El Ciclo de Saros
by Sansker
Summary: Un chicho rescata a una chica y como resultado una nueva Lost Logia es descubierta, un virus amenaza la seguridad de la TSAB y un conocido vigilante aparece para castigar a los culpables. Mahou Senki Lyrical Nanoha Force da un giro inesperado cuando Frank Castle, alias Punisher, se une a la escena.
1. Encuentro

Bueno, me imagino que algunos se estarán preguntando ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Y la respuesta es sencilla: un crossover entre Maho Shojo Lyrical Nanoha y Punisher. O creo que el termino correcto es fusión fic… no lo sé. En cualquier caso esta idea me ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y he decidido darle un intento. Para ello he recurrido a la última temporada, cronológicamente hablando, de Nanoha: el manga Force. Si no han leído el manga y desean hacerlo este fic está lleno de spoilers. Si no piensan leer el manga en ese caso no se preocupen, yo me ocupo de que la historia se entienda para los fanes de las otras temporadas.

Como fan de Nanoha debo decir que desde StrikerS la serie ha experimentado un fuerte decaimiento. Los mangas de ViVid y Force van de aburridos a poco inspirados o deicidamente ridículos. Aun así he decidido ambientar mi crossover en esta época porque si llego a meter la pata, no puede ser peor que el producto original. De esta forma y aunque en un principio seguiré el manga, tarde o temprano pienso separarme del mismo y llevar mi historia por mi propio rumbo. No soy de decir demasiado y sé que los pocos que se metieran en este fic no desean pasar la mitad de su tiempo con los pensamientos del autor al respecto, así que allí les va la historia. Espero que la disfruten y cualquier comentario es bienvenido.

**Disclaimer: **Maho Shojo Lyrical Nanoha y Punisher son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños y yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>I – El Encuentro<strong>

_¿Cómo has estado Su-chan?_

_Entré al área de preservación cultural de Ruwella hace dos días. Incluso después de haber dicho aquellas palabras tan egoístas, solo quedan tres meses más de mi viaje. Las comunicaciones inter-dimensionales son difíciles en el área de preservación así que no podré estar en contacto muy a menudo. Ahora mismo estoy lleno de energía y aprendo mucho de Steed. Como prometimos estoy explorando el mundo para encontrar mi propia respuesta._

_Thoma_

Con gesto definitivo el joven dejó el lápiz y cerró la carta que acababa de escribir. Se puso de pie y se acercó al mostrador donde una sonriente monja recibió el sobre.

—Oh… una carta para Mid-Childa—comentó la mujer mirando la dirección en el sobre— ¿Estas de viaje?

—Así es—respondió el chico con una sonrisa—Voy a las ruinas de la montaña a buscar tesoros y…

—_Tomar fotos_—intervino el pequeño dispositivo que llevaba en el cuello.

—Ya veo—la mujer sonrió y se acomodo los lentes—veré que tu carta llegue a salvo, que tengas un buen viaje.

—Muchas gracias hermana.

El joven se inclinó ligeramente y salió de la iglesia, despidiéndose con la mano de las otras dos monjas que atendían el lugar y que estaban trabajando en el jardín. Aferró bien su mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar siguiendo la ruta a la montaña. Hacía buen tiempo, con el sol brillando fuerte en lo alto pero el aire a esas alturas mantenía una temperatura relativamente baja así que llevaba un abrigo blanco. A decir verdad era un paisaje sumamente tranquilo y pintoresco, con la hierba y los árboles mecidos por el viento y las montañas de fondo, el joven se permitió simplemente disfrutar de la vista mientras caminaba.

—Hey Steed—dijo rompiendo el silencio—Será de noche para cuando lleguemos allá ¿Verdad?

—_Así es, Thoma_—respondió el pequeño dispositivo en su cuello—_Pero llevas suficiente comida, así que deberías estar bien_.

—Eso es bueno, no queremos que pase lo mismo que la última vez—Thoma se rasco la cabeza recordando.

—_Si llegaras a tener problemas tu novia se enfadaría conmigo_.

—Ya te he dicho que Su-chan no es mi novia.

—_Entonces ¿Por qué no aceptaste cuando te ofrecieron ser parte de su familia?_

Thoma se quedó meditando su respuesta. A decir verdad una parte de él consideraba a Su-chan y a sus hermanas como su propia familia, pero no podía simplemente olvidarlo todo y continuar con su vida tranquilamente. Aun necesitaba hallar respuestas a lo que pasara en su pueblo 7 años atrás, cuando su mundo y todo aquello que le importaba fuera destruido. En realidad deseaba vivir tranquilamente y tener esperanzas para el futuro pero antes debía resolver los últimos enigmas de su pasado. Por eso se había metido en este viaje, le había prometido a Su-chan que si en esos 6 meses no encontraba la verdad de su pasado dejaría de buscarlo y entonces podría darle una respuesta apropiada.

—Bueno… a decir verdad me atrae la idea, pero primero quiero resolver mis asuntos—dijo Thoma finalmente—No quisiera empañar la felicidad de ellas con los recuerdos amargos de mi pasado.

—_Todos tienen recuerdos amargos_—apunto Steed.

—Es cierto, pero en mi caso aun no estoy listo para dejarlo atrás. Un último intento para saber que pasó, eso es lo que me propongo—el joven apretó los puños ligeramente—Si luego de mi viaje aun no consigo esas respuestas, entonces podre plantearme tener un futuro ¿No crees?

—_Aun así creo que podrías tener un futuro en cualquier parte. Pero la decisión en tuya, sea cual sea_.

—Aunque suene egoísta solo deseo esta última oportunidad—dijo Thoma. Levantó la mirada para apreciar el horizonte y sonrió—De cualquier manera ¿No te parece que este paisaje es digno de una foto?

Steed no respondió pero se soltó del cuello de su dueño para poder ser usado como cámara, respetando el hecho de que su dueño quisiera cambiar de tema.

* * *

><p>El hombre levantó su cerveza y tomó un trago de su botella. Su compañero, sentado frente a él, solo se quedó mirando su propia cerveza sin hacer ningún intento por cogerla. Alrededor de ambos el resto de los clientes del bar charlaban o reían, ocupados en sus propios asuntos y nadie les prestó atención a los dos hombres sentados en una de las mesas de la esquina. Uno de ellos era bastante más alto que el otro y tenía una presencia significativamente superior. Llevaba una larga gabardina negra y unos guantes de cuero que no se había quitado. El otro hombre que en ese momento bajaba su botella era mucho menos impresionante físicamente y vestía un traje de color marrón.<p>

Ambos hombres compartieron un silencio un poco incomodo, pero que ninguno hizo intento de romperlo. El hombre de la gabardina dio unos golpecitos impacientes en la mesa pero su acompañante parecía embutido en un silencio de tumba. Pasaron otros 20 segundos antes de que finalmente uno se rindiera.

— ¿Y bien?—dijo el hombre de la gabardina— ¿Qué tienes para mi Microchip?

El más bajo sonrió de medio lado al oír el apodo por el que su compañero gustaba llamarle. Desde que ambos se conocían él nunca había usado su nombre, salvo en las ocasiones en las que le hacía perder la paciencia y lo llamaba por su apellido. Así que para aquella persona él era Microchip o Micro para abreviar aun más. Era una situación que le molestaba pero sobre la cual no tenía ningún control. Decidió no mencionarlo e ir al grano.

—Esto es algo especial Frank—respondió Microchip con calma. Metió una mano en su chaqueta y le paso un sobre—Allí está todo lo que la TSAB tiene respecto al caso.

—No pareciera mucho—comentó el otro hombre guardándose el sobre luego de ojearlo— ¿Algo que deba interesarme en particular?

—De lo que hay allí: todo. Tiene la información de los blancos, esto es un asunto serio ¿Sabes? Creo que esta deberías dejárselos a ellos. Muy grande.

— ¿Qué tanto?

—Lo suficiente como para poner a una vieja unidad especial en marcha.

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Frank. Micro lo ignoró y aprovechó para tomar otro trago y darse algo de valor para seguir con esta conversación. Frank se apoyó un poco más sobre la mesa, sus músculos tensos bajo la gabardina negra.

—No me interesa. Está vez tiene que hacerse el trabajo correcto—dijo con un tono bajo y casi amenazante.

—Lo sé… pero es que has estado trabajando mucho últimamente—su compañero sonrió con suficiencia— ¿Cuántas horas has dormido esta semana? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?

—… Tres—repuso Frank con otro gruñido.

— ¿Lo ves? Creo que te estás dejando llevar, quizás deberías bajar un poco el ritmo.

—No empieces otra vez. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes.

—Como quieras Frank, se un inmaduro—dijo Microchip con hastío. Levanto sus anteojos y se frotó el puente de la nariz—Al menos considera dormir como Dios manda.

—Al grano Micro—Frank tomó su botella y le dio un buen trago—No me llamaste aquí para hablarme del caso y tomar una cerveza.

—No, tienes razón—reconoció el hombre de los lentes—… los encontraron Frank, están aquí como temíamos.

— ¿Dónde y cuándo?—inquirió él.

—Esta noche, en el aeropuerto de Saint Valerie, hangar 18—respondió Microchip—Es un cargamento, pero tengo razones para sospechar que la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata podría estar allí con ellos.

Frank no respondió mientras sopesaba este dato y Micro lo dejo estar. A decir verdad él estaba más preocupado por esa gente en el aeropuerto que por su compañero. Si lo conocía bien él iría allí esa noche… y que Dios ayudara a quien se cruzara en su camino.

—Entonces parece que tengo trabajo—Frank se puso de pie, vaciando la botella con dos largos tragos y dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Espera—Microchip lo agarró por la manga de la gabardina y lo obligó a parar—Te deje la van cerca, podrás encontrarla con Soulbreaker. Solo… ten cuidado ¿Ok? Las investigadoras de las que te hablé también estaban siguiendo la misma pista, quizás haya magos allí.

—No quedará mucho para revisar cuando termine.

Frank se soltó del agarre y se acomodó su gabardina, dejando ver por un instante la ropa que llevaba debajo: una camisa negra con una gran calavera blanca.

* * *

><p>El sol comenzaba a ponerse tras las montañas cuando Thoma alcanzó la base de las mismas. Por suerte el camino no era muy largo y confiaba en que llegaría antes de que fuera noche cerrada. En cualquier caso el sendero era ancho y fácil. Thoma se ajustó la chaqueta cuando una rafaga de aire frío lo azotó. Estaba acostumbrando a andar a la intemperie y realmente emocionado por llegar a su destino.<p>

La única razón por la cual había insistido en ir ese mismo día hasta las ruinas en la mina era simplemente su deseo de aventura. Comparado a aquellos días luego del accidente el viaje desde la iglesia hasta las ruinas se le había hecho un cómodo paseo. Se acomodo la mochila en el hombro izquierdo para descansar el otro. Debería asegurarse de tomar fotos para enviárselas a Su-chan cuando tuviera la oportunidad, aunque claro tendría que esperar a la mañana. No creía que a ella le hiciera gracia que estuviera metiéndose en unas ruinas en medio de la noche. Una parte de él pensaba que ella en realidad podría sospecharlo pero no quería entregarle pruebas concretas. Finalmente llegó hasta la parte en la cual el camino dejaba ver el emplazamiento de las ruinas.

Las ruinas de la montaña se trataban de una antigua construcción de piedra en la cara rocosa de una cañada, sin duda producto de la erosión. La construcción de piedra era bastante asimétrica y se creía que era parte de un antiguo complejo abandonado luego de que una supuesta maldición callera sobre el lugar. Se decía que en el interior se extendían túneles profundos que albergaban tesoros. Thoma no daba crédito a esos cuentos pero el lugar era digno de visitarse incluso aunque solo fuera por la vista desde arriba.

—Mira eso Steed, parece que hemos llegado—dijo Thoma mirando hacia abajo, aprovechando los últimos retazos de luz.

—_Eso pareciera. Pero ya es de noche, busquemos un lugar donde acampar antes_—respondió el dispositivo.

—Tienes razón ¿Crees que debería…?—Thoma se interrumpió cuando algo captó su atención.

Varias luces iluminaron los alrededores de las ruinas y lo que medio segundo antes estaba vacío se llenó de repente de una frenética actividad. Por instinto el joven se alejó de la cornisa y se ocultó en unos arbustos para mirar bien. Había una docena de personas allí abajo, junto a unos grandes camiones que no había visto por estar camuflados como grandes montones de follaje verde, abundante por allí. No distinguía bien por la distancia, pero parecía como si estuvieran llevando algo hasta los camiones, al menos unos cuantos hombres, otros se habían colocado en posiciones separadas a lo largo del límite de la ruinas como si estuvieran guardando el lugar.

—Parece que hay gente que llegó antes que nosotros—comentó Thoma.

— _¿Quién vendría hasta un lugar tan lejano?_

—No lo sé…—el chico miró hacia abajo pero no podía decir mucho por la distancia—ayúdame a averiguarlo Steed.

El pequeño dispositivo se soltó de su cuello y Thoma activó su magia con delicadeza. Era un hechizo sencillo de soporte, creando una minúscula esfera que le permitía al usuario ver y escuchar cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de la misma. El joven envió el hechizo hasta abajo, guiándose por la imagen que proyectaba Steed en una pantalla. La mayoría de las personas parecían soldados, llevando armaduras corporales y cascos que cubrían sus rostros, además de estar fuertemente armados, pero un grupo más pequeño se veía como científicos o investigadores, al menos eso supuso por las largas batas blancas que traían puestas. Thoma decidió escuchar lo que decían estos últimos, acercando la esfera hasta una pareja compuesta por un hombre mayor y una mujer que parecían hablar seriamente.

—Hemos terminado de mover el equipo y los datos—decía ella mientras tecleaba en un pequeño dispositivo de almacenamiento de datos y mostrándole la pantalla al hombre—Solo quedan los materiales.

—Ya hemos decidido abandonarlos y destruirlos—replico él secamente.

— ¿Lo destruimos todo? ¿Los cuerpos y a Strosek?

—Nunca hay que atarse a los fracasos del pasado—el hombre se movió y observó la pequeña caja de cristal que tenía entre manos. La caja contenía un tomo negro con una extraña cruz plateada encima—Solo tenemos que cambiar algunos componentes en la Cruz de Plata ¡Destruyan a los sujetos de prueba y a ese producto defectuoso!

Habiendo escuchado suficiente Thoma deshizo el hechizo con un ligero escalofrío bajando por su espalda.

—_Suena a muchos problemas para tratarse de una simple mudanza…_—dijo Steed rompiendo el silencio.

—S-sí. T-tienes ra-razón—respondió el joven con una ligera risa nerviosa—lo mejor es no involucrarse. Así que vámonos ahora en silencio.

Thoma retrocedió lentamente y se volvió, dispuesto a desandar lo que había caminado y salir de allí antes de que lo vieran. No es que no le gustaran las aventuras pero aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser algo demasiado peligroso. No había dado ni tres pasos cuando la escuchó.

"_¡DUELE MUCHO!"_

La voz en su cabeza fue igual a un martillazo debido a lo súbito de ella y la fuerza de la misma. El dolor se extendió por su mente como si alguien hubiera agarrado su cerebro y lo exprimiera solo por diversión. Cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza y tratando de mantener sentido de donde estaba. Su visión se volvió borrosa un segundo antes de que escuchara una nueva llamada, aunque no tan intensa como la primera.

"_¡Duele! ¡De verdad duele!"_

— _¿Thoma?_—preguntó Steed al notar la actitud de su dueño.

No respondió de inmediato mientras sentía como la presión en su cabeza se aligeraba, pero no así el llamado si bien este se volvía más suave y tolerable. Una llamada desesperada de ayuda. Agarrándose la cabeza Thoma se sentó para ordenar sus ideas.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Telepatía?—dijo en voz alta.

—… _Yo no he dicho nada_—dijo Steed con evidente desconcierto.

— ¿No lo escuchas?—preguntó Thoma mirando a su dispositivo que flotaba junto a él—ese llamado de ayuda…—la voz era mucho más tenue, como si estuviera escuchándola desde una gran distancia pero no por ello desparecía su tono de urgencia. Se puso de pie y no le costó mucho deducir de donde venía la voz—Allí, en las ruinas—señalo hacia la construcción de piedra—Hay alguien pidiéndome que la salve en esas ruinas.

—_Thoma no estarás considerando el…_—empezó el dispositivo.

— ¡Ella dijo que quiere que la salve!—interrumpió el chico.

—_Incluso así no creo que esto sea una buena idea ¿Qué voy a hacer si sales herido? Tu novia me castigara._

—Tienes razón compañero, tendré cuidado—le sonrió Thoma mientras se adelantaba y comenzaba a bajar, con la pequeña cámara flotando tras él.

Mientras descendía el joven pensaba en cómo se las arreglaría para escabullirse entre los guardias. Una cosa era irse y evitar problemas, pero otra muy distinta era simplemente ignorar un llamado de ayuda como ese que resonaba en su cabeza. No era la gran cosa como mago pero no pensaba dejar a alguien que sufría tanto, no si él podía hacer algo para ayudar. Deslizarse entre la gente de afuera no fue tan difícil como había pensado. Todos parecían muy ocupados y la vigilancia era relajada, claramente nadie esperaba que llegara alguien a ese lugar tan remoto. Escurriéndose en las sombras Thoma logró alcanzar la entrada a la estructura sin que nadie lo viera. Se internó en los túneles, iluminados por una serie de lámparas colocadas en el techo.

El interior de la mina era profundo, pero él estaba acostumbrado a andar bajo tierra, así mismo la incesante llamada de ayuda no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez conforme se internaba más en los túneles. La voz era el recuerdo del porque había decidido llegar hasta allí. "Solo espérame, detendré tu dolor, lo prometo" pensó Thoma cuando la llamada se alzo nuevamente, aunque sin alcanzar el mismo nivel que la primera vez. Fue cuando notó que ya no estaba caminando sobre piedra o tierra si no sobre metal. El piso y las paredes habían sido forrados con metal en el pasillo por el que se había metido. Siguiendo el mismo dobló la esquina.

—Debe ser una laboratorio de investigación—soltó Thoma mirando el lugar al que acababan de llegar.

—_Esto no se ve muy bien_—comento Steed.

La habitación era larga y ancha con dos series de 10 grandes tubos de vidrio a cada lado de la misma. Los tubos eran más altos que Thoma y estaban llenos de un extraño líquido amarillento, con una especie de masa carnosa en su interior. En un momento el chico pensó que podría tratarse de cerebros pero un examen más cercano reveló que no lo eran, parecían una extraña masa de carne y huesos con la forma más bizarra que hubiera visto. La base de los tubos tenía conectados unos cables que llevaban hasta lo que parecía una maquina monitora que mostraba una serie de datos que resultaban incomprensibles. A Thoma todo el asunto le estaba dando muy mala espina, pero ni siquiera una vez pensó en devolverse. El llamado volvió a resonar por las paredes de su cráneo. Siguió caminando por el laboratorio hasta que llego a una puerta metálica. La voz salía detrás de esa puerta, estaba seguro. No había ninguna manija o hendidura perceptible en la sólidas planchas de metal por lo que decidió usar magia.

—**Unlock**—recitó mientras un círculo mágico aparecía a sus pies. Con un ligero zumbido metálico las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Un poco inseguro Thoma dio un paso al frente y entró en la habitación. El lugar era casi tan grande como la otra sala con los contenedores amarillos, solo que esta estaba mucho más deteriorada y no completamente forrada en metal. Sin embargo lo que captó su atención fue una figura en el fondo de la cámara. Esposada a una gran placa de piedra, con los brazos extendidos en cruz estaba una joven de cabello gris y ojos verde pálido, más o menos de la misma edad que él. La placa de la cual estaba aprisionada descansaba sobre unas escaleras como si fuera una especie de altar. La chica pareció despertar de un trance y clavó sus ojos en los de Thoma. El joven dio un par de pasos hacia ella, sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, pensando solo en liberarla. No obstante ni bien dio esos dos pasos hacia ella un nuevo dolor le atacó, esta vez en su ojo izquierdo.

—Aww… ¡Duele!—Thoma apoyo una rodilla en el suelo y su mano tocó el piso. Sin que se percatara activando una señal mágica en su muñeca.

En el exterior las alarmas sonaron. Y varias pantallas aparecieron frente a los dos científicos que Thoma escuchara hablar antes de meterse en la cueva.

— ¿Un intruso?—el hombre miró las pantallas incrédulo—Alguien ha entrado en contacto con Strosek y… ¡¿Está generando una reacción?

* * *

><p>— ¡No! ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡NO!<p>

Un estallido silenció la voz.

— ¡Está arriba! Tenemos que…

Otro estallido. Esta vez le siguieron varios estallidos más, gritos, golpes y el horrible e inconfundible sonido de huesos rompiéndose. Al otro lado de una puerta parecía estar librándose una guerra, pero a la doctora Lisa eso no le importaba. Tenía que poner a salvo los datos. Su equipo de investigación estaba perdido, los especímenes y las copias también pero quizás aun pudiera salvar los datos. Miró la pantalla desesperada mientras la marca que señalaba la carga parecía estática, llenando lentamente la pequeña unidad. Necesitaba solo unos minutos más, el problema era que dudaba mucho que fuera a tenerlos.

—Es un caso perdido doctora ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!—su asistente estaba parado junto a la puerta, temblando de miedo bajo su bata blanca—Los está matando a todos, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos encuentre.

Normalmente hubiera mandado a callar sus lloriqueos pero tenía razón. Los sonidos de la pelea eran cada vez más débiles y no le quedaba la menor duda de quién era el que estaba ganando. "Maldito sea ¿Cómo diablos pudo pasar esto?" pensó ella mientras sus datos se cargaban lentamente. Se suponía que sería una sencilla mudanza, llevar los implementos del laboratorio en el campo hasta el aeropuerto en Saint Valerie para un traslado corto ¿Cómo había podido filtrarse esa información? Ni siquiera la TSAB estaba enterada del cierre de las operaciones en este mundo, pero él se había enterado ¿O era solo el azar lo que lo había llevado hasta ellos? La doctora lo dudaba.

— ¡No! Es-espera ¡Me rindo!—esa voz suplicante se escucho muy cerca de la puerta. Un golpe seco—Mira es-estoy des-desarmado. Por favor…

Un estallido puso fin a la suplica. La doctora Lisa soltó un bufido mientras dejaba la consola y corría al fondo del laboratorio. Esa era su justa recompensa por confiar la seguridad a semejantes imbéciles. Su asustadizo asistente la siguió, manteniendo el equilibrio sobre sus flojas piernas.

— ¿Qué está haciendo?—la voz de aquel hombre salía en un susurro.

— ¿Y tú qué crees? Me aseguro de que salgamos con vida de esta—replicó Lisa de mala manera alcanzando el contenedor al final de la habitación.

—Pe-pero no está terminado. El sujeto es inestable, si lo dejamos salir…—empezó al ver que ella llegaba al contenedor y comenzaba a desactivarlo.

— ¡Cállate! Con algo de suerte esos dos se mataran entre ellos y si no lo hacen siempre podemos huir en la confusión—ella comenzó a teclear desesperadamente.

La verdad era que no quería llegar a eso, ni siquiera para enfrentar a su perseguidor, pero se quedaba sin opciones. Terminó de ingresar la secuencia de seguridad justo cuando la endeble puerta del improvisado laboratorio se abrió de una patada. Por instinto la doctora se agachó para esconderse detrás del contenedor, que era lo bastante grande como para taparla a ella, pero su asistente entró en pánico y trató de correr hacia la otra puerta. Grave error. No llegó ni a dar tres pasos antes de que un disparo resonara en el lugar y le derribara en plena carrera.

La doctora se quedó en silencio, sin atreverse a respirar. Una parte de ella se aferraba a la esperanza de que él se fuera si no escuchaba nada, otra en cambio temía que su alocado corazón estuviera latiendo tan fuerte que la delatara. El silencio duró lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que unos pasos tranquilos y una voz fuerte destruyeron sus últimas esperanzas.

—Sé que estas allí, de pie, ahora—no elevó demasiado la voz, no le hacía falta.

Lisa obedeció y se puso de pie despacio. Él estaba parado en medio del pequeño laboratorio con calma. Era bastante alto y ancho de espaldas, su pelo era tan negro como sus ropas: una especie de armadura de combate, separada en placas y cubriéndole todo el cuerpo salvo el rostro. Armado con un par de pistolas grandes recargaba sus armas con gestos lentos y calculados, sin prisa. Sus rasgos eran duros y estaba mal afeitado, debería tener alrededor de unos 50 años, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a la doctora fueron dos cosas. Lo primero fueron sus ojos, grises y apagados, duros como el acero. Lo segundo fue la gran calavera blanca que llevaba en la placa del pecho de su armadura. Solo ese símbolo despejaba cualquier duda acerca de su identidad: él era Frank Castle, Punisher. Y sus ojos revelaban sus intenciones incluso más que sus movimientos. Había muerte en esos ojos y estaban firmemente clavados en los suyos, como dos cuchillos de hielo. Ella dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta.

Frank Castle cargó sus armas y miró atentamente a la mujer frente a él. Era relativamente joven, de 1.50, pelo marrón oscuro en una cola, típico aire de intelectual solo reforzado por su vestimenta de investigadora, ojos verde claro. Normalmente no mataba mujeres, pero había aprendido a lo largo de los años que el mal no respeta géneros y por consiguiente él tampoco. Todo en aquella mujer le daba mala espina. Estaba asustada pero mantenía la calma, imponía control a sus instintos de supervivencia que le decían correr. Era una persona preparada, una persona acostumbrada a lidiar con monstruos. Una persona con la conciencia culpable. Pero tenían que hablar.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste?—preguntó ella de repente. Era valiente o estúpida.

—No importa—replicó él—habla ¿Dónde están?

— ¿Quienes?

—La Cruz de Plata y el Divisor.

—No están aquí. Nunca lo estuvieron. Nosotros no éramos los encargados de estudiarla.

— ¿Dónde están entonces?

—No lo sé. Nos mantienen separados, sin contacto entre nosotros. Podría estar en cualquier parte.

Él frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, sonaba posible pero algo le decía que no era toda la verdad. Un pequeño pitido llamó su atención. Una consola cercana mostraba un mensaje de alerta en su pantalla «Transferencia terminada», sin mediar palabra Castle extendió la mano y tomó la pequeña unidad de datos que salía de la terminal para guardársela encima, quitando los ojos de la mujer por unos instantes. Ese fue su primer error.

— ¡Vete al infierno Punisher!—le grito la doctora de repente.

Con rápidos reflejos Frank se giró hacia ella y vio que acaba de presionar unos botones sobre la consola de una unidad de contención de vida. La tapa se abrió de golpe y él le disparo a la doctora, dándole en el abdomen. Ese fue su segundo error. Lo que sea que estuviera encerrado en el contenedor dio un fuerte golpe que arranco la pequeña tapa metálica que le retenía, se deslizó fuera y salto sobre Castle mientras este disparaba contra la mujer. Demasiado tarde Punisher se dio cuenta de que debió haberle disparado primero a lo que estaba en el contenedor o siquiera conjurar una defensa.

El impacto sacó a Castle de su balance y cayó al piso, con el otro encima de él. Ambos se revolvieron, forcejeando. Frank perdió una de sus pistolas pero consiguió apuntar la otra a su atacante y le disparo tres veces, quitándoselo y rodando para ponerse de pie de un salto. Su oponente era un hombre joven, de al menos la mitad de su edad, vestido solo con unos pantalones negros, de ojos de un extraño rojo vivo y una expresión de rabia en su rostro. Ante sus ojos las heridas de bala que tenía dejaron de sangrar y se cerraron en un instante, eso lo distrajo por una fracción de segundo.

Con un grito incoherente el hombre se lanzo sobre él, conjurando algo en su mano derecha mientras embestía con el cuerpo. En un acto reflejo Frank creó un escudo mágico pero se hizo trizas ni bien el otro lo golpeó con su arma. Moviéndose como una serpiente Punisher evitó el golpe y de paso consiguió meterle otros dos disparos a su oponente, que perdió el pie y rodo hasta golpearse con unos contenedores al fondo de la habitación. Las cosas eran dos grandes tubos llenos de un liquido amarillo/dorado y con unas extrañas masas carnosas en ellos, se hicieron trizas cuando el hombre las golpeó como producto de su embestida.

—Soulbreaker, identifica al enemigo—dijo Punisher a su dispositivo, que colgaba desactivado en su cuello.

—_Enemy nature unknown, my Lord, analyzing_—fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

—Tomate tu tiempo—masculló en voz baja.

Su oponente se puso de pie y levantó su arma, una especie de dispositivo que parecía una mezcla de pistola y cuchillo. Castle tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver el cúmulo de energía en el extremo. Conjuró otro escudo, pero en lugar de confiar en la barrera mágica decidió también agacharse. El rayo de luz roja destruyó su escudo como si fuera de cristal, destrozando la puerta y la pared tras éste y además estallando al golpear contra el avión guardado en el hangar al otro lado. La nave, un modelo pequeño para transporte, estalló en una bola de fuego, convirtiendo el hangar en un autentico infierno. Castle sintió como las llamas lo envolvían, creando un muro de fuego a su alrededor mientras el pequeño laboratorio aledaño y todo dentro del hangar salía despedido por doquier o se consumía hasta quedar hecho cenizas.

La barrera generada automáticamente por Soulbreaker evitó que Punisher saliera despedido junto con el resto de la habitación y sus muebles. Castle desactivó la barrera y se colocó de pie. Su traje de batalla se ajustó para permitirle soportar el ambiente extremo, ahora que todo estaba envuelto en llamas. Por sobre su cabeza alcanzaba a ver el cielo estrellado de Fedikia y casi le parecía ver los helicópteros de rescate que sin duda acudirían al lugar en seguida. Tenía que irse. Dio un paso para buscar una salida y entonces el hombre lo atacó de nuevo.

Salió debajo de una pila de escombros ardientes, con la piel quemada y tostada por el fuego, pero igual lo embistió y golpeo con suficiente fuerza para levantarlo en el aire y hacerlo caer hacia atrás. Punisher rodó por el piso, tratando de mantener distancias y de ignorar el dolor de los golpes. Su oponente volvió a la carga, disparando varios proyectiles rojizos con su extraño dispositivo. Castle los esquivó y levantó su pistola pero uno de los disparos mágicos del otro la destruyó. Maldiciendo conjuró un círculo mágico a sus pies y disparo su propio hechizo.

— **¡Dark Bullet!**—levantó la mano de la cual salió un haz negro con un siniestro brillo rojizo. El ataque sin embargo se deshizo antes de tocar a su oponente y se disolvió sin hacer ningún daño. El hombre no parpadeo mientras sus quemaduras desaparecían y atacaba de nuevo.

—_The enemy is an __Eclipse Driver. __Magic is useless against he_—la voz mecánica de Soulbreaker llegó hasta los oídos de Castle mientras peleaba con el otro, tratando de manejarlo cuerpo a cuerpo—_ I recommend retreat._

"Vete al diablo, eso es obra de Micro" pensó Frank mientras el infectado lo golpeaba con fuerza. La única razón por la cual Punisher no había perdido era por su habilidad y que su traje de batalla mejoraba su nivel físico. Sin embargo no podía seguir así toda la noche. Notaba como se estaba cansando en tanto que el otro parecía imparable. Usando su energía mágica para reponer la física Castle siguió retrocediendo frente a la feroz acometida de su oponente. Ya podía escuchar las sirenas de los equipos de rescate acercándose, tenía que terminar aquello.

— ¡Ignition!

Su dispositivo se activó con un repentino brillo blanco. La pequeña cruz en su pecho desapareció y una espada de perfil firme y estilizado se materializó en su mano derecha. El arma era una espada de hoja ancha y negra, con la empuñadura del mismo color y una piedra roja brillando en el centro de la misma. Castle movió el arma y bloqueo el ataque del Eclipse Driver, casi sintiendo como se hundía por la fuerza del golpe. Con rapidez conjuró su poder mágico en el puño izquierdo y utilizando la magia para acelerar su velocidad y fuerza golpeó al otro en el pecho. Sintió como los huesos de la mano se resentían y algunos se fracturaban, pero su puño atravesó el pecho del otro con fuerza, como si fuera un ariete golpeando un muro. El infectado soltó un aullido ahogado y cayó de espaldas, llevándose las manos a la herida. Mientras se retorcía Punisher sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y llegó hasta él blandiendo su arma. De un solo y fuerte golpe le cortó la cabeza antes de que pudiera empezar a curarse. El cuerpo dejo de retorcerse de inmediato.

—… _Frank… testa… Frank, contesta_—una voz llegó hasta Punisher desde su intercomunicador en el oído. Con un suspiro cansado lo activo al tiempo que se guardaba a Soulbreaker.

— ¿Qué pasa Micro?—dijo a modo de saludo al reconocer la voz del hacker.

—_Eres música para mis oídos, Frank_—respondió el tipo con tono aliviado—_Escucha tienes a media ciudad sobre tu pista. Las investigadoras van para allá. Tienes que irte._

—Es una lástima. Me gusta el lugar—gruñó Punisher comenzando a moverse— ¿Por dónde?

—_Vienen de todos lados, pero no están vigilando bien, escabúllete en dirección noreste. El viento ha llevado el fuego a los dos hangares cercarnos estoy seguro que podrás evadirlos en la confusión. Estoy llevando la van hasta ese lugar, Soulbreaker puede encontrarla._

Castle comenzó a correr, saliendo del incendio y alejándose mientras los helicópteros, patrullas y demás inundaban la zona. En efecto fue fácil escurrirse entre los rescatistas, más interesados en ver si alguien había quedado atrapado en el fuego que en detener a alguien. Punisher se permitió examinarse la mano izquierda brevemente. Dos dedos rotos, quizás algunos más con fisuras. Sin su traje de batalla se hubiera hecho pedazos todo el brazo o incluso perdido la mano. Al final no había encontrado la Cruz de Plata o el Divisor pero había podido castigar a unos 12 criminales y detener a un infectado con el Eclipse. En resumen una buena noche.

* * *

><p>Dolía. Estaba sola. Tenía miedo. Todos estaban muertos. Todos los que la tocaban morían ¿Por qué nadie podía salvarla? Era doloroso, asustaba. No quería causar muerte no quería hacer daño, pero ellos seguían llegando y seguían muriendo. La gente con las batas blancas estaban enfadados, decían que era su culpa que ella estaba "defectuosa". No sabía de que hablaban solo quería que la sacaran de allí, pero nadie acudían en su auxilio, nadie parecía dispuesto a terminar con su sufrimiento. Incapaz de gritar con su garganta profería otra clase de llamado que por silencioso no era menos intenso.<p>

Las puertas se abrieron y alguien las cruzo. Era diferente. No parecía asustado, no llevaba las batas blancas. Era un joven de cabello marrón y ojos azules, con ropa ligera gastada por el aparente uso. Se acerco a ella y entonces pasó. Su ojo izquierdo se volvió rojo y su pupila se inundó de sangre. Soltó una exclamación de dolor y cayó de rodillas en tierra. Era ella otra vez, estaba pasando de nuevo. Lo estaba matando.

"_¡No puedes! ¡No vengas! Duele, tengo miedo, estoy sola ¡No vengas!"_

Le comunicaba de la única manera que podía, sin mover los labios. Él debía irse mientras podía, no quería matar a nadie más.

—Estoy bien—dijo él, por primera vez dirigiéndose a ella.

La persona se puso de pie y a través de sus lágrimas pudo ver que estaba… sonriendo. Parpadeó con fuerza segura de haber visto mal pero no era el caso. El desconocido le sonreía amablemente mientras limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla y se ponía de pie.

—No llores más—continuó mientras se acercaba sin dejar de sonreírle—He venido aquí para salvarte.

No podía creerlo. Al fin alguien había venido por ella, le sonrió y quiso ser capaz de soltarse de sus amarras por si sola pero las insensibles restricciones de metal se mantuvieron firmes. El desconocido siguió acercándose y cuando estaba frente a ella sus esposas se soltaron y cayó de la placa de piedra. No obstante él la atrapo en el aire antes de que se golpeara contra el piso.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Thoma atrapando a la chica y quitándose de en medio cuando la lápida de piedra se derrumbo. Tardo solo medio segundo en darse cuenta de que la joven que tenía en brazos estaba completamente desnuda. El chico enrojeció hasta las orejas y se apresuró a colocarla en el suelo con amabilidad, luchando para apartar la mirada de su cuerpo— ¡Ropa! ¡Ropa! ¡Encuentra algo Steed!

—_Creo que vi algo por aquí_—respondió el dispositivo moviéndose en el aire y señalando unas telas en el suelo.

Con rapidez Thoma tomó la cosa y se la puso a la joven, concentrándose en mirar solo la tela y sintiéndose casi mareado de la cantidad de sangre que tenía en la cabeza. Ni bien le colocó la prenda, que era una simple bata corta, las alarmas se activaron. La puerta de la habitación se cerro de golpe y una reja metálica termino por sellar la única entrada y salida del lugar mientras la sirena seguía resonando en todo el lugar.

[Precaución. Precaución. Existe riesgo de una infección. Comenzando protocolo de limpieza mediante incineración]

— ¡¿Incineración?—exclamó Thoma poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—_Oh, esto es malo. No soy bueno manejando el calor_—dijo Steed mientras flotaba para acercarse a su dueño.

[A todos los trabajadores, favor evacuar de inmediato]

Thoma observó en todas direcciones pero estaban atrapados, incluso aunque existiera un camino para salir nunca conseguirían escapar de las instalaciones antes de que el sistema de purga se activara. Miró a la joven que acaba de "rescatar". Ella seguía en el suelo y parecía igual de desconcertada por la situación que él. Menuda ayuda le había terminado prestando, ahora no solo seguía atrapada si no que serían quemados vivos. Eso de los rescates no era lo suyo. Thoma sacudió la cabeza, aun era demasiado pronto para rendirse. Si podía crear una barrera lo bastante fuerte quizás consiguieran sobrevivir al fuego y escapar. Era una esperanza débil, pero no pensaba rendirse y sentarse a esperar la muerte.

[Iniciando proceso en: 5]

Varias mangueras comenzaron a bombear el líquido inflamable dentro del cuarto en tanto que el resto de la maquinaria cargaba el sistema que iniciaría la reacción en cadena.

— ¡Steed ayúdame!—le dijo a su dispositivo mientras se agachaba y conjuraba un círculo mágico de resplandor celeste bajo sus pies, expandiéndolo con ayuda de Steed hasta formar una barrera alrededor de los tres.

— _**¡Protection!**_

[4]

—Lo lamento—dijo Thoma de repente mirando a la joven a su lado. Esta le devolvió una mirada confusa—El irrumpir así y hacer que todo se volviera de esta forma. Pero…—apretó la mano y la miró a los ojos con una seguridad que no sabía que sentía—No te preocupes, te prometo que te salvare.

[3]

Ella no dijo nada mientras él volvía su atención a su hechizo de defensa. Aun podía sentir la débil conexión entre ambos. Sin saber que hacer miró su muñeca y la de él, en la cual podía apreciarse un anillo con símbolos mágicos que no tenían nada que ver con la defensa que estaba conjurando. Ella no sabía de dónde sacaba la información, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo que ella podía hacer, incluso ahora. Lo miró mientras se concentraba, dispuesto a salvarla. Pero la defensa no aguantaría, lo sabía.

[2]

No quería hacerlo, no quería volver a entrar en contacto con alguien de esa forma. Ella no quería causar más muerte y dolor pero el quedarse sentada y ver como moría una persona que estaba tratando de salvarla era algo que no podía soportar. Mirando el semblante decidido del joven, ella tomó una decisión. Le agarró la mano y la llevó hasta la altura de su pecho. El círculo mágico se extendió y envolvió la unión de ambas manos.

[1]

Thoma no sabía lo que la chica estaba haciendo y antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar una luz brilló y vio como se formaban dos brazaletes, uno en su muñeca derecha y el otro en la izquierda de ella. La luz lo envolvió y se tragó su conciencia junto a cualquier pregunta que pudiera haber formulado al respecto.

"_¡Acoplamiento!"_

[0]

La habitación estalló en llamas, con unas temperaturas tan altas que tallarían la roca y derretirían el metal. En el exterior del complejo las pantallas se llenaron de fuego y estática mientas el interior de las minas se convertía en un infierno. El doctor frunció el ceño mientras el fuego remitía y el humo comenzaba a disiparse.

—Entiendo que tuviéramos que deshacernos de todo pero ¿Realmente teníamos que destruir al intruso?—pregunto su asistente—Parecía haber reaccionado con la 4ta Strosek.

—Es un fracaso defectuoso, claro que era necesario—replicó el doctor. Una parte de él se preguntó por qué mejor no la mandaba a callar—Ahora estará muerto, sin importar lo poderosa de su defensa ningún ser humano podría…

Fue cuando notó que la Cruz de Plata había desaparecido de su contenedor junto a él. "No puede ser ¡¿Están vivos?" pensó mientras miraba las pantallas, desesperado y con la esperanza de equivocarse. Pero ni bien la imagen se aclaró le reveló sus peores temores. Una figura se veía en medio del humo y rápidamente tomó una forma humanoide que fue reconocible para los científicos.

— ¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir?—la voz de la asistente estaba cargada de sorpresa y miedo.

—Sí esa cosa realmente fue completada aun puede funcionar incluso a esas temperaturas—masculló el doctor mirando las pantallas—Capaz de resistir temperaturas que pueden derretir el metal… Algo así era lo que estábamos tratando de crear ¡El arma viviente perfecta!

La imagen se aclaró permitiéndoles ver al intruso. Ahora tenía un traje de batalla negro, con rastros de una capa rasgada colgando de su cuello y cintura. Sus ojos eran rojos y en sus brazos llevaba a una joven que reconoció como la 4ta Strosek. El joven levantó la mano y el Divisor apareció en la misma. El doctor maldijo en voz baja consciente de lo que pasaría a continuación e incapaz de hacer algo para impedirlo.

[Eclipse Divider Code 996. Star up!]

— **¡Divide Zero!**

El rayo de energía que surgió de la punta del dispositivo fue inmensamente poderoso. Atravesó limpiamente la roca y el acero haciendo un agujero recto desde la sala donde estaba el dispositivo hasta el exterior. El rayó se elevo en los cielos y su resplandor iluminó la noche como un sol de otro mundo antes de apagarse y desparecer. En el exterior de las ruinas varios camiones salieron volando por los aires cuando el haz de energía pasó a través del suelo y toda la maquinaria dejó de funcionar al tiempo que los científicos y el personal de seguridad quedaban incapacitados por el efecto de distorsión del ataque.

—_Thoma ¡Thoma!_—la voz mecánica de Steed logró finalmente alcanzar a su joven amo, que parecía haber quedado en un trance luego de disparar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?—el joven bajó el brazo con el arma, mirando a su alrededor ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar creando una barrera con Steed y luego a la chica tomando su mano y todo había desaparecido en un resplandor blanco.

— _¿Estás bien Thoma?_—Steed se acercó y utilizó los cables con terminales ópticos para tantear el brazo de su amo— _¿Y qué hay con el raro atuendo?_

— ¿Eh? Pero…. ¡¿Qué se supone que es esto?—exclamó el joven al darse cuenta del extraño traje de batalla y el revólver con cuchilla plateada que tenía en la mano. Antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas el atuendo se desactivó con un brillo y apareció un brazalete dorado en su muñeca derecha.

"¿Qué habrá sido todo eso?" pensó Thoma mirando el brazalete y tratando de quitárselo, pero no tenía ninguna fisura o hebilla visible y dudaba que fuera a pasar por su mano. Además ¿Cómo había sobrevivido al fuego? Porque todo el lugar perecía sacudido como si alguien hubiera soltado una bomba por allí, pero no tenía heridas y Steed y la chica parecían estar bien… ¡La chica! Se sintió como un idiota por haberla olvidado.

—Discúlpame ¿Estás bien?—preguntó mientras se agachaba para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella no parecía tener mucha fuerza en las piernas así que dejó que le abrazara para mantenerse erguida—Ahora que lo pienso no me he presentado. Me llamo Thoma Avenir ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

"_Soy Lily"_ la voz de ella resonó en su cabeza _"Lily Strosek"_

—Lily, es un nombre muy bonito—sonrió él. Por toda respuesta ella se le abalanzó encima, aferrándose a su ropa con fuerza. Sintiendo que los colores se le volvían a subir a la cabeza el joven se las arregló para separarla un poco y hablarle a su dispositivo—Por ahora creo que deberíamos irnos. Steed, busca una salida.

—_Claro, sígueme_—la pequeña cámara comenzó a flotar para buscar un camino.

Sin pensarlo mucho Thoma se agachó ante Lily y la invitó a subir a su espalda.

—No parece que puedas andar muy bien, iremos más rápido de esta forma—dijo él con su misma sonrisa amable cuando notó la mirada que Lily le dedicó—Vamos.

Con un leve asentimiento la joven se agarró a la espalda de su salvador y dejó que la sacara de aquel horrible lugar. Mientras ambos salían de las ruinas y se perdían en los senderos de la montaña, guiados por el pequeño Steed, Lily se encontró a si misma sonriendo. Se acomodó en la espalda de Thoma y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. El joven notó que el cuerpo de Lily estaba menos tenso y al voltear para mirarla la vio profundamente dormida. Meneó la cabeza y continúo su ascenso con Steed por la montaña, dejando las ruinas de las minas tras ellos.

* * *

><p>El olor a quemado era intenso. Mientras los bomberos se apresuraban a extinguir las escasas llamas restantes un esquipo sacaba los cadáveres de los restos humeantes del primer hangar. Habían encontrado 10 cuerpos, junto con un cargamento con extrañas armas y los restos carbonizados de lo que parecía maquinaria científica. La policía tomaba los restos y trataba de identificar a qué pertenecía que. La Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown reprimió un suspiro cansado mientras caminaba por la escena. Escuchó unos pasos y vio llegar a su asistente, Shario Finieno o "Shari" como le gustaba que la llamaran.<p>

—Hemos revisado todo el lote confiscado Fate-san—dijo la investigadora acomodándose los anteojos—No hemos encontrado los dos objetos especificados en esta carga.

—Así que—una nueva voz se unió a la conversación—Tal parece que la Cruz de Plata y el Divisor no se encontraban aquí.

—En efecto ese es el caso, Teana—respondió Fate mirando a la Enforcer de las pistolas—No cabe la menor duda de que esta gente estaba relacionada con el Eclipse.

Ninguna le respondió y la Enforcer rubia no esperaba que lo hicieran. Mirando a su alrededor apretó el mango de Bardiche con fuerza. Se suponía que eran ellas las que habían llegado a Fedikia siguiendo el rastro de un grupo que se sospechaba guardaba relación con la peligrosa infección del Eclipse. La idea había sido localizar y poner al grupo bajo custodia pero algo había salido inmensamente mal. "Se supone que evitamos más muertes" pensó Fate derrotada. Un joven oficial de la policía local se acerco hasta ellas.

—Disculpe, Enforcer Testarossa—saludo el policía en un tono formal y rígido.

— ¿Sucede algo oficial?—inquirió Fate volviéndose hacia él. Era bastante joven, de unos 18 años y probablemente bastante nuevo en la fuerza.

—Los equipos de rescate han encontrado una sobreviviente—dijo de golpe.

— ¡¿Qué?—Todos los sentidos de Fate se pusieron alerta, Shari y Teana también encararon al joven— ¿En qué condiciones se encuentra?

—La trasladaron de emergencia al hospital pero el paramédico me dijo que no es probable que pase la noche. Tenía una herida de bala y varias quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, la encontramos sepultada bajo los restos.

— ¿Y qué más?—inquirió Fate al ver que el policía se detenía y dudaba un momento.

—Bueno… aparentemente ella dijo algo cuando la encontraron y…—el hombre parecía incomodo—El paramédico dijo que pudo ser que escuchara mal… pero le pareció que la sobreviviente le dijo un nombre antes de perder la conciencia.

— ¿Qué nombre?

—… Frank Castle.

Fate se puso tensa al escucharlo. El caso del Eclipse acaba de complicarse aún más.

—Entiendo. Gracias por informarnos—dijo Fate despidiendo al policía que se fue de regreso con los suyos. Al quedarse sola con sus dos ayudante la Enforcer dejo salir ese suspiro que había estado reprimiendo—Esto era lo único que nos faltaba.

— ¿Cree que es verdad, Fate-san?—pregunto Teana—Existe la posibilidad de que la víctima se confundiera o que el nombre solo sea una casualidad.

—No creo que sea eso—dijo Fate. Volvió a pasar la mirada por el lugar destruido y ennegrecido—Tendremos que verificarlo, desde luego, pero solo confirmaremos lo que se nos dijo. Hay que reportarse con Hayate, cuanto antes podamos activar la Sección Especial Seis mejor.

— ¿Cree que esto sea un problema mayor?—intervino Shari.

—Cuando metes a alguien como Frank Castle en la ecuación todo se vuelve un problema mayor—Fate miró a sus asistentes decididamente—No podemos permitir que nadie se infecte con el Eclipse y si llegara a darse el caso deberemos capturar a esa persona a toda costa. Sobretodo tendremos que encontrar a esos infectados antes que Punisher.

* * *

><p>Eso sería todo para mi primer capítulo. Muy apegado al manga ¿No creen? De momento creo que esta será la formula por un rato, al menos por unos cuantos caps más. Dicho sea de paso que es mi intención darle mayor protagonismo a Nanoha en este fic del que se le otorga en su manga (Donde es prácticamente un personaje secundario ya) pero que el propio formato de la historia me lo ha impedido. Si les ha gustado esa fue mi recompensa, si les ha ofendido les pido perdón.<p> 


	2. Movilización

Aquí tengo el capitulo dos de este fic, para no decepcionar a mis… tres lectores. Bueno ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor terminare teniendo más. Pero claro ese es el sueño de cualquier escritor y por más que mi idea sea extraña pienso terminarla lo antes posible. El titulo del cap me salió de la segunda temporada de Nanoha pero creo que le sienta bien. De momento las cosas están tranquilas pero la acción se viene pronto. Por lo menos esa es la intención.

* * *

><p><strong>II – Movilización<strong>

— ¡Hasta que por fin llegamos!—anunció Thoma al salir de entre los árboles. En su espalda Lily se movió para mirar por encima de su hombro—Es una linda vista ¿No creen?

— _¿Quieres tomar una foto para el recuerdo?—_preguntó Steed flotando a su alrededor.

Lily miraba la ciudad frente a ellos con los ojos abiertos. Thoma sonrió y comenzó a caminar nuevamente para llegar a la ciudad. Había pasado una noche desde que él y Lily se encontraran y le había tomado tiempo decidir por donde debería dejar las montañas. Al final se había decidido por salir hacia el mar en lugar de internarse más tierra adentro en el continente. Tardó más en salir porque deliberadamente evitó los caminos, por lo que a pesar de que inició el viaje bastante temprano eran casi las 10 de la mañana cuando llegó al límite del bosque. La ciudad costera a sus pies sería un buen lugar para buscar comida y encontrarle a Lily algo de ropa.

—Cuando lleguemos comeremos algo y podremos tomar un descanso ¿Te parece bien Lily?—el joven se volvió para mirarla.

"_Sí, no hay problema Thoma"_ respondió ella.

—_Dicen que los mariscos en este lugar son muy buenos_ —comento Steed—_También lo son sus almejas asadas._

—No empieces que me está dando hambre—lo regañó Thoma.

Lily soltó una risilla y los tres siguieron su camino en silencio. El joven Avenir estaba pensando en que hacer a continuación. A pesar de llevar apenas tiempo con Lily sentía que en cierta forma era responsable por lo que le pasara, fue él quien la saco de ese lugar y era él quien la estaba llevando a todos lados sin que ella opinara. Bien era cierto que Lily no se había mostrado reticente y se dejaba conducir pero eso solo incrementaba su sensación de responsabilidad. La mente de Thoma era un mar de preguntas pero la noche anterior había creído llegar a un acuerdo con Steed. Lo mejor sería aprovechar que estaban allí en la ciudad y ver si había alguna forma de comunicación inter-dimensional, de esa forma podría contactar con Su-chan y pedirle consejo.

Una parte de él era reticente a molestarla para pedir ayuda, pero luego de pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que era lo mejor para Lily. Su-chan trabajaba para el Buro y sin duda podría conseguir ayuda para ella y ver que estuviera a salvo. Aunque sin duda le daría un sermón por estar haciendo cosas peligrosas… de nuevo. El chico reprimió un suspiro, no era su culpa que los problemas lo buscaran allí a donde fuera, pero desde que tenía memoria había sido un experto en meterse en problemas o situaciones comprometedoras, en más de un sentido. Pero esto no era solo un problema suyo y tenía que pensar en Lily.

Inconscientemente Thoma miró el brazalete que colgaba de su muñeca y que se veía bajo la manga de su chaqueta. También tenía muchas preguntas sobre ese brazalete, el laboratorio y lo que había pasado esa noche que rescato a Lily pero no había hecho ningún intento por hablar con ella al respecto. Como si reaccionara a sus pensamientos la joven a su espalda le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se apoyó sobre su cabeza, como dándole un abrazo. Thoma se sonrojó pero la dejó estar. Lily había dormido muy poco y la había visto llorar mientras lo hacía, era eso lo que lo había detenido de hacerle preguntas.

Lo único que Thoma sabía, o mejor dicho sospechaba, era que el laboratorio era alguna clase de operación ilegal y que Lily estaba envuelta en ello del alguna forma. Sin duda había pasado por mucho cuando estuvo encerrada, pero no parecía saber nada al respecto. De sus conversaciones Thoma dedujo que sufría de amnesia o algo parecido, le había preguntado por su familia pero ella dijo no recordar nada más que el estar encerrada allí y Thoma no preguntó más, aparte de su nombre Lily no parecía poseer mayores conocimientos respecto a ella o su pasado. "Me pregunto si tendrá alguna relación con lo que le hacían allí" pensó Thoma "Quisiera saber pero lo mejor será esperar. Me comunicaré con Su-chan y entonces podremos hablarlo todo tranquilamente en un lugar seguro"

Fuera lo que fuera que le hicieran allí no parecía tener mayores secuelas. Lily estaba bien hasta donde Thoma podía apreciar. Quizás tenía que ver con su falta de memoria pero la chica se comportaba casi como una niña y si bien no dudaba que hubiera sufrido mucho parecía capaz de sonreír con naturalidad. Habiendo tenido su propia historia trágica Thoma se sentía aliviado de ver como lo tomaba ella. Le daba la esperanza de que una vez conseguida la ayuda pudiera dejarlo atrás y aspirar a tener una vida tranquila. Ya bien sabía él lo difícil que era dejar las cosas atrás en algunas ocasiones.

Cuando finalmente bajaron de la montaña y llegaron a la ciudad Lily se quedó sorprendida. La joven miraba todo con una cara de sorpresa y fascinación de un niño pequeño. Thoma se vio a si mismo sonriendo mientras caminaban por las calles. Algunas personas se lo quedaron mirando pero los lugareños en general parecían gente agradable. El olor a sal proveniente del mar era intenso y todo tenía ese encanto de las ciudades antiguas. Como reserva cultural Ruwella era un planeta sin muchos artefactos de alta tecnología como en Mid-Childa así que allí todo era un poco más del "viejo estilo". Encontrar comunicación o transporte inter-dimensional sería complicado. El gruñido de su estomago cortó los pensamientos del joven.

—Parece que estaba más hambriento de lo que creía…—comentó Thoma con una sonrisa nerviosa. Se volvió hacia Lily—Perdóname, quizás te sientas un poco mal pero creo que voy a echar a correr ¡Vamos!

Por toda respuesta Lily se aferro a su cuello, sonriendo, mientras el joven salía disparado seguido de Steed y ganándose algunas sonrisitas de otros transeúntes.

* * *

><p>Nanoha tomó su maleta y salió de la habitación, acomodándose el abrigo sobre su uniforme blanco y azul de instructora. Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su hija esperándola junto a la puerta, con cara inocente y su uniforme de escuela puesto. Al mirar la hora Nanoha se dio cuenta de que en realidad Vivio debería haberse ido ya, llegaría tarde a la escuela. La maga sonrió alegremente y dejo su maleta a un lado, agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que la niña.<p>

—Realmente lo lamento Vivio pero tengo cosas muy serias que atender—dijo Nanoha tomando una de las manos de la niña y apoyando la otra en su hombro—Te quedaras con la abuela Lindy estos días, pórtate bien y asegúrate de no dar muchos problemas ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí!—respondió Vivio rápidamente abrazando a su madre con fuerza. Quizás con un poco más de la necesaria.

Nanoha también le devolvió el abrazo, una parte de ella quería quedarse y seguir con las cosas como hasta ahora pero de verdad tenía que hacer esto. No podía solo quedarse tranquila con todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque le doliera separarse de su hija. Se preguntó si así se habría sentido su madre cuando la había tenido que dejar sola en casa. Ahora entendía lo realmente difícil que era el dividirse entre los hijos y el deber. Sin darse cuenta apretó un poco más el abrazo sobre la niña.

—Fate-mama y yo volveremos lo más pronto posible—dijo la instructora—Cuídate mucho.

—No te preocupes, mamá—la niña de ojos bicolores le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla—Tú también cuídate y da tu mejor esfuerzo.

Finalmente madre e hija rompieron el abrazo, cada una guardándose la tristeza de la partida y sonriendo. Era la primera vez desde hacía años que Nanoha tomaba una misión como aquella, de hecho no lo había vuelto a hacer precisamente para poder criar a Vivio y todo el asunto le traía una sensación agridulce. Por una parte realmente se había acostumbrado a su nueva y tranquila vida con su hija y por el otro lado extrañaba hacer su trabajo como antes. Las dos salieron por la puerta y se despidieron una vez más. Nanoha se subió al auto donde una muy seria Signum y una alegre Agito la esperaban.

—Buenos días, Signum-san, Agito-san—saludó la instructora antes de entrar. La peli-rosa solo asintió con la cabeza y el dispositivo unísono le sonrió.

El auto se puso en movimiento y Nanoha se despidió de su hija agitando la mano hasta que doblaron una esquina y la perdió de vista. Cuando eso pasó se relajó en el asiento y se quedó con una expresión pensativa, mirando por la ventana pero sin mirar nada realmente.

—Sabes que no tenías que venir si no lo deseabas ¿Verdad Takamachi?—comentó Signum sacando a la otra de su ensoñación.

— ¿Eh?—Nanoha se volvió hacia la guardiana de la espada, parpadeando con sorpresa—Claro que lo sé, pero como le dije a Hayate-chan de verdad quiero hacer esto.

—Ya, es solo porque parecías no muy segura hace un momento.

—Bueno… No diré que estoy completamente feliz dejando a Vivio pero es lo que decidí—la maga blanca volvió a mirar por la ventana—Es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme un poco ansiosa.

—Es algo normal. A decir verdad lo manejas bien para ser primeriza—dijo Signum—La primera separación larga realmente es complicada.

—Tienes razón ¿Aunque como es que sabes de eso Signum-san?

—Te sorprendería lo que una aprende con los años.

Agito, que estaba flotando en el asiento trasero, soltó una risilla. Nanoha no dijo nada pero se preguntó, no por primera vez, cuantos años tendrían Signum y los demás Wolkenritter. Habían sido amigos desde hacía años pero a veces era fácil olvidar que en realidad ellos eran muchísimo más viejos que todos los demás, lo suficiente como para marearte si te ponías a pensar en ello. Por eso mismo Nanoha decidió no darle vueltas al asunto y aceptarlo. Sí, estaba ansiosa dejando a Vivio pero también lo estaba por ayudar a Fate-chan y Hayate-chan con todo lo que estaba pasando. Nadie le dijo nunca que ser madre era sencillo y desde el primer momento en que se decidió a ser la madre de Vivio, aquel día en la Cuna, la experiencia no le había enseñado lo contrario. Solo esperaba poder soportar sin tener que llamarla cada 5 minutos, Fate era mejor manejando eso pero ella pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa.

Una pantalla se activo frente a ella. Nanoha pegó un respingo ante el súbito mensaje pero aceptó la comunicación al ver que era de Hayate.

—Hola Hayate-chan—saludó a su amiga y comandante con una sonrisa.

—_Hola Nanoha, veo que ya estas con Signum. Eso es perfecto._

El tono de voz de la joven comandante hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de la Instructora.

— ¿Ocurrió algo ama?—intervino Signum antes de que Nanoha pudiera hacerlo.

—_En realidad no. Se trata sobre sobre Fate-chan, pero ella está perfectamente_—dijo Hayate con rapidez al ver la cara que ponía su amiga en el asiento del copiloto—_Es sobre su reporte en el incidente en Fedikia. Pareciera que tendremos mayores complicaciones en el caso del Eclipse así que hemos decidido acelerar algunas cosas. La Sección Especial Seis comienza funciones a partir de mañana mismo y reduciremos el tiempo de prueba del nuevo equipo en Vaizen._

— ¿Reducir el tiempo de prueba?—inquirió Nanoha. Hasta donde sabía se suponía que por ahora solo debían ir al Mundo Administrado #3 de Vaizen para probar el nuevo armamento durante un par de semanas y realizar los ajustes finales al mismo.

—_Sí, ya sé que es un poco precipitado pero es a la conclusión que llegué con Fate-chan cuando hablamos al respecto_—Hayate se frotó los ojos y fue entonces que Nanoha notó lo cansada que se veía. Se pregunto si habría dormido bien anoche, lo más probable era que no pero también que ella lo negaría si le preguntaba.

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?—preguntó Signum siguiendo en el tema principal.

—_Los detalles aun se están investigando pero pareciera que hay alguien más tras la pista del Eclipse_—respondió la castaña—_Además tenemos reportes de un nuevo ataque en el Mundo No-Administrado #18, Easter, y un incidente inusual en la reserva cultural de Ruwella. Ya envié a Teana para que se ocupe de Easter pero necesitaré que Agito y tú vayan a Ruwella ni bien dejen a Nanoha-chan. Signum, Agito, lamento tener que pedirles esto pero..._

—No hay ningún problema, nos ocuparemos de todo—dijo Agito apoyándose sobre el hombro de su compañera—Déjanoslo a nosotros.

—_Me alegra poder contar con ustedes_—Hayate se las arregló para sonreír y se volvió hacia Nanoha—_En fin así están las cosas, de momento nuestras investigadoras tendrán que moverse mucho. Sé que esperabas más tiempo para acostumbrarte al equipo nuevo pero tenemos que acelerarlo todo Nanoha-chan._

—Está bien, no importa—dijo la instructora con seguridad—además nuestro trabajo no sería lo que es si todo saliera conforme al plan.

—_Tu Unidad 00 y el 03 de Vita están listos, pero aun le están dando los retoques a la Unidad 02 así que en cuanto llegues espero que puedas optimizar tus resultados_—dijo Hayate—_Además Subaru y los otros ya están en camino también. Allí te los encontrarás._

— ¿Y Fate-chan?—preguntó Nanoha. La verdad quería hacerlo desde que empezara la conversación pero no quería sonar aun más ansiosa de lo que ya estaba.

—_Terminando su investigación en Fedikia y también se dirigirá a Vaizen para optimizar los ajustes en Bardiche_—la comandante sonrió amablemente—_Así que se verán pronto. Rein y yo tenemos unos últimos asuntos que resolver en Mid-Childa, pero también planeamos ir para allá cuando llegue el momento. Nuestra base de operaciones estará en Vaizen hasta nuevo aviso. Nos veremos allá._

La pantalla se cerró. Nanoha volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ya estaba allí, otra crisis. No, está vez lo detendrían antes de que las cosas se salieran de control, como ocurriera hacia 6 años en el Incidente de JS. Se llevó una mano al cuello y apretó la esfera roja de Raising Heart. Su dispositivo emitió un leve destello y le hizo sentir mejor el tenerla cerca. Cuando Hayate le había hablado de sus planes para activar una nueva sección especial y le explicó el porqué de todo Nanoha no había dudado en aceptar. Estaban mejor preparados y sabía a qué se enfrentaban, esta vez podrían detenerlo todo antes de que se volviera un incidente o esa era la idea

Aun así las cosas parecían precipitarse como si algo grande estuviera por ocurrir. La instructora miró al cielo preguntándose si otra vez tendría que verse envuelta en una batalla. No sería la primera vez y con seguridad tampoco la última. "No voy a dejar que las cosas lleguen a tal extremo" pensó Nanoha aun aferrando a Raising Heart.

* * *

><p>La lata se le resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo con un estrépito. Con el ceño fruncido se agachó y la recuperó, volviéndola a apoyar contra la mesa y finalmente abriéndola con la mano derecha, la mano sana. Volcó el contenido de la lata, pescado, sobre el pan y cubrió la carne con otra rebanada de pan. Sin detenerse a admirar su obra se la llevó a la boca y se lo comió en unos pocos mordiscos. Luego de eso tomó la lata de cerveza y le dio un trago mientras se sentaba en la silla y encendía el televisor usando los dedos sanos de su mano izquierda para presionar los botones. Las costillas se le resintieron cuando se dejó ir muy fuerte al tomar asiento pero hizo caso omiso del dolor y se dedicó a ver la pantalla sin mucho interés.<p>

Frank Castle era muchas cosas, pero no una persona paciente y lo sabía. Miró las vendas sobre su mano izquierda que le retenían sus dedos índice y anular en posición recta además de limitarle el movimiento de la muñeca. Tuvo que refrenarse para no romperlo contra la pared. Tenía otra venda sobre el torso y cada vez que respiraba muy profundamente o se movía con brusquedad podía sentir como sus costillas protestaban por el movimiento. Dos dedos quebrados, tres costillas fracturadas y varias magulladuras y contusiones lo tenían así. Tomó un trago de cerveza, en la televisión pasaban un canal de noticias que consiguió apartar su atención de sus heridas y su mal humor.

[Estas son las noticias MBC. En un reporte de última hora el Buro ha informado de un ataque terrorista en una remota región del Mundo No-Administrado #18, Easter, apenas esta mañana. La identidad de los culpables aun es desconocida pero las autoridades se han desplegado y empiezan la investigación. Este ataque se suma a una ola de ataques a pequeñas poblaciones aisladas en mundos administrados y no-administrados por la TSAB. Las autoridades aun no…]

"Debería estar allí" pensó Castle mirando las imágenes que presentaba el canal de noticias. Un pueblo pequeño, solo dos sobrevivientes. Dos personas en una población que hasta el día de ayer tenía 200 habitantes. Apretó el puño y arrugó la lata de cerveza, aun con medio contenido adentro. Arrojó la cosa y se secó la mano con un trapo. Lo único que lo retenía era la prudencia. Pensaba en su cuerpo como un arma más y debía ocuparse de darle mantenimiento. Salir herido solo ocasionaría más daño, no estaría a punto y le daría oportunidad al enemigo. O por lo menos eso se decía, pero mirando las imágenes le era difícil contener su humor. Micro tenía razón, se estaba tomando esto demasiado a pecho.

Se puso de pie y se fue a buscar a Soulbreaker. El dispositivo descansaba en forma de cruz sobre lo que hacía de mesa de noche. Castle lo tomó y se lo colgó al cuello, sintiéndose más completo al notar el frío toque del metal sobre el pecho. No tenía mucho que hacer. No podía entrenar estando herido, tampoco podía investigar nada porque Microchip se había llevado los datos que recupera en el hangar y prácticamente había amenazado con destruirlos si Frank decidía no descansar.

El problema en parte era que su casa segura no era precisamente un hotel de placer. Pensada ante todo como un escondite, almacén y de ser necesario fortaleza, el edifico pequeño en el cual Castle se había refugiado era uno de sus muchos refugios a lo largo del mar dimensional. Nada de dimensiones de bolsillo o naves de alta tecnología, solo lo básico: cuatro paredes y un techo. Claro que con ajustes menores como un sistema de vigilancia integrado, paredes y puertas reforzadas y el almacenaje de armas, municiones, piezas de dispositivos y cualquier cosa imaginable. En resumen la eficacia y la práctica estaban por encima de la comodidad.

—_It´s all right, my Lord?_—la voz mecánica de su dispositivo rompió el ambiente.

—Todo está bien—respondió el Punisher.

Antes de que Soulbreaker añadiera algo una pequeña alerta se activó. Era una llamada silenciosa que hacía reaccionar el dispositivo y que alertaba de que alguien acaba de romper el perímetro. Frank apagó el televisor y activó una pantalla frente a su rostro para mirar afuera. Un hombre joven, delgado y con una chaqueta azul caminaba tranquilamente hasta la puerta. Sin hacer ruido Castle tomó una de las pistolas del suelo y se movió en posición para recibir al recién llegado con una bala en el rostro de ser preciso. La puerta se abrió y se escucharon unos pasos subir las escaleras.

—Soy yo Frank, por favor baja el arma y no me dispares—la voz de Micro llegó hasta los oídos de Punisher pero no bajó el arma hasta que el susodicho apareció por el hueco de la habitación—Por todos los cielos, un día de estos de verdad vas a meterme un tiro.

—Solo si te pones lento. Ahora quítame estos vendajes antes de que los rompa—dijo Castle a modo de saludo dejando la pistola a un lado.

—No seas impaciente Frank. Debimos llamar a alguien, sabes que solo soy médico en teoría, nunca me gradué como tal—a pesar de sus protestas Microchip dejó el bulto que traía consigo en el suelo y se acercó a Punisher, que se sentó en la silla mientras el otro examinaba el vendaje de las costillas y la mano—Vas sanando bien. Si te lo tomaras con calma estarías perfecto en dos semanas.

—Sería más fácil con magia de sanación—masculló el paciente.

—Ya te he dicho que no eres un dispositivo. No puedo solo desarmarte y volverte a armar. Mucha magia no le hace bien al cuerpo.

—Una vez me rompí la pierna y el brazo. Me curé en 7 días.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y hace cuanto de eso? Te conozco desde hace 6 años y me duele decírtelo Frank, pero no te estás haciendo más joven—el hombre se acomodó los lentes mientras quitaba el yeso de la muñeca de Castle, pero dejaba las tablillas en los dedos—Esfuerzas demasiado tu cuerpo. No quiero ni imaginarme los problemas de salud que debes tener y que no me comentas.

—Eres mi apoyo de inteligencia, no mi niñera.

—En tú caso una cosa lleva siempre a la otra—Micro parecía dispuesto a añadir algo más pero se quedó callado. Eso no le pasó desapercibido al otro.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Terminé de descifrar parte de los datos encriptados que recuperaste—dijo Micro poniéndose de pie y regresando a buscar sus cosas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Algo del Divisor o la Cruz de Plata?

—No explícitamente pero creo que podríamos tener la pista de otros infectados—su tono era sosegado. Sacó un pequeño dispositivo en forma de tubo y desplegó un par de pantallas entre ambos—Ha habido más ataques en las últimas horas.

—Sí, ya sé lo de Easter—masculló Castle.

—Me lo imagine pero me refería a otro incidente—Micro cambio las imágenes y aparecieron unas fotos de lo que parecían unas ruinas en medio de una montaña—Esto ocurrió en Ruwella. Según la policía local informo a la TSAB el ataque pareciera haber ocurrido prácticamente al mismo tiempo que tú atacabas al grupo en Saint Valerie. Si acaso algunos minutos de diferencia. Pero hay algo especial

— ¿Qué hace este ataque diferente de los otros?—Punisher miró las imágenes sin captar nada en particular. El lugar parecía haber sufrido un fuerte impacto, aunque pareciera como si algo hubiera salido de debajo de las ruinas, a juzgar por las señales.

—Que no hubo víctimas fatales.

— ¿No?

Eso era raro. Los Eclipse Drivers solían actuar salvajemente y asesinar sin consideración. Era imposible entonces que el responsable fuera un infectado.

—Aparentemente las autoridades detectaron una gran señal mágica y fue eso lo que los alertó. Encontraron un grupo cuando llegaron al lugar. Luego de interrogarlos se llegó a la conclusión de que en efecto se trataba de algo relacionado con el Eclipse y fue cuando informaron a la TSAB—Micro se guardó el aparato y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos—Todo parece indicar que le han dejado el caso a la comandante Hayate Yagami. Ya han movilizado todo para una nueva unidad militar especial, compuesta de magos de élite. Tiene investigadores aquí mismo en Fedikia, en Easter y parece que piensa enviar agentes a Ruwella. No están haciendo estas cosas precisamente públicas.

—Así que dejan que ella lleve las cosas otra vez. No recuerdo que funcionara particularmente bien con el Incidente de JS—comentó Punisher rascándose la barbilla y pensando.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no fue enteramente su culpa y en cualquier caso creo que deberías tener esto en cuenta—Micro volvió a colocarse sus lentes—Esta unidad especial estará siguiendo muy de cerca el caso del virus Eclipse, si vas tras los infectados podrías terminar enfrentándote a ellos y a estos magos también.

Castle no respondió. Micro tenía un buen punto. Nunca mataba magos de la TSAB. Todos ellos estaban en el mismo bando, eran sus aliados aunque ellos no lo consideraran así. El problema era que esquivar a unos cuantos policías no era lo mismo que despistar a una unidad de elite. Si no tenía cuidado podrían terminar capturándolo y eso no sería bueno para nadie. Bah, si las cosas fueran sencillas él nunca hubiera empezado en primer lugar.

—Tendrás que sanarme rápido. Al menos lo suficiente para poder moverme con libertad—dijo en voz alta—Y tenemos que hacer algo con el equipo que me diste. Apenas me sirvió para contener al otro. Sin el traje de batalla me hubiera hecho pedazos.

—… Como quieras Frank—dijo Micro resignado. Levantó sus manos y conjuro un círculo mágico a los pies de Castle—De hecho tengo un par de ideas con respecto a eso que quiero probar.

—Perfecto, empieza todo cuando termines conmigo. Quiero llegar hoy mismo a Ruwella.

— ¿La reserva cultural? Creía que seguirías la pista en Easter.

—Es una corazonada. Hay algo con respecto a Ruwella que no me gusta.

—… ¿Seguro que tiene que ver con el caso?—inquirió Microchip mirando a su compañero con el ceño fruncido.

—Cállate y sigue en lo tuyo—replicó Punisher. No obstante apartó la mirada y sus ojos fueron a parar en una vieja foto que tenía junto al televisor. En esa foto aparecían una versión mucho más joven de él mismo junto a una mujer y dos niños.

* * *

><p>La ventana de comunicación se cerró cuando cortaron la trasmisión. La Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos mientras conducía su deportivo negro hacia la base de la Sección Especial Seis en Vaizen. A su lado Shari tecleaba unos datos en su computadora.<p>

— ¿Hay alguna noticia de Fedikia?—preguntó Fate de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Respecto a qué Fate-san?—respondió Shari con desconcierto.

—Lo lamento, estoy poniendo en voz alta mis pensamientos—dijo Fate. Tenía la mala costumbre de quedarse rumiando las cosas y de pronto soltar lo que se traía por la cabeza—Me refiero a la sobreviviente del ataque en Saint Valerie.

—Nada aún. Los doctores informaron esta mañana que cayó en una especie de coma—respondió la asistente acomodándose los lentes y siguiendo con su trabajo—Tenía heridas masivas y una gran pérdida de sangre. Ha sido todo un milagro que durara hasta hoy, pero ignoran cuanto más lo hará.

—Entiendo—murmuro la Enforcer.

Aquella sobreviviente era la única testigo de lo que realmente había pasado esa noche. Luego de que investigaran a fondo los restos del hangar, la policía había recuperado varios dispositivos armados y piezas de armadura blindada, en su mayoría cascos, con sistemas de grabación y vigilancia. Aparentemente la carga guardada en ese hangar había estado fuertemente defendida. No es que hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia. Inconscientemente Fate apretó las manos sobre el volante al recordar las cintas que habían descubierto.

—En ese caso tendremos que dejar ese lado de la investigación por perdido—comentó Shari cerrando su computadora y mirando a su superior—Aunque las grabaciones probaron que fue Frank Castle el responsable por el ataque en Saint Valerie.

—Desde luego pero esa es solo la mitad de la historia, Shari—Fate vio la salida que tenía que tomar y dobló el vehículo—Lo que me interesa más es la identidad de los responsables por las replicas de los Divisores que encontramos. Con respecto a Castle ya no es mucho lo que se puede hacer.

—Teana mencionó a la familia Hückebein ahora que se comunicó ¿No serían ellos los que están detrás de todo?

Fate pensó unos momentos antes de responder. La idea más sensata sería asumir que existía una conexión entre los Hückebein y los Eclipse Drivers que parecía pulular por el mar dimensional causando estragos pero había algo que no estaba bien. El problema era que Teana había reportado que las dos únicas sobrevivientes, una madre y su hija pequeña, solo pudieron identificar el Divisor de su atacante pero no a éste. Lo mismo era en todos los casos: o bien no había sobrevivientes o bien estos no eran capaces de identificar a sus atacantes.

—Podría ser…—dijo finalmente—pero hay algo que no cuadra. Hasta ahora nos consta que los Hückebein han conducido experimentos con el Eclipse, pero nunca han tratado de crear y expandir el virus, además todas esas replicas… decididamente parece el trabajo de alguna clase de organización y no parecieran tener relación con la familia.

—Así que podríamos tener que vérnoslas con los Hückebein, algún grupo desconocido, los infectados…

—Y Punisher. Sí, a todas luces esto se está por convertirse en un incidente. Si no tenemos cuidado las cosas podrían salirse de control.

"Si es que ya no lo han hecho" pensó Fate. No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando, desde que aceptara el caso para el Eclipse nada le gustaba. Todos aquellos ataques a villas solitarias, todas esas vidas perdidas ¿Cuántas escenas del crimen había tenido que ver? ¿Cuántas alertas había respondido solo para llegar tarde? Siempre un paso atrás, siempre persiguiendo las pistas pero nunca alcanzándolas. Era como si lo que buscara doblara una esquina frente a ella y cuando llegaba y daba la vuelta a la misma descubría que había desaparecido. Fate notó que estaba apretando el volante con fuerza solo porque las manos comenzaron a dolerle. Aflojó su agarre y respiró profundo para serenarse. Lo ocurrido en Saint Valerie y en Easter eran tragedias terribles. Desde hacía años Fate tomaba esas cosas con aplomo y reafirmaban su resolución de resolver el caso. El único problema era que siempre le resultaba difícil sobreponerse.

—Pero, para eso fue que la comandante Yagami formo la Sección Especial Seis ¿No?—dijo Shari de repente.

Fate asintió y se relajó visiblemente.

—Sí, tienes razón Shari—reconoció la Enforcer—De hecho ¿No se supone que hoy nos reuniríamos en la base para probar el equipo AEC?

—La comandante Yagami me informó que Nanoha-san y los demás llegaran hoy en la tarde. Los del Instituto de Técnicas Caledfwlch ya han movilizado las Unidades de Strike Cannons.

La Enforcer pensó en su propio dispositivo. Las personas del Instituto ya habían modificado a Bardiche, haciéndolo un prototipo para la 5ta generación de dispositivos y en teoría el arma perfecta para combatir a los Eclipse Drivers.

—En ese caso mientras Teana y Signum manejan la investigación en las escenas del crimen nosotros coordinaremos nuestras acciones aquí, en Vaizen—Fate se permitió una mueca irónica—De momento lo único que podemos hacer es esperar. Ellos se moverán tarde o temprano.

Shari solo asintió. En efecto con los casos recientes no se lograba demasiado. Necesitaban una pista más fresca. De momento el único rastro esperanzador era el que Signum seguía en Ruwella, pero hasta que la Sección Especial Seis no entrara en funciones oficialmente los investigadores estarían prácticamente solos. Incluso ahora Fate se daba cuenta de que en realidad depositaban sus esperanzas en un equipo experimental, si las armas AEC fallaban no habría nada que pudiera detener a los Eclipse Drivers. Y estaba el asunto de Frank Castle. No sabía bien porque pero Fate tenía la impresión de que, para bien o para mal, Punisher tendría un papel que jugar en todo aquello.

"Nosotros nos movilizamos y ellos también. Ahora solo queda ver quien llega primero" pensó la Enforcer rubia mientras conducía.

* * *

><p>— ¿Comunicación inter-dimensional?—la señora del puesto frunció el ceño mientras pensaba—No, aquí no tenemos nada de tan alta tecnología.<p>

—Oh, la verdad es que me lo esperaba—dijo Thoma bajando la cabeza.

—Aunque si quieres enviar una carta o un mensaje electrónico deberías probar con la iglesia que está al otro lado de la montaña—dijo la señora sacando los pinchos de la parrilla.

—Sí, de hecho ya estuve allí.

—Bien, gracias por esperar—la mujer le tendió al joven los dos pinchos que sacó de su parrilla—Aquí tienes tus almejas asadas.

—Muchas gracias—Thoma tomó los pinchos y le pagó a la sonriente señora del puesto.

—_Así que ¿Lo esperabas?_—preguntó Steed que colgaba del cuello del joven.

—Sí, después de todo esa es la idea de una reserva cultural—respondió Thoma mientras caminaban entre la gente del mercado—Simplemente seguiremos con lo planeado. Le compraremos ropa a Lily para luego irnos a la iglesia. Lo bueno es que no importa de qué mundo se trate las Iglesias del Santo Rey siempre son iguales.

—_Me parece una idea sensata._

No dijeron más. Thoma caminó de regreso a donde había dejado a Lily. A decir verdad había sido idea de ella que la dejara en aquella banca en los alrededores de la plaza. La joven estaba sentada, junto con las otras bolsas que había comprado, mirando a su alrededor con una expresión serena. Cuando ella giró la cabeza y lo vio le sonrió.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar Lily—se disculpó el joven. Le pasó uno de los pinchos—Ten cuidado, están calientes.

"_Gracias Thoma"_ Lily tomo el palo que le ofrecía y lo sopló un poco antes de darle un mordisco. Su expresión cambio por completo ni bien lo hizo. _"¡Está delicioso!_"

—Me alegro que te gustara—dijo Thoma sin poder evitar sonreír divertido.

Lily siguió comiendo completamente concentrada, pero sin ansia, disfrutando de cada bocado como si fuera la cosa más sabrosa del mundo. Se veía realmente tierna. Thoma cortó esa línea de pensamiento antes de que fuera más lejos. Apartando la mirada se dedicó a comer sus propias almejas asadas en silencio. "La verdad es que si que están buenas" pensó mientras daba un bocado.

—_Por cierto ¿Dónde piensas descansar esta noche?_—inquirió Steed rompiendo el silencio.

—Ya encontraremos un lugar—respondió Thoma. Dio otro mordisco a sus almejas—Por lo demás seria agradable dormir en una cama para variar. Pero ¿Dónde podremos encontrar la ropa?

—_Respecto a ello, creo que hay un mercado de pulgas en aquella dirección_—Steed se descolgó del cuello de su amo y señaló—_Podríamos encontrar algo por allí._

—Parece una buen idea, Lily iremos allí después de comer.

Luego de terminar sus almejas asadas y de que Thoma le regalara a Lily la última que le quedaba cuando esta terminó las suyas, el joven Avenir se puso de pie y se llevó a Lily a cuestas para mirar en el mercado de pulgas. Era toda una avenida repleta de pequeños puestos en los cuales los vendedores saludaban a todo el que pasaba y los invitaban a mirar con amables palabras y sonrisas para ganar dinero. Apenas habían empezado a caminar por los puestos cuando vio uno que parecía prometedor. La dueña era una joven como de su edad, que vestía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones cortos de color vino, tenía el pelo de color purpura y los ojos dorados. Ni bien Thoma paró frente a su puesto ella se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¡Hola guapo! Mira aquí tengo ropa muy linda—dijo sonriendo y enseñándole una camisa.

—Eh… busco ropa y zapatos para ella—dijo Thoma. Lily se asomó por su espalda para poder mirar bien a la chica de la tienda de ropa.

—Bueno, bueno—la joven dejó la camisa en el suelo—En ese caso ¿Cuál es su talla de ropa y de zapatos?

—Ah… esto…—Thoma se dio cuenta de que lo ignoraba. Justo estaba pensando en cómo salir del apuro pero la chica de ojos dorados se le adelantó.

—Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh?—dijo la chica hablando más consigo misma que con él. De repente saco una cinta métrica de ninguna parte y la agitó en el aire como si fuera un lazo— ¡En ese caso tomare sus medidas!

—Eso… sería bueno—dijo Thoma un poco nervioso ante el súbito entusiasmo de la sastre. No sabía si eran ideas suyas o ella de verdad tenía estrellas en los ojos.

— ¡Por supuesto!—la chica parecía en su mundo. Señaló un pequeño banco donde Thoma dejo a Lily—además como un regalo especial te haré un corte de pelo si compras mi ropa.

—Eh…—solo pudo parpadear mientras la chica le colocaba una manta en torno al cuello a Lily y se ponía a trabajar.

A decir verdad era cierto que Lily tenía en cabello desordenado y un poco enredado, quizás producto de vivir en aquel lugar por quien sabía cuánto tiempo, así que un corte de pelo era una buena idea. Thoma se sentó en una silla junto al puesto mientras la chica de pelo purpura se ponía manos a la obra.

— _¿Crees que esto esté bien?_—preguntó Steed flotando junto a su cabeza.

—Creo que es más fácil que intentar detenerla—replicó Thoma con una sonrisa incomoda.

La chica de la tienda de ropa parecía una buena persona pero muy enérgica. Pero mientras Lily no se mostrara incomoda con ella él no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar, de hecho le había parecido que ambas habían logrado una especie de entendimiento silencioso que escapaba a su comprensión. El joven Avenir se quedo junto al puesto por lo que le pareció unos 45 minutos cuando la sastre llamo su atención.

—Listo ya he terminado ¿Qué les parece?—anunció con voz cantarina pasándole un espejo a Lily, que seguía sentada con una tela alrededor de su cuerpo para que la ropa no se le llenara con el cabello cortado.

"_Asombroso. Mi cabello está muy bien"_ Lily miraba el pequeño espejito mientras se tocaba la cabeza con la otra mano. En efecto su pelo estaba mucho mejor, con los mechones en su lugar y parecía una típica joven con el pelo largo en lugar de alguien que no había tocado su cabello en meses.

—Me gusta mucho—dijo Thoma mirándolas a ambas.

—Y lo mejor es combinar ese nuevo peinado con…—la sastre tomo la tela que envolvía a Lily e hizo una pausa dramática antes de retirarla de un tirón— ¡Este hermoso vestido! ¿No está linda?

Lily ahora traía puesta una blusa de manga larga blanca, con un lazo celeste en torno al cuello, cerrado con un broche en forma de flor. Además tenía una falda larga purpura y unas medias negras largas que desparecían por debajo de la falda. La joven sonrió tímidamente y se acomodó un poco el cabello detrás de la oreja. Thoma tragó en seco, pero se recuperó rápido.

—Sí, sí. Muy linda—dijo él aplaudiendo suavemente. Lily aplaudió con él.

—Me alegro que les gustara—la dueña de la tienda trajó un par de botas del mismo color que la falda y se las puso a Lily.

—Por cierto ¿Estás segura sobre el precio?—preguntó Thoma rascándose la cabeza—Digo, el que sea tan barato…

— ¡Claro! Todo lo hice yo misma—ella se puso a recoger sus cosas y a guardarlas—Es como un pasatiempo.

—Para ser solo un pasatiempo se ve que eres bastante hábil—comentó el joven mientras sacaba su monedero y buscaba el dinero.

Lo que Thoma no noto fue que al mover la muñeca para sacar las monedas la manga de su chaqueta se cayó un poco, dejando al descubierto el brazalete que llevaba, aunque la chica de la tienda de ropa sí que lo noto. Antes de que él pudiera añadir algo más sintió como le agarraba el brazo y retiraba la tela para poder ver mejor el aro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo brazalete!—exclamó la joven examinándolo y moviendo el brazo de Thoma sin ninguna vergüenza— ¿Es de oro puro? Vi que tu novia tenía uno parecido ¿Se los ponen juntos?

—Esto… yo…—Thoma pensó en una manera de explicarse. Detrás de la emocionada chica Lily lo miraba preocupada.

—Oye pero no tiene como abrirlo—la joven de pelo purpura tiraba del brazalete y recorría toda su superficie— ¿Cómo te lo quitas?

"Esto se está poniendo problemático" pensó Thoma. Lo último que quería era ponerse a explicar la verdad y no se le ocurría ninguna mentira que pudiera poner fin a la conversación.

—Bueno… ¡Es un secreto!—dijo precipitadamente soltándose de su agarre y dándole las monedas— ¡Toma aquí tienes el dinero!

La chica parpadeo confundida por el súbito cambio de su cliente, pero se dio vuelta para guardar las monedas y buscar el cambio.

—Hay una razón por la cual no te lo puedes quitar ¿Verdad?—preguntó mientras revolvía su dinero—Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte… ¿Eh?—cuando se dio la vuelta Thoma había desaparecido, giró la cabeza y lo vio ya a una buena distancia de su puesto con la otra chica en brazos— ¡Hey! ¡Te olvidas de tu cambio!

— ¡Quédatelo!—Thoma agitó la mano para despedirse. Lily lo imito— ¡Gracias por todo, señorita de la tienda de ropa!

— ¡De nada!—La chica se guardó las monedas y se despidió diciendo adiós con el brazo. Aquella era una pareja de lo más extraña.

* * *

><p>La capitana Signum estudió las ruinas, mirando todas las señales en la piedra. A su alrededor algunos miembros de la policía local hablaban en voz baja comentando lo que había encontrado. El lugar en el que estaban parecía una habitación cerrada, o eso había sido, la piedra y el metal estaban deformados y ennegrecidos. Mirando al techo vio un agujero que se abría paso entre los diferentes niveles y que dejaba ver el cielo del planeta, teñido con ese resplandor naranja que señalaba el ocaso. De los interrogatorios a las personas encontradas en aquel lugar Signum sabía que esa era la habitación donde habían guardado los objetos perdidos.<p>

—Esto es un desastre—una voz sacó a la guerrera de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza para ver llegar a su pequeño dispositivo unísono. Agito flotó hasta ella y se apoyó en su hombro—Se supone que el intruso entró hasta aquí, abrió las cerraduras electrónicas y se robó el Divisor para luego volar la entrada y desaparecer… No me lo termino de creer ¿Tú qué piensas Signum?

—Puede que tengas razón—la peli-rosa miró hacia el agujero del techo nuevamente— ¿Y qué hay del sospechoso? Ya tenemos la descripción ¿No?

—Sí, ahora mismo han repartido imágenes de él por todo el continente y ya empezó la búsqueda. Así que esperamos tener resultados pronto.

—Según lo que averiguamos el incidente en Fedikia fue obra de un criminal conocido y Teana dice que es probable que los Hückebein estuvieran tras el ataque en Easter—dijo Signum pensativa—pero pareciera que esto es obra de alguien más.

—Incluso si el joven no calza con la descripción de los Hückebein eso no quita que pudiera estar en contacto con ellos—apunto Agito.

—Igual hay algo que no me gusta en todo esto—la guerrera comenzó a caminar para salir de las ruinas—Siento que estamos al borde de una nueva batalla.

—No importa lo que pase, nosotras podremos detener al ladrón del Divisor—dijo Agito levantándose y colocando la mano en el pecho.

—Sí, nuestra misión es detenerlo.

Ambas salieron del interior de las ruinas, que ahora estaban rodeadas de equipos técnicos de la TSAB y varias patrullas de la policía local. En medio de tanta frenética actividad pareciera como si todos quisieran encontrar algo que ayudara a resolver el caso, pero Signum dudaba de que las piedras y restos de maquinaria pudieran decir mucho más al respecto. Ella era un caballero, que le pusieran a su enemigo en frente y se ocuparía de él, eso de estar jugando al gato y el ratón se le daba mejor a Testarossa. Un oficial de policía se acerco a ambas.

—Capitana Signum—el hombre saludo—pareciera que encontramos al ladrón.

— ¿Dónde?—preguntó la guerrera poniéndose tensa. Aquello había sido rápido, quizás demasiado rápido.

—Aparentemente fue visto en una ciudad cercana, en la costa. Aun así no tenemos confirmación pero hemos despachado varias unidades para buscarlo, capitana.

—Que los hombres se mantengan alejados, nadie debe intentar abordarlo hasta que lleguemos a la escena—Signum se dirigió rápido a una de las patrullas seguida por el policía y Agito.

— ¿Crees que tengamos problemas?—inquirió el pequeño dispositivo Belka.

—No lo sé, de ser posible preferiría terminar esto sin lucha pero nos llevaremos al portador del Divisor. Por la fuerza si es necesario.

* * *

><p>Aquel había sido un día largo. Thoma dejo a Lily sentada en la cama y el mismo se dejó caer en la otra. Luego de abandonar el mercado de pulgas y de averiguar bien al respecto, habían descubierto que en efecto no había nada en la ciudad que les permitiera comunicarse inter-dimensionalmente. Como se terminaba el día habían buscado una casa de huéspedes para pasar la noche. El lugar que encontraron era una vieja casa de huéspedes hecha de madera y con habitaciones sencillas. Lily estudiaba el colchón de su cama, notando su suavidad.<p>

—Sera mejor que descansemos mientras podamos—dijo Thoma poniéndose de pie y quitándose su abrigo blanco—En lo personal quisiera llegar a la iglesia cuanto antes, pero de irnos ahora no llegaríamos si no hasta el amanecer. Mejor descansamos aquí y partimos en la mañana.

"_Es asombroso ¡Sabes mucho sobre eso Thoma!"_ comento Lily deteniendo su examen del colchón.

—Bueno, es que he estado viajando todo el tiempo—respondió él sentándose nuevamente.

"_¿Siempre?"_ ahora que Lily lo pensaba, no sabía mucho de Thoma. No había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar y lo habían hecho casi siempre sobre ella. A decir verdad se sentía muy cómoda con él. Era una persona muy amable y agradable, además de que la había ayudado a salir de aquel lugar horrible. Quería saber más cosas de él, como por ejemplo porque le daba la sensación de que, bajo esa mirada cálida que le dirigía se escondía algo oscuro y triste.

—Este viaje en particular ha sido verdaderamente largo—dijo el joven con una sonrisa cansada—He tenido que vender algunas cosas y…

—_Además has tenido algunos trabajos muy extraños_—intervino Steed.

"_¿Siempre estás solo?"_ pregunto Lily

—No, de hecho tengo un lugar al cual regresar. Pero ahora mismo estoy en una especie de búsqueda.

"_¿Una búsqueda? ¿De qué clase?"_

—Podrías decir que me busco a mi mismo, aunque no estoy muy seguro—Thoma se rascó la cabeza y sonrió nerviosamente, pero aparto la mirada—Para ser sincero no estoy muy seguro de lo que busco o de que haría si llegara a encontrarlo. Aun así desearía poder hacerlo—animó un poco el tono—En cualquier caso me he sentido muy cómodo viajando.

Lily se quedó en silencio digiriendo esas palabras mientras Thoma se volvía para comentarle algo a Steed que ella no alcanzó a escuchar. Era como había pensado. Lily se había estado preguntando cómo era que él la había encontrado o que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar, era obvio que no sabía nada de los hombres de las instalaciones y ella misma no estaba muy segura de saber algo. Por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza cada vez que intentaba recordar. Solo recordaba el frío, el dolor y el miedo, la soledad y la tristeza. Pero Thoma la había liberado, a pesar de que estaba en un viaje que evidentemente significaba mucho para él. Incluso se molestaba en ayudarla y dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, otros la hubieran dejado tirada o ni siquiera se hubieran molestado en ayudarla. Lily apretó la mano en las sabanas.

Era una carga. Ni siquiera se podía tener bien en pie ella sola y aquel chico tan amable y atento no se había quejado en lo más mínimo. Y estaba el asunto del brazalete. Miró el aro de metal en su muñeca izquierda. Solo sabía que ella y Thoma habían formalizado un contrato y que estaban conectados pero no mucho más. Había algo con respecto a eso que la molestaba. Era desesperante sentir que no tenías respuestas pero que estas vendrían si tan solo tuviera una pista más. Miró a Thoma de nuevo, que seguía hablando con su dispositivo y no pudo soportarlo más.

"_Thoma, yo… Gracias y… perdóname"_ Lily se bajó de la cama y cayó de rodillas al piso frente al joven que se quedo impresionado por la acción, pero ella necesitaba explicarse _"Me rescataste a pesar de estar en medio de tu viaje. Pasaste por cosas terribles y aun así eres tan amable conmigo… yo solo quiero agradecerte por ello"_

—Eh… no, no hay necesidad de ponerse así—se veía un poco nervioso— ¡Yo lo hice porque quería hacerlo!

Lily bajó la cabeza pero de repente sintió como Thoma le pasaba los brazos bajo los suyos y la ayudaba a incorporarse en la cama, regalándole esa misma mirada segura y esa sonrisa amable que le diera en las ruinas.

—No te preocupes por eso. A mí también me rescató una persona muy amable, así que hare de todo para que ya no estés sola o triste ¿Está bien?

"_Sí… gracias Thoma"_ Lily sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>—Fuiste todo un éxito señorita.<p>

—Je, je, je, je, gracias.

La joven de la tienda de ropa sonrió y guardó las últimas cosas en su equipaje. El pequeño mercadillo de pulgas cerraba un par de horas después de la caída del sol y todos los vendedores recogían sus puestos. A la joven le había ido muy bien aquel día y prácticamente había vendido de todo. Aunque claro sus clientes más extraños habían sido aquella pareja de chicos como de su edad… se preguntó que estarían haciendo. Mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas vio a unos patrulleros hablando con los otros vendedores. "¿Qué estará pasando?" pensó viendo las caras serias. Decidió acercarse para averiguarlo.

—Disculpe señor oficial de policía—se acercó a uno de los patrulleros y estiró la mano para tocarle el hombro y llamar su atención— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

— ¿Eres una residente?—preguntó el hombre volviéndose.

—No, solo soy una viajera—la chica de la tienda de ropa sonrió alegremente—vendo cosas que hago a mano para poder tener dinero para viajar.

—Ya veo…—el hombre se permitió una sonrisilla—De cualquier forma ¿No has visto a un chico como de tu edad? Tiene el cabello marrón y lleva un abrigo blanco, es muy probable que lo acompañe una joven.

— ¿Ah?—recordó claramente a los dos chicos que se había topado ese mismo día— ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

—Es sospechoso de robo y tenemos una orden de arresto para él. Aparentemente se robo algo en unas ruinas cercanas ¿No lo has visto?

—Eh… No, lo siento. Pero si los veo se lo haré saber—la chica de la tienda de ropa se despidió y se retiro rápidamente.

Así que su misterioso cliente era sospechoso de robo, a lo mejor eso explicaba porque él y su novia venían con tanta prisa y la última con tan poca ropa. Aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser algo de lo más interesante. Regresó a su puesto y recogió sus cosas para luego salir corriendo calle abajo en la dirección que le había parecido ver que se perdían sus dos clientes más temprano.

* * *

><p>Era cerca de medianoche cuando unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Thoma. Se incorporó con rapidez. En la otra cama Lily se despertó frotándose los ojos y lo miró confundida.<p>

—Perdón, buenas noches—llegó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta—Soy oficial de policía y me gustaría hablar con ustedes sobre un caso de robo.

Thoma se puso tenso. Steed se acercó y le murmuró que tuviera cuidado, él le hizo un gesto a Lily para que se quedara en la cama mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Supongo que una conversación no hará…—Thoma abrió la puerta lentamente pero se quedo de piedra al ver a la persona al otro lado— ¡¿La señorita de la tienda de ropa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Tengo importantes noticias para mi cliente!—la joven de pelo purpura entró en la habitación cuando Thoma se apartó—Parece que te han acusado de robo y están detrás de ti ¿Verdad?

—… Algo así pero no es lo que parece—admitió Thoma—No hemos hecho nada malo.

—Eso pensé, de cualquier manera es probable que la policía venga a este lugar muy pronto—la chica parecía estar bastante relajada—Así que si se van a ir es mejor que lo hagan ahora.

—Gracias por el aviso pero ¿No estás yendo muy lejos? Digo si es alguna clase de servicio especial es demasiado para una tienda de ropa.

—Puedes decir que soy la linda y excéntrica chica de la tienda de ropa—la joven agitó un dedo frente a la cara de Thoma—pero por ahora soy solo la guía de la ruta de escape ¿Qué te parece?

— _¿Qué deberíamos hacer Thoma?_

— ¿Y a mí por qué me lo preguntas?

Suspirando derrotado el joven Avenir aceptó lo inevitable. Recogieron todas sus cosas, pagaron la habitación y al amparo de la noche los tres dejaron la casa de huéspedes guiados por la chica de pelo purpura. La ciudad parecía estar llena de policías, pero la joven de la tienda de ropa conocía atajos y antes de que pasara mucho habían conseguido salir de la ciudad sin ningún percance. Thoma no se permitió respirar tranquilo hasta que perdieron la ciudad de vista al subir por el camino de regreso a la montaña.

—Bueno señorita de la tienda de ropa de verdad gracias por todo—dijo el joven acomodándose a Lily a su espalda—pero creo que ya puedes dejarnos.

—Oh, no seas así. Los llevare hasta su destino—la joven sonrió pícaramente y le guiño un ojo—Además no soy "la señorita de la tienda de ropa" mi nombre es Isis.

Él se quedó sin respuesta ¿Cómo había acabado metiéndose en ese lío? Además ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? En sus viajes había conocido gente de lo más extraña pero aquella joven se llevaba el premio al ser, de lejos, la más excéntrica, le recordó a una de las hermanas de Su-chan y la idea de que quizás fueran más parecidas no le hacía mucha gracia precisamente. En su espalda Lily le sonrió, como para darle ánimos.

—… Yo soy Thoma y ella es Lily—dijo finalmente agachando la cabeza en señal de derrota—Estos últimos días si que han sido agitados.

—_Bueno, podemos decir que antes era aburrido_—apuntó Steed.

—No me estas ayudando…

—Ya, ya ¡Vamos ahora todos juntos como grandes amigos!

* * *

><p>En medio de la noche solo se escuchaba el ruido sordo de las maquinas. El guardia de turno bostezó y se estiró en su silla. Junto a él la paciente seguía durmiendo, como la envidiaba. Le habían asignado cuidar a esa mujer que supuestamente tenía relación con una investigación en curso de la TSAB, así que cuando la dejaron en el hospital a cuidados intensivos un agente debía estar con ella en todo momento. El oficial se sacudió el sueño poniéndose de pie. Había otros tres agentes, uno en la entrada y otro justo afuera de la puerta. Por lo que los doctores decían era incierto cuando despertaría la paciente o si llegaría hacerlo, así que aquella prometía ser una larga y tediosa tarea.<p>

Se volvió a sentar. Miró la hora, las 2 de la mañana. Ningún ser humano decente debería estar despierto a esa hora. Quizás si pudiera echar una siesta estaría bien. Después de todo ¿Quién se daría cuenta? Claro y si su jefa se enteraba lo mandaría a hacer guardia todas las noches, dormirse no era una opción. Necesitaba algo para despertarse, decidió ir por un café. Había una maquina en aquel piso del hospital, a la vuelta del pasillo. Un café estaría bien. Abrió la puerta y el sonido alertó a su compañero.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó el otro agente en voz baja.

—Me estoy durmiendo, voy por un café.

—La verdad es que suena a una buena idea, te acompaño.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse, vigila la puerta y te traigo uno.

—Vamos ¿Qué puede pasar? Además a lo sumo tardaremos unos 5 minutos.

El otro no quiso seguir discutiendo y se encogió de hombros. A decir verdad tenía razón ¿Qué podría pasar? Ambos fueron a la maquina y giraron la esquina sin volver a mirar atrás. Solo estarían fuera un momento y regresarían antes de que alguien lo notara.

La doctora Lisa abrió los ojos, como guiada por un presentimiento. Le costó enfocar donde estaba. Parecía una habitación de hospital o eso dedujo por la información que le llegaba de sus sentidos. Era una habitación oscura, pero se filtraba luz por la ventana, donde se veía la luna. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el solo respirar era todo un suplicio, aunque tenía una mascarilla o eso le pareció sentir sobre su rostro ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Los recuerdos regresaron de golpe. La mudanza, el hangar, el Punisher, el Eclipse Driver, una explosión y luego todo desapareciendo en el silencio. Luego era confuso, sonidos, luces, alguien hablándole, nuevamente oscuridad ¿Cuánto habría pasado desde entonces? Imposible de saberlo.

Una ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana, sacudiendo las cortinas. Extraño. Si estaba en el hospital eso quería decir que los cuerpos de rescate la habían encontrado ¿No? Su mente estaba confusa, pero rápidamente recuperaba sus prioridades y sus órdenes. Tendría que sufrir un interrogatorio. Eso no sería problema. En cuanto se librara de las autoridades debería reportarse y… otra ráfaga de aire ¿Quién dejaría esa ventana abierta? Deseó poder levantarse y cerrarla, pero el solo estar acostada en esa cama era ya una tarea que demandaba todo lo que tenía. Sin duda le habían dado algo para el dolor, ya que sentía zonas de su piel muy sensibles, indudablemente quemadas.

Apretó los puños cuando un dolor muy fuerte apareció en su pierna izquierda ¿Qué había sido eso? Intentó incorporarse pero no pudo y la penumbra en la habitación le impedía ver con claridad. Pero tenía un presentimiento, quizás el mismo que le había despertado. Había alguien allí con ella, pero no veía a nadie. Se relajó, quizás fuera solo su imaginación. Si era eso.

—Por Dios, pero que aburrida eres—una suave voz masculina llego hasta sus oídos.

La mujer pegó un brinco como un resorte, pero de inmediato cayó en la cama cuando sus heridas se resintieron por ello. El monitor cardiaco aumentó su ritmo al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el corazón que monitoreaba. Lisa giro la cabeza y vio a alguien parado junto a su cama, pero de espaldas a la ventana, su única fuente de luz, no pudo reconocer sus rasgos.

—En verdad que tener que hacer esto yo mismo es una molestia, te lo aseguro—el tono era hastiado—verás tengo un par de sencillas preguntas que hacerte y me gustaría mucho que me respondieras de ser posible.

Ella no dijo nada, incluso aunque quisiera no podía llamar su voz. El desconocido pareció notarlo, porque continúo con su discurso.

—Haremos esto. Yo voy a preguntar y tú simplemente asentirás o negaras con la cabeza—se movió y se colocó al otro lado de la cama, de esta manera la luz de la ventana ilumino su faz. La doctora quiso gritar al reconocer a aquella persona y se revolvió en la cama—Calma, calma. Aun no empezamos las preguntas. Ahora bien ¿Vas a portarte como una buena chica?

Asintió, era todo lo que podía hacer.

—Perfecto. Siguiente: los especímenes que transportaban ¿Fueron destruidos en su totalidad?

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

— ¿Quién los atacó era Frank Castle?

Otro asentimiento.

— ¿Le dijiste lo de la Cruz de Plata o el Divisor?

Negación.

— ¿Crees que pueda averiguarlo por sí mismo?

Recordó los datos. Muy a su pesar asintió.

—… eso no está nada bien.

El hombre se movió y casi con delicadeza extendió una mano hacia la doctora. Esta se retorció y estuvo a punto de gritar pero no tuvo tiempo. Un ligero resplandor iluminó el cuarto y la mujer se quedó inmóvil en la cama. El monitor cardiaco interrumpió su trabajo para mostrar una línea recta.

—Ahora sí que hemos terminado—el hombre se acomodó la ropa y se dirigió a la ventana. Mientras la cerraba la manga de su traje se cayó y se pudo apreciar que tenía una especie de tatuaje de alas azules en el brazo derecho.

* * *

><p>Y eso sería todo. Espero que pudieran disfrutarlo y llegar hasta aquí abajo. Veremos que me sale la próxima ocasión ya que la trama avanza y ya va siendo hora de meter a los villanos de este cuento.<p> 


	3. Hückebein

Mi intención es publicar un capítulo todas las semanas pero me he retrasado un poco con este. Solo espero que al final todo esto valga la pena. Este cap será un poco para explicar la historia de Punisher tal y como la he recreado para hacerlo encajar en el universo de Nanoha. Los que conozcan la historia original encontraran similitudes y diferencias entre esta versión y la clásica de Frank Castle. El titulo viene del manga, si bien en general no me termina de convencer del todo pero en vista de los hechos que narra ese cap del manga y los que yo narro sentí que sería adecuado llamarlo así. No hay mucho más que decir salvo que lean el capítulo y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>III – Hückebein<strong>

Nanoha frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras caminaba a su lado Fate parecía no notarlo, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. La Instructora espero unos 5 segundos más antes de intervenir nuevamente. Se acercó mucho al cuello de la Enforcer y sopló con fuerza en su oído.

— ¿Pero qué…? ¡Nanoha!—la rubia pegó un respingo y se paró, llevándose la mano al oído— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

— ¡Mou! Te llevo hablando desde hace un rato y todo lo que me dice es "Hmm"—la maga blanca hizo un pequeño puchero—Fate-chan está perdida en su propio mundo y no me presta atención. Me has estado ignorando desde que nos levantamos.

— ¡No es cierto! solo es que… estaba… pensando—replicó Fate bajando la voz y jugueteando con los dedos.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Fate-chan?—preguntó Nanoha olvidando su falso enojo con la rubia. La verdad era que la había notado distraída y preocupada desde que se encontraran el día anterior.

—Es…—la Enforcer suspiró—Es algo relacionado con el caso que llevamos.

— ¿Ocurrió algo más?—ahora era ella la que se estaba preocupando.

—La sobreviviente que teníamos del ataque en Saint Valerie murió anoche—respondió Fate bajando la mirada—Al parecer sufrió un paro cardiaco, pero los doctores reportaron que las causas del mismo son desconocidas. Me ha estado molestando desde anoche.

Nanoha abrió los ojos con comprensión. Así que aquello era lo que había despertado a Fate en la madrugada. Como a las 2 de la mañana se había despertado al sentir que Fate dejaba la cama y la había visto de pie mirando por la ventana de su habitación. En aquel momento no le dio mayor importancia y luego de convencerla de regresar a la cama Nanoha lo dejó correr, pero había pensado en preguntarle al respecto. Solo que durante el desayuno no había encontrado un momento oportuno.

—Entiendo—dijo finalmente. Fate levanto la mirada—pero Fate-chan no debería preocupar me así. Ya te he dicho que confíes más en mí ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

No era un reclamo, solo una pregunta.

—Tienes razón, perdóname—Fate sonrió suavemente—es solo que no quería que te desvelarás igual que yo Nanoha… después de todo te ves muy linda cuando duermes.

— ¡N-no digas esas cosas en público!—la instructora se sonrojó y comenzó a mirar a un lado y al otro, pero estaban solas en el largo pasillo—Como sea, ahora que estamos claras vamos. Si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde a la reunión.

Nanoha comenzó a caminar nuevamente, aunque a un paso más rápido y Fate la siguió un poco divertida. La Instructora estaba más tranquila ahora que Fate le había hablado, incluso luego de todos esos años ella nunca cambiaba. Siempre guardándose las cosas y sin compartir sus dudas con otras personas, era admirable y desesperante a veces. Pero los comentarios de Fate le recordaron lo que se suponía que harían esa mañana. Hayate y Rein finalmente habían llegado a Vaizen solo unas dos horas antes y convocado una reunión con los miembros de la Sección Especial Seis para las 11 de la mañana. Finalmente ambas alcanzaron la sala de reuniones pero antes de entrar en la habitación una voz familiar llego a sus espaldas.

— ¡Nanoha-san! ¡Fate-san! Ha pasado tiempo.

— ¡Subaru! ¿Cómo has estado?—Nanoha se volteó para saludar a la alegre chica de pelo purpura. Las tres saludaron militarmente.

Subaru vestía ahora con el uniforme blanco y con hombreras azules de los cuerpos de rescate. Detrás de ella una más seria Teana llevaba su uniforme negro de Enforcer, saludando mucho más tranquila.

—Subaru, actúa de manera más profesional. Ya tienes 21 años—la regañó la maga de las pistolas.

—Pero si no hemos visto a Nanoha-san en mucho tiempo. Tea siempre puede ver a Fate-san—se quejo la aludida—además hoy estamos empezando el trabajo.

—Sigues igual que siempre, eso es bueno—comentó Fate con suavidad.

Las 4 siguieron hablando mientras terminaban de ingresar en la sala de reuniones que ya estaba algo concurrida. Nanoha se sorprendió al ver los rostros de los otros miembros.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cinque-san? Y también Nove y las demás ¿Ustedes también serán parte de la Sección Especial Seis?—La Instructora se quedo mirando a las hermanas de Subaru que simplemente saludaron con la mano.

— ¿Ara? ¿No lo sabías Nanoha?—preguntó Fate luego de saludar.

—No… bueno… Hayate-chan me lo mencionó pero nunca confirmamos nada.

—Estamos aquí para ayudar. Varios miembros del Batallón 108 y el N2R también fueron transferidos—apuntó una nueva voz. Las presentes se giraron para ver llegar a Ginga, la hermana mayor de Subaru.

Nanoha fue a preguntar algo más pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Las conversaciones casuales murieron casi al instante mientras la comandante Hayate Yagami entraba en la habitación con su traje azul de las fuerzas armadas, detrás de ella venia Rein, quien flotó hasta quedar junto a la cabecera de la mesa que ocupaba el centro de la habitación.

—Buenos días a todos. Me alegro de ver que siguen tan bien como siempre, lo único lamentable es que nos hayamos tenido que reunir en estas circunstancias—Hayate llegó hasta la silla en la cabecera y se sentó. El resto de los presentes la imitó y pronto toda la mesa estuvo ocupada, algunas personas tuvieron que quedarse de pie, pero se apoyaron contra las paredes—Sé que algunos de los presentes ya saben a que nos enfrentamos, otros habrán escuchado rumores y demás pero creo que es justo que cada quien sepa a qué atenerse. Así que en primer lugar me gustaría que todos nos pusiéramos en antecedentes.

Un pequeño teclado apareció delante de la comandante que presionó varios botones. Unas pantallas aparecieron tras ella, mostrando claramente la imagen de un libro negro con una cruz plateada en la portada y una especie de revolver con una cuchilla pegada en el cañón.

—Primero que nada me gustaría aclarar algo y es que si bien este asunto es prioridad aun no lo estamos tratando como un incidente—empezó Hayate cruzando las manos frente a su rostro—lo ideal sería el poder recuperar estos objetos que pueden apreciar aquí mismo sin que el asunto trascienda a mayores. El libro es una Lost Logia, presumiblemente un tomo creado durante la época Belka, llamado la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata y el arma ha sido identificada como el Divisor 998. Ambos objetos están íntimamente relacionados a una clase de… enfermedad o infección llamada Eclipse.

— ¿Exactamente qué es el Eclipse?—intervino Subaru en ese momento al ver que Hayate hacia una pausa.

—Hasta donde sabemos el Eclipse es un virus—respondió Shamal. Miró a Hayate quien asintió y se expandió en su explicación—La naturaleza exacta de esta enfermedad nos es desconocida, pero según hemos aprendido por los casos estudiados afecta solo a aquellos con capacidades mágicas, ocasionando un alto grado de mortalidad cuando no logra "adaptarse" bien al cuerpo. Según los registros el Eclipse fue uno de los muchos intentos por crear armas que se dieron durante las Guerras de Unificación del Santo Rey. La idea era que el virus infectaría a los magos y los transformaría en armas vivientes, aumentando enormemente sus habilidades físicas. Básicamente les proporciona una especie de curación y regeneración aceleradas, permitiéndoles recuperarse de sus heridas de manera casi instantánea, así mismo sus cuerpos se vuelven extremadamente resistentes a los ataques físicos.

—El problema con eso es que así como ganan poder los Eclipse Drivers se vuelven extremadamente irritables y agresivos—Hayate retomo la palabra y cambio las imágenes en las pantallas por otras de los ataques y bombardeos que habían estado ocurriendo en numerosas aldeas y pueblos—En muchos casos el infectado sucumbe a estos deseos y comienza a atacar cualquier cosa que tenga a la vista, ocasionando que la mayoría sufra muertes violentas y que sean extremadamente peligrosos. Como armas eran poco confiables y se decidió dejar ese enfoque para proseguir con… otras alternativas.

—Pero todo eso del Eclipse ocurrió en la antigua época Belka ¿No?—ahora quien hablaba era Ginga— ¿Cómo es qué ha sobrevivido esa tecnología hasta hoy?

—La Cruz de Plata guarda alguna relación con ello—la comandante volvió a cambiar las imágenes. Esta vez aparecieron una serie de rostros en las pantallas. La primera imagen tenía a una mujer morena, con el pelo rubio y un parche en su ojo derecho. En la otra aparecía un hombre con el cabello azul y en la última una mujer con un cabello azul ligeramente más oscuro y unos profundos ojos negros—Y también ellos. Los allí presentes son algunos de los miembros identificados de la familia Hückebein. Por lo que sabemos ellos mismos han estado detrás de los ataques en numerosos mundos no-administrados por los últimos 8 años. Por desgracia ya que suelen operar fuera de nuestra jurisdicción ha tomado tiempo para que empezáramos a notar sus actividades y no ha sido si no hasta hace unos meses que la TSAB comenzó a trabajar activamente en su persecución. Durante ese tiempo se han registrado muchos ataques, los más recientes ocurriendo en el mundo no-administrado #18 Easter y el mundo administrado #12 Fedikia, hace tan solo unas 36 horas. Los criminales son extremadamente peligrosos, ya han mostrado no poser respeto por la vida humana, aniquilando numerosas poblaciones y así mismo se ha confirmado que todos ellos están infectados con el Eclipse. Por desgracia desconocemos el tamaño de su organización, la cantidad de miembros o su jerarquía.

—Pero ¿Estamos seguros de su participación en los hechos?—preguntó Cinque.

—Más allá de cualquier duda—intervino Fate. Tenía la mano derecha unida a la de Nanoha por debajo de la mesa—los testigos, los pocos, que han sobrevivido a sus ataques han reportado descripciones que calzan con las de ellos además de que sus armas son únicas e imposibles de usar por nadie que no tenga la infección. Así mismo cada uno de ellos posee una marca distintiva en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

—En efecto hemos confirmado que los Hückebein han estado detrás de toda una serie de ataques. Pero sus motivos o metas permanecen como un misterio—Hayate se puso incluso más seria de lo que ya estaba—pero eso no cambia nuestra prioridad. La detención de los Hückebein y la recuperación de las Lost Logia son nuestra misión. El problema son las armas que ha mencionado la Enforcer Testarossa—ahora las pantallas mostraban imágenes de las armas de aquellas personas—Por lo que sabemos dichas armas solo pueden esgrimirlas los Eclipse Drivers y les dan la habilidad, entre otras cosas, de romper los enlaces mágicos. En otras palabras combatir contra ellos usando magia no solo es inútil si no que potencialmente suicida. De hecho los han apodado "Asesinos de Magos" en algunos mundos—un silencio pesado se extendió por la sala mientras todos los presentes median el peso de las palabras de la comandante—Por esa misma razón es que las personas de nuestro departamento técnico y el Instituto de Técnicas Caledfwlch han estado trabajando en el desarrollo de armas para combatir esa tremenda desventaja. La teniente Vita y la capitana Takamachi han estado probándolas y hoy mismo deberían conducir las pruebas finales en las unidades.

Nanoha recordó el trabajo que ella y Vita había estado llevando a cabo esos últimos meses y que recientemente habían tenido que acelerar. En su opinión el equipo aun tenía demasiadas fallas y problemas como para usarse en combate real, pero Hayate había sido terminante en cuanto a la necesidad de prepararlo todo, así que ella y Vita, con la ayuda de Mariel y el resto del equipo técnico, habían tenido que trabajar para tener los últimos retoques.

—En cualquier caso, eso sería todo con respecto a nuestro trabajo—la voz de Hayate sacó a Nanoha de sus pensamientos—Estaremos divididos en varios grupos para mantener nuestra eficacia. Nuestra base de operaciones estará aquí pero de ser necesario nos trasladaremos a la nave Wolfram, que funcionará como nuestros cuarteles generales si debemos cambiar de locación—la comandante parecía estar concluyendo pero le dirigió una breve mirada a Fate y retomó el tono de explicación—Antes de que dejemos de lado el tema, la Enforcer Testarossa ha realizado algunas averiguaciones durante su misión en Fedikia y recientemente he recibido información de la capitana Signum que confirman sus sospechas.

Nanoha sintió que la mano de Fate se apretaba un poco sobre la suya, la miró pero esta tenía toda su atención puesta en Hayate. La comandante presionó una nueva secuencia de botones y las imágenes fueron reemplazadas por una foto de un hombre. La Instructora miró los rasgos de aquella persona. Era un hombre de unos 50 años, con el pelo negro corto y unos ojos grises y duros como el acero. Por alguna razón Nanoha sintió que le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero nunca había visto a alguien así ¿Verdad? La imagen en la otra pantalla era solo un símbolo, una calavera blanca sin quijada inferior sobre un fondo negro. Todos los presentes se pusieron un poco tensos al ver las imágenes pero Nanoha no supo decir exactamente por qué.

— ¿Quién es él?—preguntó la Instructora al ver que nadie decía nada. Para su sorpresa se gano varias miradas extrañadas de parte de los demás.

—Su nombre es Frank Castle—respondió Hayate—pero es mejor conocido en el Mar Dimensional como "Punisher"—Nanoha ahora sí que reaccionó. Hasta ella había escuchado rumores del asesino de criminales pero los había descartado como simples habladurías de la gente—Creo que es más que sensato asumir que todos los presentes conocen o han escuchado hablar de este hombre, pero para exponer los hechos como se conocen oficialmente veremos sus antecedentes brevemente.

—Perdón por interrumpir pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Frank Castle con todo esto?—dijo Ginga poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de muchos.

Por toda respuesta Hayate presionó una serie de botones y dejó que una pantalla corriera un video.

—Esta grabación la recupero la Enforcer Testarossa del ataque en Fedikia.

La imagen era borrosa y claramente era sacado del registro de un dispositivo. Se veía una especie de hangar o eso parecía ya que durante un segundo se vio la imagen de un avión pero el movimiento alejó ese cuadro. Se escucharon varios golpes y el sonido de un metal golpeando otro. "Mike ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre arriba?" solo silencio, el que sostenía el dispositivo comenzó a subir unas escaleras y cuando llegó hasta la parte de arriba se vio el cuerpo de un hombre en una armadura tirado en el piso "¡Mike! ¿Pero qué…?" Un súbito movimiento a la izquierda, en las sombras y un rápido destello de blanco antes de que la imagen desapareciera.

—Sé que no se aprecia bien pero lo retrocederé y congelaré—Hayate retrocedió el video y congeló el cuadro justo antes del destello. Se veía claramente la imagen del mismo hombre que estaba en la otra pantalla—Hay más grabaciones como esta y una sobreviviente identificó al responsable por el asunto de Saint Valerie como Frank Castle. Así que sobran motivos para sospechar que no solo haya estado involucrado en ese incidente como un hecho aislado.

— ¿Qué evidencia respalda eso?—inquirió Cinque.

—De momento la capitana Signum me ha confirmado que un hombre con la descripción de Castle ha sido visto en el lugar del incidente que ella misma investiga, lo cual conectado al ataque a Saint Valerie hace todo más probable que esté involucrado de alguna manera con el caso del Eclipse—Hayate hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas—Para mantenernos siempre informados he aquí lo que sabemos de esta persona. Frank Castle, nacido Francis Castiglione, nativo del… Mundo No-administrado #97, es decir la Tierra. Nació en el año 0032, sus padres eran magos y se enlistó como cadete en el Buró a los 12 años. Se convirtió en Enforcer a los 16 y permaneció en el cuerpo por 13 años. Considerado uno de los mejores en su campo, rango mágico S, mago terrestre, especializado en magia de destrucción y ataque. Conoció a la que sería su esposa, María Elizabeth, en sus años como Enforcer y se casaron luego de un corto noviazgo en el 0055. Tuvieron dos hijos, un niño y una niña, Frank David Castle y Lisa Barbara Castle. Según comentarios de amigos de la familia eran bastante felices y un grupo unido. Pero en el 0061 es cuando ocurre el incidente con la familia Castle.

Hayate hizo una pequeña pausa. Y nuevamente cambio las imágenes en las pantallas, esta vez para mostrar lo que parecía un típico hogar familiar, pero como si acabara de salir del escenario de una guerra.

—Aparentemente tenía cierta relación con un caso que Frank Castle investigaba por aquel entonces. Una especie de robo y contrabando desde los mismísimos cuarteles centrales. Los criminales atacaron la casa de la familia. Los niños murieron en el lugar y su madre lo hizo en el hospital a consecuencia de sus heridas. Castle sobrevivió de alguna forma y luego de recuperarse acudió a la TSAB en busca de justicia. No obstante el caso quedó atascado por falta de pruebas y fue más o menos cuando él decidió no esperar más y tomar justicia por su propia mano. Sabemos que buscó a los culpables del ataque a su familia y los asesinó a todos de manera brutal. Luego buscó a los jefes de estos y a los de estos últimos, eliminando toda una célula criminal en el proceso. A partir de allí es cuando empieza su racha de asesinatos y que no ha parado en los últimos 20 años. Se caracteriza por usar siempre fuerza letal sobre todos sus blancos. El truco con él es que solo asesina criminales: asesinos, agresores, traficantes… tiende a ser particularmente violento cuando hay niños o familias involucradas. Es por ello es que le dieron el sobre nombre de "Punisher". El número de sus víctimas es imposible de contar, ya que sus actividades se extienden a mundos administrados y no-administrados pero se presume que muy fácilmente se podrían contar por miles.

Aquel había sido un resumen corto pero intenso. Nanoha se quedó muda pensando en todo aquello. Miró la imagen de Castle, no era de extrañar que tuviera esa mirada tan… fría y dura. Sin duda el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que ese hombre había pasado lo habían llevado a cometer esos asesinatos pero ¿Cómo podía alguien solo matar y matar de aquella forma? Y ahora esa misma persona pensaba ir detrás de los Hückebein y eso lo conduciría a enfrentarse con la Sección Especial Seis. Nanoha apretó la mano de Fate mientras que con la otra aferró la esfera de Raising Heart. La Enforcer respondió a su apretón suavemente, para darle ánimos. Hayate continuaba hablando.

—En cualquier caso nos consta que Castle se reserva la fuerza letal solo para los elementos criminales y pone cuidado en no lastimar civiles o agentes de la ley. No obstante es uno de los criminales más buscados por la TSAB y ha sido catalogado como el hombre más peligroso en todo el Mar Dimensional. Subestimarlo sería tonto—Hayate paseó la mirada por todos los presentes—Atrapar y neutralizar a Punisher no es nuestra prioridad. Nuestros objetivos son los Eclipse Drivers pero si llegara a darse el caso y tuviéramos una confrontación con Castle ninguno de los presentes debería tratar de enfrentarlo por su cuenta. Hasta que esta situación termine lo consideraremos como un objetivo secundario ¿Alguna pregunta?—Nadie tomo la palabra—En ese caso doy esta reunión por terminada.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas de la habitación. Afuera se escuchaba el ruido de los pequeños dando pasos inseguros por el pasillo, queriendo ser silenciosos y haciendo más ruido en consecuencia. Él suspira y se revuelve entre las sabanas, queriendo seguir acostado a pesar de lo que se avecina. A su lado ella también se mueve y le sacude el hombro aunque ambos sepan que él no está dormido. Resignado se quita las sabanas de un tirón y se pone sentado en la cama con un gruñido. Un brazo suave y delgado pasa por sobre su hombro y acaricia su pecho mientras siente el calor de ella al abrazarlo por la espalda. La puerta finalmente se abre y se gira para enfrentar lo que vendrá por ella, si bien se las arregla para formar el fantasma de una sonrisa…<p>

Frank Castle abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo el impulso de soltar un grito al ver donde se encontraba. Ordeno sus ideas y recorrió con la vista el lugar donde estaba. Una vieja casa de huéspedes anónima y sin nada del otro mundo. La habitación tenía ventanas, pero el sol no entraba por ellas y la cama era mucho más pequeña dura e impersonal. No había nadie con él y la puerta estaba firmemente cerrada, nunca podría abrirse desde afuera si no era a la fuerza. Era el sueño otra vez. Una parte de si mismo lo había estado esperando y era lo que más le molestaba de todo.

Se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas a toda prisa, poniéndose su gabardina y recuperando su equipaje con toda la rapidez que pudo. El llegar a Ruwella no había sido difícil. Su desconocimiento de los hechizos de teletransportación le había obligado a recurrir al transporte interdimensional, el ganarse un pase por los controles de aduanas a pesar de su equipaje había sido otro asunto. Llevaba lo básico: Soulbreaker colgaba de su cuello desactivado, y sentía el peso de las armas que llevaba ocultas bajo su gabardina, que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. La ventaja de la prenda era que realmente no era raro ver a alguien llevando una cuando hacia viajes largos y que permitía ocultar algunas cosas a simple vista, como los dos dispositivos armados en forma de pistola o el cuchillo de caza en la bota. Un rifle en la maleta y varias cargas de municiones completaban su arsenal.

Como mago Castle sabía que siempre podía contar con su magia. Como fugitivo había aprendido que la magia atraía atención en tanto que sus otras armas no. Desde luego las armas habían sido modificadas para ser usadas en contra de otros magos y, gracias a Microchip, ahora tenía un par de trucos para usar incluso contra los Eclipse Drivers. Lo único que necesitaba era encontrarlos. La pista de la Cruz de Plata en este planeta se veía prometedora.

La parte difícil era lidiar con esas cosas contra las cuales sus armas y su entrenamiento parecían impotentes. Los fantasmas que acechaban su mente no eran cosas a las que pudiera matar y deshacerse de ellos. El sueño no lo había estado molestando desde hacía tiempo. "Tenía que ser Ruwella" pensó para sí mismo. De todos los mundos que había y todas las dimensiones conocidas, tenía que tocarle aquel. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se fróto los ojos con fuerza, se sentía muy cansado de repente. Pero aquello no había hecho más que empezar. Frank salió de la habitación y pagó en el mostrador del recibidor sin siquiera detenerse más que para soltar un seco «Buenos días»

Tenía que concentrarse. Apenas había dormido 4 horas desde su llegada a la Ciudad Portuaria y gracias al sueño aquello había sido cualquier cosa menos un descanso. Tenía que apartar su mente de aquello y lo único que tenía para distraerse era el trabajo. Resopló ante la idea, pero decidió darle un intento. Alejando su mente de aquellos otros días Punisher se puso a buscar por la ciudad con cuidado. Se topó con un cartel de «Se busca» en una pared.

Arrancó el cartel y lo examinó de cerca. Era un retrato hablado, pero debajo de este se incluía una descripción que ayudaría a rellenar mucho lo que le faltaba a la imagen en detalles. Sus ojos grises y apagados recorrieron el papel y lo arrugó antes de arrojarlo a la basura. El chico en ese cartel se veía joven, muy joven. Una verdadera lástima que las cosas resultaran así. Frank Castle se acomodó su maleta en el hombro y continúo su camino por la ciudad, sumido en sus pensamientos.

La ciudad cerca de las ruinas de la montaña donde habían robado la Cruz de Plata estaba llena de policías y agentes de la TSAB. Frank había procurado mantenerse alejado de los agentes de la ley en la medida de lo posible al tiempo que trataba de seguirle la pista al ladrón y encontrar los objetos robados antes que lo hicieran los otros. Pero parecía que estaba tan perdido como las fuerzas del orden público. No solo desconocía la identidad del ladrón, también tenía que lidiar con el hecho de que éste se sabía buscado y que, a diferencia de la policía y el Buro, él no podía buscarlo abiertamente.

Sabía que el ladrón había estado en las montañas, luego ido a la Ciudad Portuaria y, muy probablemente, dejado la ciudad poco antes o después de que la policía comenzara a buscarlo. El robo había ocurrido anteanoche, así que el ladrón había llegado a la ciudad en la mañana y dada la distancia entre las ruinas y la ciudad debió haber caminado, ya que varios testigos a los que había abordado, con toda la delicadeza y el disimulo que fue capaz, le habían dicho que un chico había entrado temprano en la ciudad con una joven en su espalda. Luego estaba el hecho de que la policía no iniciará su búsqueda si no hasta la puesta del sol y que lo fueran anunciando con pancartas y gritos en lugar de hacerlo de manera callada, lo cual sin duda puso sobre aviso a la pareja y estos se fueron. Así que estaba allí concretamente perdiendo el tiempo.

— ¿Tú qué opinas?—dijo Frank de repente, deteniéndose en una esquina y hablando con su dispositivo.

—_I believe the thief leave town, my Lord_—le llegó la respuesta.

—Dime algo que no sepa…—masculló Castle—Lo que pareciera ser el caso es que nuestro ladrón debe estar solo, aparte de la chica que le acompaña. Si tuviera cómplices habría tenido un método de dejar el planeta o por lo menos de alejarse del área del robo. Así que es razonable asumir que trabaja solo.

—_Is a possibility. __Could also imply that they came to town seeking for some sort of supplies._

—De ser el caso es que tenían alguna especie de plan o algún lugar a donde dirigirse. No pueden volver a la montaña, está llena de agentes y perderse en el campo seria solo arriesgarse a que los encuentren.

—_So they must have a destination._

—Sí, pero ¿Dónde?—Punisher comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Además estaba el hecho de que no estaba solo. El joven al que la policía consideraba culpable de robo también parecía serlo de secuestro, solo que él no estaba convencido. Una chica retenida como rehén habría atraído atención solo por eso, así que pareciera ser que la joven acompañaba al chico por su propia voluntad… eso podría complicar las cosas y mucho.

Pero primero tenía que encontrar a ese ladrón. En cuanto antes pudiera hallarlo antes podría irse. Ruwella era una reserva cultural y por lo tanto tenía un bajo índice de criminalidad, limitado a robos y alguno que otro crimen pasional, si acaso. Era un planeta pacifico e idílico, sin el tipo de blancos que él solía cazar. Allí era raro oír hablar de un homicidio. Por naturaleza Punisher evitaba ese tipo de mundos, pero en particular con Ruwella tenía su historia… no dejó que su mente fuera a ese lugar y se obligó a quedarse con su problema actual. Era un soldado y tenía una misión, no había tiempo para fantasear. Pero sin otras pistas no tenía mucho más que hacer.

El deambular de Frank finalmente lo llevó hasta la zona del mercado que estaba lleno de gente que se detenía a comprar en los puestos a ambos lados de la calle. Castle se deslizó entre la multitud tratando de llegar hasta el otro extremo de la calle sin arrollar a nadie. Cuando pasó cerca de uno de los puestos le llegó el olor de almejas asadas. Su estomago pego un retorcijón recordándole que no había comido nada desde el sándwich de atún el día anterior y que ya estaba acercándose el medio día. Resignado se acerco al puesto de almejas. La señora del puesto pegó un respingo al verlo, ya que no lo había notado acercarse pero rápidamente sonrió y levantó la mirada para verlo.

— ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, caballero?

—Un pincho de almejas—respondió él secamente.

Pensaba añadir algo más pero justo en ese momento un par de policías pasaron cerca del puesto. Castle no volteó a verlos y se quedó delante del puesto aparentando ser solo un cliente más en espera. Los oficiales ni siquiera le prestaron atención y siguieron su camino hasta perderse en el gentío del mercado. Eso de ocultarse a plena vista funcionaba de maravilla.

—Es una lástima…—comento la mujer del puesto mientras preparaba la orden.

— ¿Qué cosa, señora?—inquirió Frank volviendo su atención a la mujer.

—Esto que está pasando. Me imagino que acaba de llegar ¿No?—ella lo miró y él asintió levemente—Hay un sospechoso de robo. Parece que alguien se robó un objeto importante en unas ruinas cercanas. Seguro algún cachivache antiguo o algo así… Una lástima.

—Dependería del objeto—dijo Punisher por seguir con la conversación.

—No, eso es lo de menos—replicó la señora con el gesto un poco preocupado—lo digo por el chico que dicen que supuestamente lo hizo. Lo vi apenas ayer, parecía un joven muy simpático y honesto. Seguro que se trata de un simple malentendido, espero que le vaya bien.

Eso captó la atención de Castle por completo. Se contuvo de hacer preguntas, si la mujer sospechaba que él quería saber más por alguna razón de peso ella se cerraría como una de las almejas que vendía y no le sacaría nada. Lo mejor era que la incitara a continuar, a decir algo más.

—Como son los jóvenes hoy en día uno ya no sabe.

—Es posible pero sigo creyendo que es un mal entendido—ella sacó su pincho del fuego—recuerdo que él estaba allí mismo mientras esperaba su propia orden y me dio chance de apreciarlo bien. Eran un buen chico.

—Si es el caso entonces creo que todo se solucionara ¿No?—Castle se quitó los guantes y tomó el pincho que la mujer le tendía—gracias.

—No, gracias a usted—replicó ella dándole las almejas y tomando la moneda que le tendía—lo curioso es que ¿sabe lo que me dijo? Me preguntó dónde podría enviar un mensaje interdimensional. Aunque claro, aquí no tenemos nada de eso.

Punisher abrió los ojos ligeramente al escuchar eso último. Con un gesto se despidió de la señora del puesto y se alejó, comiéndose las almejas con rapidez y con un objetivo claro. Con paso rápido pero sin llamar la atención se dirigió hasta los límites de la ciudad y comenzó a alejarse de la misma.

—Parece que tuvimos un poco de suerte—dijo Frank mientras arrojaba el pincho a un lado del camino y volvía a ponerse los guantes.

—_In deed, my Lord._

—Si nuestro chico busca comunicación interdimensional eso solo se puede hacer a través de las Iglesias del Santo Rey y si no recuerdo mal hay una justo al otro lado de la montaña. Ese es el lugar que el ladrón está buscando.

—_But why?_

—No importa. Ya tendremos tiempo de preguntárselo cuando lo agarremos.

No añadieron nada más mientras caminaba hacia su destino. Era mediodía, así que le tomaría toda la tarde el llegar a la iglesia si caminaba a buen ritmo, usando el camino que bordeaba la montaña en lugar de ir directo ahorraría más tiempo en lugar de perderlo, ya que el camino por el bosque era más empinado y difícil. Un sonido a sus espaldas le hizo voltear la cabeza. Una carreta tirada por dos caballos venía justo detrás de él, traqueteando por el camino. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

—Hey amigo ¿A dónde va?—inquirió el conductor de la carreta frenando a los caballos para ir al mismo ritmo que Punisher.

—… A la iglesia al otro lado de la montaña—respondió Frank luego de examinar al conductor detenidamente.

—Yo voy un poco más lejos, pero me queda de camino ¿Por qué no sube y si lo desea puedo dejarlo allí?—propuso el hombre con una sonrisa amable—Si piensa caminar hasta allá se hará polvo por el camino, así llegará más rápido.

—Gracias por la oferta.

De un salto Punisher se agarró al borde de la carreta y se tiró en el interior, dejando caer su maleta en la parte de atrás, que tenía algunas cajas de madera desparramadas. Se sentó junto al conductor que se movió para hacerle espacio. En ocasiones era bueno saber que aun quedaba gente dispuesta a dar una mano a un desconocido si lo veían en problemas.

* * *

><p>Thoma y sus dos acompañantes habían estado caminando toda la mañana. Luego de dejar la Ciudad Portuaria en medio de la noche habían acampado en las afueras y continuado su camino al amanecer. Como deseaban evitar encontrarse con la policía o con los lugareños decidieron ir directamente a través del bosque, ignorando los caminos y la ruta de la montaña. Había sido un viaje relativamente tranquilo y no se pararon si no hasta mediodía cuando el hambre comenzó a hacer mella en ellos. Durante el transcurso de la mañana Thoma había venido hablando con Isis o mejor dicho escuchándola. La joven de la tienda de ropa poseía una personalidad muy extrovertida y enérgica, lo cual era un poco molesto pero más que nada sorprendente.<p>

Por eso cuando hicieron el alto y estaban reuniendo madera para encender el fuego, Isis aprovechó para retomar un tema que había estado tratando de sacar pero que invariablemente terminaba en nada.

—Entonces… ¿Me dirás por qué los persiguen a ustedes dos?—preguntó Isis sentándose junto al montón de ramas que habían reunido. Thoma estaba tratando de encender el fuego y Lily estaba sentada en un tronco caído detrás de él.

—Ya te dije que no hicimos nada malo ¿No podemos solo dejarlo así?—dijo Thoma consiguiendo finalmente encender una llama.

— ¡Pero si por eso mismo quiero que me lo digas!—replicó Isis— ¡Tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotros!

—Mira yo…—pero se interrumpió cuando Lily lo agarró del brazo. Thoma volteó a verla sin entender cuando ella se le adelantó y se arrodilló delante de la otra joven.

"_Verás Isis, lo que paso fue que Thoma me salvó"_ dijo Lily tomando una de las manos de ella _"Nada de esto es su culpa. Él solo me ayudaba"_

— ¿Uh?…—Isis parpadeo cuando la voz de Lily sonó en su cabeza. "Esto es ¿telepatía? No, más bien parece psicoquinesis"—Con que… ¿Eso fue lo que pasó?

—_Déjame que te explique_—intervino Steed soltándose del cuello de su amo—_Ella estaba prisionera en una instalación ilegal que encontramos en nuestro viaje por casualidad. Cuando la escuchamos gritar por ayuda acudimos a su encuentro pero las cosas terminaron complicándose. Casi fuimos incinerados y tuvimos que volar una parte de las instalaciones para poder encontrar nuestro camino fuera de allí._

Isis trago en seco imaginándose todo aquello.

—Es cierto que destruimos una parte de las instalaciones y nos llevamos a Lily, pero francamente no creo que hubiéramos podido hacer otra cosa—dijo Thoma—por eso es que no quiero que me encuentre la policía aquí. Si los que me denunciaron fueron los de la instalación entonces ellos no querrán escuchar lo que les diga y se llevarían a Lily otra vez. Quiero llegar a la iglesia para poder hablar con alguien de confianza. Su-chan es del Buro así que debería poder ayudarnos con esto.

—_Aunque primero te dará un sermón_—apuntó Steed.

—… Puede ser, pero ya lo habíamos decidido ¿No?—Thoma hundió la cabeza entre los hombros mientras ponía a calentar el agua en la tetera—No es mucho más lo que podemos hacer. Es imposible que mantengamos este juego del gato y el ratón por mucho tiempo. Luego de poner a Lily a salvo, ya veremos qué hacer.

"_Lamento mucho causarte estos problemas"_ intervino Lily bajando la mirada.

—No te preocupes por eso, no es culpa tuya—el joven le sonrió para tranquilizarla y ella levantó la cara mucho más relajada.

La joven peli-morada que solo los estaba mirando reprimió una risilla. La historia que le había dicho Thoma sonaba a que quizás había algo muy peligroso detrás de todo aquello pero basta ver el cómo se comportaba con Lily para despejarle cualquier duda al respecto. Thoma era muy atento y amable con ella, parecía sincero y directo no del tipo de persona que haría algo malo o que trataría de engañar. No, decidió Isis, aquellos dos definitivamente no habían hecho algo malo. En un principio pensó que quizás se había llevado algo y solo no querían ser atrapados pero por increíble que sonara la historia que acaba de escuchar razonó que tenía que ser verdad.

—Parece que ya lo tienes todo planeado ¿No?—dijo Isis.

—Podría decirse que sí—reconoció Thoma rascándose la mejilla—pero ¿Realmente no te importa?

— ¿El qué?

—Es solo que ahora me doy cuenta de que nuestra historia suena un poco increíble…—respondió él. El agua estaba lo bastante caliente por lo que la sacó del fuego—A decir verdad esa es otra de las razones por las cuales no quiero ir con cualquier persona.

—Sí, suena un poco extraño pero te creo—Isis agitó la mano como restándole importancia. Le sonrió alegremente—si quisieras mentir te habrías inventado algo más creíble.

Él no respondió. Era un alivio ver que le creía. Aunque había sido Isis quien se les había pegado anoche solo porque creyó que necesitaban ayuda Thoma estaba genuinamente agradecido con ella. Si no fuera por Isis lo más probable es que la policía los hubiera encontrado esa misma noche y ahora mismo tendría demasiados problemas. Se agachó y sacó un par de sopas instantáneas de su mochila. Quitó el envoltorio y las lleno de agua caliente antes de pasárselas a las otras dos.

—Cuidado, está caliente—dijo dándole una de las sopas a Lily que la sostuvo con las manos y la sopló un poco.

—Ahora que lo pienso—empezó Isis mientras esperaba que su comida se enfriara—está persona "Su-chan" ¿Es alguien de tu familia?

—Podrías decir que es algo así como mi hermana mayor—dijo Thoma con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba en ella—No estamos relacionados por sangre, pero ella me ha ayudado mucho y encima me deja viajar todo lo que quiera, así que siempre procuro no preocuparla.

—Ya veo de dónde vienes—Isis se quedo mirando su sopa—me pasa algo parecido con mi familia. Yo simplemente decidí irme de viaje antes de terminar la escuela de una manera egoísta…

—Siempre puedes regresar, no creo que sea tan malo.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Eres como de mi edad ¿Qué pasa con tu educación?

—Me recomendaran cuando regrese—dijo Thoma, dando un bocado.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ya—rió Isis al ver la cara de admiración que ponía Lily, que seguía la conversación— ¿Irás a una escuela de magia ya que tus poderes son grandes?

— ¿En serio?—Thoma se miró las manos y las apretó, como midiendo su fuerza—En realidad pienso que son bastante normales.

—Eres muy asombroso—replicó Isis—Mira que no te has cansado y eso que has llevado a Lily sobre tu espalda todo el día.

"_Lo siento Thoma"_ se apresuró a disculparse la joven de pelo largo_ "De ahora en adelante caminare por mi cuenta"_

—No, no te preocupes. No pesas mucho.

—En ese caso cárgame a mí también, tampoco soy pesada.

— ¡¿Por qué?

"_No, Thoma ya me ha cargado mucho, no deberías molestarlo"_

—Era una broma, una broma.

Las dos se pusieron a hablar animadamente y Thoma aprovechó para continuar con su comida. "Aunque tiene razón… no me siento cansado para nada incluso cargando a Lily desde ayer casi sin detenerme" pensó el joven "¿Tendrá algo que ver con aquella arma extraña?" Miró su brazalete y recordó la pistola con la cuchilla que había aparecido en su mano la noche que conoció a Lily. Recordaba haber usado el arma para disparar aquel gran ataque pero aparte de eso y el brazalete no había sentido ninguna diferencia entre el antes y el después. Se pregunto si además de mejorar su condición física también habría hecho lo mismo con su magia.

No se sentía diferente, pero era obvio que ahora tenía un mejor aguante y resistencia que antes ¿Se debía al arma o era una coincidencia? Miró brevemente a Lily que seguía hablando con Isis y se preguntó si ella estaría igual. No tenía caso señalárselo, ya que lo más probable era que tampoco recordara algo. Thoma sacudió la cabeza y siguió comiendo, pero el recuerdo de aquella arma no le abandonó tan fácilmente. "Creo que tenía algo escrito o escuche algo cuando se activaba" recordó el joven. Forzó su memoria y las palabras le llegaron hasta su boca:

—EC… Divisor—murmuró pensativo.

[Start up]

El brazalete en su muñeca lanzó un destello y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Thoma arrojó su sopa y se vio con el revólver plateado con la cuchilla en su mano derecha y el extraño libro negro en su mano izquierda. Las dos jóvenes que habían volteado a ver cuando se activo el brazalete retrocedieron un paso.

— ¡¿Q-q-q-q qué es eso?—exclamo Isis abrazándose a Lily— ¡Me opongo a la violencia! ¡Me opongo a las armas!

— ¡No, no! ¡Déjame que te expliqué! ¡Esta cosa apareció sola!

— ¡¿Cómo que apareció sola? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

"_Thoma… creo que desaparecerá si dices «guárdate cuchilla»"_ intervino Lily.

— ¿En serio?—Thoma miró el arma—de acuerdo… eh, guárdate cuchilla.

[Blade off]

—Eso me sorprendió—suspiró Thoma.

— ¡Eso debería decir yo!—Replicó Isis soltado a Lily, un poco más tranquila— ¿Qué era eso? ¿Tu dispositivo?

—No, mi dispositivo es mi amigo Steed—Thoma señalo a la pequeña cámara que flotaba sobre su hombro.

—_Así es_—confirmo Steed.

—Mmm… Lily, tú tampoco sabes algo de esto ¿Verdad?—preguntó Isis volviéndose hacia ella.

"_No"_ respondió negando con la cabeza _"Solo sé cómo sacarla y como guardarla. Perdóname Thoma"_

—No, no te disculpes por eso. Entiendo.

—_Debe tener que ver con los secretos de ese lugar donde estaba prisionera Lily_—comentó Steed—_Puede que sea un arma peligrosa, Thoma, manéjala con mucho cuidado._

—Tienes razón, cuando consigamos reunirnos con Su-chan veremos que hacer al respecto—Thoma se acomodó el brazalete en su muñeca—en cualquier caso recojamos todo y pongámonos en marcha.

—Está bien.

"_Sí"_

Las dos jóvenes se pusieron a recoger sus pertenencias y Thoma fue a ayudarlas pero notó algo en su muñeca. Justo por encima del brazalete y casi cubierto por este tenía una pequeña marca roja. "Qué raro ¿Lo abre rasgado?" pensó examinando la marca, se encogió de hombros y se puso a ayudar a las otras dos. En cualquier caso cuanto antes llegara a la Iglesia antes podría comenzar a poner un poco de orden en todo lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>—Salida del Driver correcta. La respuesta tiene un margen de error de 0.02 segundos—Nanoha terminó de sincronizar su Linker Core con el arma.<p>

—_Entra en lo razonable tanto para la prueba como para usarse en batalla_—dijo Mariel desde el comunicador en el oído de la Instructora—_Siempre puede ajustarse, pero creo que hemos alcanzado una sincronización bastante decente._

—_CWAEC01X "Strike Cannon" synchronization is complete_—intervino Raising Heart—_I like to fine-tune the Fortress a little more._

—Nos pondremos a ello de inmediato—respondió Nanoha—Tú y yo somos las únicas que podemos usar tanto el 00 como el 01 después de todo.

—_Eso sería todo con el Strike Cannon, podemos empezar con la Fortaleza en cualquier momento_—Mariel soltó un suspiro—_Tomémonos unos 15 minutos para reajustar el equipo y continuamos. Gracias por su duro trabajo capitana Takamachi._

—No gracias a Mariel-san y a los demás—replicó la Instructora. Se quitó el auricular de la cabeza y comenzó a soltar las agarraderas del brasero de su Strike Cannon. Era un arma larga, grande y pesada. Media aproximadamente unos 2 metros de largo y requería ambas manos para operarla en su forma de cañón, aunque podía usarse como una espada pesada para combates en corto. La unidad de Nanoha era de un color azul y blanco, acoplándose a su brazo izquierdo y perfectamente adaptada para su uso personal—Raising Heart ¿No tienes problemas con tu modo solitario de vuelo?

—_It´s fine, Master_—el dispositivo resplandeció cuando volvió a asumir la forma de una pequeña esfera roja.

Nanoha sonrió y la recogió con cuidado. Desactivó su Barrier Jacket mientras los técnicos entraban en la habitación y recuperaban el Strike Cannon. La sala de pruebas de la base de la Sección Especial era una gran habitación diseñada para soportar fuertes impactos. Estaba llena de ciertos equipos que se conectaban a su unidad y monitoreaban su progreso al igual que blancos de práctica y demás cosas necesarias. Unos 15 metros sobre su cabeza estaba la estación de observación del equipo técnico, detrás de un vidrio blindado. La habitación en sí era tan grande como un hangar y habrían podido acomodar con facilidad dos aviones grandes, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que solía pasar allí no era sorprendente que la mayoría de las veces estuviera prácticamente vacía.

La única razón de que ahora tuvieran tantos instrumentos y sensores era por las pruebas del armamento AEC del Instituto de Técnicas Caledfwlch, el cual era un equipo experimental y altamente sensible. Nanoha meneó la cabeza mientras salía de la sala para dejar a los demás con su trabajo. La verdad era que el equipo era un completo desastre. "El ritmo de consumo de la batería del Strike Cannon es inestable y poco confiable. A decir verdad en condiciones normales nunca aprobaría su uso en el campo, no en este momento" pensó la capitana "Tiene demasiados problemas para considerarlo como un equipo de campo, apenas califica como modelo de pruebas". Pero así estaban las cosas.

Ella, Vita, Mariel y la gente de Técnicas Caledfwlch habían venido probando y mejorando las unidades AEC desde hacía meses. La conclusión a la que se llegó fue que de todos los magos de la TSAB solo Nanoha poseía el poder y la velocidad de reacción necesarias para usar eficientemente el Strike Cannon, razón por la cual Mariel insistió en que se personalizara su unidad para que fuera exclusiva de ella. En cuanto al resto del equipo se tuvo que confiar en la IA instalada en los dispositivos normales de los otros magos para que actuaran como soporte y ayuda a la hora de coordinar los esfuerzos del sistema Driver de conversión pero los resultados estaban por debajo de lo deseable, si bien en teoría calificaban para usarse en batalla. Otro motivo por el cual se había optado por otros sistemas menos genéricos y más especializados para algunos de los magos de la Sección Especial Seis.

A pesar de todo Nanoha había estado relativamente cómoda con los nuevos sistemas. Originalmente la idea era que ella y Vita terminarían las pruebas de sus respectivos equipos y trabajarían en el perfeccionamiento del sistema con el equipo técnico por un par de meses más antes de que finalmente se sacaran las unidades al campo. No obstante Hayate había sido terminante. Los dispositivos debían de estar listos y disponibles lo antes posible. Desde los incidentes en Ruwella y Fedikia la presión por resolver el caso del Eclipse se había incrementado. Como consecuencia los dispositivos AEC tenían que usarse antes de tiempo, era una jugada arriesgada pero Nanoha entendía que era lo único sensato que podían hacer. Intentar aprender a los Eclipse Drivers sin el equipo era inútil.

La capitana se frotó los ojos y suspiró. Había anhelado tanto volver a tomar una misión y ya había olvidado lo difícil que podía ponerse. Se fijó por primera vez a donde la había llevado su paseo. Tan ocupada estaba en sus pensamientos que había acabado bastante lejos de donde originalmente planeaba estar. Estaba en el ala este, donde estaban las oficinas del personal de investigación, casi al otro lado de la base ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Tenía la cabeza en alguna otra parte. Lo mejor sería volver y terminar con los ajustes en la Fortaleza.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué es lo que tenemos Signum?—preguntó Fate mirando la pantalla.<p>

—_Es como temíamos, parece ser que le hemos perdido_—respondió la guardiana de la espada desde el monitor—_pudimos confirmar que en efecto el ladrón y la joven estuvieron en la Ciudad Portuaria hasta anoche pero más allá de eso… pareciera que dejaron la ciudad justo antes de que la policía registrara la casa de huéspedes donde estaban._

— ¿Y no hay ninguna duda sobre la identidad de este ladrón?—Fate sabía que no, pero igual quiso preguntar.

—_Sabes tan bien como yo la respuesta, Testarossa_—dijo Signum con calma—_Sin embargo el ama Hayate no ha querido decirle a los demás._

—La entiendo, este asunto ya es muy delicado y técnicamente el chico aun no ha hecho nada demasiado grave—la Enforcer miró a la otra mujer con impotencia—pero dejando eso de lado ¿Qué tenemos con respecto a los de la instalación?

—_Allí tenemos ciertos problemas. La policía local los encontró primero y hubo cierto debate sobre en manos de quien debería quedarse la custodia de las personas de la instalación y los materiales. De momento ellos conservan ambos y no nos han dejado tener acceso a ellos. Sin embargo envían reportes de sus hallazgos._

— ¿No hiciste valer tu autoridad? La Sección Especial Seis tiene prioridad en este caso.

—_Sí, pero no entramos en funciones si no hasta hoy mismo, oficialmente. Aun tienen que ratificar mi nombramiento y…—_Signum se encogió de hombros—_sabes cómo son algunos con el papeleo. Hasta que no llegues tú con eso no creo que me hagan caso, de momento solo soy algo así como una ayuda en un caso de robo. Por lo menos me han dejado tomar las precauciones necesarias._

—Si tenemos en cuenta la identidad del ladrón deberíamos de ser capaces de recuperar los objetos y terminarlo todo sin problemas ¿Verdad?—apuntó Fate sonriendo de manera optimista.

—_Me gustaría darte la razón pero tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto_—la guardiana se cruzo de brazos—_y tú mejor que nadie deberías saber a qué me refiero._

Fate asintió despacio. Signum tenía razón. Las cosas en Ruwella parecían en calma e incluso bajo control. Con el despliegue de efectivos era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el ladrón y la Cruz de Plata aparecieran y de capturarlos y asegurarlos habrían dado un gran paso hacia la resolución del caso del virus Eclipse. La información exacta sobre todo eso había sido conservada en secreto para los externos a las fuerzas de la TSAB y pareciera que tenían la delantera. Todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y era allí donde entraba el pequeño inconveniente que preocupaba tanto a Fate como a Signum: Frank Castle.

—Lo escuche de Hayate pero quiero que me lo digas tú, Signum—dijo Fate finalmente— ¿De verdad crees que está allí?

—_No hay duda al respecto. Las grabaciones de los controles de aduanas muestran a alguien que calza con su descripción y haciendo preguntas más discretas aquí mismo también hay otras personas que lo han visto. No cabe la menor duda, Punisher está en Ruwella y solo hay una cosa que lo puede traer aquí. Luego de lo de Saint Valerie no se me ocurre otra explicación._

—A mi tampoco—admitió la rubia. Se colocó una mano en el mentón, pensativa—de momento no podemos proceder contra él. Nos guste o no es alguien demasiado volátil para provocarlo. Nuestra mejor oportunidad es encontrar la Cruz de Plata antes que él.

—_Está solo y tiene que mantener un perfil bajo mientras busca. Nosotros en cambio podemos hacerlo abiertamente. Si tuviera que apostar diría que tenemos está ganada pero…_

—Si todo falla siempre puedes golpearlo con Laevatein. Si eso no lo detiene, nada lo hará—rio Fate intentando aligerar la tención que había surgido por la conversación. Para su alivio Signum lo tomó bien, aunque se limitó a girar los ojos y poner el fantasma de una media sonrisa.

—_De llegar a eso me asegurare de no fallar_—la guardiana recuperó el rostro serio—_de cualquier forma continuaremos con nuestra búsqueda aquí. Te informare si encontramos algo nuevo._

—Entendido, nos vemos Signum—Fate saludó militarmente a la peli-rosada antes de cortar la comunicación.

La Enforcer regresó a su trabajo. Desearía estar en el campo con Signum y Teana, pero ella había tenido que quedarse en la base a terminar de coordinar los datos para el reporte oficial que Hayate presentaría sobre los últimos incidentes. Del asunto en Fedikia ya no tenían nada, con la muerte de la única sospechosa y la práctica destrucción de cualquier evidencia durante la explosión no era mucho lo que se podía sacar. Fate empezó a teclear su informe pero un presentimiento la hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar a la puerta de su oficina.

—Nanoha ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó sorprendida al ver a la otra en su puerta—creía que estabas terminando los ajustes en las unidades AEC.

— ¡Nyahahahaha! La verdad es que nos tomamos un pequeño respiro y termine aquí antes de darme cuenta—se rascó la mejilla un poco avergonzada—quise aprovechar que estaba por aquí y pasar a verte ¿Te interrumpo?

—No, para nada. Estaba terminando este informe pero no es urgente—respondió Fate con rapidez—puedo seguirlo más tarde.

—Eres muy mala mintiendo, Fate-chan.

—… ¿Es tan obvio?

—Contigo sí, pero—Nanoha entró en la oficina y se sentó frente a la mesa de la rubia—quiero ser un poco egoísta y tomarte la palabra ¿Está bien? Solo será un momento.

—Cla-claro—Fate se parpadeo confundida— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No, no, no es eso. Solo quería hablar contigo—la Instructora agitó la mano frente a su rostro—Siempre me ayuda a aclarar las ideas. Y Fate-chan se mete tanto en su trabajo que también necesita hablar, me pareció que estabas preocupada por lo que dijo Signum-san.

— ¡¿Estabas escuchando?

—Estaba por tocar tu puerta cuando las oí hablar, pero sonaba importante así que preferí no interrumpir.

Fate sacudió la cabeza. Lo más probable era que así hubiera pasado.

—Para que conste ella no me dijo nada que tú no supieras.

— ¡No te estoy acusando!—saltó Nanoha.

—Pero lo pensaste—replicó Fate en tono acusatorio, pero con un brillo divertido en los ojos que no escapó a la Instructora.

— ¡Fate-chan eres una…!—pero un pequeño pitido de Raising Heart cortó sus palabras—Oh, ya es hora de terminar con los ajustes en la Fortaleza.

Nanoha se puso de pie y Fate la imitó.

—En ese caso ve, yo te alcanzo en cuanto termine con esto, no me falta mucho, y podrás decirme lo que querías decirme ¿Está bien?

—No era nada importante, solo quería hablar contigo—replicó Nanoha con una sonrisa—nos vemos después.

Y la Instructora salió rápidamente de la oficina. Fate se quedó mirando la puerta y suspiró cansada antes de volverse a sentar.

—Nanoha… tú también eres muy mala mintiendo—murmuró.

La Instructora regresaba a la sala de pruebas con paso rápido. "Quería comentarle a Fate-chan mis dudas sobre el equipo AEC" pensó Nanoha "Pero ella tiene también la cabeza demasiado llena con sus cosas". Era cierto que hablar con Fate le hubiera servido para aclararse las ideas pero Nanoha decidió que lo mejor era guardarse sus dudas más profundas. Ya le había expresado a Hayate su opinión, pero no le había dicho todo ni a ella ni a nadie. Quizás lo mejor fuera guardarse sus dudas. Todos entendían que el equipo era experimental y por ende propenso a fallos, no había necesidad de preocuparse demasiado por ello.

* * *

><p>—Allí está la iglesia, ya puedo verla.<p>

—Tienes razón. Las Iglesias del Santo Rey siempre tienen el mismo estilo, no importa en donde te encuentres.

Thoma asintió ante el comentario de Isis. En efecto las iglesias siempre tenían el mismo estilo inconfundible. Desde la pequeña elevación se veía perfectamente el edificio que visitara apenas dos días atrás. Parecía que hubiera pasado un mes desde aquello. Pero ya habían llegado. En unos minutos podría hablar con Su-chan y pedir ayuda. A su lado Isis le explicaba a Lily lo que sabía sobre la iglesia y la joven de pelo largo parecía muy interesada. Luego de la pequeña broma de Isis sobre llevarla en la espalda Lily había insistido en caminar ella misma y aunque con un paso vacilante al principio lo había conseguido bastante bien.

—Bueno parece que lo conseguimos compañero—dijo Thoma mirando a su dispositivo.

—_En efecto. Hay que agradecerle a tu nueva amiga._

— ¿Amiga?—Thoma se volvió a mirar a Isis que seguía hablando con Lily—yo más bien diría una niña extraña que se nos pegó solo porque creyó que necesitábamos ayuda. Pero, tienes razón, igual tenemos que agradecerle.

— ¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes dos?—Inquirió Isis volviéndose hacia ellos—Estaban hablando de mi ¿Verdad?

—_No, para nada._

La chica de pelo morado miró a Steed con cara de pocos amigos y el pequeño dispositivo optó por esconderse detrás de Lily. Ser un modelo pequeño tenía sus desventajas y él no era un dispositivo para la batalla ni nada parecido. Thoma se rascó la mejilla mientras Isis intentaba agarrar a Steed y Lily no la dejaba. Se había acostumbrado a esto a pesar de que tenían poco tiempo juntos, sería una lástima tener que terminarlo pero era lo mejor. Miró a la iglesia y suspiró. Lo mejor sería bajar cuanto antes. No sabía por dónde lo estaría buscando la policía pero esperaba que aun no se les hubiera ocurrido venir aquí. Era una iglesia muy pequeña y dudaba que a los agentes se les ocurriera buscar hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero cuanto antes pudiera comunicarse antes podría poner algo de sentido en todo esto.

— ¡Aja! ¡Te tengo! Ahora verás…—Isis finalmente atrapó a Steed y comenzó a tirar de sus dos cables ópticos.

"_No, no. Déjalo en paz"_

—No te preocupes no le duele.

—_En realidad debo decir que soy una terminal muy delicada._

—No seas llorón.

"Sería mejor detenerla" razonó Thoma, abrió la boca pero un súbito cambio del viento le detuvo de hablar "Esto… huele a… huele a pólvora y sangre" Aspiró nuevamente y el olor familiar y terrible le inundó las fosas nasales. Apestaba a pólvora y muerte. Ya había olido algo similar antes y los horribles recuerdos de su vida amenazaron con abrumarle pero hizo lo posible por controlarse. Miró a su alrededor y de inmediato sus ojos se fijaron en la única estructura visible en kilómetros a la redonda. No había duda ese olor venía de la iglesia.

—Steed, te las encargo. Voy a adelantarme a revisar, por favor quédense aquí—le dijo a sus acompañantes mientras salía corriendo colina abajo en dirección a la iglesia.

— ¡Espera Thoma!—intentó detenerlo Isis pero el joven no hizo caso y continúo su carrera dejándola atrás.

Thoma apresuró el paso al notar que mientras más se aceraba a la iglesia más fuerte resultaba el olor. Ahora podía percibir también el olor a carne y madera quemada. Por el exterior idílico y perfecto nada parecía anunciar algo terrible. La iglesia se veía tranquila e inocente a la luz del sol pero de inmediato notó que había algo mal. No había ningún sonido salvo el de su carrera. Un silencio de muerte pesaba sobre la edificación y sus terrenos circundantes. Al acercarse más vio que la puerta principal estaba abierta, balanceándose suavemente con la leve brisa. Con el corazón en un puño abrió la puerta y entró.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Si el exterior estaba inmaculado, el interior era un desastre. El mostrador donde dejara su carta estaba hecho astillas y la puerta que daba acceso a la zona detrás de este la habían arrancado y colgaba del último de sus débiles goznes. La iglesia se dividía en dos secciones, el ala que daba hacia el comedor y las habitaciones de las hermanas que vivían allí estaba relativamente intacta, pero el pasillo que conducía a la capilla parecía un campo de batalla. Había marcas en las paredes, la banca sobre la que había escrito su carta la habían encajado contra una de las ventanas y varias manchas oscuras decoraban las otrora inmaculadas paredes, el piso y el techo. Le bastó un vistazo para saber que era sangre, incluso si el olor a esta ahora era casi asfixiante. Tragó en seco y avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a la capilla. Al doblar la esquina confirmo sus peores temores. Los cuerpos de las monjas estaban tirados en medio del pasillo justo ante la puerta que daba acceso a la capilla.

— ¡Hermana!—el joven Avenir se acercó a la monja más cercana, reconociendo a la que recibiera su carta. Un rápido examen le reveló que la mujer estaba muerta y lo mismo las otras dos monjas. Junto a ellas las paredes y el pasillo estaban manchados de sangre y había más marcas, como de garras, que rasgaban la madera. Lanzo una plegaria silenciosa por el alma de aquellas amables personas ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Tenía que regresar con Lily e Isis y sacarlas de allí, ya no podía ayudar a las hermanas.

Escuchó un ruido adelante. Como un golpe sordo de algo muy pesado al caer. Venía de la capilla. Sin saber muy bien que esperar o encontrar Thoma avanzó por el pasillo con estudiada lentitud. La puerta de la capilla estaba medio abierta, pero le impedía ver el interior. A través de la rendija pudo apreciar que las bancas del interior estaban quebradas y dañadas. Thoma llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió de un empujón. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver el cuadro que tenía delante.

—Llegas tarde—la voz resonó por todo el recinto con un tono de molestia y hastío—por tu culpa he tenido que matar en este lugar tan desagradable.

Thoma se quedo de piedra al ver a su interlocutor. Era un hombre bastante alto, como de 1.80m, con el cabello largo y desordenado que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Vestía pantalones negros, con unas pesadas botas de motociclista y una chaqueta negra con cuello y mangas blancas. Llevaba una camisa roja, guantes negros y una cadena al cuello con un extraño colgante. Tenía la mirada fría y dura, parecía estar aburrido medio sentado en el altar quebrado de la capilla. A su lado tenía un arma que parecía una mescla entre una escopeta y espada, recordándole un poco a su extraña arma, clavada en la madera del altar y se podía apreciar que la hoja estaba ensangrentada.

El hombre se puso de pie con lentitud y sin hacer mayor caso de la ausencia de respuesta por parte de Thoma. Levantó la mano derecha en un gesto demandante.

—Mira chico solo quiero una cosa—dijo despacio—el Divisor y el Reactor que robaste. Tráemelos acá. No son juguetes para un mocoso y si no quieres morir me los darás, ¡Ahora!

Pero Thoma no lo estaba escuchando. Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en la muñeca del hombre. Justo allí entre la tela de la chaqueta que se había retraído y su guante, pudo apreciar que tenía una extraña marca como de alas azules. La mente del joven reaccionó al reconocer la marca y una ira fría inundó su cuerpo. "No hay duda, es lo que he estado buscando" pensó sin apartar la vista de la otra persona "¡Son las mismas marcas que vi ese día en la mina!"

* * *

><p>Parece que por fin empieza algo ¿No? La trama se mueve y los verdaderos villanos han aparecido. Un asunto que quise mencionar cuando escribí este cap es sobre jurisdicciones. En todo el anime de Nanoha nunca nos dicen cómo es que funciona la TSAB, su organización o las modalidades que asume en los mundos administrados. Por un lado la TSAB ejerce jurisdicción incluso en la Tierra aunque no administra el planeta. Es un poco raro y podría traer serias cuestiones pero teniendo en cuenta que es un show para niños quizás podríamos dejar de lado los temas más adultos sobre control gubernamental y "¿Quien vigilara a los vigilantes?" En fin a nadie le gusta que llegue una persona externa y se meta en sus asuntos y menos a la autoridad así que en mi fic las policías en cada planeta son independientes de la TSAB pero en cierto grado subordinados a la administración. No quiero hacer un gran problema de ello, solo mencionarlo. Por lo demás esperemos que la próxima semana si pueda subir a tiempo, ya que la acción finalmente llegara en una buena cantidad.<p> 


	4. Eclipse

Y el capítulo de esta semana. Por fin comienza la acción y creo que está se quedara por algunos cuantos caps más. También doy más datos en relación al Eclipse, la enfermedad que afecta a los villanos y al prota de esta serie. Espero que disfruten el capítulo casi tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, me gusta hacer esas escenas de acción. En fin aquí dejo el cap para quien lo lea.

* * *

><p><strong>IV – Eclipse<strong>

— ¿Qué esperas? Dame el Divisor y la Cruz de Plata que robaste, mocoso—dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano.

[Star Up]

El brazalete en la muñeca de Thoma resplandeció y el Divisor plateado apareció en su mano derecha. El hombre frunció el ceño y bajó la mano despacio. Thoma inspiró profundo y exhaló el aire despacio. Todo el lugar apestaba a fuego y sangre, el hombre con las marcas azules y el arma con la cuchilla… la historia se repetía delante de sus ojos. Apretó la culata del arma y le dedicó una breve mirada antes de volcar su atención en el hombre que seguía sentado en el altar.

—Así que fue por esto…—dijo Thoma agitando el Divisor— ¡¿Por esto fue que mataste a las hermanas?

— ¿Uh?—el hombre encarnó una ceja— ¿Cuál es tu problema chico? No me dirás que te importa ¿O sí? Solo fue un daño colateral. Tenía la sospecha de que podrías venir por aquí y no podía dejar que nadie interviniera.

—Con que solo eso…—murmuró Thoma sintiendo como su ira crecía. La mano que sostenía el Divisor estaba blanca—Hay una última cosa que quiero preguntarte. Hace 7 años ¿Fuiste tú quien atacó las minas de Vaizen?

—Ya me aburrió esta charla—el hombre estiró la mano y agarró su arma—si tanto quieres saber… ¡Pregúntale a esto!

[**Birdshot Shell**]

En menos de un segundo sacó el arma de la madera, la apuntó hacia Thoma y disparó. El disparo del arma se dividió como un disparo de escopeta destruyendo las bancas y dejando la mitad de la capilla envuelta en humo. El hombre sonrió de medio lado pero su alegría no le duro demasiado. Thoma apareció justo a su lado y le atacó con la cuchilla de su Divisor. El extraño saltó a un lado del altar medio segundo antes de que el joven lo partiera por la mitad. El desconocido levantó su arma y la dejó caer contra la cabeza de Thoma, que atinó a poner su propia arma en el camino. Los dos Divisores chocaron con gran fuerza, repeliendo a ambos contrincantes hacia atrás. Thoma levantó su arma y apretó el gatillo justo al tiempo que el hombre hacía exactamente lo mismo.

[**Flechette Shell**]

[**Silver Barrett**]

Del arma del hombre salieron numerosos proyectiles oscuros mientras que la de Thoma disparaba una ráfaga de balas plateadas. Ambos ataques colisionaron entre ellos anulándose con una explosión y segando a Thoma momentáneamente. El joven retrocedió un paso por puro reflejo justo cuando el hombre atacaba nuevamente, cubriendo la distancia que los separaba y haciendo un barrido con su arma. El Divisor de Thoma se activó y una barrera apareció frente a él, deteniendo el golpe de su atacante y alejándolo con un leve reflejo de energía antes de que la barrera se cancelara.

El joven Avenir respiraba agitadamente. Un ardor se extendió por su hombro derecho y al girar la cabeza vio que su chaqueta estaba rasgada y quemada por ese punto. "No pude evitar bien su último disparo" pensó Thoma ignorando la sensación y concentrándose en su oponente, que hasta donde podía apreciar no tenía un solo rasguño. El hombre tenía una sonrisa maniaca en el rostro y rompió a reír a carcajadas.

— ¡Esto será divertido!—exclamó calmado su risa pero sin dejar su sonrisa lobuna—No eres un mocoso cualquiera ¿Verdad?—Thoma no respondió y se limitó a levantar su arma nuevamente. El hombre por su parte apoyó su Divisor en su hombro con aire despreocupado—Vamos, antes parecías muy deseoso por hablar ¿Y ahora quieres darme el trato del silencio? Pero en fin, por más que disfrutaría arrancando ese Divisor de tu cadáver dime una cosa ¿Por qué lo robaste?

—… No fue a propósito—replicó Thoma—Esta cosa se unió a mi luego de que salve a una chica en problemas.

— ¿Una chica?—el desconocido frunció el ceño— ¿Te refieres a Strosek?

—Ese es su nombre.

El hombre parpadeó confundido.

—Pero si ese es el caso entonces tú…—murmuro hablando más consigo mismo que con Thoma. De repente recuperó su sonrisa y comenzó a reírse nuevamente— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Sí, sí, ahora entiendo ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—inquirió Thoma.

—Lo gracioso es que eres un ignorante, mocoso—dijo el desconocido—No tienes ni idea de la clase de objetos que tienes. Me dirás que salvaste a ese Reactor sin saberlo y te convertiste en el dueño del Divisor y la Cruz de Plata ¡Esto es asombroso! ¡Eres tan idiota que apenas puedo creerlo, mocoso!

Y estallo en una nueva andanada de carcajadas. Thoma apretó los dientes con fuerza. Aquel tipo lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, riéndose como un psicópata. Pero parecía saber algo sobre Lily y esa extraña arma que tenía en su mano. Lo que más preocupaba la mente del joven Avenir era lo que sospechaba que pudiera saber. "¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Se ríe por qué salve a Lily? ¿Mató a las hermanas mientras reía de esa forma?" pensó apretando incluso más la culata del Divisor "¿También fue esto lo que hizo en Vaizen? ¿Lo que le hizo a… mi hogar?" Thoma nunca había estado tan enfadado antes, aquel hombre plantado delante de él había asesinado a un grupo de gente inocente, quizás incluso matado a su propia familia y se estaba riendo como si pasara el mejor tiempo de su vida.

—Yo también te hice una pregunta—dijo Thoma con voz neutra, interrumpiendo la risa del otro—Ahora es tu turno ¡Hace 7 años, en las minas de Vaizen…!

—Lo siento, no te escucho—le interrumpió el hombre levantando su arma y disparando contra Thoma, envolviéndole en una nube de fuego y plasma.

—… ¿Fuiste tú quien destruyo mi hogar?—la voz de Thoma se había convertido en un tono duro y frío, como si hablara a través de una maquina.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Thoma salió de la nube de humo completamente indemne. Su ropa había sido reemplazada por el mismo traje de batalla negro que le cubriera la primera vez que usara el Divisor, las marcas rojas, similares a las del desconocido, ahora se extendían por sus hombros, torso y cara pero a él eso no le importaba. Todo lo que sabía ahora era que quería una respuesta de aquella persona frente él y pensaba conseguirla de una manera u otra. El hombre levantó su arma y se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que hiciera el primer movimiento.

— ¡Responde!—exigió Thoma. Sus ojos azules ahora resplandecían rojos— ¡¿Fuiste tú quien destruyó mi hogar con esa tormenta de fuego?

— ¿Quieres saberlo?—el hombre le apunto con su arma— ¡Creo que sí!

* * *

><p><p>

El sonido de una explosión sacudió toda la estructura de la iglesia y algunos de los cristales estallaron por las vibraciones. Desde su posición sobre la estructura Isis no podía apreciar lo que estaba pasando abajo pero estaba muy preocupada. A su lado, arrodillada en la hierba, Lily respiraba agitadamente y flotando junto a ella estaba aquel extraño libro negro que Isis había visto más temprano cuando Thoma usara su extraña arma. La única razón por la cual la peli-morada no había ido a buscar al joven era porque Lily parecía estar sujeta a mucha presión en ese momento. La joven de cabello largo respiraba agitadamente y su cara estaba roja y sudorosa, como si estuviera realizando un gran esfuerzo.

Al principio, cuando Thoma las dejara y saliera corriendo todo había parecido estar normal, pero no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando todo empeoró. Lo primero fue la aparición del libro y luego la primera explosión. Casi de inmediato Lily había colapsado en el suelo y en esos momentos, mientras se escuchaban más ruidos desde la Iglesia, se apoyaba contra ella intentando controlar su respiración.

Una explosión más ruidosa que las demás se dejo oír y un rayo de energía atravesó el techo de la iglesia destruyéndolo y desvaneciéndose en el cielo con un resplandor segador. Isis apretó los puños y decidió que aquello era más que suficiente, iría a buscar a Thoma y lo traería de regreso.

_"Thoma…"_ Isis se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Lily en su mente_ "Esta en problemas… Tenemos que ayudarlo…"_

La joven intentó ponerse de pie pero las piernas le fallaron y se hubiera dado contra el suelo si la otra no la hubiera agarrado.

—Steed, cuida a Lily—dijo Isis al pequeño dispositivo.

—_Espera ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?_

—Voy a ver qué es lo que está pasando allí abajo—respondió Isis poniéndose de pie—No te preocupes Lily, voy a atraer a Thoma a rastras si es necesario.

La joven bajó corriendo hasta la Iglesia, de donde seguían llegando los inconfundibles sonidos de una pelea. "Pero ¿En qué clase de problemas te metiste, Thoma?" pensó Isis mientras corría hasta la estructura, recordó su propio dispositivo y le dedicó una breve mirada, solo esperaba no tener que usarlo.

* * *

><p><p>

Castle reprimió un bostezo. El viaje en carreta había sido de lo más aburrido a pesar de que su nuevo compañero de viaje, James, trató de aligerarlo con una charla. O mejor dicho con un monologo. Frank no recordaba haber dicho más que monosílabos durante la última media hora y el otro hombre seguía hablando. No se había molestado en interrumpirlo y lo dejó estar a sus anchas. Ya estaban cerca de la iglesia y en cuanto llegaran allí se separarían para nunca más volver a verse.

—Y a todo esto me he estado preguntando ¿Qué es lo que le trae a Ruwella?—dijo James de repente volviéndose hacia él—Por supuesto no tiene que decirme nada si no quiere, es solo que aunque es frecuente ver vacacionistas por este planeta no lo es tanto el ver viajeros solitarios.

—No es nada en particular. Solo estoy de paso—respondió Frank—pienso dejar el planeta en unos días.

—Una lástima. Ruwella es un buen lugar para vivir ¿Sabe?

Punisher tuvo que admitir que aquella era una afirmación complicada para él. Antes de que pudiera responder propiamente un leve flash de memoria le sacudió cuando sus ojos se toparon con un pequeño manzano que crecía junto a la carretera. Era nuevamente ella, sentada a la sombra del árbol. Los dos niños correteaban a su alrededor, dándole la espalda y llamándose mutuamente. Ella les llamaba la atención suavemente. Una brisa sacudía todo y se veía obligada a aferrar su sombrero para que no saliera volando y ahora se dirigía hacia él. Como siempre todo desapareció antes de que pudiera ver su rostro apropiadamente.

Castle se puso tenso en su asiento, pero su compañero de viaje parecía concentrado en sus propios asuntos y no había notado nada. Era la primera vez que el sueño lo asaltaba estando despierto. Le dolía la mano derecha y se sorprendió de ver que tenía los dedos casi enterrados en el borde de su asiento. Con un leve esfuerzo de su parte soltó su agarre y se obligó a calmarse. No podía permitirse esa clase de distracciones. Ese era un mundo que había perdido. Estaba muerto y enterrado, como ellos, como él. Y era mejor que se quedara de esa forma.

El viaje continuó en un relativo silencio por unos minutos mientras la carreta continuaba traqueteando por el camino. Finalmente doblaron un recodo de la ruta y la Iglesia quedó visible en la distancia, justo en medio del campo. Junto a ella estaba una pequeña elevación coronada por un bosquecillo y más allá se extendían unos pastizales que se perdían en la distancia hasta la cadena montañosa más al interior del continente. Casi de inmediato Frank presintió que algo no estaba bien. A simple vista no detecto nada fuera de lo normal en el paisaje pero la sensación de que algo no estaba bien era demasiado fuerte para ignorarla.

—Detente—dijo en voz alta.

— ¿Perdona amigo?

—Para, detén la carreta.

El tono de voz era tan firme que el tipo hizo lo que le pedían. Los caballos pararon en seco y el paisaje quedo sumido en el silencio.

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

— ¡Shsssss! Guarda silencio—interrumpió Castle.

El otro hombre pensó en abrir la boca para preguntar nuevamente pero no tuvo la ocasión. Frente a ellos el techo de la iglesia estalló en una ruidosa explosión y lo que parecía ser un rayo mágico salió de la estructura despareciendo en las alturas.

— ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡¿Qué fue eso?

Frank maldijo en voz alta y se giró para buscar sus cosas en la carreta, se apresuró a abrir su bulto y comenzó a sacar lo que necesitaba con rapidez. Había calculado mal y parecía que alguien se le había adelantado.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando allá?—James parecía seguir mirando a la iglesia, se volteó para atrás al notar que Frank ya no estaba a su lado— ¿Oye qué es lo que ha…?

Enmudeció cuando lo miró. Frank había sacado y armado su rifle, un arma larga y blindada de francotirador, de un color azul oscuro. En ese momento Castle montaba la mira en la parte superior y se giró para hablar con James. La gabardina, que ya estaba abierta se movió dejando ver el símbolo en su pecho. El otro hombre pensó en abrir la boca al ver el arma, pero cuando miró la calavera blanca y pudo analizar bien los rasgos de su pasajero la comprensión iluminó su rostro al mismo tiempo que el miedo.

—Tú eres… tú eres…—no pudo completar la frase.

—Eso no importa. Lo que necesito es que me escuches—interrumpió Punisher colgándose el bulto al hombro y bajando de un salto de la carreta con el rifle entre manos.

—Mira… no me mates ¡No he hecho nada malo! ¡Lo juro! Yo…

— ¡Silencio!—gruño Castle y James cerró la boca—escucha: algo muy malo está pasando en esa iglesia, regresa por el camino y ve a buscar alguna de las granjas que pasamos, seguro que tienen alguna forma de contactar con la policía en caso de que no lo hayan hecho ya. Regrésate y comunícate con la policía, diles lo que está pasando ¿Entendiste?

— ¡S-sí!

—En ese caso vete—replicó Punisher y comenzó a correr camino a la iglesia.

— ¡Espera! ¿Y qué les digo de ti?

Frank no atinó a responder mientras corría por el camino. Su primer instinto había sido correr hasta la iglesia pero su sentido de la oportunidad se había hecho cargo. En lugar de ir directo a la estructura decidió darle un rodeo y aproximarse por detrás, donde sabía que estaban los ventanales de la capilla y donde podría ver quienes estaban allí sin que lo vieran a él. Era una suerte que las Iglesias del Santo Rey solieran tener el mismo diseño sin importar el planeta. Otra explosión sacudió los muros de la estructura y Punisher apretó el paso, saltando entre los arbustos. Se detuvo cuando finalmente consiguió tener a la vista los ventanales de la capilla, algunos de los cuales estaban dañados. Dejó su equipaje en el suelo y levantó su rifle, ocultándose tras unos arbustos lo bastante densos como para taparle de cualquiera que mirara desde el edificio. La mira automática se ajustó, permitiéndole ver lo que tenía enfrente. Estaba a unos 400 metros de la iglesia.

—Activa el modo infrarrojo.

[Activate]

La mira cambio de modalidad y le permitió ver a pesar del humo y los muros que se interponían en su camino. Había numerosas señales de calor que parecían pequeños fuegos o lo que quedaba de las explosiones que acaba de escuchar y luego había tres figuras significativamente más grandes y que rápidamente el sistema identificó como seres vivos. Las tres señales estaban equidistantes y una de ellas era más cálida que las otras dos, frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba viendo, si bien no podía detectar ninguna magia proveniente de la iglesia y por consiguiente eso le hizo pensar que se trataba de Eclipse Drivers pero ¿Cómo saberlo con certeza? Tenía que tener un disparo preciso, ya que una vez que disparara perdería el elemento sorpresa.

—Deja infrarrojo y cambia al localizador de magia.

[Changing]

El visor se adaptó a su nueva modalidad y Punisher reprimió una exclamación de sorpresa. Aquello era algo que no se esperaba. Pero ya tenía un blanco. Con un ligero cambio de dirección apunto a una de las tres figuras "Ya te tengo" pensó mientras jalaba el gatillo.

* * *

><p><p>

Las explosiones y los choques entre ambos Divisores resonaron por toda la capilla, sacudiendo sus paredes con cada impacto. Thoma atacaba con furia y su oponente le respondía con saña, sin dejar de sonreír como un loco y pinchándolo a más no poder. El joven Avenir sentía que su sangre hervía con rabia. Lo único que deseaba era borrar esa arrogante expresión del rostro de aquel hombre.

— ¡RESPONDEMÉ!—rugió Thoma nuevamente. Movió su arma y la dejó ir con toda su fuerza, chocándola contra la de su oponente y empujándolo con todo lo que tenía.

El desconocido solo sonrió mientras sostenía el empuje de Thoma con su arma. Entonces soltó su mano izquierda y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Estas olvidando una cosa—dijo él—cuando pides algo…—de repente sacó la mano izquierda que ahora tenía una especie de guantelete metálico. Con la rapidez de una serpiente aferro la mano derecha de Thoma directo por la muñeca—dices "por favor".

[**Napalm Fang**]

Un chorro de llamas azuladas surgieron de la garra del hombre y Thoma soltó un grito al sentir su piel quemándose al contacto. De alguna manera se las arregló para patear al otro en el pecho y alejarse mientras tomaba su dispositivo con la otra mano. El joven retrocedió arrastrándose hacia atrás y frenando su impulso con la ayuda de su arma.

— ¡Argh!—gruño. Se miró el brazo derecho. Estaba quemado y ennegrecido, como si lo hubiera metido en un horno. Si no se hubiera separado rápido de él hubiera ardido hasta ser cenizas.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, mocoso?—El hombre le apunto con su extraña garra— ¿Ya te cansaste? Hasta esas monjas me dieron algo más de pelea.

La provocación hizo su trabajo. Thoma levantó el Divisor y disparó antes de siquiera cuestionárselo.

[**Silver Hammer**]

El chorro de energía se dirigió hacia su objetivo pero el hombre lo esquivó por los pelos y el ataque destruyó el techo y parte de la pared. Sin perder tiempo ambos oponentes volvieron a apuntarse mutuamente y dispararon casi al mismo tiempo. Los ataques los envolvieron en una nube de humo y los separó enviándolos hacia atrás. Thoma se las arregló para aterrizar de pie, dándole la espalda a las puertas y el desconocido quedo de espaldas al altar. El lugar quedó iluminado por el nuevo agujero en la pared, que revelaba un día normal y tranquilo, indiferente al drama que se vivía en la capilla.

—Eso estuvo cerca ¿No crees mocoso?—dijo el desconocido con su sonrisa lobuna—Admito que eres más duro de lo que pensé, pero ya estás en tu límite ¿No es así?

Thoma no respondió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Era verdad, estaba en su límite. Su traje estaba dañado en varias partes y su brazo derecho colgaba ennegrecido e inútil. Apenas tenía fuerzas para estar de pie allí y para colmo su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa. Le costaba enfocar al tipo delante de él. Intentó dar un paso pero sus piernas parecían de plomo. Apenas podía pensar bien y para colmo no podía convocar más su magia o hacer contacto con su Linker Core. Su visión se desestabilizó peligrosamente. "No… aun no" atinó a pensar antes de que el mundo se volviera completamente negro.

* * *

><p><p>

Estaba por completo noqueado. Se permitió suspirar. Había sido una pelea complicada, al principio había solo sospechado que esto pudiera pasar pero nunca considero seriamente el tener que enfrentarse a otro Eclipse Driver. Había sido una experiencia interesante, se prometió recordar eso para el futuro. El mocoso solo seguía parado allí, pero la mirada perdida y su inmovilidad anunciaban la inconsciencia. Estaba fuera de combate de una buena vez. El traje del mocoso brilló brevemente antes de desaparecer, dejándolo con la misma ropa que tenía al entrar. El hombre bajó su arma lentamente, solo lamentaba que las cosas nunca fueran tan simples.

—Oye chica ¿Te piensas quedar allí atrás o qué?—dijo en voz alta.

En menos de un parpadeo la chica que había percibido detrás de la puerta se movió y se colocó delante del mocoso, bloqueándole el camino y retándole a avanzar.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?—inquirió ella con voz firme.

—Veyron—respondió simplemente, pensando que ya daba igual—Veyron Hückebein.

— ¿Qué quieres con Thoma?

—Nada en particular—dijo él con aburrimiento—me imagino que vienes con el mocoso y entiendo que estés preocupada por él pero esto ya es ridículo. Hoy ya perdí suficiente tiempo así que seré generoso: apártate y te dejaré marcharte—Ella no le respondió pero tampoco se movió. Él solo frunció el ceño un poco más—como quieras. En ese caso voy a…

No pudo terminar la oración. Por puro reflejo fue que se giro en dirección a los ventanales ni bien lo sintió, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. De una de las ventanas le llegó un disparo que le dio de lleno en el pecho, arrojándolo al suelo en una explosión de energía. "¿Pero qué diablos…?" pensó mientras se ponía de pie de un salto. La herida en el pecho era grande pero su regeneración comenzó a trabajar en curarla de inmediato. Pensó en devolver el fuego pero antes de que pudiera empezar a preguntarse de donde vino el tiro otro disparo atravesó la pared y le falló por unos centímetros, pero el humo de la explosión lo segó.

Maldiciendo Veyron se movió para agarrar al chico y salir de allí para matar a quien fuera que estuviera disparando pero la chica de pelo purpura que había llegado fue mucho más rápida. Agarro al mocoso y lo levantó sobre su hombro y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Veyron hizo el ademan de seguirlos pero más disparos atravesaron la iglesia y le obligaron a dar un salto para atrás. La herida en el pecho aun sangraba, aquellos ataques hacían mucho daño. Disparó con su propio Divisor, más con la esperanza de segar a sus atacantes que con la intención de hacer daño.

Otro tiro le dio en el hombro y lo arrojó al piso de nuevo. Dolía demasiado, aquellos no eran disparos mágicos así que no era el Buro, pero tampoco eran balas normales así que no era la policía ¿Quién le atacaba? De momento tenía pocas opciones. La pelea con el mocoso debía haber alertado a las autoridades así que estarían allí en poco tiempo, así mismo la chica y el mocoso se habían escapado con toda seguridad en medio del tiroteo. Aun podría atraparles, pero solo si conseguía eliminar al tirador y eso parecía improbable. Necesitaba despistarlo, retirarse y luego volver a empezar la búsqueda del mocoso y los aparatos robados, era la única opción.

[**Flechette Shell**]

Las esferas de energía salieron del extremo de su arma y terminaron de derrumbar la pared de la iglesia creando un enorme muro de humo y calor que Veyron aprovechó para cubrir su retirada por el otro lado de la estructura. Un par de disparos más se dejaron escuchar pero no pasaron ni siquiera cerca así que dedujo que solo eran tiros a ciegas. Corrió por el campo en dirección a su motocicleta y se prometió que encontraría a ese tirador y lo haría pagar.

* * *

><p>¡Click! El arma estaba vacía. Punisher levantó el rifle y cambió el cargador lo más rápido posible. Volvió a apuntar hacia delante. En la iglesia no pudo detectar nada por lo que movió la mira para vigilar los extremos del edificio. De la puerta salió alguien. Le apuntó de inmediato pero se frenó al ver bien de quien se trataba. Era una joven que cargaba en su espalda el cuerpo inerte de un chico como de su misma edad y al que Castle reconoció de los carteles de la ciudad. Era el ladrón de la Cruz de Plata. Pensó en disparar para detenerlos pero se detuvo. Algo le decía que lo mejor era no disparar. Un sonido se dejó oír a lo lejos y terminó de convencer a Punisher de que lo mejor sería no hacer nada. Sirenas.<p>

Siguió a los dos jóvenes con la mira mientras subían por la colina frente a la iglesia y los perdía de vista al tiempo que las primeras patrullas pasaban por su altura y se acercaban a la iglesia. Había unos 6 autos de policía que rápidamente llegaron hasta la altura de la edificación. Frank se quedó quieto en su escondite y sacó el dedo del gatillo mientras observaba con la mira.

Cuando los oficiales se bajaron de las patrullas Frank pudo apreciar que prácticamente todos eran solo eso: policías. Ninguno era mago. Varios de los oficiales entraron en el edificio pistola en mano, pero uno de ellos no lo hizo. Punisher concentró su atención en esa persona. Era una mujer alta con el cabello de un rosa chicle y que vestía un largo abrigo marrón. La mujer parecía estar dando órdenes cuando se giró de súbito en la dirección donde él estaba escondido. Castle frunció el ceño, pero no se movió y hasta se quedo sin respirar, como si ella pudiera escucharlo desde la distancia. De repente una pequeña figura apareció flotando a su lado e intercambiaron una breve conversación, luego de eso la mujer negó con la cabeza y centró su atención de nuevo en la iglesia.

Punisher soltó el aire despacio, había estado casi seguro de que ella empezaría a buscarlo o enviaría a los policías y entonces tendría problemas. En su pecho Soulbreaker soltó un pequeño destello para llamar su atención.

—_My Lord…_

—Sí, también me di cuenta. Su señal mágica es enorme—interrumpió Castle, miró hacia la iglesia—parece que es la única maga de la TSAB que vino con ellos. Ella y ese dispositivo unisosno. Al menos eso me da una idea de lo que está pasando.

Y no era como si tuviera muchas más pistas. Hasta donde sabía la unidad de magos de elite creada para lidiar con el caso del virus Eclipse había empezado funciones apenas hoy, eso era lo que Micro había averiguado. Pero parecía que ya alguien tenía un ojo puesto sobre el asunto ¿Qué fuera una de las miembros de la unidad especial la que estuviera en el campo era casualidad o habilidad? Decidió apostar a lo último. El Buro sabía de la Cruz de Plata y gracias al incidente en la montaña sabía que estaba allí, en Ruwella. Alguien había podido unir las piezas y enviar algunos elementos desde antes de que todo comenzara oficialmente. Punisher tuvo que darle puntos a la comandante eso era lo que él hubiera hecho de estar en su lugar.

—_This could be problematic, my Lord._

— ¿Eso crees?—replicó Castle. Se descolgó el rifle y comenzó a desmontarlo para guardarlo en su maleta—Si tengo razón creo que los Hückebein ya saben que la TSAB no tiene la Cruz de Plata y han decidido recuperarla.

Le estaba dando vueltas a lo que había visto en la iglesia. Al principio eran dos Eclipse Drivers peleando, luego aquel mago desconocido se había unido a la batalla y protegido a uno de los infectados del otro. Además estaba el hecho de que se retiraran cuando empezó a disparar. Se miró el torso donde aun le dolían las costillas de su pelea con el otro infectado. Si la enfermedad los devoraba se convertían en bestias salvajes sin uso de razón y alguien así hubiera buscado a su atacante hasta que algo lo matara, pero los infectados se había retirado o mejor dicho uno se retiró en tanto que el otro fue arrastrado por el mago y eso solo pudo hacerlo si el tipo estaba inconsciente o de acuerdo con ello.

Lo que sacaba en claro era lo mismo que sabía al principio. El ladrón no estaba con los Hückebein ni con la TSAB. Pero ahora también sabía algo más. La joven que se había llevado al chico era, sin lugar a dudas, la misma que lo había protegido en la iglesia del otro infectado, el cual debía ser un Hückebein. De hecho era eso lo que le había permitido elegir un blanco. Justo cuando pensaba disparar había podido detectar el súbito cambio en uno de los infectados gracias a los sensores del rifle y en ese momento ella se había movido delante de él por lo que Castle tomó su mejor apuesta y disparo a la figura que quedaba.

Ahora había vuelto a perder el rastro pero tenía información que la TSAB carecía. Castle se movió despacio mientras salía de su escondite y usando los árboles como cobertura se alejaba. La joven que había escapado cargando al ladrón no era la misma que según los carteles debería estar acompañándolo. Lo que había leído era que la joven que estaba con el ladrón de la Cruz de Plata tendría el cabello plateado, no purpura. Así que ella era nueva. Además estaba el asunto que le tenía un poco molesto ahora que lo pensaba bien mientras se alejaba despacio. No le había parecido una mala persona. A lo largo de los años Punisher había visto de todo tipo de gente y casi podía distinguir como era alguien solo por verlo en sus ojos y lo que había visto en esa joven no era nada de lo que había esperado ver. No había oscuridad en esa mirada. Resopló ante la idea. Se estaba volviendo viejo y supersticioso, solo porque no lo percibiera eso no quería decir que no estuviera allí.

Igual eso no dejaba de molestarlo. Quizás se había precipitado un poco al sacar conclusiones en todo aquel asunto y tenía que plantearse algunas cosas. Lo principal sería ver cómo encontrar esos dos y deprisa. Ahora más que nunca el tiempo corría en su contra. Sin duda la batalla en la iglesia traería refuerzos de la TSAB y eso obligaría a los Hückebein a enviar sus propios refuerzos y Ruwella se convertiría en un campo de batalla, con muchos inocentes que podrían quedar atrapados en el fuego cruzado a menos de que alguien resolviera toda esta situación. Y luego estaba el asunto de que el ladrón estuviera infectado. Parecía ser que el virus no lo había tragado por completo, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que eso pasara y cuando ocurriera él mataría todo lo que estuviera cerca. Necesitaba información. Se paró justo donde estaba, lo bastante lejos de miradas indiscretas y sacó su dispositivo de comunicación. "Es mejor apostar sobre seguro" pensó mientras iniciaba la comunicación. Una pantalla aprecio frente a sus ojos.

— _¿Y bien Frank?_—dijo Microchip a modo de saludo— _¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

* * *

><p>—Nos alertó una llamada que reportó algo similar a una explosión mágica en la iglesia y al ver que no podíamos contactarnos a través de los canales de emergencia nos movilizamos lo más rápidamente posible—dijo Signum con calma mirando a la otra persona en la pantalla—Sin embargo para cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde. Las tres hermanas murieron, los culpables se escaparon y no sabemos donde podrían estar. Lo lamento mucho, ama Hayate.<p>

_—No te preocupes por eso Signum, haces un excelente trabajo—_replicó Hayate y cruzó los dedos frente a su rostro_— ¿Algo más?_

—A decir verdad encontramos numerosos proyectiles en la capilla—la guerrera de la espada miró a Agito que se apresuró a enviar la información—No son nuestros, son municiones de un arma de alto calibre pero muy modificada. La naturaleza del arma pareciera ser una mescla de arma de fuego y dispositivo armado, para justificar el daño que parecieran haber provocado, aunque es difícil de determinar teniendo en cuenta como quedo todo. El caso es que esto pareciera apuntar a…

—_Punisher_—terminó la comandante por ella—_Si lo que me dices es correcto deberíamos asumir que los culpables llegaron a la escena, asesinaron a las monjas y huyeron luego de una confrontación con él._

—No es posible decirlo con certeza, pero pareciera lo más probable.

—_Y al único que podríamos asumir como culpable del asesinato de las monjas es el mismo que robó la Cruz de Plata_—Hayate suspiró—_Esperaba poder evitar esto, pero creo que ya no tenemos alternativa. Signum, tenemos que tratarlo como si fuera culpable, hay demasiado en juego aquí. Ya hemos arreglado lo de tu nombramiento y estarás a cargo de la investigación. Enviaré a Teana y Fate para que te ayuden, pero estaremos listos por si ocurre algo más. La prioridad sigue siendo la misma; encontrar y recuperar la Cruz de Plata._

—Entendido, ama—Signum saludó militarmente y la comunicación se corto.

—No me gusta mucho esto—comento Agito flotando cerca que ella y aterrizando en su hombro— ¿De verdad crees que ese chico sea culpable?

—No lo sé—reconoció la guerrera—pero sea cual sea el caso debemos detenerlo ahora más que nunca.

Signum miró hacia la iglesia, que estaba repleta de agentes, y se la quedó mirando sin mirarla. Todo había escalado de nivel. La persecución de la Cruz de Plata en Ruwella podría fácilmente terminar convirtiéndose en una autentica batalla. Ella sabía muy bien el caos y la destrucción que eso podría traer a ese pacifico planeta y no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo. Miró brevemente el campo que se extendía más allá y recordó esa extraña sensación que la había estado molestando desde que llegara, como si alguien la estuviera observando.

Se sacudió esa idea y comenzó a caminar para hablar con los oficiales y terminar de coordinar todo allí. La Cruz de Plata, un posible asesino, Punisher, el virus Eclipse, las cosas parecían girar y girar como en una enorme rueda o como si se empujaran entre sí. "Todo esto me incomoda" pensó Signum "Hay una sensación ominosa en el aire… casi como si fuera el momento de una batalla"

* * *

><p>El sol se estaba poniendo cuando Thoma abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de enfocar lo que tenía delante. Su visión borrosa le permitió apreciar dos formas oscuras pero sin definiciones, parpadeó varias veces tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que tenía delante. Finalmente ambas formas asumieron color y contexto, junto con el resto del paisaje.<p>

— ¡Thoma!

_"¡Thoma!"_

La súbita exclamación de sorpresa de Isis y Lily fue lo último que terminó de devolver al joven Avenir a sus 5 sentidos. Se encontraba apoyado contra un árbol, con su chaqueta sobre él como si fuera una manta. Su manga derecha estaba recogida hasta su hombro y el brazo estaba vendado, no había ni rastro de la extraña arma o el desconocido con el que había peleado. Thoma se relajó un poco y se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza que le dolía un poco. "¿Qué fue lo qué paso?" pensó.

— _¿Estás bien?_—inquirió Steed que apareció flotando junto a Isis—_Estábamos muy preocupados._

—Ugh. De alguna forma…—respondió entrecortadamente incorporándose un poco para sentarse mejor.

_"Oh Thoma yo… lo lamento"_ Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas y estiró la mano rosando la mejilla del joven con sus dedos. Se la veía tan extremadamente dolida que Thoma paso por alto que estuviera tan cerca, más aún no le incomodaba _"Lo lamento tanto"_

—No hay que lamentarse, está bien—el joven le acarició la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras le sonreía.

—Lo importante es que estás de una pieza—intervino Isis. Se sentó en el suelo con evidente alivio—tuviste suerte de librarte de todo eso solo con unas heridas menores.

—Eso me recuerda ¿Qué fue lo que paso con…?—la imagen del hombre de la iglesia irrumpió en su memoria y Thoma apretó los dientes.

—_Estábamos esperando a que regresaras cuando de repente apareció ese extraño libro negro_—respondió Steed—_Lily quedó incapacitada e Isis fue a buscarte cuando los ruidos de la pelea se volvieron demasiado intensos. Luego regreso cargándote y nos fuimos de allí._

— ¿Tú me cargaste?—Thoma miró a Isis que solo se rascó la mejilla—Te metí en problemas, perdón por eso y gracias.

—No, no, no fue nada—la joven peli-morada agitó la mano—no pesas demasiado y soy mucho más fuerte de lo que parezco.

—Igual, gracias—replicó el joven. Su mirada se apagó por un momento al darse cuenta de algo. Con lentitud levantó el brazo derecho y miró las vendas que lo cubrían, notando que no cubrían el brazalete pero si su mano y casi toda la longitud del brazo. Levanto la mano izquierda y comenzó a deshacer el vendaje.

— ¡Espera! No lo hagas—intentó detenerlo Isis pero se detuvo al ver el brazo derecho de Thoma— ¿Qué…?

_"Tus heridas…"_ Lily tomó su mano derecha y la examino _"Tus heridas han desaparecido"_

Thoma también estaba sorprendido "¿Cómo he podido curarme tan rápido?" pensó mirando su mano, entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa al ver su muñeca "La marca roja, ahora está más extendida" En efecto la mancha roja que en su momento pensara que había sido un simple raspón ahora había triplicado su tamaño y estaba sobre su piel como un extraño tatuaje sin forma definida.

— ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?—murmuró en voz baja mirándose el brazo.

—_Esto es de lo más extraño_—comentó Steed acercándose.

—Isis—dijo Thoma ignorando a Steed— ¿Qué pasó en la iglesia? ¿Qué sucedió con el otro sujeto?

—Ah… bueno…—la joven se puso un poco nerviosa—ni yo misma entiendo que paso, entre a buscarte y ese tipo estaba allí, dijo algo acerca de que tenía que llevarte pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada alguien comenzó a dispararle desde fuera. Cuando se distrajo te tomé y corrí hacia donde estaba Lily, no sé qué habrá sido de él.

— ¿No te dijo nada? ¿Alguna idea de quién era?

—Dijo… dijo que se llamaba Veyron Hückebein o algo así pero no mucho más—Isis miró a Thoma con preocupación. Dudó solo un segundo antes de seguir— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allí? Me dio la impresión de que tienes algo pendiente con él…

—No, te equivocas—replicó el joven Avenir apartando la mirada—no tengo idea de quién era.

La joven peli-morada intercambio una mirada con Lily pero ninguna dijo nada. Thoma tampoco pensó en añadir más. Había estado tan cerca, todos esos años, esos meses de viaje buscando algo, cualquier pista sobre lo que pasara en las minas de su planeta natal y justo cuando menos se lo esperaba encontraba eso que estaba buscando ¿Qué haría ahora? Apretó los puños. Una parte de él quería buscar a ese hombre y sacarle las respuestas a golpes de su arrogante persona. El joven miró brevemente a sus dos acompañantes y desecho la idea de inmediato. Por más que quisiera encontrar respuestas, por más que sintiera que debía perseguir a aquel hombre, no podía hacerlo. No podía solo dejar a Lily a su suerte o arrastrar a Isis en una confrontación que no sabía cómo terminaría.

Era frustrante pero por el momento debía alejarse de su propia búsqueda egoísta. No podía simplemente dejar todo lo que estaba pasando de lado. Miró su muñeca derecha. Parecía que este nuevo problema guardaba relación con sus viejos dilemas. La mejor manera de encontrar algo era buscar otra cosa, le había dicho Su-chan un día, quien hubiera pensado que eso terminaría siendo tan literal.

—_ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_—preguntó Steed de repente, rompiendo el silencio.

Thoma se sobresaltó. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de eso por completo.

—Es cierto, al final no pudimos usar el comunicador de la iglesia y no creo que vaya a quedar libre pronto luego de todo esto—dijo Isis.

—No tenemos opción. Buscaremos otro lugar donde podamos enviar un mensaje inter-dimensional—respondió Thoma. Miró al cielo, teñido con los típicos colores del atardecer—aun quedan un par de horas de luz, deberíamos poder movernos un poco más antes de…—Conforme hablaba Thoma había comenzado a incorporarse pero al conseguir ponerse de pie el mundo se sacudió frente a sus ojos.

_"¡Thoma!" _con agilidad Lily lo atrapó antes de que callera al piso _"¿Estás bien?"_

—Lo lamento…—respondió él, sorprendiéndose por lo débil que sonaba su voz. Se sentía muy cansado y mareado de repente, como si estuviera enfermo—de alguna manera… mi cabeza…

— ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre!—soltó Isis poniendo su mano en la frente del joven—Lily ayúdame a acostarlo en el suelo. Pongamos las mantas como una cubierta y usa la bolsa de dormir para apoyar su cabeza.

Entre ambas jóvenes consiguieron preparar una improvisada cama para Thoma quien no pudo siquiera protestar de lo mareado que estaba. Su visión se volvía borrosa y sentía la cabeza pesada, todo su cuerpo le dolía como si estuviera resfriado. Escuchó que Isis le decía algo pero no pudo entender las palabras. La súbita suavidad que percibió en su espalda le indico que lo había acostado. La voz de Lily resonó en su mente, pero no pudo darle mucho sentido ni siquiera a ese nivel de conversación no obstante captó su preocupación y, por alguna razón, su remordimiento. Quiso decirle que estaba bien pero el mundo se volvió completamente negro cuando el sueño trago finalmente su conciencia.

* * *

><p>Veyron Hückebein se limitó a tomar una cerveza y abrirla sin mirar a su hermano. Fortis reprimió un suspiro cansado. Los dos hombres estaban sentados en el bloque residencial de su escondite y ninguno parecía contento con la situación. Veyron se limitó a beber de su lata con calma mientras dejaba que el silencio se extendiera entre ambos hasta que Fortis decidió hablar.<p>

—Entonces ¿Perdiste la Cruz de Plata?

—Confirme el número de serie del Divisor y su dueño—replicó Veyron con un gruñido malhumorado—Está completamente infectado por el Eclipse. Si lo dejamos solo ya aparecerá.

—Claro, claro—dijo Fortis poniendo los ojos en blanco—Lo menos que podías hacer era capturarlo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—…No lo sé—reconoció él al cabo de un rato—como te dije no pude ver al tirador.

—Sí, pero supongo que no hará mucha diferencia. Lo más probable es que fuera Punisher.

Veyron arqueó una ceja y bajó la lata que pensaba llevarse a los labios.

— ¿El loco asesino de la calavera? ¿Y qué hace él aquí?

—Larga historia, solo digamos que los culpables fueron apropiadamente castigados por eso—Fortis agitó una mano, como para restarle importancia—Ahora mismo tenemos mayores problemas. El Buro ha reunido una unidad especial para lidiar con este caso.

— ¿Una unidad especial?—Veyron levantó la vista finalmente.

—Una sección de magos de elite. El mismo equipo que detuvo la Cuna hace 6 años—especificó Fortis—No tenemos claro cuál es su objetivo pero diría que su primera prioridad seria la seguridad de la Cruz de Plata y el arrestarnos.

— ¡Jo! Ya veo. Están haciendo cosas inútiles como siempre—se puso de pie y arrugó la lata vacía antes de arrojársela a Fortis, que la atajó con agilidad—Deberían saber que el perseguirnos es inútil. Mientras tengamos nuestros Divisores, los magos no pueden poner un dedo sobre nosotros.

—Admito que tienes razón, después de todo—Fortis arrugó aun más la lata con sus dedos hasta que esta se redujo al tamaño de una moneda—ellos siempre están atados por esa jaula de limitaciones llamada "organización"—arrojó los restos de la lata hasta el basurero revelando la marca de alas azules oculta en su muñeca—no obstante deberías considerar que mientras el Buro sigue unas reglas, Punisher no sigue más que a sí mismo. Si cualquiera de ellos encontrara la Cruz de Plata antes que nosotros seria… problemático.

—Lo siento, pero sigo sin ver porque tanto alboroto—soltó Veyron apartando la mirada—Los humanos confían en los magos por su fuerza para el combate, pero nosotros somos los Asesinos de Magos. Todo debería estar bien si dejamos las cosas tal y como están. Si ellos se llevan la Cruz de Plata, solo tendremos que quitársela por la fuerza.

—Esa manera de pensar es tan simple que casi siento lástima por ti—replicó Fortis extendiendo los brazos como si hiciera un gesto de impotencia. Veyron solo le gruño.

— ¿Y dónde está Cypha?—preguntó aun de mal humor—Creía que le tocaba hacer el reaprovisionamiento.

—Ella ha tomado tú lugar y ha salido al campo.

— ¡¿Qué?—Veyron se giró para confrontar al otro hombre—Se suponía que yo debía recuperar la Cruz de Plata.

—En vista de tu reciente fracaso Karen habló conmigo y dio su aprobación—Fortis sonrió con calma—Pero si no estás de acuerdo puedes discutirlo con ella.

—… Para lo que me importa.

—Ya, no hay necesidad de enojarse—Fortis dio un paso al frente y le dio al otro un par de palmadas en el hombro que solo consiguieron hacerle enojar más—esto es demasiado importante como para dejarlo al azar, así que Cypha y su grupo se ocuparan.

— ¿Su grupo? ¿A quién enviaste con ella?

—Mientras estabas fuera nos llegaron unos cuantos "niños" nuevos desde Easter. Ya se han probado y si bien están lejos de alcanzar nuestros estándares deberán bastar para este trabajo. Cypha se llevo a los 4 con ella. Debería poder resolverse todo muy pronto.

Con una sonrisa en exceso alegre para resultar convincente Fortis se fue, dejando a Veyron solo con sus pensamientos. El Hückebein resopló y decidió marcharse también. "Si es Cypha no tendrá problemas y con 4 de esas cosas a su lado esto debería resultar pan comido" pensó mientras caminaba "Gracioso… casi siento lastima por ese mocoso. Si el virus no le acaba, ellos lo harán" Veyron sonrió de medio lado. Aun estaba el asunto que el chico le había mencionado sobre unas minas en el planeta Vaizen. Según podía él recordar había estado en ese lugar hacía 7 años, pero no recordaba nada en particular de aquello. Se aseguraría de preguntarle a Karen cuando volviera, ella sabría darle una respuesta y entonces podría ajustar cuentas con el mocoso o con lo que Cypha y sus nuevas mascotas dejaran de él.

* * *

><p>[Un anuncio con respecto al reciente incidente. Un grupo desconocido asalto la iglesia de Mihena está tarde. Las tres hermanas que atendían la iglesia fueron asesinadas en la escena. El número de culpables aun es desconocido. Les pedimos a las personas que transitan las calles de Mihena que tengan mucho cuidado. Se han establecido varios puntos de control, apreciamos su cooperación]<p>

"Puestos a esto ¿Por qué no soltamos fuegos artificiales también?" pensó Castle al escuchar el aviso que resonaba, no por primera vez, a través de los altavoces distribuidos por toda la ciudad. Un grupo de policías apareció calle abajo y él se movió para evitar cruzarse en su camino. También había carteles por todas partes, similares a los que viera esa misma mañana y otros nuevos con el añadido de una foto de la iglesia atacada y el cargo de «sospechoso de asesinato» añadido a la lista de crímenes bajo la descripción del joven y su arma.

Infiltrarse en la ciudad no había sido mucho problema. Lo peor había sido casi darse de narices con la misma maga peli-rosada de la iglesia cuando llegó a la puerta de la ciudad. Aquella guerrera parecía demasiado capaz y poderosa como para querer una confrontación. Por suerte había podido evitar el encontronazo metiéndose en medio de un grupo más grande al que ya había registrado y escabullirse por la ciudad, pero se quedó con la sensación de que ella lo había observado demasiado bien para su gusto. Castle tenía el presentimiento de que su presencia en Ruwella no le era ajena a nadie, pero que no se tomaban medidas en su contra por alguna razón.

Punisher frunció el ceño, quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esa búsqueda era un idiota. De nada servía alterar a todo el mundo y andar gritando a los 4 vientos que estabas buscando a tal o cual persona. El despliegue de fuerzas policiales era impresionante pero solo un mago entrenado podría tener alguna posibilidad real de parar a un Eclipse Driver. O eran unos idiotas o sabían algo que él no, por el bien de todos esperaba que fuera esto último. Siguió caminando por la ciudad, evitando las patrullas por los callejones oscuros. Ya era de noche y la iluminación de las calles en Mihena era igual que cualquier ciudad, suficientes espacios negros como para ocultar un ejército a plena vista. Se ajusto su gabardina para protegerse del viento mientras su última conversación con Microchip aun resonaba en su cabeza.

—No hay ninguna duda al respecto—le había dicho—el virus tiene fases. Lo más probable es que se contagiara cuando robo la Cruz de Plata. En un principio solo seria portador del virus. Sí lo que me dijiste es correcto debe de haberse movido a la segunda fase.

— ¿Y eso sería?—le había urgido a terminar.

—El estado se llama "Driver". El cuerpo conduce y adapta el virus preparándose para cambiar la fisiología del mago a un alto nivel y convertirlo en un infectado al 100%. El proceso puede tomar algunas horas pero una vez iniciado es indetenible y lo peor viene al final. Es en esta fase cuando se activa la "sed de sangre" de los infectados. Es básicamente una compulsión para matar cualquier cosa que tengan cerca. Según los datos recuperados algunos individuos pueden sobreponerse a esta etapa pero otros caen rendidos a ella y si eso le pasa al ladrón de la Cruz de Plata se pondrá a matar cualquier cosa que tenga a la vista.

No habían dicho mucho más y tampoco lo necesitaba. El tiempo corría en su contra. Punisher tenía que darse prisa. La TSAB ignoraba los detalles de la infección y lo más probable era que incluso si capturaban al ladrón no tomaran las medidas necesarias. Por el otro lado si el chico activaba su infección estando solo… mataría a sus acompañantes y luego empezaría una campaña para destruirlo todo hasta que alguien lo parara. Era una mala perspectiva se mirara por donde se mirara.

Su única alternativa era que su corazonada diera resultado, e incluso así tenía muchos factores en contra. No solo podía equivocarse de lugar sino que incluso de estar en lo cierto cabía la posibilidad de que no la viera. Basado en lo que Micro le había dicho la infección debería tomar al ladrón de la Cruz de Plata enfermo e incapaz de moverse, por lo que debería estar en algún punto no demasiado lejos de la iglesia de Mihena. El asunto era que el bosque era lo bastante denso y grande como para pasar junto a alguien y no verlo a menos de que supieras que estaba allí. Lo único que Punisher tenía a su favor era que había una joven que acompañaba al ladrón y de la que nadie sabía.

Si la joven no conocía nada del Eclipse era de suponer que tomaría a su compañero o lo que fuera por enfermo y trataría de conseguirle ayuda. Llevarlo a un doctor estaba fuera de toda discusión así que necesitaría medicinas y solo podía ir la Ciudad Portuaria o a la ciudad de Mihena, las dos localidades más cercanas a la iglesia. Regresar al otro lado de la montaña sería demasiado trabajo por lo que Castle apostó por Mihena. Su única posibilidad era tener un golpe de exagerada buena suerte.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que giró una esquina sin mirar bien y se dio de bruces contra una persona que daba la misma vuelta cerrada pero en dirección opuesta. Los ojos de Punisher brillaron con una breve chispa de reconocimiento mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo y apreciaba bien a la persona con la que había chocado. Aquel era un encuentro que no había planeado en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Y un final abierto ¿Quién choco contra Punisher? Esperemos a ver qué pasa. El próximo capítulo estará lleno de acción incluso más que este ya que todos los que están en esa reserva cultural convergirán en un solo punto y las cosas podrían ponerse feas. Mil gracias a todos lo que han leído el fic hasta aquí y les ha gustado.<p> 


	5. Sangre y Llamas

**V – Sangre y Llamas**

Lily se seco las lágrimas con una mano y volvió a tomar el pañuelo. Lo sumergió en la cubeta y lo escurrió antes de volver a colocarlo sobre la frente de Thoma. El joven estaba acostado sobre la improvisada cama que ella e Isis habían preparado para él, tenía la cara roja y respiraba regularmente, unas cuantas gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su rostro. De vez en cuando se agitaba un poco y su respiración se aceleraba pero aparte de eso no se había movido desde que la fiebre le atacara poco antes del anochecer. Steed flotaba sobre su amo y lo examinaba con sus sensores.

—_Su temperatura es de 39.6° C_—dijo el dispositivo—_Y parece que ha dejado de subir._

La joven solo asintió, sentándose junto al enfermo. Miró al cielo por un segundo. Ya era noche cerrada e Isis se había ido hacia unas cuantas horas. Luego de que Thoma se desplomara las dos lo habían acostado lo más cómodamente posible y mientras lo dejaban al cuidado de Steed habían ido a buscar agua a un pequeño manantial cercano. Luego de eso Isis le había dicho que se quedara cuidando a Thoma mientras ella iba a buscar medicinas a la ciudad más cercana. No habían discutido mucho sobre ello ya que incluso si Lily fuera no sabría muy bien que comprar o como hacerlo, ya que parte de sus memorias estaban dañadas. Por no mencionar que la policía la buscaba a ella y a Thoma.

El joven Avenir se agito un poco llamándole la atención pero no se movió demasiado. Lily aferro su falda con fuerza. Se sentía inútil. Todo esto era su culpa y no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo. Tenía que depender de otro para solucionar los problemas que originaba. Thoma había sido muy bueno con ella, atento y amable, pero ella solo le había traído una serie de problemas tras otro y quizás ahora incluso terminaría lastimándolo de verdad. Sintió que los ojos le ardían pero se apresuro a frotárselos antes de dejar que las lágrimas volvieran a aflorar.

—_Perdona ¿Ocurre algo malo?_—inquirió Steed.

_"No, no es nada. No te preocupes"_ se apresuro a responder la joven.

—_… Lo siento ¿Podrías decir algo, por favor?_—el dispositivo sonaba un poco apenado—_Parece que tu telepatía no me alcanza y no puedo oírte._

_"Lo siento. Es que yo…"_

—_Mis disculpas. Funciones insuficientes_—la pequeña cámara hizo una reverencia—_Vigilare los alrededores para asegurarme que no nos sigan. Ya regreso._

_"… Gracias y lo lamento Steed"_ dijo Lily aunque sabía que el dispositivo no podía oírla.

Ella no podía usar su voz, simplemente no le salía. Por alguna razón no podía hablar aunque lo intentara. Suspiró suavemente y continúo velando a Thoma. Cerca de ella una pequeña lámpara iluminaba el "campamento" creando un curioso juego de luces y sombra con las figuras más allá de su luz. El viento sopló un poco más fuerte, alborotándole el cabello y ella se agachó para cubrir mejor a Thoma, colocando la chaqueta del joven sobre las sabanas que lo cubrían.

Los sentimientos de culpa e impotencia se negaban a dejarla. Lily recordó que en aquel extraño laboratorio la gente con las batas blancas a menudo se habían referido a ella como «un veneno que mata todo lo que toque». Una parte de si misma había creído eso pero cuando Thoma la rescatara pensó que era una mentira cruel que le habían inventado y ahora, al ver como estaba él, solo podía suponer que al final aquellas personas habían tenido razón con respecto a ella. Se lo había dicho a Isis cuando fueron a recoger el agua pero la otra joven no le había creído.

— ¡No seas tan negativa Lily!—le había dicho colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros—No hay ninguna prueba de que esto lo hallas causado tú. No deberías hacerle caso a esa gente tan extraña. Esto no es tu culpa, estoy segura. Y sé que Thoma te diría lo mismo.

Le había parecido sincera y deseaba creerle con todo su corazón pero… Lily miró su brazalete. Ella le había hecho algo a Thoma y eso había creado un vínculo entre ambos. No estaba segura de la naturaleza de ese enlace pero no cabía duda de que ella lo había provocado ¿Y si era eso lo que había dejado a Thoma de esa forma? Cuando él había peleado en la iglesia Lily había podido sentir su rabia y su dolor al pelear y el cómo arrastraba su energía para usarla como la propia ¿Estaría ella haciendo lo mismo? Sacudió la cabeza. No le parecía que fuera el caso y, aunque lo había intentado, no podía quitarse ese brazalete. Todo era demasiado confuso.

"Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que me quedara en aquél lugar" pensó con tristeza. El laboratorio había sido un infierno de dolor, muerte y sufrimiento pero si ella hubiera seguido allí Thoma no estaría en esta situación ahora mismo. Se abrazo a si misma. Por un lado estaba contenta de haber conocido a Thoma e Isis y por el otro se sentía culpable por los problemas que les causaba. Si llegaba a mencionárselos era probable que ambos le reprendieran por pensar de esa forma. Sonrió con tristeza. Un brusco movimiento de Thoma le llamo la atención.

_"¡Thoma!"_ lo llamó al verlo revolverse entre las sabanas como si sufriera de convulsiones. Lily se apresuró a ayudarlo pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo el joven se puso a cuatro patas, con los ojos desorbitados y abiertos como platos, respirando agitadamente. Lily trató de ayudarlo pero Thoma comenzó a vomitar. La joven consiguió sujetarlo por su espalda y evitó que se desplomara. _"Thoma, Thoma, Thoma"_ insistió en llamarlo pero él no le respondía, como si su telepatía no le llegara. Lily comenzó a llorar de pura desesperación ¿Por qué no podía hablar ni siquiera en un momento así? Thoma finalmente dejó de agitarse en sus brazos y levantó la cabeza. Lily abrió los ojos al ver la mirada que este tenía. Los ojos de Thoma tenían un siniestro tono rojo sangre.

* * *

><p>"Ellos solo asumen que Thoma es el culpable sin dudarlo ni un momento" pensó Isis mirando el volante que le dieran. Arrugó el papel y lo arrojó a un basurero cercano. Tomó una manzana de entre las otras cosas que acaba de comprar y se puso a comerla mientras reflexionaba. A estas alturas estaba en una situación muy delicada. Recordó lo que Lily le había dicho antes de que la dejara con Thoma y lo que este le había contado esa misma mañana sobre como se había conocido él y Lily. Todo comenzaba a encajar y no le gustaba mucho el resultado.<p>

Lo primero era que, viendo la condición en la que estaba Thoma y escuchando la declaración de Lily, el lugar donde la otra joven había estado atrapada era alguna clase de laboratorio para el desarrollo de armas biológicas. Lily debía ser el resultado de la experimentación y Thoma una víctima por haber entrado en contacto con ella. Si a eso le sumaba la atención que parecía atraer de las autoridades y a ese extraño individuo que había intentado capturar a Thoma… aquello tenía que ser algo grande.

"Normalmente me gustan las cosas problemáticas e interesantes, pero esto es demasiado" le dio un mordisco a la manzana "No podemos seguir así por siempre. Sí nos encuentra esa gente extraña seguro que nos matarían a los tres y si nos encuentra la TSAB Thoma y Lily serian arrestados y a mí me deportarían a mi planeta natal. Lo mire como lo mire todo puede acabar muy mal" Isis siguió comiendo la fruta mientras caminaba sin rumbo por Mihena. Había conseguido las medicinas que dijo que iría a buscar pero comenzaba a sospechar que no funcionarían. Si Thoma se había contagiado de algo extraño de Lily no encontraría una cura así como así.

Soltó un bufido al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. Justo le había dicho a Lily que no se preocupara porque todo aquello no era su culpa y allí estaba imaginando que en efecto era su culpa ¿Qué deberían hacer? O mejor dicho ¿Qué debería hacer ella? No tenía ninguna obligación de quedarse con ellos más que por simple curiosidad. La situación era en efecto comprometedora y seguro que entenderían si ella quisiera decir adiós ahora. Podía dejarlos y hacer como que nada había pasado. Se quedó quieta cuando esa idea le pasó por la mente. Miró brevemente la manzana que tenía en la mano y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

No podía dejarlos ahora. Apenas si se conocían, eso era cierto, pero hasta el momento ambos habían sido los únicos amigos que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Esa realidad le impactó más que ninguna otra de sus reflexiones. Había estado viajando sola porque no soportaba la idea de quedarse en el negocio de su familia y esto mismo le había impedido hacer amistad con gente de su edad. No todos los días uno encontraba gente como Lily o Thoma y el dejarlos ahora no le aportaría nada bueno. Sí, estaba decidido, se quedaría con ellos hasta que pudieran salir de ese embrollo y luego… ya lo pensaría cuando llegara a eso. Después de todo el acompañarlos había sido su idea y no era el momento de desertar solo porque las cosas se veían difíciles.

Con la conciencia y la mente más tranquila Isis arrojó los restos de su manzana y se puso a caminar con paso decidido para regresar con aquellas dos personas que había aceptado como sus amigos. Giró una esquina para tomar un atajo por un callejón y se dio de lleno contra lo que tomó por un muro de ladrillos.

— ¡Auch!—Isis se llevó una mano a la frente allí donde se había pegado. Se dio cuenta de que no había golpeado una pared sino con alguien. Un hombre vestido de negro con una larga gabardina. La joven apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para decir una disculpa cuando aquella persona se movió.

Fue menos de un segundo. Antes de que Isis pudiera siquiera pestañar se sintió arrastrada con fuerza pero sin brusquedad hacia el interior del callejón que quedaba en penumbras. Detectó un círculo mágico a sus pies, de un siniestro color negro y resplandeciendo en una tenue luz rojiza. "¿Qué diablos?" atino a pensar ella mientras sentía que el corazón se le llenaba de pánico. Se obligó a calmarse pero al intentar moverse notó que estaba paralizada, puesta bajo un hechizo de restricción del cual no podía zafarse. Pensó en invocar su propia magia, pero una voz la detuvo.

—No es necesario. Si prometes no salir corriendo, te soltaré.

— ¿Quién eres?—replicó Isis en voz alta girando los ojos para ver al hombre, pero como estaba en las sombras del callejón y vestía de negro apenas podía distinguir su silueta— ¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?

—No hay necesidad de gritar—repuso él. Tenía un tono de voz duro y tranquilo—Además si nos encuentra la policía sería peor para ti que para mí.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Por toda respuesta una pantalla apareció frente al rostro de Isis. La joven peli-morada se quedó muda al ver que era una imagen de ella arrastrando a Thoma fuera de la iglesia. Su mente se puso a trabajar a mil por hora ¿Quién era aquel sujeto? No era un policía ¿Alguien que estaba detrás de Lily y Thoma? ¿Estaría en el mismo bando que el tal Veyron? Esto era muy malo. Tenía que salir de allí.

—Sí te quisiera hacer algún daño, lo hubiera hecho ya o hubiera tomado el tiro cuando tuve la oportunidad esta tarde—dijo él como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento. La pantalla desapareció.

—Tú eres… eres el que disparó contra aquel tipejo—dijo Isis sin poder ocultar sus sorpresa.

—Lo soy, me lo debes tú y él. Ahora voy a soltarte. Puedes intentar correr o pedir ayuda, pero si lo haces ellos se enteraran de esto. La decisión es tuya.

El círculo mágico desapareció e Isis notó como quedaba libre. Pensó en huir de todas formas o en hacer algo al respecto pero si lo hacía atraería la atención y eso sería malo. Se mordió la lengua cuando pensó en insultar a aquel extraño sujeto, no le ayudaría en nada. Podía intentar usar su dispositivo pero era lo mismo. En efecto no tenía muchas opciones.

— ¿Y bien? Aun no me has dicho quien eres o que quieres—le soltó sin mucha educación.

— ¿Dónde están los otros dos?

— ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?

—Sí no lo haces me temo que todo se podrá muy feo para tus otros amigos—replicó él—el chico que te acompaña robó un artefacto llamado la Cruz de Plata y eso le ha hecho caer víctima de una enfermedad llamada Eclipse, diseñada para crear armas vivientes. Uno de sus síntomas es una sed de sangre insaciable. Tú has las cuentas.

Isis abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello. Sonaba a locura pero coincidía con todo lo que había estado pensando y visto ¿Qué pasaba si aquel tipo estaba en lo cierto? Lily podía estar en problemas. Pero ahora mismo Isis tenía sus propios asuntos.

—Entonces ¿Qué? Me das la advertencia y cumples tu buena acción del día ¿No?

—No tenemos tiempo para esto. Mira, en unas horas o incluso minutos tú amigo aquel con la Cruz de Plata va a empezar a matar cualquier cosa que tenga cerca a menos de que alguien lo detenga y, por lo que creo, eso incluirá a la otra chica que sin duda está con él. Si quieres ayudarla tendrás que decirme donde están.

—Ni siquiera lo sueñes—replicó ella dando un paso atrás—No sé quien seas, pero solo sé que no tengo ningún motivo para creerte.

—Ya te lo dije, si te quisiera muerta te hubiera disparado en la iglesia. Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso—el hombre parecía estar conteniendo una explosión de genio, ya que su voz se estaba volviendo muy peligrosa—Tienes dos opciones o bien me ayudas a llegar hasta ellos o dejas que se maten entre si.

—Vete al…—empezó Isis pero no termino porque sintió de repente una voz en su cabeza, casi gritando.

_"¡Isis! ¡Es Thoma! ¡No está bien él…!"_

_"¿Lily?"_ espero por respuesta pero no obtuvo ninguna. Isis se llevó una mano a la boca al imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado. Tenía que llegar con ellos pero ya. Agarro su maleta con fuerza y se encaró al otro tipo.

— ¡Si quieres saber donde están sígueme!—le dejó ir mientras salía corriendo a uno de los extremos del callejón.

Isis no se entretuvo a ver si el hombre la estaba siguiendo y se deslizó entre el gentío de Mihena con el corazón en un puño. Intentó llamar telepáticamente a Lily, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Intentó contactar con Steed, pero el dispositivo debía estar fuera de alcance o… sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea y apretó el paso. Paso como un rayo entre el puesto de seguridad de la entrada de la ciudad y corrió de regreso al bosque.

* * *

><p>Con un movimiento brusco Thoma se soltó de su agarre y la empujó hacia atrás con fuerza. Lily cayó de espaldas, golpeándose contra un árbol. Su cabeza se resintió por el golpe pero ella ni siquiera hizo caso al dolor. Se puso de pie de nuevo y trató de correr hacia Thoma que en ese momento se agitaba y se retorcía como si estuviera quemándose por dentro. De un momento a otro se quedó quieto, a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, pero solo fue unos instantes. Lily dio un paso hacía él y no pudo avanzar más.<p>

— ¡AHHHH!—con un grito inhumano el joven se incorporó de un salto y quedó envuelto en una columna de luz y magia que iluminó todo el claro con una luz cegadora y casi arrojó a Lily de regreso al suelo.

_"¡No, no, no, no! ¡Thoma!"_ Lily intentó hacer sonar su voz pero era un esfuerzo inútil _"¡Isis! ¡Steed! Esto no está bien. No me están escuchando"_ intentó comunicarse con ellos pero no le llegó ninguna respuesta. La columna de luz y energía finalmente desapareció volviendo a dejar todo sumido en tinieblas. Una pequeña cortina de humo y polvo ocultaba el lugar donde había estado Thoma. Lily tenía un mal presentimiento pero aun así se atrevió a dar un paso al frente _"¿Thoma?"_

Una ráfaga de viento pasó por el claro, despejando el humo y el polvo. De haber podido Lily hubiera gritado al ver a Thoma. Estaba de pie en medio de un pequeño cráter, a su lado flotaba el libro negro como una siniestra sombra. Thoma parecía ileso, pero su ropa había sido reemplazada por una extraña armadura negra, muy pesada y diferente al traje que ella le había visto antes, su arma parecía haber incrementado su tamaño y parecía más una espada de un color negro azabache, así mismo tenía una serie de marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo en forma de caracteres tribales. Pero lo que más aterrorizo a Lily fue su rostro, desfigurado con una horrible mueca de pura rabia y odio salvajes y sus ojos ahora de un color rojo muy intenso, resplandeciendo de pura ira. No había ni rastro de su calidez o de la amabilidad a la que tanto se había acostumbrado de él. Ella dio un paso atrás de manera inconsciente ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Lily simplemente no entendía nada pero estaba aterrada. Thoma levantó la vista con lentitud, respirando agitadamente y dio un paso hacia ella.

Lily no se pudo mover conforme él se acercaba. Una parte de ella le decía que corriera, pero otra le decía que todo estaría bien incluso ahora. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y él dio otro paso en su dirección. Finalmente Lily pudo recuperar el control de sus piernas y comenzó a retroceder conforme él avanzaba. Su espalda tocó algo duro y se dio cuenta de que estaba en los límites del claro, junto a uno de los árboles.

_"Thoma…"_ Esta vez no lo estaba llamando, solo dejó ir su nombre de la única forma en que podía hacerlo, aunque sabía que él ya no la estaba escuchando. Estaba más cerca, más y más cerca. Lily pensó en correr pero no encontró la voluntad para irse y dejar a Thoma solo. Incluso ahora ella le debía demasiado y después de todo el daño que le había provocado parecía justo que acabara así ¿No? Él finalmente llegó hasta su altura y levantó el brazo derecho que llevaba la espada. Lily cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe.

— ¡Lily!—la voz de Isis interrumpió el silencio.

Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver como una sombra se arrojaba contra Thoma y lo sacaba de su posición. Al mismo tiempo sintió como unas manos la agarraban y la alejaban de la pelea que acaba de comenzar a sus pies. Lily se giró y parpadeó varias veces antes de poder distinguir bien los rasgos de su compañera. Isis la sujetaba por los hombros y miraba la escaramuza más adelante con los dientes apretados.

_"¡Isis!"_ dijo Lily con una mezcla de alivio y desconcierto. Miró brevemente hacia el lugar donde Thoma forcejeaba con otra persona que se hallaba en cuclillas sobre él. _"¿Quién? ¿Cómo…?"_

—Larga historia—repuso Isis volviéndose hacia ella—Vine tan rápido como pude ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

_"No lo sé. De repente Thoma…"_ un fuerte golpe la hizo interrumpirse y ambas jóvenes volvieron su atención a los otros dos.

Thoma se había sacado de encima a la otra persona con la que había estado peleándose y se puso de pie de un salto. Un destello rojizo se hizo presente y varias cadenas aparecieron alrededor de Thoma, pero estas se deshicieron con un destello de luz blanca. Con un gruñido de frustración el hombre en el suelo se puso de pie también y se alejó varios pasos de Thoma cuando este levantó su arma e hizo ademan de arrojarse sobre él pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se paró en seco, como si alguien lo hubiera herido. Con un leve movimiento más Thoma se desplomó de cara al suelo cuan largo era.

_"¡Thoma!"_ Lily se soltó de Isis y corrió hacia él sin pensarlo, ignorando a la otra persona vestida de negro. Con el corazón en un puño se acercó hasta él y lo sacudió levemente. Al no obtener respuesta casi sintió como si el aire se fuera de sus pulmones pero al alzarlo un poco y acunarlo contra su pecho se dio cuenta de que aun respiraba, pero que estaba completamente noqueado. Su alivio fue tan inmenso que solo pudo abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—… creo que llegué demasiado tarde.

Lily pegó un respingo al escuchar aquella voz. Levantó la cabeza y miró por primera vez a la otra persona que había llegado con Isis. Era un hombre alto vestido de negro, con unos ojos fríos y duros de color gris que miraban hacia Thoma con intensidad. A Lily no le gusto nada aquella persona.

—Será mejor que arreglemos este desastre—dijo él y abrió su gabardina, revelando su camisa debajo con una gran calavera blanca. El hombre sacó una pistola de su abrigo y apunto en dirección a Thoma.

_"¡NO!"_

— ¡No!

El grito mental de Lily se mezcló con el de Isis y desconcertó al hombre por medio segundo. Antes de que Lily se diera cuenta Isis se había movido desde donde estaba y colocado delante de Lily y Thoma. Lily abrazó al joven inconsciente, intentando cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó el hombre sin bajar el arma.

— ¡Eso debería decirlo yo!—replicó Isis. Tenía los brazos extendidos de par en par— ¿Así que solo querías matar a Thoma? ¡Debí saber que me estabas engañando!

—No lo hice. Te dije que estaba enfermo y míralo nada más—replicó él en tono gélido. Lily tensó un poco más su agarre sobre Thoma—Una vez que la enfermedad se manifiesta ya no hay regreso. Estaba a punto de matar a tu amiga allí y no creas que no nos hubiera hecho lo mismo. Matarlo ahora sería un acto de compasión.

— ¡Vete al Infierno! Thoma no ha hecho nada malo, no se merece esto—exclamó Isis—Ya sé quien se supone que eres. Creía que solo matabas a los culpables.

—No hay mucha diferencia. Ahora es un Eclipse Driver—la última frase resonó en la cabeza de Lily pero no entendió por qué—Sí lo dejamos suelto empezará a matar a la gente, ustedes primero. Los infectados necesitan matar para vivir. Esperar otra cosa es lo mismo que esperar que un perro rabioso no muerda. Hasta donde yo sé, eso nunca ha significado que no debas matar al perro.

Amartilló el arma y dio un paso al frente. Isis parecía dispuesta a hacer algo para impedirle acercarse pero un destello a la altura de su pecho la distrajo mientras unos aros oscuros se formaban en torno a sus brazos dejándola atrapada. La joven peli-morada comenzó a forcejear con sus ataduras pero el hombre pasó a su lado sin hacerle el menor caso y continúo en dirección a Thoma. Lily tragó en seco cuando la figura de aquella persona se irguió sobre ellos. Sintió miedo nuevamente, pero de una clase diferente. Esta persona reflejaba una fría y estudiada ira distinta de la explosiva y salvaje rabia que había visto en los ojos de Thoma. El hombre levantó la pistola pero Lily abrazo a Thoma contra sí misma y usando su cuerpo como un escudo lo cubrió lo mejor que podía.

— ¡Lily!—gritó Isis intentando soltarse. Fulminó al hombre con la mirada— ¡Déjalos en paz!

—Apártate—ordenó él ignorando a la otra joven y mirando a Lily directo a los ojos.

Ella no le respondió y se limitó a seguir cubriendo a Thoma, tragándose el miedo. No había podido detener esa transformación, quizás incluso la hubiera provocado pero no dejaría a Thoma. Sin decir nada dejó que el hombre entendiera su resolución, si quería llegar al joven tendría que dispararle a ella. Con los ojos aun enrojecidos por el llanto Lily sintió que la confusión de su mente se aclaraba mientras encaraba a aquella persona. Quería proteger a Thoma, quería ayudarlo y regresarle toda la amabilidad que él le había dado, esa sonrisa gentil con la que él se había presentado, todo aquello quería devolvérselo y no pensaba dejarlo ni ahora ni nunca. Con toda la voluntad con la que fue capaz afirmó su abrazo sobre Thoma y mirando fijamente al hombre de la calavera lo reto a disparar.

— ¿Crees que no voy a hacerlo?—dijo él frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—Si tanto lo quieres que así sea.

Terminó de asegurar el arma y comenzó a apretrar el gatillo lentamente. Lily no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos ni un momento. Detrás del hombre de negro Isis había dejado de forcejear con sus ataduras y miraba impotente. Los segundos se alargaron y justo cuando creía que finalmente lo haría y la mataría el hombre bajó el arma con un gruñido. Lily no se atrevió a moverse, desconfiada, pero en los ojos de acero de aquel hombre le pareció ver un leve atisbo de tristeza justo antes de que se girara en redondo y diera unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ella.

— ¡Lily! ¡¿Estás bien?—las ligaduras de Isis desaparecieron y la joven de ojos dorados corrió para unirse a sus compañeros. Lily soltó un poco su agarre sobre Thoma y asintió mientras se ponía de rodillas— ¡Gracias a Dios! Y Thoma está bien, también.

La joven peli-morada chequeó a Thoma mientras Lily miraba al hombre, que con aire derrotado, golpeaba un árbol con el puño. La mente de Lily era un hervidero de preguntas, pero lo único que le importaba ahora era que Thoma estaba enfermo y que tenían que ayudarlo. Lily se volvió para hablar con Isis al respecto.

_"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"_

— ¿Eh?—Isis había estado fulminando al hombre con la mirada y se volvió hacia Lily confundida—de momento tenemos que irnos. Ese destello de luz que Thoma hizo lo habrán visto, tenemos que alejarnos.

_"¿Y Steed?"_ preguntó Lily recordado al pequeño dispositivo de repente.

—Me lo encontré de camino y lo mandé a buscar una ruta de escape, ahora solo necesitamos…

—Esto es perfecto.

Lily levantó la mirada al escuchar esa nueva voz. El hombre de la calavera se movió rápido y se colocó a su misma altura en un segundo. Una mujer joven, con la piel oscura y el cabello rubio claro descendió desde el aire y aterrizó a unos metros de ellos. Tenía un traje negro ajustado y una largo abrigo color blanco. Su pelo estaba sujeto en una coleta que caía a su espalda, en su mano llevaba una espada y tenía un extraño parche en su ojo derecho. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y casi divertida.

—Quien hubiera dicho que Punisher tenía un lado blando—continuó diciendo la mujer. Al lado de Lily el hombre se tenso visiblemente—Después de todo lo que he oído hablar de ti y de que casi mataras a mi hermano Veyron pensé que serías más duro que eso.

El hombre no respondió. Isis también se puso tensa cuando la mujer dio un paso en su dirección. Lily volvió a aferrar a Thoma. De repente un grupo de gente surgió de los árboles. Eran 4 personas, todos ellos con pantalones oscuros, sin camisa y con grandes tatuajes rojos por todo el pecho. Tenían la misma mirada llena de ira y odio que había tenido Thoma solo unos minutos antes.

—Ahora hagamos esto fácil. Denme al chico y mátense ustedes para ahorrarme la molestia—levantó su espada, que parecía una katana, apuntó con ella en su dirección—pero si quieren resistirse y que los corte en pedazos aquí mismo, estaré más que feliz de ayudarles.

* * *

><p><p>

—No… eso no puede ser, yo… lo siento, pero tengo que confirmarlo por mi misma.

— ¡Subaru espera!

Nanoha extendió la mano para detener a su ex-alumna pero esta la evito y salió por la puerta antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

—Yo iré por ella—dijo Teana saliendo detrás de Subaru.

La Instructora solo pudo seguirla con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de la joven Enforcer. Lentamente bajó la mano, con impotencia. Los demás presentes también miraron en la dirección en la que Subaru y Teana acababan de abandonar la habitación. Nanoha y los otros miembros de la unidad acaban de finalizar las últimas pruebas en los equipos AEC cuando Fate y Rein habían entrado con las noticias sobre la investigación que se llevaba a cabo en Ruwella. Particularmente la identidad del único sospechoso que se tenía respecto al robo de la Cruz de Plata y al asesinato de tres hermanas en una iglesia de la localidad. Nanoha miró la copia del informe que Fate le había dado. No había la menor duda. La descripción física y el retrato hablado que aparecían allí eran iguales a las del joven que Subaru le había presentado el año anterior.

Había sido en una pequeña reunión de ex-compañeros de la Sección Seis original. Subaru había llegado con Teana y había presentado al joven a todos los demás. El nombre del chico era Thoma Avenir. Nanoha recordaba claramente al joven de cabello marrón y ojos azules, le había parecido extremadamente educado y amable. Por lo que sabía él y Subaru se había conocido después de una de las misiones de rescate de ésta y ella lo había ayudado y apoyado por los últimos 7 años. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto juntos habría dicho que eran como dos hermanos. Es más Genya, el padre de Subaru, le ofreció a Thoma adoptarlo como una más en la familia, y las demás hermanas de Subaru apoyaban la idea. Nanoha no sabía cuál había sido la respuesta del muchacho, Subaru le dijo que había emprendido un viaje muy largo la última vez que se hablaron y no menciono nada al respecto.

Pero todo había cambiado en un segundo cuando Rein diera el anuncio de que era buscado por robo y homicidio. Nanoha sospechaba de que quizás el chico pudiera incluso estar infectado con el Eclipse y que la única razón por la cual no lo habían dicho era porque Subaru había interrumpido la explicación al salir corriendo de la habitación.

—No hay duda… esta persona—la voz de Cinque interrumpió las reflexiones de todos—de verdad es Thoma-kun…

—Aun no sabemos ningún detalle—dijo Rein agitando las manos—es solo que el reporte de la gente de la instalación daba una descripción parecida, podría ser un error y…

—No es necesario que sigas Rein—la interrumpió Fate con voz suave. El dispositivo unisono bajó la cabeza. Ella se volvió para mirar a Nanoha nuevamente y luego encaró al resto de la unidad que estaba allí presente—El reporte dice todo lo que sabemos hasta el momento y lo que Signum y Agito averiguaron.

— ¿Por qué no se nos dijo nada antes?—inquirió Nove. Cinque le dio un codazo ante el tono que estaba usando.

—Ordenes de la comandante—respondió Fate—además esperábamos tener plena certeza de la identidad del ladrón. Lo último que queríamos era preocupar a nadie innecesariamente.

Nanoha asintió para sus adentros. Entendía lo que Hayate-chan había querido hacer. Ella esperaba poder atrapar a Thoma y arreglarlo todo antes de informar a Subaru y hacerla cometer alguna insensatez. La Instructora reconocía que Subaru era una rescatista profesional y eficiente y una de sus mejores estudiantes pero también tendía a preocuparse mucho por aquellos cercanos a ella y no creía que pudiera mantener la cabeza fría en una situación de esa magnitud. Nanoha dudaba que incluso ella pudiera hacerlo de hallarse en su situación.

—Entonces ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora, Fate-chan?—preguntó.

—Hayate quiere que Teana y yo vayamos a Ruwella para reforzar a Signum—respondió Fate—Nuestros equipos ya están listos y le llevaremos el de Signum y Agito a ellas.

— ¿Y los demás?

—Aun tenemos otros infectados sueltos y mantendremos equipos para lidiar con todos ellos—intervino Rein—la idea es coordinar todo lo posible desde aquí. Solo nos movilizaríamos si hubiera alguna emergencia.

Ni bien ella terminó de decir esas palabras cuando una alarma comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Varias pantallas aparecieron alrededor de Reinforce y esta se puso a chequear la información con rapidez. Nanoha abrió la boca para preguntar qué estaba pasando cuando una pantalla un poco más grande apareció frente a los demás y atrajo la atención de todo el grupo.

—_Tenemos una emergencia. La capitana Signum reporta que se ha encontrado con la Cruz de Plata y los Hückebein_—dijo la comandante—_Es una orden de salida, la capitana Takamachi, la Enforcer Testarossa y los demás saldremos al campo inmediatamente. Los miembros del NR2 y el Batallón 108 se quedan aquí como reserva._

— ¡Sí, señora!

Nanoha saludó como los demás y solo se relajó cuando la comunicación se cortó. Con paso rápido se puso a seguir a Fate y las demás en dirección a la nave Wolfram. "Signum-san y Agito-san aun no tienen su equipo AEC" pensó la maga blanca mientras se dirigía a la nave con rapidez "Espero que estén bien"

* * *

><p>Castle apretó los puños pero no respondió a la provocación de la mujer. "5 contra uno, no me gustan los números" pensó. Miró brevemente a los tres jóvenes a su lado pero volvió a concentrar su atención en los Eclipse Drivers. La de enfrente le parecía una Hückebein, y los otros 4 eran claramente similares al que se enfrentara en Fedikia o al chico que acababa de derribar. Completamente tragados por la rabia del Eclipse ¿Cómo era que ella los controlaba? Ya habría tiempo de preguntarle eso, ahora tenía asuntos más urgentes.<p>

—Tomen al chico y corran—dijo Punisher dando un paso al frente y colocándose entre los infectados y los jóvenes.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?—exclamó la del cabello purpura— ¡Te mataran!

—No estamos discutiendo. Levántense y corran.

—Esto es divertido—interrumpió la mujer— ¿Crees que los dejaré escapar?

— ¿Crees que te dejare perseguirlos?—replicó Punisher, soltó su maleta y sacó dos pistolas de las profundidades de su abrigo.

La Hückebein ensanchó su sonrisa arrogante y aferró el mango de su katana desenvainándola con lentitud. Los otros infectados se pusieron más tensos, como dispuestos a arrojarse al ataque. Por el rabillo del ojo Castle vio que las dos chicas finalmente se ponían de pie. Hizo una cuenta mental y calculó que podría disparar tres tiros antes de que los tuviera encima, debía hacer que contaran, de otra forma lo rebasarían y atraparían a los jóvenes. Maldijo en su fuero interno, debía haberle disparado al chico y tomado la Cruz de Plata cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para eso. Los peleadores se tensaron pero antes de que ninguno hiciera nada una columna de fuego ilumino el cielo justo sobre sus cabezas.

— ¡Alto! ¡Quédense todos donde están!

Punisher levantó la vista pero sin quitarle su atención a los Eclipse Drivers.

— ¡Todos están bajo arresto por orden de la TSAB! ¡Arrojen sus armas y ríndanse!

Sobre las personas en el claro estaba la caballero del Buro que Castle viera en la iglesia y en Mihena. Tenía un dispositivo en forma de espada que desprendía una intensa llamarada y a su lado flotaba el pequeño dispositivo unisono. La mujer clavó sus ojos en los suyos por un breve instante antes de examinar a los demás presentes. Ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: nadie pensaba obedecer la orden de rendirse. La Hückebein por su parte parecía estar extremadamente feliz, como revelaba su sonrisa de maniaca mientras su ojo reflejaba el brillo de las llamas con una luz siniestra.

— ¿Una maga…? No, una caballero y un dispositivo unisono y puedes convertir tu mana en fuego—la mujer del parche soltó una breve risa y miró hacia Castle—además tenemos al mismísimo Punisher en persona, esto será divertido.

—Te lo advierto—dijo la caballero moviendo su espada y poniéndose en guardia desde su posición en las alturas. Su voz era dura como el acero—Si das un paso más te partiré por la mitad, sin importar quien seas.

"Deja de hablar y hazlo. No te conviene jugar con ella, caballero" pensó Castle. La mujer del parche no parecía en lo absoluto impresionada. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dio un salto para colocarse al mismo nivel que los oficiales de la TSAB.

—Dices cosas de lo más interesantes, servidora pública—dijo moviendo su katana— Me he movido a pesar de lo que dijiste. Ahora cumple tu amenaza y párteme en dos.

Todo empezó en un segundo. Antes de que nadie pudiera moverse Castle levantó sus armas y apuntó a la Hückebein pero no pudo disparar cuando los otros Eclipse Drivers saltaron hacia él como un todo. Punisher sintió como el peso de su atacante lo aplastaba y por el rabillo del ojo percibió a los jóvenes que finalmente se movían para apartarse. Sobre su cabeza resonó el golpe de dos espadas chocando y el cielo se iluminó con el fuego creado por la caballero del la TSAB. No obstante su vista se concentró en el infectado que tenía encima y en los tres que venían detrás.

Con un movimiento rápido metió ambas pistolas en la boca del infectado y apretó los gatillos. La cabeza del Eclipse Driver estalló en una bola de sangre y sesos que le salpicó todo el rostro y la ropa. El cuerpo sobre él se aflojó pero antes de que pudiera quitárselo de encima los otros infectados lo alcanzaron. Uno de ellos pateó las pistolas fuera de sus manos y lo levantó del suelo con brusquedad para arrojarlo contra un árbol. Castle gruñó al sentir como su espalda golpeaba el tronco. Los infectados se abrieron en abanico para atraparlo contra el árbol y Frank activó su dispositivo. Con un destello Soulbreaker asumió su forma de espada y la ropa de Castle se vio reemplazada por su traje de batalla negro, aun con la calavera en el pecho.

Frank levantó su arma y se enfrentó a los Eclipse Drivers. Los tres atacaron como un grupo caótico, cualquier orden que pudieran haber tenido había desapareció y los sonidos y destellos que le llegaban del cielo indicaban que allí también se desarrollaban una batalla intensa. Detuvo el arma de uno de ellos con su espada y pateó al atacante en el estomago con toda su fuerza. El golpe apenas consiguió hacerlo retroceder un poco cuando otro de los infectados surgió por su derecha y trató de empalarlo. Castle se movió para evitarlo y le lanzó una esfera mágica en la cara, pero el proyectil de energía se deshizo sin siquiera tocarlo.

El tercer infectado vino desde atrás blandiendo su arma que parecía un hacha y Punisher apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse y evitar que el filo del arma lo decapitara. Rodó por el suelo y volvió a enfrentarse al primero, retrocediendo frente a la acometida de los Eclipse Drivers y tratando de moverse para que se estorbaran entre ellos. Sus atacantes estaban desorganizados y ciegos, pero eran más y mucho más fuertes. Varios destellos de magia y disparos de los Divisores iluminaron los bosques pero cualquier intento de usar magia en ellos fracasó miserablemente. Las pocas heridas que consiguió hacerles con Soulbreaker se curaron de inmediato mientras que él recibió dos cortes atravez de su traje de batalla, uno en las costillas y otro en la pierna.

Punisher continúo retrocediendo ante el ataque de sus oponentes, aprovechando cualquier momento para devolver los golpes y moviéndose entre ellos para evitarlos. Uno de los Eclipse Drivers surgió directo frente a él y lo pateó con fuerza en el pecho, arrojándolo al suelo y dejándolo sin aire. Castle golpeó el piso con fuerza mientras intentaba volver a ponerse de pie y llenar de aire sus pulmones. Los infectados se arrojaron sobre su enemigo y él pudo verlos venir. "Mierda" fue lo único que atino a pensar cuando los tres alzaron el arma por sobre su cabeza y se prepararon para golpear.

De la nada un frasco de algo salió volando y golpeo a uno de los infectados en la nuca. El golpe por si solo no lo hubiera molestado pero ni bien el frasco se rompió este estalló en una nube oscura que envolvió a los tres Eclipse Drivers antes de estallar en una bola de fuego y humo. Sin tener tiempo de preguntarse qué había pasado Punisher aprovechó y se puso de pie de un salto, sin dudarlo se arrojó sobre los infectados. Uno de ellos se movió fuera de la nube de humo que se había creado y Frank tomó su oportunidad. Levantó a Soulbreaker y atravesó la cabeza del infectado justo a través del ojo izquierdo. El Eclipse Driver se sacudió y retorció, pero Punisher saco su espada de un tirón y el hombre se desplomó como un peso muerto.

—_Behind, my Lord!_

El aviso de su dispositivo le hizo girar el cuerpo a tiempo para ver a otro de los infectados salir justo a su espalda. El hombre levantó su arma y se arrojó sobre Punisher con un grito. Un círculo mágico apareció a los pies de Frank y tensó todo el cuerpo al prepararse para el impacto.

— **¡****Hyper move!**

El movimiento de la magia aceleró el cuerpo de Castle mientras este se convertía en una estela de magia negra y rojiza que golpeó al infectado y lo arrastró contra uno de los árboles, partiéndolo por la mitad y atravesando su cuerpo como futa madura. La magia aplicada directamente contra un Eclipse Driver era inútil, por lo que él había usado su hechizo para acelerar su movimiento y colocando a Soulbreaker delante de su persona había podido penetrar la gruesa y densa piel del infectado. Con un rápido movimiento Punisher sacó su espada y golpeó de nuevo, esta vez cortando la cabeza del Driver con un mandoble seco.

Olvidándose del muerto Castle se volvió para buscar al último de los infectados. Los últimos retazos del humo de la explosión se disiparon revelando al último de los Eclipse Drivers. Dio un paso en dirección a Castle pero se detuvo en seco. Frank frunció el ceño. El infectado soltó su arma y de repente se dobló por la mitad, como si estuviera siendo víctima de un terrible dolor. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo para aprovecharse de la oportunidad que se le presentaba el cuerpo del Driver se agitó con desesperación y este lanzó un grito inhumado de pura agonía mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y se deformaba de una manera extraña. El sonido de los huesos quebrándose y la carne rasgándose llegó hasta Punisher mientras este observaba con incredulidad como el Eclipse Driver se retorcía hasta quedar reducido a una bola de carne y hueso de aspecto irreconocible ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Frank bajó a Soulbreaker y se permitió soltar el aire que tenía en sus pulmones. Ahora solo faltaba… Una explosión sobre su cabeza le hizo levantar los ojos al cielo. La caballero y la Hückebein luchaban duramente justo sobre el claro, llenando el cielo con fuego y luz. De repente un golpe de la guerrera de la espada derribó a la otra hacia el suelo. Punisher se puso en movimiento cuando eso pasó. La pelea estaba por terminar y debía salir de allí. Buscó a los jóvenes con la mirada pero no los vio. No había dado más que unos cuantos pasos cuando una columna de plasma y energía surgió del suelo y la Hückebein reapareció en el cielo junto a la caballero.

—Esto no es bueno—masculló mirando hacia arriba.

* * *

><p>—Dices cosas de lo más interesantes, servidora pública—la criminal agitó su espada y la apunto en su dirección—Me he movido a pesar de lo que dijiste. Así que cumple tu amenaza y ¡Párteme en dos!<p>

—_Explosion!_

Signum agitó a Laevatein y se arrojó contra la mujer de la katana. Ambas espadas chocaron con fuerza y las llamas se dispersaron con el golpe, envolviendo a ambas luchadoras en una bola de fuego. Con un salto hacia atrás Signum rompió el contacto entre ambas y la criminal aprovechó para lanzarse contra ella a toda velocidad. Uniendo su vaina y su espada Signum paró el golpe que le sacudió los brazos. "Es bastante fuerte" pensó la guerrera de la espada. Ambas reanudaron una serie de choques y golpes en el aire mientras procuraban no alejarse demasiado del claro del bosque.

_"Agito ¿Cómo vas?"_ Signum habló atravez de su mente.

_"Casi he terminado con el análisis, aguanta allí"_ le llegó la respuesta del dispositivo unisono _"¿Qué hacemos con los otros?"_

Por el rabillo del ojo Signum miró hacia abajo un instante y pudo ver a Punisher peleando con los otros Eclipse Drivers. Tendrían que dejar que él se ocupara de eso, por lo menos hasta que pudiera asegurar y desarmar a su oponente. De los niños que estaban con él no había rastro y ella supuso que se habrían alejado en la confusión. Tendría que buscarlos después.

_"Dejémoslos por ahora. Derrotémosla a ella primero y luego aseguraremos a los niños de allí abajo"_ fue su decisión.

Un golpe particularmente fuerte la hizo recuperar su atención en su propia pelea. Su oponente era bastante hábil y manejaba la espada con soltura, usando una técnica similar a la suya. A ese ritmo no conseguiría nada. Signum esquivó el siguiente golpe elevándose con rapidez y colocó a Laevatein en posición. El dispositivo armado cargó uno de sus cartuchos mientras el triangulo Belka a parecía a sus pies.

—**_Schlangeform!_**

La espada se dividió y se alargó en forma de un látigo. La criminal abrió los ojos sorprendida y Signum aprovechó su oportunidad. Con un movimiento de su brazo arrojó el látigo hacia ella. La cadena de espadas rodeo a la Hückebein que no acertó a moverse si no hasta el último segundo, cuando el filo del extremo del arma paso cortando su mejilla y fallando su ojo solo por unos centímetros. La caballero frunció el ceño y retrajo su espada para que recuperara su forma original. Como lo había pensado aquella persona era muy hábil.

_"Todo listo Signum"_ la voz de Agito volvió a sonar en su cabeza.

_"Bien ¡Vamos Agito!"_

— ¡Unisono, ahora!

El pequeño dispositivo Belka descendió desde el cielo como un proyectil color rojo y se unió a la guerrera de la espada. Signum cerró los ojos al sentir a Agito uniéndose a ella al tiempo que el triangulo Belka resplandecía y una columna de llamas la envolvía. El fuego se disperso en un segundo revelando la nueva forma de Signum. Ahora su traje de combate era morado y dorado, se veía más ligero y unas alas de fuego salían de su espalda. Su cabello ahora era mucho más claro y sus ojos eran de color morado. La criminal subió en el aire y se colocó a su altura justo delante de ella.

—Impresionante, servidora pública—dijo con un deje de ironía. Levantó la katana lista para seguir.

—Déjame hacerte una última pregunta—dijo Signum—Esa espada es un Divisor ¿Verdad? Y tú eres una de los Hückebein ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Así es. Este 944 es un Divisor—respondió ella sonriendo maliciosamente—mi nombre es Cypha Hückebein. Soy una de los miembros fundadores de la familia—la mujer bajó el cierre de su traje para dejar ver sus marcas azules, justo a la altura de su cuello— ¿Tienes alguna relación con nosotros?

—Hace tres meses una villa fue atacada en el Mundo Inhabitado #14—dijo la guerrera con calma, pero su puño se cerró sobre la empuñadura de su espada—Era una pequeña aldea con algunos pioneros en ella. Mis subordinados y yo la visitamos antes de que toda aquella masacre ocurriera. Eran gente amable y vivían en un lugar tranquilo y pacifico. Lo mismo aplica para todas los otros lugares que han atacado, lo que quiero saber es ¿Por qué? No habían hecho ningún daño, no eran una amenaza para nadie ¿Por qué tuvieron que matarlos a todos?

— ¿El Mundo Inhabitado #14…?—Cypha pareció pensárselo un momento— ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo. Tienes razón, originalmente no pensábamos cometer una masacre pero surgió la necesidad—con un movimiento rápido envainó la katana y miró a Signum directo a los ojos—es más yo fui quien mató a esa gente. La que no dejó a ningún hombre, mujer o niño con vida en ese lugar sin duda alguna fui yo.

Cypha quizás pensaba decir algo más pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Con una exhalación Signum cubrió la distancia que las separaba y golpeo con Laevatein. La espada estalló en llamas justo al momento de hacer contacto con el Divisor que la otra había movido en un acto reflejo. El golpe sacó a Cypha de su posición y la arrojó hacia atrás dando vueltas en el aire. De un salto la mujer intento recuperar estabilidad pero justo cuando pensaba desenvainar su espada Signum atacó nuevamente, dejándose caer desde arriba con un mandoble de fuego.

— **¡Shiden Issen!**

Con un movimiento desesperado Cypha atinó a desenvainar y trató de parar el golpe de la espada en llamas que se le venía encima. La fuerza del impacto le sacudió el brazo de la espada y con horror vio como el filo en llamas superaba su guardia y se hundía en su hombro derecho. Apretó los dientes al sentir el calor y el dolor de sus huesos haciéndose añicos. Signum sintió la resistencia a su golpe y poniendo todo en el ataque dejó ir su espada con toda su fuerza. La criminal no pudo aguantar y se precipitó a tierra envuelta en llamas.

_"Bien hecho Signum"_ dijo Agito dentro de ella_ "Ahora apresurémonos y arrestemos a los otros"_

—Aun no, todavía tenemos que asegurarla. Prepara un hechizo de contención Agito—replico Signum. Un leve crujido le hizo volver la vista hacia su espada.

_"¿Laevatein? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso?"_

La guerrera no dijo nada. Su dispositivo presentaba severas grietas y arañazos por toda su hoja. "No fue la espada, se puso así cuando corte su cuerpo" pensó Signum. En su interior Agito se puso a preparar los cálculos para el hechizo y justo bajo ellas Cypha se agitaba en el lugar donde había caído.

—Eso fue intenso, caballero—la mujer se puso de pie y al dispersarse el polvo se pudo ver la magnitud de sus heridas. Su brazo derecho entero había desaparecido pero ella seguía sonriendo—Si fuera una persona normal estaría muerta. Mi Divisor apenas pudo hacerlo, una lástima.

El muñón de su hombro derecho pareció brillar levemente y un brazo volvió a crecer en ese lugar. Cypha lo agitó y movió para probarlo al tiempo que recuperaba su katana.

_"¿Cómo es que puede regenerarse tan rápido?"_ Inquirió Agito. A través de su enlace Signum percibió su sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Es un síntoma de los infectados con el Eclipse. Son armas vivientes, la regeneración y la curación aceleradas no son ningún problema—dijo la guerrera con calma— ¿Tienes listo los hechizos?

_"Un hechizo de captura en tu mano izquierda y un aro de fuego en la derecha"_ respondió Agito _"Solo por si acaso"_

Signum asintió, dejando que su unión le trasmitiera el agradecimiento.

—Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve un duelo de espadas tan intenso como este, caballero—dijo Cypha llamando la atención de la guerrera—Hay una cosa que olvide decirte. Acerca de esa gente que mencionaste. La verdad es que solo maté a los primeros 10 con esto—ella levantó su Divisor y lo clavo en la tierra frente a ella. Luego metió su mano en su abrigo y sacó una pequeña cuchilla—maté al resto de esa gente con este pequeñín que vez aquí.

Cypha sujeto el pequeño cuchillo con la mano derecha y lo clavo en la palma de su mano izquierda, hundiéndolo hasta la empuñadura. Antes de que Signum pudiera preguntarse de que se trataba, pasó.

[Engage König 944. React]

Una columna de energía envolvió a Cypha y cegó a Signum momentáneamente. Cuando la explosión de fuerza desapareció pudo ver lo que había pasado. El arma de la criminal había cambiado de forma. Ahora eran dos espadas gemelas de un negro azabache, la que tenía en la mano derecha tenía la empuñadura con algo que parecía el mango de un revolver y la izquierda era similar a la espada original pero de un perfil más abultado y siniestro. Signum movió a Laevatein y la hoja quedo envuelta en llamas mientras ella se ponía en guardia.

—Cuando utilizas el Reactor, entonces nos convertimos en un veneno que puede destruir el mundo—dijo Cypha levantando sus espadas y apuntando a Signum con ellas—estas armas están hechas para despedazar magos. Si crees que puedes pararlas inténtalo, caballero.

Con un movimiento Signum convocó el hechizo que Agito le diera. Los proyectiles de fuego se formaron a su alrededor y salieron en dirección al objetivo al tiempo que dejaba ir el hechizo de captura. La criminal ni siquiera se movió. Los proyectiles se deshicieron en el aire sin tocarla y el hechizo de captura desapareció con un breve destello. Cypha sonrió con suficiencia al tiempo que Signum apretaba la empuñadura de su espada. "La función de negar la magia y romper los enlaces. Ya ningún ataque o defensa mágico puede servir contra ella"

—Agito, deshaz nuestro unisono—dijo Signum.

_"¡¿Qué? Pero Signum…"_ intento protestar Agito.

—Solo hazlo—interrumpió la guardiana—Baja y ve si puedes ayudar a los niños que vimos antes, yo me ocupo de ella.

_"… Está bien, te veo después ¡Unisono fuera!"_ el pequeño dispositivo Belka se separó de su ama y comenzó a volar para alejarse.

—Así que te diste cuenta y haces algo desesperado ¿No?—la voz de Cypha sonaba peligrosamente cerca. Signum se giró para ver a la Hückebein arrojarse contra ella. Interpuso su espada y las hojas negras se estrellaron contra el filo de Laevatein, agrietándolo aun más.

La guerrera de la espada empujó con fuerza y obligó a su oponente a retroceder. Signum cargó un cartucho y su espada quedó envuelta en llamas nuevamente. En un último ataque ella dejo ir su arma con toda su fuerza contra su oponente. El filo de Laevatein se estrelló contra la hoja negra del Divisor y con un crujido muy fuerte se hizo trizas. Signum abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras su arma se despedazaba por completo. "Maldición" pensó apretando los dientes.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te quedaba, caballero?—dijo Cypha con ironía—Entonces ¡Muérete!

Sin que Signum pudiera hacer ya nada ella movió sus espadas y descargó dos mandobles contra el torso de la guerrera. La defensa automática que generó su dispositivo se hizo pedazos y los dos filos cortaron a Signum en equis desde los hombros hasta los muslos. La caballero sintió el dolor atravesando su cuerpo y el irse para atrás, incapaz ya de mantenerse en el aire. Como en cámara lenta vio su sangre salir por sus heridas y la sintió en su garganta conforme perdía sus últimas fuerzas. La distancia que la separaba del suelo se le hizo eterna, su visión volviéndose borrosa. Finalmente su espalda chocó contra el suelo con un fuerte impacto que curiosamente no le dolió en lo más mínimo "Lo siento ama… le he vuelto a fallar" pensó la guerrera luchando por mantenerse despierta al sentir que la oscuridad quería adueñarse de su conciencia.

— ¡SIGNUM!—el grito de Agito se hizo paso en su conciencia pero le llegó como si viniera de kilómetros de distancia.

Para su horror atinó a ver a Cypha levantando su espada y disparando un rayo de energía contra el dispositivo unisono que desapareció en un haz de luz blanca. "No…" Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Signum intentó levantarse pero apenas atinó a elevar la cabeza del suelo. La Hückebein bajó la vista hacia ella y con un movimiento le arrojó su espada. La hoja penetro justo en su estomago, empalándola contra la tierra y terminando de bañarla en un charco de su propia sangre. Ella descendió de las alturas y se colocó justo sobre Signum con una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Nuestra pelea de espadas fue muy divertida, caballero, pero me temo que hemos acabado—Cypha sacó la espada del cuerpo de Signum de un tirón—con tu muerte se probará la inutilidad de venir tras nosotros.

Levantó la espada nuevamente y Signum siguió la trayectoria del arma ya sin fuerzas para hacer nada más que mirar. La hoja descendió hacia su cuello pero nunca golpeó. Un proyectil oscuro impactó contra la cabeza de Cypha y medio segundo después el sonido de un estallido llegó hasta ellas.

El impacto sacó a Cypha de su posición y la hizo retroceder tambaleándose. Otros dos disparos la alcanzaron y se estrellaron contra su abdomen. Los proyectiles apenas lograron penetrar su piel pero la habían hecho enfadar. "Maldita sea, debí saber que esos 4 no podrían con él" pensó la Eclipse Driver girándose para buscar a su atacante. Otros disparos cayeron en su dirección pero Cypha movió sus espadas y desvió los proyectiles sin ningún esfuerzo. Levantó su espada derecha y disparó en la dirección que le había parecido que venían los tiros.

—Eres hombre muerto, Castle—trató de pincharlo para hacerlo salir pero él no mordió el anzuelo.

Cypha gruñó, no tenía tiempo para esto. La Cruz de Plata estaba por allí cerca y los refuerzos de la caballero podrían llegar en cualquier momento. Había esperado usar a los 4 infectados que había traido con ella pero gracias a Punisher ellos ya no existían. Aquello era perfecto. Karen estaría enfadada con ella cuando se enterara de esto. Una pantalla se activo frente a ella y Cypha se giró para ver qué pasaba ahora.

—_Hola Cypha ¿Cómo te va?_—saludó el hombre en la pantalla.

— ¿Qué sucede Fortis?

—_Tenemos noticias. Los refuerzos de la TSAB están en camino a tu posición. Llegaran en cuestión de minutos ¿Ya aseguras la Cruz de Plata?_

—No. Me temo que surgieron ciertos imprevistos.

—_Ya lo creo_—Fortis miró brevemente la manga destrozada de Cypha pero no hizo ningún comentario— _¿Puedes atraparlo?_

—En cuanto lo encuentre…

—_Ya veo. En ese caso retírate._

—Aun puedo atrapar al ladrón. Solo déjame terminar con Punisher y…

—_Si acabar con alguien como él fuera una tarea tan sencilla ya alguien lo hubiera hecho ¿No crees? Además son órdenes de Karen, te quiere fuera de allí ahora. Cuando regreses discutiremos sobre tu fracaso y el de Veyron._

La pantalla desapareció y Cypha se quedó mirando el vacío. Con un gruñido molesto ella desactivo su Reactor y emprendió el vuelo. Al alejarse dejó caer su vista en la caballero y su dispositivo unisono. Al menos algo bueno había sacado de todo aquello, aunque la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a Karen no le entusiasmaba mucho.

* * *

><p>Punisher corrió hasta el lugar donde la Eclipse Driver había desaparecido. Miró su pistola brevemente. Las balas que habían servido en los otros no le habían hecho nada a la Hückebein, había estado pensando en atacarla de frente cuando ella se había retirado por ninguna buena razón. Ahora se había escapado. Escupió en el suelo. Ya no podía hacer nada con respecto a eso. Algo colgando de un árbol llamó su atención. Se acercó a ver que era y encarnó una ceja al darse cuenta de que era el dispositivo unisono de la guerrera del Buro.<p>

—Soulbreaker…

—_She is still functioning, my Lord._

"De alguna forma" agregó Castle para si mismo. Tomó al pequeño dispositivo y lo bajó del árbol. Tenía forma de una enana con el pelo rojo intenso, aparte de unas heridas menores parecía estar bien pero él no sabía nada de esa clase de dispositivos. Se giró y llevándose a la herida se dirigió al lugar donde estaba la guerrera de pelo rosado.

La mujer estaba tirada en un charco de su propia sangre, su dispositivo era una ruina de la cual solo quedaban algunos pedazos dispersos por allí. Castle puso una rodilla en tierra y colocó al dispositivo Belka con cuidado a un lado mientras examinaba a la guerrera. Pero para su sorpresa la mujer aún estaba consiente luego de todo ese daño. Sus agudos ojos azules lo miraban con intensidad a través de los parpados medio cerrados. Frank dejó a un lado a Soulbreaker y levantó las manos en señal de que no pensaba hacer nada. El cuerpo de la guerrera ni siquiera experimentó un cambio significativo.

—Parece que te dieron una buena—comentó él. Levantó a Soulbreaker y desactivó su traje de batalla. La espada se volvió a transformar en la misma cruz que solía llevar al cuello—Espero que venga ayuda pronto. Si recibes atención médica en los próximos 30 minutos quizás aun puedas hacerlo.

—Ag… Agi…—intentó murmurar ella pero un gesto de dolor le hizo cortar sus palabras, Punisher se agachó para poder escuchar bien—Agito…

— ¿El dispositivo unisono?—inquirió Castle. La mujer solo pudo hacer un murmullo que interpreto como un asentimiento—Está de una pieza, es más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

La guerrera finalmente relajó el rostro y cerró los ojos. Punisher sacudió la cabeza y la examino rápidamente por encima. Tenía varios cortes muy profundos, pero en efecto podían ser tratados siempre que no hubieran dañado demasiado los órganos internos, lo principal seria controlar el sangrado. El problema era que no tenía vendas con él. Giró la cabeza en dirección a los árboles.

— ¿Vas a quedarse allí toda la noche?

— ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?—respondió la chica de pelo morado saliendo de detrás del árbol

—No fuiste muy sutil que digamos—replicó Frank poniéndose de pie y mirándola a los ojos—ese ataque tuyo no fue normal ¿Quién se supone que eres?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Desde luego que no—Punisher miró brevemente a la guerrera—Ayúdame con ella. Si la dejamos así se desangrará hasta morir antes de que la encuentren sus compañeros.

La joven no respondió pero se movió para ayudarlo. Entre ambos consiguieron controlar el sangrado de las heridas de la guerrera que finalmente había perdido la conciencia por culpa de sus lesiones. Castle tuvo que darle puntos a la mujer, la mayoría de sus heridas hubieran resultado fatales a una persona normal, pero si recordaba bien algunos de los miembros de la sección especial no eran del todo humanos, a lo mejor tenía que ver con eso. Luego de que vendaron las heridas de ella lo mejor que pudieron los dos se pusieron de pie al escuchar el sonido de las patrullas acercándose, al mismo tiempo Soulbreaker informó que varias señales mágicas muy poderosas se dirigían en su dirección.

—Parece que llegó la caballería—comentó Frank poniéndose de pie y arrojándole a la joven el resto de las vendas— ¿Qué harás ahora?

— ¿A ti que te importa, abuelo?—espetó ella atajando lo que le habían tirado.

—Mira, no creo que quieras que el Buro atrape a tus amigos y francamente no sé como piensas escapar de ésta—dijo él midiendo cada una de sus palabras—Las atraparan mientras intentan llevarse a ese chico y entonces se habrá acabado.

—Claro y tú nos matarías a todos, asunto resuelto.

—No tienes muchas opciones. Tú y los otros dos tendrán que venir conmigo—Soulbreaker alertó de que las señales mágicas estaban ahora mucho más cerca—si me siguen puedo sacarlos de esta red que deben haber tendido, si no lo hacen la TSAB nos atrapa a todos.

— ¿Y aun piensas matar a Thoma?—inquirió la joven con rostro sombrío.

Punisher sostuvo la mirada dorada con sus ojos grises sin problema. A decir verdad aun no tenía muy claro que hacer con el chico, todo había sido demasiado rápido y confuso. Lo único que tenía claro era que la Cruz de Plata estaba a su alcance y nada más. El joven y sus dos acompañantes eran una complicación innecesaria que él nunca había esperado. Primero la chica de pelo plateado y ahora ésta lo habían confrontado. No le cabía la menor duda de que si quería llegar al ladrón de la Cruz de Plata tendría que pasar sobre ellas y tal y como estaban las cosas no tenía el tiempo o la voluntad para lidiar con todo aquello. Además también estaba herido. Necesitaba un lugar donde descansar y donde poder replantearse todo esto.

—Solo los culpables mueren—dijo por toda respuesta.

Ella no parecía muy convencida pero la situación terminó por forzarla a decidir.

—Está bien, aceptaremos tú ayuda, anciano. Pero si intentas algo de nuevo yo misma te pateare el trasero.

Mientras ella se daba vuelta y lo guiaba hacia los otros dos Castle se pregunto qué clase de persona era el tal Thoma para tener amigas tan leales que estaban dispuestos a matarse por él o a enfrentarse a grandes problemas solo por ayudarle.


	6. Nostalgia

Bueno, debido a circunstancias fuera de mi control no pude entregar el cap el lunes pasado. Me disculpo con mis escasos lectores, si es que los hay, pero tratare de que en el futuro esto no vuelva ocurrir. Hace poco he empezado las clases así que no prometo nada pero en la medida de lo posible intentare mantener las actualizaciones a una por semana o cada 15 días a los sumo.

Y bien, ahora sí es oficial mi rompimiento con el manga de Force. Hasta ahora he usado lo que, en mi opinión, es rescatable del mismo: sus primeros capítulos. En cierta forma la historia llego a un clímax con la pelea entre Signum y Cypha para luego caer en una especie de degradación. La batalla que le siguió a esa pelea fue realmente digna de Dragon Ball Z, es decir fue innecesariamente larga y nada conclusiva. No quiero decir demasiado y cada cual es libre de tener la opinión que quiera pero ahora lo que produciré será más de mi cosecha que del manga, aunque aun usare cualquier cosa rescatable del manga Force para esta historia. Despues de todo soy fan de Nanoha. Mi Punisher es demasiado fabricado para este universo en cuestión pero sobre él siempre tendré lo que pueda conseguir. Este cap es especial porque revela un poco más de la historia de mi Frank Castle.

Sin más preámbulos que lean aquellos que han decidido leer.

* * *

><p><strong>VI – Nostalgia<strong>

Thoma abrió los ojos de golpe con un grito a punto de dejar su garganta, la cabeza le dolía horrores y se sentía mareado y confundido. El joven acababa de despertar de un sueño extraño y horrible. Había estado en el viejo pueblo minero otra vez. Nuevamente había escuchado los gritos y las explosiones y el olor de la pólvora y la sangre le había inundado las fosas nasales mientras los escombros aplastaban su cuerpo. Incapaz de moverse o escapar, adolorido y asustado, el fuego iluminando todo con una luz rojiza y el calor quemándole el rostro. Era cuando solía levantar su mirada y podía verlos sobre las ruinas de una casa. Un hombre y una mujer vestidos de negro, el hombre tenía una extraña pistola con espada y la mujer una especie de libro pero la imagen siempre se desvanecía cuando alcanzaba a ver una marca de alas azules en los brazos de la mujer. Solo que esta vez el sueño había cambiado. Justo al ver eso, el pueblo y los desconocidos habían desaparecido y en su lugar Thoma se encontraba nuevamente frente al hombre que enfrentara en la iglesia. El hombre se había burlado de él y amenazado con matarlo justo cuando Thoma se había encontrado libre para moverse y arrojarse sobre él con una furia asesina que podía percibir incluso ahora. El sueño se había terminado antes de que pudiera ponerle las manos encima al otro hombre.

Tan abstraído estaba en su recuerdo que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta al cabo de unos segundos cuando intento moverse. Un leve tintineo metálico acompaño su movimiento y sintió el frío peso muerto de unas cadenas en torno a sus brazos. "¿Qué demonios?" pensó Thoma al examinar su situación y el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba sentado en una silla metálica anclada al piso con firmeza. Varias cadenas le sujetaban los brazos y las piernas. Además tenía puesto un extraño traje negro que parecía de batalla. Thoma intentó zafarse pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

"¿Dónde estoy?" el joven paseó la mirada por la habitación donde estaba encadenado. Era una habitación de madera vieja y polvorienta. Una ventana con cristales rotos dejaba entrar la luz del sol por un costado. El lugar no era muy grande pero parecía viejo y abandonado, como si nadie lo hubiera visitado en años. O al menos reparado ya que mirando con atención Thoma notó una serie de pisadas y zonas donde el polvo había sido levantando por la actividad reciente. Solo había una puerta, cerrada, justo frente a él. No había rastro de sus cosas o de sus compañeras de viaje. El recuerdo de Lily e Isis le hizo pegar un brinco y luchar contra sus ataduras nuevamente ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Quién o por qué lo habían atado? La mente del joven era un hervidero de preguntas mientras forcejeaba con sus cadenas. Desistió del esfuerzo y tuvo una idea.

Antes de que Thoma pudiera ocurrírsele algo más la puerta se abrió de golpe y el sonido le hizo levantar la vista. Por la puerta pasó un hombre de unos 50 años, mal rasurado y vestido de negro. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra con una gran calavera blanca y un extraño crucifijo que le colgaba del cuello. El hombre tenía unos duros ojos grises que clavo en Thoma como si estuviera examinándolo, el joven le devolvió la mirada pero apartó la vista luego de unos segundos. La mirada de Thoma se detuvo en la mano izquierda del hombre donde este sostenía una pistola de grueso cálibe.

—Ya estás despierto—dijo la persona en la entrada. En su mano derecha tenía un vaso con un liquito transparente que echaba espuma—Me imagino que no te sientes bien. Tomate esto, aliviara el dolor de cabeza.

Le acercó el vaso a los labios y Thoma tomó un trago, reconociendo el regusto amargo de la medicina. Se terminó el vaso, pero un poco bajó goteando por su barbilla. Casi soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el dolor de cabeza y el mareo comenzaron a remitir. El hombre dejó el vaso en el suelo y se quedó de pie, como esperando a que él decidiera romper el silencio.

— ¿Quién es usted?—preguntó Thoma.

—Mi nombre es Frank Castle—respondió él. Thoma abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que eso implicaba— ¿Has oído de mí?

Solo atino a asentir mientras digería esa declaración.

— ¿Dónde están mis amigas?—preguntó rápidamente.

—Están por allí, creo que todavía duermen—Castle lo miró unos segundos más antes de seguir—Solo para que estemos claros. Si quisiera hacerles daño a ellas o a ti, tuve una gran cantidad de oportunidades.

—… ya lo creo—cedió el joven con cautela.

—De cualquier forma, es mejor de esta manera—dijo él mientras se guardaba la pistola—Ahora mismo tú, chico, estás en una situación muy comprometedora.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—En pocas palabras te has convertido en un veneno. Un veneno que puede destruir el mundo. En estos momentos eres un peligro para cualquier ser humano que se te acerque y si quieres saber que te está pasando, vas a tener que escucharme muy atentamente.

Thoma miró al tipo como si se hubiera vuelto loco y él le devolvió la misma fría y dura mirada que no le había quitado de encima desde que entrara. El joven tenía un atajo de preguntas que hacer y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Por lo menos sus amigas estaban a salvo, igual que Steed. No le quedaba más remedio que confiar en aquel hombre para ello. Thoma conocía la reputación de Punisher de ser un asesino a sangre fría y un loco homicida, pero también de que no lastimaba a nadie inocente. No estaba seguro de que pasaba o como era que alguien como él estaba interesando en sus compañeros o en sí mismo, pero tal y como estaba la situación su única alternativa era confiar en ese hombre. Asintió con la cabeza.

—La enfermedad que te afecta es llamada Eclipse—empezó Castle—No me preguntes de donde viene porque no tengo idea. Tampoco es que cambie las cosas. Lo único que debe importarte ahora mismo es que como infectado que eres, no puedes vivir sin matar personas. Para mantenerte en funcionamiento y seguir con tus funciones vitales, tienes que matar.

El joven se quedo de piedra al oír esa declaración ¿Tenía que matar para vivir? ¿Convertirse en un asesino? Quiso abrir la boca y decir que él jamás mataría a nadie pero se detuvo. Recordó la pelea en la iglesia, la ira y el odio que había sentido contra aquella persona que viera allí. Sí, él había querido matar a ese sujeto. No, él había intentado matar a ese sujeto con toda su fuerza. Incluso mientras revivía la sensación sentía parte de la rabia y el deseo de destrucción que había experimentado cuando se lanzara por él.

—Te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad?—la voz de Punisher irrumpió en su mente y le trajo de regreso al presente—Sí lo que creo es cierto ya debes haberlo sentido. La sed de sangre y el deseo de destrucción. Son síntomas comunes en cualquier Eclipse Driver. El virus potencia el cuerpo para convertirlo en un arma al tiempo que altera la psique, despertando en el infectado un deseo por destruirlo todo y a todos. No importa cuánto luches al final siempre terminaras sucumbiendo ante esta necesidad de matar e incluso si no lo hicieras tu sistema de autodestrucción se activaría y morirías de todas formas. Pero incluso en el caso de que vencieras esas urgencias y mataras, al final el sistema regenerativo del Eclipse se saldrá de control más tarde o más temprano y te convertirás en una masa se carne—se llevó una mano al pecho y toco la cruz, frente a él aparecieron varias pantallas y Thoma pudo ver unas formas que le recordaron a aquellas masas carnosas en los tubos de suspensión en la base donde rescatara a Lily—Todos aquellos que tengan la marca del virus ya están infectados y tú, chico, las tienes por todo el cuerpo.

Él hombre sacó un espejo y se lo mostró a Thoma. El joven miró y vio el reflejo de su cara, pero con las marcas rojas por su mejilla izquierda y su cuello. Al mirar para abajo notó que también las tenía en los brazos y el abdomen.

—La única razón por la cual ahora mismo puedes mantener la cordura es por esto—Castle saco una aguja y se la enseñó—No lo recuerdas, pero cuando enloqueciste en el bosque te di con una dosis de esto. Son calmantes, a ti te inyecte suficiente como para dejar en coma a un dragón y te he estado dando durante todo este tiempo. Solo es un retraso de lo inevitable. Más tarde o más temprano el virus tomará el control nuevamente y te lanzaras en una furia asesina que lo destruirá todo. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, no existe cura. Una vez infectado tu única salida es la muerte.

Estaba condenado. Thoma bajó la cabeza con el peso de la derrota en cuanto Punisher terminó de hablar. Quería negar lo que le estaba diciendo o llamarlo mentiroso pero ¿Con qué objeto le diría algo así? ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Si todo aquello era cierto él ya estaba medio muerto y ahora todo tenía mayor sentido. Había enloquecido y él lo había detenido antes de que matara a nadie, o eso esperaba. Miró brevemente en dirección a Castle antes de regresar la vista al suelo. Si hubiera matado a alguien él lo hubiera matado a él. Casi tenía ganas de echarse a reír. Había emprendido un viaje para encontrar las respuestas a su pasado y empezar un nuevo futuro pero parecía que su futuro acaba de deshacerse justo a pedazos frente a sus ojos. Y el pasado en cambio encontraba la manera de regresar para atormentarlo. Una imagen fugaz de Veyron Hückebein curso por su mente y Thoma sintió la rabia crecer en su interior.

Ahora no tenía nada que perder, pero por lo menos se aseguraría de buscar a ese tipo y terminar el asunto que tenían pendiente. Luego de eso moriría. O quizás incluso antes. Lo único que Thoma tenía en claro era que no quería matar a nadie para seguir viviendo pero…

—Sí ese es el caso ¿Por qué no me mató?—preguntó Thoma sin levantar la vista del suelo.

—Solo los culpables mueren—respondió Punisher—agradécele a tu amiga sobre eso. Además resultarías mucho más útil vivo que muerto. Por culpa de esto.

Un resplandor ilumino la habitación y Thoma levantó la mirada desganado. En las manos de Castle estaba el extraño libro negro que había estado apareciendo cada vez que él usaba su nueva y rara arma.

—Es una Lost Logia, lo llaman la Cruz de Plata—dijo Punisher en respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta de Thoma—Tiene una relación muy estrecha con el virus Eclipse que te afecta, pero no puede ser usada más que por su maestro y ese eres tú. Intente jaquearla pero se resiste.

El hombre arrojó el libro a un lado y Thoma no dijo nada. El tampoco sabía cómo controlar la Cruz de Plata o la extraña pistola con espada.

—No veo donde encajo yo en todo esto—dijo Thoma— ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

—La Cruz de Plata es esencial para el control del virus—respondió Punisher—La infección tiene la desventaja de que crea seres extremadamente violentos. Son casi imposibles de controlar. Los únicos que pueden moverse sin que la enfermedad controle sus actos son los Hückebein, esos mismos con los que peleaste en la iglesia de Mihena.

— ¿Ellos también están infectados?

—Todos y cada uno. Pero sus marcas son azules, porque ellos no tienen el riesgo de caer victimas de sus habilidades regenerativas—Punisher frunció el ceño—igual tienen que matar para poder vivir. Hasta donde yo sé no han podido reproducir lo que sea que los creara como infectados estables y que la única clave para logarlo es esto—dio unos golpecitos a la Cruz de Plata—Y tú también ahora que estas con la infección. De cualquier manera estaremos bien por un rato. Solo para que estemos claros no pienso soltarte, eres demasiado peligroso. Te he dado mucha información y necesitas detenerte a pensar—Thoma no le dijo nada y Castle comenzó a caminar a la puerta pero se detuvo un momento—Antes de que se me olvide, puedes quedarte con esto. No lo necesito para nada y en cualquier caso creo que es tuyo.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco un pequeño objeto envuelto en cinta adhesiva. Desató el paquete y lo arrojó en dirección a Thoma, el objeto se detuvo antes de caer en su cabeza y el joven no pudo evitar alegrarse al ver que era.

— ¡Steed! Me alegro que estés bien.

—_Hola Thoma. Es bueno volver a verte._

El joven asintió. Era bueno volver a ver a alguien conocido. Castle salió de la habitación y cerró de un portazo. Thoma agachó la cabeza. Tenía mucho en que pensar y las únicas ideas formándose en su mente no eran precisamente alentadoras.

* * *

><p>Luego de cerrar la puerta de la habitación Punisher se alejó de allí a paso rápido. Echó un vistazo al salón donde las otras dos jóvenes dormían aun. La chica con el pelo largo estaba acostada en uno de los sillones largos, con una manta sobre ella. La otra con el cabello purpura estaba hecha un puño en un sillón más pequeño, con su manta tirada a un lado en el suelo. Aun era temprano y aunque la luz del sol se filtraba por las ventanas de la casa soplaba un aire frío típico de la mañana. Sin decir nada Punisher se acerco a ella y levantó la cobija del suelo para volver a taparla. La joven se agitó y murmuro algo inteligible. Sacudiendo la cabeza Punisher se fue hasta el otro extremo de la construcción.<p>

La vieja casa en la que había decidido refugiarse luego de que huyeran de la TSAB estaba toda sucia y llena de polvo. Era una vieja construcción de madera, que quizás había conocido días mejores, pero que ahora estaba completamente arruinada. Ninguna de las ventanas tenía cristales y partes del techo se habían hundido, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Era obvio que nadie había vivido allí en años. Acondicionar aquello para quedarse no había sido ningún problema, no obstante. El principal problema, al menos para él, era que aquella casa estaba demasiado llena de fantasmas del pasado.

El sueño se había puesto mucho peor luego de llegar allí y cada paso que daba era un eterno suplicio entre lo que se veía ahora y lo que había sido. Hombre racional por naturaleza, Punisher se había estado aferrando a la realidad con uñas y dientes, siempre reflexionando sobre lo que tenía a mano y dándose poco o nada de tiempo para divagar. Llegó hasta su destino, abrió la puerta y se detuvo en seco. Fue como un destello de luz. La habitación frente a sus ojos se deformo un instante. Estaba pintada y limpia. El sol del atardecer caía suavemente por la puerta que daba al exterior. Hasta él llego el olor de un pan recién horneado y escuchó la risa de unos niños pequeños y luego una voz llamándole por su nombre justo a sus espaldas. Con el corazón en un puño Castle se giró en ese instante pero en alguna parte un pedazo de algo se cayó al suelo y el ruido rompió la ilusión. La casa volvía a ser la misma ruina abandonada y él estaba de pie delante de una habitación sucia y llena de hojas.

—_My Lord?_

Frank se sobresaltó un poco cuando escucho a su dispositivo. Aferró el crucifijo con una mano y se dio cuenta de que llevaba parado en el dintel de la puerta varios minutos. Soltó finalmente la manilla y sintió como los dedos se resentían un poco debido a la fuerza con que había apretado. Dio unos pasos delante y siguió por lo que había llegado a buscar, intentando ignorar lo que le había pasado. No era la primera vez que sucedía, pero nunca antes había tenido un recuerdo tan vivido. Por un aterrador y hermoso segundo Castle había estado seguro de que encontraría a alguien al darse la vuelta. El brusco regreso a la realidad había sido una bendición. Se agachó en el centro de la habitación y levantó la tapa falsa que sabía que estaba allí.

Con un gesto rápido metió la mano y sacó los maletines que estaban en el refugio. Uno de ellos tenía varias armas y municiones, pero no le servían de nada para lo que necesitaba por lo que volvió a tirarlo adentro. El otro tenía mucho dinero en efectivo, igual de inútil. El tercero en cambio si tenía lo que había llegado a buscar. Llevó el maletín hasta la mesa que estaba en una esquina y lo arrojó allí para ponerse a trabajar. Un pequeño destello de Soulbreaker le indicó que tenía una transmisión entrante. Activó la comunicación y una pantalla apareció frente a sus ojos con la señal «Sound Only» en ella.

—Ya era hora que aparecieras Micro—saludo Castle mientras abría el maletín y vaciaba el contenido en la mesa— ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerme llegar una transmisión? Pensé que el Buró cerraría el planeta.

—_Hola a ti también Frank_—la voz de Microchip llegaba un tanto estática—_Y sí, la TSAB ha cerrado el planeta pero conseguí introducirme de última hora._

—Perfecto, necesitamos trabajar en las municiones. Las que me diste no sirven—Punisher conecto un par de cables mientras hablaba—Las balas penetradoras rebotaron en esa Hückebein como si fueran arroz inflado.

—_Parece que has estado ocupado este día que no nos vimos. Con respecto a las balas sigo trabajando en ello, pero me temo que tendrás que aguantar con eso. No se me ocurren muchas cosas más que hacer._

—Mejor piensa en algo rápido. Tiempo es un lujo que no tenemos—replicó Castle en un tono cortante.

—_ ¿Ocurre algo, Frank?_—el tono de Micro revelaba su preocupación.

—No—respondió él rápidamente. Su mente se fue a lo que experimentó al entrar allí pero cortó esa línea de pensamiento antes de que fuera demasiado lejos—No ocurre nada.

—_Sí tú lo dices…_—dijo Microchip. Un gruñido por parte de Castle interrumpió sus palabras.

— ¿Llamaste por algo en particular o solo buscas molestarme?

Micro normalmente hubiera dicho algo más sobre la actitud de Punisher pero no lo hizo. En lugar de ello se concentró en decirle la razón por la cual lo había llamado.

—_Hice las averiguaciones sobre los chicos que te llevaste. Allí te envió todo._

Los datos llegaron a través de su dispositivo y Punisher dejó su trabajo para ojearlos. Frunció el ceño cuando leyó el perfil que Micro había hecho para el chico, Thoma Avenir. Padres fallecidos y presumiblemente también el resto de su familia. Como su tutor legal figuraba Genya Nakajima pero no había ninguna otra referencia a alguien de su familia. El resto de la información era bastante genérica hasta que se topó con los datos sobre su pasado. "Eso lo explica, supongo" pensó Castle al leer sobre lo ocurrido en las minas de Vaizen 7 años antes. Recordaba haber leído de aquello en las noticias en aquel entonces, pero por esos días estaba ocupado con algo más y no le había puesto mente.

—Ve sí puedes investigar más sobre ese asunto en Vaizen, Micro—dijo Punisher en voz alta.

—_Fue catalogado como un accidente. Aunque tengo informes de que alguien intercedió para que el caso fuera investigado más a fondo pero la investigación quedó cerrada hace años_.

—Una corazonada. Revisa lo que puedas—miró hacia el otro perfil y notó que le faltaba uno— ¿Qué hay de la otra chica? Lily, me dijo que se llamaba.

—_Con respecto a ella creo que tenemos otro problema_—dijo Microchip—_Como pensaste está relacionada con el asunto del Eclipse pero es un poco más complicado que eso._

—Explícate.

—_Ella es un Reactor, Frank. Y sí, ya sé lo que me dirás. Los Reactores son usualmente objetos inorgánicos incluso algunos construidos en la sangre de un Eclipse Driver. El Reactor es algo que sirve para sacar la máxima potencia de un infectado y su Divisor. Usualmente son solo objetos pero con la Cruz de Plata es posible crear una serie de Reactores con forma humana llamados Strosek. Según averigüe recientemente gracias a otros datos que pude conseguir la chica que tienes contigo es la 4ta que se ha producido. Pero por lo que me has contado pareciera que sufre de algún daño, quizás un error de programación no puedo decirlo con certeza. El caso es que pareciera olvidarse de lo que es capaz de hacer._

—Pero parece muy humana—comentó Punisher— ¿Cómo es que funciona eso?

—_Su naturaleza es similar a la de un dispositivo unisono. A efectos prácticos es un ser viviente, puede sentir y vivir como cualquiera. Lo único es que su función es servir de enlace entre el usuario y la Cruz de Plata. Quizás sus creadores previeron que controlar la Lost Logia no sería fácil y la crearon como plan de emergencia. En cualquier caso no parece haber funcionado._

—Entonces ¿Es posible que el chico controle la Cruz de Plata por su propia voluntad?

—_No. Necesitaría la ayuda de Strosek y si está tan dañada como me has comentado no veo como podría servir de algo. Si ella pudiera recuperarse de ese desperfecto sería capaz de unirse con el portador de la Cruz de Plata y ganar el control. De otra forma seguiríamos en las mismas._

Punisher apretó los puños. De todos los problemas que había encontrado aquel era el que más le roía las entrañas. Había considerado matar al chico y llevarse la Cruz de Plata pero incluso sin las otras dos jóvenes para detenerlo aquel plan le había llenado de dudas. Nunca dudaba cuando apretaba el gatillo, pero cuando le apuntó a Thoma, su mano, aunque firme, había dudado. Algo en ello se veía mal y cuando Lily había cubierto el cuerpo de este con el suyo supo que estaba derrotado. No podía matar al portador. Recordó lo que la otra chica le había gritado y era cierto. Por un instante había estado a punto de perder su norte. Él castigaba a los culpables.

Lo cual lo dejaba en una situación no mucho mejor. Con la Cruz de Plata y el Eclipse en su cuerpo, el chico era una bomba de tiempo. Las drogas habían retrasado su locura pero no podría mantenerlo así por siempre ¿Qué hacer? Y las malditas visiones que se habían estado colando en su mente desde que aterrizara en Ruwella no le ayudaban a aclararse las ideas. Castle se frotó los ojos con fuerza. No había dormido anoche, no hubiera podido hacerlo aunque hubiera querido. El cansancio hacía mella en él y le nublaba el juicio.

—Entonces pareciera que la única salida que queda es matar al chico ¿No?—dijo Castle en voz alta—ese parece el curso de acción más adecuado.

—_ ¡Espera!_—la voz de Microchip subió algunas octavas—_Aun podemos hacer algo. Si conseguimos reparar a Strosek entonces podríamos evitar que enloqueciera. Aun tiene una oportunidad._

—Una en un millón ¿Qué sabes tú de Reactores?

—_Nada. Pero como bien sabes sé de Lost Logias e incluso de dispositivos unisono. Solo déjame intentarlo ¿Perderías algo? Quizás pudiéramos separarlo de la Cruz de Plata y podrías llevarte esa cosa como planeamos en un principio._

—Suenas muy optimista ¿Y sí te equivocas?

—_En ese caso nada cambia ¿Verdad?_

Aquello era un golpe bajo. Frank pensó sus opciones y no le gusto ninguna. Necesitaba tiempo pero este se le agotaba rápido. No podía quedarse en aquella casa por siempre. Si no lo encontraban sus perseguidores terminaría por volverse loco. Pero si lo que decía Microchip era cierto…

—De acuerdo. Lo intentaremos ¿Cuándo?

—_Veré cuando pueda escabullirme de las patrullas y llegar hasta ti_—la voz de Microchip estaba cargada de un patente alivio—_Espera noticias mías antes de esta noche… Por cierto ¿Seguro que estás bien con todo eso Frank? Quiero decir sé lo que…_

—Entonces sabes que no vamos a tener esa conversación. Llámame cuando tengas algo importante que decirme—interrumpió Castle cortando la transmisión.

El silencio se hiso pesado en la habitación y se obligó a sí mismo a continuar son su trabajo. La idea de Micro era absurda y estaba seguro de que el tipo lo sabía. Pero se aferraba a una vana esperanza. Punisher no tenía esperanza para nada desde hacía años y se negaba a creer en ella. Las cosas eran como eran con soluciones o sin soluciones. Esperar que algo bueno pasara era lo mismo que esperar un milagro. Aunque por alguna extraña razón Castle se encontraba con que una parte de si mismo deseaba que Micro tuviera razón.

* * *

><p>Nanoha reprimió un bostezo mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la nave Wolfram. Tanto ella como el resto de la Sección Seis apenas había dormido algo en las últimas 48 horas. Hacía dos días que habían empezado y todo había cambiado. Luego de la alerta ocurrida anteanoche Hayate había decidido trasladar a media Sección a la nave Wolfram y desde ella vigilar el planeta de Ruwella, que en aquellos momentos había sido completamente cerrado. Nadie salía o entraba hasta que la situación actual fuera resuelta. Nanoha sabía que la decisión de su amiga se debía en parte a un sentido del deber y en parte a un sentimiento de cierta culpa.<p>

La Instructora recordó con claridad cuando ella, Fate y Vita habían llegado al lugar y encontrado a Signum y Agito en el bosque. Las dos habían sufrido múltiples heridas pero de lejos la guerrera de la espada se había llevado la peor parte. El equipo médico se la había llevado de emergencia a Vaizen para atenderla. Por suerte alguien se había preocupado de atender las heridas de Signum antes de que ellos la encontraran y gracias a ello la ayuda no llegó demasiado tarde. Los médicos reportaron que la guerrera estaba estable a la mañana siguiente pero la tenían en cuidados intensivos. Nanoha nunca hubiera podido siquiera imaginar a Signum perdiendo ante nadie y mucho menos que terminara en aquellas condiciones.

Signum y ella no se habían tratado mucho pero a lo largo de los años entre ambas había surgido una cordial relación y desde luego a Nanoha le resultaba duro aceptar las cosas tal y como estaban. Pero si era duro para ella, para Hayate y sus demás guardianes había sido peor. Incluso Fate, quien siempre había profesado una fuerte admiración por Signum, había tenido que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para mantenerse serena en aquella situación. Por su parte Hayate se había refugiado en su trabajo y tomado las enérgicas medidas de cerrar el planeta y poner puntos de control por todo el territorio. Solo que esta vez mucho más minuciosos.

El Mundo Administrado #23 Ruwella solo tenía un tercio del tamaño de Mid-Childa y su superficie se componía de pequeñas islas y solo dos grandes masas de tierra. En aquellos momentos la nave Wolfram flotaba sobre una de las islas más grandes que era donde habían ocurrido todos los incidentes. Con ayuda de la policía local la TSAB había cerrado cualquier método de transporte en tierra o transporte interdimensional. Una vez hecho esto la Sección Seis se había divido en dos equipos: por un lado Fate, Teana y Erio se ocuparían de rastrear a los Hückebein y cualquier pista sobre el virus Eclipse que quedara sobre el planeta y por el otro Nanoha, Vita y Subaru buscarían la Cruz de Plata y a Thoma.

El día anterior se habían pasado buscando por todas partes hasta bien entrada la noche, a pesar de no haber dormido nada desde la alerta. Al final ambos equipos habían regresado agotados a la nave y sin ningún resultado. Ahora tocaba continuar la búsqueda. Fate y su grupo habían salido más temprano y lo mismo Vita y Subaru, ambas por sus propios motivos muy impacientes por encontrar algo. Nanoha también quería encontrar a Thoma y la Lost Logia cuanto antes pero creía que solo andar por allí sin ninguna idea podía tardar demasiado tiempo. Tenía una ligera corazonada y pensaba comprobarla. Por eso mismo se dirigía a la sala de datos de la nave, al llegar la puerta se abrió hacia un lado y ella pudo ver que el lugar estaba ocupado.

—Buenos días, Yuuno-kun—saludo Nanoha al reconocer a su viejo amigo y maestro.

El rubio estaba tan concentrado en las pantallas frente a él que no había oído la puerta abriéndose y pego un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de la Instructora.

—Bu-buenos días, Nanoha—atinó a responder girando su asiento y volviéndose— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que saldrías con los demás.

—Tengo intención de hacerlo, pero quería confirmar una cosa antes—Nanoha dio unos pasos dentro de la habitación y se acercó a la terminal que Yuuno estaba usando— ¿Qué es lo que haces?

Hayate había mantenido a Yuuno como un asesor de la Sección Seis y la idea era que él buscara cualquier cosa en los archivos de la Biblioteca Infinita respecto al Eclipse o la Cruz de Plata. No obstante con la captura y recuperación de ciertas unidades de datos de las ruinas del laboratorio en la montaña la comandante había requerido que examinara la evidencia él mismo. No queriendo arriesgarse a que algo se perdiera eso implicó que el bibliotecario dejara su trabajo e hiciera acto de presencia. Nanoha se alegraba por ello. No podía ver a su amigo tanto como quisiera por culpa de su trabajo.

Aun podía recordar a ese pequeño hurón que había conocido y sacudido todo su mundo cuando solo tenía 9 años. Bueno, técnicamente era un niño pero ella no lo había sabido hasta que conoció a Chrono y la gente del Artha. Había sido gracias a Yuuno que Nanoha había descubierto la magia y conocido a Fate. Todas las puertas que se le habían abierto y la gente que había podido dejar entrar en su mundo había sido gracias a Yuuno y por ello Nanoha mantenía una fuerte amistad con él. Aun ahora, tantos años después, Yuuno apenas había cambiado como persona. Si bien era cierto que los años le habían dado un porte de seguridad en si mismo que antes carecía, seguía siendo el mismo chico amable y honesto.

—No hago demasiado—respondió Yuuno—solo reviso unos datos. El nivel de encriptación es muy bueno y esto me tomará tiempo. Además no toda la información nos es útil. Mira, esto es lo que he logrado descifrar.

Nanoha miró la pantalla pero lo que aparecía en ella le resultaba incomprensible. No era una especialista y todos esos datos la confundían.

—Me parece complicado—dijo rascándose la mejilla.

—Lo es, no te preocupes si no lo entiendes. Yo apenas lo hago.

—En ese caso no te entretengo más—dijo Nanoha alejándose de la pantalla—Solo quiero comprobar algunos datos. No te distraeré.

—No eres ninguna distracción—le aseguró Yuuno acomodándose sus lentes—si necesitas ayuda solo dímelo.

—Lo hare, gracias.

Nanoha le sonrió y se sentó en otra terminal. Luego de analizar la escena de la batalla donde había encontrado a Signum y Agito solo se habían descubierto los cuerpos de otros 4 Eclipse Drivers. Basados en la ausencia de otros cuerpos y el que alguien ayudara a la guerrera el grupo había llegado a la conclusión de que la Cruz de Plata, Thoma y sus acompañantes estaban ahora en manos de Frank Castle. Aquello había sido una pequeña conmoción, dado que sospechaban que Punisher pudiera haber matado a Thoma, pero la ausencia del cuerpo les hacía sospechar que quizás se lo llevara con algún propósito pero ¿Cuál? Nadie lo sabía.

El caso era que con Punisher las cosas se complicaban. El hombre había evitado ser capturado durante años, incluso en situaciones como la actual y podían pasar días antes de que lograran dar con él. Un tiempo valioso que no tenían. Nanoha sospechaba que buscando a Castle se podría encontrar a Thoma. La maga blanca tecleó unas cuantas cosas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Cuando se habían enterado de la intervención de Punisher en el caso la Sección Seis había hecho un pedido a la Oficina Central para que se les transmitieran todos los datos de su caso. Nanoha abrió los ojos al ver la enorme cantidad de información. Era tanta que habían tenido que archivarla completamente aparte.

Nanoha abrió algunos de los primeros expedientes pero en su mayoría eran sobre las víctimas de Castle o sobre escenas del crimen en donde se sospechaba su participación. Mientras ojeaba esos datos trato de contener la rabia e indignación que subía por su cuerpo. A una de sus víctimas Punisher le había prendido fuego mientras aun vivía, a otra le había disparado con un arma de tan grueso calibre que la había hecho desaparecer de la cintura para arriba. Un tercero fue colgado y arrojado desde una ventana, una mujer fue asesinada a golpes contra un vidrio reforzado… Nanoha cerró la última ventana al ver la foto.

—_It's all right, Master?_

—Sí, Raising Heart. Todo está bien—respondió Nanoha con rapidez mientras intentaba serenarse. Su dispositivo brilló en su pecho, como para darle ánimos y ella lo aferró con una mano. Miró brevemente a Yuuno pero este parecía sumido de nuevo en su trabajo.

Inspirando profundamente Nanoha volvió a abrir los datos. Había escuchado de la brutalidad con la que Frank Castle solía "castigar" a sus víctimas pero aquello era otra escala. No solo los había matado, los había destrozado. Muchos morían de heridas rápidas y clínicas, pero a otros les reservaba unas muertes tan brutales que Nanoha se estremecía de solo pensarlo. Lo que veía en esos archivos era el retrato de un monstro, un asesino violento y sádico sin ninguna compasión pero si era tan brutal como se veía en aquellos registros ¿Por qué no mató a Thoma y dejó el cuerpo con los otros? Nanoha se obligó a si misma a seguir leyendo.

Este no era su trabajo, sino más bien de Fate. Nanoha deseó que ella pudiera estar aquí para ayudarla, pero Hayate la tenía ocupada con los Hückebein. No había nada que hacer al respecto. Siguió leyendo más sobre los asesinatos pero se detuvo. Aquello no le estaba diciendo nada que no supiera. Quizás Fate o los demás Enforcer o investigadores que habían revisado estos archivos habían sacado sus conclusiones, de hecho había una sección en donde se analizaba el modus operandi de Castle y los perfiles de sus víctimas, pero ella no estaba sacando nada. Lo único que veía era el resultado de una ira fría y calculadora. Nanoha salió de la sección y regreso al perfil de Castle donde ponían sus datos personales.

-Nombre: François Castiglione/Frank Castle

-Alias Conocidos: Punisher

-Familia: María Elizabeth (Esposa/fallecida), Lisa Castle (Hija/fallecida), Davis Castle (Hijo/fallecido)

Allí estaba el kit de la cuestión. Todo aquello había comenzado por la muerte de su familia. Nanoha miró los nombres y se imaginó que debía sentir aquel hombre. Los nombres tampoco decían nada de aquellas personas, en una rápida secuencia de letras la vida de esa familia era reducida a nada más que un par de oraciones, nadie más reparaba en ellas pero para Frank Castle esas personas habían sido su familia. Nanoha trató de imaginarse lo que haría de estar en su lugar pero no pudo. Ella también tenía gente que representaba su mundo. Fate y Vivio lo eran todo para ella. Si alguien se las llevará de su lado para siempre ¿Qué haría?

No era ajena al dolor de ver a sus seres queridos sufrir y ser incapaz de ayudarlos. Había luchado por alcanzar a Fate cuando se conocieron y luego había tenido que luchar por salvar a Vivio de manos de sus captores. En esos casos lo único en su mente había sido recuperarlas o llegar hasta ellas. Realmente nunca se le pasó por al cabeza el lastimar a los responsables pero… la imagen de Precia Testarossa vino a su mente. Aquella mujer que había atormentado a Fate, obligado a cometer crímenes por ella y luego golpeado hasta casi matarla para finalmente tirarla como si no fuera nada. Cuando lo recordaba sentía que la ira inundaba sus venas, por deferencia a Fate evitaba mencionarla ya que la rubia había encontrado la manera de vivir en paz con el recuerdo de madre biológica.

A decir verdad nunca se le pasó por la cabeza lastimar a la madre de Fate. Lo único que había querido en aquel entonces era ayudar a la rubia de ojos borgoña. Además cuando lo pensaba en ello una parte de si misma podía entender a Precia, aunque no perdonarla ¿Pero cruzar la línea y acabar con ella? No, Nanoha entrelazó los dedos frente al rostro. Nunca, ni siquiera en sus momentos de mayor enfado o desesperación considero el matar a alguien. Aunque amenazaran su vida o incluso a quienes habían lastimado a sus amigos. Ni siquiera en la Cuna cuando había disparado el Divine Buster contra Quattro para que dejara de controlar a Vivio había buscado matar. Claro que incluso en esa situación siempre había estado segura de que podía hacer algo para recuperar a sus seres queridos.

Frank Castle no había tenido esa oportunidad. Su familia había muerto. Quizás eso justificara su ira y su deseo de venganza pero ¿Qué justificaba la carnicería que llevaba a cabo? ¿Por qué seguía matando? Nanoha ignoraba esto pero también ignoraba muchas coas. Tuvo una idea y tecleo rápidamente. Si quería entender a esta persona no podía confiar en entender a Punisher. Necesitaba comprender a Frank Castle, el agente de la TSAB, el padre de dos niños y esposo de una mujer. Nanoha comenzó a buscar en los archivos más viejos, aquellos que hablaban de Castle como Enforcer.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y bien?—preguntó Isis cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.<p>

—… ¿Qué?

— ¿Ya podemos verlo? Dijiste que dejarías de darle esa cosa.

—Se me acabo, es diferente.

— ¿Cuánto más pensabas tenerlo inconsciente, anciano?

—El resto de su vida natural, si de mi dependiera—respondió Punisher poniéndose de pie—Si tanto quieren verlo, háganlo. Pero no lo soltaré.

—Perfecto. Vamos Lily—Isis tomó la mano de la otra joven y pasó de largo, ignorando al hombre que se quedó mirándolas mientras seguían hasta el final del pasillo.

Isis contuvo el insulto que subía por su garganta mientras ella y Lily se dirigían a la habitación donde estaba Thoma. Luego de que aceptara que Frank Castle les ayudara a escapar de la policía el grupo había pasado casi toda la noche en movimiento alejándose del lugar de la batalla. Aun no estaba segura cómo pero el anciano había encontrado el camino en la oscuridad hasta la casa en donde se estaban refugiando.

Pese al mal humor que sentía Isis también estaba agradecida. Aunque le doliera admitirlo, le debía a Castle el haber escapado de aquella mujer del parche y para bien o para mal había ayudado a controlar a Thoma. El anciano lo había sedado en su primer encuentro y continuo administrándole drogas el día anterior, mientras Lily y ella hacían lo posible por cuidarlo. No obstante cuando se le habían acabado los sedantes la noche anterior les había dicho que lo amarraría para evaluar como estaba y solo entonces podrían ellas verlo. Para Lily había sido una situación difícil, la joven estaba muy decaída y extraña, Isis intentaba animarla pero ella también estaba muy intranquila con todo lo que estaba pasando y sospechaba que su esfuerzo caía en saco roto. Isis apartó esas ideas de su pensamiento y ni bien llego hasta la puerta la abrió despacio.

— ¡Isis! ¡Lily!—la voz de Thoma estaba cargada de sorpresa y alegría—Me alegra ver que están bien.

_"¡Thoma!"_ Lily pasó delante de Isis y se arrojó al cuello de Thoma quien se hubiera caído con todo y silla de no ser por las cadenas, que tintinearon suavemente.

—Al menos regresaste a la normalidad—murmuró Isis aliviada al ver de nuevo a Thoma actuando como él mismo, aunque aun tuviera ese extraño traje. Dio un paso al frente y agarró a Lily por los hombros—Ya está bien, Lily. Thoma esta entero, pero no creo que siga así si continuas apretándolo de esa forma.

_"¡Lo siento!"_ dijo Lily soltando su agarre y poniéndose de pie.

—No pasa nada—aseguró el joven sonriendo suavemente.

_"Thoma, yo…"_ empezó Lily.

—No—interrumpió él y ambas se quedaron mirándolo—Sé lo que me vas a decir pero no quiero oírlo. Nada de esto es tu culpa, Lily. A decir verdad soy yo quien debería disculparse, les he causado a ambas muchos problemas. Particularmente a ti Isis, al final terminamos arrastrándote de aquí para allá en esta situación tan complicada.

— ¿Para qué están los amigos?—replicó Isis intentando sonar alegre pero sin conseguir que la sonrisa le llegara a los ojos.

Lily se sentó en el suelo frente a Thoma, sin saber muy bien que hacer e Isis la acompañó. La joven de pelo largo agachó la mirada. Era obvio que seguía culpándose de todo a pesar de lo que Thoma le había dicho. Isis estaba de acuerdo con él. La culpa de todo aquello era de la gente que había experimentado con Lily, ese chico latoso y la mujer del parche sin duda eran parte del grupo que estaba detrás de ella y Thoma. Toda la culpa era de ellos, de eso Isis estaba convencida, pero parecía que Lily se atormentaba a si misma con una carga demasiado pesada. Le puso una mano en la espalda y le sonrió para darle ánimos.

—_Bueno, estos últimos días si que no han sido aburridos_—comentó Steed saliendo de una esquina.

—Ah, eres tú enano ¿Dónde estabas metido?—preguntó Isis al verlo.

—_En un lugar demasiado estrecho y oscuro para mi gusto_.

—Seguro—Isis ignoró al dispositivo para volver a dirigirse a Thoma— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Un poco cansado, pero estoy bien—respondió el joven—A todo esto ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lo último que recuerdo es haber perdido la conciencia al atardecer.

Lily e Isis intercambiaron una mirada y la última se puso a explicarle todos los detalles a Thoma de lo que se había perdido. Isis omitió la parte de él atacando a Lily o peleando con Castle, aun no estaba segura de que era lo que él sabía o como tocar el tema. Isis sabía que Thoma necesitaría ayuda, pero por desgracia los únicos capaces de hacerlo serían los de la TSAB y dada la situación actual era poco probable que alguien fuera a darles una mano y menos cuando consideraba con quien habían terminado asociados. Isis termino su historia y dejo que Thoma procesara la información mientras Lily ofrecía algunos detalles complementarios.

—Han tenido que pasar por mucho, y todo es por mi culpa—comentó Thoma al terminar de escuchar. El chico aparto la vista—lamento mucho todo esto.

—No es tú culpa—intervino Isis—y tuya tampoco Lily—añadió cuando le pareció que la otra joven quería decir algo—Lo único que importa es que salimos de ésta y ahora tenemos que ver lo que vamos a hacer a continuación—miró por el hueco de la puerta y no vio ni rastro del anciano, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera cerca. Bajó la voz y se acercó a Thoma y le hizo gestos a Lily y Steed para que vinieran también—Lo que quiero decir es que no vamos a quedarnos con el anciano ¿Verdad? Necesitamos salir de aquí.

— _¿Para ir a donde?_—preguntó Steed.

—Donde sea menos aquí—replico ella—Todavía podemos buscar un comunicador interdimensional y llamar a esa Su-chan de la cual nos habías contado, Thoma. Con su ayuda podríamos hacer algo.

—Es una buena idea—reconoció Thoma—en ese caso deberías tomar a Steed y a Lily y salir de aquí.

_"¡¿Qué?" _Lily lo miró extrañada _"¿De qué hablas? ¡No podemos dejarte aquí!"_

—Viajarían mejor sin mi. Es a mi a quien todos quieren ¿No?—dijo Thoma con calma—si no están conmigo las dejaran en paz. Y si logran hablar con Su-chan, Steed podrá convencerla para que las ayude.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?—interrumpió Isis— ¿Piensas quedarte con el anciano? Sabes quién es ¿No? Entonces sabes lo que va a hacerte. No puedes confiar en alguien así.

—Él me lo explicó todo—dijo Thoma, aun con ese tono tranquilo—Lo mejor es que nos separemos aquí ¿No crees? Tarde o temprano todo acabaría de igual forma.

— ¡No puedes solo rendirte!—exclamo Isis levantando la voz un poco más de lo que deseaba.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer?—preguntó él. No era un reclamo sino una pregunta sincera e Isis se encontró con que no tenía una respuesta.

—No lo sé. De acuerdo, pero ¿Acaso esto está bien para ti?—dijo Isis poniéndose de pie— ¿Qué hay de Lily? Dijiste que querías ayudarla y ¿Qué pasa con Su-chan? ¿No quieres volver a verla? ¿Cómo puedes solo olvidar todo eso y dejarte vencer? Aun podemos hacer algo, dejar a ese anciano loco y esos chicos dementes que se maten entre ellos mientras nosotros buscamos una solución. Estoy segura de que se puede.

—Está es la solución—replicó Thoma está vez con mayor firmeza—Si lo que me dijo Castle-san es cierto entonces no me queda más alternativa—miró a Lily quien parecía al borde de las lagrimas—No quiero que te sientas culpable de nada, esto es lo que yo elijo. Si me quedo, podré resolver esa búsqueda que te había contado y eso finalmente dejaría descansar mi pasado en paz. Ustedes pueden continuar sin mi.

— ¡¿Por tu pasado quieres tirar tu futuro?—estalló Isis finalmente. Olvidándose por completo de bajar la voz— ¡Sí eso es lo que quieres, bien! Pero no cuentes conmigo.

La joven se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a paso rápido. Escuchó que los otros la llamaban pero los ignoro. Solo quería estar sola. Pasó como un rayo por el pasillo y continuó hasta la sala, donde ella y Lily habían estado durmiendo. En su prisa casi se tropieza con una mesa polvorienta, pero se las arregló para mantener el equilibrio y seguir con su ruta. Se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa hasta que se topó con un pasillo sin salida. Frustrada apretó los puños y golpeó la madera con fuerza, casi alegrándose cuando esta se astillo por la potencia del golpe. Apretó los dientes para ignorar el dolor que le causo en los nudillos.

— ¡Eres un tonto, Thoma! ¡Un tonto!—masculló Isis. Sintió que le ardían los ojos y se apresuro a frotárselos.

Aun después de todo aquello ella había tenido esperanza. Incluso cuando Lily solía dejarse arrastrar Isis todavía podía encontrar un rayo de luz en esa situación que los tenía envueltos. En el poco tiempo que llevaba con ellos había alcanzado a comprender e incluso aprecia a Lily y Thoma. Por eso ella tenía esperanza de que quizás, a pesar de la declaración del anciano, hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer al respecto de lo que afectaba a Thoma. Que existiera una cura para la enfermedad, una manera de contenerla. Se había aferrado a eso como una cuerda para seguir adelante pero ahora el mismo Thoma parecía haberse rendido. Solo aceptando lo que le decían y dejándose llevar.

Isis volvió a golpear el muro ¿Qué sentido tenía entonces el haber salvado a Lily? ¿Por qué Thoma se había esforzado tanto por seguir adelante si ahora pensaba tirar la toalla? Si ella estuviera en su lugar no se rendiría, buscaría una salida, lo que fuera. Lo que fuera menos rendirse y aceptar su final ¿Por qué Thoma no lo veía? Era obvio que tenía un sitio al cual regresar, cada vez que él les había hablado a ella y a Lily de Su-chan y su familia el rostro se le iluminaba de una manera muy notable. Tenía un hogar y familia que esperaban por él ¿Por qué entonces se rendía?

«Un infectado con el Eclipse no puede vivir sin matar» las palabras de Punisher resonaron en su cabeza «Una vez que alguien cae víctima de la infección, no hay cura. Él sucumbirá a la sed de sangre del Eclipse» Isis maldijo en su fuero interno. Había hablado con Castle la noche anterior luego de que Lily se durmiera y eso era lo que le había contado. Esa debía ser la razón. Castle le había dicho lo mismo a Thoma entonces por eso él se había rendido. Isis sintió deseos de estrangular al anciano pero no le duraron. Él se había limitado a señalar una dolorosa realidad y Thoma la había aceptado y asumido con una entereza de carácter que le sorprendía. Razonándolo más Isis pensó que aquello debía ser muy difícil para él y aun así había tomado una decisión y por ende pensaba actuar en consecuencia.

Se dejó caer hasta el suelo. No había nada que hacer. Esa era la conclusión a la que Thoma había llegado y a la que ella misma estaba llegando. Isis sintió ahora si las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. No quería perder a la persona que había aceptado como amigo, a ninguno de los dos, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

— ¡Maldición!—exclamó golpeando el piso con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Luego de que Isis dejara la habitación un incomodo silencio se colocó entre Thoma y Lily. Las palabras de la joven de ojos dorados aun retumbaban en los oídos de ambos.<p>

—Creo que la hice enfadar…—comentó Thoma atrayendo la atención de la joven. El joven aun tenía la cabeza gacha.

Lily pensó en responder pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Sentía que la culpa y el remordimiento se mesclaban con la impotencia y todo aquello la hacía sentirse terrible consigo misma ¿Es qué nunca podía hacer nada? Apretó los puños y se puso de pie lentamente.

_"Voy a buscar a Isis, no sería bueno que se perdiera por allí"_ dijo Lily. Thoma solo asintió brevemente por lo que ella continuo_ "Creo que Isis tiene razón. Sé que podremos encontrar una salida a todo esto"_ Thoma levantó la vista y Lily le sonrió_ "Lo único que necesitas es pensarlo con calma"_

Thoma parecía dispuesto a decir algo, pero Lily no le dio tiempo y con un gesto de la mano salió rápido. Dio unos pasos de regreso por el pasillo y se dirigió al otro lado de la casa. La verdad era que no sabía la ruta que había tomado Isis y la casa parecía muy grande. A pesar de haber pasado en ella el día anterior ninguna de las dos la había recorrido en su totalidad. El único que parecía saber la extensión de la casa era el hombre que las había traído, Frank Castle. A Lily aquella persona le daba escalofríos y por fortuna no había tenido que encontrárselo a solas. Pensando en ello se pregunto dónde estaría y dedujo que a lo mejor estaba también por allí.

Sus pasos la llevaron de regreso a la sala y vio que la mesa estaba un poco torcida por lo que Isis debía haber pasado por allí. Para salir de la estancia podía seguir una de tres rutas sin contar por la que había venido. La primera era la puerta principal, la segunda una puerta que llevaba a un pequeño comedor cuyo techo se había caído y la tercera era un pasillo que llevaba hasta el otro extremo de la casa. También estaban unas viejas y polvorientas escaleras que subían hasta la segunda planta. Sin saber por donde decidió intentar con las escaleras. Los escalones crujieron un poco cuando ella apoyó el pie pero aguantaron su peso y siguió subiendo.

Mientras subía Lily volvió a pensar en Thoma y sintió que se hundía un poco. Lo que le había dicho era solo medio cierto. Era verdad que ella quería creerle a Isis, pero no que lo hiciera plenamente. A Lily la situación actual le parecía una horrible y cruel pesadilla. Allí donde todo parecía mejorar las cosas siempre tomaban un peor rumbo. Cuando Thoma la rescató había esperado que aquello fuera el final de sus desventuras, pero luego habían tenido que huir de la policía. Con la ayuda de Isis habían conseguido llegar a la iglesia pero allí Thoma se había enfrentado a un nuevo enemigo y se vieron obligados a huir. Luego Thoma caía enfermo y esa misma noche… Lily no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar la mirada de Thoma aquella noche. Los ojos rojos, la expresión de furia, el extraño poder que lo rodeaba. Todo tan diferente del amable chico de ojos azules que le había dado su sonrisa.

Y no obstante todo tan extrañamente familiar. Desde la pelea de aquella noche Lily le había estado dando vueltas a eso una y otra vez, mientras ella e Isis cuidaban a Thoma. Lo que había dicho Castle, los comentarios que había captado de Isis y de la mujer del parche… todo eso estaba tocando un punto muy oscuro en su cabeza que ella no alcanzaba a comprender. Por un lado sentía que estaba al borde de una revelación y por el otro sentía que si la alcanzaba algo en ella cambiaria irremediablemente. Miró su brazalete, igual al que Thoma tenía. Todo eso giraba en torno a ese pacto que ellos hicieran, pero Lily no conseguía enfocar los recuerdos.

Thoma estaba claramente debatiéndose con algo muy peligroso y quizás incluso letal. Por más que Isis y él trataran de ocultárselo Lily ya había sospechado eso desde que Thoma perdiera la conciencia en el bosque. Mientras tanto mucha gente se movía para atraparlos y prácticamente todos querían algo con ellos. Castle, la mujer del parche, la policía y la gente de esa TSAB que había escuchado mencionar. Lily meneó la cabeza, eso no podía entenderlo. Lo único que sabía con certeza era que deseaba ayudar a Thoma pero no sabía cómo.

¿O quizás sí? Recordó a la guerrera de la espada y a su compañera pelirroja. Ambas se habían unido en un determinado momento durante la batalla. La imagen se había grabado fuerte en la mente de Lily precisamente porque justo en ese momento había tenido la sensación de que estaba a punto de entender algo muy importante. No sabía cómo explicarlo. Su mente simplemente había quedado absorbida por aquello y de no haber estado Isis con ella lo más probable era que hubiera intentado acercarse para ver mejor. Suspiró, no estaba más cerca de entenderlo ahora que entonces.

Cuando llegó arriba Lily pudo apreciar que el segundo piso parecía ser un área de habitaciones. Había un largo pasillo con ventanas a ambos extremos y varias puertas a un lado del pasillo. Algunas de las puertas estaban abiertas, otras parecían haberse caído y dos tenían grandes agujeros que dejaban ver el interior. Lily pensó en llamar a Isis con su mente, pero decidió que lo mejor era no perturbar así a su amiga hasta que estuviera frente a ella. Lo mejor sería darle tiempo para calmarse.

Dio unos pasos en dirección a una de las habitaciones y se asomó. Estaba completamente a oscuras y olía a humedad. La siguiente tenía la puerta cerrada y esta parecía haberse atascado con el tiempo, por lo que no pudo abrirla. En la tercera habitación si pudo entrar. La puerta estaba abierta y colgaba de manera precaria de uno de sus gozones. Lily se asomó y de inmediato descartó que su amiga estuviera en ella. La habitación era pequeña, con una cama con dos mesitas de noche, una cómoda con un espejo ennegrecido por la suciedad y una ventana sin cristales por la cual entraba una suave briza y los rayos del sol.

Lily se dio media vuelta cuando un pequeño brillo llamó su atención. Había algo debajo de la cama. Curiosa se dirigió allí y se agacho para ver. Extendió la mano, intentando no pensar en que haría si agarraba algo que se movía, y sus dedos rozaron lo que le pareció el borde una pequeña caja de madera. Tiró de ella y la sacó sin dificultad. La levantó y examinó a la luz del sol. Estaba cubierta de polvo por lo que la sacudió con una mano. En cuanto el aire se disipó vio que tenía dos letras grabadas en la tapa "L" y "C". La caja tenía un pequeño candado metálico que era lo que había brillado llamando su atención. Los tornillos que sujetaban la cerradura del candado estaban medio salidos y este se salió cuando Lily tiro de él con un poco de fuerza.

Levantó la tapa y dentro solo vio un par de libros viejos y varios papeles. "¿Qué será esto?" pensó sacando uno de los libros. Ponía «Hansel y Gretel» en la portada. Abrió la primera página y tenía una corta dedicatoria «Feliz Cumpleaños Lisa. Con Amor Mamá y Papá». Lily ojeó el librito y lo dejó a un lado. Debajo del libro había una foto vieja, la cual se había puesto grisácea por el tiempo. La joven tomó el pequeño pedazo de papel y lo sacó de la caja. La foto era de una familia. Había dos niños pequeños, un niño y una niña, ambos agarrados a las piernas de una mujer que sonreía a la cámara y los sujetaba por los hombros, detrás de ella y un poco hacia el lado había un hombre que también sonreía. Lily abrió mucho los ojos cuando reconoció al hombre en la foto.

Era Frank Castle. El mismo que había intentado matar a Thoma. La joven miró la fotografía y trató de compararlo con la persona que había visto pero aparte del evidente parecido físico no había mucho más. No era solo la edad, ya que era obvio que la foto había sido tomada hacía años, era algo más. Comparando la expresión alegre y relajada que parecía tener allí con la fría y dura mirada que le había dirigido cuando le apuntó con el arma era difícil creer que pudiera ser la misma persona. Lily siguió examinando la foto ¿Qué sería lo que había pasado? Recordó aquel breve atisbo de tristeza que le había parecido percibir en los ojos de aquella persona. Había sido tan breve que le había parecido que era solo su imaginación pero ahora… Un ruido en la puerta le hiso levantar la vista.

—Eres tú ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó Castle, parado en la puerta. Su figura cubría toda la entrada. Sus ojos grises se posaron en la pequeña caja que Lily tenía en los regazos y su mirada se oscureció— ¿Dónde encontraste eso?

El tono seguía siendo calmado, pero igual demandante. Lily se limitó a señalar debajo de la cama sin atreverse a decir nada. Durante un instante los ojos de él se fijaron en los de ella con tal intensidad que Lily apartó la mirada. Él dio unos pasos en el interior de la habitación y se agachó junto a ella. Lily dio un respingo y se pudo tensa cuando él extendido una de sus manos enguantadas pero no la toco. En lugar de ello Castle aferró el libro que ella había abierto y lo miró.

—Este era su favorito—dijo, más hablando consigo mismo que con ella. Le sacudió el polvo al libro con cuidado—Me hacía leérselo todas las noches…

La fachada se había caído. Ya no estaba más aquel hombre frío y cortante que Lily conocía. Por un momento le pareció que aquella persona se veía increíblemente cansada. Mientras Castle miraba el libro sin prestarle atención ella notó como el miedo que pensaba le había tenido comenzaba a disminuir. Estaba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que pensó que lo mejor sería irse y dejarlo a solas con sus pensamientos pero Lily quería saber. Miró la fotografía y tomando una decisión se la tendió hacia él. Castle volteó a y tomo la foto, dejando el libro a un lado.

_"¿Quiénes son ellos?"_ preguntó Lily.

* * *

><p><p>

Deambular por aquella casa era casi una pesadilla. Pero él tenía un propósito claro para hacerlo y se obligó a si mismo a continuar con este mientras recorría algunos puntos clave de la casa y dejaba algunos paquetes. Castle seguía al frente, pero los fantasmas de sus memorias empezaban a cazarlo directamente y de manera tan intensa que sentía que estaba a punto de ponerse a correr. Contaba números primos en voz baja mientras trataba de pensar solo en la cuenta y hacia lo demás como un autómata. No había visto a los jóvenes desde que los dejara reunirse y eso era bueno, porque tal y como estaba ahora no era prudente acercársele.

Aquello era absurdo, pensó mientras subía los escalones a la segunda planta para llegar la último lugar y ponerle fin a aquello. Necesitaba aire fresco, aunque dudaba que eso fuera a matar las imágenes en su mente. Estaba tan perdido en sus ideas que no notó que cuando se asomó a la habitación había alguien adentro. De inmediato reculo y la persona que estaba allí levanto la vista sorprendida. Castle se relajó al ver que era Lily.

—Eres tú ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó. Miró hacia lo que ella sujetaba y lo reconoció al instante— ¿Dónde encontraste eso?

Ella lo miró con un gento ligeramente culpable y otro destello de memoria le jugó una mala pasada. Mientras Castle miraba a la joven arrodillada al lado de la cama su mente desfiguró la escena en otra. La joven ara ahora una niña con cabellos rubios y ojos azules que le sonreía abiertamente. Con fuerza de voluntad Punisher dio un paso al frente y la imagen se desvaneció de nuevo en la realidad. Lo primero que sintió fue ira por el desliz pero ni bien sus ojos se posaron sobre el libro que la joven tenía a su lado ese sentimiento se desvaneció. Avanzó hasta tomar el libro y recordó cuando lo había comprado y se lo había dado a su hija. De verdad le había gustado. Aunque cuando lo recibiera apenas pudiera leer unas pocas palabras la niña lo había agarrado y empezado a "leer" si bien había agarrado la cosa al revés.

_ "¿Quiénes son ellos?"_ preguntó Lily. La voz de ella irrumpió en su mente, pero lejos de ser el frío tono mecánico de Soulbreaker, ella tenía un tono mucho más suave.

Punisher se preguntó cómo sería su autentica voz. Pero su mirada se había perdido en foto que ella sujetaba. La pregunta que había resonado en su cabeza estaba cargada de una curiosidad sincera y la mirada de ella era completamente carente de malicia. Volvió a mirar la foto y la dejo en el piso.

—Son mi familia—dijo finalmente—mi esposa, María y mis dos hijos, Lisa y Davis—tocó los rostros en la fotografía.

_"¿Dónde están ahora?"_ preguntó ella.

—Murieron. Hace mucho—replicó Castle con voz neutra. La joven se llevó las manos a la boca mientras miraba alternativamente la imagen y a él. Punisher siguió hablando—Recuerdo cuando nos tomamos esta foto. Fue aquí mismo, en Ruwella. A mi esposa le gustaba venir aquí cuando teníamos vacaciones en el trabajo. La casa era de una tía suya a la que no conocí. A los niños les gustaba venir también. Solían levantarse temprano y salían a corretear por el jardín y los alrededores.

_"¿Y a usted?" _Preguntó la joven _"¿Le gustaba venir aquí?"_

—… No lo sé—respondió luego de pensarlo bien. A veces se había aburrido pero entonces a alguno de los niños se le ocurría que salieran a jugar juntos o a María se le metía en la cabeza que sería una buena idea salir a dar un paseo y eso conseguía distraerlo. Antes de conocer a su esposa no había pensado en que terminaría cazado y antes de sus hijos tampoco se hubiera imaginado a si mismo como un hombre de familia. La vida le había dado un giro interesante cuando se entero de que María estaba embarazada de Lisa y luego de Davis—Espero que sí, pero ya no lo recuerdo bien.

¿Había sido un buen padre? ¿Había sido un buen esposo? A veces esas dudas le carcomían la cabeza cuando pensaba en ello, pero no lo mencionaba en voz alta. Sus recuerdos de aquella época estaban empapados por los años y las pesadillas. No le gustaba recordar aquellos días, que se formaban como una esfera de luz mientras todo lo demás se hundía en las tinieblas. Le hacía enfadarse y usualmente trataba de ahogar esas memorias, sepultándolas bajo una avalancha de su nuevo trabajo. Otros blancos, otros objetivos, lo que fuera que le hiciera matar esas memorias. Su familia había muerto y era mejor que el asunto quedara así.

_"¿Castle-san?"_ la voz de la joven volvió a sonar en su mente y se dio cuenta de que tenía el puño derecho apretado. Relajó la mano. Ella lo miraba preocupada, arrodillada junto a él_ "¿Se encuentra bien?"_

Punisher casi soltó un bufido ante la pregunta.

—Sí—respondió cortante y se puso de pie.

La joven lo imitó, recogiendo los recuerdos de la hija de Frank y volviéndolos a meter en su caja. Ambos se quedaron en silenció un momento.

_"Sé que no es bueno que pregunte pero…"_ empezó ella.

—Entonces no deberías hacerlo—interrumpió Punisher. Se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que había sonado más cortante y amenazante de lo que pretendía. La joven pareció retroceder un paso y él se giro para darle la espalda. Aquel maldito asunto con el Eclipse y el tener que estar en aquella casa lo estaba sacando de quicio. Le hacía ponerse a la defensiva, y sentirse en extremo nostálgico. No podía matar los recuerdos como solía hacerlo. Todo en aquella casa le gritaba sobre su pasado, atormentándolo con fantasmas de personas muertas hacía mucho. Solo se le ocurría una cosa.

—Fue hace unos 20 años—dijo Castle de repente. Lily pegó un respingo al escucharlo hablar, pero tuvo el juicio de no decir nada—Recuerdo que ese día me había quedado a trabajar tarde a la oficina y regrese a muy altas horas de la noche a casa. Estaba cansado, no me fije para nada en los alrededores. Quizás de haberlo hecho la cosa podría haber sido diferente, no lo sé. Entre en casa y me fui a la cocina, María estaba dormida en la habitación y los niños también. Ellos entraron por una ventana. Escuché el sonido de sus pasos en el pasillo y me asome pero no tenía un arma conmigo, tampoco estaba preparado. Ni bien me vieron abrieron fuego. Tenían armas especiales, los disparos me atravesaron de parte a parte y caí al piso en un charco de mi propia sangre. No sé cómo pero aun podía oír, si bien todo me llegaba confuso. Escuché golpes, oí a los niños llorar y a María gritar mi nombre. Luego disparos, solo tres de ellos. Y todo quedó presa de un silencio de tumba. Yo seguía en el suelo, pero no podía moverme. Luego creo haber perdido la conciencia porque lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en una habitación de hospital. De alguna forma los que me atacaron se las arreglaron para no darme en ningún órgano vital a pesar de que me llenaron de balas.

Punisher seguía hablando con calma, pero en su mente los recuerdos se revivían como una película que le aterraba por su realismo. Lo peor era que en retrospectiva analizaba todo lo que podría haber hecho y no hizo. Si hubiera tomado a Soulbreaker en lugar de dejarlo en la mesa de la cocina, si hubiera revisado los alrededores antes de entrar en la casa, si se hubiera movido cuando vio las armas... Todas esas cosas que pudo haber hecho. Lo peor eran los gritos de su familia cuando los asaltantes se volvieron contra ellos. Él solo podía oír mientras quedaba tirado en el piso. Curiosamente ya no sentía la misma furia que solía traerle el recuerdo.

—Mis hijos murieron en casa. María en el hospital. No alcance a despedirme de ninguno—continuo él—Yo me quedé solo. Intente buscar justicia, quizás esperaba que eso me trajera algo. No conseguí nada. Entonces busqué a los tipos yo mismo y los mate. A todos y cada uno. Eso fue lo que pasó.

Eso tampoco le había traído nada. La muerte de los asesinos de su familia solo le había servido para darse a si mismo un nuevo propósito. Una guerra. Él era un ejército de un solo hombre y estaba en una guerra. Entre toda la muerte podía olvidar esa noche y a su familia. Ahogando las penas en un mar de sangre. Castle dejó que el eco de sus últimas palabras se desvaneciera antes de dar un paso al frente, preparándose para dejar la habitación.

_"Lo lamento"_ dijo la joven en su mente_ "Yo, no sé muchas cosas. No puedo entender lo que es sufrir de esa manera pero…_

—Yo no sufro nada—replicó Castle girándose para mirarla—Ellos murieron, es verdad, pero lo que paso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa ahora.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con energía, negando. Dio unos pasos hasta quedar cerca de él y le tendió la caja de madera y la fotografía, mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía estos húmedos, como si hubiera estado al borde de las lágrimas pero también tenía una decisión y resolución parecidas a las que había visto en el bosque cuando se conocieron.

_"Sí sufre, Castle-san. Solo hay que verlo bien para darse cuenta"_ dijo ella _"Es posible que no pueda entender una pérdida de esa magnitud. No recuerdo nada de mi pasado, lo único que tengo en mi mente es a Thoma y a Isis, pero sé que si alguno de ellos se fuera de mi lado ahora mismo yo sufriría porque ellos me importan. Su familia también le importa, es por eso que usted sufre por no tenerlos a su lado. Negar eso, es negar lo que usted sintió por ellos"_

Castle no dijo nada pero tomo la caja con mano firme. María se la había dado a su hija como un regalo y la niña la había usado para guardar sus pequeños tesoros. Frank sabía que ella se había puesto triste cuando la había olvidado aquí y él le prometió que se la iría a buscar en cuanto pudiera.

—No niego lo que sentí por ellos—dijo él simplemente.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera añadir algo más Soulbreaker se encendió en el pecho de Punisher.

—_My Lord, I have detected a strong magical signal coming this way._

* * *

><p>Nada. Con una última mirada de resignación Nanoha tuvo que admitir que no tenía nada. Cerró el informe del caso que estaba leyendo y se estiró un poco en la silla. Yuuno se había ido hacia un rato y ahora estaba sola en la habitación por lo que no le hubiera importado expresar su frustración con un gruñido. Nanoha se frotó los ojos. Tenía horas allí y no tenía mucho más sobre su objetivo que antes. El problema seguía siendo el mismo. Los informes escritos por Frank Castle cuando era Enforcer eran en el mismo tono que los escritos sobre él como Punisher. Concisos, cortos, técnicos, impersonales. A lo sumo lo que tenía era un perfil psicológico elaborado por un profesional en base a la información disponible. Nanoha encontró el reporte un poco más interesante pero escueto y faltó de detalles.<p>

La Instructora suspiró y se acomodó mejor en su silla sin saber muy bien como seguir ¿Qué esperaba encontrar de hecho? Aquella persona era un consumado profesional escondiéndose y evadiendo a la justicia, un asesino a sangre fría brutal y solitario. Frank Castle era en resumen un autentico monstruo. Pero tenía cierta concordancia. Incluso sin la ayuda del informe psicológico o los comentarios de Hayate cuando hablara de él era obvio que siempre se ponía particularmente violento cuando sus objetivos se veían involucrados con familias o niños. Así que ese era siempre el detonante para su brutalidad.

Nanoha miró un pequeño archivo que había pasado por alto. Era un registro de las pertenencias que Castle dejara en su oficina. Luego de los asesinatos de su familia y los de los responsables él nunca había regresado al trabajo y sus objetos se habían decomisado, etiquetado y archivado. Por pura curiosidad Nanoha le hechó un vistazo a la lista: útiles de oficina, algunos expedientes que había solicitado, su terminal de trabajo, un par de fotos.

Miró las imágenes de archivo. Una era de un grupo de cadetes con uniforme, Nanoha supuso que era el grupo con el cual se había graduado de la academia, era un grupo variopinto de 5 hombres y 4 mujeres. A su lado estaba su instructora. Nanoha se sorprendió cuando vio a aquella persona. Era Midget Crowbel una de los Tres Almirantes Legendarios y la persona que le había enseñado tanto a ella como a Fate durante su breve estancia en la academia. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que Frank Castle también había aprendido con ella.

La otra foto en cambio era muy diferente. Nanoha abrió los ojos ligeramente al darse cuenta de que era una foto familiar. Un Frank Castle, mucho más joven, salía abrazando a una mujer rubia de ojos verdes mientras unos niños pequeños se abrazaban a sus rodillas. La niña tenía el cabello negro y unos 5 años mientras que el niño, de unos 3, era rubio y saludaba con la mano a quien quiera que tomara la foto. Nanoha miró la foto y se llevó una mano a la boca. Aquella escena tan pacífica y tranquila no indicaba para nada el horrible destino de esas personas. Era un momento congelado en el tiempo en donde el grupo parecía haber sido feliz. Había un gran árbol con flores blancas a un lado de la fotografía y detrás se veía una casa de madera, al fondo se alzaban unas montañas, que se veían azules en la distancia. La maga blanca estaba por cerrar el archivo y continuar cuando algo captó su atención. El árbol con flores blancas ¿Dónde había visto ella un árbol como aquel?

—Raising Heart, muéstrame por favor las imágenes que te pedí que guardaras—dijo Nanoha con un repentino presentimiento.

—_All right, Master_.

Su dispositivo desplegó una pantalla frente a ella. Eran las imágenes del caso y de la infructuosa búsqueda que habían realizado el día anterior. Pasó la imágenes una a una hasta que encontró la que estaba buscando. Era una imagen de la iglesia de Mihena, que había sido destruida apenas dos días atrás. Junto a la iglesia había un pequeño árbol con flores blancas, muy similar al que salía en la foto de la familia Castle. Nanoha miró ambos árboles y no le cupo la menor duda, eran de la misma especie y hasta donde ella sabía aquellos árboles de flores blancas eran autóctonos de Ruwella y solamente de allí. Eran uno de los atractivos del planeta, porque daban flores todo el año y sus pétalos eran muy hermosos. Había toda una serie de leyendas respecto a ellos pero a Nanoha no le importaba eso.

Miró de nuevo la imagen de la familia y se concentró en las montañas que se veían de fondo. Una de ellas tenía una forma muy peculiar, parecía un autentico cono invertido, haciéndose casi puntiaguda o al menos creaba esa ilusión en la distancia. Nanoha tecleó rápido y comenzó a buscar ahora en otra serie de datos. Una montaña con aquella forma no podía pasar tan desapercibida y si de verdad aquella fotografía había sido tomada en Ruwella… necesitaba confirmarlo.

—Raising Heart, ayúdame con esto. Busca cualquier cosa sobre la montaña que sale en esta foto—dijo Nanoha señalando la imagen a su dispositivo.

—_Is this a clue, Master?_

—Eso espero, pero necesito saber si esta foto fue tomada en este planeta y desde donde—respondió Nanoha.

Con la ayuda de Raising Heart fue fácil encontrar los datos que estaba buscando. La montaña en si era, en efecto una curiosidad geográfica pero solo podía apreciarse su forma extraña si se la miraba desde el Este, ya que de otra forma el resto de los montes la tapaban o su propia formación arruinaba el efecto. Y dicha montaña se encontraba en Ruwella, concretamente en la misma masa de tierra que el Buró actualmente estaba registrando en busca de Castle. Nanoha tenía una fuerte corazonada en este asunto. Se puso de pie y cerró apresuradamente las pantallas mientras salía de la habitación. Al salir por poco y atropella a Yuuno que volvía caminando tranquilo.

— ¡Lo siento Yuuno-kun!—se disculpó la Instructora mientras lo pasaba de largo

— ¡Nanoha! ¿A dónde vas?—llamó el bibliotecario pero su amiga dio la vuelta en la esquina y lo dejó solo.

La maga no se detuvo hasta que llego a la zona de despegue de la nave, que se mantenía abierta para que los miembros de los grupos de búsqueda pudieran pasar y salir sin trabas. Nanoha entró y activó su dispositivo para luego elevarse en el aire salir de la nave a toda velocidad ante los sorprendidos ojos de las pocas personas allí presentes. Nanoha se prometió a si misma que se disculparía apropiadamente con Yuuno y los demás cuando regresara, pero ahora mismo estaba un poco apresurada. Por alguna razón tenía una sensación de urgencia con respecto a su reciente descubrimiento. Mientras volaba abrió un canal de comunicación con Hayate.

— _¿Nanoha-chan?_—su amiga y comandante apareció en una pequeña pantalla a su lado—_Me sorprendiste ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

Nanoha no se entretuvo con ceremonias y le explicó todo lo que había averiguado al tiempo que le enviaba una copia de los datos a Hayate quien la escuchó sin comentar nada durante el tiempo que le tomó contarle la historia.

—Ya tengo las coordenadas del lugar y me dirijo a investigar—finalizó Nanoha—necesito que me envíes apoyo, pero quiero que se mantengan lejos a menos de que los llamé. De ser posible quisiera llevar esto a cabo sin violencia.

—_Nanoha, no es que no te crea ni nada pero ¿No crees que te estás precipitando?_—dijo Hayate en tono conciliador—_Mira incluso si tienes en cuenta todo lo que me has dicho ¿Qué probabilidades hay realmente de que Castle esté en ese lugar?_

—Sé que suena un poco ridículo pero confía en mí, Hayate-chan, él estará ahí—respondió Nanoha con una seguridad que le sorprendió incluso a ella.

—_Yo confió en ti, pero creo que no estás pensando con claridad, Nanoha_—replicó Hayate y la Instructora pudo apreciar que su comandante parecía mucho más cansada y ojerosa que de costumbre. Entre el caso y la preocupación natural por Signum, Hayate estaba llegando muy cerca a un límite. Mantenía el mismo aire profesional y serio que le había ganado tanto respeto entre sus superiores pero Nanoha sabía que debajo de esa fachada su amiga estaba muy cansada—_Escucha, Frank Castle es un asesino. No creo que se detenga por allí para hacer una visita a su vieja casa de campo cuando tiene a media TSAB detrás. Si quieres enviare un equipo, pero no deberíamos perder el tiempo en estas cosas._

—Ese es el problema—dijo Nanoha sacudiendo la cabeza—pensamos en Castle como lo que es ahora. Pero él no siempre fue un asesino. Que sepamos nunca antes había estado en Ruwella ¿Verdad? En ese caso la única vez que pudo visitar el lugar fue con su familia cuando aún era Enforcer. Es lógico que se quede cerca de los lugares que conoce de otra manera se arriesgaría a que le encontráramos.

—_Supongamos que tienes razón_—dijo Hayate lentamente—_ ¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer al respecto, Nanoha-chan? Frank Castle es peligroso. Ha matado a cientos de personas y me dices que quieres enfrentar a alguien así sola. No solo eso, tampoco podemos asegurar que él tenga en efecto la Cruz de Plata. Estamos apostando todo a una corazonada e incluso si tienes razón quieres exponerte de una manera tan innecesaria ¿Por qué? Si esto sale mal podrías…_

Nanoha sabía que más que, como su comandante, Hayate le hablaba como su amiga. Desde el día en que Fate y ella habían ayudado a Hayate y sus guardianes con el Libro de la Oscuridad las tres se habían hecho grandes amigas. Nanoha sabía lo mucho que Fate y Hayate habían sufrido cuando tuviera su accidente a los 12 años, el reciente estado de Signum también influía en cómo se sentía su amiga y cuando Fate se enterara pondría el grito en el cielo pero Nanoha sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si dejaba que las cosas continuaran de la manera en que estaban todo acabaría causando aun más dolor. Ella necesitaba una oportunidad para solucionar aquello. Lo más probable era que la situación no pudiera resolverse solo hablando pero incluso así Nanoha había decidido ser una maga para poder ayudar a otros. Inconscientemente aferró a Raising Heart un poco más fuerte.

—No digo que no es posible que esto acabe mal—dijo finalmente mirando a su amiga a través de la pantalla—Pero yo tomé mi decisión hace mucho Hayate-chan. Ahora mismo tenemos una pista importante y hay que seguirla hasta el final. Por eso voy a ser un poco prepotente y pasar sobre su autoridad, comandante. Ahora mismo Fate y los demás están ocupados haciendo su trabajo y la encargada de recuperar la Cruz de Plata soy yo, así que tendré que cumplir con la misión que se me ha asignado.

—_… Signum me hubiera dicho algo parecido ¿Sabes?_—dijo Hayate con una sonrisa melancólica—_Ella no es del tipo de los que se rinden._

—Sé que ella y Agito-san saldrán de esta, Hayate-chan, y mientras tanto tenemos que terminar el trabajo que ellas empezaron—respondió Nanoha—Por eso mismo te pido que confíes en mi.

—_De acuerdo, capitana Takamachi. Enviaré a la teniente Vita a su posición con un escuadrón de búsqueda_—Hayate se puso seria y formal—_Recuerde que la captura de Castle es un objetivo secundario, capitana, nuestro principal objetivo es la Cruz de Plata y su portador. Así que no haga nada peligroso. En caso de no encontrar nada continuaremos la búsqueda por la zona ¿Entendido?_

— ¡Sí, comandante!—Nanoha saludó militarmente antes de añadir una sonrisa—Y gracias, Hayate-chan.

Antes de que su amiga pudiera responder un mensaje de alerta se prendió junto a la pantalla de comunicación y por la cara que puso Hayate ella había recibido un mensaje parecido. El mensaje era de Fate.

* * *

><p>Veyron Hückebein miró a su hermana Karen sin entender muy bien lo que acaba de escuchar. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Cypha y Fortis tenían exactamente la misma expresión de desconcierto que él. Veyron volvió a abrir la boca, solo para asegurarse.<p>

—Entonces… ¿Dices que no te importa?

—Pero desde luego que no—respondió Karen sonriéndole dulcemente—Tú y Cypha no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

Karen era la líder de la familia. Una mujer joven, de aspecto bastante inofensivo, con el cabello azul oscuro y los ojos negros. Le gustaba vestirse con ropa corta y reveladora, como ahora con un pantalón corto y una camisa con un amplio escote. Sentada en un sofá frente a sus otros tres hermanos, parecía leer desinteresadamente algo en sus rodillas.

—Mira, ya sé que a ti no te importa pero aun así creo que…—empezó Fortis.

—Ya dije que no hay nada de qué preocuparse—interrumpió Karen todavía con esa voz dulce—Todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando y al final no se ha perdido nada. Ahora misma ya todo está listo para poder corregir esta atroz equivocación. Resolveremos nuestros asuntos pendientes en Ruwella y al mismo tiempo recuperamos la Cruz de Plata ¿No es genial?

Veyron pensó en responder pero decidió quedarse callado y no tentar a su suerte. La puerta de la sala se abrió y lo que parecía un pequeño destello verde y amarillo cruzó la habitación en un segundo. Veyron suspiró cuando sintió un pequeño cuerpo chocar contra sus rodillas, bajó la vista y sus ojos se toparon con la cara sonriente de una niña de 7 años con un vestido verde y un largo cabello rubio que le agarraba la pierna con fuerza. Casi al mismo tiempo otra persona entró por la puerta saludando alegremente.

— ¡Hola Vey-nii!—casi gritó la pelirroja en la puerta. La joven parada en la entrada tenía un largo cabello rojo desordenado y alborotado que se agitó un poco mientras ella entraba de un salto en la habitación— ¿Ya terminaste de regañarlos, Karen?

—Hola Aru, hola Stella—fue la seca respuesta de Veyron mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Stella en la cabeza.

—De hecho sí, ya he terminado con ellos—dijo Karen dirigiéndose a Aru—y estamos listos para salir. Fortis y Stella se quedan a cuidar la base. Aru, tú vas a ir con Veyron y Cypha. Necesito a alguien que los vigile para que esta vez lo hagan bien.

— ¡Cuenta conmigo!—exclamo la pelirroja alegremente haciéndole un gesto de "V" con los dedos de la mano.

—Preferiría ir solo, gracias—repuso Veyron con un gruñido. Cypha no dijo nada, pero su expresión era del mismo hastió que su hermano.

—Es el precio que se paga por los errores—dijo Karen sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie—Fortis ya te dará las coordenadas de tu destino, pero ahora muévanse. Tenemos mucho que hacer.

— ¿Y qué harás tú mientras tanto?

—Yo me ocupare de recuperar la Cruz de Plata—los ojos de Karen brillaron con un siniestro resplandor rojizo cuando ella cerro su libro con fuerza— ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tendremos un nuevo miembro en nuestra familia.

— ¿El mocoso?—Veyron alzo una ceja—no creo que ese tipo se preste para nada.

—Ya veremos—replicó Karen con una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos. Tomo su libro, que era un tomo pequeño de color blanco, y se adelanto a sus demás hermanos. Cuando pasaba a su lado Veyron pudo apreciar la cruz plateada que el tomo tenía en su portada. Su hermana parecía que se tomaba esto muy en serio.

No les tomo nada a los tres Hückebein llegar a su destino, si bien Aru se quejaba de que odiaba volar. Los tres se quedaron en una elevación cercana desde donde podían ver su objetivo, unos cuantos cientos de metros más allá. Un edificio gris, lleno de barrotes y sin ninguna clase de adornos se alzaba sobre el paisaje cercano como una roca. Desde la distancia Veyron pudo distinguir al menos una docena de guardias con los uniformes inconfundibles de las fuerzas armadas de la TSAB. Juntó a él Aru también se puso a examinar el lugar.

—No es demasiado grande—comento la pelirroja—podríamos destruirlo de un golpe.

—Podríamos, pero sería arriesgado. Si dejamos a alguien vivo en los escombros sería… problemático—intervino Cypha con calma.

—Lo único que tenemos que hacer es lo de siempre—dijo Veyron levantando su Divisor—con tal de que los matemos a todos, saldrá bien.

Apunto directo hacia la puerta y apretó el gatillo. De la punta del arma surgieron barios proyectiles que cruzaron la distancia que había entre él y la prisión con rapidez. La explosión fue bastante fuerte y sirvió para desconcertar a todos los que estaban cerca. Veyron sonrió mientras volvía a apuntar y apretaba el gatillo.

* * *

><p>La próxima semana será un Magos vs Eclipse Drivers ¿Quiénes ganaran? La acción vuelve al fic pronto por lo que pareciera. Así que si lograron llegar hasta aquí abajo y encontraron el cap algo lento no se preocupen, vienen más combates en el siguiente.<p> 


	7. Némesis

**VII – Némesis**

Fate miro al sospechoso atravez del vidrio mientras este hablaba con Teana. Era un hombre mayor, de unos 60 años o más, con un pelo canoso un poco ralo. Vestía el típico uniforme blanco de todos los prisioneros. Aquel hombre junto con otras 20 personas había sido atrapado en la instalación ilegal de las montañas cerca de la Ciudad Portuaria. De acuerdo a los testimonios de otros prisioneros él era quien estaba a cargo de toda la operación y la única persona que sabía lo que de verdad hacían, los demás eran todos subordinados suyos. Para Fate todo aquello implicaba que si deseaba tener alguna pista respecto al caso del Eclipse necesitaba la cooperación de aquel hombre, lo cual no había sido nada sencillo de lograr.

Los prisioneros habían estado bajo custodia desde que empezara el incidente 4 días antes pero solo hasta el día anterior pasaron a la custodia de la TSAB. Durante el tiempo que Signum había estado en el planeta como representante de la Sección Especial Seis está no había empezado funciones oficialmente así que no había podido reclamar la custodia de la gente encontrada en la instalación. A pesar de que sabía que tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, Fate no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de preocupación por la guerrera Belka. El pensar que ella se enojaría si supiera que estaba distrayéndose por culpa de sus emociones la hiso sonreír para sus adentros. Signum siempre había sido como una maestra para Fate. Desde que era niña siempre había admirado a la guerrera de la espada y ambas habían cultivado una amistad, no exenta de rivalidad, que Fate valoraba mucho. Por eso mismo incluso mientras observaba el interrogatorio que Teana llevaba a cabo los pensamientos de Fate se desviaban hacía Signum.

La guerrera siempre tan seria, tan formal y tan poderosa. En el fondo Fate sentía que sin importar lo que hiciera nunca podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como Signum. No era que eso la incomodara en lo más mínimo, a decir verdad era solo algo que sentía. Signum era la mejor combatiente que había conocido, siempre que había peleado junto a ella sentía que no había manera de perder. Pero ahora Signum llevaba una lucha completamente distinta. Fate había hablado con Shamal más temprano, quien también se moría de preocupación por la guerrera, y la doctora le había dicho que Signum aun seguía en cuidados intensivos y que si bien no estaba fuera de peligro era probable que lo lograra. Fate apretó su mano de manera inconsciente. Signum saldría de aquello, lo sabía, pero la preocupación igual la carcomía por dentro. Y la idea, que ni siquiera se atrevía a decir en voz alta, de que quizás aquello le hubiera podido pasar a Nanoha era algo que la atormentaba aun más.

"No, no puedes distraerte de esa forma" se regaño Fate a si misma. Nanoha estaba bien, Signum se pondría bien y ella se aseguraría de que todo esto parara antes de que alguien más saliera herido. Fate cruzo los brazos y regreso su atención al interrogatorio. Teana hacía un buen trabajo, pero su sospechoso era poco cooperativo, hasta ahora no había conseguido nada de él. Fate pensó en dejar a Teana un rato más y luego cambiaria de lugares con ella. Aquel hombre tenía demasiada información que dar y ella no estaba dispuesta a que se quedara sin decir nada.

Tan centrada estaba Fate en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal en el edificio hasta que la alarma saltó. El ruido de las sirenas inundó el lugar y una pantalla se activó frente a la rubia. Por el rabillo del ojo Fate vio que Teana salía del cuarto de interrogación y regresaba apresuradamente hacia ella. En la pantalla apareció el rostro serio de un mago de las fuerzas que la TSAB había enviado con la Sección Seis al planeta.

—Reporte sargento ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—inquirió Fate dejando que su lado profesional tomara el control.

—Estamos bajo ataque, Enforcer—respondió el hombre con una leve agitación—son tres enemigos, envié a los muchachos a…

Otra explosión interrumpió sus palabras. El edificio se sacudió y varios proyectiles se estrellaron muy cerca del sargento por lo que éste se vio obligado a luchar por mantener el equilibrio. El hombre dirigió la mirada a un lugar que Fate no podía ver y abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Eclipse Drivers! ¡Los atacantes son…!

La transmisión se cortó de golpe y la pantalla quedó llena de estática. Fate sacó a Bardiche de su bolsillo y el pequeño triangulo dorado resplandeció ante su contacto. Justo en ese momento Teana abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

—Fate-san ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—preguntó la joven Enforcer.

—Nos atacan, parece que los Hückebein decidieron hacer su primer movimiento—respondió Fate—que se lleven al prisionero de regreso a su celda. Luego ve con Erio y recoge los Strike Cannons. Nos veremos afuera.

Teana salió nuevamente y Fate la imitó. La Enforcer rubia corrió rápidamente hacia la salida. Si los atacantes eran los Asesinos de Magos, solo ella, Erio y Teana tenían las armas adecuadas para enfrentarlos. Con un resplandor dorado Bardiche se activó. Su dispositivo asumió la forma de dos espadas con la hoja de energía dorada conectadas por sus mangos mientras que su Barrier Jacket negra y blanca la cubría, dejando su largo cabello rubio sujeto por una cola. El camino hasta la salida se le hizo casi eterno y ni bien logró cruzar la puerta se elevó por el aire para analizar la situación.

Solo había tres atacantes, como le habían informado, mientras que haciendo guardia en la prisión había 20 magos de la TSAB y los guardias de la fuerza local, pero la batalla era completamente dispareja. Varios magos habían caído ya y los restantes luchaban contra los atacantes que habían destruido la puerta principal y mantenían a la mayoría de los guardias ocupados en ese sector. Con rapidez Fate envió un mensaje de alerta a Hayate, si bien era probable que el director de la prisión hubiera hecho lo mismo. "Tres de ellos y tres de nosotros" pensó Fate aferrando a Bardiche.

_"Atención a todas las fuerzas de la TSAB, no son rivales para los Eclipse Drivers retírense a una distancia segura y ayuden a mantener el orden entre los prisioneros"_ Fate proyectó sus pensamientos de manera de que todos pudieran oírle_ "La Enforcer Lanster, el soldado Mondial y yo manejaremos a los atacantes"_

Los magos la obedecieron y comenzaron a retroceder, dejando a los tres Eclipse Drivers libres para un ataque.

— **¡Trident Smasher!**—Fate apuntó su mano hacia abajo mientras un círculo mágico dorado resplandecía a sus pies. El rayo de energía se dividió en tres ases de luz que golpearon contra los atacantes bajo ella, envolviéndoles en una ruidosa explosión. Usando su velocidad Fate descendió hasta que se colocó al nivel del suelo, preparando a Bardiche para la pelea. Un breve comunicado mental le informo que Teana y Erio ya habían recuperado sus Strike Cannons y estaban allí para apoyarla.

Se escucharon varios disparos adelante y a través del humo Fate pudo ver los disparos de la pelea frente a ella. No obstante no se movió. Una rápida ráfaga de viento disperso el humo de su ataque y una figura en una gabardina blanca salió de entre el humo blandiendo una katana. Con un rápido movimiento Fate bloqueó el ataque inminente y repelió a su oponente con un leve destello de energía dorada. La mujer que la había atacado retrocedió y dio un giro para aterrizar sobre sus pies con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—En el nombre de la TSAB quedas bajo arresto—dijo Fate, mirando las marcas azules que la mujer tenía en el cuello—deja caer tu arma y ríndete.

—Eres la segunda servidora pública que me lo pide—replicó la mujer. Esta sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su abrigo y se lo mostró a Fate—también usas espadas, es una lástima que esta vez no tenga tiempo para jugar con uno de ustedes.

[Engage König 944. React]

Fate no retrocedió ni un paso cuando un destello segador envolvió a su oponente y en su lugar separó los filos de Bardiche, quedándose con uno en cada mano. El despliegue de energía se calmó permitiéndole ver a su oponente nuevamente, que ahora sostenía dos katanas de color negro mucho más robustas que la anterior arma que tenía. Sin mediar palabra la mujer atacó y los filos de las katanas se dieron contra los filos de Bardiche. Fate retrocedió un paso ante la acometida de su oponente pero se recuperó con rapidez bloqueando ambas armas y separándose de su atacante con una rápida patada al pecho. Tomando impulso Fate se elevó en el aire y la criminal la siguió con rapidez para mantenerse cerca. Ambas intercambiaron varios mandobles más antes de separarse y reevaluarse.

—Impresionante, servidora pública—dijo la Hückebein—Ignoraba que el Buró pudiera dar espadachinas tan capaces. Ese no es un dispositivo normal ¿Verdad?

—Fuiste tú la que hirió a Signum ¿No?—dijo Fate ignorando los comentarios de la mujer. Bajo ellos Teana y Erio peleaban con los otros dos.

— ¿Signum? si te refieres a la caballero de pelo rosa, sí, fui yo quien la hizo pedazos. Con este Divisor que tienes aquí—La mujer levanto sus armas y le sonrió a Fate enseñando todos sus dientes— ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto, servidora pública?

—En ese caso, no tengo motivos para contenerme—respondió Fate con calma—Bardiche, Overdrive, Shin Sonic Form.

Su dispositivo brilló con una luz dorada y su Barrier Jacket sufrió un cambio radical. Su gabardina negra y su capa blanca desaparecieron, dejándola solo con el traje bajo estas. En esa forma dejaba cualquier clase de defensa y se concentraba en la velocidad y el poder. Signum le había dicho en el pasado que aquello era un enorme riesgo, pero su velocidad era algo de lo que Fate nunca había dudado en confiar. Levantó sus dos espadas y en un parpadeo cubrió la distancia entre ella y su oponente, estrellando sus espadas contra la guardia de ella, que se las arregló para esquivarla y volar a un costado.

La mujer apenas alcanzó a recuperarse de la impresión cuando Fate volvió a la carga nuevamente. Ambas se vieron envueltas en un duelo de espadas a corta distancia. Fate consiguió mantener el ritmo, intentando penetrar la defensa de su oponente y evitando que esta lograra romper su guardia. Dos veces el filo de Bardiche se dio contra la piel de la mujer, pero la infección que recorría su cuerpo hacía que este fuera difícil de cortar. Por su parte Fate estuvo a punto de ser decapitada, pero giró la cabeza a un lado y el filo de la espada paso inofensivamente por su mejilla, cortándola un poco. Ambas guerreras se separaron cuando Fate atinó a disparar varios proyectiles mágicos desde varias direcciones.

—Interesante—dijo la mujer de las espadas negras. Tenía un corte en la mejilla que sangraba un poco pero la herida se cerró en cuestión de segundos— ¿Te molestaría decirme tu nombre, servidora pública?

—Fate Testarossa Harlaown—dijo Fate sin apartar sus ojos borgoña de la solitaria mirada de su contrincante.

—Cypha Hückebein—se presentó la mujer a su vez—espero que nuestro duelo de espadas sea mejor que el que me dio tu amiga.

Sin decir nada más ambas volvieron a arrojarse la una contra la otra.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Wide Area Search<strong>—recitó Nanoha. A su alrededor aparecieron unos 4 orbes de energía rosada que se alejaron volando a toda velocidad.

La Instructora se concentró en el hechizo lo que pudo, intentando ignorar la urgencia que tenía en el fondo de su mente. Cuando había visto la alerta de Fate había parado su vuelo casi de inmediato. Según el reporte que había recibido Hayate, la prisión donde se encontraban Fate y su grupo estaba bajo ataque. Los Hückebein hacían su jugada, aunque su objetivo era un misterio. No sin ciertas dudas Nanoha había insistido en llevar a cabo el plan original, si bien ahora ella misma no tendría refuerzos ya que Vita y Subaru se movilizaban para apoyar el grupo de Fate. Hayate estaba aun menos contenta que antes con todo aquello, pero no había discutido salvo en una cosa y era que enviaría el equipo AEC de Nanoha en su dirección. La maga blanca había asentido ante la preocupación de su amiga y la comunicación se había cortado allí mismo.

Nanoha miró a lo lejos, donde podía observar la montaña que estaba en la foto que viera en los archivos. A pesar de que ella misma se encontraba a una buena altura sobre el suelo el efecto seguía siendo el mismo y la curiosa formación rocosa seguía viéndose sin problemas. Estaba en el área correcta y ahora era solo cuestión de buscar. Sin lugar a dudas alguien tan preparado como Punisher abría colocado alguna clase de hechizo que dificultara su rastreo, pero el WAS de Raising Heart había sido pensado precisamente para atravesar esa clase de defensas a costo de mantener un área más reducida y menos movilidad que otros hechizos de rastreo.

No le sorprendió demasiado cuando recibió la confirmación. Una pantalla se abrió frente a ella para mostrarle el lugar. Nanoha pudo apreciar una vieja construcción de madera por unos segundos antes de que un destello en un costado llamara su atención. Un proyectil mágico salió de una esquina e impactó contra la esfera del hechizo destruyéndola y dejando la pantalla a oscuras. Nanoha suspiró, aquello era lo mismo que una declaración de guerra, no era el mejor de los comienzos. Sin pensarlo más y con Raising Heart en su mano se dirigió directamente hasta el lugar donde su hechizo había desaparecido.

Frank Castle se quedó mirando el lugar donde habían estado las esferas durante un segundo antes de apartar la mirada y salir del porche de la casa. Se acomodó su gabardina y se quedó plantado frente a la vieja construcción. La señal mágica del mago que lanzara el hechizo de rastreo se acercaba y él pudo apreciar que era más grande incluso que la suya propia. No tenía sentido intentar escapar. Incluso estando solo no podría dejar atrás a un mago aéreo de ese nivel. Dirigió una breve mirada atrás, le había dicho a Lily que buscara a Isis y que no hicieran nada sin importar lo que escucharan. De momento tendría que depender de que esas dos tuvieran sentido común y no hicieran algo estúpido. Hizo una mueca, lo más probable era que intentaran hacer algo estúpido de todas formas. Últimamente la suerte parecía haberlo abandonado.

Ahora no solo tenía que lidiar con la Cruz de Plata y aquellos niños, también tenía a un mago de la TSAB. Y sus recuerdos acechaban detrás de cada esquina, esperando un descuido. Aquella no era su mejor semana. Soulbreaker destelló en su pecho como una advertencia pero Castle no necesitaba eso. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en la persona que se las había arreglado para encontrarle. Flotaba en el aire a unos 10 metros sobre su cabeza, usando un hechizo de alas rosadas en sus tobillos que soltaron algunas pequeñas plumas que cayeron y el viento se las llevó arrastrando. La maga también lo miraba y mientras lo hacía descendió hasta el suelo. Quedando ambos separados por unos 6 metros.

Era joven, como de unos 20 y tantos años. Tenía el cabello cobrizo sujeto en una coleta de lado y su Barrier Jacket era una especie de vestido largo y blanco con tonos azules, muy ceñida en el torso y cubierta con una especie de chaqueta corta. En su mano izquierda tenía su dispositivo, que se veía como una lanza con la punta dorada y una gema roja en el centro. Castle chocó su mirada con la de ella, tenía unos intensos ojos azules abiertos y sinceros, todo en ella era una abierta contradicción al inmenso poder que parecía poseer. No sentía ninguna amenaza o mala intención de ella, ya fuera en su lenguaje corporal o en su actitud. Y aquella mirada de color zafiro tenía un fuego especial que no se amedrentaba al mirarlo. No, aquella persona no era en lo absoluto como él, decidió Castle. Daba la impresión de ser una mujer decidida, fuerte y amable. Una rara combinación y una severa contradicción teniendo en cuenta el trabajo de ella.

Nanoha también se había dedicado a examinar a la persona frente a ella. Habiendo escuchado las historias, leído los reportes y visto de lo que era capaz, encontró a Frank Castle muy diferente a lo que había esperado. Su apariencia era acorde a la foto de su perfil, era un hombre de aspecto duro, reforzado por su barba mal afeitada. Su cabello era negro como su ropa, salvo la calavera blanca en su pecho que resaltaba más contra el resto de su vestimenta. Era muy alto, mucho más que ella, y al menos el doble de robusto. Incluso bajo la gabardina Nanoha pudo apreciar que estaba en buena forma física. En su cuello colgaba una cruz que identificó como un dispositivo y pudo ver las culatas de dos armas en las pistoleras de su cinturón. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron pudo ver finalmente aquellos ojos grises y apagados, como dos puertas de hierro, fríos y duros no dejaban entrever nada de lo que pudiera estar pasando por la mente de su dueño. Su expresión era completamente inescrutable.

La Instructora sintió cierta desconfianza casi de inmediato, pero no una abierta hostilidad. Aun no. Frank Castle parecía completamente relajado y sereno, como si la hubiera estado esperando. Pero la tensión en el era palpable, como la cuerda de un arco tensado, listo para saltar al menor momento posible. Aun ninguno había dicho nada. A su alrededor el lugar parecía sacado más bien de una idílica tarjeta. La hierba verde se movía al viento, el sol alumbraba un cielo azul con apenas unas cuantas nubes blancas y un viejo árbol, que Nanoha reconoció también de la foto, mecía sus ramas en la brisa. La vieja casa detrás de Castle había conocido días mejores pero en todo el aspecto de la naturaleza a su alrededor, nada indicaba que algo malo fuera a pasar. Nanoha deseo que las cosas fueran de esa forma hasta el final.

—No parece muy sorprendido de que lo encontrara, Castle-san—dijo ella finalmente para romper el silencio que se había establecido entre ambos. Frank frunció el ceño al escuchar el tono respetuoso que ella había usado.

—Pero lo estoy—replicó él—Supuse que me encontrarían tarde o temprano, pero para ser honesto esperaba que fuera más tarde.

—No puedo decir que fuera algo sencillo—dijo Nanoha con calma.

—Supongo, al final no importa—Punisher cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—Pero venir a buscar a un sospechoso en solitario es arriesgado. Incluso para alguien como Nanoha Takamachi.

La maga abrió los ojos sorprendida.

— ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de la famosa As de Ases—replicó Castle. Su labio se curvo de manera casi imperceptible hacia arriba—Pero debo decir que esperaba que fueras más alta.

Nanoha quedó un poco desconcertada por aquella ligera muestra de humor, pero cualquier hilaridad que le produjera el comentario a Castle nunca alcanzó sus ojos que seguían fijos en los suyos. Decidió ignorar aquello y continuar con lo que tenía en mente. A decir verdad no había planeado nada en concreto, pero mientras ella estaba allí Fate y los demás enfrentaban a los Hückebein. El tiempo era un lujo del cual no disponía. Nanoha levantó a Raising Heart y desactivo su dispositivo sin hacer desaparecer su Barrier Jacket. La pequeña esfera roja cayó suavemente en la palma de su mano y ella la envolvió con sus dedos. Punisher frunció el ceño ante el gesto.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?—inquirió sin alzar la voz.

—De ser posible, quisiera que resolviéramos esto sin luchar entre nosotros—respondió Nanoha con calma. Bajo la mano, sujetando a Raising Heart con fuerza—Quisiera que entregaras a Thoma-kun por tu propia voluntad.

—Hmm… ¿Por mi propia voluntad? Hablas como si a tu juicio de verdad tuviera una opción.

—Sí decidieras entregarte y ponerle un fin a todo esto sería muchísimo mejor—replicó Nanoha—La Sección Especial Seis y la TSAB existimos precisamente para este tipo de situaciones y sabes tan bien como yo que no son organizaciones brutales. Por eso…

— ¿Crees que puedo solo dejar que te lleves la Cruz de Plata y al chico así como así?—interrumpió Punisher—Él ya está infectado con el virus Eclipse. No hay nada que hacer. Esta condenado a sufrir una muerte violenta sin importar lo que haga. Un infectado mata sin control, si no mata muere e incluso si mata puede terminar autodestruyéndose. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él. Lo único que puedes esperar es el proporcionarle una muerte rápida.

—… Es posible que el virus Eclipse haya tomado control de su cuerpo—aceptó Nanoha sin flaquear—pero Thoma-kun es alguien muy importante para mí y para mi estudiante. Incluso ahora hay demasiada gente que desea volver a verlo y sé que cualquiera de ellos haría lo que fuera para salvarlo. Entre todos podremos encontrar una cura para el virus pero es usted, Castle-san, quien debe hacer la decisión correcta aquí y ahora.

—Lo correcto es un concepto muy ambiguo—apuntó Frank—Lo único que hago es lo que se necesita.

—En ese caso me temo que tendría que obligarle.

—Sin importar lo que yo decida, Nanoha Takamachi, tú no piensas dejarme ir si me negara. Si al final mi respuesta es irrelevante en tu resolución ¿Cuál es el punto?

Nanoha recordó la foto que había visto en la nave y la imagen del Frank Castle de aquel entonces era completamente distinta a la del hombre parado allí delante de ella. Se preguntó si el Enforcer que había sido hubiera tomado la misma decisión que él estaba haciendo ¿Cuál era su propósito con Thoma? Nanoha no entendía lo que Frank… lo que Punisher se proponía hacer. Pero no podía argumentar contra su lado lógico. Esa parte de él había tomado una decisión y no había manera de hacerlo salir de ella. La Instructora aun tenía esperanza de solucionar todo pacíficamente, pero cada palabra que intercambiaban le hacía reducir esa esperanza.

—Creía que Punisher castigaba a los culpables—dijo finalmente—No sé que pueda haber pasado estos días, pero si sé que Thoma-kun es alguien inocente. Él no mataría a alguien a sangre fría. Él no es más que una víctima inocente en todo esto. Igual que su familia lo fue en aquella ocasión, Castle-san.

Los ojos de Punisher parecieron oscurecerse de rabia ante las palabras de Nanoha. La maga vio como este apretaba la mano izquierda con mucha fuerza, si bien el resto de su semblante permaneció impasible. La pequeña y ligera sensación de alerta que emanaba se transformó en un autentico deseo de matar, solo por un segundo. Nanoha no se movió de su sitio pero se encontró deseando dar un paso atrás.

—No vamos a tener esa conversación—dijo Punisher lentamente y con un tono frío como el hielo.

—Es incomodo mencionar eso y tampoco es correcto hacerlo, por eso me disculpo—Nanoha agachó la parte superior del cuerpo ligeramente en dirección a Castle—pero me temo que no retirare lo que he dicho. No pretenderé saber nada al respecto. No puedo saber nada al respecto. He conocido en persona el dolor de ver sufrir a quienes uno ama pero lo que pasó con su familia está más allá de mi capacidad. El imaginar que cualquiera de las personas que amo sufra un destino semejante es más de lo que puedo soportar. Solo usted, Castle-san, puede saber lo que se siente y por eso mismo quiero que tome la decisión de liberar a Thoma por si mismo. Si está en mi poder el evitarlo, no pienso dejar que alguien experimente ese dolor de perder aquello que es importante para ellos. Pero aunque haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, ahora mismo esa facultad está en la suya, Castle-san. La decisión que tome los afectara a ellos más que a usted.

Punisher no decía nada mientras digería sus palabras. Las dudas que rondaban por su mente le asaltaron de nuevo, pero las acalló lo mejor que pudo. Aun era demasiado pronto, se dijo. El enemigo estaba allí afuera y hasta que hubiera encargado de eso, era demasiado pronto. Una pequeña parte de él quería ceder y eso era lo que más le estaba molestando. Nunca dudaba, nunca en esos 20 años le había temblado el pulso a la hora de hacer su trabajo o llevar a cabo sus planes ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿Por qué desde que había aterrizado en aquel planeta las dudas no habían dejado de corroerle la mente? Él no podía dudar. No ahora. La briza sacudió la casa nuevamente y el viento pasó arrastrando su gabardina y la falda de la maga. Punisher cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo cuando su mente empezó a jugarle otra mala pasada. Aquella casa llena de recuerdos, aquel planeta con miles de historia y ese caso con cientos de huecos… todo lo tenía de cabeza. Pero no podía ceder.

—Aun no he terminado el trabajo—respondió Castle ordenando sus ideas—los Hückebein siguen allí afuera.

—La Sección Especial Seis fue creada precisamente para lidiar con el caso del virus Eclipse—dijo Nanoha—todos nosotros queremos detener esto y evitar los desastres que vendrían en consecuencia. Por eso mismo estoy aquí.

—A tú manera de hacer las cosas, esto no funcionará.

—También fue su manera de hacer las cosas. Sé que Castle-san también era miembro del Buró ¿Tanto han cambiado las cosas?

—Solo veo los hechos como son y no pretendo que las cosas sean diferentes.

—En ese caso yo pienso usar mi poder para cambiarlo—Nanoha levantó la mano que tenía a Raising Heart y se la llevó al pecho—Aun estamos a tiempo. Independientemente de todo lo demás, aquí y ahora Castle-san tiene la oportunidad de hacer algo bueno. Puede evitar que otros sufran la perdida de alguien muy importante. Sé que el departamento médico de la Sección Seis podrá encontrar una cura al virus de Thoma-kun y si ellos no pueden entonces yo misma lo haré. De verdad no deseo pelear aquí… y sé que Castle-san tampoco. Este lugar tiene recuerdos importantes ¿No es así? Por eso mismo creo que ya conoce cuál es la respuesta correcta.

Nanoha aflojó su agarre sobre Raising Heart. El dispositivo destelló en una señal de apoyo y ella se lo agradeció mentalmente. Punisher seguía con la misma expresión inescrutable. Nanoha nunca había conocido a alguien tan difícil de leer. Aquellos fríos ojos grises eran de verdad como puertas infranqueables. Por eso le sorprendió cuando por un instante le pareció ver un halo de tristeza en ellos. "Es igual" pensó Nanoha "Es igual que con Fate-chan…" No podía imaginar dos personas más distintas que su novia y Frank Castle, pero por un instante los fríos ojos de aquel hombre habían revelado la misma tristeza y turbación que ella había visto en los ojos de Fate aquel lejano día que se conocieran. Pero fue un instante antes de que la cortina volviera a caer. La Instructora aguardó con paciencia, ella había hecho todo lo que podía y aunque no temía usar la fuerza, sabía que debería darse prisa, decidió darle a ese hombre la oportunidad de tomar la elección.

Quizás fue porque tanto Punisher como Nanoha estaban concentrados el uno en el otro o porque de alguna forma consiguió acercarse sin que nadie lo notara. En cualquier caso ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, hasta que ambos dispositivos brillaron y avisaron a sus amos.

—_My Lord!_

—_Master!_

El eco de ambas boses metálicas desparecieron de los oídos de Nanoha justo cuando el aire a su espalda hizo un movimiento extraño. Un súbito golpe de aire le indicó que tenía una presencia a su espalda. Vio a Punisher abrir los ojos y llevarse una mano a la cintura. Nanoha apenas prestó atención cuando su cuerpo se giró con una pasmosa lentitud. No podría logar moverse antes de que lo que fuera que estuviera a su espalda golpease. De repente sintió como algo pasaba junto a su cabeza y hasta sus oídos llego un estallido y un gruñido de dolor. Una mano, fuerte como el hierro, se cerró en su hombro y tiró de ella hacia adelante. Nanoha recupero su sentido de la movilidad y se dio vuelta finalmente.

—Ara, ara… un segundo más y hubiera sido un buen golpe.

—Lo siento, fallé.

—No te preocupes DeVille. No fue tu culpa.

—Pero ¿Cómo…?—Nanoha miró a las dos personas frente a ella con incredulidad ¿En qué momento se habían acercado tanto sin que ellos lo notaran?

—Hückebein—dijo Punisher. En su mano la pistola aun soltaba el humo del disparo que había hecho. La Instructora sabía que de no haber sido por eso, estaría muerta.

Los dos recién llegados parecieron ignorarlos de momento. Eran un hombre y una mujer. La mujer era un poco más alta que Nanoha, con un cabello azul largo y sujeto en una trenza que caía por su espalda. Sus marcas azules estaban en su costado y hombro izquierdo y en su pierna derecha. Vestía unas extrañas prendas negras, incluyendo una falda y un top del mismo color, con unas extrañas tiras de tela en los brazos y unos guantes sin dedos. El hombre por su parte era enorme, mucho más alto incluso que Castle y más musculoso, no vestía camisa y en sus manos sujetaba un arma muy similar a un hacha que había usado para atacar a Nanoha por la espalda.

—Pero que modales—dijo la mujer con tono alegre mirándolos como si acabara de notarlos. En su mano tenía un libro de cubiertas blancas en el cual se veía una cruz plateada—Yo soy Karen Hückebein, líder de la familia Hückebein, y este es DeVille, mi hermano. Es increíble el poder conocer en persona a dos magos tan famosos—añadió con una sonrisa—El asesino de criminales, Frank Castle, también conocido como Punisher, y la mejor maga de toda la TSAB, Nanoha Takamachi, la As de Ases. Encantada.

Saludó con una inclinación cortes y una sonrisa que ninguno de los dos le devolvió. Sin inmutarse por el frío recibimiento de sus saludos la mujer siguió sonriendo alegremente, el hombre por su parte se quedo detrás de ella sin hacer ningún comentario.

—Bueno, ahora que dejamos las formalidades de lado me temo que tendremos que ir directo a los negocios—continuo Karen sin dejar su sonrisa, pero sus ojos negros adquirieron un aire frío y mortal—Si fueran tan amables de entregarme la Cruz de Plata y a su portador, los cuales se encuentran dentro de esa vieja y fea cabaña si estoy en lo cierto, quizás podría considerar el dejarlos ir ¿Qué les parece?

—Ignition.

—Set Up.

Con un flash de luz sincronizado ambos magos activaron sus dispositivos. Raising Heart de Nanoha asumió la forma que tenía antes de que lo desactivara. A su lado la cruz de Punisher se transformó en una espada, y su gabardina se vio reemplazada por un traje de batalla de apariencia robusta y resistente, con diversas placas en cada parte de su cuerpo y una gran calavera blanca en el pecho.

—No me gusta nada lo que está pasando pero… no puedo dejar que vengan y hagan lo que quieran—dijo Nanoha aferrando su dispositivo con ambas manos—No pienso permitir que se lleven a Thoma-kun.

—Debo decir que ahora estamos de acuerdo—dijo Punisher.

—Vamos a tener que poner nuestra discusión a un lado, Castle-san—continuó Nanoha mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo—pero no por esto le permitiré matar a nadie. Los aseguraremos y capturaremos.

—Sí ellos no nos matan primero—replicó Frank secamente.

— ¡Mi Dios! Supongo que era mucho esperar un poco de sensatez de parte de alguno de ustedes—dijo Karen con aire afectado. Se paso la mano por la cabeza y se froto los ojos—sí este es el único camino que quieren tomar. DeVille, si fueras tan amable.

Ambos magos se tensaron cuando el Eclipse Driver dio un paso hacia ellos moviendo su arma, un segundo estaba a unos metros de ellos y al siguiente apareció justo delante haciendo un barrido con su Divisor. Nanoha activó su magia y saltó en el aire para evitarlo en tanto que Punisher retrocedió con un movimiento rápido. Nanoha inspiro suavemente mientras un círculo mágico aparecía a sus pies. Sin su AEC aquello era prácticamente inútil, pero Hayate le había dicho que se lo enviaría así que solo tenía que resistir hasta que llegara. Solo esperaba que de verdad ella y Castle pudieran hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Una explosión sacudió toda la casa. Desde fuera llegaban los sonidos de una pelea en toda regla. El aire estaba cargado de magia y apestaba a pólvora. Isis se quedó quieta mientras pensaba. Algo estaba pasando afuera, eso era obvio. Quizás los habían encontrado los tipos que buscaban a Thoma o quizás era el Buró, no había forma de saberlo con certeza a menos que saliera a averiguarlo y nada estaba más lejos de sus intenciones. Thoma quizás se había rendido, ella no.<p>

—Activar Armor Jacket.

Con un leve resplandor el traje apareció sobre su cuerpo. Era un traje de batalla negro con detalles y defensas de color rosa. En cada mano tenía un guantelete metálico de color rosa con dos esferas blancas justo sobre sus palmas. Isis miró a estas últimas detenidamente. No había usado sus poderes en un buen tiempo. Como le había dicho a Thoma, a ella no le gustaba pelear y en general evitaba cualquier situación violenta, pero ahora mismo sus opciones eran muy limitadas. Con un poco de suerte no habría perdido el toque.

—Oye Perfy ¿Estás despierto?—inquirió la joven hablándole a su dispositivo.

—_Ahora lo estoy. No me habías llamado en mucho tiempo ¿Me he perdido de algo importante?_—la voz del dispositivo sonaba un poco aburrida. Otra explosión se escuchó afuera—_Parece que te has metido en problemas nuevamente._

—Te cuento los detalles después—respondió Isis— ¿Puedes decirme que está pasando?

—_Dos señales mágicas enormes están peleando contra una forma de energía que no alcanzo a distinguir bien_—respondió el dispositivo—_Así mismo detecto otras tres formas de vida, pero tampoco puedo identificarlas._

—Era lo que pensaba—Isis exhaló el aire y se puso en movimiento—la verdad es que he hecho un par de amigos. Me gustaría presentártelos en cuanto nos pongamos en movimiento ¿Cuánto tenemos en las botellas?

—_65 unidades del líquido SR6/ER1 en la izquierda y 70 del catalizador D4/D4 en la derecha. Aunque está pensado más para la defensa que el ataque. No durara una batalla completa._

Era mejor que nada, pensó Isis. Perfume Grab, o Purfy como le gustaba decirle, solo había confirmado sus sospechas. Los atacantes eran los amigos del chico presuntuoso de la iglesia y la mujer del parche pero ¿Quién era la otra maga? No había tiempo para investigar. Ahora que el anciano estaba concentrando su atención en otra parte ella y sus amigos tenían una buena oportunidad.

_"¡Isis!"_ la voz de Lily la hizo detenerse.

—Lily ¿Estás bien?

La joven de cabello largo estaba al pie de las escaleras y, hasta donde Isis podía apreciar, indemne. No obstante tenía una cierta angustia en la mirada, como si algo la estuviera molestando. Se estaba apoyando en el barandal de la escalera, respirando agitadamente y con la cara roja por el esfuerzo. "Es igual que en la iglesia" pensó Isis. Se acercó a su amiga y la ayudó a tenerse de pie.

—Resiste un poco Lily, te daré una mano ¿De acuerdo?—Isis se pasó el brazo de Lily por encima de la cabeza y la ayudó a caminar, pero la otra joven parecía haber perdido toda la fuerza en las piernas.

_"Está llorando"_ dijo Lily. Unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos_ "Él lo siente. Esta batalla, el deseo de destruir… Thoma está llorando"_

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó Isis ansiosamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Apenas habían alcanzado a dar un par de pasos más cuando Lily finalmente perdió cualquier fuerza que le pudiera quedar en el cuerpo.

El súbito cambio en la posición de su amiga por poco derribó a Isis, pero se las arregló para sujetar a Lily y con toda la delicadeza que pudo se arrodillo y la acomodó en sus brazos. Lily parecía enferma, justo como el otro día… no, ahora se veía mucho peor. Fuera de la casa el sonido de la pelea se volvió más intenso, como si estuvieran acercándose a la construcción. Isis apretó los dientes.

—Vamos Lily, aguanta un poco—sacudió a la otra joven suavemente—solo un poco y podrás descansar lo prometo.

_"Puedo oír su voz… pero él ya no puede oír la mía"_ dijo Lily. Se incorporó un poco del agarre de Isis y extendió los dedos en dirección al pasillo donde estaba Thoma_ "Está sufriendo… esto es mi culpa"_

Antes de que Isis pudiera preguntarle a que se refería un estruendo se dejo oír en toda la casa. Era un sonido diferente al de la batalla de afuera, el sonido de unas cadenas rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo con un fuerte golpe. Luego otra pequeña explosión sacudió la casa, pero esta vez venía de adentro. Isis cubrió a Lily con su cuerpo cuando la sección del techo sobre sus cabezas cedió y cayó sobre ellas. Por suerte Isis atino a colocar una barrera y ambas quedaron intactas. El lugar se había llenado de polvo, dificultando la visión. Isis tosió un poco y se dispuso a llevarse a Lily en brazos cuando le pareció ver surgir una figura de entre el polvo. Alguien venía hacia ellas y tenía unos brillantes ojos rojos.

* * *

><p>El filo del hacha chocó contra Soulbreaker con un sonido metálico. Punisher apretó los dientes y aguantó sujetando su arma con ambas manos, pero sintiendo como se hacía involuntariamente hacía atrás por la fuerza del golpe. Ambos separaron las armas y retrocedieron, justo cuando varios proyectiles mágicos de color rosa pasaron alrededor de Punisher y buscaron blanco en DeVille quien desapareció antes de que los disparos lo tocaran. Nanoha se movió al sentir que su oponente aparecía detrás de ella nuevamente. El filo del arma pasó sobre su cabeza sin tocarla y ella aprovecho el momento para levantar su brazo derecho y conjurar un nuevo ataque al tiempo que se giraba y saltaba hacia atrás.<p>

— **¡Short Buster!**

La explosión los envolvió a ambos haciéndolos desaparecer en un fuerte resplandor. Usando sus habilidades para volar Nanoha salió del rango del ataque y aterrizó suavemente justo al lado de Castle. A los pies de ambos aparecieron dos círculos mágicos. Algunos proyectiles aparecieron en el aire junto a Punisher mientras el extremo de Raising Heart brillaba con una intensa luz mágica. En ese momento DeVille salió de la nube de humo creada por el ataque de Nanoha.

—**Dark Bullets**

— **¡Axel Shooter!**

50 proyectiles mágicos fueron disparados contra el Eclipse Driver. Los ataques de ambos impactaron contra el objetivo con rapidez y fuerza. Una enorme explosión mágica negra y rosa iluminó el cielo, sacudiendo a los combatientes con una fuerte ráfaga de viento mientras el brillo de la explosión los segaban momentáneamente.

—_The target is still alive, my Lord_—dijo Soulbreaker.

—Lo suponía, algo así no mataría a un Eclipse Driver—comentó Punisher.

—Nuestro objetivo no es matarlo, Castle-san—replicó Nanoha volviéndose hacia él.

—En este momento, estoy abierto a sugerencias—dijo Frank sin apartar la vista del lugar de la explosión—No se me ocurre ninguna manera de contenerlo o detenerlo.

—Solo tenemos que agotarlo—dijo Nanoha con seguridad—eventualmente caerá.

—Como dije estoy abierto a las sugerencias.

Punisher sabía que aquello era ridículo. Con un factor de regeneración y curación el Hückebein podía seguir al mismo ritmo por horas, al final serían ellos los que acabarían exhaustos y, muy probablemente, muertos. Pero se estaba quedando sin opciones. Su magia no trabajaba bien y sus armas eran inútiles contra un infectado. Nanoha por su parte estaba contando los minutos internamente, Raising Heart la mantenía actualizada del progreso, pero ella misma llevaba la cuenta en su cabeza.

—_The enemy is moving, Master_—la voz de Raising Heart interrumpió sus pensamientos.

La nube de polvo finalmente se dispersó y ambos magos pudieron ver que DeVille estaba prácticamente indemne. El Eclipse Driver uso su habilidad y apareció justo frente a ellos nuevamente. Nanoha y Punisher levantaron sus armas pero él no hizo ningún gesto amenazante, se limitó a mirarlos brevemente con frialdad antes de levantar su mano izquierda en su dirección. En la palma tenía las mismas marcas de alas azules que ya habían podido apreciar en su espalda. El hombre levantó su hacha y la dejó caer sobre su antebrazo, haciéndose una herida no muy profunda en el mismo.

—Normalmente prefiero no matar si es que podemos evitarlo pero ahora mismo no tengo otra opción—dijo el hombre mirando a sus dos oponentes directo a los ojos.

[Reaction]

Con una expulsión de energía que cegó a los dos magos el Divisor inició su proceso de Reacción. El cuerpo de DeVille quedó envuelto en luz durante unos instantes antes de que esta se estabilizara y revelara los resultados.

[Divisor 695. Range Reacted]

El cuerpo de DeVille parecía haberse incrementado de tamaño, ahora estaba cubierto por una robusta armadura negra de aspecto amenazante y dura, que cubría prácticamente todo su cuerpo. Su cabello azul se había alargado y caía desordenado por su espalda. Su rostro y las pocas partes de su cuerpo que se podían ver bajo la armadura habían asumido un aspecto extraño y se había oscurecido y ennegrecido también. Su Divisor también había experimentado cambios, de ser una especie de hacha de mano al tamaño de una alabarda de proporciones gigantescas, más grande incluso que el propio DeVille. Nanoha abrió los ojos al ver el nuevo aspecto de su oponente en tanto que Punisher se limitó a apretar la mandíbula, los dos se tensaron cuando él dio un paso en su dirección.

—Y yo que pensaba que ya era lo bastante feo—masculló Punisher.

Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante el comentario. Pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando su oponente hizo su movimiento.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuve que hacer esto—dijo DeVille levantando su Divisor y moviéndolo un poco sin esfuerzo aparente—Espero que hagan que valga la pena.

Despareció de su vista nuevamente. Con un gesto reflejo Punisher alzó a Soulbreaker justo cuando DeVille reaparecía justo frente a él, moviendo su gigantesca arma con una rapidez asombrosa. El filo de la hoja del Divisor volvió a chocar con el dispositivo en forma de espada pero esta vez el impacto fue mucho mayor. El golpe del Eclipse Driver sacó a Punisher de su posición y lo mando hacia atrás en el aire. Castle voló por un par de metros para luego caer al suelo con un duro golpe y rodar sobre si mismo antes de conseguir suficiente control sobre su cuerpo para frenarse e incorporarse con una rodilla en tierra.

DeVille atacó está vez desde arriba. Punisher conjuró un círculo mágico a sus pies y levantó su dispositivo para interceptar el golpe. Nuevamente el impacto fue tremendo pero como estaba sobre el suelo Castle sintió la fuerza del golpe descender por sus brazos y el resto de su persona. Apretó los dientes y empujó su arma hacia arriba con toda su fuerza. Bajo su círculo mágico la tierra se agrietó en forma de cráter debido al poder del impacto. DeVille siguió presionando hacia abajo mientras Punisher hacia fuerza hacia arriba solo para ver como el filo de Soulbreaker descendía lenta pero inexorablemente sobre su rostro.

— **¡Divine Buster!**—un rayo de energía rosada salió disparado en dirección a los dos combatientes.

Sin molestarse en girar del todo DeVille levantó su mano izquierda en la dirección del ataque. El haz de energía mágica se estrelló contra la barrera del Eclipse Driver, disolviéndose sin apenas moverlo para finalmente desaparecer en un leve resplandor rosa inofensivo. Aprovechándose de la distracción de su enemigo Punisher desvió el filo del Divisor y este se estrelló contra el suelo. Castle rodo a un lado y retrocedió con un breve hechizo de movimiento rápido, se alejó unos metros del Eclipse Driver y colocó su mano en el suelo mientras un círculo mágico negro con un resplandor rojizo aparecía a sus pies.

— **¡Chant of Spikes!**

Varios picos de energía color negro, similares a estacas, salieron del suelo justo alrededor y debajo de DeVille, impactando contra su armadura y quebrándose la mayoría sin hacer ningún daño significativo, pero atrapándolo brevemente. El Eclipse Driver se sacudió y de un solo barrido con su Divisor destruyó todas las espigas que le envolvían sin ningún problema. Antes de que el Hückebein pudiera hacer algo Nanoha atacó también.

— **¡A.C.S Driver!**

Desde el otro lado del campo Nanoha se dirigió a DeVille a toda velocidad, usando a Raising Heart como una lanza. El Eclipse Driver movió su antebrazo y el ataque de la Instructora se dio contra su gruesa armadura con un sonido metálico. Nanoha sintió la fuerza del impacto como si se hubiera estrellado de lleno contra una pared, apretó su agarre sobre Raising Heart al tiempo que sentía que sus brazos se sacudían de manera horrible por la fuerza del golpe. Sin apenas moverse unos centímetros DeVille frenó por completo a Nanoha y agarró el extremo de su dispositivo con fuerza mientras levantaba su Divisor sobre su cabeza. Nanoha vio el filo del arma descender sobre ella pero no se movió.

— **¡Crushing Sowrd!**—apareciendo sobre ellos, Punisher movió su espada hacia abajo en un tajo descendente mientras el filo de esta destellaba con la energía mágica reunida en el golpe. Se escuchó otro fuerte golpe metálico y los tres combatientes quedaron envueltos en una oscura erupción mágica negra y roja. La fuerza del golpe destruyó por completo el campo en esa zona y desplazó a los tres peleadores lejos entre sí.

Punisher atinó a aterrizar sobre sus pies a unos 12 metros del lugar. Su Barrier Jacket tenía un daño a la altura de su hombro izquierdo y sangraba un poco. Soulbreaker por su parte parecía estar bien, pero tenía unas pequeñas grietas en el borde de la hoja donde había impactado contra el Divisor. La única razón por la cual no se había partido ya, era por el refuerzo que Microchip le había hecho, Castle hizo una nota mental de que tenía que agradecerle cuando volviera a verlo.

Nanoha había sido repelida por el impacto del ataque de Punisher unos 8 metros hacia atrás. Su traje de batalla tenía algunas ligeras quemaduras pero en general estaba bien, aunque sus manos le ardían por la fuerza con la que tenía que sujetar su dispositivo. Raising Heart estaba agrietado en su extremo allí donde la Strike Flame golpeara la piel de DeVille, el refuerzo en su marco no había sido pensando para usarse contra algo tan duro. Revisó brevemente el indicador de su dispositivo. Aun no. Nanoha sintió que su esperanza disminuía un poco, sin algo para darle una vuelta a la situación aquello no podía terminar bien.

— ¡Impresionante!—el sonido de la voz femenina y alegre distrajo a los dos magos. Karen Hückebein estaba apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol cercano y aplaudía mientras sonreía muy satisfecha— ¡Como era de esperarse de Punisher y la As de Ases! Han montado todo un espectáculo. Luchando sin ninguna posibilidad de ganar y haciendo todas esas cosas desesperadas… Creo que incluso se las han arreglado para lastimar a DeVille ¿No es así?

—Fue un buen golpe—la voz del Eclipse Driver venía del humo que había generado el último ataque. El hombre salió de allí sin ningún rasguño apreciable—para ser de un mago, ese ataque casi lo sentí.

Punisher escupió en el suelo, frustrado. Había intentado aplastarle la cabeza al Eclipse Driver, pero el bastardo había puesto su Divisor en medio y luego había transformado su defensa en un contraataque casi perfecto. Castle se tocó la zona dañada de su traje y la reparó con un ligero resplandor. De no haber sido por sus reflejos hubiera sido su cabeza la que estuviera aplastada. Miró brevemente en dirección a Nanoha y sus miradas se encontraron.

_"¿Alguna idea?"_ preguntó Punisher enviando un mensaje telepático.

_"Estoy en ello. Solo necesito unos minutos más"_ le llegó la respuesta.

_"Tomate tu tiempo_"

Ambos magos se prepararon para seguir cuando un ruido llamo su atención y la de los Hückebein. Una explosión se escuchó proveniente de la cabaña, de la cual se había alejado mientras duraba su pelea. Nadie se movió por varios segundos hasta que cayó sobre ellos una extraña sensación. Con un terrible mal presentimiento Punisher dio un paso en dirección a la casa al tiempo que Nanoha y DeVille lo imitaban. Ninguno consiguió llegar antes de que la fachada principal estallara cuando un enorme disparo de energía la atravesó. Justo al mismo tiempo, y como si fuera una especie de cortina de acero, todos los presentes sintieron un tremendo golpe sobre sí mismos mientras caían al piso sin remedio.

Punisher sintió como si alguien le hubiera quitado todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe y por un segundo podría haber jurado que su corazón se detuvo. Era una especie de presión sobre su pecho y su Linker Core como nunca antes la había experimentado. Sus piernas le fallaron y su visión se volvió borrosa por un segundo. Antes de darse cuenta había perdido el pie y se daba de bruces contra el suelo. "¿Qué demonios es esto?" atinó a pensar mientras intentaba alzarse. Alcanzó a ver que los otros, incluidos los Eclipse Drivers, habían caído también.

Nanoha había sentido exactamente lo mismo que Castle y estaba tendida en el suelo, sintiendo una presión espantosa en su pecho. Era similar a la sensación que había experimentado cuando Shamal la atravesara y empezara a succionar su Linker Core solo que mucho más rápida y brutal. Como si alguien hubiera succionado hasta el último gramo de energía de su cuerpo. Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza atinó a incorporarse sobre un brazo y miró en dirección a la cabaña. "No… no puede ser" pensó la Instructora al ver la figura que se alzaba sobre lo que quedaba del porche.

* * *

><p>Las paredes se sacudían con la fuerza de cada golpe. La energía liberada era tal que podía sentirla por todo su cuerpo. Cada golpe lo lastimaba, le hacía daño. El deseo de destruirlo, de parar aquella batalla recorría su mente amenazando con tragarse su conciencia. Thoma se retorció en su silla, sus cadenas tintinearon acompañando sus movimientos. Otra explosión, nuevamente el impulso de destrucción recorrió los rincones de su mente y se debatió contra sus cadenas y contra si mismo.<p>

_Te has convertido en un veneno. Un veneno que puede destruir el mundo._

No. Aquello no era verdad. Él no deseaba destruir el mundo. Tenía un lugar al que volver. Imágenes de su pasado asaltaron su mente. El dolor que había experimentado aquel día al perderlo todo. La soledad de vagar sin rumbo por meses. Entonces se había encontrado con Su-chan y ella le había dado ese cariño y calor que creyó haber perdido. No tenía ninguna obligación para con él, pero aquella persona le había salvado. Le dio amor, cariño, seguridad y le ofreció la posibilidad de tener un hogar y poder ser parte de una familia. Él deseaba regresar, tenía que darle una respuesta.

_Entonces ¿Por qué no aceptaste cuando te ofrecieron ser parte de su familia?_

¿Por qué? Por su pasado. Su vida antes de conocer a Su-chan. El viejo pueblo minero. La vida era dura y difícil pero aun así la gente se las arreglaba para sonreír y continuar. Todo borrado a fuego y sangre aquella noche ¿Cómo olvidar algo así? Quizás otros pudieran dejar atrás su pasado y continuar, pero él deseaba respuestas. Necesitaba averiguar la verdad. Sólo con saber la verdad podría empezar de nuevo.

_No, te equivocas. Tú no deseas saber esa verdad. La razón por la cual no encajas en esa realidad, el motivo por el cual no puedes formar parte de una familia o tener un futuro es por el odio. Siempre odiaste a quienes destruyeron tu hogar, siempre deseaste venganza para poder liberar ese odio que has acumulado en tus venas. Acero por acero, sangre por sangre._

¿Era cierto? En el fondo de su alma Thoma siempre había albergado sentimientos de odio, ira, impotencia y juramentos infantiles de venganza. Cuando había vagabundeado solo como un huérfano abandonado ¿No se había prometido ser más fuerte? ¿No había querido buscar a esa gente de las alas azules? Pero en medio de todo eso se le había ofrecido una opción que no había considerado. Vivir, continuar adelante y ser feliz. No había olvidado su odio, lo había sepultado hondo dentro de su ser con la esperanza de no volverlo a ver. Pero él había visto al hombre de las marcas azules. Sus enemigos estaban cerca. La batalla que ocurría a su alrededor era obra de sus enemigos, de aquellos quienes habían destruido su mundo y lastimado lo que era importante para él.

El cuerpo de Thoma dejo de retorcerse y se quedo quieto por unos instantes. La habitación en la que se encontraba pareció congelarse por un segundo, los ruidos de la batalla se volvieron lejanos y se apagaron del todo. Él se puso de pie. Las cadenas, aseguradas al piso y reforzadas, se hicieron añicos cuando él se levanto. La silla se dobló y se convirtió en astillas, en el aire y con un breve destello apareció un siniestro libro negro. La Cruz de Plata. El Divisor también apareció en su mano y Thoma supo lo que tenía que hacer. La pared y la puerta frente a él desaparecieron con un simple gesto y el mundo se oscureció bajo una nube de polvo y escombros.

Dio varios pasos. No veía bien, no podía escuchar nada. Había algo adelante. Thoma miró sin mirar, porque no distinguía rostros. Solo veía dos formas, que se diferenciaban del fondo en su extraña nueva visión. Sabía cosas sobre ellas, pero no podía distinguir quienes eran o que pasaba a su alrededor. Una de las figuras se movía, estaba alerta, la otra seguía inmóvil, no era una amenaza ¿Le estarían hablando? ¿Por qué no podía escuchar? Más señales venían hacía él. Eran peligrosas, dañinas. Tenía que detenerlas. Levanto el brazo y el Divisor. La voz que hablo, surgió desde la Cruz de Plata.

—**_Divide Zero._**


	8. Armas y Fuego

Otro capítulo de acción. Con esto marco mi rompimiento total con la historia del manga. Decidí hacer algunos cambios menores respecto a este choque final de lo que vemos en el manga además de que con esta pelea terminarían las aventuras de esta gente en el planeta de Ruwella y planeo hacerlos regresar a otros mundos más conocidos. Tengo que decir que le saque más jugo a esta parte de la que esperaba. Y como sé que este fic es muy popular (Sarcasmo Mode On) empecemos este nuevo capítulo sin más preámbulos.

* * *

><p><strong>VIII – Armas y Fuego<br>**

— **¡Jet Zamber!**

El filo de Bardiche se extendió con un rápido parpadeo en dirección a Cypha. La Eclipse Driver se las arregló para bloquear el golpe con su Divisor, pero el impacto la desplazo con una fuerte explosión de energía. Cayendo de espaldas Cypha consiguió recuperar el control de su vuelo justo cuando Fate se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad. Ambas combatientes se estrellaron la una contra la otra en repetidas ocasiones, volando y chocando como un par de centellas en el aire. Cada golpe acompañado de un ruidoso impacto.

Las dos peleadoras quedaron frente a frente y Fate realizó un barrido con Bardiche pero su oponente se elevo y esquivo el ataque para descender en picada hacia ella. Un rápido movimiento la saco de allí y la danza de espadas continúo en el aire. Fate tenía un corte en el muslo izquierdo y otro en el hombro derecho, además de que su traje estaba ligeramente quemado por los costados por culpa de los ataques de Cypha, quien había recibido muchos más cortes y heridas de Fate pero estos ya se habían cerrado. Por el momento ella y los demás se las estaban arreglando contra los Hückebein y los reportes indicaban que el resto de los magos habían controlado la prisión pero a menos que cambiara algo la situación aun no pintaba del todo bien.

"Incluso con los dispositivos AEC ellos pueden curarse muy rápido" razonó Fate mientras luchaba contra Cypha "En una pelea larga ellos tienen las de ganar. Lo más probable es que quieran que continuemos así hasta que el cansancio empiece a hacer mella en nosotros. Tenemos que acabar esto rápido" En ese momento la Eclipse Driver le apuntó con su Divisor y disparó un rayo de energía en su dirección. Fate consiguió esquivarlo con facilidad, pero Cypha aprovechó el momento e intentó tomarla por sorpresa atacándola luego de su movimiento. Fate percibió el peligro por el rabillo del ojo y movió su dispositivo para detener el ataque. Su oponente era muy fuerte, pero comparado con los ataques de Signum su técnica era menos contundente y aunque más rápida que la guerrera Belka era más lenta que ella. Su estilo era en corto, ya que sus ataques no parecían funcionar bien en distancias medias, en materia del alcance y velocidad Fate tenía confianza en poder aguantar contra su enemigo sin problemas, pero Cypha era mucho más resistente y aunque la mayoría de los ataques de Fate daban en su objetivo el daño real era muy inferior al esfuerzo realizado. Como había esperado los Eclipse Drivers eran muy difíciles de manejar.

Debajo de las dos espadachinas Erio y Teana se enfrentaban a Veyron y Arnage. El joven pelirrojo llevaba un Strike Cannon igual que Teana y en ese momento disparaba contra su enemigo, que respondía el fuego con una sonrisa maniaca al tiempo que intentaba acortar distancias. Por su lado Teana y la Hückebein pelirroja mantenían un severo bombardeo la una contra la otra. La breve atención que Fate dedicó a sus compañeros le costó caro. Surgida desde abajo Cypha realizó un movimiento ascendente para atacar a la Enforcer. Fate retrocedió por reflejo, pero el filo de uno de los Divisores le cortó su Barrier Jacket a la altura del abdomen. Apretó los dientes cuando sintió el filo rasgando su piel y terminó de retroceder para examinarse.

— ¡¿A dónde se supone que estás mirando?—Le gritó Cypha con una sonrisa confiada— ¡Se supone que peleas conmigo!

Fate la ignoró y se miró la herida. Un corte largo a través de su traje de batalla pero por lo demás poco profundo, aunque había algo de sangre derramándose sobre su ropa. Si hubiera tardado un segundo más en moverse la espada le hubiera desgarrado. Bardiche parpadeo con una luz dorada.

—_Everything ok, Sir?_

—No te preocupes Bardiche, tengo una idea—respondió Fate. Entre las muchas modificaciones hechas a su dispositivo ella había solicitado específicamente que no se alterara su IA. Era un alivio tener a su viejo compañero a su lado pero por ahora tenía otros problemas. Cypha regresó a la carga y ambas volvieron a sumergirse en un duelo.

_"Erio, Erio ¿Puedes oírme?"_ llamó Fate usando telepatía.

_"¿Fate-san?"_ la respuesta estaba cargada de sorpresa _"¿Se encuentra bien?"_

_"Tan bien como puedo estar en las presentes circunstancias"_ dijo Fate _"Escucha tengo un plan pero necesitare tu ayuda. Informaré a Teana igualmente así que escucha"_

Erio presto atención a todo lo que Fate le dijo. El joven pelirrojo conocía a Fate desde que ella lo había rescatado de unas instalaciones de investigación. Erio había descubierto los orígenes de su existencia de una manera chocante. No era una persona si no un clon, una copia que sus padres habían creado de su hijo muerto. Su vida luego de esa revelación había sido vivir una mísera existencia como sujeto de pruebas hasta que Fate había encontrado y neutralizado al grupo que le retenía. Fue Fate quien le tendió una mano amable y le dijo que sin importar que, él era una persona, fue ella quien lo saco de allí y le dio una nueva vida, permitiéndole seguir adelante. Por eso mismo Erio había decidido que Fate era una de las personas que deseaba proteger y escucho con atención el plan que ella le dijo.

_"Entendido. Haré mi parte"_ respondió cuando ella terminó y cortó la comunicación entre sus mentes.

Su oponente, que no había notado nada, continuó con su ataque. Era un hombre bastante alto con una chaqueta y pantalones negros, se había presentado como Veyron Hückebein. Erio tenía un estilo de pelea basado en la velocidad y en usar a su dispositivo Strada pero el Strike Cannon estaba pensado para usarse como un cañón o una espada larga y limitaba sus movimientos más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Además el sistema tenía fallas menores, como ligeros retazos en la respuesta y la batería interna se consumía a un ritmo alarmante. Fate-san tenía razón, mejor terminar esto rápido. Veyron atacó, y ambos chocaron sus armas con fuerza. Erio rompió el contacto y retrocedió usando un hechizo de velocidad.

— ¿A dónde vas oficial?—gritó Veyron al ver que Erio continuaba su retirada.

Erio no respondió y su oponente se movió para perseguirlo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Teana que seguía disparando contra la otra Eclipse Driver que usaba un par de pistolas de mano con cuchillos como arma. Sobre su cabeza Fate-san y su oponente también continuaban su pelea. Erio finalmente se frenó y esperó a que su oponente hiciera su movimiento. Veyron disparó contra él pero Erio se las arregló para esquivar sus disparos y levanto su Strike Cannon para bloquear la cuchillada que su enemigo le dirigió. Con un hechizo de movimiento Erio separó las dos armas y se colocó detrás de Veyron con su cañón listo y cargado. De la punta del arma surgió un rayo de plasma en dirección al Hückebein que rodó a un lado y lo esquivó.

— ¡Fallaste!

En ese momento pasaron varias cosas. Arriba en el aire Fate y Cypha estaba prensadas en un prueba de fuerza, sus espadas chocaban la una contra la otra. Con un repentino movimiento Fate rompió el contacto y un círculo mágico dorado apareció a sus pies mientras Bardiche cargaba los cartuchos.

—**_Plasma Lancer!_**

Un puñado de flechas mágicas de color dorado surgió en torno a Fate y se dirigieron a Cypha, que solo atinó a parpadear antes de que el ataque le diera de lleno haciéndola desaparecer en una explosión mágica. Abajo el atraque de Erio que Veyron había evitado hizo blanco contra Arnage que se encontraba de espaldas y también desapareció en una explosión. Fate, que había esperado aquello, activó otro hechizo de movimiento rápido y descendió como un rayo sobre Veyron, quien aun no se había percatado de ello. Cypha, que para aquel entonces se había recuperado, intento seguirla pero Teana le disparó con su propio Strike Cannon y la sacó del cielo. Fate tenía el camino libre y descendió hasta colocarse detrás de Veyron para atacar.

—**_Riot Zamber II_**

Los dos filos de Bardiche se unieron en una sola espada, haciendo que la empuñadura volviera hacer una sola y extendiendo el filo de energía dorada hasta un tamaño que superaba incluso al de Fate, pero que al ser mágico era increíblemente ligero. Fate descendió, realizó un barrido con su espada sujetándola firmemente con toda su fuerza. El Eclipse Driver solo pudo girar la cabeza en el último momento para ver el filo de la hoja golpear contra él y arrojarlo con fuerza varios metros en el aire contra el muro derruido de la prisión, estrellándose y desapareciendo en una nube de escombros. Fate revirtió a Bardiche a una forma más manejable del Riot Blade, donde ambas hojas quedaban unidas por el centro en un arma doble y apoyó uno de los filos en tierra. Su respiración era algo agitada.

—Fate-san ¿Se encuentra bien?—preguntó Erio bajando su Strike Cannon.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes—le respondió Fate con una sonrisa cansada—Aseguremos a los atacantes antes de que tengan tiempo de recuperarse.

—Entendido.

El joven asintió y se movió en dirección a Veyron mientras Fate lo hacía para buscar a Cypha y Teana a Arnage. Pero en ese momento una columna de energía surgió de la posición de esta última.

[Reaction. Divisor 718. Full Cannon]

El humo de la explosión se disperso para revelar la verdadera naturaleza del Divisor. Las dos pequeñas pistolas habían desaparecido. El arma en la mano derecha de Arnage se había transformado en un par de ametralladoras de barril de aspecto amanzánate y el arma izquierda era ahora un lanzacohetes con 6 proyectiles en su cargador. Ambas armas se veían robustas y blindadas pero su dueña las alzaba y movía con una mano como si fueran de plástico. Arnage tenía su ropa un poco rasgada y de su cabeza caía un hilo de sangre que se confundía con el color de su cabello, por lo demás parecía estar completamente ilesa.

—Un buen truco, servidores públicos—dijo apuntándoles con sus armas— ¡Mi turno!

Fate abrió los ojos de par en par cuando la Hückebein se preparaba para disparar. Intentó dar un paso en su dirección para detenerla, pero la pierna izquierda eligió ese momento para fallarle y el dolor le impío concentrarse en el cálculo para un hechizo. El corte en esa pierna había sido peor de lo que había pensado en un principio, pero no lo había notado por estar volando. Erio y Teana intentaron usar sus armas, pero los Strike Cannons eran demasiado lentos y Fate vio con claridad que Arnage podría disparar primero y barrerlos a los tres. Como en cámara lenta siguió los movimientos de esta sobre el gatillo de sus armas, pero nunca alcanzó a disparar.

— ¡Por arriba Aru!—el grito de Cypha vino acompañado de otro.

— **¡Plasma Pile!**

Una columna de energía descendió de las alturas justo sobre Arnage, que se movió y evitó ser golpeada de lleno, pero no esquivó el radio de la explosión que la sacudió y arrojó del lugar. Fate se cubrió el rostro cuando la ráfaga de viento de la explosión la azotó pero volvió a levantar la mirada con una sonrisa.

— ¡Vita!—llamó a la responsable del último ataque.

La pequeña guerrera Belka flotaba sobre el campo de batalla con su enorme martillo apoyado en uno de sus hombros. El War Hammer era la expansión hecha en el dispositivo de Vita, Graf Eisen, para combatir el Eclipse. Había tomado la forma básica del dispositivo de un martillo y expandido el concepto de manera que el cabezal del arma era enorme y el mango del mismo bastante largo, pese a lo cual Vita lo manejaba sin problemas.

_"Riot 1 ¿Cuál es su estado?"_ la voz de Vita le llegó a través de la telepatía.

_"Algunas heridas menores, nada serio"_ respondió Fate irguiéndose_ "Lo mismo Riot 3 y 4"_

_"Perfecto. Swordfish 1 y yo misma prestaremos apoyo en la captura de los criminales"_ Con eso Vita corto la comunicación. La pequeña guerrera y Teana volcaron su atención en Arnage.

Fate suprimió una pequeña sonrisa. Típico de Vita el preocuparse por los demás pero nunca demostrarlo, refugiándose en un aparente profesionalismo. En eso ella y Signum tenían mucho en común, solo que a la guerrera de la espada le salía mucho más natural. Un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención. Veyron Hückebein se liberó de los escombros del muro y atacó a Erio. Fate levantó a Bardiche pero no pudo intervenir. Surgida desde atrás de ella Cypha apareció moviendo su Divisor y cargando como si fuera una lanza. Fate se movió y evitó el filo con su velocidad, girando a un costado y volviéndose para enfrentar la nueva carga de su oponente. Cypha volvió a atacar con su Divisor pero esta vez no llegó lejos. Por el rabillo del ojo Fate pudo percibir el movimiento y sonriendo para sí dio un paso atrás justo en el momento adecuado.

— **¡Sword Breaker!**

Un camino mágico de color azul apareció junto a las dos espadachinas y del mismo, saliendo a toda velocidad, Subaru realizó su entrada. La joven de los patines se deslizó por el camino y extendió su mano izquierda que estaba enfundada en un guante negro con algunas terminales metálicas azules. La mano se cerró como una presa sobre la espada de Cypha y ante la mirada impresionada de ésta la hoja se quebró como si fuera vidrio. Al mismo tiempo Subaru giró y pateó a la Eclipse Driver directo en las costillas, separándola de ella y Fate con un fuerte golpe.

—Buen trabajo Subaru—la felicitó Fate cuando la joven se colocó a su lado.

—Una llegada muy oportuna ¿No crees compañero?—dijo Subaru.

—_Of course, buddy_—respondió Mach Caliver, el dispositivo en forma de patines.

Fate miró a su alrededor esperando a alguien más pero no parecía que nadie fuera a llegar. Eso era raro ¿Dónde estaba Nanoha? No había recibido ninguna llamada de Hayate o de ella por lo que había supuesto que estaría allí ¿Habría otra emergencia? En ese caso ¿Por qué Subaru y Vita estaban con ellas? Pensó en preguntarle a Subaru, pero Cypha estaba moviéndose de nuevo y decidió dejar el asunto para después.

—Esos dispositivos son una autentica molestia—dijo Cypha mirando su Divisor roto—me aseguraré de cobrarte esa, servidora pública.

—Ya es suficiente. Tal y como están las cosas no pueden ganar—intervino Fate apuntando a la sospechosa con su arma—Tira tu arma y dile a tus aliados que hagan lo mismo. Están acabados.

—Te equivocas—replicó Cypha—Es cierto que pareciera que hemos fracasado y el ganar ahora mismo seria un poco molesto pero en realidad hemos conseguido lo que queríamos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo a que deberías haber dejado una mejor vigilancia en esa prisión.

Un escalofrío bajó por la espalda de Fate en ese momento y siguiendo su instinto se giró para mirar detrás de ella. En ese momento sucedió. Como una erupción volcánica, con un estruendo ensordecedor y una poderosa onda expansiva desde abajo hacia arriba, la prisión de Ruwella, el lugar donde estaban encerrados al menos 200 prisioneros y otras 100 personas entre personal y magos de la TSAB estalló en una bola de fuego y humo. Los dispositivos generaron barreras automáticamente cuando la onda expansiva sacudió a los miembros de la Sección Especial Seis y los Hückebein. Justo antes de que la fuerza de la honda la empujara hacia atrás Fate pudo a ver por su visión periférica la sonrisa satisfecha de Cypha. "No puede ser, nos engañaron" atinó a pensar la Enforcer antes de que la onda la engullera en una bola de fuego.

* * *

><p>Nanoha parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse de que sus ojos no la engañaban. Pero no había ninguna duda, la persona parada justo sobre ella era Thoma-kun. Nanoha apenas podía creer lo que veía. A pesar de que ya sospechaba de él podría o no estar infectado con el virus y saber perfectamente como era un Eclipse Driver, la apariencia de Thoma la desconcertó. El chico vestía un extraño taje negro, con varias protecciones metálicas y un extraño guantelete en la mano izquierda, que terminaba en una garras de forma curiosa y que tenía una especie de escudo con bordes de cierra en el antebrazo. Una capa corta caía de su cintura y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por los tatuajes de alas, solo que estos eran rojos y no azules. A su lado, como una sombra siniestra flotaba un libro negro con una cruz en su portada. La Biblia de la Cruz de Plata, si no recordaba mal. Thoma seguía sin moverse de su sitio y mirando bien Nanoha tuvo la sensación de estar en presencia de un cadáver, ninguna vida emanaba de él, ninguna magia y aun así se movía, con la mirada de un rojo sangre perdida en el vacío. Pero era Thoma, estaba allí justo frente a sus ojos.<p>

— ¡Thoma-kun!—llamó Nanoha, su voz saliendo un poco ahogada, aun bajo los efectos de lo que fuera que la hubiera golpeado. Por su parte el joven no pareció escuchar el llamado. Sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza la maga consiguió incorporarse, apoyándose en Raising Heart como un bastón— ¡Thoma! Soy Nanoha Takamachi, ha pasado tiempo pero nos conocimos aquel día en la fiesta cuando Subaru nos presento ¿Me recuerdas?

En un principio él pareció no escucharla ya que ni siquiera la miró.

—No… no puedo…—la voz de Thoma sonaba extraña, pero tenía un deje de miedo y tristeza que Nanoha no pudo deja de notar—No puedo ver… no puedo oír…

— ¿Thoma-kun?—Nanoha volvió a llamarlo, esta vez más preocupada.

—Hay alguien aquí, pero no veo, no oigo. Yo…—se interrumpió cuando se dobló de golpe y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, como si esta le estuviera doliendo—No… no quiero… ¡No quiero matar a alguien!

— ¿Thoma qué es lo que ocurre?—Nanoha finalmente dio unos pasos al frente y extendió su mano derecha para tocarlo.

— ¡Aléjate de él Takamachi!—el grito de Punisher la puso sobre aviso.

Fue muy rápido. Nanoha dio un paso atrás justo antes de tocar a Thoma y este se levantó como un resorte, agitando su Divisor, que pasó rozando la Barrier Jacket de Nanoha mientras ella se alejaba. La Instructora se alejó un par de pasos de Thoma, mirándolo sin acabar de creérselo y trató de dar un paso hacia él nuevamente, pero fue interrumpida. Apareciendo justo a la izquierda de Thoma DeVille se arrojó sobre el chico blandiendo su arma. El Hückebein había perdido su transformación y regresaba a ser el mismo de antes pero aun así levantó el hacha por sobre su cabeza listo para golpear a Thoma. Antes de que Nanoha pudiera considerar el dar un paso hacia él, Punisher pasó junto a ella en un flash negro y rojo. Castle embistió a DeVille por la cintura y la fuerza de su impulso ocasionó que los dos terminaran introduciéndose en la casa, con un sonido de madera quebrándose y astillándose a su paso.

Ambos hombres desaparecieron de la vista y Nanoha volvió a concentrarse en Thoma que seguía agitándose como si la cabeza le molestara. Quería ayudarlo, detener su dolor, pero recordando la experiencia que acaba de vivir dudó si acercarse y se quedó quieta, no muy segura de cómo proceder.

—No… no puedo pararlo…—Thoma hablaba con los dientes apretados mientras daba unos pasos vacilantes fuera de la casa—no quiero…

—Thoma-kun, espera déjame ayu…—empezó Nanoha intentando acercarse nuevamente.

[Alerta, detectando presencias hostiles. Tomando medidas]

La fría y metálica voz de la Cruz de Plata desconcertó a Nanoha. De repente el libro se abrió y sus páginas comenzaron a desprenderse del mismo y a flotar en torno a Thoma como una especie de cortina. De las páginas surgió un misterioso brillo de energía y Nanoha activó su Flier Finn para alejarse. Solo un segundo después varias docenas de proyectiles de energía surgieron de las páginas en dirección hacia ella. La Instructora alzó el vuelo y esquivó los disparos con habilidad. Por su visión periférica captó como algunos de los proyectiles hacían blanco en Karen, que aun seguía un poco sacudida por el primer golpe, haciéndola desaparecer en una explosión. Nanoha tampoco estaba en mejores condiciones. El hechizo de vuelo, que normalmente le era extremadamente fácil, le estaba costando más que de costumbre. Casi podía sentir como su Linker Core pasaba un intenso esfuerzo para generar el mana necesario para mantener su Barrier Jacket y su hechizo.

"El primer ataque hizo más daño de lo que pensé" la mente de Nanoha trabajaba a toda prisa "¿Qué le ocurre a Thoma-kun? No parece estar bajo la influencia del Eclipse, no del todo. Quizás pueda convencerlo y ayudarlo a detenerse" Aferró a Raising Heart con dos manos y volcó su atención de regreso en el joven Avenir, que seguía en el suelo. Volvió a aterrizar pero se mantuvo a una distancia de él.

—Thoma-kun ¿Puedes oírme?—dijo Nanoha—Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—Hay alguien…—dijo Thoma con voz vacilante. Se soltó la cabeza y miró en dirección a Nanoha, pero en sus ojos no había ningún reconocimiento—Quien seas, no vengas ¡Aléjate de mí! Aun hay tiempo. Yo…

[Múltiples presencias hostiles en el área. Combate detectado. Iniciando sistema de defensa automático. La Cruz de Plata asumirá el control y protección del usuario]

El libro negro pareció brillar con una siniestra energía y Nanoha tuvo un mal presentimiento. Thoma dejó de retorcerse y se quedó quieto unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Justo en ese momento atacó. Fue un golpe rápido y repentino. El joven dio un salto hacia adelante extendiendo el brazo izquierdo, que terminaba en unas extrañas garras, y apuntando a la garganta de Nanoha. La Instructora interpuso su dispositivo y creó un escudo mágico, pero Thoma lo hizo añicos sin siquiera frenarse. Nanoha cerró los ojos y se preparó para sentir las garras en su cuello, pero el golpe no llegó. En lugar de eso se escuchó un sonido metálico, como cuando chocaba un martillo contra una plancha de acero. Nanoha abrió los ojos y vio un enorme escudo de metal pintando en azul y blanco interponiéndose entre ella y Thoma. Con una sonrisa se percato de lo que era.

—_The equipment has finally arrive, Master_—imformó Raising Heart.

—Sincroniza con la Fortaleza y el Strike Cannon—ordenó Nanoha ahora más aliviada—Por fin podremos hacer el trabajo como es debido.

—_All Right Master._

El escudo frente a ella mantuvo a ralla a Thoma mientras Nanoha activaba de nuevo su magia y se elevaba en el aire. El resto de los escudos y partes de su dispositivo AEC acudieron de inmediato sobre su persona, acoplándose en su espalda y su cintura. La Fortaleza se componía de 5 partes diferentes. Tres escudos para ataque y defensa, el Cañón de Plasma, el Cañón Espada y el Cañón de Bombardeo para combates en mediano, corto y largo alcance respectivamente, cada uno de un tamaño diferente que se quedaba flotando cerca del usuario según se necesitara. Además la unidad de control automático montada en la espalda de Nanoha y que parecía una placa de armadura que cubría por entero su espalda y sus hombros. En su cintura se colocaban dos alas que le llegaban hasta los tobillos y en las cuales se almacenaba el principal soporte energético del dispositivo para que el estrés ejercido sobre el Linker Core del usuario fuera mínimo.

En el brazo izquierdo de Nanoha se acopló su propia unidad del Strike Cannon, modificada para ella con los seguros que ya había probado en la corporación. En su brazo derecho se unió el Cañón de Plasma en tanto que el Cañón Espada quedó flotando junto a ella en el aire. Abajo Thoma finalmente había conseguido empujar el gran escudo fuera de su camino y su atención se dirigió hacia arriba, si bien no había nada en su rostro que indicara el más mínimo nivel de agresión.

[Confirmada la presencia de una armadura y escudo. Iniciando análisis de su composición. Procediendo a un ataque directo sobre la unidad principal]

Thoma se llevó en el aire y atacó a Nanoha con el Divisor. La maga colocó su escudo para bloquear el golpe, pero la fuerza de este la arrastró en el aire hacia atrás. Tuvo una oportunidad de usar el Strike Cannon, pero se contuvo y se limitó a rechazar a Thoma con el Cañón de la Fortaleza. El joven retrocedió en el aire, pero volvió al ataque. Los dos intercambiaron otra secuencia de golpes, o mejor dicho Thoma dejo ir de nuevo algunos golpes contra el escudo de Nanoha sin que esta hiciera el menor intento por responder al ataque. "Es muy fuerte. Pelea en corto, pero no creo que se limite a ello" pensó Nanoha mientras soportaba el ataque "Esto no será sencillo"

—Basta…—dijo Thoma interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Nanoha. Tenía el Divisor firmemente contra el escudo de ella—No puedo detenerlo… no se detendrá. No quiero matar a nadie así que por favor ¡Aléjate de mi!

Aumentó la fuerza y el golpe repelió a Nanoha en el aire que se había quedado de piedra al escucharlo. Frente a ella Thoma derramaba lágrimas mientras volvía al ataque pero Nanoha recordaba una escena muy similar que ya había vivido. "Es igual" pensó. Aquel día en la Cuna cuando había entrado para rescatar a Vivio y ellas se habían enfrentado. Cada golpe que intercambiaron la había llenado de culpa y luego cuando finalmente creía haberlo arreglado su hija se veía obligada a continuar con aquello incapaz de hacer nada. Nanoha había hecho todo lo posible para rescatar a su hija, pese a las protestas de esta hasta que ella misma admitió que lo que quería era ser salvada. Igual ahora. Thoma estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos, pero en lugar de ello quería que lo dejaran solo porque no deseaba lastimar a otros. Nanoha sonrió suavemente y se detuvo en el aire. Thoma volvió al ataque y el Divisor se estrelló de nuevo contra el escudo, pero esta vez no la pudo mover.

—Hace mucho tiempo aprendí que no debía escuchar a un niño cuando está llorando—dijo Nanoha con calma—Sé que estas asustado Thoma, pero no estás solo. Aunque no puedas oírme ni verme yo estoy aquí y pienso salvarte. Así que no te rindas, aguanta, ¡Ten la seguridad de que voy a salvarte!

[Plasma Barrel Open]

Usando su magia Nanoha se alejó de Thoma. El escudo en su mano derecha se abrió y de su interior surgió el cañón del arma. Thoma volvió a la carga directo hacia ella pero Nanoha apuntó al joven y disparó. El rayo de plasma le dio en un punto casi ciego. Nanoha pudo sentir el calor del ataque cuando el rayo de plasma impactó justo en el pecho de Thoma, arrastrándolo hacia atrás el aire. Con la ayuda de Raising Heart Nanoha mantuvo el control del resto del equipo.

—** ¡Excellence Cannon Variable Raid!**

El rayo de plasma finalmente estalló en una fuerte explosión al tiempo que Nanoha apuntaba con el Strike Cannon y abrió fuego, arrojando varios proyectiles en dirección a Thoma y envolviéndolo en una nube de humo como resultado de los impactos. A su lado la nueva forma de Raising Heart flotaba cerca de su cabeza y emitió un leve destello.

—_Master, the target is still activate. Is a very powerful enemy._

—Lo es, en efecto—reconoció Nanoha mirando la nube de humo—Tenemos que salvarlo ¿Has descubierto algo Raising Heart?

—_It appears that the book unit is controlling the actions and the defense. If you were able to destroy it or damage it severely it may stop him._

—En otras palabras tendría que destruir el Divisor y la Cruz de Plata pero para ello tengo que neutralizar su armadura—dijo Nanoha dejando salir un pequeño suspiro—Eso podría dejarlo incapacitado y me permitiría capturarlo… ¿Cómo sigue la situación abajo?

—_They are still fighting inside the structure. Is impossible to determinate who is winning. __There is no signal of the other enemy._

—Bien, en ese caso me puedo concentrar en Thoma—Nanoha intercambio el Cañón de Plasma por el Espada—Mantente alerta en cualquier caso, lo último que necesitamos es más problemas.

—_All right, Master._

Thoma surgió de la nube de humo completamente ileso. Algunas partes de su traje estaban chamuscadas pero por lo demás no se apreciaba ningún efecto negativo de los golpes. La Biblia de la Cruz de Plata también estaba intacta a su lado. El chico y la maga volvieron a enfrentarse mano a mano. El golpe del Divisor sacudió todo el brazo de Nanoha cuando usó el escudo para bloquear. Movió el Strike Cannon para tener una oportunidad y golpeó a Thoma con la parte plana del mismo. Volvieron a separarse pero esta vez él levantó su divisor que brilló con una acumulación de poder en su extremo. Nanoha levantó su escudo y bloqueó el inminente ataque.

[Silver Hammer]

El haz de energía impactó contra la defensa de Nanoha con mucha fuerza, casi arrastrándola en el aire pero se las arregló para mantenerse firme hasta que el ataque se disipó, sin embargo Thoma había desaparecido de su posición original. El chico salió justo a su derecha, moviendo el Divisor en un barrido para atacarla. Nanoha bloqueo el golpe, que fue más fuerte que ninguno de los anteriores. Se escuchó un ligero ¡Crack! Y para su sorpresa el borde el escudo comenzó a agrietarse.

[Análisis de la defensa enemiga completado. Procediendo a su eliminación]

Nanoha rompió el contacto y se alejó volando con Thoma justo detrás de ella. Usó el Strike Cannon y le disparó varios proyectiles que el chico pudo esquivar o desviar sin problemas mientras ambos volaban a alta velocidad. Nanoha notaba que con la Fortaleza era mucho más lenta a pesar de que el sistema aportaba mucho en cuando a la movilidad. Siguió disparando con el Strike Cannon y manteniéndose a distancia. No obstante el arma de repente se detuvo.

—_Master, the battery levels are 40% of their full potential._

— ¡¿Tan pronto?—exclamó Nanoha sorprendida. Thoma aprovechó que el fuego había cesado y terminó por acercarse nuevamente obligando a la instructora a defenderse de sus ataques—Raising Heart apaga el anti-culetazo del Strike Cannon y continua en el modo de bajo poder.

—_All Right Master._

El siguiente golpe de Thoma finalmente se las arregló para atravesar por completo la defensa del escudo y este se partió por la mitad con un fuerte chirrido metálico. Nanoha apenas atinó a mover el brazo, pero pudo sentir el filo del Divisor deslizándose por su piel y el ardor de la herida. Apretando los dientes la Instructora retrocedió en el aire y se puso a usar el Strike Cannon para defenderse y atacar, solo que al ser más grande era más complicado de usar. "A este paso no lograre nada, necesito dañar el libro pero ¿Cómo?" pensó Nanoha disparando nuevamente y alejándose de Thoma "El libro lo usa para cubrirse. Si ataco desde lejos puede bloquearme, si lo hago desde cerca me supera. Necesito obligarlo a cometer un error" Una idea golpeó su mente mientras procuraba mantener las distancias por lo que detuvo su vuelo. Miró brevemente los dos escudos que tenía y tomo una decisión. Usando al máximo su velocidad se alejó por encima de Thoma.

—Raising Heart dispersa las unidades de los escudos. Intenta distraerlo para crear una abertura en su defensa.

El dispositivo emitió un destello y se alejó en el aire, seguido por los dos escudos restantes. Los tres objetos descendieron con rapidez en dirección a Thoma, que no se movía mientras esperaba un ataque. Sin embargo las unidades comenzaron a rodearlo en lugar de atacarlo, soltando una serie de pequeñas explosiones durante su vuelo y creando una cortina de humo y fuego en torno a Thoma, que de repente parecía haberse quedado paralizado. Nanoha supuso que la Cruz de Plata estaría analizando su nueva táctica pero no le daría tiempo para realizar un contra ataque. Agarró firmemente el Strike Cannon con dos manos y apuntó hacia Thoma, justo debajo de ella.

— **¡Excellence Cannon FullBust!**

Un gran rayo de plasma surgió de la punta del Strike Cannon y descendió sobre Thoma. Este levantó su cabeza y al ver lo que se le venía encima la Cruz de Plata liberó varias páginas de su tomo y las colocó a modo de barrera. El ataque se estrelló contra la defensa con una explosión ensordecedora que ilumino el cielo casi opacando el brillo del sol. No obstante la defensa soportó la mayor parte del impacto, si bien quedo severamente dañada cuando el ataque finalmente dispersó toda su fuerza. "Las paginas no son infinitas" pensó Nanoha apuntando de nuevo.

— ¡Si las desgasto lo suficiente lo abre conseguido!—exclamó atacando nuevamente.

Por segunda vez el rayo de plasma impactó contra la defensa de la Cruz de Plata, pero en esta ocasión no se quedo para ver como resistía. Con un repentino movimiento las páginas se retiraron y el ataque dio contra Thoma. No obstante el chico salió de entre la explosión como un bólido. Nanoha dirigió sus unidades flotantes contra él, mientras disparaba ráfagas menores con el Strike Cannon. Thoma se deslizo entre el fuego cruzado y alcanzo el cañón largo, partiéndolo en dos limpiamente con su Divisor. Nanoha llamó a su otra unidad mientras que Thoma cargo contra ella a toda velocidad. La Instructora alzo su Strike Cannon contra el joven Avenir. El dispositivo AEC y el Divisor chocaron con un fuertísimo impacto que separo a ambos luchadores.

Thoma se alejó de Nanoha unos metros mientras que su Divisor comenzó a emitir un extraño brillo y a cargarse de energía. La maga movió su Strike Cannon y atacó con él a modo de espada. El golpe del Divisor le sacudió el brazo izquierdo cuando los dos filos volvieron a chocar en medio de una explosión de energía. Nanoha se aplicó con toda su fuerza pero no fue suficiente. Con un aterrador crujido el Strike Cannon se partió y cedió. El filo del Divisor se deslizó entre los pedazos directo hacia el corazón de Nanoha. La maga se movió en el último segundo, pero el arma penetró en su hombro atravesando la Barrier Jacket limpiamente.

Nanoha no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor al sentir el filo en el hombro. La punta del Divisor cortó carne y hueso, atravesando su hombro de parte a parte y saliendo por el otro extremo. La sangre comenzó a manar de la herida casi de inmediato y el dolor se extendió por toda la zona, casi abrumando a Nanoha. Thoma extrajo la hoja de un tirón y dio una fuerte patada a la maga en el plexo solar, enviándola hacia abajo. Con un esfuerzo monumental la Instructora se las arregló para recuperar el control de su vuelo antes de golpear contra el piso, pero se encontraba a una muy baja altura, apenas unos 12 metros sobre el nivel del suelo.

—_Are you all right, Master?_

—Estoy… ugh… estoy bien… Raising Heart—alcanzó a responder Nanoha respirando agitadamente. De la herida de su hombro salía mucha sangre, que empapaba de rojo su traje blanco. La zona del golpe le dolía horrores y temía que se hubiera fracturado algo. Estaba agotada, adolorida y la mayoría de sus armas habían sido destruidas. Su brazo derecho no estaba en mejores condiciones, con un corte transversal casi a lo largo de todo éste. Su traje estaba dañado en diversos lugares y su respiración era agitada. Aquello no pintaba bien—Es… es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensé ¿Sera por la Cruz de Plata?

—_Master, the enemy is coming right towards us!_

Apretando los dientes Nanoha llamo su último escudo en su brazo derecho y se preparó para recibir a Thoma. El joven descendió de las alturas hacia ella. La Instructora concentró toda su energía en la defensa y se preparó para el impacto. En ese momento, justo a su espalda, la casa de madera en la cual Punisher y DeVille había estado peleando estalló, levantando el techo y sacudiendo sus paredes en el segundo piso. La repentina explosión sacudió a Nanoha en el aire y detuvo la carga de Thoma que se frenó en seco unos metros por encima de ella.

* * *

><p>—<strong>Hyper Move.<strong>

Le costó menos de un segundo tomar la decisión. Punisher activó su magia y se impulsó directo contra DeVille antes de que éste pudiera tocar a Thoma. El impacto contra el cuerpo del Eclipse Driver le dolió menos de lo que había esperado. Sin que su oponente pudiera resistirse Castle lo estrelló contra una de las paredes de su casa, rompiéndola en astillas y cayendo sobre él. Aprovechando su situación Punisher levantó el puño y golpeó a DeVille en la cara con toda su fuerza. Sin acusar el golpe el Hückebein se revolvió debajo de él y con sorprendente fuerza lo levantó y se lo quitó de encima. Castle rodó por el piso y se puso de pie de un salto, con Soulbreaker en la mano. Por su parte DeVille recuperó su Divisor y lo activó sin muchas ceremonias.

—Esto va a doler—escupió Punisher.

Con una exhalación DeVille atacó con su Divisor. Punisher bloqueó el filo con su espada, pero la fuerza del golpe lo estrelló contra la pared. El aire abandonó los pulmones de Castle a consecuencia del impacto y poco faltó para que Soulbreaker cayera de su mano. Por fortuna la casa era de un tamaño medio y el enorme cuerpo de DeVille con su gran Divisor apenas cabía en el interior de la habitación, por lo que este tuvo que retroceder antes de encontrar suficiente espacio para blandir su arma, dándole a Frank tiempo de recuperar el aliento. Su oponente atacó de nuevo esta vez empujando su arma como una lanza con toda su fuerza al tiempo que embestía con su cuerpo.

Punisher se tiró al suelo y rodó a un lado mientras DeVille seguía la inercia de su movimiento. Con un giro rápido Castle movió su espada y descargó un golpe sobre la espalda de su oponente mientras este intentaba acomodarse para enfrentarlo. El filo del arma sacó algunas chispas en la armadura del Hückebein pero apenas alcanzó a arañarla. El Eclipse Driver realizó un barrido con su arma y Punisher saltó hacia atrás evitando ser golpeado. El problema de DeVille era que su enorme tamaño no le servía de nada en el relativamente reducido espacio y se movía con la misma gracia y habilidad que un buey. A pesar de ello su fuerza física era tremenda y un buen golpe con su Divisor podría partir a Castle en dos.

Pero la ventaja era suya, razonó Punisher mientras él y su oponente volvían a enfrentarse. Conocía la casa, había estado allí incontables veces. No necesitaba echar más que un vistazo para ubicarse. La ventaja del terreno era suya. También era más rápido en ese ambiente cerrado donde la tele-transportación quedaba fuera de juego. DeVille, no obstante, seguía siendo más fuerte y mucho más resistente. Castle atinó a deslizarse dentro de su guardia en tres ocasiones, golpeando con toda su fuerza, pero la dura piel del infectado era impenetrable.

Con una muestra de furia el Hückebein finalmente soltó una de sus manos del Divisor y con un rápido gesto golpeó a Punisher en el pecho. El golpe fue como un ariete. Frank gruñó al sentir que un par de sus costillas se resentían y cedían bajo la fuerza del golpe. El impacto lo sacó de sus pies y lo arrojó a través de la pared del fondo, rodando dentro de la otra habitación. DeVille lo siguió por el hueco en la pared y arrojó su arma para empalarlo al piso, pero Castle lo vio venir e ignorando el dolor en las costillas giró a un lado. El Divisor atravesó el piso a solo centímetros de su cabeza. Su Barrier Jacket se ajusto en torno a su pecho para servir de vendaje improvisado. Frank se puso de pie como pudo.

DeVille volvió al ataque con renovada furia. Las dos hojas chocaron varias veces mientras el Eclipse Driver intentaba encontrar una manera de acabar rápido con la pelea y Punisher de penetrar las defensas de su enemigo. De cada 10 golpes DeVille solo atinaba a dar en el blanco dos o tres en tanto que Punisher podía aplicar dos golpes más. Pero no había ninguna duda quien tendría ventaja en un combate largo. Esquivando el filo del Divisor Castle atinó apuntar a DeVille a los ojos pero este consiguió mover la cabeza en el último segundo y aprovecho la oportunidad de atacar.

Como un rayo el Hückebein metió un rodillazo a Punisher que le saco el aire de los pulmones y destrozó otra de sus costillas. Castle escupió sangre mientras luchaba por mantener algún sentido de la orientación y contraatacar, pero su enemigo fue mucho más rápido. Usando sus puños DeVille golpeó a Frank otras dos veces, con mucha fuerza. Cada impacto sintiéndose como un misil sobre el cuerpo de Castle que retrocedió atontado, buscando una distancia para recuperarse.

Haciendo caso omiso de su Divisor DeVille volvió a atacar. Con rapidez extendió la mano y aferró el brazo derecho de Castle, que sujetaba a Soulbreaker, mientras que la otra mano se dirigió directo a la garganta de Punisher. Frank sintió los dedos de DeVille cerrándose con una inmensa fuerza en su antebrazo y su garganta mientras él lo levantaba y estrellaba contra la pared sin ningún esfuerzo. Los rostros de ambos quedaron frente a frente mientras el Eclipse Driver aumentaba la presión en su garganta. Con su mano derecha inutilizada en la garra de su oponente Castle utilizó su mano izquierda en un intento de aflojar la presa de DeVille en su cuello, pero los dedos del infectado parecían más una tenaza de hierro que una mano y ni siquiera pareció notar los esfuerzos que hacía.

No podía conjurar ninguna magia y no tenía fuerza para liberarse. Con una sola mano DeVille lo tenía contra la pared, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo mientras lo sostenía por el cuello. Castle intentó respirar, pero no podía. Sus pulmones ardían pidiendo aire a gritos. La fuerza de la garra en su brazo derecho se intensificó y finalmente ocurrió lo inevitable. Con un chasquido de huesos rotos el brazo cedió y Soulbreaker cayó de su mano con un repiqueteo metálico. El dolor se extendió por todo su brazo, pero Castle aguantó sin dejar de debatirse con la otra mano.

Clavó sus ojos grises en los del Hückebein que destellaban odio e ira controlados hacia él, su expresión era fiera. Punisher siguió intentando debatirse pero sus fuerzas comenzaron a fallarle. La perdida de aire afectaba su organismo y sentía como la inconsciencia intentaba apoderarse de su mente. En medio del silencio que parecía haberse apoderado de la habitación llegaban los sonidos de las explosiones afuera. Takamachi y el chico se estaban dando duro, Frank solo esperaba que la mujer estuviera a la altura. Su visión comenzó a volverse borrosa y su brazo izquierdo finalmente cayó inerte junto a su cuerpo como el otro. La oscuridad se acercaba y con ella el olvido. La muerte finalmente venia a buscarlo. Aun tenía el ánimo para luchar pero no podía hacer nada contra su enemigo.

Un pensamiento aleatorio le hizo recordar a Lily e Isis ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Esperaba que hubieran podido alejarse en la confusión, incluso en el peor de los casos los Hückebein las dejarían en paz. Y era probable que Takamachi pudiera ayudarlas o que llegaran sus refuerzos… la historia era exactamente la opuesta y con un final muy diferente. Punisher perdió la vista y se desvió de los ojos de DeVille para mirar por sobre su hombro. Allí estaba el marco de la puerta que daba al exterior. Estaba abierta y a través de la bruma que se envolvía su vista le pareció distinguir a alguien parado allí. No veía bien, pero había alguien en ese marco, en esa puerta. Y esa persona le saludaba con la mano, quizás decía algo pero a sus oídos no llegaba nada más que los débiles sonidos de su fallida respiración. La figura pareció señalar algo y por pura curiosidad Frank movió la mirada. Era su mesa de trabajo, era su estudio… La realidad lo golpeó con más fuerza que DeVille cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba. "Aun no. Aun no, solo un poco más" pensó intentado recuperarse de la bruma que originaba la falta de oxigeno.

Había estado a punto de aceptar la muerte. No le daba miedo morir, pero no podía morir aun. Tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer. Sumando el último foco de su fuerza Castle levantó la mano izquierda y la dirigió en dirección a la mesa. DeVille frunció el ceño al ver el gesto y aumento la presión en su agarre, pero ya era tarde. Un pequeño círculo mágico brillo en la mano de Punisher. El arma salió disparada de la mesa hasta su mano y sus dedos se cerraron sobre ella con rapidez. Giró la pistola ante la sorprendida cara de DeVille y le disparó en pleno rostro.

Con un rugido de dolor inhumano DeVille soltó a Castle y retrocedió llevándose las manos a la cara. Frank cayó sentado en el suelo tosiendo y respirando entrecortadamente. Sus pulmones comenzaron a llenarse de aire y se masajeó la garganta. No podía respirar del todo bien debido a sus costillas, igual no tenía tiempo que perder. Ignorando sus heridas Punisher se puso de pie con esfuerzo y levantó el brazo izquierdo. Un leve destello mágico iluminó su mano cuando disparó contra el techo de la habitación. Pegando un salto con su magia Castle subió hasta la segunda planta sin mucho esfuerzo.

Debajo DeVille había conseguido recuperarse y al ver que Punisher subía lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces, haciendo aun más grande el agujero por donde había entrado Castle. No obstante arriba no encontró a Punisher como esperaba, pero si una habitación vacía y desprovista de muebles. Confundido DeVille paseó su mirada por el lugar hasta que notó que parecía estar salpicado de pequeñas planchas metálicas. Una de ellas estaba justo en la pared frente a él y tenía escrito: «Front Toward Enemy» Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que eran.

La fuerza de la explosión sacudió los cimientos de la casa y le prendió fuego a gran parte de la planta superior y la inferior. Escudado tras una defensa mágica Punisher no pudo evitar sonreír levemente mientras el fuego lo pasaba. Aquellas minas habían sido una sabia inversión. Gruñendo por el esfuerzo se puso de pie. Tenía ahora un feo golpe en la cabeza que añadir a su colección y la sangre se resbalaba por su rostro, haciéndole cerrar uno de sus ojos. El humo dificultaba su visión y le hizo toser, pero se controló cuando sus costillas rotas se resintieron. Su brazo derecho colgaba a un costado, roto e inútil. Pero se apoyó en la mano izquierda para poder dar unos pasos y salir de aquel vórtice de fuego y humo. Finalmente alcanzó a ver la claridad del día, pero su alivio fue solo momentáneo.

— ¡Castle-san cuidado!—le gritó Nanoha.

Punisher miró al frente y se dio cuenta de que era tarde. El chico apareció justo delante de él y movió el Divisor en su contra. Frank no tuvo tiempo de alzar a Soulbreaker cuando sintió la hoja hundiéndose en su abdomen. El Divisor se hundió en su carne a través de su armadura sin aparente resistencia. El dolor de sus costillas se sumó al nuevo dolor y Punisher se dobló sobre sus piernas luchando por tenerse en pie y reusándose a soltar a Soulbreaker. Levantó la vista para ver el rostro del chico y le sorprendió ver que lloraba. La mirada que le dirigió Thoma era una cargada de miedo, soledad y tristeza. Punisher sintió el sabor de su propia sangre en su boca mientras miraba fijamente al chico. Aquel era el rostro de una víctima, de un niño, de un joven pero no el de un asesino. "Sí, al menos no cometí un error con él" pensó Castle.

[La entidad hostil sigue activa. Procediendo a su eliminación]

El chico retiró el Divisor de un tirón, sin duda para volver a golpear. Frank no se movió cuando él volvió a atacarlo pero esta vez no lo golpeó. Desde un costado surgió una especie de escudo metálico y el chico saltó en el aire para esquivarlo. Lo siguiente que Castle supo es que alguien aparecía a su lado y lo tomaba por el lado derecho antes de sacarlo volando de allí. Miró y vio que se trataba de Nanoha Takamachi. La maga se veía cansada y agotada y el hombro en el cual había dejado que Punisher se apoyara estaba manchado de rojo con su sangre. La maga aterrizó y él se soltó del agarre, apoyándose en Soulbreaker para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Estás bien?—peguntó Nanoha con la respiración un tanto agitada.

—He tenido peores—respondió Punisher con voz ahogada. Escupió la sangre en su boca y se enderezó, reparando los daños en su traje para que estos contuvieran el sangrado en su abdomen— ¿Tú como vas?

—Sobreviviré—dijo ella con seguridad.

El chico regresó a la carga. Esta vez descendió de los aires y se colocó frente a ellos, con la Cruz de Plata flotando siniestramente sobre su hombro y algunas de sus páginas a su alrededor. Aparte de algunos daños menores en su traje de batalla Thoma se veía más o menos ileso, por su parte Nanoha y Punisher tenían heridas de muy diversa consideración, sus Barrier Jackets estaban rasgadas y manchadas de sangre y ambos se veían extenuados.

— ¿Estrategias?—preguntó Punisher.

—Tenemos que destruir la Cruz de Plata. Sí detenemos el libro lo detendremos a él—respondió Nanoha poniéndose a su lado.

—En ese caso. Creo que tengo una idea

* * *

><p>Las explosiones en el cielo retumbaban en los oídos de Lily mientras se ponía de pie con esfuerzo. A su lado Isis permanecía en el suelo, completamente inmóvil, pero viva. Los estruendos en el interior de la casa le anunciaban de otro feroz combate que se llevaba a cabo junto a ellas. El dolor de su pecho y la sensación de pesadez comenzaron a desvanecerse lentamente y Lily fue capaz de pararse. Se inclinó sobre Isis y la sacudió, intentando despertarla, pero la otra joven apenas se movió un poco y no abrió los ojos. Tenía un puñado de sangre en la boca y se la veía muy pálida. Igual que en aquel entonces…<p>

Lily sacudió la cabeza cuando una explosión sonó un poco más cerca que las otras. No tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba sacar a Isis de allí. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir levantó a Isis y se la acomodó en la espalda, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros, aunque el moverla era difícil ya que la joven era un peso muerto sobre ella. De alguna forma Lily se las arregló para levantarla y con toda la rapidez que pudo las alejó de allí, mientras a su espalda la pelea que ocurría en el interior de la casa parecía intensificarse. Lily no llegó muy lejos y se detuvo junto a un árbol que se alzaba a unos cuantos metros de la casa, apoyando a Isis contra el tronco y quedándose quieta sin saber que más hacer.

_"Thoma…"_ envió el mensaje pero sabía que no tendría respuesta. No podía sentir a Thoma, ya no. La conexión entre ambos se había intensificado cuando él había aparecido frente a ellas en el interior de la casa pero luego se había cortado. Como si algo estuviera en medio de los dos y no les permitiera verse mutuamente. Lily se secó las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos en ese momento ¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma una y otra vez? Miró al cielo y distinguió las estelas de Thoma y su contrincante, que trazaban arcos y movimientos en los cielos chocando y atacándose con furia.

Sabía que Thoma estaba mal. A estas alturas él ya no podía reconocer rostros y estaba más allá de cualquier mensaje telepático o verbal. Estaría solo, en un mundo aislado de cualquier cosa. Igual que ella lo había estado. Lily apretó sus manos sin quitar los ojos de aquella pelea en los cielos, deseando ayudar. Sentía que había algo que ella podía hacer, igual que aquella noche cuando Thoma y ella se conocieran. Pero estaba más allá de su comprensión. Sentía que si podía alcanzar ese conocimiento algo cambiaria irreversiblemente. No podía asegurar si era para peor o para mejor, pero algo sería diferente y la incertidumbre la llenaba de un miedo que no sabía que tenía.

Aquellos días en ese laboratorio frío y oscuro las cosas habían sido siempre malas. Día tras día ella solo se quedaba atada a aquella roca, mientras varias personas una detrás de otra entraban y eran obligados a entrar en contacto con ella. Invariablemente morían. Algunos de inmediato otros más lentamente. Algunos la alcanzaban temblando de horror y miedo, otros intentaban alejarse hasta que eran forzados a acercarse mientras gritaban y suplicaban. Aquellas imágenes de desesperación y dolor eran las cosas más frecuentes en su mundo. Había llegado un momento en que pensó que ya no importaba, pero entonces ella iniciaba su llamado, quizás el último vestigio de su esperanza. Nadie nunca había contestado hasta que Thoma apareciera.

Junto a Thoma Lily había descubierto que el mundo no era ese lugar frío y desolado que le había parecido. Luego con Isis había conseguido una nueva amiga, una persona que los había ayudado sin ninguna obligación y que no había dudado un instante en cuidar de ellos. Incluso Castle-san le había demostrado que hasta alguien tan frío y duro podía también preocuparse por otros. Por eso mismo Lily sentía que quería proteger aquello que había ganado. Los sentimientos que le habían sido entregados, los recuerdos que le habían compartido y la amabilidad que había recibido. Sí ella les había traído ese dolor y aquella miseria, entonces ella se las llevaría.

Una extraña calma se apoderó de Lily en ese momento. Era similar a la que había experimentando en el bosque cuando Castle-san había amenazado a Thoma. Lily deseaba protegerlo y lo había hecho a lo mejor de su capacidad. Ahora era un sentimiento similar, pero a la vez ligeramente diferente. Porque su mente finalmente se aclaró con una súbita revelación. Miro el brazalete de su muñeca y lo apretó con su otra mano. El "contrato" que ella y Thoma habían formalizado ahora era mucho más claro.

_La Biblia de la Cruz de Plata tiene la función de proteger a su portador y eliminar cualquier amenaza. No puede ser controlada solo por su dueño. Necesita un enlace, una unidad de control. Necesita a Strosek._

El brazalete de Lily comenzó a brillar. Miro al frente. Thoma había regresado al suelo. Frente a él Castle-san y una mujer de blanco se alzaban desafiantes y la Cruz de Plata flotaba en el aire con una presencia amenazante.

_"No te preocupes Thoma. Está vez yo te salvare"_ Lily se puso de pie, aun aferrando su brazalete que no dejaba de brillar _"Strosek ira en tu ayuda_"

[Iniciando conexión directa. Empezando re-acoplamiento del sistema]

* * *

><p>Nanoha ignoro el dolor de su hombro lo mejor que pudo mientras se preparaba para el golpe. Todo el lado izquierdo de su traje estaba rojo por la sangre y comenzaba a acusar los efectos del cansancio. El pecho le dolía donde Thoma le había dado aquella salvaje patada y su brazo derecho se sentía entumecido. Mirando a Castle la Instructora no pudo menos que asombrarse. Por lo que podía apreciar el hombre tenía un brazo roto, una puñalada en el abdomen y sin lugar a dudas algunas costillas fracturadas, pero se mantenía en pie como si no fuera nada. Además había dado con una estrategia que bien pudiera ser que consiguiera derribar a Thoma de una buena vez y para siempre.<p>

_"La sincronización es vital"_ dijo Punisher a través de la telepatía _"Debes pararlo, de otra forma nunca conseguiré acercarme lo suficiente"_

Ella se limito a asentir y empezó. Nanoha se dirigió hacía Thoma, que se había mantenido al margen, y ambos volvieron a chocar el uno contra el otro. El Divisor del joven se estrello contra el único escudo restante de la Fortaleza. El golpe provocó un fuerte sonido metálico, pero ninguno de los dos retrocedió ni un paso. Thoma ejecutó un salto hacia atrás mientras varios proyectiles de energía salían de las páginas sueltas de la Cruz de Plata. Nanoha bloqueo el ataque lo cual le hizo perder a Thoma de vista. El chico surgió desde un costado y ataco nuevamente, empujando la punta del arma hacia Nanoha y acelerando con un destello mágico, sin duda para rematarla de una buena vez.

Nanoha puso su escudo y utilizó el sistema de flotación de la Fortaleza para darse mayor soporte. Aun así el impacto fue brutal y alcanzo a moverla varios metros por el suelo, dejando un surco conforme trataba de frenarse mientras la punta del Divisor impactaba contra su escudo echando chispas. La defensa AEC aguanto bien pero entonces comenzó a quebrarse mientras que el impulso de Thoma no desaparecía. Nanoha concentró su poder en reforzar la defensa, pero el arma comenzó a penetrarla lentamente hasta que, cuando había atravesado ya unos 10 centímetros de hoja, el impulso de Thoma se agotó y la fuerza ejercida contra Nanoha y su escudo se redujo a nada. Era el momento.

— ¡Ahora Castle-san!

Con un destello de energía mágica Punisher surgió justo al lado de Thoma y balanceó su espada con toda su fuerza con el brazo sano. Por un segundo pareció que la hoja se dirigía hacia la cabeza del chico pero el filo del dispositivo se desvió y golpeo a la Cruz de Plata justo en el centro de su portada, atravesando el libro de parte a parte. Con un tirón Castle sacó la hoja hacia un costado y la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata se partió limpiamente en dos.

[Alerta. Daño al cuerpo principal del libro. Defensa]

Las páginas de la Cruz de Plata revolotearon en torno a Thoma y se lanzaron como navajas contra los dos magos. Nanoha se agachó detrás de su escudo para cubrirse lo mejor que pudo, pero algunas páginas se deslizaron por debajo y alcanzaron a cortar su Barrier Jacker y su cuerpo. Las páginas eran afiladas como navajas y la Instructora tuvo que apretar los dientes al sentir como tres de ellas le cortaban. Punisher solo atinó a conjurar un escudo mágico, que resistió la mayoría de las hojas en su dirección, pero su magia falló y el escudo se hizo añicos, ocasionando que varias páginas dieran contra él, cortándolo como cuchillas y dañando su Barrier Jacket. Chorreando sangre por varias nuevas heridas Punisher cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

— ¡Castle-san!—Nanoha intentó moverse para cubrirlo, pero de repente el Divisor que se encontraba clavado en su escudo fue retirado y más páginas cayeron en su dirección obligándola a cubrirse.

[Eliminando unidades hostiles]

Thoma se dirigió hacia Castle, que se encontraba en el suelo, herido y cubierto de sangre. El hombre levantó la cabeza y trató de incorporarse pero el chico se alzaba directamente sobre él. Thoma levantó el brazo con el Divisor y lo hizo caer como una guillotina sobre Punisher. El arma, no obstante, golpeó algo duro mucho antes de lo esperado. La sangre producto del golpe baño la hoja de un tono carmesí. Punisher abrió los ojos de par en par sin terminar de creer lo que veía y Nanoha, que miraba desde atrás, ahogó un grito demasiado confundida para decir nada.

Una joven de pelo largo se había interpuesto entre Thoma y Punisher, recibiendo el golpe del Divisor, justo en su hombro. Nanoha pudo apreciar los rasgos de la chica, el dolor que atravesó su rostro, pero también la resolución que le trasmitía con su mirada y sus acciones. La joven tenía la vista fija en Thoma, y aunque unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos ninguna queja salió de su boca. En lugar de eso ella extendió las manos y acarició el rostro del joven con ternura al tiempo que le sonreía.

[Nueva entidad hostil detectada]

_"Preparando reacción"_ aunque ninguna palabra salió de la boca de la joven las palabras las pudieron escuchar todos los presentes mientras ella seguía aferrando a Thoma_ "La 4ta Strosek asume el control y se detiene la Cruz Plata"_

Las páginas sueltas del libro detuvieron su volar errático en torno a los dos jóvenes y las dos mitades de la Cruz de Plata se mantuvieron flotando en el aire, pero ahora con un aspecto más inofensivo.

_"Se ha terminado la crisis"_ continuó la joven _"Ahora Thoma ¡Regresa conmigo!"_

Al principio no hubo cambio alguno pero de repente el cuerpo de Thoma volvió a moverse, solo que esta vez no eran los mismo gestos autómatas y casi fríos que hacía cuando peleaba o los confundidos gestos del principio. Punisher y Nanoha pudieron ahora sentir claramente el aura del poder mágico de Thoma y su conciencia en el borde de la comunicación telepática. Por su parte el joven levantó la cabeza como si estuviera despertando de un sueño y miró a la joven frente a él.

— ¿Li… Lily?—la voz sonaba insegura.

_"Sí, sí, soy yo Thoma"_ respondió Lily soltando varias lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría.

La mano del joven sobre el Divisor se aflojó y el arma cayó al suelo con un leve estruendo metálico.

—Lily, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué esta…?—Thoma notó la sangre en la ropa de Lily y dirigió la vista a su alrededor. Vio a Punisher tirado en el suelo frente a él y a Nanoha parada a un lado, ambos heridos y manchados de suciedad y sangre. También se percató de que todo el lugar parecía un campo de batalla y nuevamente detectó el olor a pólvora y sangre ¿Había hecho él todo aquello? La culpa comenzó a azotarlo de manera terrible pero de repente sintió como Lily se arrojaba hacia él, aferrándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

_"Perdóname Thoma. Me tomó un tiempo, pero al final lo comprendí"_ dijo Lily mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo. Él quiso decir algo pero ella no lo dejó _"Yo solo esperaba a alguien para poder completar la Cruz de Plata. Mi trabajo es unir al maestro con el libro y servir de enlace entre ambos. Eres mi Driver, el dueño de "Strosek" y aquel que controla la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata. No era mi intención el hacer que te vieras involucrado en un destino tan triste como este pero tampoco deseo que te lastimes más. Eres una buena persona y aunque no sea mucho lo que puedo hacer ahora al menos no tendrás que preocuparte por matar a alguien. Te devolveré el control de ti mismo. Así que confía en mí, esta vez ¡Yo te salvare!_

Thoma no sabía qué hacer pero algo en la voz de Lily le inspiró confianza. Incluso si era solo algo que se podía oír en los rincones de su mente, con cada frase Lily le trasmitía su determinación y su agradecimiento. Aunque ahora mismo tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza Thoma asintió y con su mano aferró la de Lily, devolviéndole la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo.

_"¡React Drive!"_ el cuerpo de Lily se vio envuelto en luz y su ropa se transformó. Ahora tenía un traje de batalla similar al de Thoma, pero sin las protecciones metálicas y blanco en lugar de negro_ "Al final pude recordarlo"_

[React Engage]

Con un destello de luz y un remolino de viento Lily se apoyó en Thoma y pareció fundirse con él hasta que el viento se disperso y el joven quedó solo. Lily estaba en su interior, podía sentirla. Ella le hizo levantar su brazo derecho y pudo oír nuevamente su voz.

_"Desactivando el mecanismo de defensa automático. Cambiando el controlador de la Cruz de Plata al portador. Regresando visión y audio a la normalidad. Desactivando el armamento. Se detiene la Cruz de Plata"_

El Divisor emitió un brillo y recupero la forma de pistola antes de que éste y el libro regresaran de nuevo al brazalete. El traje de batalla de Thoma desapareció y Lily volvió a aparecer junto a él con otro destello de luz.

— ¿Volví a la normalidad?—Thoma se miró las manos como si quisiera estar seguro de que todo volvía a ser normal.

_"Se acabo. Ya no serás controlado por la Cruz de Plata o el Eclipse"_ dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Justo en ese momento la joven perdió el pie y se desmayó en brazos de Thoma.

Nanoha de repente soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y Punisher dejo caer la cabeza en la tierra. La Instructora no entendía mucho de lo que acababa de pasar, pero parecía obvio que finalmente aquella horrible lucha había acabado. Por su parte Castle solo estaba contento de que, al menos por un rato, no tendría que levantarse del suelo. Thoma sujetaba a Lily por los hombros y le sonrió a la joven durmiente. Por fin había terminado, aquella fría y metálica voz en su cabeza había desaparecido lo mismo el horrible deseo de sangre y destrucción. Todos los presentes estaban por completo agotados.

—Bueno, por muy tierno que sea esto me temo que aquí se acaba.

Una nueva voz femenina se escuchó justo detrás de Thoma y el chico se giró para ver que sucedía pero solo atinó a apreciar un libro blanco antes de que sintiera como todas sus fuerzas le fallaban y perdía la conciencia, soltado a Lily en el proceso. Justo antes de que su mente fuera tragada por la oscuridad pudo sentir como unos brazos lo tomaban con cierta delicadeza pero con una fuerza irresistible.

— ¡Hückebein!—masculló Castle al ver aparecer a Karen detrás de Thoma y derribarlo. Lily cayó a sus pies y él trató de incorporarse nuevamente haciendo caso omiso de los dolores que le asaltaron por todas sus heridas.

—Me temo que no, guapo—dijo Karen. En su mano apareció una katana y movió el arma para empalar el brazo derecho de Punisher contra el suelo.

Castle soltó un gruñido de dolor y apretó los dientes, intentando sacar el arma con la otra mano. Karen se preparó para eliminarlo pero Nanoha disparó contra ella usando su escudo restante. El ataque de la Instructora chocó contra una repentina barrera de páginas que surgieron del tomo blanco que Karen tenía en su mano, neutralizando el rayo. Nanoha se movió para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo pero la Eclipse Driver retrocedió y de un salto se elevó en el aire, aun sujetando a Thoma.

— ¡Devuélveme a Thoma-kun!—demando Nanoha apuntándole con el cañón.

—Lo siento señorita maga, pero él es uno de nosotros ahora—replicó Karen con una sonrisa.

— ¡NO!—Nanoha disparó el cañón pero esta vez el ataque fue interceptado por otro disparo que surgió de entre las ruinas en llamas de la casa que había ardido mientras ellos peleaban.

—Gracias DeVille, eres un encanto—dijo Karen al hombre cuando este se transportó a su lado. El Eclipse Driver se veía en su mayor parte ileso, pero tenía algunas manchas de sangre aquí y allí.

— ¿No deberíamos llevarnos el Reactor también?—preguntó él mirando al inconsciente Thoma en brazos de su hermana.

—No, así estaremos bien.

—Esperen un momento—Nanoha volvió a apuntar— ¡No los dejare escapar!

Por toda respuesta Karen sonrió y levantó el libro frente a ella. Las páginas salieron a cientos y descendieron como cuchillas hacia el suelo. Nanoha se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que no se dirigían hacia ella. Usando su magia la Instructora se colocó justo delante de Castle y Lily, poniendo todo su poder en el escudo para crear una barrera que los cubriera a los tres. Las páginas se estrellaron contra la barrera generada por la Fortaleza, que aguantó los impactos de la lluvia de hojas que cayó sobre ella. Nanoha no desactivó la barrera cuando dejó de sentir los golpes si no que se asomó por el borde del escudo.

Los Hückebein y Thoma habían desaparecido. En ese momento se escuchó un sonoro crujido y el escudo final de Nanoha se partió por la mitad, desactivando la barrera y cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo. La Instructora vio su escudo sin mirarlo y sintió como la frustración se apoderaba de ella. Apretando los puños cayó de rodillas al suelo y dio un golpe de pura frustración en el piso. A su espalda escuchó un repiqueteo metálico cuando Punisher consiguió desprenderse de la katana y la arrojó a un lado. Ninguno dijo nada, pero ambos se quedaron con la profunda certeza de haber fracasado.

* * *

><p>Y eso sería todo para nuestros héroes en este cap ¿Una victoria o una derrota? Más bien una victoria pírrica (Una victoria conseguida a tal costo que no vale nada o bien una victoria seguida por una derrota) En fin, la vida sigue. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Hasta la próxima actualización.<p> 


	9. Heridas Cerradas y Heridas Abiertas

El siguiente cap de este fic ha llegado. Lamento el retraso, pero estaba en temporada de exámenes y una cosa llevo a la otra… en fin, rollos personales y demás me han retenido de publicar este capítulo en fecha. Lamento decir que quizás se repita en el futuro y ahora actualizare una vez cada 15 días en lugar de cada 7 como era mi intención. Aun así es posible que me retrase un poco más pero procurare publicar lo más seguido posible. Así que a mis pocos lectores constantes, gracias. Y a los que me dejaron reviews muchísimas gracias. Hacen que esto de verdad valga la pena. Así que un saludo y un abrazo a Aleksei Volken, Babydoll y Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan. También a Kodashi, Akane, NeoCervantes, Michel y toda la gente de Mangateca que aunque no lean este fic en parte me ayudaron a que decidiera publicarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>IX – Heridas Cerradas y Heridas Abiertas<strong>

—En lo referente a nuestras bajas. De los 250 miembros del personal de la prisión y los refuerzos de las Fuerzas Aéreas, 196 fallecieron en la explosión. El resto se encuentra con heridas de diversa magnitud pero ninguno está en condiciones de volver al servicio activo. Las personas en custodia dentro de la instalación perecieron por completo, las autopsias revelaron que muchos fueron asesinados antes de la explosión, lo que sugiere que había más enemigos en el lugar que aquellos que la Enforcer Testarossa y los demás enfrentaron. De los miembros de la Sección Especial Seis todos presentaron heridas menores y desde luego se encuentran listos para el servicio.

— ¿Cuál es la condición de nuestras dos heridas?

—La capitana Signum ya está completamente fuera de peligro y los doctores dicen que es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte, pero su recuperación tardará algunas semanas. La capitana Takamachi no sufrió heridas tan graves pero deberá estar fuera del servicio activo por otros 5 días.

Hayate se permitió una leve sonrisa de alivio pero borró rápidamente la expresión de su rostro. La comandante se apoyó de nuevo en su mesa de trabajo, entrecruzando las manos delante de su rostro y mirando a las dos personas delante de ella. Sus ojos se toparon con una mirada comprensiva de Yuuno, que había estado leyendo el reporte, y se permitió relajarse un poco, pero solo un poco.

—Eso sería lo concerniente a nuestras fuerzas ¿Qué sucede con los dispositivos AEC?—preguntó mirando a Mariel.

—Las Unidades 00 y 01 fueron prácticamente destruidas y seguimos trabajando en ellas, salvando los componentes que podemos y realizando las mejoras pertinentes—respondió la mujer de cabello verde—también realizamos algunos ajustes en las otras unidades pero estas no han representado tantos problemas y en general su desempeño se mantuvo en parámetros estables. La gente de Técnicas Caledfwlch asegura que podrán mejorar su funcionalidad luego de esta… etto… "prueba de campo" fue la frase que usaron.

La comandante no dijo nada pero le dieron ganas de reírse ante la expresión. "Una prueba de campo… sí eso fue una prueba de campo no quisiera ver lo que sería un uso en acción real" pensó Hayate para si misma. Había pasado ya una semana desde la desastrosa batalla en Ruwella contra los Hückebein. Aquello había terminado en una completa derrota para la Sección Seis. La prisión había sido destruida, matando a varios miembros de las fuerzas de policía de la reserva cultural y al pelotón de las Fuerzas Aéreas estacionado allí. La única razón por la cual Fate y los demás miembros de la Sección Especial Seis habían salido ilesos había sido una mescla de habilidad y buena suerte.

Pero hasta allí había llegado la buena suerte. Además del desastre en la prisión Hayate había recibido el reporte de Nanoha de que los Hückebein se habían escurrido con Thoma y la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata. Sobraba decir que aquello había sido un golpe duro para todos, particularmente para Subaru y sus hermanas, pero también para Nanoha. Hayate había hablado con ellas y tratado de darles animo al respecto pero sospechaba que sus esfuerzos habían caído en saco roto. Y no era como que tuvieran demasiado tiempo para ponerse a pensar sobre lo que había pasado en Ruwella.

Luego de aquello Hayate había dado órdenes de replegarse de regreso a Vaizen para atender a los heridos y enviado una orden de captura contra los Hückebein. Los criminales parecían haberse desvanecido en el aire luego de obtener aquello que habían estado buscando y eran rastreados por el resto de las fuerzas de la TSAB por todo el Mar Dimensional. No obstante no había ningún rastro sobre ellos y no se encontraban más cerca de atrapar a los Hückebein que antes. Hayate cerró los ojos un momento y se permitió sentir culpa por todo aquello. Ella era la persona a cargo, ella había metido a todos aquellos agentes en esa situación y había fallado en sacarlos de la misma. Había tenido que aprender de la forma difícil que un comandante nunca estaba libre de estas situaciones en las cuales sus subordinados enfrentaban terribles problemas y resultaban heridos o muertos en la línea del deber. Eran riesgos del oficio como le había dicho su antiguo superior, Genja Nakajima. Lo único que un comandante podía hacer era apretar los dientes, guardarse sus dudas y empezar a trabajar para sacar a su gente adelante. No era una tarea agradable, pero Hayate no pensaba delegar o dejar que su debilidad pusiera en riesgo a nadie bajo su mando. De manera que a pesar de todo se mantenía firme y tranquila.

—Entonces deberemos continuar como hasta ahora—dijo finalmente—despacharemos al NF2 para ayudar con los esfuerzos de búsqueda. Pero los demás permaneceremos en alerta, excepto la capitana Takamachi a quien sacare del servicio hasta que se recupere.

—No creo que a Nanoha le haga mucha gracia…—comentó Yuuno.

—No, por eso quiero que me ayudes a convencerla. Preferiría no tener que ordenárselo de manera tan terminante—respondió Hayate, sonriendo débilmente al pensar lo cabezona que su amiga podía ser con respecto a su salud—en cualquier caso y hasta que sus unidades AEC estén reparadas no es mucho lo que podemos pedirle que haga. Al menos no en el frente. Volviendo al tema de los datos ¿Has descubierto algo más, Yuuno-kun?

—En realidad bastante—respondió el bibliotecario—todo está aquí en mi reporte pero preferiría tener algunas confirmaciones antes de que hablemos de esto con los demás. No quisiera levantar ánimos sin fundamento.

—Entonces ¿Es verdad?

—Hasta donde yo sé, sí. Pero como dije necesitaríamos hacer las pruebas.

—Habla con Shamal y si ella da el visto bueno se los mencionaremos a nuestras "invitadas"—dijo Hayate inclinando su silla hacia atrás. Suspiró suavemente y procedió al último asunto— ¿Cómo sigue el prisionero?

Yuuno y Mariel intercambiaron una breve mirada. Hayate no se los reprochó. Como un extra a todo lo que había pasado en Ruwella la Sección Especial Seis había terminado capturando y llevándose bajo custodia a Frank Castle. El hombre había estado tan mal herido que su resistencia al arresto había sido mínima, pero desde entonces era una fuente de potenciales problemas. Hayate había tenido que usar toda su fuerza de persuasión, influencia y contactos para rechazar las órdenes de transferencia que le habían llegado de la oficina central. Desde que había tenido que reportar la captura de Punisher, la oficina central de la TSAB demandaba que fuera entregado para ser puesto en prisión mientras esperaba un juicio por sus incontables cargos de homicidio.

El problema era que Frank Castle tenía una conexión tan fuerte con el caso que Hayate no deseaba perderlo de vista hasta que pudieran extraerle la información. Había conseguido retrasar el asunto hasta que los doctores dijeran que el hombre pudiera sostenerse de nuevo sobre sus pies pero ella sabía por experiencia que no podría retenerlo para siempre. Y Punisher era todo menos alguien comunicativo. Hasta ahora cada intento por hacerlo hablar había chocado contra un muro infranqueable. Hayate empezaba a desesperar por hacerlo hablar.

—Según la doctora Shamal aun sigue recuperándose de sus heridas—dijo Yuuno—pero tampoco nos ha dicho nada.

—Tenemos que conseguir algo de ese hombre, cueste lo que cueste—dijo Hayate—él tiene información que podría resultar demasiado útil en este caso ¿Algún progreso con su dispositivo?

—Me temo que no—respondió Mariel, que parecía un poco avergonzada—la IA del dispositivo está fuertemente encriptada y tiene muchas medidas de seguridad para evitar que alguien gane acceso. Aun no hemos conseguido desbloquearlo, pero trabajamos en ello.

—Ya veo. Eso sería todo, por favor continúen con su arduo trabajo—dijo Hayate despidiéndolos.

Los dos expertos saludaron y salieron de la oficina de la comandante. Cuando escuchó el chasquido de la puerta mecánica al cerrarse Hayate se permitió finalmente dejarse caer en su silla para mostrar todo el cansancio que sentía. Aquel caso tenía más ramificaciones y complicaciones de lo que hubiera creído posible. El asunto con Punisher era más de lo que ella le había dicho a Yuuno, Mariel o al resto de la Sección Seis. Solo ella y Fate sabían la verdad y de momento preferiría que fuera así.

— ¡Hayate-chan!—la voz chillona de Rein interrumpió los pensamientos de la comandante.

—Buenos días Rein—saludó Hayate poniendo una sonrisa a su dispositivo unísono—Me sorprende que estés aquí ¿No estabas viendo a Agito?

—Sí, ella ya está mucho mejor y dijo que iría a ver a Signum—respondió el pequeño dispositivo flotando hasta quedar parada sobre el escritorio—pero pensé en pasar a ver a Hayate-chan antes.

—Con que esas tenemos ¿Eh?—Hayate sacudió la cabeza—quizás deberíamos hacerle una visita a Signum nosotras también. Apenas terminamos con este reporte iremos.

Rein asintió y se movió a su pequeño escritorio para trabajar. Hayate la siguió con la mirada. Era bueno ver que algunas cosas podían seguir como antes. Desde que se había enterado de lo de Signum había tenido esa molesta sensación en el pecho de preocupación que simplemente no podía ignorar. Entre tantas cosas pasando, la única buena noticia que había recibido era que la caballero ya estaba en camino para una recuperación. Hayate casi había querido llorar del alivio cuando se enteró. Desde entonces lidiar con todo había sido más fácil y también le había quitado un peso de encima al resto de su familia. Shamal se había mostrado más tranquila, Vita un poco menos gruñona y Rein y Agito bastante más alegres. Cuando Signum volviera a abrir los ojos ellos estarían allí para ella.

Hayate empezó a teclear en su terminal pero debajo de esos pensamientos le vino a la mente el mismo asunto que tenía entre manos antes de que Rein entrara: Punisher. Si Fate tenía razón, y su amiga era bastante perspicaz para esas cosas, Frank Castle había estado teniendo acceso a mucha información que no debería tener. Luego de escuchar el testimonio de Nanoha y los de las "invitadas" Fate había deducido algo que Hayate solo deseaba que fuera mentira. Había una filtración de información en la Sección Especial Seis eso quería decir que o bien Punisher se las había arreglado para infiltrarse en el sistema o bien… alguien le había estado pasando información. Hayate se había dado cuenta que podría tener un traidor entre los suyos y la sola idea era demasiado terrible para considerarla.

* * *

><p>Nanoha frunció el ceño en una mirada concentrada. Su mano derecha alcanzó su objetivo y comenzó a trabajar de inmediato. Lo hacía con movimientos lentos y estudiados, pensando cada paso antes de hacerlo. Desde el espejo su reflejo le devolvía una mirada decidida. "Ya casi" pensó la Instructora con satisfacción. En un gesto inconsciente movió el hombro izquierdo y el dolor le atravesó como rayo. Nanoha gimió y su concentración se rompió. La tira con la que pretendía amarrar su cabello en su clásica coleta ladeada cayó de entre los dedos de su mano derecha y su pelo se desparramó suelto y rebelde. Nanoha suspiró y se agachó para recuperar la tira del suelo. Era la quinta vez seguida que esto le pasaba.<p>

"Como lo esperaba no es bueno" pensó Nanoha enderezándose nuevamente y volviendo a intentarlo. Miró el sujetador de hombro que mantenía su brazo izquierdo pegado a su cuerpo e inmovilizado. La cosa estaba pensada para que apenas pudiera mover el brazo o la articulación del hombro y evitar precisamente la clase de dolores que acaba de padecer pero al mismo tiempo era un incordio. Siendo zurda desde que tenía memoria Nanoha no era particularmente buena cuando usaba su otra mano. Ni siquiera podía amarrarse el pelo sin ayuda. Estaba tan concentrada en su labor que no notó a la otra persona hasta que vio su reflejo justo detrás del suyo.

—Espera Nanoha. Déjame ayudarte—dijo Fate a sus espaldas y la Enforcer extendió las manos y tomo la tira.

—No te preocupes Fate-chan, yo sola puedo—dijo Nanoha girándose hacia ella.

—Lo sé. Pero igual quiero ayudarte ¿No puedo?—Fate sonrió dulcemente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

Era un gesto que le recordaba tanto a Lindy que Nanoha hubiera jurado que era ella y no Fate la que estaba hablándole. La madre adoptiva de Fate si que había terminado siendo una fuerte influencia en su hija. No es que aquello fuera algo malo.

—No… quiero decir sí… es decir… está bien—dijo Nanoha rindiéndose.

Fate puso manos a la obra y tomó el cabello cobrizo de Nanoha con sus manos para acomodarlo. La maga blanca se dejó mientras su mirada se perdía en el espejo. La habitación de ambas se reflejaba un poco en aquella superficie, ubicada justo sobre una pequeña cómoda. En líneas generales su nueva habitación no era muy diferente de aquella que habían compartido años atrás durante los días de la vieja Sección Seis. Una serie de ventanales dominaban por completo una de las paredes, dejando entrar la luz del sol. La cama estaba en un pequeño desnivel en relación al resto de la habitación y había una pequeña salita con un sofá y una mesa. Una pequeña pantalla en la pared y dos puertas en extremos opuestos para dar al pasillo y al baño. El lugar le traía recuerdos.

Pero esos recuerdos del pasado no alejaban otros más recientes. Nanoha volvió a mirar el sujetador de hombro. Aquella herida que Thoma le provocara había terminado siendo mucho más grave de lo esperado. Shamal había tenido que operarla para reparar el daño y luego había insistido en que descansara por un par de días antes de dejarla salir de la cama. Aunque todavía tenía que ir a chequearse todos los días y el dolor podía volverse muy molesto. Nanoha pensó que no se había tomado las pastillas que Shamal le había dado y se regaño mentalmente por ello.

—Listo—anunció Fate sacando a la Instructora de sus reflexiones.

—Ah… gra-gracias Fate-chan—dijo Nanoha volviendo a mirar para apreciar el trabajo que había llevado a cabo la otra maga. Intentó forzar una sonrisa—la verdad es que a como venía me hubiera quedado aquí toda la mañana…

—También te traje esto. Me imaginé que lo abrías olvidado—dijo Fate girando hacia la mesita frente al sofá y tomando un vaso con agua y unas pastillas—Shamal dijo que debías tomarte dos por la mañana, así que vamos.

Nanoha ni siquiera intentó protestar esta vez y aceptó la medicina con una mirada de agradecimiento ¿Dónde estaría ella sin Fate? Últimamente se estaba poniendo muy descuidada respecto a si misma. Nanoha sonrió, esta vez sin alegría mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. Agachó la mirada como si estuviera examinando la falda de su uniforme. Aquello definitivamente no era bueno.

—Nanoha—la aludida sintió la presencia de Fate a su lado en la cama. La mano de la Enforcer alcanzó la suya y los dedos de ambas se entrelazaron—Nanoha ¿Ocurre algo?

La pregunta había sido hecha en un tono ligeramente preocupado y Nanoha se sintió un poco mal por ello. Había estado guardándose aquello dentro de si misma por los últimos días desde aquella desastrosa batalla en Ruwella. Fate lo sabía ¿Cómo podría ocultarle algo? Pero no había dicho nada. Fate había esperado pacientemente a que Nanoha decidiera decirlo, liberara sus inquietudes. La Enforcer seguiría esperando el tiempo que hiciera falta a que ella se decidiera. Y mientras tanto estaría allí con ella para apoyarla y ayudarla sin quejarse en lo más mínimo. Nanoha sabía que era muy afortunada al poder contar con Fate. Nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente.

—Estaba pensando—respondió la Instructora, aun sin levantar la mirada.

—… Es sobre Thoma ¿Verdad?—dijo Fate mirando a Nanoha que se negaba a levantar la mirada. Ambas se conocían desde hacía años y Fate solo había visto a Nanoha así en contadas ocasiones. Odiaba esos momentos. El no poder hacer nada para aliviar lo que le pasaba porque lo que más torturaba a Nanoha en aquellos lapsus era su propia conciencia. Y contra ese enemigo ella era impotente.

—No pude salvarlo, Fate-chan—dijo Nanoha—Lo vi. Estaba tan solo y asustado. Ese mismo chico tan amable y gentil que Subaru me presentó estaba sufriendo y le dije que lo ayudaría, que lo traería de regreso. Pero al final…

—Nanoha, eso no es justo. Hiciste lo que pudiste—dijo Fate apretando un poco su agarre en la mano de ella—nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor en esas circunstancias.

—No ¿Verdad?—el tono de Nanoha era muy pasivo—Al final fue completamente inútil. Castle-san y yo tratamos de salvarlo, pero Thoma-kun siempre estuvo más allá de cualquier ayuda que pudiéramos darle. Castle-san lo sabía y aun así intentó hacerle frente. Pero todo fue inútil. Lily-chan fue quien salvo a Thoma y yo solo pude quedarme allí y ver como se lo llevaban…

—Nanoha…—Fate acarició la espalda de Nanoha con suavidad. Pero no intentó detenerla.

—Incluso ahora, quisiera salir a buscarlo. Quisiera poder reparar lo que he hecho pero no puedo—Nanoha soltó la mano de Fate y apretó el puño con fuerza—no puedo ni siquiera hacer bien un tonto peinado, no tengo las armas o el poder para cambiar lo que pasó. Thoma-kun podría estar herido o peor y lo único que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí sentada. Sé que Subaru y sus hermanas están sufriendo también, pero no puedo ayudarlas. Todo esto fue mi culpa. Si hubiera escuchado a Hayate-chan, debí haber llevado refuerzos, pensado mejor las cosas. Por mi descuido Thoma-kun y su familia tienen que sufrir sin embargo todos, incluida Subaru, dicen que soy yo la que tengo que descansar y recuperarme ¡Yo! La que dejó escapar a los Hückebein con Thoma-kun, la que no supo escuchar a otros por culpa de su orgullo ¿De qué me sirve esta magia, Fate-chan, si no pude salvar a nadie?

Nanoha no había alzado la voz pero las palabras habían dejado su cuerpo como un torrente desesperado por salir. Empujando afuera con toda su fuerza arrolladora. Era la culpa que le atormentaba con respecto a esa batalla. No el haber perdido o ser herida, pero sí esa horrible sensación de haber fallado a otros por su descuido y egoísmo. Se había prometido aquel día, luego de que la Jewel Seed casi destruyera su ciudad que nunca defraudaría a aquellos que contaran con ella. Era una meta que se había impuesto con todo su ser y había llevado su vida a través de ella. Siempre.

—Nanoha, estás siendo muy dura contigo misma—dijo Fate al cabo de un rato. Su voz era amable, pero con ese tono firme que solía usar cuando deseaba que se le escuchara muy en serio. La Enforcer tomó la cara de Nanoha con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarla. Los ojos azules de Nanoha chocaron con aquella mirada borgoña tan llena de amor y resolución que cualquier escusa murió en su garganta—Tú no le has fallado a nadie, Nanoha. Siempre das lo mejor por los demás, siempre haces todo por ayudar a otros. Subaru y sus hermanas, Hayate, todos sabes esto. Sin ti nunca hubiéramos recuperado a Lily o Isis. Sin ti incluso Punisher estaría muerto. Los salvaste a ellos y sé que salvaras a Thoma también, pero no conseguirás nada preocupándote y sintiéndote mal. Sé que duele tener ese poder y aun así no ser capaz de aliviar a aquellos que sufren delante de ti pero también duele cuando te dejas llevar los extremos y te olvidas de ti misma, Nanoha. No voy a recriminarte nada porque no hay nada que recriminarte. Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y has ayudado a otros a salir adelante. Y en cuanto te mejores sé que podrás ir y recuperar a Thoma, y si no puedes sola lo haremos todos juntas. Sin importar que pase la próxima vez estaré allí para ti.

—Fate-chan…—Nanoha sonrió y levantó su mano para acariciar una de las de Fate.

—No eres ninguna clase de máquina para cargar con todo sobre tus hombros, Nanoha—continuó Fate, aunque ahora ella también sonreía un poco—deja de culparte así. Nadie piensa mal de ti. Simplemente no podrían. Cuando algo te supere apóyate en mí y en los demás. Pero no trates de llevarlo sola, porque es doloroso el verte llevar esa clase de peso.

—Lo sé, Fate-chan, lo sé. Gracias—Nanoha dejó que su mirada se perdiera en la de Fate antes de abrazar a la Enforcer con su brazo sano. Fate devolvió el gesto, pero con mucho cuidado de no tocar demasiado el brazo izquierdo de Nanoha. Ambas estuvieron así por un rato, sin hablar. No hacían falta más palabras entre ellas.

* * *

><p>El dolor llego sin que fuera ninguna sorpresa. Thoma apretó los dientes y su cuerpo se tenso contra las restricciones pero ni su cara ni su voz traicionaron la incomodidad que sentía.<p>

—Lamento esto, sé que duele pero habremos terminado en unos segundos—dijo una voz a su derecha—Solo un par de pruebas más y estarás libre por hoy ¿No estás feliz Thoma-kun?

El joven Avenir apenas giró la cabeza para encontrar su mirada con la de su interlocutor, pero no respondió. El hombre soltó un suspiro resignado y se giró para hablarle algo a la persona que tenía al lado. Ambos estaban detrás de una terminarl de control, mirando hacia Thoma que restringido en sus movimientos estaba acostado en una plancha metálica. Varios aparatos de diversa naturaleza le apuntaban, lo pinchaban o tomaban datos. A su alrededor todo era una frenética actividad de personas en batas blancas y él. Fortis Hückebein era el único que no llevaba una bata blanca pero se movía con una seguridad y autoridad que lo señalaban como el jefe. La misma rutina de los últimos 7 días, una rutina que ya se había vuelto tan repetitiva que Thoma ni siquiera se molestaba. Miró sobre su mesa, donde la Cruz de Plata flotaba retenida. Todo era por aquel libro negro. Un libro que estaba empezando a odiar.

—Intenta hacerlo más suavemente ¿De acuerdo?—dijo Fortis mirando al joven pero hablándole a su subordinado—no hay necesidad de dañar demasiado a nuestro sujeto de pruebas.

—Entendido ¿Deberíamos tomar una muestra de sangre hoy también?

—No creo que haga mucha diferencia pero adelante.

No se habló demasiado mientras se terminaban las otras pruebas. Fortis estudió los resultados por encima pero los datos confirmaban muchas de sus sospechas. Aun así dejó que el equipo procediera como deseaba. En todo ese tiempo Thoma no dijo nada ni respondió a los comentarios del otro Eclipse Driver. "Este trato de silencio me está empezando a fastidiar" pensó Fortis cuando las pruebas finalizaron y el equipo procedió a liberar a Thoma "No sé que es peor ¿Él que nunca dice nada o Aru que nunca se calla?"

—Ya hemos terminado por hoy. DeVille te acompañará ahora y Stella te llevará de comer ¿Hay algo que desees? Stella dijo que podía prepararte cualquier cosa que quisieras—dijo el hombre cuando el joven se puso de pie a su lado. Por toda respuesta Thoma lo miró fríamente antes de apartar los ojos. Fortis reprimió el impulso de darse un golpe en la frente—Como quieras pero esa actitud no te conseguirá nada, Thoma-kun. Deberías ya rendirte y aceptar la oferta que te hice. Piénsalo mientras comes ¿De acuerdo?

La sonrisa de Fortis apenas vaciló en su rostro al no obtener respuesta. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y DeVille entró por ella con su típico rostro inexpresivo. Miro a Fortis que se encogió de hombros y señaló a Thoma. Sin mediar palabras el otro Hückebein empujó suavemente a Thoma por el hombro y el chico se puso a caminar delante de él. Los dos salieron sin romper el silencio más que con el sonido de sus pasos. Fortis los despidió con la mano hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y el hombre bajó el brazo con aire derrotado.

—Parece que no progresamos mucho ¿Verdad?—dijo una voz cantarina.

—No más de lo que hemos hecho estos últimos 7 días—replicó Fortis girándose y sonriéndole a la otra persona—Es un chico difícil, Karen. No quiere hablarnos, tampoco quiere cooperar. No quiere hablarnos, tampoco quiere cooperar. La única persona que consigue sacarle respuestas es Stella y casi siempre son monosílabos… para serte franco comienzo a dudar de la cordura de todo esto.

—Es una actitud normal. En el fondo es un buen chico, pero esta bajo mucho estrés—dijo Karen con una media sonrisa—Necesita tiempo para ordenar sus prioridades. Mientras tanto ya hemos tomado medidas para que no se escape, así que cuando empiece a darse cuenta de su situación tomara la decisión correcta.

—Suenas muy confiada.

—Tengo experiencia con niños difíciles ¿Recuerdas? En su momento todos dieron algunos problemas.

—No eran ni de lejos tan problemáticos como Thoma-kun—empezó Fortis pero Karen le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna que hizo que se tragara el resto de su comentario.

—No le des más vueltas al asunto. Tenemos todo lo que queríamos y las cosas están saliendo bien. Esto no es más que un retraso.

—Si tú lo dices…

Fortis no estaba muy convencido. Era cierto que habían cosechado una buena victoria en Ruwella contra la TSAB y sus perseguidores. Habían eliminado los cabos sueltos, derrotado a los magos y recuperado la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata. En cualquier otra situación Fortis estaría complacido e incluso feliz, pero con lo que no había contado era con que el portador de la Cruz de Plata fuera a ser alguien tan terco y poco cooperativo. Sin lugar a dudas aquello seria más que un simple retraso pero Karen no lo creía así y al resto de la familia le daba igual por lo que Fortis estaba solo en sus preocupaciones. No era la primera vez.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde están Veyron y Cypha?—preguntó Fortis de repente para cambiar de tema.

—Los mande a hacer el aprovisionamiento y creo que Aru fue con ellos—respondió Karen con una sonrisa más alegre—Se quejó de que la última vez no trajeron pizzas congeladas o algo así por lo que insistió en ir.

—Y tú la dejaste.

—No es como que tengamos mucho que hacer tampoco—la mujer pensaba decir algo más pero una pequeña señal de su dispositivo la interrumpió. El libro blanco que tenía en sus manos se soltó de su agarre y se colocó a la altura de su rostro.

[Detectada una trasmisión entrante ¿Desea aceptar la comunicación?]

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién es?—preguntó Fortis curioso colocándose al lado de su hermana.

[El emisor no es identificable ¿Desea aceptar la comunicación?]

—Ellos otra vez…—murmuro Karen en un tono cansado—de acuerdo, acepta la llamada.

Frente al libro de abrió una pantalla apenas más grande que éste. No había imagen y en lugar de eso se leía el mensaje de «Sound only»

—_Karen y también Fortis. Esto es perfecto_—la voz en la pantalla estaba distorsionada y sonaba cibernética y hueca—_Hemos querido comunicarnos pero no has aceptado nuestras trasmisiones._

—Esto es una sorpresa. Pensaba que no querrían saber nada más hasta que tuviéramos resultados ¿Paso algo malo?—dijo Karen a modo de saludo. Fortis le miró arqueando una ceja pero no dijo nada.

—_Recibimos la noticia de lo ocurrido en Ruwella. Ha pasado ya una semana, pero los otros reportes enviados muestran que no se ha progresado con el maestro de la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata. Algunos estamos un poco preocupados por eso._

—Es normal que algunas cosas no salgan bien en estos asuntos ¿No?—dijo Karen con voz dulce—Solo necesitamos un poco más de tiempo y ya tendremos todo listo. Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—_ ¿Están seguros de poder controlar a este nuevo Eclipse Driver? El poder del Factor Cero es demasiado valioso como para que dejemos que lo lleve cualquiera._

—Estamos experimentando cierto nivel de resistencia por su parte pero todo entra dentro de los márgenes que habíamos trazado—intervino Fortis.

—_En cualquier caso ¿No podríamos hacer algo respecto al dueño?_

—Es poco recomendable ¿Ya han olvidado lo que pasó?—Fortis se cruzó de brazos—solo encontrar alguien que pudiera estar conectado a la Cruz de Plata sin morir ha sido del todo imposible. El actual dueño ha podido incluso sobrevivir en combate unido a ella, tirarlo no es algo que se pueda hacer así como así.

—_Ya veo… ¿Y no sabemos la razón por la cual fue capaz de sobrevivir?_

—Tenemos algunas teorías pero nada comprobado todavía. Creemos que podría tener que ver con Strosek.

—_Habíamos determinado que la 4ta Strosek era un producto defectuoso ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

—Es solo una teoría no podemos comprobar nada al respecto—Fortis intercambio una breve mirada con Karen—en cualquier caso la TSAB tiene el Reactor en su poder. Nosotros siempre podemos sobrescribir las directrices en la Cruz de Plata. Incluso si Strosek es un factor a tener en cuenta siempre podemos disponer de ello.

—_Pero todo ello tomara tiempo ¿No? Mientras perdemos nuestro tiempo en ello el Buró comenzará a hacer su movimiento. Necesitamos romper los secretos de la Cruz de Plata antes de que eso pase._

—Ya hemos derrotado a su unidad especial en combate—dijo Karen agitando una mano—Son oponentes complicados pero no creo que debieran preocuparnos.

—_Otros ya cometieron el error de subestimar a este grupo y pagaron caro su descuido._

—No hay necesidad de la lección de historia pero si llaman preocupados por ello es que tienen algo que temer ¿No?

—_Más bien una idea para lidiar con ellos._

— ¿De verdad?

—_Los últimos lotes de las otras instalaciones estarán listos. Si pudieran probarlos en el campo serviría como una distracción. El Buró estará a manos llenas intentando contenerlos y nosotros podremos ocuparnos de nuestra verdadera meta en paz sin que sospechen nada._

—Así que básicamente quieren que salgamos por allí haciendo una masacre para ganar tiempo ¿Eh?—Karen sonrió de medio lado—Tienen muy mal gusto.

—_ ¿Acaso hay un problema?_

—Ninguno. No me importa lo que le pueda pasar a los humanos—Karen se encogió de hombros—Si los hace sentir mejor podemos proceder de esa manera ¿Eso los tranquilizara?

—_Sería una gran ayuda. Enviaremos los detalles por los canales habituales._

Y con eso la pantalla se cerró. Karen tomó su libro y se lo acomodo bajó el brazo.

—Bueno, eso decide una cosa.

— ¿Estás segura de esto?—inquirió Fortis—Se que son nuestros patrocinadores pero…

—Es normal. Ellos hacen algo por nosotros y creen que tenemos la obligación de devolvérselos—replicó Karen—Es la típica lógica humana. Pero esto no nos resulta ningún problema y hasta puede que saquemos algo útil. Al final podemos estar todos contentos. Además Veyron y Cypha se pondrán felices, odian estar sin hacer nada.

—Claro pero ¿No olvidas algo importante?—Fortis se frotó los ojos cuando Karen volteó a verlo con una mirada interrogante—Seguimos con el mismo problema de antes. Thoma-kun.

—Ya… siempre hay otras opciones—Karen levantó su libro blanco y lo miró brevemente antes de sonreír y añadir en un tono de voz muy dulce—Algunos niños malos tienen que aprender lo que es mejor para ellos. Y Thoma-kun será uno de los Hückebein tanto si lo desea como si no.

* * *

><p>Seguir a DeVille de regreso a su "habitación" era ya casi una rutina para Thoma. El silencioso Eclipse Driver no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento, acompañándole como un guardián silencioso. Thoma prefería ese trato que tener que lidiar con Fortis y sus buenos modales, era más sencillo esconder sus emociones bajo esa apatía que ahora dominaba su carácter. Los dos recorrieron los pasillos metálicos hasta llegar a la puerta. DeVille se hizo a un lado y Thoma paso delante de él.<p>

El lugar era realmente espacioso. Había una mesa con dos sillas a un costado de la habitación también había una cama, un sofá y el centro del lugar estaba ocupado por un patio de luz que creaba una extraña sensación de libertad. Aunque cualquier ilusión de ello se acababa en cuanto Thoma miraba las robustas paredes metálicas sin ventanas. Sin ninguna prisa se sentó en el sofá y esperó. No pasaron más que unos pocos segundos antes de que alguien más entrara en la habitación junto con DeVille.

— ¡Hola Thoma!—saludo alegremente la recién llegada.

—… hola Stella—respondió él sin ningún entusiasmo y dirigiéndole una mirada neutra.

La pequeña niña rubia no pareció afectada por su actitud y entró empujando un pequeño carrito que llevaba una bandeja con comida y algunas cosas más en varios niveles. La niña tenía un vestido verde pero llevaba puesto un delantal blanco y una pañoleta del mismo color sobre su cabello rubio. Puso la comida en la mesa, se trataba de una sopa y un poco de pan, para luego volverse hacia Thoma y sacar algo más de carrito.

—Lave la ropa que traías cuando viniste para acá, está un poco gastada pero pensé que te gustaría tenerla de regreso—dijo Stella entregándole las prendas dobladas y limpias de toda la suciedad que habían acumulado.

—Ya veo, gracias—dijo Thoma tomando las prendas. Sería un cambio agradable con respecto a la ropa casi de hospital que le habían dado.

—Termina de comer pronto. Volveré más tarde para recoger los platos ¿Está bien?—continuó la pequeña Hückebein aun con el mismo tono amable.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes—respondió Thoma.

Stella lo miró unos segundos y frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más pero la cerró y en lugar de eso agitó la mano en un gesto de despedida y salió de la habitación llevándose el carrito. DeVille, que a todo aquello se había quedado de pie en la puerta, no dijo nada pero salió detrás de la Stella. La puerta se cerró con un leve sonido deslizante. Thoma suspiró en cuanto se quedó solo y colocó las ropas que tenía en la mano a un lado suyo en el sofá.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa donde se sentó pero en lugar de comer se quedó mirando su plato con expresión ausente. Aquella situación era ya casi rutinaria para él desde el primer día con los Hückebein. Al principio Thoma casi había esperado que lo mataran pero primero con Fortis y luego con Karen, los Hückebein le habían asegurado que no planeaban matarlo y en lugar de ello lo habían retenido y usado como un conejillo de indas desde entonces. Todos los días lo primero que hacía en las mañanas era ir al laboratorio con Fortis donde esa gente le hacía las extrañas pruebas antes de soltarlo y regresar a su encierro en la habitación donde se encontraba.

El lugar era cómodo, pero Thoma lo sentía como una jaula. Incluso si los barrotes son de oro todavía es una prisión. No había forma de salir de aquel lugar salvo la puerta. Incluso, de poder forzar la cerradura, él no conocía el lugar donde se encontraba ni siquiera el mundo donde estaba. Eso en parte había aplastado cualquier deseo de escapar cuando se dio cuenta, incluso sin necesidad de que Fortis se lo dijera. Thoma estaba atrapado en aquel lugar. Sus poderes mágicos habían sido sellados e incluso sus nuevas habilidades con la Cruz de Plata estaban bloqueadas. El joven se acaricio el brazalete metálico.

De lo poco que recordaba de su último día en Ruwella Thoma solo estaba seguro de una cosa: Lily había hecho algo allí para ayudarle. Ya no se sentía enfermo y las voces en su cabeza habían desaparecido junto con el deseo de destruir. Seguía sintiéndose extraño pero ya no era más una sensación incomoda. Todo aquello era gracias a Lily. Thoma no sabía que había sido de ella, cuando le pregunto a Fortis él se limitó a responder que el Buró se la había llevado y que ellos ignoraban lo demás. Sobre Isis prefirió no decir nada.

Si la TSAB se había llevado a sus amigas ellas estarían más seguras en manos del Buró. Solo esperaba que las trataran bien y que no las juzgaran como sus cómplices. Sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado en Ruwella eran confusos luego de que la batalla empezara a su alrededor pero si creía haber visto a Nanoha-san la maestra de Su-chan por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que ella estuviera en el caso y que sus amigas fueran tratadas con justicia. Aunque ¿Si los Hückebein se habían visto involucrados y la habían matado? Además ¿Qué había sucedido con Frank Castle? Thoma sacudió la cabeza, no tenía ninguna información al respecto y solo podía desear lo mejor.

Aunque aquello era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. A lo largo de su cautiverio Thoma había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que sentía respecto a su actual situación. "Desde aquel día en las minas he estado buscando respuestas" pensó el joven "Luego cuando finalmente me decidí a buscarlas yo casi me había rendido. Le dije a Su-chan que este viaje era para aprender de mi pasado pero en realidad nunca espere averiguar nada. Entonces encontré a Lily y todos mis objetivos cambiaron hasta que me tope con Veyron. Ahora por primera vez tengo una autentica pista para descubrir que paso esa noche en la mina"

Su vida en el pueblo minero había sido dura. Los recuerdos de la infancia eran confusos. Por un lado Thoma apenas podía recordar los rostros de sus padres pero por el otro lado estaba seguro de una cosa: había sido feliz. La vida en la mina era dura. Días de trabajo agotador sin apenas descansos, pero entre ellos la comunidad que había crecido en torno a la vieja mina era muy unida y fuerte. La gente era amable y se las arreglaba para sonreír incluso con todas las dificultades por las que pasaban. Hasta el día en el que aquella tranquila villa fue barrida por el fuego y la muerte.

Incluso ahora Thoma todavía podía sentir el dolor de esa noche en su cuerpo y en su alma si pensaba lo suficiente en ello. En cierta forma había marcado un final y un comienzo para él. Desde sus juramentos infantiles de venganza hasta su racionalización de todo el asunto conforme crecía. Toda su vida giraba en torno a ese momento. Con todo lo que había pasado Thoma ahora entendía algo que quizás no hubiera pensado nunca. El de verdad deseaba venganza. Quería hacer desaparecer a los responsables de traerle aquel dolor. Eso era lo que había deseado desde que tenía 7 años.

Pero en el transcurso de esos años se le habían dado tantas cosas que Thoma había dudado de su venganza. El cariño del que había sido objeto, la amabilidad de Su-chan y su familia. Incluso aunque fuera tan reciente la amistad que había forjado con Lily e Isis. Eran cosas que le pedían dejar atrás su pasado. Luego los Hückebein habían aparecido y su mera existencia era un recuerdo de ese mismo pasado. Y la elección que en un momento quizás le hubiera parecido simple era ahora un dilema terrible.

"Si lo que Castle-san me dijo es cierto, aun no se ha terminado" pensó Thoma "Aunque Lily me ayudara sigo teniendo esa enfermedad, sigo teniendo las marcas del Eclipse. Antes pensaba que todo estaría bien si solo moría y salvaba a los demás de mi mismo pero ahora es diferente. Ahora sé que los Hückebein quieren este poder que tengo, Fortis me lo ha dicho cuando me ofreció unirme a su familia. Ellos tienen que ver con mi pasado y ahora también con mi futuro"

Lo peor era la actitud de ellos hacia él. Desde el primer día Stella y Karen lo habían tratado como a uno más de los suyos. Aquello generaba emociones encontradas en él pero Thoma no pensaba aceptar esa oferta. Aun no entendía muchas cosas pero en su mente se había forjado un propósito muy claro: usaría el poder de la Cruz de Plata. Aprendería a controlar ese libro y usaría su poder para aniquilar a los Hückebein de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué dice el reporte del prisionero?—preguntó Fate mientras caminaba por el pasillo.<p>

—La mayoría de sus heridas ya han sanado. Lo peor es su brazo derecho—respondió Shamal que caminaba a su lado. Estaba leyendo un informe escrito que le pasó a Fate—Aun necesitaría descanso pero debería estar perfectamente bien dentro de 2 meses. Sí se lo toma con calma.

—Tendrá todo el tiempo del mundo en cuanto terminemos aquí—dijo Fate mientras ojeaba el reporte. Frunció el ceño cuando aprecio la longitud del mismo—Por cierto ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Examinándolo detenidamente encontré que el prisionero tenía muchos problemas de salud—respondió la doctora—Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas mal sanadas o solo curadas a medias. Así mismo el nivel de estrés en su Linker Core como resultado del uso de su magia es bastante alto. También estaba mal alimentado y deshidratado… tiene toda una serie de problemas de salud sin duda culpa de su estilo de vida. Francamente estoy sorprendida, su condición es incluso peor que la de Nanoha-chan en la época antes de su accidente y a saber cuánto tiempo lleva así. Hago lo que puedo pero si he de ser sincera creo que ese hombre buscaba matarse lentamente.

—Todo coincide con su perfil. Es su naturaleza el tomar un camino tan extremo.

Fate siguió ojeando el reporte de Shamal sobre Frank Castle. El progreso de su recuperación era normal pero no era eso lo que a ella le interesaba. Como había sospechado Castle era una persona resistente y terca, había llevado a cabo su guerra personal por todo el Mar Dimensional casi al borde de un colapso. Un breve sentimiento de admiración nació en su mente pero la Enforcer no permitió que eso le engañara. Frank Castle era un asesino a sangre fría, solo tenía que recordar lo que había hecho en Saint Valerie. Era un criminal y la única razón para estar tratando con él era lo que pudiera saber o no respecto a este caso. En cuanto pudiera determinar eso sería enviado a la oficina principal para responder por sus crímenes.

—Aunque no entiendo por qué aun lo mantenemos aquí ¿No es un poco problemático?—inquirió Shamal de pronto.

—Hayate no quiere dejar cabos sueltos. Tal y como están las cosas cualquier información que podamos obtener es demasiado valiosa—respondió Fate rápidamente y sin dudarlo—Queremos asegurarnos de interrogarlo bien antes de que salga de nuestra custodia.

—Dicho así tiene sentido…—la doctora se quedó pensando unos momentos.

Fate no dijo nada más. Aun no quería alertar a nadie más de sus sospechas respecto a Castle. La única que lo sabía era Hayate y su amiga había estado de acuerdo en que entre menos gente supiera mejor. Ninguna de las dos se sentía cómoda ocultándole algo a sus amigos y familia pero no les quedaba más remedio. Fate se sentía un poco hipócrita en aquellos momentos. Apenas aquella mañana le había dicho a Nanoha que debería confiar y no cargar todo sola, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella si no eso precisamente? Era doloroso ocultarle algo a ella. Lo más curioso era que había sido la propia Nanoha, sin darse cuenta, la que le había aportado la idea de que quizás alguno de los miembros de la Sección Seis estuviera en contacto con Punisher.

Desde luego Nanoha no se había dado cuenta de eso. En ocasiones podía ser muy densa y ni en su peor momento se le ocurriría pensar que alguien de su bando pudiera hacer algo traicionero. Nanoha tenía una fe en los demás y una confianza en otras personas que Fate nunca había tenido y menos desde que se hiciera Enforcer. Así que Fate había decidido callar incluso a ella. Además estaba el asunto sobre el cual ni ella ni Hayate había hablado ¿Qué tal si el traidor era alguno de sus amigos o de la gente de la vieja Sección Seis? Desde luego en la nueva unidad había caras nuevas pero también mucha gente que había participado en el Incidente de JS. Caras conocidas y amigables, ahora también podían esconder la traición. Fate no quería pensar así y de hecho esperaba equivocarse pero era solo que no podía dejar pasar por alto lo que tenía frente a sus ojos: Frank Castle sabía cosas que solo los criminales y ellos sabían ¿Cómo lo había averiguado?

— ¿Fate?—la voz de Shamal le hizo levantar la vista y vio que la doctora estaba ahora delante de ella mirándola con preocupación— ¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No nada, solo estaba pensando—se apresuró a responder.

Shamal no insistió y ambas continuaron su camino. No tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino. El edificio de la Sección Especial Seis en Vaizen tenía su propio bloque de celdas pero se habían preparado algunas especiales para contener a cualquier Eclipse Driver que se pudiera capturar. Y habían decidido encerrar a Punisher en una de ellas. Además de tenerlo vigilado constantemente y monitoreado, Hayate había insistido en colocar un guardia en el exterior de la celda. Precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo la figura de pie junto a la puerta de la celda.

—Buenos días, Zafira—saludó Fate inclinando la cabeza ligeramente. La bestia guardiana, que estaba en su forma humana, respondió con un simple cabeceo.

—Yo te dejo aquí Fate, Nanoha-chan me pidió que le ayudara con algunas cosas. Cuida de ella Zafira—dijo Shamal sonriéndoles a ambos y dando media vuelta.

Fate se despidió de la doctora con la mano y se dirigió la puerta de la celda. La cámara era de metal, como casi todo en la base, aunque las paredes de la celda eran mucho más robustas. La puerta era igual de robusta, con un teclado para introducir el código de acceso. Fate tecleó la secuencia numérica y la puerta se abrió dejándole ver el interior de una pequeña cámara con otra puerta y otro teclado. Miró brevemente a Zafira, que seguía en su puesto como una estatua y dio un paso al frente. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y ella introdujo el segundo código. La segunda puerta se abrió deslizándose hacia un costado y Fate entró finalmente en la celda.

* * *

><p>Con cuidado sacó el brazo del cabestrillo y probó su movilidad. El yeso limitaba sus movimientos, pero no pesaba demasiado y pudo moverlo con relativa soltura. Hacer movimientos normales no debería ser un problema. Ahora venía lo serio. Frank Castle apretó los dientes y se colocó junto a su cama. Los dedos de su mano derecha tantearon el borde de la misma y ni bien lo tuvo lo mejor agarrado que podía comenzó a ejercer fuerza hacía arriba. Poco a poco aumento la fuerza. En un principio todo estaba normal pero de un momento a otro el dolor comenzó. Frank lo ignoró y continuó ejerciendo fuerza pero el dolor siguió en aumento hasta que finalmente tuvo que dejar de intentar levantar la cama.<p>

"Un tercio de la fuerza normal" pensó Punisher acomodándose el brazo de nuevo "No es suficiente. Mis otras heridas están mejor. Las costillas estarán bien y alguien hizo un buen trabajo reparando todo lo que se había roto por dentro. El dolor no ha desaparecido pero al menos ya puedo tenerme en pie. Si no fuera por este brazo…" Pero mientras las cosas siguieran así estaba atado de manos, una metáfora que no le hacía precisamente feliz.

Castle movió los ojos por el espacio de su celda. La cama y una pequeña mesa eran todo el mobiliario. Había un lavado a un costado junto al baño, hechos de metal igual que el resto de las paredes. Una puerta, ninguna ventana. El sistema de seguridad tenía numerosos sensores y unas cuantas cámaras que hacían que la habitación no tuviera ángulos ciegos o puntos muertos y que él siempre estuviera observado. Un pensamiento de lo más halagador el ver que se tomaban tantas molestias con él. Por lo que había deducido durante esa semana lo tenían casi aislado. Las únicas personas que había visto eran la doctora y la Enforcer que solían visitarlo. Por alguna razón seguía en manos de la Sección Especial Seis y no había sido entregado a la rama principal de Buró.

"Esto es extraño. Entiendo que me dejaran aquí los primero días pero ¿Qué querrán ahora?" pensó Punisher mirándose el brazo enyesado "Podrían haberme trasladado desde el tercer día. Y seguro que hay muchos chacales en la rama principal que piden a gritos mi sangre para ser entregado a los tribunales y hacer un festín conmigo ¿Por qué ellos no me han entregado?" Desde cualquier punto de vista lógico el tenerlo allí era no solo un riesgo de seguridad sino también una molestia. Había algo que ellos querían de él pero ¿Qué?

Punisher no tenía respuesta para eso pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. No era el momento para estar perdiendo el tiempo. Los Hückebein tenían al chico y la Cruz de Plata, la peor situación posible. No sabía que había sido de las dos niñas, pero si Lily había salido del incendio las oportunidades eran que Isis también y eso implicaba que estarían en manos de Sección Seis por consiguiente deberían estar bien. El asunto preocupante eran los Hückebein. Como había temido el poder de los Reactores era monstruoso. Aun le dolía el cuello de la presa que DeVille había usado en él y las demás heridas que le había infligido. El bastardo incluso había recibido una bala blindada en pleno rostro desde tan corta distancia y apenas le había sacudido las ideas. Eran más fuertes de lo esperado, no había estado preparado. Tampoco Nanoha Takamachi, ni ella ni él habían estado a la altura del reto. Las preparaciones que habían tomado contra los Eclipse Drivers eran inútiles.

Pero lejos de desesperarle aquello lo estaba volviendo más determinado. Todo eso eran datos, inteligencia. Podría crear un mejor plan y la próxima vez estaría listo. Pero para ello necesitaba escapar y ahora mismo era imposible. No solo por el brazo, pero también por la naturaleza de su encierro. Sus poderes estaban sellados con un limitador muy poderoso. Y si lo enviaban a una prisión orbital en algún mundo deshabitado le sería prácticamente imposible escapar o eso le tomaría tanto tiempo que para cuando saliera podría ser demasiado tarde. "Pensar en ello es inútil, hasta que algo cambie estoy atrapado aquí" pensó Frank. El sonido de la puerta de su celda abriéndose llamó su atención.

—Enforcer Testarossa—dijo él a modo de saludo en cuanto vio a la persona que entraba.

La mujer no le respondió y entró sin miedo. Era una mujer con un aire muy profesional y un aura de calma. Incluso con su poder limitado Castle se había dado cuenta de que aquella mujer tenía una fuerza mágica enorme. Respaldada por una inteligencia formidable y una naturaleza profesional consumada. Elegante era la pablara que él habría usado para describirla. A pesar de ser relativamente joven era sin duda alguien con experiencia. Los ojos color borgoña de la Enforcer, misteriosos y vividos, se clavaron en sus frías y grises pupilas sin ninguna vacilación, como siempre.

—Buenos días Frank Castle-san—respondió ella con calma dando unos pasos más hasta que ambos quedaron separados solo por la cama. Sus zapatos de tacón haciendo un leve ruido en el piso de acero. Castle, que llevaba solo la típica ropa blanca de un preso, tenía un calzado ligero que apenas si hacia ruido si lo arrastraba.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted hoy?—inquirió Punisher.

—Pensé que finalmente estaría listo para hablar—dijo la mujer.

—Se lo deje muy claro la última vez. No tengo nada más que decirle—respondió Frank—le dije lo que pasó en esas dos ocasiones en las cuales sus agentes y yo nos encontramos. Me he explicado lo justo.

—Sí, su versión de esos hechos concuerda con la que tenemos nosotros pero no es eso lo que me interesa—la Enforcer paseó una mirada por la celda.

—Solo puedo suponer entonces.

La mujer lo miró nuevamente a los ojos y pareció tomar una resolución.

—Para ir directo al grano, ya lo sabemos—dijo lentamente.

— ¿El qué?

—Sabemos que tiene un cómplice. Alguien que le ha estado pasando información confidencial desde esta misma unidad. Así que ¿Por qué no me hace las cosas más fáciles y me dice su nombre? Si coopera con nosotros será tenido en cuenta durante su juicio.

Punisher entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Eso era. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Las preguntas que ella le había estado haciendo esos días, el porqué de seguir retenido, todo. Ellos creían tener una brecha de seguridad y lo habían dejado allí por dos razones. Una, el supuesto infórmate podría intentar ponerse en contacto con él y rebelarse. Dos, esperaban sacarle algo. Pero se les agotaba la paciencia y ahora ella recurría a un ataque más directo.

—Así que es eso. No veo que pueda decir yo. Si ya lo saben con tanta certeza ¿No deberían poder averiguar el resto solos?

—Es una oportunidad para usted, Castle-san. Quizás así logre que su sentencia sea en una estación más cómoda.

—Una prisión es una prisión y me da igual a donde me envíen—dijo Punisher—Si tanto le preocupa un supuesto "informante" entonces le sugeriría que hiciera su trabajo en lugar de pedirme que lo haga por usted. Ya es bastante molesto tener que matarme haciendo gratis lo que a usted y sus compañeros les pagan por hacer.

— ¿Es esa su respuesta definitiva?—inquirió la Enforcer.

—Es lo único que tengo que decirle.

—Una lástima. Esperaba poder razonar con usted—la Enforcer negó con la cabeza—aun después de todos estos años usted era un Enforcer. Esperaba que no lo hubiera olvidado.

—Y no lo he hecho, créame—replicó Frank—Aun recuerdo todo. A decir verdad no sé como lo soportaba. Todas esas reglas, el papeleo. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado en detalles cuando el trabajo de verdad estaba allí afuera.

—…Eso está completamente fuera de la cuestión—dijo Fate—Hay ciertas líneas que no se deben cruzar. Usted no ha hecho más que convertirse en aquello que supuestamente combate. Sin esas reglas y métodos defender la ley no es más que violencia y caos.

—Ya lo es. Intentan disfrazar sus propias ineficiencias poniéndose trabas y nunca hacen el trabajo correcto.

—Eso solo hace su método más fácil. No el más adecuado. Si fuera por allí haciendo lo que usted hace, muchas buenas personas que hoy están a mi lado hubieran muerto—dijo la mujer con un tono ligeramente más apasionado—las desgracias personales no nos dan ningún derecho a aplastar a otros por satisfacer un deseo egoísta. No importa a cuantos criminales mate, ninguna de esas muertes le devolverá lo que ha perdido.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos, mirándose mutuamente.

—No somos tan diferentes usted y yo, Enforcer Testarossa—dijo Castle finalmente—No importa a cuántos de ellos detenga o cuántos niños salve. Nada le devolverá la familia que usted perdió, Fate Testarossa. Leí al respecto. El caso de su madre lo llevaba un amigo mío antes de que dejara la fuerza. No soy el único que busca algo ¿No es así? La diferencia entre usted y yo, es que uno de los dos se pudo aferrar a algo de luz cuando el abismo se abrió para tragarnos.

Fate Testarossa no dijo nada. Su mirada borgoña era del todo insoldable, pero las manos apretadas destruían la calma que deseaba mantener. No obstante su mirada nunca dejo la suya, en ningún momento durante lo que parecieron varios minutos.

—Si eso es todo entonces realmente lo lamento, Castle-san—dijo la Enforcer finalmente—en unos seis días a partir de hoy será escoltado a una prisión orbital donde se le informara del momento de su juicio.

Ella se dio media vuelta y salió de la celda sin volver a mirarlo. Frank Castle siguió con la mirada su camino hasta que la puerta blindada se cerró tras de ella obstruyéndole la vista. "¿Seis días? Perfecto" pensó Punisher "Entonces necesito salir de aquí antes que eso pasé.

* * *

><p>—Listo ya terminé. Quedó bastante bien ¿No crees Lily?—dijo Isis dejando a un lado sus instrumentos de costura y mostrando el resultado con una sonrisa bastante alegre.<p>

_"Sí… está muy linda"_ respondió Lily forzándose a si misma para sonreír levemente.

—Lo suponía. A ti te van mejor los colores claros—continuo la joven sastre— ¿Quieres que intente hacer una falda al juego? Es aburrido llevar siempre la misma ropa.

_"Está bien, gracias Isis"_

La joven de ojos dorados reprimió un suspiro y bajó la prenda de vestir que acababa de terminar ¿Acaso Lily no sabía que cada vez que hablaba con su mente dejaba ir sus sentimientos? Incluso sin eso era obvio que la joven de cabello claro estaba completamente perdida en otros pensamientos y que ninguno de sus intentos hasta ahora le había conseguido sacar una verdadera sonrisa. Era un poco frustrante.

—No tienes que fingir sabes. Si no quieres dímelo—dijo Isis mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

_"No, no es eso"_ se apresuró a negar Lily agitando las manos_ "De verdad que quiero"_

Su débil sonrisa casi vaciló ante la mirada tan perspicaz que Isis le dirigió pero consiguió aguantar hasta que ella apartó la vista para volver a dirigirla a las telas a sus pies. Lily dejo de esforzarse en cuanto su amiga quitó la mirada. Apreciaba lo que Isis intentaba hacer y el que no la hubiera dejado sola pero nada parecía capaz de levantar sus ánimos. Acostada en aquella cama en la que se había visto casi atrapada los últimos días Lily se dejó caer de nuevo contra las almohadas. De no ser por Isis aquel lugar sin dura sería mucho peor de lo que ya era.

Desde que despertara allí aquello había sido toda una experiencia. En un principio había estado asustada cuando se había despertado en un lugar que no conocía, rodeada por unas personas con batas blancas. Por un aterrador momento había pensado que volvía a estar en las manos de aquella gente en las instalaciones y de haber podido hubiera gritado a pleno pulmón. Por fortuna uno de los doctores, una mujer de cabello rubio, se había percatado de su incomodidad y había alejado a los demás de ella. Al final Lily consiguió suficiente confianza como para escuchar y cuando Isis finalmente entro a verla fue cuando pudo calmarse de verdad. No era como si su situación fuera mejor, pero al menos no estaba sola.

Entre sus recuerdos y las explicaciones Lily había podido reconstruir lo que había pasado luego de que finalmente recordara su función como Reactor. La doctora, que se presentó como Shamal, le había asegurado que no pensaban hacerle nada y que necesitaban mantenerla en observación por unos días. Luego de eso la habían trasladado a una habitación más cómoda. Incluso Isis se las había arreglado para que la pusieran a ella también y no la había dejado en aquellos días que siguieron. Las habían acomodado en una habitación muy luminosa y espaciosa, con dos camas, una pequeña salita y varios muebles de madera. A un costado tenían unas ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz todo el día. Era un lugar bastante más agradable de lo que Lily había visto hasta ahora pero… Estaba el hecho innegable de que Thoma no estaba.

Cuando había preguntado por él Isis le dijo que ella tampoco sabía. Fue hasta que Nanoha-san se había presentado. Lily la recordaba brevemente de su batalla con Thoma y los otros sujetos y en un principio le había sentido algo de miedo pero aquella emoción no perduro. Ella les había explicado a Lily e Isis la totalidad de su situación y lo que podría pasar de ahora en adelante. También se había disculpado por no haber podido salvar a Thoma aunque Lily no la culpaba de nada e Isis tampoco. A decir verdad la gente de la Sección Especial Seis le parecía gente muy amable y en eso encontraba un descanso.

Lily miró su brazalete. El recuerdo del pacto que ella y Thoma sellaran esa noche en las ruinas. Un pacto que ella misma no había entendido del todo hasta ese día cuando Thoma perdiera el control. Parecía mentira que apenas hubiera pasado tiempo. Esos pocos días con Thoma se sentían más intensos y reales que toda su existencia desde su "creación". Ahora Lily sabía que no era como los demás, a ella la habían hecho para unirse a la Cruz de Plata y ayudar a su portador pero algo había estado mal con ella desde el principio, por eso nunca pudo completar a un maestro para la Cruz de Plata. Hasta que finalmente ella misma decidió olvidarlo todo y sellar sus recuerdos. Atrapada en ese olvido Thoma la había sacado de allí y ella le había convertido en el maestro que tanto había fallado en crear. Unos leves golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Lily e Isis.

—Con su permiso—dijo una voz desde el otro lado.

_"Nanoha-san, Shamal-san. Buenos días"_ saludo Lily en cuanto vio a ambas mujeres en la puerta.

—Buenos días Lily-chan, Isis-chan—saludo Nanoha sonriendo amablemente. Isis se limitó a devolverle un seco "hola" antes de seguir en lo suyo. Nanoha soltó una risilla pero no pareció darle mayor importancia al frío recibimiento—Parece que Isis-chan encontró algo en lo que ocuparse.

—Lo hubiera hecho antes pero no me habían devuelto mi equipaje—replicó Isis.

—Lo siento pero teníamos que revisarlo bien. Era una escena del crimen, agradece que pudiéramos devolvértelo tan pronto—dijo Nanoha con un falso tono estricto.

—… gracias—masculló Isis apartando la mirada.

—Es bueno ver que Isis-chan esta siempre llena de energía—dijo Shamal tapándose la boca para contener una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia Lily— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, Lily-chan?

_"Estoy bien"_ respondió Lily _"Ya no me duele el pecho"_

—Eso es excelente. Voy a tener que revisarte ¿De acuerdo? No tardare demasiado.

_"No hay problema"_

La doctora se acerco hacia ella y Lily no pudo evitar estremecerse ligeramente. Sabía que Shamal-san era de confianza y hasta ahora no le había hecho nada malo pero le bastaba con ver esa bata blanca como para traer recuerdos que ella preferiría haber olvidado. La doctora desde luego lo había notado y se movía despacio, siempre pidiendo permiso antes de hacer nada y tratando de mantener una conversación ligera con Lily para que no se concentrara en su miedo. Como siempre la doctora fue rápida y todo termino sin complicaciones.

—Bueno, parece ser que ya te has recuperado casi por completo—dijo Shamal separándose de ella. Se giró hacia Nanoha—No tengo nada que objetar como su médico. Así que adelante, Nanoha-chan.

—Gracias Shamal-san—respondió la mujer de la coleta.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando?—inquirió Isis que finalmente dejo sus telas y se puso de pie junto a la cama de Lily.

—A decir verdad es que hoy queríamos pedirle un favor especial a Lily-chan—dijo Nanoha mirándolas a ambas. Lily no dijo nada pero se sentía curiosa.

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

—Sabemos que Lily-chan tiene alguna relación con los que capturaron a Thoma. Desde luego ella es una víctima y nunca pesaríamos considerarla como uno de sus cómplices—se apresuró a decir la Instructora al ver que Isis abría la boca—pero la relación existe. Además con lo que ha pasado recientemente algunos de nuestros expertos han llegado a una conclusión interesante y que desearíamos comprobar. Pero para eso necesitaríamos tu ayuda Lily-chan.

_"¿De qué se trata?"_ preguntó Lily con cautela. No le había pasado por alto que Nanoha no le había dicho lo que tendría que hacer. A Isis tampoco a juzgar por su ceño fruncido. Shamal por su lado se mantenía aparte pero atenta.

—Creemos que Lily-chan podría ayudarnos a recuperar a Thoma-kun—dijo Nanoha finalmente—No es una garantía, pero si ambos tienen un enlace como Lily-chan dijo, entonces las posibilidades de que eso ocurra son altas. E incluso si ese no fuera el caso hay algo más que podríamos hacer—la mirada azul de la Instructora ahora estaba fija en Lily—creemos que con la ayuda de Lily-chan podríamos finalmente romper el secreto del Eclipse. Encontrar una manera de eliminar el virus, una vacuna o incluso una cura. Por eso necesitamos que Lily-chan acceda a que nuestro equipo realice algunas pruebas con ella.

El silencio que siguió a la declaración de Nanoha no fue muy largo. Lily se había quedado callada digiriendo aquellas palabras ¿Una oportunidad de ayudar a Thoma? Solo por eso ella hubiera aceptado pero había sido la última parte la que le había hecho dudar ¿Pruebas? Los recuerdos de su estadía en las instalaciones volvieron a su mente. Sabía que esas personas de aquel lugar y las que ahora estaban con ella no eran las mismas pero una parte de su corazón temía aquello. El dolor, la soledad, el sufrimiento pero ¿Y sí conseguía salvar a Thoma? Aquella idea era tentadora, no obstante no había garantías podría ser como antes una serie incesante de fracasos ¿Qué debía hacer? Antes de que pudiera decir algo Isis se le adelanto.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—exclamó la joven de cabello purpura que se movió para colocarse entre Nanoha y Lily— ¡Piensan usar a Lily como un instrumento de investigaciones medicas! ¡¿Qué clase de petición es esa?

—…Lo lamento—Nanoha pronunció esas palabras al tiempo que se inclinaba delante de Isis, agachando la mitad superior de cuerpo—Sé que es injusto de nuestra parte pedirles algo como esto. Fue mi culpa que Thoma-kun fuera capturado, no pude protegerlo ni a él ni a Lily-chan o a Isis-chan. Por eso me disculpo—se enderezó y se llevó una mano al hombro que tenía inmovilizado—Ahora mismo yo no puedo hacer nada más que venir aquí y hacer esta proposición pero, de verdad necesitamos la ayuda de Lily-chan. Y cuando llegue el momento salvaremos a Thoma-kun cueste lo que cueste.

—Aun si lo dice así…—Isis apartó la mirada.

_"Está bien"_ la voz mental de Lily sorprendió a los presentes. Tres pares de miradas se clavaron en la joven que parecía haber tomado una decisión _"Sí es para ayudar a Thoma, entonces quiero hacerlo"._

—Lily ¿Estás segura de esto?—preguntó Isis.

_"Completamente. Thoma me salvo de ese horrible lugar y todos estos días yo solo le he provocado sufrimiento"_ respondió Lily con calma_ "Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a que regrese con la gente que es importante para él, entonces estaré bien. Puedo hacerlo"._

—Te prometo que no será nada brutal, Lily-chan—intervino Shamal—lo haremos con todo el cuidado que se pueda y tú siempre tendrás el control. Iremos en todo esto sin prisas.

—Además Isis-chan también podrá estar presente—añadió Nanoha—ya hablamos con tu familia y ellos dicen que si tú estás de acuerdo puedes quedarte.

—… si Lily no tiene ningún problema entonces yo tampoco—dijo Isis finalmente—así que tendré que quedarme aquí y asegurarme que jueguen limpio.

—La teniente Vita se encargará de examinarte lo más pronto posible, pero será bueno tenerte con nosotros Isis-chan—dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa, extendió la mano sana y acaricio la cabeza de la joven de ojos dorados que se retorció pero no se resistió.

_"Gracias Isis"_ le dijo Lily sonriéndole suavemente lo cual solo consiguió que la aludida terminara de sonrojarse. Lily soltó una risilla y por primera vez en varios días se permitió tener un poco de esperanza.

* * *

><p>La puerta del laboratorio se abrió sin ningún ruido cuando introdujo el código de seguridad. Con alivio dio unos pasos en el interior sin molestarse en encender las luces. El anuncio que habían hecho tan solo 3 días antes era de lo peor que podría haberle pasado. Desde el principio sabía que aquella situación tenía una cuenta regresiva pero ahora se había vuelto mucho más apremiante. Finalmente alcanzó su objetivo. Suspendido en un tubo de cristal estaba el dispositivo que había llegado a buscar. Al lado de este contenedor había otro con un pequeño dispositivo también en reparaciones pero él lo ignoró, solo le interesaba uno el que tenía forma de cruz.<p>

Activó una de las terminales y se puso a teclear con rapidez. Ya se había comprado un pasé con las cámaras así que necesitaba hacer esto con cuidado, no se podía permitir el lujo de que alguien descubriera lo que estaba haciendo. El problema era que él no era un informático tan bueno como los demás que trabajaban allí. Podía compensar su falta de destreza con cuidado y tacto pero al final esto sería en extremo peligroso. Se pasó una mano por la frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudado. Se permitió una sonrisa y respiro hondamente para serenarse. No era el momento para estar nervioso.

—Vamos, vamos… actívate Soulbreaker—murmuró entre dientes. Finalmente la pantalla mostro la actividad que deseaba. Los del departamento técnico habían reparado las fallas mecánicas en el dispositivo pero no habían podido pasar la encriptación de su IA. La pantalla frente a él lo ponía de manifiesto.

«No register master. Access denied»

No se dejó intimidar. Ingresó una nueva secuencia de datos. El truco era que ahora mismo no tenía manera de romper la encriptación. Por fortuna sabía que podía interactuar con el dispositivo. Solo necesitaba que escuchara, literalmente.

—Activa reconocimiento por voz—dijo finalmente con voz clara pero no muy fuerte—código de seguridad 318. Contraseña: María.

«Password accepted. Access granted. Good to see you again»

—Es bueno saber de ti también Soulbreaker—se permitió una ligera sonrisa antes de continuar—No tenemos demasiado tiempo. La situación es crítica. Subiré unos datos a tu sistema, archívalos y espera actividad en unas 60 horas. Tú amo está en problemas y va a necesitar una mano.

«Understood»

La programación de un dispositivo armado era comparativamente menos compleja que un dispositivo inteligente pero en materia de interface la IA era proclive a desarrollar una cierta tendencia de "lealtad" hacia los amos que registraban su usuario. El término no era correcto ya que la maquina en si era incapaz de sentir o tener ideas como traición. Soulbreaker estaba haciendo lo que su programación le indicaba, servir a su amo de cualquier manera posible. Incluso ahora el dispositivo no abría su pesada barrera más que gracias al código de autorización que le había dado.

La transferencia se completó sin mayores sobresaltos y él se apresuró a borrar todos los datos que pudieran haberse quedado grabados en la terminal que había usado. Una vez hecho esto se movió deprisa. Aun tenía un par de cosas que hacer y la noche no duraría para siempre. No había nadie de guardia en aquella sección de laboratorio y las pocas personas que aun trabajan lo hacían en otras zonas de la base. Aun así no quería que alguien lo encontrara por allí, incluso si podía justificar su presencia. Terminó su segunda labor y salió del lugar tan calladamente como había entrado.

La comandante Yagami lo había anunciado 3 días antes. No había hecho grandes ceremonias al respecto, solo lo había dicho. Frank Castle abandonaría las instalaciones de la Sección Especial Seis en menos de una semana. La noticia le había tomado por sorpresa y le había requerido tiempo el pensar e implementar la estrategia adecuada. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitir que Frank Castle fuera puesto en prisión. No con lo que estaba en juego. Solo podía esperar haber hecho bien su parte.

—Lo juro por Dios Frank. Hay días en los que no sé porque me llamas "Microchip".

* * *

><p>Así que al final el viejo asistente de Punisher regresa para ayudar a su jefe. Solo esperemos que lo logre… ¿O deberíamos agradecer que este encerrado? No lo sé y lo dejo a su juicio lectores. Yo procuraré seguir escribiendo y espero que alguien encuentre placentera su lectura. Los veo en la próxima actualización.<p> 


	10. Celada

Por alguna razón hoy no tengo tanto material, así que vamos directo al grano.

* * *

><p><strong>X – Celada<strong>

El fuego no se reflejaba en aquel filo negro como la noche. Las espadas se movieron a una velocidad imposible y ella no pudo más que intentar bloquear el golpe. Sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes. Su vista quedo nublada por sangre y fuego, los filos negros estaban ahora manchados de rojo sangre, rojo de su sangre. No dolía, no oía nada, pero veía a su oponente irguiéndose sobre ella con una sonrisa llena de desprecio y la mirada de su único ojo visible con ese brillo de victoria. Ahora caía en un profundo abismo, siempre mirando hacia su oponente. Había perdido ¿Sería esto la muerte?

— ¡Signum!

Con un movimiento súbito la guerrera Belka abrió los ojos. Una luz de un blanco segador golpeó sus retinas y tuvo que volverlos a cerrar casi de inmediato pero sus demás sentidos comenzaron a proporcionarle información al mismo tiempo que varias preguntas empezaban a resonar por toda su cabeza. Oía unas voces a su alrededor, le parecían familiares pero le costaba entender lo que decían. Sentía su cuerpo magullado y entumecido pero al intentar moverse varias punzadas de dolor la hicieron desistir de su empeño ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó hablar pero apenas consiguió soltar unos murmullos ininteligibles, su cuerpo no le respondía. Las voces a su alrededor se calmaron cuando otra voz se impuso y Signum agradeció el silencio, tenía que volver a abrir los ojos, despacio esta vez.

Nuevamente la guerrera abrió sus ojos y el blanco inundó sus retinas pero se obligó a soportarlo y a continuar mirando. Todo estaba borroso y Signum parpadeó varias veces para aclararse la mirada, sintió un peso apoyarse en la cama a su izquierda, cerca de su cabeza y un rostro apareció en su campo visual. Su vista se fue aclarando permitiéndole reconocer una pequeña figura con unos grandes y tristes ojos azules enmarcados por un cabello rojo intenso. Ella conocía aquel rostro.

— ¿Dónde…?—intento murmurar pero su voz, bastante quebradiza, murió en su garganta.

— ¡Signum! ¿Estás bien? Somos Agito y Rein ¿Nos reconoces?

En ese momento la vista de la guerrera regresó ya del todo y pudo enfocar finalmente a su alrededor. El primer rostro que había visto era el de su dispositivo unisono, Agito, que la miraba con los ojos brillantes como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar. A su lado, un poco más atrás, Signum pudo distinguir el cabello claro y los ojos de Rein que también parecía muy aliviada de verla. El lugar donde se encontraban olía a limpio y desinfectante por lo que supuso que estaría en el ala medica. Como pudo Signum se las arregló para sonreír.

—Pensé que… había llegado al cielo y un par de ángeles me daban la bienvenida—dijo a pesar de lo reseca que sentía la garganta—pero al final resultaron ser solo ustedes dos.

—Acabas de despertar pero ya dices cosas como esas—dijo Agito con evidente alivio mientras se restregaba los ojos. Su voz sonaba extraña, como si hasta hace poco de verdad hubiera estado llorando.

— ¡Estábamos muy preocupadas!—intervino Rein con un tono de regaño pero a ella también se la veía aliviada y auténticamente feliz.

Signum volvió a sonreír levemente e intentó incorporarse un poco. Sintió un dolor agudo extendiéndose por su pecho y no pudo contener una breve mueca de dolor. Rein y Agito se apresuraron a ayudarla y aunque el cambio de posición le dolió, Signum se alegró de poder moverse. Miró su brazo derecho y solo entonces notó que tenía una intravenosa conectada a una bolsa que colgaba junto a su cama. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo había pasado. Mirando a las dos pequeñas dispositivos Signum se percató de que si bien Rein llevaba su uniforme azul oscuro de la armada, Agito llevaba puesta ropa informal. La guerrera pensó en preguntar pero una nueva voz la interrumpió.

—Vaya, me fui solo unos momentos pero parece que todo ha cambiado—dijo Hayate en un tono alegre mientras entraba en la habitación. Llevaba su típico uniforme azul y en su rostro lucía una sonrisa tranquila. Se acercó a Rein y le acarició la cabeza para luego dirigirse hacia la guerrera—Lamentó tener que interrumpir tu viaje al Cielo pero… me alegra mucho que estés bien. Bienvenida, Signum.

—He regresado, ama—respondió Signum.

—Rein, Agito ¿Podrían ir a buscar a Shamal y al resto? Estoy segura de que todos querrán ver que ya Signum ha despertado—dijo Hayate a los dispositivos unisono.

—Ah… pero…—empezó Agito volviéndose hacia ella—Signum acaba de levantarse, aun no podemos dejarla sola.

—No voy a estar sola—replicó la guerra Belka. Levantó la mano izquierda y alcanzó la cabeza de Agito acariciándola suavemente. Ella se sonrojó y murmuro algo pero no se resistió a la caricia—haz lo que dice el ama Hayate, yo estaré aquí mismo. Además no te lo he dicho pero me alegra que estés bien, Agito.

—Bue-bueno si lo pones así…—dijo Agito. Con rapidez se separó del contacto con Signum y se fue hacia donde estaba Rein—Bueno ya oíste, vamos. Volveremos en seguida.

—Está bien, no tienes que empujar—protestó Rein cuando la otra comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta—yo puedo caminar solar, espera. Que te esperes…

El sonido de las voces de ambas se perdió por el pasillo y Hayate soltó una risilla.

—Esas dos se llevan muy bien—comentó la comandante. Luego se giró hacia donde estaba la guerrera Belka.

Aunque acababa de despertar, Signum había podido unir ya varias piezas de lo que había pasado. Recordaba todo claramente. Su pelea con la mujer de los Hückebein, su derrota, la caída de Agito y la intervención de Punisher. Todo aquello había sido culpa suya. Había fallado su misión y tenía que asumir su responsabilidad por ello, aunque sabía que a Hayate no le haría mucha gracia.

—Ama yo…—empezó Signum. Pero en ese momento Hayate cortó cualquier apariencia de formalidad y la abrazó en un movimiento muy rápido. La guardiana de la espada enmudeció al sentir el contacto de su ama, la herida de su torso se resintió un poco pero el contacto era suave y agradable por lo que a Signum no le importó en lo absoluto.

—No, no lo digas. Ni siquiera se te ocurra—dijo Hayate con voz leve, sin soltarla. Signum no podía verle el rostro por la posición en la que había quedado, pero sintió algo húmedo que caía contra su bata de hospital—Sé lo que estas pensando y no quiero oírlo. No tienes que disculparte de nada ¿Me oyes? Estaba preocupada por ti, Vita, Fate, Zafira, Shamal, Nanoha, todos estábamos muy preocupados. Sé lo que pasó y sé que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste, no hay ninguna vergüenza en ello. Por eso no pienso tolerar que te disculpes como si hubieras hecho algo malo Signum. Soy yo la que cometió el error y te puse a ti y a Agito en riesgo. Soy yo la de la culpa, no tú Signum.

La guardiana suspiró. Como siempre su ama había visto directamente a través de ella. Había poco que pudiera ocultarle a Hayate y con el paso de los años era más y más difícil. Para su ama ella y el resto eran su familia, Signum misma compartía ese sentimiento, y era complicado poner en riesgo a la familia y vivir con ello. Su ama tenía mucho carácter, más incluso del que ella misma estaría dispuesta a reconocer.

—Hacer cosas como arriesgar la vida es normal para un caballero—respondió la guerrera finalmente—Lo que pasó fue producto de mis errores pero si ese es su deseo no me disculpare con palabras. Pero si con acciones, ama.

—La misma Signum de siempre—comentó Hayate con una risita. Rompió el contacto y Signum pudo ver que en efecto tenía los ojos húmedos, pero le sonreía igualmente—Te he echado de menos.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado…?—la voz de Signum finalmente volvió a fallarle por la resequedad de su garganta.

Al ver esto Hayate tomo una jarra de una pequeña mesa en la habitación y le ayudó a beberse un vaso de agua. El líquido alivio enormemente la garganta de la guerrera y volvió a repetir su pregunta. Hayate desvió la mirada levemente y suspiró. Signum tomó nota de lo cansada que se veía su ama y se preguntó cómo es que no lo había notado antes.

—Sabía que me preguntarías eso—dijo Hayate acomodándose el cabello—Acabas de despertarte luego de dos semanas inconsciente y quieres volver al trabajo.

—Si la he incomodado ama yo…

—No, no es eso. Necesitas descansar Signum—dijo Hayate—Pero sé que no te quedaras tranquila hasta que te lo diga. Hagamos un trato, te diré lo que ha pasado, pero después Shamal te revisará y tendrás que permanecer fuera de servicio hasta que ella te lo ordene ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer eso, Signum? ¿Por favor?

Para la guerrera de la espada lo único que era más fuerte que una orden directa era cuando su ama le pedía un favor. Usualmente eran cosas relacionadas con ella y con su salud, como que se cuidara o que no fuera "imprudente". Signum sospechaba que aquello era influencia de Testarossa, una preocupona a más no poder, pero aunque podía lidiar con ella no podía hacerlo con su ama. Hayate no le estaba dando una orden, le estaba pidiendo que fuera cuidadosa y Signum sabía que tendría que serlo.

—No me sobre esforzaré ni hare nada que Shamal no me permita—aseguró Signum.

—En ese caso confiare en ti.

Hayate puso a Signum al día con todo lo que había pasado. A media conversación regresaron Rein y Agito, acompañadas por Shamal, Nanoha y Zafira. Todos parecían contentos de verla despierta y le hicieron algunas preguntas. Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que Signum comenzó a dar señales de cansancio y Shamal dijo que era mejor dejarla descansar. Agito se ofreció a cuidarla casi de inmediato y los demás tuvieron que reprimir la risa al ver la cara que el dispositivo unisono puso cuando Hayate dijo que de esa forma Signum estaría en las manos de la persona que más la quería. Antes de que se fueran Signum preguntó por los demás pero lo único que Hayate le dijo era que estaban en misión y que la guerrera le había prometido descansar. Resignada Signum se había vuelto a acostar y, a instancias de Agito, cerró los ojos para volverse a dormir pero no pudo evitar pensar que había algo que su ama no le había dicho.

* * *

><p>El aire de este mundo era mucho más frío que en otros, incluso en verano. El olor a quemado inundaba la atmosfera, y el fuego de las llamas iluminaba la noche oscura sin lunas o estrellas. Fate surcaba el cielo con rapidez, sintiendo el aire pasar a su alrededor conforme aumentaba su velocidad. En condiciones normales amaba volar pero ahora mismo tenía una misión. Sin dirigir la vista hacia atrás avanzaba por el aire esperando el mensaje de la nave que flotaba en órbita sobre sus cabezas.<p>

_"Enforcer Harlaown, los tenemos"_ le llegó la transmisión telepática _"Uno se dirige al sur, a unos 2 kilómetros de su posición, el otro va hacia el noreste, 4 kilómetros y alejándose. Le envío las coordenadas."_

Fate apretó el mango de Bardiche, eso era lo que había estado esperando desde que llegaran.

_"Que los escuadrones 3 y 4 intercepten al que huye hacia el sur. El otro déjenmelo a mí. Las soldados Nakajima son las que se ocuparan de enfrentarse al Eclipse Driver, los demás deberán mantenerse como apoyo y no atacarlo directamente"_

_"Entendido, nosotras nos ocupamos de él"_ llegó la respuesta de Nove. Subaru también estaba presente pero contrario a lo que era común no dijo nada.

Fate suspiró y aceleró su vuelo para alcanzar al objetivo. Desde aquel día en Ruwella Subaru estaba mucho más callada e intranquila que de costumbre. La única razón por la cual la dejaban participar en estas misiones era solo para que no hiciera algo más por su propia cuenta, una de sus hermanas o Teana se había turnado siempre para acompañarla y vigilarla. Subaru manejaba lo que le pasaba sumiéndose en un extraño mutismo y trabajando en exceso, era algo que Fate había visto en otros pero igual se preocupaba por ella.

En esos últimos días las cosas se habían puesto de mal en peor. Los reportes de ataques a villas aisladas en mundos no-administrados habían vuelto y esta vez peor que nunca. En solo 5 días habían llegado señales de más de 10 ataques. Hayate había dispersado a los miembros de la Unidad Especial Seis para lidiar con las alertas, utilizando y apoyándose en la Flota Interdimensional. No obstante en la mayoría de los casos llegaban tarde y no podían siquiera encontrar a los culpables. Por algún motivo esa noche había sido diferente y Fate no deseaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

El mundo en el que estaban era una tierra relativamente grande, con solo un enorme continente fértil y lleno de vegetación y vida animal. El lugar era conocido por sus tupidos bosques y sus grandes árboles. La gente incluso hacia sus villas colgando entre las ramas de estos, igual que la que había dejado a sus espaldas envuelta en llamas. Fate finalmente vio a su objetivo, que volaba por delante de ella a toda velocidad. Apretó los dientes y aceleró para alcanzarlo.

Una de las cosas de las que Fate siempre se había enorgullecido era su velocidad. Con el paso de los años había desarrollado más y más esta habilidad y ahora mismo no había mago en toda la TSAB o el Mar Dimensional que fuera más rápida que ella. Con un destello de magia dorada Fate se dirigió hacia el infectado que escapaba y se estrelló contra él, sacándolo del cielo con un sonoro impacto.

El Eclipse Driver dio varias vueltas en el aire hasta que consiguió recuperar su vertical y se dirigió hacia ella con un gruñido salvaje. Fate vió las marcas rojas en su rostro. Alguien completamente devorado por la infección, no había manera de razonar con él y no podrían extraerle ninguna información. Una parte de ella había estado esperando a uno de los Hückebein. Fate levantó a Bardiche y conjuró un círculo mágico a sus pies. El infectado llegó a su altura justo cuando ella finalizó el hechizo.

—**_Thunder Rage_**—la voz metálica de Bardiche resonó un momento antes de la activación de la magia.

Como una autentica tormenta eléctrica el aire alrededor de Fate se llenó de numerosos rayos que iluminaron la noche con un resplandor dorado, impactando sobre el cuerpo del Eclipse Driver que desapareció en una explosión de mana y electricidad. El cuerpo del infectado cayó desde las alturas y desapareció tras las copas de los árboles. Fate descendió al tiempo que enviaba una señal para que uno de los escuadrones fuera a recoger al infectado. Cuando lo encontró en el suelo este aun vivía pero estaba inconsciente. Pocos minutos después le llegó el reporte de Nove y Subaru, ellas también habían capturado un Eclipse Driver pero no era uno de los Hückebein. El escuadrón que se había quedado a buscar en la villa no reportó ningún sobreviviente. Sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta Fate ordenó a todas las fuerzas regresar al Decidido, la nave en la que había venido, y enviar al escuadrón de limpieza.

La reunión de los magos en el área de abordaje no fue feliz. Fate había estado ya en muchas misiones, visto muchas situaciones y reconocía el aire de derrota y pesimismo que había en su grupo. Los dos Eclipse Drivers capturados fueron despojados de sus Divisores y puestos bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad mientras Nove y Subaru los escoltaban en dirección a las zonas de detención. Fate quiso decirle algunas palabras de ánimo a Subaru pero la mirada apagada que esta le dirigió la hizo desistir. En ocasiones las palabras no eran suficientes y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Meneó la cabeza y desactivó su dispositivo, guardándose el pequeño triangulo en su chaqueta negra.

—Muy buen trabajo, Enforcer Harlaown—le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Fate se giró y saludó a la mujer militarmente.

—Almirante Becker—dijo la rubia reconociendo a la mujer a cargo del Decidido.

Con 38 años Alisha Becker era una mujer decidida, directa y con un aire de autoridad innegable. Tenía el rostro delgado y un cabello negro que llevaba amarrado en una cola. Fate nunca había podido evitar comparar a los almirantes que conocía con su propia madre, Lindy. En comparación ambas mujeres eran completamente diferentes en sus aspectos físicos y personales. Lindy era una profesional consumada pero su trato era mucho más abierto y relajado que el de la mayoría, también no era demasiado quisquillosa en cuanto al cumplimiento de las normas. Por su lado Alisha era una mujer más serena y estricta, menos dada a la camaradería o a una charla amigable. No era fría sino más bien distante.

—Hoy hemos tenido una pequeña victoria—continuo la almirante haciéndole un gesto a Fate para que la siguiera—debería estar mejor con ello.

—No lo consideraría así después de lo que pasó en la villa, señora—replicó Fate.

—Las cosas como estas son lamentables, pero no hay demasiado que podamos hacer por esa gente ahora—la otra mujer en verdad parecía un poco apenada por ello—capturando a los culpables y terminado todo este asunto cuanto antes es lo único que nos queda.

—Lo sé y espero que esto ayude a ponerle fin a esta situación pero…—Fate se quedo sin saber cómo continuar pero por suerte para ella no tuvo que hacerlo.

—Entiendo. Por cierto que la comandante Yagami se ha contactado conmigo, desea escuchar su reporte de primera mano en la sala de conferencias de la nave.

Fate asintió y ambas mujeres se dirigieron al lugar. Por el camino se toparon con algunos de los otros miembros de la tripulación que se cuadraron al verlas pasar. Finalmente llegaron a la sala, la almirante entró primero introduciendo el código en la puerta y Fate paso justo detrás. La sala era una habitación oscura con escasa iluminación y una mesa larga en el centro. En una de las paredes estaba el emblema de la TSAB justo sobre la cabecera de la mesa. El proyector del centro de la mesa se activó y una pantalla apareció frente a ambas.

—Buenas noches, comandante Yagami—saludó la almirante cuadrándose y Fate la imitó.

—_Buenas noches almirante, Enforcer_—respondió Hayate desde la pantalla—_aunque aquí aun es de día. Perdónenme que no tenga demasiado tiempo pero si pudiéramos por favor pasar directo al reporte. Luego me gustaría tener unas palabras en privado con la Enforcer Testarossa, si no es molestia almirante._

—Desde luego que no, comandante—respondió Alisha. Si era verdad o no Fate fue incapaz de leerlo en aquella mujer, aunque le pareció que ella apretaba ligeramente la mandíbula al escuchar la petición. Seguro que no era normal ni grato para ningún almirante tener que lidiar con situaciones que no conocían a fondo dentro de su propia nave—Enforcer Testarossa, si pudiera empezar.

Fate le hizo a Hayate un breve reporte sobre lo que acaba de acontecer. No fue demasiado y a eso solo tenía que sumarle el patrullaje desde el último contacto el día anterior. Gracias a esa trasmisión Fate se había enterado de la única buena noticia que había tenido en esos últimos días, la recuperación de Signum. El saber que la guerrera ya se encontraba mejor había sido un alivio para ella. Cuando termino su reporte Hayate y la almirante Alisha intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más antes de que esta última se retirara y las dejara a solas.

—_Has tenido una noche dura ¿Verdad Fate-chan?—_dijo Hayate dejando de lado los formalismos.

—Como de costumbre—respondió la Enforcer— ¿Cómo le va a los otros grupos?

—_Ginga se comunicó hace unas horas, su equipo logró enfrentarse a los atacantes de otra aldea en el Mundo No-Administrado 10 pero no lograron capturar a ninguno. Vita solo reportó una confrontación con miembros de la familia Hückebein pero nada concreto_—Hayate se frotó los ojos—_El Buro está considerando algunas otras opciones en vista de nuestra situación actual si las cosas siguen así._

— ¿Otras opciones?

—_No pienso dejar que lleguen a eso así que creo que mejor te lo explico cuando regreses_—dijo Hayate—_No obstante la gente empieza a querer resultados, no solo la TSAB. Cuando estos ataques lleguen al público la gente comenzará a sentirse insegura y temo que el Buró tome una mala decisión. Quieren que resolvamos esto cuanto antes._

—Hacemos todo lo posible Hayate, pero no hay muchas pistas—Fate no se estaba excusando si no exponiendo los hechos—Shari y Mariel-san han estado ayudando a Teana a desmantelar todos los Divisores que hemos conseguido en busca de sus fabricantes, pero no hemos obtenido nada. La captura de unos cuantos infectados no nos ayuda en nada porque tenemos que vigilarlos y encima no son capaces de decir nada de lo que pudieran saber. Intentamos rastrear otras estaciones de investigación como las de Fedikia o Ruwella pero pareciera imposible. Cuando queremos concentrarnos en ello nos aparece una alerta o algo parecido. La situación es complicada y estamos escasos de recursos.

—_Lo sé Fate, lo sé e intento hacer que la administración lo entienda_—Hayate se veía muy cansada—_Entre todo este caos la única esperanza que pareciéramos tener es Lily-chan. Mariel y Yuuno me han dado algunos datos esperanzadores con respecto a ella pero las pruebas avanzan lentamente. Y esta aquel asunto…_

—Castle será trasladado mañana ¿No?—preguntó Fate sabiendo a que se refería su amiga.

—_Sí, y hasta ahora no hemos detectado nada inusual ni nadie ha hecho ningún intento por llegar a él. Pero no sé si eso debería alegrarme o incomodarme._

A eso Fate no tenía respuesta. Por lo menos con Punisher fuera del camino ellos podrían concentrase en lo que era de verdad importante. Sin que sus sentimientos respecto a él se metieran en su camino Fate entendía que con Frank Castle en la investigación el caso del Eclipse podría complicarse aún más.

—Por lo menos sin Castle en juego habremos ganado algo, Hayate, podemos ocuparnos de este asunto en cuanto tengamos más tiempo—dijo Fate finalmente

—_Sí, aun me incomoda. Pero ya no puede hacer ningún daño_—dijo Hayate—_Quiero que sigas con el Decidido otros dos días y luego regreses a la base para que podamos volver a replantear una estrategia Fate. Estaremos en contacto._

Fate saludó militarmente cuando la pantalla se cerró. Aquel asunto con Punisher era una espina clavada en el costado en el peor momento posible. Por fortuna ya pronto terminaría. Punisher sería trasladado y ellos podrían concentrarse en el Eclipse y Thoma mientras aquel asesino recibía su justo castigo. Fate asintió, aquello sería lo mejor.

* * *

><p>El sol se ponía en el horizonte iluminando toda la base con un resplandor naranja. El humo en la zona de entrenamiento era bastante intenso y la brisa apenas alcanzaba a disiparlo. Nanoha miró las pantallas frente a ella y sonrió. Isis lo estaba haciendo mucho mejor de lo que había pensado.<p>

—De acuerdo Isis-chan, terminamos—dijo Nanoha hablando por el comunicador—Gracias por el arduo trabajo. A ti también Vita-chan.

—_Sí señora_—respondieron ambas en un tono tan parecido que le costó diferenciar sus voces.

Vita e Isis descendieron de sus posiciones en el aire y aterrizaron junto a Nanoha. Las dos magas desactivaron sus Barrier Jackets mientras la Instructora terminaba de introducir los últimos datos con la ayuda de Raising Heart.

—Con esto terminamos la última prueba—dijo Nanoha cuando las dos llegaron a su altura—Ahora solo tengo que subir tus resultados y esperar. Recibiremos la notificación mañana, Isis-chan.

—Entonces ¿Ya no tengo que hacer más pruebas de combate?—preguntó la joven de ojos dorados esperanzada.

Nanoha reprimió una risilla y asintió con la cabeza.

—La verdad no estabas tan mal para una persona que nunca ha tenido entrenamiento militar—intervino Vita—pero cuando empieces a trabajar tendrás que entrenar más a menudo, así que prepárate.

— ¡¿Qué?—la expresión de Isis era desolada—pero apenas si pude completar la prueba en una pieza ¿Cómo que más?

—Si vas a ponerte a llorar es que no debiste insistir tanto en primer lugar—replicó Vita con una media sonrisa irónica.

—Como una Maga Temporal al servicio de la Sección Especial Seis, Isis-chan tendrá que esforzarse mucho—dijo Nanoha—Tienes buenas habilidades e instintos pero también tiendes a ser un poco descuidada y algo precipitada. Necesitaremos trabajar eso de lo contrario podrías salir lastimada si fueras al campo. Este es el camino que elegiste así que ahora tienes que afrontarlo.

—Sí capitana—respondió Isis aunque agachando la cabeza.

—Pero al menos por hoy ya hemos terminado ¿Volvemos adentro?—Nanoha empezó a caminar y las otras dos la siguieron—Lily-chan esta con Shamal-san y Mariel-san, ya deberían estar por terminar ellas también.

Vita se limitó a colocar las manos detrás de su cabeza y a caminar a su lado en tanto que Isis las siguió más resegada y un poco más apagada de lo normal pero aun así se veía orgullosa de si misma. Nanoha entendía como debía sentirse la joven. Luego de que Lily-chan aceptara ayudar al departamento de investigación Isis había pedido formar parte de la Sección Especial Seis. Nanoha pensaba que la joven de ojos dorados también deseaba hacer algo para ayudar a sus amigos y había apoyado la solicitud de Isis ante una Hayate no muy convencida. La comandante finalmente aceptó cuando Nanoha se comprometió a llevar a cabo el entrenamiento y las pruebas ella misma.

Así ella e Isis habían empezado a trabajar para la pequeña prueba que acaban de llevar a cabo. Ser un Mago Temporal implicaba sencillamente que un mago civil era contratado por la TSAB para un trabajo determinado. Se le eliminaba cualquier restricción legal para viajar a otros mundos y se le daba un cierto nivel de autorización para realizar la misión que debían llevar a cabo. Fate misma había sido una en su momento. Nanoha miró su hombro izquierdo, ahora sin el sujetador. Ya se sentía mucho mejor, pero Shamal le había prohibido realizar ningún esfuerzo. Así que Nanoha le había tenido que pedir a Vita, quien acababa de regresar a la base, que la ayudara. La pequeña guerrera Belka aceptó aunque no había parado de refunfuñar por lo bajo.

"Isis-chan quiere ayudar y ha decidido hacer algo. Incluso Lily-chan hace lo que puede con Mariel-san y los demás" pensó Nanoha mientras caminaba "No me gusta quedarme atrás cuando todos trabajan tan duro. Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, Signum-san… todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo y yo me tengo que quedar aquí. Sé que no puedo hacerlo sola pero igual no me gusta sentir que dependo de otros para estas cosas"

Las tres entraron en el edifico de pruebas pero Vita se separó de ellas diciendo que quería ir a darse una ducha. Nanoha pensó que aprovecharía para visitar a Signum pero prefirió no mencionarlo, Vita se ponía particularmente a la defensiva cuando la conversación era sobre preocuparse por su familia o amigos. Así que solo Nanoha e Isis entraron en la zona de pruebas donde Lily estaba.

_"Nanoha-san, Isis, buenas tardes"_ saludo Lily en cuanto los vio.

—Buenas tardes, Lily-chan—respondió la Instructora con una sonrisa—buenas tardes para Mariel-san también.

La mujer de cabello verde llegó a su altura para saludarla. Isis también saludó un poco más alegre que antes. Había tomado un tiempo pero finalmente Nanoha había conseguido que la joven dejara de ponerse tan a la defensiva cada vez que hablaba con alguien de la base. Por su parte Lily había aceptado las cosas más fácilmente, aunque seguía poniéndose ansiosa en las sesiones que tenía en aquel lugar. Nanoha pudo ver que Lily tenía la mano izquierda apretada tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos, seguro que ella ni se había dado cuenta. Isis se alejó de Nanoha y Mariel para hablar con Lily, por lo que la Instructora pudo dedicarle toda su atención a la mecánica.

— ¿Cómo ha ido todo, Mariel-san?

—Hemos tenido algunos contratiempos pero vamos bien—respondió la joven—apenas estamos empezando a comprender como funciona todo y tenemos algunas cosas más que queremos hacer. Informare a la comandante Yagami en cuanto tengamos algo concreto, pero de momento todo luce bastante bien.

—Es bueno escucharlo—asintió Nanoha. Miro brevemente a un lado— ¿Cómo ha estado Lily-chan?

—Sigue con algunos problemas menores pero ya bastante más tranquila que antes—respondió Mariel—A todos nos agrada bastante Lily-chan y ya nos tiene más confianza. Aun así tenemos algunos detalles que queremos resolver… pero no es nada.

_"Etto… ¿Nanoha-san?"_ la voz mental de Lily llamo la atención de la Instructora.

— ¿Sí, Lily-chan?—preguntó Nanoha volviéndose hacia ella— ¿Qué ocurre?

_"Es sobre lo que habíamos hablado el otro día"_ dijo Lily_ "Sobre la foto que había encontrado"_

Nanoha asintió mientras recordaba aquel asunto. Lily le había pedido una pequeña cosa dos días atrás y ella había prometido que le daría una respuesta. De todas las cosas que Lily le hubiera podido pedir aquella en particular había sorprendido a la Instructora. Nanoha había hablado con Hayate al respecto y su amiga le había respondido que aceptaría la decisión que ella tomase.

—Sí, respecto a ello… puedo conseguirla pero si quieres también puedo hacerlo personalmente—respondió la Instructora— ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo tú?

_"De ser posible quisiera llevarla yo"_ dijo Lily mirándola a los ojos _"Es solo que… siento que es algo que debería hacer por él"_

—No es que no entienda…—Nanoha se detuvo. No tenía ninguna buena razón para negarse. Una parte de ella de hecho pensaba que quizás fuera una buena idea. Suspiró—Si estás completamente segura al respecto entonces no deberíamos tener problemas. En cuanto la tenga las iré a buscar ¿Está bien así?

_"Gracias, Nanoha-san"_ Lily inclinó la cabeza educadamente.

Luego de eso continuaron hablando un rato más hasta que Isis dijo que se estaba muriendo de hambre por lo que se despidieron. Lily e Isis fueron de regreso a su habitación para poder tomar una ducha y cambiarse. Nanoha se dirigió a otra parte del edificio. Había decidido aceptar la idea de Lily. Era un pequeño gesto, algo insignificante, pero a veces esos eran los que la gente más podía apreciar. Nanoha dudaba que aquel gesto pudiera hacer mucho por él pero también sabía que era algo que le haría bien en mayor o menor medida. Así que cuando la Instructora entró en el laboratorio fue agradable encontrarse con un rostro amigo.

—Yuuno-kun—saludó al hombre de traje verde cuando lo vio sentado en una de las terminales.

—Hola Nanoha—respondió el bibliotecario girándose hacia ella y cerrando lo que fuera que hubiera estado mirando— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Lo lamento ¿Te he interrumpido?

—No, no era nada. Solo una pequeña revisión. Estaba todo terminado.

—Me alegro porque necesito pedirte un favor, Yuuno-kun—Nanoha sonrió—se trata de la fotografía que te mencione el otro día ¿Crees que podrías recuperarla para mí?

—Seguro pero ¿Para qué la quieres?

—Para devolvérsela a su dueño.

La expresión de Yuuno se transformó en una de completa sorpresa. Nanoha no pudo culparlo, mientras, por el rostro de su amigo la sorpresa dejaba paso a la incredulidad.

— ¿Devolverla?—Yuuno se acomodo los lentes—Nanoha incluso dejando fuera cualquier otra consideración el "dueño" sigue siendo un asesino. No creo que…

—Si tenemos el registro digital no importará—lo cortó Nanoha con seguridad. Luego moduló su tono a uno mucho más dulce—además solo es una foto. Lily-chan fue la de la idea y creo que tiene razón ¿Podrías buscarla? ¿Por favor?

—Sabes que nunca te puedo decir que no cuando me lo pides así…—dijo Yuuno rindiéndose—De acuerdo, sí insistes. Dame un minuto.

—Eres el mejor, Yuuno-kun.

Nanoha sonrió mientras su amigo se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la sección donde habían guardado las cosas de la escena del crimen. El bibliotecario rebuscó por allí hasta que pareció dar con lo que buscaba y se inclinó sobre una de las maquinas cercanas tecleando algunas cosas. Nanoha se acercó por detrás para recibir la foto.

—Ups, lo siento Nanoha, creo que metí la pata dame un momento más—dijo Yuuno cuando la sintió detrás de él. El rubio tecleó otras cosas y se tomo un minuto más antes de finalmente girarse hacia ella—aquí tienes. Ya la he escaneado así que no creo que represente mayor problema.

—Gracias, Yuuno-kun—dijo Nanoha tomando el papel entre sus manos y mirando la vieja foto arrugada. Una foto de una familia alegre y despreocupada, muy similar a la otra que había mirado. Sacudió la cabeza y se guardó la foto en su bolsillo—Ahora pensaba ir a comer algo a la cafetería ¿Quieres venir?

—Me encantaría Nanoha pero aun tengo un par de cosas que hacer—dijo Yuuno con una sonrisa amable—si puedo te alcanzo cuando termine.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces nos vemos después.

* * *

><p>—Los resultados no son buenos, Karen—dijo Fortis alejándose de las pantallas y mirando a su hermana—Nos está tomando mucho más tiempo del que habíamos esperado.<p>

— ¿De verdad?—Karen se acerco por detrás y se asomó para leer la información en las pantallas de Fortis—Pero estamos usando la Cruz de Plata como base igual que siempre. No deberíamos tener problemas.

—No es eso. La otra Strosek le hizo algo al programa. Las funciones están apagadas y a bajo nivel, creo que para prevenir que el sistema automático tome el control.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

—El Reactor es el canal y el regulador de control entre el usuario y la Cruz de Plata. Cuando Thoma-kun entro en el modo de reacción sin Strosek fue debido a que el sistema de defensa detectó una amenaza para su dueño y tomo las medidas pertinentes. Luego el Reactor volvió a fusionarse con él y desactivo estas opciones, permitiéndole a Thoma-kun recuperar el control de su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo apagando muchas de las funciones de la Cruz de Plata. El único que puede acceder a ellas es Thoma-kun y ya que él es tan poco dado a cooperar… no podemos acceder a lo que requerimos externamente y lo poco que podemos ver no es suficiente.

—Eso suena malo—dijo Karen quien no parecía muy preocupada—pero ¿No deberíamos poder recrear a una de esas cosas sin necesidad del libro?

—En teoría sí pero ya hemos tenido muchos problemas incluso cuando usamos el libro como referencia—respondió Fortis, tecleó algunas cosas en la consola—El problema es que en esencia llamamos a los Strosek Reactores, pero sus funciones son mucho más complejas que los que usamos nosotros. Para nosotros el Reactor simplemente incrementa las funciones del Divisor y del Driver, llevándolos a su máxima capacidad. No hemos sido capaces de replicar esta función en otros individuos y cada vez que lo hemos intentado el Eclipse invariablemente destruye a su huésped. Nosotros hemos logrado adaptar esto y Thoma-kun de alguna forma lo consiguió igual pero no sé si tiene que ver con Strosek, con él o con la Cruz de Plata o incluso con los tres al mismo tiempo. Es un caso único.

—Todos nosotros somos casos únicos, Fortis—replicó Karen.

Fortis no respondió pero ambos se entendieron. La familia estaba infectada por el virus Eclipse, una enfermedad que debería haberlos destruido a todos y que, de alguna forma, habían logrado adaptar esa enfermedad a una versión más estable permitiéndoles subsistir a pesar de su necesidad de matar y sin miedo a desintegrarse. Pero lo que fuera que les permitiera dominar el Eclipse no podía trasmitirse. Todos los experimentos en otros sujetos generaban Eclipse Drivers violentos y de corta vida, incapaces de reaccionar y solo útiles durante una batalla. Por eso la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata era necesaria y por ello necesitaban a Thoma. Con el Factor Cero, él encerraba los efectos del Eclipse.

—Al final llegamos a la conclusión de que usar a uno nuevo sería lo mejor—dijo Karen de repente. Se había alejado de Fortis y miraba el contenedor de vida delante de ella. El contenedor era un enorme tubo de cristal relleno de un liquido color dorado que resplandecía ligeramente y que no dejaba apreciar nada en su interior. Karen acarició el cristal con una mano sin dejar de hablar—con su ayuda todo será más fácil. No solo para nosotros sino también para Thoma-kun. Stella le ha tomado cariño, creo que siente que ha ganado otro hermano mayor.

—Sí, será lo mejor—coincidió Fortis que seguía trabajando—pero si pudiéramos tener a la 4ta con nosotros…

—Ya me he ocupado de eso—dijo Karen simplemente, alejándose del contenedor y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿Ya te ocupaste?—Fortis la miró sin comprender nada— ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

—Solo le di algunas instrucciones a Veyron y Cypha—respondió Karen, llego hasta la entrada y se giró para mirar a Fortis con una sonrisa pero con los ojos fríos como el hielo—viva si es posible, muerta de ser necesario. En cualquier caso tú no dejes de trabajar hasta que ellos vuelvan.

Y se fue. Fortis se quedó mirando la puerta y sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. "Sabe también como yo que es más fácil solo matarla" pensó el Hückebein "Pero quiere traerla porque a Thoma-kun le importa. Al final es lo mismo. La realidad es que cuando algo se descompone es más fácil conseguirse uno nuevo que intentar reparar uno viejo y en este caso los resultados serán mejores. Seguro que con esta 5ta Strosek conseguiremos hacer algo mucho mejor"

* * *

><p>Punisher miró el techo de su celda sin mucho interés. Su brazo derecho estaba curado casi del todo y ahora el dolor era solo una sensación entumecida y constante a la que estaba acostumbrado. Desde hacía años que no pasaba un día sin que algo le doliera. Había comido su cena sin apenas mirar el plato y ahora solo pensaba. "No puedo salir de la celda ¿Debería intentarlo cuando me trasladen después de todo?" pensó Frank mirando su brazo izquierdo donde estaba el pequeño limitador que le habían puesto. Un aro de metal que rodeaba su brazo y evitaba que usara su magia, igual que le ponían a cualquier mago que infringiera la ley. Romper el aparato no sería difícil en las circunstancias adecuadas y luego todo dependería de qué clase de guardia le pusieran.<p>

Castle se acomodó en la cama. Todo era lo mismo. Necesitaba salir de custodia y completar el trabajo. Si lo llevaban a prisión salir le tomaría meses, quizás incluso años. Al ritmo que las cosas evolucionaban aquello podría ser desastroso. Se frotó los ojos. Apenas tenía dos semanas en custodia y ya se sentía así. El sonido de la puerta de su celda al activarse llamo su atención. Se sentó en la cama y se giró para encarase a la entrada. Cuando la otra persona entró no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ligeramente en señal de sorpresa.

—Buenas noches, Castle-san—saludo Nanoha Takamachi con una leve inclinación de su cabeza mientras entraba. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

—Capitana Takamachi, no es a quien yo esperaba—dijo Frank. Miró a la Instructora de arriba abajo— ¿Cómo sigue ese hombro?

—Ya está mucho mejor—respondió Nanoha. Se frotó el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha—He tenido otras heridas peores… Lily-chan e Isis-chan también se han recuperado por completo.

Punisher no reaccionó al escuchar los nombres pero sus ojos parecieron levemente más interesados que un segundo antes.

—La Enforcer Testarossa me había informado al respecto—dijo simplemente— ¿Está aquí por lo mismo que ella? Porque creía que habíamos terminado de hablar al respecto.

Nanoha dudo un solo instante pero Punisher pudo apreciarlo y aquello le extrañó ¿Ella no sabía que su compañera había estado interrogándolo?

—No estoy aquí por eso, Castle-san—replicó la maga—Lo que sucede es que vino alguien que tiene algo que decirle.

_"Zafira-san"_ la telepatía de Nanoha fue proyectada de manera que Punisher también pudiera oír _"¿Podrías dejar pasar a Lily-chan por favor?"_

Castle frunció ligeramente el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. La puerta volvió a abrirse y la joven de cabellos claros entró en la celda. Lily llevaba puesta una ropa similar a la que había estado llevando cuando estaba con Thoma pero con una diferente combinación de colores. La joven paso junto a Nanoha, quien se hizo a un lado pero se quedó cerca como si estuviera lista para interponerse entre Lily y Frank. Por el rabillo del ojo Punisher había visto también que afuera había otros 3 guardias además del que usualmente vigilaba la entrada. En su mente le dio más puntos a Nanoha Takamachi de lo que había pensado, la mujer no hacia las cosas tan a la ligera como hubiera esperado. Apartó los pensamientos sobre la instructora y giró los ojos hacia Lily que se había detenido frente a él.

_"Castle-san yo…"_ la voz mental de Lily trasmitía una ligera sensación de no estar tan segura de lo que debía decir, pero cuando los ojos de la joven se cruzaron con los de Punisher ella no apartó la mirada. Inspiró y volvió a empezar_ "Sé que fue solo muy poco tiempo pero para mí todo empezó hace muy poco. Y quería decir, luego de todo lo que paso en aquel lugar y las cosas que siguieron… quería decirle: Gracias"_

Frank Castle no pudo disimular su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de Lily. De entre cualquier cosa que la joven pudiera decirle o sentir hacia él, gratitud era lo último que se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?—fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, en un tono bastante inquisitivo. Lily no se amedrentó por ello, sino que pareció aclararle sus ideas.

_"Como dije todo empezó para mi hace muy poco. Aprendí algunas cosas desde que llegué aquí. Muchos de mis recuerdos siguen en blanco, pero ahora se más de mi misma que antes y estoy segura de que he sido salvada. Thoma me dio su sonrisa y me sacó de aquel lugar donde estaba encerrada, Isis nos ayudó cuando nada la obligaba a ello y Castle-san nos protegió cuando nadie más parecía estar allí. También le estoy muy agradecida a Nanoha-san y a las demás personas de la Sección Seis"_ detrás de la joven Nanoha asintió levemente pero no dijo nada _"Pero me he enterado de que a Castle-san se lo piensan llevar lejos también y quería dejar en claro que aprecio lo que usted hizo por nosotros"_

—No tienes nada que agradecer, niña—Los ojos de Punisher eran tan apagados e impenetrables como siempre cuando clavo su mirada gris en los ojos verde pálido de Lily. Su voz era dura como el acero—lo que hice no lo hice por ti, por el chico ni por la otra. No soy un héroe ni nada parecido. Solo soy un viejo soldado que hace lo que se tiene que hacer. El ayudarte fue algo incidental, no mi objetivo principal. Nada de lo que hice fue pensado para otra cosa que no fuera buscar y eliminar a los Eclipse Driver. Eso es todo.

Nanoha se movió en el fondo cuando Castle terminó de hablar, como si quisiera intervenir, pero no dijo nada. Por su parte Lily había bajado la cabeza, ocultando sus ojos debajo de algunos mechones de su cabello. Frank quiso suspirar pero se retuvo a si mismo. Era más sencillo de esa forma. Nadie debía involucrarse en su guerra, nadie. Al único que había dejado entrar era a Microchip, pero el tipo había elegido aquello por su propia voluntad. Era más sencillo cortar cualquier cosa aquí y ahora que lidiar luego con las consecuencias. Era un soldado, con una misión y no tenía tiempo para nada más. Tampoco podía permitir que hubiera nada más. Había sido un poco duro con Lily, pero era lo mejor.

_"De todas formas quiero decirle las gracias"_ dijo Lily finalmente. Su voz mental era igual que antes, cono ese tono suave y tranquilo muy propio de ella. La joven levantó la cabeza y volvió a enfrentarse a la mirada de Frank Castle_ "Independientemente de sus motivos, Castle-san, nos ayudo cuando lo necesitábamos y eso es algo que no pienso olvidar. Sé que incluso Isis piensa de esa forma."_

—Y aun así… no tienes nada que agradecer—repuso Punisher apartando la mirada.

_"Además quería devolverle algo"_ continuo Lily, se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó lo que parecía un pequeño pedazo de papel_ "Esto le pertenece. La tomé en medio de la confusión, pero no es mía y creo que sería bueno que la tuviera allí a donde va"_

Lily extendió el papel y Castle lo tomó sin decir palabra. Una parte de él sospechaba de que se trataba pero no sacó conclusiones y recibió la pequeña y arrugada foto. Estaba bastante maltratada, indicando que alguien la había arrugado y estrujado pero por lo demás estaba perfecta. Con cuidado Frank la desdobló y la giró para verla. Los rostros sonrientes de su familia le devolvieron la mirada, como un reflejo de aquello que había sido. Se quedó mirando la fotografía sin decir nada por lo que sintió fueron horas.

_"No poder decirle adiós a las personas que apreciamos es duro"_ dijo Lily nuevamente atrayendo la atención de Punisher que levantó su cabeza como un autómata _"Sé que ahora Castle-san será llevado lejos y por eso creo que, además de darle las gracias, deberíamos poder despedirnos como es debido"_

Punisher bajo la mano y colocó la foto a un lado en la cama, dedicándole una última mirada. Con lentitud extendió la mano derecha hacia adelante y, ante la mirada sorprendida de Nanoha, la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Lily, revolviéndole el cabello suavemente.

—Gracias.

Nuevamente la fachada se había derrumbado y Lily pudo ver todo el cansancio que se apoderaba de Frank Castle. Ya no era más Punisher, si no un hombre muy cansado y gastado, con la dignidad de una vieja roca que se levanta en medio de un mar que no deja de desgastarla. Lily solo asintió y, una vez que Castle retiró su mano, se inclino educadamente delante de él.

_"Adiós, Castle-san"_ dijo ella irguiéndose nuevamente y dando media vuelta.

Nanoha, que a todo aquello se había quedado en una esquina, se apresuró a moverse hacia la salida. Miró a Lily brevemente, pero la joven solo se dirigió a la puerta y salió por allí rápidamente sin detenerse a nada. Nanoha la siguió pero antes de irse le dedicó una última mirada a Punisher que seguía sentado en la cama, mirando el piso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—No eres tan malo como quieres parecer, Castle-san—dijo la Instructora antes de salir ella también. La puerta de la celda se cerró detrás de ella.

Frank Castle no se movió cuando se quedó solo. Miro la foto por el rabillo del ojo. Casi había olvidado esos rostros familiares. Lily había dicho que él negaba lo que sentía por ellos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era eso. Castle nunca podría negar querer a su familia, pero pensar en ello no hacía que fuera menos doloroso. Aquella niña que ni siquiera había conocido más allá de unos cuantos días le había recordado a Frank que él también tenía un lado humano. No era solo un soldado.

Volvió a tomar la foto y pasó un dedo por la superficie de la misma. De repente se detuvo. Algo se había quedado pegado en sus dedos. Punisher miró hacia las cámaras de su celda y acomodándose de manera que no pudieran apreciar lo que hacía se puso a examinar la foto de cerca. Vio que una de las esquinas tenía una extraña marca y, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a rascar esa parte. No le tomo demasiado descubrir y retirar la cubierta extraña que tenía la foto y lo que vio debajo le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>Eran solo 6 unidades. Hayate cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras las examinaba. A unos cuantos pasos de ella Yuuno tomaba algunos apuntes e intercambiaba datos con los demás miembros del equipo de Técnicas Caledfwlch. Los 6 Raptores tenían un aspecto bastante imponente. Cada uno era bastante alto y tenían trajes de batalla negros, con algunas piezas de armadura en los brazos y las piernas, de un color azul y blanco. Las caras estaban cubiertas por unos cascos redondos coronados por una burbuja transparente y con dos cristales rojos más o menos a la atura de los ojos de las unidades. La piel que se les veía era clara y el cabello que salía detrás del casco era gris claro.<p>

Las unidades estaban contenidas detrás de un cristal y aisladas del área de control por gruesos muros de acero. Varios miembros del equipo técnico trabajaba en ellos mientras otros operaban programas y registros en la sala en torno a Hayate. En ese momento Yuuno y uno de los operadores se acercaron a ella.

—Hayate permíteme presentarse al doctor Wade Chen—dijo el bibliotecario cuando la alcanzaron.

—Encantada—dijo Hayate estrechando la mano del otro hombre—comandante Hayate Yagami.

—Un placer conocerla en persona, comandante—respondió el hombre. Era una persona de unos 40 años con un aspecto ligeramente descuidado, apenas un par de centímetros más alto que ella—Así que ¿Qué opina de nuestros Raptores?

—Se ven… bastante formidables—dijo Hayate luego de pensarlo un momento—Lo que no acabo de comprender es su naturaleza exacta. El Buró tiene una seria política en materia de armas de aspecto humano como éstas.

—Sí, en efecto. Hemos tenido eso en cuenta durante el proceso de construcción—el doctor Chen hizo un gesto a uno de los trabajadores que asintió y salió por una puerta—Sé cómo se ven, comandante, pero le garantizo que no hay nada humano en ellos. Son terminales para uso general de funcionamiento autónomo, unidades de combate si lo prefiere.

—Es decir robots—intervino Yuuno.

El doctor le dedicó una breve mirada como queriendo decir que encontraba el termino en exceso simplista.

—Es una manera de enfocarlo, sí—admitió el hombre finalmente—Como dije son unidades de combate. No poseen personalidad propia, son controlados por una inteligencia artificial colectiva y están programados para observar y aprender. Sí uno de ellos aprende algo el sistema colectivo hace que todos ganen la experiencia de esa forma los haría más útiles en combate. Son monitoreados gracias a las cámaras en los cascos y puede dársele órdenes en tiempo real, también es posible tener a un operador detrás de cada unidad para misiones en solitario o hacer que una sola persona monitoree un grupo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y el operador que había salido regreso, está vez acompañado de uno de los Raptores. La unidad marchó hasta donde estaba el doctor Chen, parándose justo al lado y haciendo un saludo militar. Hayate pudo examinar la unidad de arriba abajo. En efecto no daba la sensación de tratarse de un ser vivo.

—De momento aun son solo modelos de prueba pero ya pronto estarán listos para entrar en acción—continuó el doctor—Posee una batería interna que le permite mantener funciones ordinarias por 40 horas sin necesidad de recargarse o por un máximo de 60 minutos con todas las capacidades al máximo. El desarrollo de su estructura les permite tener una fuerza y resistencia muy superiores a la humana, lo que los hace ideales para operar en ambientes hostiles. Las placas de la armadura son de la misma aleación que nuestros equipos AEC y para el trabajo en las extremidades superiores usamos como base el diseño del Sword Breaker que creamos para la Sección Especial Seis. No obstante también se le puede dar otro equipo, dependiendo de la situación, y son compatibles con cualquiera de nuestras armas AEC, incluyendo el Strike Cannon y el War Hammer.

—Lo cual los haría perfectos para combatir a los Eclipse Drivers ¿No es así?—inquirió Hayate sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la unidad presente.

—Aun tendríamos que resolver algunos asuntos menores pero esa es la idea—respondió el doctor Chen—La fuente de poder es estable pero su durabilidad aun nos ocasiona problemas. Además están los asuntos del costo de construcción y mantenimiento pero en general estamos seguros de que no decepcionaran. Como es de esperarse nuestra compañía hace lo que puede para que la TSAB adopte esta tecnología.

—Tendremos que esperar a ver cómo se comportan en el campo—dijo Hayate—en cualquier caso los prototipos estarán al cuidado de la Sección Especial Seis. Sé que están ocupados así que no lo entretendré más, gracias por su tiempo doctor Chen.

—Cuando guste. Si tiene alguna otra pregunta no dude en consultarme a mi o a mis colegas—el hombre hizo una pequeña inclinación y se giró para llevarse al Raptor mientras hablaba con su subordinado.

Hayate no comentó nada pero le hizo un gesto a Yuuno para que la siguiera y ambos salieron de la sala de control. La comandante de la Sección Seis buscó un rincón tranquilo en algún lugar por las instalaciones antes de girarse para hablar con Yuuno. Ambos habían tenido que moverse en la noche hasta las oficinas centrales de Técnicas Caledfwlch precisamente para presenciar los últimos retoques a los Raptores.

—Lamento haber tenido que pedirte que vinieras conmigo tan tarde, Yuuno—dijo Hayate sentándose en una banca que habían encontrado e invitando a su amigo a unírsele—Todos están muy ocupados últimamente y no supe a quien más pedírselo.

—No hay problema—aseguró el bibliotecario sentándose junto a ella. Se quito los lentes y los limpió con un pañuelo—estoy acostumbrado a trasnochar. Muchas veces encontramos cosas que requieren traducciones en la Biblioteca Infinita. Arf y yo hemos tenido que amanecer en la oficina varias veces.

—Para mi eso ya casi es algo de todos los días—Hayate sonrió sin mucha alegría—Shamal me ha dicho que a este paso deberíamos mejor mudarnos y vivir en el trabajo.

—Yo lo he considerado seriamente—dijo Yuuno volviéndose a colocar sus anteojos—me ahorría un viaje todas la mañanas, pero en ocasiones uno necesita sentir realmente el suelo bajo los pies, si me entiendes.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja ,ja! creo que sí—río Hayate pensando en la Biblioteca Infinita, un enorme almacén de conocimiento sin gravedad donde uno podía flotar hasta encontrar lo que quisiera—pero quizás a Nanoha-chan le gustaría cambiar de lugares. Ella adora volar.

—Sé lo propondré la próxima vez que la vea.

Hayate asintió con aprobación. Un silencio se extendió entre ellos. La comandante se acomodó, colocando sus manos sobre el regazo y mirándolas sin verlas.

—A todo esto ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a los Raptores, Hayate?—preguntó Yuuno de repente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó ella a su vez sin girar la cabeza.

—Bueno, no me parece que estuvieras muy entusiasmada con la idea—dijo Yuuno.

—No lo estoy—reconoció la comandante—Todo este asunto con las armas AEC nunca me ha convencido. Nos arreglamos para que aprobaran este armamento pese a que es casi lo mismo que hablar de armas físicas. Todo esto es necesario para lidiar con el caso que estamos llevando pero estoy comenzando a sentir que estamos yendo demasiado lejos.

—Solo hacemos lo que necesitamos hacer, Hayate. Sin las armas de AEC sería imposible combatir a los Hückebein.

—Lo sé, pero también consideremos que pasará después—Hayate levantó la vista de su regazo y se giró para encarar los ojos verdes de su amigo—Gracias a Fate la tecnología para la 5ta generación de dispositivos será implementada en toda la TSAB y con la llegada de los Raptores podríamos iniciar un nuevo proceso para tener más armas vivientes. Y sabes también como yo lo que eso ocasiono en el pasado.

Hayate recordó al teniente-general Regius Gaiz. Uno de los hombres responsables por el Incidente de JS. Todo aquello que había hecho fue en nombre de la idea que tenia de justicia. En un deseo de obtener poder, había pactado con Jail Scaglietti para usar tecnología prohibida y poder proteger el mundo que tanto quería. Al final Jail lo había traicionado y toda su cruzada solo trajo dolor y miseria. Hayate no quería que algo así pasara por su culpa.

—He conseguido que cualquier arma que cree Técnicas Caledfwlch tenga que pasar primero por nosotros—continuo Hayate—Nanoha-chan y los demás miembros del grupo de Instructores Tácticos son los que deben probarlas y dar el visto bueno. Los Raptores podrían ayudar pero, una vez allí ¿Qué es lo que sigue? Me siento incomoda con todo esto. Temo que desate un cambio que pueda terminar mal.

—No te preocupes—dijo Yuuno poniéndole una mano en el hombro y sonriendo—Lo has hecho bastante bien. Solo recuerda tus metas iniciales. Además no estás sola en esto. Mariel-san ya ha hecho algunas pruebas y con los datos que recuperamos es solo cuestión de tiempo para encontremos otra manera de lidiar con el problema. Nanoha y los demás también están allí para ayudar, así que lo único que necesitas es recordar que siempre puedes confiar en otros Hayate.

—Lo sé, pero como comandante tengo una responsabilidad—replicó Hayate, no obstante consiguió devolverla la sonrisa a su amigo.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más, una pantalla se activó delante de Hayate, sorprendiéndolos a ambos. La comandante intercambió una mirada extrañada con Yuuno antes de aceptar la trasmisión. El rostro del segundo al mando de Hayate, Griffith Lowran, apareció en la pantalla.

— _¡Comandante Yagami, es una emergencia! Estamos bajo ataque. Los Hückebein están atacando nuestra base._


	11. Esquirlas

Finalmente he podido terminar este nuevo capitulo que les presento. No ha sido uno fácil y tuve muchas dudas durante su producción, pero aquí está. Sin mucho que añadir, adelante con la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>XI – Esquirlas<strong>

Frank Castle estaba acostado en su cama, con la respiración tranquila y los ojos cerrados. No obstante el sueño no le había llegado y era así como quería estar. Su celda era completamente cerrada, no le permitía ver el exterior pero había asumido algunas cosas. Sí las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde sus días como Enforcer, y hasta donde sabía muchas cosas seguían igual, no habría guardia de noche. El familiar que lo había estado vigilando esos días en el exterior de su celda solo estaba allí durante el día. No era que incluso entonces fuera necesario. La celda solo tenía cámaras para la vigilancia. Un sistema de guardia que no dormía y que permitía detectar si algo pasaba dentro de la celda. Usar magia no era una opción, ya que eso activaría precisamente los censores.

Era un buen sistema. De hecho también producía un ligero ruido, ahora que lo notaba. Era como una vibración, la misma sensación que le producían los televisores viejos cuando alguien los dejaba encendidos. Castle podía sentirla solo si se detenía a pensar en ella y la buscaba. Ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo. Ya era tarde, así que debería ser pronto. Se movió un poco. Odiaba las esperas, lo ponían ansioso. Ésta sería su primera y última oportunidad, si fallaba… estaría acabado. Solo tenía que salir adelante como siempre. Pan comido.

La sensación se detuvo tan de repente que Frank tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta. Ni bien lo notó se levantó de un salto, arrojando las sabanas a un lado. El lugar estaba casi por completo a oscuras pero también silencioso. El sistema de ventilación se había apagado, todos los sensores tenían que estar desconectados. Era ahora o nunca. Miró su brazo donde el aro de metal aun descansaba. Tenía que ocuparse de eso también. Pero primero lo primero. Se dirigió a la puerta. Como esperaba el seguro de las cerraduras operaba en un sistema independiente, precisamente para evitar situaciones como ésta. Pero se podía salir si tenías el código. Punisher tecleó un número en la consola de la puerta y esperó. Con un pitido y un ligero sonido electrónico la puerta se deslizó a un lado.

Castle cruzó la entrada y abrió la otra puerta, saliendo por fin al pasillo por primera vez desde que llegara. El lugar estaba desierto y apenas tenía una cuantas luces para iluminarlo. Ahora necesitaba encontrar una salida y ropas para cambiarse. No llegaría muy lejos con el uniforme de un prisionero. Dio unos pasos para alejarse de su celda pero un pitido llamo su atención. Se giró en redondo y detectó un pequeño brillo a un costado de su celda. Al acercarse para examinarlo, Punisher casi sonrío.

—_Is good to see you again, my Lord._

—Soulbreaker… creo que le debo a Microchip una nota de agradecimiento—tomó su dispositivo del suelo y este asumió su forma de espada. Usando el filo y con todo el cuidado que fue posible usar Castle rompió el aro limitador en su brazo. Cuando pudo volver a hacer conexión con su Linker Core se sintió como nuevo—claro, siempre que no lo mate por tardarse tanto.

Un haz de luz lo envolvió y sus ropas se vieron remplazadas por su Barrier Jaket negra. Soulbreaker volvió a asumir su forma de cruz y se colgó a su cuello.

—_There is a point we must go, my Lord, there are some things you most pick._

—Bien, guíame por el lugar. No recuerdo demasiado de cuando me metieron preso.

Punisher avanzó por el pasillo y siguiendo indicaciones de su dispositivo dobló a la izquierda en la esquina. No tenía mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que se había ido. Tenía que apresurarse. Castle apretó el paso pero de repente el sonido de una explosión y las vibraciones consecuentes sacudieron toda la estructura obligándole a detenerse. Medio segundo después las alarmas rompieron el silencio.

"Perfecto ¿Ahora qué?" pensó Punisher. Una nueva explosión sacudió el lugar y el techo sobre su cabeza se combo peligrosamente. Castle apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar una maldición antes de que el techo y las paredes cedieran y se precipitaran sobre él como una avalancha de escombros.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Flechette Shell<strong>]

La calma de la noche fue rota por los disparos de su Divisor. Los proyectiles oscuros impactaron contra un sector de la base militar, destruyendo las paredes y sacudiendo el edificio. Las alarmas no se hicieron esperar y otras dos explosiones le siguieron a la suya, sumiendo la pequeña base en un completo y absoluto caos ruidoso por varios segundos. Veyron Hückebein sonrió y se detuvo un momento para admirar su trabajo. A su lado los otros Eclipse Drivers se movían inquietos pero él los ignoró mientras miraba la base arder y a los humanos y magos correr por todo el lugar.

—_Estas retrasado Veyron, si no quieres venir al menos ten la decencia de seguir con el plan_—La voz mental de su hermana Cypha sonaba ligeramente molesta.

—De acuerdo, solo disfrutaba de la representación—respondió Veyron. Se giró hacia los otros infectados detrás de él—muévanse chicos. Maten cualquier cosa que respire allí abajo.

Los infectados. Todos varones, avanzaron pasándolo de largo y disparando como dementes. Veyron y su grupo estaban a unos 3000 metros sobre el nivel del suelo, ocultos en un banco de nubes. Más explosiones abajo en la base le indicaron que el grupo de Cypha ya había entrado en acción desde el suelo. El plan original era un ataque desde tierra y aire, rápido y brutal. La función del grupo de Veyron era eliminar la pequeña flotilla de helicópteros de combate que poseía la base, mientras Cypha y los suyos procedían a atacar al mismo tiempo el ala médica, las zonas habitacionales y el almacén de suministros. Luego el grupo aéreo descendería sobre el resto de la base y eliminarían cualquier oposición que encontraran.

En opinión de Veyron un desperdicio de tiempo y esfuerzo. Ellos eran superiores. Con lo único que contaban los humanos para salvarse eran los magos y ellos eran los Asesinos de Magos. Simplemente no había lugar para albergar ninguna esperanza. Claro que mientras estuviera infectado tendría que matar para vivir y no sería él quien se quejara. Acomodó su Divisor y descendió hacia el campo de batalla debajo de él. Aterrizó justo en medio de la base.

El aire estaba lleno de disparos mágicos y humo. Los magos de la Sección Especial Seis, tomados completamente por sorpresa, intentaban organizar una defensa en tanto que los Eclipse Drivers se entregaban a una sed de sangre. Con ojo crítico Veyron pudo descubrir varios focos de resistencia. La diferencia crucial era la falta de organización entre los infectados y la disciplina de los magos, de otra forma la batalla hubiera sido completamente desigual.

—Aburrido.

Levantó su Divisor y disparó contra un mago que intentaba despegar a unos metros de él. Le dio al tipo justo en el pecho, destrozando su armadura corporal y haciéndolo caer en un charco de sangre. Se giró con rapidez al sentir un movimiento a su espalda y esquivó los disparos de otros dos magos. Volvió a apuntar con el Divisor y disparó nuevamente, pero un rápido destello de color rojo se puso en el camino y bloqueó el fuego. La explosión le impidió ver de qué se trataba, pero una ráfaga de viento dispersó el humo y reveló a la persona que había bloqueado su ataque. Era una niña vestida de rojo que sujetaba un enorme martillo del mismo color. La maga se giro rápidamente hacia los otros dos.

—Yo me ocupo de éste, regresen y aseguren el centro de mando ahora.

— ¡Sí, señora!

Los dos magos se giraron y se alejaron en el aire sin pensárselo dos veces. Veyron amplió su sonrisa.

—Tú te vez más fuerte que esos otros, maga—dijo el Hückebein.

—Yo soy una caballero—replicó ella—te pediría que te rindieras, pero en estas circunstancias no creo que vayas a escuchar ¿No es así?

—Al menos tienes sentido común, eso ya es algo.

[**Birdshot Shell**]

Veyron disparó con rapidez pero la caballero no fue lenta. El disparo de tipo escopeta salió de la punta de su Divisor al tiempo que la enana de rojo saltaba en el aire y se dirigía hacia él, volando con increíble agilidad y moviendo su enorme martillo con soltura. La maga le atacó con el martillo y Veyron se agachó evitando la cabeza del mismo para poder disparar nuevamente. Apretó el gatillo cuando tuvo a la caballero a tiro pero ésta aceleró su movimiento de giro y desvió los proyectiles con su arma, quedando nuevamente de cara a Veyron.

—** ¡Plasma Pile!**—la guerrera levantó el martillo por sobre su cabeza y este brilló con una potente luz antes de que lo dejara caer con toda su fuerza contra él.

Con un salto hacia atrás Veyron evitó el impacto, siendo repelido por la onda expansiva de la explosión que lo cegó momentáneamente mientras retrocedía e intentaba recobrar el pie para atacar. De entre la nube de humo la guerrera de rojo salió con un destello mágico y le atacó con el martillo antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El Divisor generó una barrera, pero el golpe del martillo la destruyó y Veyron sintió como los huesos de su brazo izquierdo se rompían al recibir el impacto. El golpe le hizo perder el aire y caer a tierra, dando tres vueltas en el suelo antes de poder frenarse e intentar levantarse. Veyron se giró para enfrentar a la enana de rojo mientras su factor curativo se ocupaba de reparar sus huesos.

— ¡Vete al infierno!—levantó el Divisor pero cuando la caballero se dirigía hacia él un Eclipse Driver la atacó por el costado, obligándola a girarse para enfrentarlo. Veyron sonrió y se preparó para dispararle a la caballero que ahora le daba la espalda.

— **¡Gajuu Souha!**

Un destello de magia plateado apareció en su visión periférica y Veyron se giró en un acto reflejo, poniendo su brazo izquierdo a modo de bloqueo. El ataque impactó contra su brazo, sacudiéndoselo con fuerza y envolviéndolo en una explosión mágica. Una erupción de poder de su parte dispersó el humo y tanto él como su atacante quedaron frente a frente, evaluándose. Su nuevo oponente era un hombre alto y robusto, de piel morena, cabello plateado y unas orejas peludas de color azul, vestía un traje azul y tenía guanteletes metálicos. Tenía una expresión calmada mientras su puño seguía en contacto con el antebrazo de Veyron.

— ¿Un familiar? Y yo que pensé que hoy tendría diversión—se burló Veyron— ¿Protegiendo a tu ama?

—Soy una bestia guardiana y tú ya has hecho demasiado daño—replicó el otro. La presión de su puño se incrementó.

—Bestia guardiana, familiar, mago, caballero… al final es lo mismo—Veyron rompió el contacto y ambos retrocedieron un paso—Veamos que puedes hacer.

* * *

><p>Isis era alguien con el sueño ligero, el ruido y las vibraciones la despertaron en medio de la noche. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su cama. El lugar estaba en penumbras, con un poco de luz entrando por la ventana. Isis se preguntó que era aquello que le había parecido escuchar cuando una serie de explosiones y golpes sacudieron el lugar. Por la ventana se pudo apreciar el brillo naranja de las llamas y las luces de diversos ataques mágicos. Aquello le sacudió cualquier rastro de sueño que le hubiera podido quedar. Isis se puso de pie de un salto, mientras en la cama de al lado Lily finalmente abría los ojos y se incorporaba con cara de no saber lo que estaba pasando.<p>

_"Isis ¿Qué…?"_ empezó Lily pero no pudo terminar.

Desde el cielo una serie de proyectiles mágicos cayó en dirección hacia la habitación. Isis agarró su dispositivo que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama y se arrojó hacía Lily mientras lo activaba. El ataque derribó la pared, destrozando los cristales y envolviendo la habitación en una explosión que sacudió todo el edificio, enviando fuego y humo en todas direcciones. Isis surgió del humo en su traje de batalla negro y rosado, elevándose por sobre el edificio y aterrizando en la azotea con Lily en brazos, quien no paraba de toser.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Lily?—preguntó Isis. Apenas había tenido tiempo de activar su Perfume Grab antes de que la habitación explotara.

_"Estoy bien. Solo, es el humo"_ respondió la otra joven intentando controlar su tos _"¿Qué está pasando?"_

Aquella era una buena pregunta. Isis miró hacia el resto de la base tratando de entender lo que ocurría. Había varios lugares en llamas y muchas figuras moviéndose en todas direcciones. El aire casi zumbaba debido a la cantidad de disparos mágicos que llenaban la zona. Aquello tenía muy mala pinta. Isis se alejó del borde de la azotea, lo mejor sería buscar a alguien o contactar con alguno de los oficiales antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

—Lily tenemos que movernos ¿Puedes volar?

_"No hay problema"_ Lily activó su traje de batalla, blanco con una única media negra larga en la pierna derecha y un guante negro en su mano izquierda.

Un Eclipse Driver las notó antes de que pudieran moverse. El infectado apareció sobre el borde de la azotea como si hubiera saltado desde abajo. Sus marcas de alas rojas eran visibles por la mitad de su cuerpo, como siempre desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Los ojos eran dos orbes rojos desorbitados y en su mano esgrimía un Divisor en forma de rifle con una cuchilla. El infectado atacó sin mediar palabra.

— **¡Black Perfume No.5: Rumbling Sparrow!**

Las esferas en los guanteletes de Isis brillaron cuando su magia se activó. Un breve resplandor magenta iluminó su magia cuando Isis liberó el perfume del contenedor y agarraba a Lily con la otra mano. El humo asumió la forma de una bandada de pequeños gorriones negros que impactaron contra el Eclipse Driver haciéndolo retroceder en una potente explosión. Isis y Lily aprovecharon para tomar altura y alejarse de él antes de que se recuperara. En ese instante otro Eclipse Driver vino por detrás de ellas, descendiendo desde lo alto.

—** ¡Black Perfume No.9: Dusky Thrush!**

Está vez el humo tomó la forma de proyectiles que chocaron contra el nuevo atacante con otra potente explosión. Al mismo tiempo y desde abajo el primer Eclipse Driver se elevó de entre el humo del primer ataque de Isis. La maga de pelo purpura lo vio subir y se giró para enfrentarlo, pero un resplandor verdeazulado le indicó que Lily le había tomado la delantera. Varias cadenas mágicas, del mismo tono verde, aparecieron en torno al infectado inmovilizándolo y reteniéndolo en el aire. Isis aprovechó su oportunidad. Perfume Grab se activo y soltó un breve resplandor magenta.

—**_Black Perfume No.3: Humming Bird._**

— ¡Ahora Lily!

Ambas jóvenes emprendieron el vuelo hacia abajo, alejándose de los Eclipse Drivers. El primero de ellos rompió sus cadenas mientras el segundo se liberaba del humo, pero en ese momento varios pájaros negros surgieron detrás de ellos y nuevamente se vieron inmersos en una explosión.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer ataduras como esa?—inquirió Isis mientras volaban.

_"Rein-san me enseñó a hacer algunas cosas. Pero es la primera vez que la uso en una situación así"_ respondió Lily _"No me acordaba bien, lamento haberme tardado"_

—No te preocupes, lo hiciste bien—le aseguro Isis, un poco impresionada. Si aquello había funcionado en los Eclipse Drivers es que no era magia. Y eso solo quería decir que lo que venía sospechando era cierto. Lily no era del todo humana.

_"Isis-chan, Lily-chan ¿Se encuentran bien?"_ una nueva llamada mental interrumpió los pensamientos de Isis.

_"Nanoha-san ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"_ respondió Isis de inmediato.

_"Estamos siendo atacados por la familia Hückebein. Hay un grupo intentando tomar el centro de mando, otros dos en la bodega de armas y la teniente Vita y Zafira-san se encuentran combatiendo a uno de los Hückebein y otro grupo. En este momento me dirigiré hacia ustedes. Mantenemos un puesto seguro en el centro de mando, las escoltare hasta aquí."_

_"¡Isis cuidado!"_ el grito mental de Lily hizo que Isis volviera a prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Delante de ambas apareció la mujer con la katana y el parche en el ojo que habían visto en el bosque. La Hückebein las atacó desenvainando su arma y haciendo un barrido hacia ambas. Isis empujó a Lily fuera del camino y levantó los brazos para bloquear el golpe. El filo del arma golpeó con más fuerza de la que había esperado. Su traje armado evitó que la cortara pero el impacto la arrojó hacia atrás dando varias vueltas incapaz de controlar su vuelo. Isis intentó frenarse pero cuando consiguió recuperarse la mujer volvió a atacarla, golpeándola desde arriba y enviándola al suelo a toda velocidad. Isis cerró los ojos esperando sentir el golpe pero unos círculos mágicos de un rosa claro aparecieron debajo de ella, atajándola y frenando su descenso.

—Isis-chan ¿Estás bien?—la voz de Nanoha Takamachi le llegó desde atrás y la joven se giró para ver a la instructora aterrizando a su lado.

—Eso creo…—respondió Isis sentándose en el suelo.

— ¿Dónde está Lily-chan?—preguntó Nanoha.

—La empujé cuando esa mujer atacó, yo no…—un disparo de energía interrumpió las palabras de Isis.

Nanoha se movió para bloquear el ataque usando el dispositivo en su brazo izquierdo y ambas levantaron la cabeza para ver a Cypha descender sobre ellas con otros dos Eclipse Drivers.

* * *

><p>Isis la empujó a un lado y la mujer con la espada la ignoró mientras atacaba a su amiga. Lily intentó seguirlas pero antes de que pudiera avanzar unas extrañas ataduras mágicas aparecieron a su alrededor, aprisionando sus brazos y piernas en varios aros de color blanco. Lily intentó romper las ataduras, retorciéndose en ellas pero fue del todo inútil. Intentó recurrir a su propio poder, como la sargento Rein le había enseñado, pero no pareció tener ningún efecto. Sin que pudiera hacer nada sintió como era movida contra su voluntad. Lily siguió debatiéndose contra sus ataduras. Llamó por ayuda, pero nadie respondió a su voz mental, como si no pudieran oírla. Lily se dio cuenta de que la estaban moviendo hasta uno de los edificios dañados de la base, lejos de los otros combates.<p>

—Ya está, por fin te atrapé—se escuchó una voz alegre y cantarina cuando Lily finalmente colocó los pies en el suelo. Se volvió a mirar y vio a una mujer con el cabello azul y un traje negro salir de las sombras. Tenía un libro blanco idéntico a la Cruz de Plata salvo en el color y Lily pudo ver las marcas de alas azules. La mujer siguió hablando—Creo que hasta ahora nunca nos hemos visto. Soy Karen Hückebein, la líder de la familia. Encantada de conocerte, Lily Strosek-chan.

Lily sintió que algo estaba mal incluso aunque la mujer sonriera de manera amable y hablara tan alegre. Había algo intrínsecamente malo en ella, podía sentirlo. Como si aquello no fuera más que un simple disfraz. Cuando la mujer se acercó y pudo verla a los ojos Lily finalmente entendió por qué. Aquellos ojos, insondables y oscuros, estaban desprovistos de esa calidez que ella quería darle a su tono. Inconscientemente Lily se removió más contra sus ataduras.

—Perdona por eso, pero es que creo que será más fácil si hablamos todo así—dijo la mujer llegando a su altura y deteniéndose a unos metros de ella. Karen se inclinó y la examinó—Te vez bastante saludable. Esa gente del Buro te ha dado un buen trato. Sin embargo si que estas dañada en tus demás funciones, no deberías presentar semejantes desbalances en relación a tu manejo de poder… ahora entiendo algunas cosas. Pobre Thoma-kun, mira que tener que reaccionar con una espiga tan dañada como tú…

A la mención del nombre de Thoma, Lily intentó preguntar por él pero aunque enviaba el mensaje, Karen no parecía estar escuchándola. Lily estaba extrañada ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Ahora no podía ni siquiera comunicarse? Se movió y no por primera vez deseó poder usar su boca para hablar. Pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta.

—Es parte de mi hechizo—dijo Karen de repente, como dándose cuenta de lo que la estaba angustiando—Es necesario para asegurarnos que no te da por llamar a alguien para que nos interrumpa. Lo quitare en un momento pero primero debemos hablar. Voy a soltarte ahora, pero te lo advierto, será mejor para ambas si no tratas de huir o llamar la atención y me escuchas. Sobra decir que atacarme también sería una equivocación.

Las ataduras desparecieron y Lily se vio libre al fin. Intranquila la joven dio medio paso hacia atrás. Todavía se oían los gritos y las explosiones que tenían lugar en el resto de la base, pero era imposible saber quiénes estaban ganando. Karen Hückebein se sentó sobre un montón de escombros y se la quedó mirando como esperando su decisión. Lily no tenía demasiadas opciones y realmente deseaba escuchar lo que aquella mujer tenía que decir si es que tenía que ver con Thoma.

_"¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?"_ preguntó Lily.

—Eso es, eres una niña inteligente—la felicitó Karen sonriendo—En realidad es muy sencillo. De ser posible hubiera querido hacer esto de una manera menos dramática, pero es que de verdad necesitaba asegurarme de que no seriamos interrumpidas. Para ponerlo en simples palabras, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo y con mi familia, Strosek-chan.

_"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ustedes se llevaron a Thoma, lastimaron a las personas del Buró y han hecho muchas otras cosas terribles. Nanoha-san me ha contado sobre ustedes"_ respondió Lily.

— ¿Te han contado? Y dime ¿Te han dicho toda la verdad?—Karen no parecía impresionada—Hay tantas cosas que puedo decirte y que ignoras. Sobre mi familia, sobre el virus Eclipse y la naturaleza de la Cruz de Plata. Esas son historias para otro día, pero lo único que debería importarte aquí y ahora es muy simple. No soy solo yo la que quiere que vengas, Thoma-kun también lo desea. De hecho él te necesita, Strosek-chan.

_"¿Thoma me necesita?"_ aquella parte había captado más su atención que el resto.

—Así es. Veras, hemos hecho lo posible por cuidarlo pero un Eclipse Driver de su nivel no puede estar sin un Reactor—Karen agarró el libro blanco que tenía y lo mostró—sabes tan bien como yo que esa es tu naturaleza y función. La serie de Reactores con forma humana llamados Strosek son únicos, nacidos gracias a la Cruz de Plata y diseñados para ayudar al usuario a controlar el enorme poder del libro. Thoma-kun no puede hacer nada de esto por si mismo. Ni siquiera es capaz de mantenerse. Dentro de poco la convulsión asesina del Eclipse le obligara a matar o, lo que sería peor, activaría su mecanismo de autodestrucción y él moriría por la infección imperfecta que le aqueja. No obstante si te tuviera a ti a su lado, no solo se sentiría mejor, sino que podríamos ponerle remedio a todo esto.

Lily estaba impresionada por aquello. En parte no quería creerlo y por otro lado sus recuerdos parcialmente recuperados estaban llenos de información que corroboraba las palabras de Karen. Ella era, en efecto, un Reactor Strosek y su única función era servir al maestro de la Cruz de Plata. Pero ¿Thoma la necesitaba para salvarse? Hasta donde ella sabía el virus con el que había infectado a Thoma era incurable, pero Shamal-san le había asegurado que los secretos de este los podían romper con su ayuda y que era posible encontrar una cura. No obstante no existían garantías ¿Y si eso fallaba? Thoma morirá de seguro. No obstante Karen le decía que si bien Thoma estaba condenado ella podía salvarlo.

_"¿Cómo es eso posible?"_ preguntó Lily finalmente _"Un infectado jamás puede dejar de serlo. Y todos los que he tocado han muerto. Pero Thoma vivió y yo…"_

—Sé los detalles—interrumpió Karen—En efecto Thoma-kun se acopló mejor al Factor Cero que ningún otro sujeto, pero aun existen pequeños desperfectos. Con él podemos estabilizar la infección del Eclipse, igual que con mis hermanos y hermanas. Evitar el destino que es el de los Eclipse Drivers de morir sin importar que. Pero no se puede hacer sin la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata y a ella no podemos acceder sin Strosek-chan. Si vienes con nosotros podemos salvar a Thoma-kun de la muerte, tú y él finalmente cumplirían su cometido. Estarías de regreso con él, sé que es lo que quieres, y nosotros estaríamos más que contentos de que se unieran a nuestra familia. Sin importar que tan amables sean estas personas que has conocido ellos son diferentes. Tú eres un Reactor, Thoma-kun es un Eclipse Driver, un Asesino de Magos. Son como nosotros, diferentes.

_"Pero… Nanoha-san, Isis y los demás, ellos…"_

—Se han portado bien contigo ¿No? Eso no implica que te deban aceptar en el mundo. Puede que a uno o dos de ellos no les importe, pero cuando los humanos se enteran de tu verdadera naturaleza ellos te odiaran por eso. Porque eres diferente. Nosotros no somos humanos. Somos mejores. Y por eso debemos estar juntos. Pero como ya te dije lo principal es que salvarás a Thoma-kun ¿Pueden ellos garantizar lo mismo? No, desde luego que no. Así que ¿Qué es lo que dices?

* * *

><p>Las pantallas frente a Hayate estaban llenas con datos referentes al combate que se llevaba a cabo en la base. Griffith y los demás habían reaccionado a tiempo y organizado varios puntos de defensa, pero el número de atacantes era abrumador. Coordinar los esfuerzos y rechazar a las fuerzas invasoras era un trabajo primordial. Detrás de Hayate más pantallas se abrieron cuando pudo contactar con las demás personas que buscaba. Por su parte la gente del centro de pruebas de Técnicas Caledfwlch estaba también bastante atareada preparándolo todo.<p>

Una parte de Hayate deseaba solo regresar y ayudar a su gente, pero tenía que organizarlo todo para que la ayuda que llegara fuera efectiva. Sus subordinados eran gente entrenada y podrían aguantar, tenía que confiar en ellos. Los reportes de Griffith le permitieron a Hayate darse una idea de la situación en la base. Unos 30 Eclipse Drivers atacaban dirigidos por al menos dos miembros de la familia Hückebein, que se enfrentaban a Nanoha, Vita y Zafira. El resto de la base era asediada por los infectados, pero el personal había creado tres líneas de defensa en torno a la bodega de armas, el centro de mando y el ala médica. La poca coordinación de los atacantes evitaba que las defensas se vieran abrumadas pero aquello era solo cuestión de tiempo. Tan rápidamente como pudo Hayate comenzó a repartir órdenes.

—Yuuno, tenemos que enviarle refuerzos a la base. Dile al doctor Chen que prepare a los Raptores, adelantaremos su prueba de campo—dijo Hayate sin apartar los ojos de las pantallas— ¿Podrás llevarnos allí?

—Confía en mí, me ocupare de ello—respondió el bibliotecario. Un círculo mágico de color verde apareció a sus pies, activando su Barrier Jacket verde y marrón, igual a la que usara antes, solo que con unos pantalones largos en lugar de cortos.

La comandante asintió cuando el hombre se marchó a hacer lo que le había pedido. Luego se giró hacia las tres nuevas ventanas de comunicación que había abierto con la ayuda de su dispositivo.

—Ginga, tu equipo es el más cercano, regresaran inmediatamente para reforzar nuestra unidad aquí—ordenó Hayate mirando hacia las pantallas de comunicación—Los demás permanecerán en alerta y mantendrán sus posiciones. No dejaremos que los Hückebein usen esto como una escusa para moverse en alguna otra dirección. Fate, te necesito especialmente alerta.

— ¡Sí, comandante!—ambas saludaron militarmente antes de cortar la comunicación.

—General Chandler—Hayate se dirigió hacia la última pantalla saludando con corrección al hombre en ella.

—Comandante Yagami—el hombre, de unos 60 años y de rígido aspecto marcial, le devolvió el saludo—Estoy enterado de la situación. Con gusto le ofrezco cualquier asistencia que pueda requerir de las fuerzas de Vaizen.

—Le agradezco la oferta general pero dada la naturaleza del enemigo, enviar más magos a combatirlos podría ser contraproducente—dijo Hayate con el máximo respeto posible—La Sección Especial Seis fue creada específicamente para lidiar con ellos y solo nosotros poseemos el equipo necesario para hacerlo.

—Eso me han informado. Nos mantendremos en espera y crearemos un perímetro en torno a la base para evitar que los enemigos escapen. No obstante si la situación se descontrola no dudaremos en intervenir—respondió el general.

—Entendido, gracias general.

La pantalla se cerró y Hayate reprimió un suspiro. Ahora con eso fuera del camino necesitaba regresar a lo otro. Sacó el emblema dorado que era su dispositivo y lo aferró con fuerza entre sus dedos.

* * *

><p>El golpe dio justo en su pecho y arrojó al guerrero azul hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que se estrelló contra una de las paredes de la base y la rompió, atravesando el concreto y cayendo en el interior del edificio. Veyron se permitió sonreír mientras seguía a su oponente de un salto y atravesaba el hueco que éste había hecho en la pared. El familiar estaba en el suelo, con una rodilla en tierra y agarrándose el brazo derecho con el izquierdo. Tenía una herida en el hombro derecho, varios cortes en su traje y un feo corte en su mejilla. Veyron, por otro lado, se veía completamente ileso. El Eclipse Driver dio unos pasos dentro del edificio para acercarse a su oponente.<p>

— ¿Eso es todo, bestia guardiana?—preguntó—Hasta te hice el favor de no usar mi Divisor y ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?

El otro no respondió pero se puso de pie y se preparó para el ataque. Un triangulo mágico de color claro brilló a los pies del guerrero. Veyron solo aumento su sonrisa lobuna y se preparo para recibir el ataque.

— **¡Steel Yoke!**

Numerosas cuchillas blancas salieron del suelo alrededor de Veyron. Las hojas lo aprisionaron, evitando apuñalarlo y atrapándolo en medio de una maraña de espadas blancas. Veyron movió los brazos para liberarse pero apenas intentó romper algunas de las espadas que le aprisionaban estas estallaron, envolviéndolo en un resplandor de pura energía mágica. La fuerza de la explosión destruyó el resto de la pared por la que habían entrado, sacudiendo todo el lugar.

Con un movimiento rápido la bestia guardiana cubrió la distancia que le separaba del Eclipse Driver y atravesó el humo que había creado la explosión, golpeando a Veyron con toda su fuerza en la quijada y arrojándolo fuera del edificio. Veyron no pudo reaccionar y cayó varios metros atrás, rodando por el piso. Finalmente el Hückebein consiguió incorporarse pero el guerrero de azul volvió a atacarlo con rapidez antes de que pudiera recuperarse del todo. El familiar logro conectar otros tres golpes con fuerza increíble. Veyron pudo sentir como algunos de sus huesos se partían por los impactos. Una patada vino de ninguna parte y le dio directo en el pecho, separándolo de la bestia guardiana y haciéndole patinar por el suelo.

El guerrero volvió al ataque pero Veyron había tenido suficiente. Con un rápido movimiento metió su mano izquierda dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la sacó justo cuando la bestia guardiana se acercaba para dar un nuevo golpe con el puño derecho. Rápido como una serpiente Veyron movió la mano y atajó el puño, deteniendo a su oponente en seco. Este se quedó impresionado cuando todo el impulso que tenía quedo frenado de golpe.

—Nada mal, esos fueron muy buenos ataques—dijo Veyron despacio. Levantó la vista del suelo para mirar a su oponente al rostro. Sus heridas comenzaron a sanar—Tu problema es que te mueves demasiado limpio. Si hubieras querido acabar con esto rápido, debiste apuntar a la cabeza.

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, pero Veyron no quería ninguna. Miro la garra metálica en su mano izquierda y cerró la presa sobre el puño de la bestia guardiana. La lucha fue corta antes de que el inconfundible sonido del metal doblándose y los huesos rompiéndose se dejara escuchar. El guerrero soltó un rugido de dolor e intentó usar su otra mano para golpear al Hückebein pero Veyron atajó esa otra mano también y la dobló mientras el otro no paraba de forcejear. El guantelete metálico de Veyron se llenó de sangre mientras su presa aumentaba la presión sobre el puño de su enemigo.

— **¡Napalm Fang!**

Un fuego azul surgió de la garra de Veyron y ambos peleadores se vieron envueltos en una potente explosión que los hizo desaparecer de la vista en una nube de humo. Veyron saltó hacia atrás para alejarse del humo y aterrizó justo al lado de su Divisor que descartara al principio de la pelea con la bestia guardiana. Con gesto desinteresado agarró el arma y miró hacia el fuego y el humo donde había explotado su ataque.

—Es un maldito perro resistente, usó ese ataque para evadirme y evitar que lo matara—el Hückebein se giró para darle la espalda—Normalmente me aseguraría pero ahora hay trabajo que hacer ¿No es así, pequeña caballero?

Miró hacia arriba donde estaba la guerrera de rojo con el martillo en su mano. Su traje de batalla presentaba algunos pequeños desgarrones, pero no parecía tener mayores heridas. La expresión de su rostro era tan fiera que Veyron se encontró a si mismo sonriendo sin ninguna vacilación. Esta vez no hubo avisos. La caballero descendió justo delante de él como un resplandor rojo y movió el martillo hacía él en un ataque horizontal. Veyron también reaccionó y colocó su divisor para bloquear el golpe. Ambas armas chocaron con un potente impacto metálico y los dos luchadores se quedaron evaluando.

—Nada mal, caballero—dijo Veyron—Quizás dures más que él.

— ¡Miserable!

La pequeña guerrera aumentó la presión en su arma y finalmente rompió el contacto para alejarse. Un triangulo mágico de color rojo brilló a sus pies y el martillo en su mano incremento significativamente su tamaño. Veyron levantó su Divisor y ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo.

— **¡Plasma Pile!**

— **¡Flechette Shell!**

* * *

><p>Los dos filos negros se estrellaron contra la hoja del Strike Cannon con un potente golpe. Nanoha sintió el impacto sacudir su brazo izquierdo y el hombro se le resintió como un fantasma de su vieja herida pero aguantó. Usando su propia fuerza rompió el contacto con su oponente y antes de que ésta pudiera atacarla nuevamente levantó el brazo derecho y conjuró un rápido ataque.<p>

— **¡Strike Smasher!**

De la palma de su mano surgió un rápido rayo de luz rosa que se deshizo antes de llegar a tocar a la mujer de las espadas pero que le permitió a Nanoha acomodar su cañón para realizar el verdadero ataque. Del extremo del Strike Cannon surgió una columna de plasma en dirección a la Hückebein. La mujer levantó sus armas y las colocó en forma de equis frente a ella para bloquear el golpe. La explosión alejó a ambas peleadoras y Nanoha pudo tomar conciencia de la fuerza de su oponente. "Es casi tan fuerte como Thoma-kun. La única razón por la cual no pudo romper el cañón es por el refuerzo que se le hizo" pensó "No me sorprende que Signum-san perdiera si ella no contaba con un equipo AEC"

Aquella noche era una completa locura. Nanoha había estado trabajando hasta tarde llenando algunos reportes y justo se pensaba acostar cuando las explosiones habían comenzado. No le había tomado más que unos minutos tomar a Raising Heart y dirigirse afuera. Había podido ayudar a asegurar el centro de mando y Mariel-san le había proporcionado la unidad de Strike Cannon que habían podido reparar. Por desgracia la Fortaleza, debido al daño que recibió, estaba completamente fuera de combate. No obstante Raising Heart flotaba a su lado para ayudarla en esa batalla. Nanoha sabía que Vita y Zafira peleaban contra el otro miembro de los Hückebein al otro lado de la base, cerca del comedor, mientras que detrás de ella se alzaba el área médica, donde Shamal, Agito y Rein mantenían seguros a los heridos. El almacén de armas y el centro de mando también sufrían de fuertes ataques y todos estaban con las manos llenas.

—_Master!_

La llamada de Raising Heart la sacó de su ensoñación y Nanoha se giró para ver a un Eclipse Driver subir hacia ella. Rápidamente giró el cañón y le disparó una media docena de pequeños proyectiles de energía. El infectado esquivó el ataque con facilidad, pero las balas lo pasaron y giraron nuevamente hacia él atacándolo por la espalda. Otro infectado apareció a su izquierda pero unos pájaros negros impactaron contra él antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar algo.

—Gracias, Isis-chan—le dijo Nanoha a la joven maga cuando esta apareció a su lado—Eres bastante buena en esto ¿Acaso has hecho algún entrenamiento antes?

— ¿Podemos discutirlo después?—replicó Isis sin mirarla—ahora mismo quisiera concentrarme en esto.

—Tienes razón—reconoció Nanoha con una ligera sonrisa. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver regresar a Cypha en el aire—Confiaré para que me guardes las espaldas y yo haré lo mismo ¿Está bien?

—Por mi perfecto.

Isis descendió en su vuelo y Nanoha se giró para enfrentar a Cypha. Isis estaba más preocupada por Lily que por lo que hacían en aquel momento. Nanoha también estaba preocupada. No podía sentir la presencia de la otra joven y tampoco contactarla. Pero no había nadie que pudiera ir a buscarla porque todos estaban demasiado atareados. "Tenemos que acabar con esto rápido" pensó Nanoha "Hay que asegurar a los Eclipse Drivers y recuperar a Lily. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto". La Hückebein llegó hasta ella y se detuvo a unos metros mientras evaluaba sus armas.

—Peleas muy bien, servidora pública—dijo Cypha con una sonrisa—pero esperaba algo más de la As de Ases.

—Si te rindes y sueltas tus armas ahora, te prometo que nada malo te pasara—dijo Nanoha ignorando los comentarios de su oponente—No tenemos que hacer esto.

— ¿Aún sigues con eso?—inquirió Cypha incrédula. Apuntó a Nanoha con una de sus espadas mientras su único ojo se clavaba en la mirada azul de la maga—Estoy aquí atacando tu base y matando a tus aliados. Claro que tenemos que hacer esto.

Sin más palabras ella atacó de nuevo y Nanoha se defendió. Cypha era rápida y fuerte, pero Nanoha conseguía defenderse en un combate en corto alcance. Necesitaba la distancia para usar sus mejores ataques, pero su oponente lo sabía e intentaba mantenerse cerca. Con un movimiento Cypha desvió el cañón y dirigió su otra espada hacia el rostro de Nanoha. Esta alcanzó a apartar la cabeza y girar el cuerpo, pero el filo le corto la mejilla derecha. Aprovechando el momento Nanoha incrementó el poder de su Flier Fin para alejarse en el aire y usar el Strike Cannon.

— **¡Excellence Cannon Variable Raid!**

El rayo de plasma descendió sobre Cypha que se movió para evitar el impacto directo y cargó hacia arriba. Nanoha no la esperó si no que se dirigió a su encuentro y ambas chocaron en el aire, liberando una potente cantidad de energía en un resplandor mágico. Se separaron y volvieron a embestirse varias veces mientras volaban sobre la base. Los golpes de las espadas de Cypha sacudían con fuerza el Strike Cannon, pero la nueva armazón soportó cada impacto sin problemas. Por debajo de ambas se sucedían más explosiones y disparos mágicos del resto de los combates.

En un momento Cypha esquivó varias balas mágicas de Nanoha y se elevó sobre ella para dispararle con una de sus espadas. La Instructora giró en el aire, pero el ataque logró quemar parte de su Barrier Jacket. Nanoha apretó los dientes al sentir el calor y se examinó el brazo. Por fortuna el impacto no era grave y apenas estaba quemada. Cypha volvió a atacar pero desde atrás apareció una nube de humo negro, apenas visible contra el cielo nocturno. La nube asumió la forma de proyectiles mágicos y descendieron sobre la Hückebein, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola desaparecer en una explosión.

—Gracias otra vez Isis-chan—Nanoha le sonrió a la chica de ojos dorados.

—Seguro… ¿Alguna idea?—interrumpió Isis sin darle mucha importancia—Así no estamos llegando a ninguna parte.

—Tengo una idea, pero necesito tiempo para cargar el ataque. Su defensa no parece tan solida como la de Thoma-kun—respondió Nanoha, levantando el Strike Cannon— ¿Crees que podemos hacerlo si utilizamos el modo de alto rendimiento, Raising Heart?

—_No problem Master._

—_Nosotros también podemos hacerlo_—intervino el dispositivo de Isis

—Vamos a ello, Perfy.

Rápidamente Nanoha le explicó su plan y ambas se prepararon. Cypha finalmente salió de la nube de humo, dispersándolo con un ataque de sus Divisores. La Hückebein se dirigió hacia ellas. Isis activó su dispositivo y otra bandada de aves negras apareció en torno a Cypha, quien se revolvió y las atravesó cortándolas en pedazos, provocando que explotaran pero alejándose de ellas antes de que lo hicieran. Isis avanzó hacia ella en aquel momento y Cypha se giró para enfrentarla. La Hückebein dejó ir sus espadas pero la joven la esquivó y giró en el aire arrojando otra nube negra entre ambas. Cypha se alejó del humo y descendió al mismo tiempo que Isis por lo que se arrojó contra ella para eliminarla con sus espadas.

—**¡Black Perfume No.9: Dusky Thrush!**

La nube sobre ambas asumió la forma de varios proyectiles mágicos y estos descendieron sobre Cypha, que lo estaba esperando. Detuvo su vuelo y levantó la espada derecha, disparando un rayo de energía a los proyectiles que descendían, haciéndolos desaparecer en una fuerte pero inofensiva explosión por sobre su cabeza.

—Se acabó, chica de los explosivos.

Pero Isis sonreía. Demasiado tarde Cypha se dio cuenta de la verdad. Levantó la vista justo cuando, muy por arriba de ella y detrás de la pantalla de humo, Nanoha activaba su ataque.

— **¡Excellence Cannon FullBust!**

El rayo de plasma del Strike Cannon atravesó el humo, dispersándolo y golpeo a Cypha antes de que esta pudiera siquiera pensar en moverse.

* * *

><p>— ¡Cuidado con el de arriba!<p>

— ¡Apunten juntos, disparen a uno a la vez!

Varias explosiones y ruidos sacudieron las instalaciones. Detrás de una línea de escombros y varios objetos tirados en una improvisada barricada, unos 15 magos se habían atrincherado en el ala médica, intentando mantener a raya a 4 Eclipse Drivers. Detrás de la línea de defensa Shamal, con la ayuda de Rein y Agito, mantenía varias barreras alzadas para proteger a los heridos. Signum podía observar todo esto junto a los demás magos heridos en la retaguardia. Uno de los magos heridos le faltaba todo el brazo izquierdo, otro tenía la cabeza cubierta por un vendaje ensangrentado y varios eran solo miembros del personal administrativo que se habían quedado atrapados en el ataque.

Cuando todo había empezado Signum y el resto de los pacientes en el ala medica habían sido trasladados originalmente para evacuarlos antes de que los infectados los sorprendieran y arrinconaran a todos allí. Varios miembros del departamento médico ayudaban a Shamal a atender a los heridos, mientras los magos intentaban alejar a los atacantes. Por desgracia la mayoría de los disparos y hechizos mágicos no tenían efecto y solo pocos de los presentes sabían luchar sin recurrir a la magia. A este paso era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los Eclipse Drivers sobrepasaran a los defensores.

Signum miró brevemente a los magos detrás de la improvisada barricada y a los heridos más atrás de ellos. Si uno solo de los infectados entraba, los mataría a todos. Tenía que hacer algo. Apretando los dientes intento ponerse de pie. El dolor la asaltó de inmediato, pero se obligó a ignorarlo mientras intentaba recuperar la vertical. Se apoyó en la pared para ayudarse y finalmente consiguió alzarse sobre sus piernas, aunque aun apoyándose en el muro.

— ¡Signum!—la aludida giró la cabeza y vio a Shamal levantarse y moverse hacia ella— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—Necesito…—empezó la guerrera de la espada pero apenas dejó de apoyarse en el muro para dar un paso el mundo se tambaleo y perdió el equilibrio.

— ¡Tus heridas apenas están empezando a cicatrizar!—Shamal se movió rápido y logró atajarla antes de que ella callera al suelo—Ni siquiera te puedes tener de pie ¿En qué estas pensando?

Signum intentó separarse del agarre de la doctora pero apenas consiguió que esta retrocediera un poco para darle espacio. La herida en el pecho le dolía demasiado, pero se las arregló para erguirse del todo. En su mano su recién reparado dispositivo emitió un ligero destello antes de activarse. El súbito peso de su espada, normalmente algo en lo que ni pensaba, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio nuevamente y Shamal tuvo que volver a sujetarla.

— ¡Signum, por favor! No estás en condiciones de hacer esto—suplicó la doctora intentando que la otra no se moviera.

—Shamal, apártate. Si no hago algo ahora…—dijo Signum pero un súbito acceso de tos la corto—si no hago algo ellos nos mataran a todos ¡Suéltame!

— ¡Si intentas pelear así te mataran!—replico Shamal sin liberar a la otra— ¡No puedes hacerlo!

—He peleado con heridas peores… soy una caballero y tengo un deber—con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir Signum apartó a Shamal e intentó dar un paso al frente pero la doctora la abrazó por detrás y la retuvo nuevamente.

— ¡No! ¡¿Es que no lo vez?—dijo Shamal con voz ronca— ¡Ya no somos como antes! Nuestras heridas no sanan como siempre, el programa del Caballero ya no funciona ¡Si ellos te matan desaparecerás para siempre!

Antes de que Signum pudiera replicar finalmente ocurrió. Un lado de la barricada cedió y dos de los magos en ella salieron despedidos hacia atrás cuando uno de los Eclipse Drivers logró penetrar la barricada. Varias balas mágicas y hechizos de captura fueron arrojados contra él sin que ninguno pudiera frenarlo. Como un animal enloquecido buscó algo que atacar y sus ojos, rojos e inyectados de sangre, se posaron en ellas que estaban ligeramente apartadas del resto.

La barrera de Shamal se hizo añicos cuando el Eclipse Driver la atravesó con su Divisor. Detrás de Signum la doctora quiso cubrir a esta última pero la guerrera de la espada la empujo a un lado y fuera del camino. El infectado avanzó hacia Signum, quien intentó levantar su dispositivo justo cuando un latigazo de dolor le atravesó el pecho, impidiéndole alzar el brazo. El Eclipse Driver llegó hasta ella y levantó el Divisor por sobre su cabeza, listo para golpear. Signum, en una especie de repetición del sueño, solo pudo ver como la hoja descendía hacia ella. Pero esta vez no la golpeó.

Un potente resplandor mágico verde iluminó el lugar y un brazo embutido en una armadura negra y azul apareció de la nada, aferrando el Divisor y, ante la sorprendida mirada de la guerrera, lo partió limpiamente por la mitad. Al mismo tiempo otra mano aferró la cabeza del Eclipse Driver y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

— ¡Signum!

La aludida sintió como las fuerzas le volvían a fallar y cayó a un lado, siendo atrapada por Shamal que apareció junto a ella y la alejó del Eclipse Driver y los recién llegados. Mirando por detrás de ellos Signum vio a más desconocidos, todos usando los mismos trajes azules y negros con los extraños cascos, enfrentándose a los otros Eclipse Drivers usando los Strike Cannons.

_"Atención a todas las fuerzas de la Sección Especial Seis. Esta es la comandante Hayate Yagami"_ la voz mental de Hayate resonó en la cabeza de todos los magos presentes _"Reasumo el mando de las operaciones. Las unidades Raptor han sido activadas y serán tratados como aliados, a los magos se les pide proveer apoyo y respaldo a estas unidades hasta que la emergencia sea controlada"_

Shamal parecía tan contenta que no sabía si reír o llorar. Se aferró a Signum e inmovilizó a la guerrera en un fuerte aunque cuidadoso abrazo. Signum solo pudo suspirar y tratar de consolar a su compañera. Su ama había vuelto a salvarla ¿Qué clase de caballero era ella? Antes de que pudieran hacer o decir otra cosa una nueva alerta llegó a todos.

* * *

><p>Karen cerró las tapas de su libro cuando detectó el hechizo de transporte. Los magos estaban haciendo cosas por demás innecesarias. Miro al Reactor frente a ella, que aun seguía evaluando lo que le había dicho. Si pudiera llevársela por las buenas sería perfecto. Con ella podrían convencer finalmente a Thoma y acceder a los secretos de la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata. Una vez hecho aquello, ya nada podría interponerse en el camino de su familia.<p>

—Se acabo el tiempo, Strosek-chan—dijo Karen finalmente, llamando la atención de la otra— ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

La joven pareció dudar un momento antes de tomar una decisión. Con seguridad miró a Karen a los ojos.

_"Sí esas son tus condiciones, mi respuesta es no"_ dijo ella simplemente.

La Hückebein parpadeo lentamente, como si quisiera aparentar que había escuchado mal. Karen sintió como un pequeño foco de ira comenzaba a surgir en su interior pero no dejó traslucir nada. En lugar de ello suspiró y se puso de pie, alejándose de la pila de escombros donde había estado sentada. La Strosek dio un paso atrás de manera inconsciente.

— ¿Estás segura de que esa es tu respuesta definitiva?—dijo con su voz dulce—Ya te dije que Thoma-kun te necesita y ¿Quieres abandonarlo?

_"No, eso nunca"_ la joven sacudió la cabeza, negando _"Pero incluso si lo que me dices es cierto. Si Thoma realmente me necesita, yo quiero estar allí para él. Lo que no quiero es que sea usado de la misma manera en la que yo lo fui. Solo puedo saber con certeza lo que he experimentado y recuerdo mi vida en manos de la gente de la instalación. Una existencia de soledad y sufrimiento. No quiero que Thoma pase por algo así de ninguna manera. Si me necesita estaré allí para llevármelo de regreso y que pueda ver a todos aquellos que le importan. Y si es necesario lo salvare del Eclipse. Pero no permitiré que ustedes hagan con él lo que hicieron conmigo"_

—Ya te lo dije, ese no es el caso. Sí vienes ni tú ni él tendrán que sufrir nada.

_"Alguien me enseño que las acciones dicen más que las palabras"_ replicó Strosek_ "Lo único que he visto hasta ahora no me da razones para creerte o confiar en ti. Prefiero confiar en los que, sin conocerme o estar obligados a ello, me ofrecieron su amabilidad y su ayuda, en lugar de creerle a los que hasta ahora no han hecho si no traerle sufrimiento a otros"_

Un destello de energía surgió de la mano de Karen y la joven se vió arrojada al suelo cuando algo la golpeó con fuerza, dañando su traje protector. Karen bajó la mano, apretándola en un puño mientras su otra mano se cerraba en torno a su libro blanco, apretándolo con fuerza.

— ¿Crees que sabes lo que estás haciendo?—inquirió Karen con un todo de voz gélido y duro—No tienes ni idea de lo que estas rechazando, o de las consecuencias de tus actos. Pudiste haberme hecho caso y haberte ahorrado esto, pero ahora tendrás que sufrir y al final siempre terminaras haciendo lo que yo te diga.

Karen levantó su mano derecha, donde una esfera de energía comenzó a brillar hasta lograr un tamaño similar al de su cabeza. Un círculo mágico de carácter distinto al de los demás magos apareció a sus pies mientras esto ocurría. Al otro lado de lo que quedaba del edifico Lily se puso de pie con cierto esfuerzo, pero sin que pareciera haber cambiado de decisión. Se sujetaba el lugar del golpe con el brazo izquierdo y parecía algo asustada, pero también decidida. Karen apunto hacia ella y su poder se deshizo sin que hiciera nada.

Algo estaba mal. Karen sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca y luego como esta empezaba a salir de la misma y a regarse por su barbilla. No sentía sus piernas y notaba algo molesto en el pecho. Miró a Lily, quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y luego bajo la mirada a su propio torso. La hoja de una espada, negra como el azabache, se asomaba justo a la altura de su esternón, bañada por completo en sangre. Como un autómata Karen giro su cabeza para mirar sobre su hombro. Sus ojos negros chocaron con una mirada gris y dura como el acero, justo antes de que bajara más la mirada y viera una calavera blanca en un fondo negro.

* * *

><p>Nanoha bajo el Strike Cannon. Su último ataque había acabado con la amenaza que representaba Cypha. Descendió con cuidado hasta quedar a la misma altura que Isis.<p>

— ¿Está muerta?—preguntó la joven de ojos dorados.

—Lo dudo. Pero no creo que pueda moverse. Enviaremos un grupo por ella después—respondió la Instructora. En ese momento les llegó el comunicado mental de Hayate y ambas pudieron sentir los portales mágicos activándose.

Nanoha miró hacia abajo y pudo distinguir los círculos verdes de la magia de Yuuno en el campo entre el humo y el fuego. De estos surgieron varias figuras que se apresuraron a dispersarse contra los Eclipse Drivers.

_"Nanoha-chan ¿Cómo te encuentras?"_ nuevamente la voz de Hayate resonó en la cabeza de Nanoha, pero esta vez solo para ella.

—Estoy bien, pude tomar uno de los Strike Cannons, Isis-chan y yo hemos derribado a una de los Hückebein. Raising Heart está enviando su ubicación al centro de mando—respondió Nanoha.

_"En ese caso enviaremos un grupo a buscarla después. Yuuno y yo hemos traído refuerzos de Técnicas Caledfwlch. Pero aun necesitamos ayuda para limpiar abajo ¿Puedes continuar?"_

—No hay problema comandante.

_"Sabía que podía contar contigo. Vita-chan sigue enfrentándose al otro miembro de la familia Hückebein, asegurarlo es prioritario regresa y asístela"_

—Entendido, capitana Takamachi fuera—Nanoha cortó el lazo mental entre ambas. Tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle a su amiga, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Se giró hacia Isis—Terminare de asistir a la captura de los criminales ¿Podrías regresar al centro médico y ver si necesitan asistencia? En cuanto todo se tranquilice podemos empezar a buscar a Lily-chan.

—… no hay problema—respondió Isis luego de unos segundos y voló hacia donde le habían pendido.

Nanoha suspiro, agradecida de que la joven no hubiera decidido discutir. Ella tenía una buena habilidad en el combate mágico, pero también una fuerte rebeldía ante la autoridad. Sin pensar más en ello Nanoha activó su Flier Finn y descendió de regreso a la base.

* * *

><p>Veyron paró el martillo con el filo del Divisor y levantó su mano izquierda. La caballero reculó justo cuando un chorro de llamas azules salió desde su garra hacia ella. Un escudo en forma de triangulo bloqueó el fuego mientras la pequeña guerrera daba un salto atrás para alejarse. El Hückebein apuntó con su arma y disparó hacia ella. La maga de rojo lo esquivó y despareció entre el humo del ataque, haciendo que Veyron la perdiera de vista por unos valiosos instantes.<p>

— **¡Plasma Pile!**

Demasiado tarde Veyron intentó girarse cuando la columna de plasma cayó sobre él, haciéndolo desaparecer en una bola de fuego y energía. La potencia de la explosión sacudió a todos los presentes. La caballero aterrizó junto al cráter, respirando agitadamente y apoyando su martillo en la tierra. Tenía el traje protector dañado y una herida importante en el hombro izquierdo. Intentó ver como había quedado su oponente, pero ese fue su error.

— ¡Te tengo!—la garra de Veyron salió a través del humo y agarró la cara de la maga roja antes de que esta pudiera defenderse—Se acabó, enana.

Antes de que pudiera incinerar a la maga una serie de proyectiles mágicos cayeron sobre él, golpeándolo en la espalda y haciéndole soltar la presa. Aprovechando el momento la caballero se soltó y giró su martillo para golpearlo. Veyron sintió como se salía el aire de sus pulmones cuando la masa del arma impactó contra su pecho y lo arrojó hacia atrás en un movimiento irrefrenable. Voló varios metros antes de golpear el piso y rodar para quedar de rodillas. Levantó la vista y vió a una maga vestida de blanco aterrizar junto a la enana de rojo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Vita-chan?—preguntó la recién llegada.

—No recuerdo haber pedido refuerzos…—replicó Vita sin quitar los ojos de Veyron—puedo manejarlo sola, no necesito que andes preocupándote por mí.

—En ese caso terminaremos antes si trabajamos juntas ¿No?—la maga blanca sonrió, aunque su atención también estaba fija en él.

—… Haz lo que quieras.

—Siempre es igual, cuando menos lo esperas aparece otro—dijo Veyron escupiendo en el suelo mientas se ponía de pie. Su traje mostraba algún daño, pero aparte de un leve sangrado en su frente, no tenía otras heridas.

La situación estaba cambiando. Cypha había caído y parecía que algunos refuerzos habían llegado pero Veyron no tenía forma de saber lo que pasaba sin volar sobre el campo y tal como estaban las cosas aquello no era posible. Sin detenerse a pensar demasiado sus acciones disparó contra las magas frente a él. La de blanco se adelantó y creó una barrera, bloqueando su ataque, mientras la de rojo la rodeaba y se dirigía hacia él con un destello mágico. Veyron se giró y bloqueó el martillo con el Divisor pero antes de poder intentar contratacar la maga blanca disparó contra él, golpeándolo en varios puntos y haciéndole perder el pie.

La enana intentó aprovechar y aplastarlo contra el suelo con el martillo, pero el Hückebein rodo y el arma golpeó el suelo con fuerza a varios pasos de él. Veyron se puso de pie de un salto justo cuando la maga blanca cargaba contra él usando el borde de su arma. Veyron movió su garra y atajó el filo, deteniéndola. Al mismo tiempo volvió a mover el Divisor y bloqueo el ataque del martillo de la maga roja. Los tres se quedaron quietos un momento en un forcejeo cuando Veyron vió movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Uno de los Eclipse Drivers estaba a su espalda, con su Divisor, listo para el ataque.

—Se acabó—escupió lleno de confianza.

El Eclipse Driver atacó antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera moverse. Como un rayo el infectado salió de su posición y atacó a Veyron, arrojándose sobre su espalda y hundiendo el filo de su Divisor en él. Veyron sintió el metal atravesar su carne y sus huesos mientras las dos magas se alejaban de ellos y tanto él como el otro infectado golpeaban el suelo. "¿Qué demonios" alcanzo a pensar mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. El infectado sobre él sacó su Divisor de un tiro, arrancando un gruñido de dolor de Veyron y se preparo para golpear otra vez. El Hückebein no le dio esa oportunidad.

Usando su fuerza bruta e ignorando el dolor, Veyron se alzó del suelo, levantando al otro infectado con él y dándole un golpe en el rostro con el codo. El impacto sacudió la cabeza del Eclipse Driver como si fuera un tambor y su cuello se arqueó tanto que Veyron casi pudo jurar que lo escucho romperse. El infectado dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia atrás pero Veyron lo agarró con su mano izquierda justo cuando activaba su poder.

— **¡Napalm Fang!**—la garra se cerró en torno al rostro del infectado. La cabeza de este saltó en pedazos junto al choro de fuego y el cuerpo se desplomó como un peso muerto.

Veyron miro rápidamente a su alrededor y vio a otros dos Eclipse Drivers peleando entre ellos. Más explosiones desde otras partes de la base le revelaron que todos los otros infectados estaban peleándose entre ellos, atacando a cualquier cosa que tuvieran cerca, fueran magos u otros de su misma clase. "Esto es imposible, se supone que teníamos control de estas cosas" pensó el Hückebein apretando los dientes. Vió a las dos magas volver a dirigirse hacia él. Se giró para enfrentarlas pero antes de que ninguno pudiera atacarse una súbita explosión, más potente que todas las otras, inundó el campo de batalla.

Una columna de magia negra y roja surgió desde las ruinas de uno de los edificios de la base, dispersando el humo y arrojando a muchos al suelo mientras se perdía en las alturas con un resplandor negro rojizo. Con horror Veyron se dio cuenta de donde tenía origen aquella magia.

— ¡Karen!

* * *

><p>Los ojos negros de Karen destellaban puro odio hacia Punisher. El daño que había sufrido era grave. Notaba su factor de regeneración intentando trabajar para reparar el daño en su cuerpo. El libro se activó y las funciones de este comenzaron a descontrolarse. En vano Karen intentó moverse o hacer algo, pero no podía concentrar la fuerza o la energía.<p>

—… Castle… desgraciado—alcanzó a escupir. Punisher ni siquiera parpadeó y se limitó a hundir la hoja de su espada aun más en ella.

—_El dueño se encuentra en peligro. Concentrando las funciones para la defensa. Repeliendo entidad hostil._

El libro blanco en sus manos se liberó de su agarre y comenzó a brillar, liberando algunas de sus páginas y activando el sistema de defensa. Karen no tenía el poder para detenerlo, aquello era una respuesta automática, el libro debía proteger a su amo. De un tirón Castle sacó el dispositivo de su pecho y Karen se desplomó en el suelo, cayendo de rodillas y luego a cuatro patas. El dolor se extendió en ella con tal fuerza que la dejó paralizada incapaz de moverse o pensar. Un enorme chorro de sangre salió de su herida y las piernas le fallaron por completo, haciéndole caer al suelo en un charco escarlata. Sobre ella el libro seguía brillando y desplegando las páginas como una barrera.

_"Castle-san ¿Qué…?"_ atinó a percibir que Lily decía.

Karen levantó la vista y vio a la joven junto a Punisher quien aun tenía en sus manos la espada ensangrentada.

—No te acerques—dijo el hombre sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella.

—_Emergencia, el usuario no puede proveer más energía al libro, eliminando hechizos y concentrado todo el poder en la defensa._

"No…" pensó Karen. Pero el libro estaba completamente en automático hasta que pudiera reasumir el control. El dolor era insoportable y le impedía configurar sus pensamientos para darle órdenes o conjurar su poder para hacer algo. Le pareció escuchar que Punisher y Lily se decían algo más pero no pudo comprenderlo. La inconsciencia amenazaba con adueñarse de su mente. Cerró su puño sobre el polvo, no pesaba dejar que esto pasara. Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella, iluminando el lugar con el destello de su magia.

—**Silver Stars**—alcanzó a murmurar. De las páginas flotando frente a ella salieron varias balas de energía en dirección a Lily y Castle.

— **¡Slayer Strike!**—Punisher levantó su mano libre mientras un circulo aparecía a sus pies.

Cientos de pequeños proyectiles mágicos salieron de la palma de Castle estrellándose contra las balas de Karen y cancelando el ataque en una explosión que envolvió a los tres presentes en humo. Karen quedó momentáneamente cegada. Intentó incorporarse pero sus piernas aun no le respondían y había usado casi toda su energía en el último ataque. No podía ver nada hasta que una serie de balas mágicas atravesaron el humo, golpeando el libro y quemando varias de sus hojas. Unas cadenas de color verde azulado aparecieron desde el suelo, envolviendo el tomo y aprisionándolo.

—No interfieras, vete—hasta ella llegó la voz de Punisher.

_"Pero…"_

—Vete ahora antes de que lo intente de nuevo.

Una ráfaga de viento dispersó el humo y Karen pudo ver a Lily cerca de uno de los muros derruidos que daba al exterior. Punisher estaba delante de ella con su dispositivo clavado en el suelo enfrente de él y una rodilla en tierra, mientras aferraba la empuñadura con dos manos. Lily dio un paso atrás, dudando si salir o no. Karen se sobrepuso al dolor y volvió a tratar de convocar su poder para destruirlos a ambos pero algo más paso antes. Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella pero este era negro con un siniestro resplandor rojizo. Karen desvió la vista hacia Punisher justo cuando la espada en sus manos emitía un resplandor rojo.

—**Soul Annihilation.**

El círculo debajo de ella resplandeció también antes de que una inmensa columna de poder surgiera de este y la envolviera por completo. Por reflejo su escudo se activo para disolver la magia, pero la cascada de energía enviada contra ella era tal que rápidamente la abrumó y su conciencia quedó engullida por un vórtice negro mientras sentía su piel arder en contacto con la magia.

* * *

><p>Hayate Yagami cerró el Tomo del Cielo Nocturno cuando el último de los fuegos quedó apagado y descendió a tierra. La base de la Sección Especial Seis estaba completamente en ruinas, con la mayoría de los edificios destruidos o severamente dañados. Junto a ella apareció rápidamente su segundo al mando, Griffith Lowran.<p>

—Comandante Yagami—saludó el hombre.

—Griffith-kun ¿Cuál es el reporte de daños y de nuestro personal?—inquirió Hayate.

—Prácticamente la totalidad de la base ha sido severamente dañada y tomaran varias semanas para completar las reparaciones—respondió Griffith, el hombre se acomodó las gafas antes de seguir—Con respecto al personal tenemos numerosos heridos de diversa consideración pero solo 4 víctimas fatales confirmadas. Las capitanas y la teniente han salido sin mayores complicaciones. Así mismo la colaboradora civil y la joven Lily Strosek se encuentran ilesas.

— ¿Los Hückebein?

—No se encontraron rastro de ninguno de los tres que fueron reportados en la escena.

Ambos guardaron silencio un par de segundos antes de que Hayate hiciera la otra pregunta que tenía que hacer.

— ¿El prisionero Frank Castle?

—La sección de detención fue completamente destruida—dijo Griffith—pero hemos estado mirando los registros y encontramos algo inusual en ellos. Cabe la posibilidad de que Frank Castle no estuviera en su celda al momento del ataque. Su dispositivo ha desaparecido del laboratorio junto a otros materiales.

Hayate asintió. Aquello era lo que había temido. Los Hückebein y Castle habían jugado con ellos, engañándolos para hacer lo que querían que hicieran y ahora estaban enfrentando las consecuencias. Ya había enviado nuevos mensajes al resto de la Sección Especial Seis ordenándoles volver a casa. Necesitaban replantearse la estrategia y pensar un nuevo curso de acción. Hayate desactivó su Barrier Jacket y guardó el emblema dorado de su dispositivo en el bolsillo de su uniforme antes de volver a dirigirse a su segundo al mando.

—Envía una solicitud de persecución contra los Hückebein y otra contra Frank Castle—dijo Hayate con voz firme—Luego reúne a todo el personal para trasladarnos a la nave Wolfran. Incluidos los Raptores. Todavía tenemos trabajo pendiente.

Dos figuras en sombras observaban una pantalla con atención. Las imágenes en ella eran de una batalla. A lo largo de las secuencias ninguna de las figuras dijo nada, hasta que una columna de magia color negro surgió desde el centro de la imagen, envolviéndola y dejando solo estática.

—Estas son las imágenes del ataque de los Hückebein en Vaizen hace solo 4 horas.

— ¿Cuál es la situación?

—La base en si ha sido destruida. La Sección Especial Seis esta en medio de una mudanza. Fortis se reportó hace una hora y aseguró que sus hermanos estaban heridos pero a salvo. El plan para recuperar a la 4ta Strosek ha sido un fracaso. Tendremos que confiar en la 5ta.

—Eso pareciera. Noté las unidades que enfrentaron a los Eclipse Drivers. Los de Técnicas Caledfwlch han avanzado mucho. No creía que se pudiera adaptar la tecnología tan rápido.

—Se supone que son solo modelos de pruebas, pero es razonable asumir que terminaran de resolver los últimos pendientes con algo de trabajo. Esta fuerza es una realidad.

—En ese caso sería conveniente que avanzáramos nosotros por igual. La Biblia de la Cruz de Plata debe ser decodificada.

—Sera difícil sin la 4ta Strosek. Pero deberíamos ser capaces de obtener lo que buscamos con la ayuda de los Hückebein.

—Ya les hemos enviado más sujetos de prueba a los laboratorios que tenemos activos. Hay que reemplazar el número de caídos en esta operación. Ya hemos podido ver de primera mano lo frágil que es el control que tenemos sobre ellos.

—Aparentemente el libro dejó de correr el hechizo de control cuando Karen se vio comprometida. Por desgracia la réplica carece del poder del original. Los Eclipse Drivers se vieron perdidos por unos minutos. Afortunadamente ella fue capaz de reactivarlo antes de que los daños fueran demasiado lejos.

—Bien. De cualquier manera mantendremos un ojo sobre los nuevos juguetes de la TSAB y sobre los Hückebein. No sería conveniente forzar una confrontación hasta que estemos listos para ello.

Una de las figuras se levantó, pero la otra permaneció sentada.

— ¿Qué hacemos respecto a Frank Castle? Es un incordio y su actuar quizás comprometa futuras operaciones. De no ser por él hubiéramos obtenido lo que queríamos hace mucho.

—No hay que preocuparse. Punisher es un elemento más con el que tenemos que lidiar. Cuando todo esté listo su actuar no hará ninguna diferencia.

* * *

><p>Y ahora los Hückebein han recibido una paliza, pero no han caído sin llevarse algo de por medio. Las criticas y los comentarios son bien recibidos.<p> 


	12. Revelaciones

No soy de hacer preámbulos largos, a veces ni los hago. Continuo publicando la historia. Es poco conocida, pero espero que quienes la lean la disfruten. Así que adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>XII – Revelaciones<strong>

La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y Hayate entró en la habitación seguida por Fate. Yuuno las saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza mientras ambas mujeres ocupaban su asiento en la mesa junto a los demás miembros de la Sección Especial Seis. Aquella había sido una reunión que Yuuno había estado esperando desde hacía un tiempo. La investigación de los registros de los laboratorios encontrados y los estudios que Mariel, Shamal y el equipo médico habían hecho con la ayuda de Lily habían aportado toda una serie de datos que requerían discutirse.

Luego de la destrucción de la base en Vaizen la Sección Especial Seis había trasladado su base de operaciones de regreso a Mid-Childa, en la vieja base de Long Arch. El lugar había sido la base de la Sección Seis original 6 años antes, durante el Incidente de Jail Scaglietti y estaba en buenas condiciones a pesar de que no se usaba desde hace algunos años. Yuuno suponía que Hayate había insistido en regresar principalmente por dos razones. La principal era que luego del ataque la investigación se mudaría a Mid-Childa para estar mejor protegida. Además había una pequeña razón sentimental. La Sección Seis había sido su primer mando independiente y Long Arch guardaba una profunda relación con lo que había pasado en aquel entonces. Sin importar lo difícil que se habían puesto las cosas, ellos salieron adelante. Sin duda un intento de elevar la moral y eso era algo que Yuuno pensaba que podría hacer algún bien.

Durante el tiempo que les había tomado reagruparse y regresar todo a Mid-Childa nadie había dejado de trabajar. Fate y las demás investigadoras habían continuado buscando cualquier rastro de los Hückebein, pero la búsqueda era infructuosa. Luego de un periodo de intensa actividad era como si estuvieran tomándose un descanso. No había señales de ellos en ninguno de los mundos administrados y la Flota Dimensional revisaba el resto sin encontrar ningún rastro. Lo cual solo generaba que la TSAB se pusiera más ansiosa a cada momento que pasaba.

Debido a los recientes ataques había cierto nivel de preocupación expandiéndose entre la población civil. Los incidentes en Fedikia, Ruwella y Vaizen habían sido de grandes proporciones y existía el temor de que los Hückebein iniciaran más ataques contra mundos administrados. En respuesta la TSAB había mantenido una conferencia de prensa sobre el asunto pero los altos mandos presionaban a Hayate para obtener resultados. Ella había logrado convencerles de ser pacientes pero sabía que eso solo le daría un respiro momentáneo. Entre la investigación del Eclipse y sus demás asuntos Hayate estaba cada vez más ocupada y agobiada.

Yuuno mismo había podido sentir un ambiente bastante pesado esas semanas. No solo en su amiga y comandante sino también en Nanoha, Fate y el resto. Demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo mantenían a todos en un estado de alerta constante.

El bibliotecario paseó la mirada por la habitación. Nanoha, que estaba sentada justo a su lado, parecía algo tensa y le comentaba algo a Fate quien también parecía un poco intranquila. Después de ellas estaban Vita, Griffith, Lily e Isis. Los 4 parecían más curiosos que otra cosa aunque en el caso de Lily se veía un poco decaída. Hayate se sentaba en la cabeza de la mesa y su expresión era inescrutable. Al otro lado de la mesa las Nakajima y Teana se habían acomodado casi como un coro en torno a Subaru quien había estado bastante inquieta desde hacía semanas, cosa que no era de extrañarse. Como añadido también habían acudido a la sesión los tres inmediatos jefes de la Sección: Carim Gracia de la Iglesia del Santo Rey, Chrono Harlaown y su madre Lindy.

Los tres habían apoyado a Hayate durante la época de la Sección Especial Seis y le habían ayudado a obtener ese primer mando al igual que el segundo. Sin ellos la unidad ni siquiera existiría además de que, en el caso de Lindy y Chrono, todos habían sido amigos desde hacía 16 años, remontándose a la época del Incidente de las Jewel Seeds y el Libro de la Oscuridad. Yuuno todavía guardaba buenos recuerdos de aquellos días pero claramente el semblante serio de los presentes no auguraba nada bueno. Yuuno reprimió un suspiro y se acomodó en su asiento cuando las puertas se abrieron dando paso a Shamal y Mariel.

—Bueno ahora que estamos todos presentes creo que es un buen momento para empezar—dijo Hayate. Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella—A la luz de los últimos eventos en Vaizen pareciera que las actividades de la familia Hückebein hubieran experimentado una… recaída. No hemos sabido de ataques a más villas ni se ha encontrado rastro de ellos a lo largo del Mar Dimensional. La Flota Dimensional seguirá buscando—miró brevemente Chrono y Lindy, quienes asintieron—con el apoyo de la Sección Especial Seis. Así mismo en lo referente a nuestro otro fugitivo, Frank Castle, su captura seguirá siendo la principal preocupación de la Oficina Central. Dada su participación en el caso es posible que le encontremos nuevamente pero su captura no es prioritaria.

Yuuno miró brevemente a Lily, quien parecía un poco aliviada por las palabras de Hayate, pero no dijo nada. Allí había una historia que él prefería no desenterrar. Los demás presentes aceptaron lo referente a Punisher con normalidad. El hombre había interferido en la investigación pero su accionar había terminado ayudado en cierta forma.

—Continuando nuestro departamento médico, ya han terminado las pruebas en relación al Eclipse. Todo gracias a la ayuda de Lily-chan, a quien desde luego agradecemos su cooperación—Hayate le sonrió brevemente a la joven que solo asintió y bajo la mirada, un poco avergonzada—con base en esta información es que decidiremos nuestro próximo movimiento.

Hayate le hizo un gesto a Shamal y la doctora tomó la palabra. Una pantalla apareció en el centro de la mesa. En ella podían apreciarse una serie de datos que Yuuno pudo reconocer como parte de su trabajo y en el centro una imagen de lo que se asemejaba mucho a células humanas corrientes.

—La investigación que realizamos, además de los datos que pudimos recuperar de los centros de investigación, han terminado por confirmar lo que ya sabíamos: el Eclipse es un virus. Lo que nos ayudó a determinar es como trabaja y actúa—Shamal presionó un botón y la imagen en la pantalla cambió. Ahora una pequeña estructura se aceraba a las células y comenzaba a cambiarlas—En efecto el Eclipse afecta solo a magos. Si el cuerpo que infecta no posee un Linker Core, el virus muere. Extrae su alimento y energía del mana generado por el Linker Core del mago y a partir de allí se esparce por todo el cuerpo, infectándolo y cambiándolo a un Eclipse Driver. El proceso puede tomar alrededor de 48 horas, pero la persona comenzara a sentir los efectos de inmediato y en algunos casos podría manifestar síntomas casi instantáneos.

La imagen de las células volvió a cambiar esta vez cuando las mismas se desintegraron como consecuencia del ataque del virus.

— ¿Cómo es que se esparce este virus?—preguntó Carim mirando fijamente la imagen—Si llegara a convertirse en una pandemia o algo parecido…

—En realidad es bastante improbable. El Eclipse es un virus creado artificialmente y, hasta donde sabemos, no puede sobrevivir en el aire o el agua. Si infecta organismos sin Linker Core es eliminado rápidamente por el sistema inmunológico. Sin mana, el virus pareciera quedar en una especie de estado aletargado que lo hace inofensivo—Shamal hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó con un tono más serio—Para poder infectar a alguien con el Eclipse se requeriría inyectar directamente una cepa del virus o entrar en contacto con un Reactor de la serie Strosek, como Lily-chan.

Casi todas las miradas pasaron a Lily quien no enfrentó ninguna de ellas. A su lado Isis le puso una mano en el hombro, como queriendo desmentir lo que Shamal acaba de decir. Yuuno tuvo que admirar el gesto de la joven. Él probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—No obstante Lily-chan no es peligrosa. Una vez que un Reactor formaliza el contrato con un usuario, ya no puede esparcir el virus—continuo Shamal—El asunto con el Eclipse es que pareciera ser muy selectivo a la hora de trabajar. No solo requiere mana, sino también cierta predisposición genética particular. En el 99% de los casos el virus terminaría destruyendo a su huésped a consecuencia de una alteración en la función del organismo, mientras que en otros realizará la labor que se supone que tiene, que es la optimización del cuerpo humano como un arma. Mejorando las habilidades de curación y regeneración, incremento de la fuerza y la resistencia, aumento de la capacidad de procesamiento de información, capacidad para aumentar la densidad y elasticidad de los músculos haciendo que el infectado pueda soportar grandes impactos mejor que un humano corriente. En muchos aspectos es, en efecto, una mejora del sistema en sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que decide esta conversión? Es decir ¿Cómo se determina quién podría verse modificado y quién no?—inquirió Lindy—Por lo que hemos visto la mayoría de los Eclipse Drivers terminan por convertirse en maquinas de matar incontrolables. No obstante los Hückebein mantienen su capacidad de pensamiento y control.

—Es determinado por un factor de herencia genética—dijo Shamal—Solo gente con un determinado código en su sangre parecieran ser sujetos adecuados. Con base en la investigación es razonable asumir que se trate de los descendientes de quienes originalmente crearon el virus.

—El virus fue creado durante la época de las Guerras de Unificación del Santo Rey, para uno de los bandos en contra de los remanentes del Imperio Belka—intervino Yuuno. Miró a Shamal quien lo animó a seguir—Muchos mundos se perdieron en la guerra, cabe la posibilidad de que los sobrevivientes de esta gente se dispersaran por el Mar Dimensional y por eso el virus pareciera actuar al azar, cuando en realidad estaba pensando para servir a un tipo de gente en especifico.

—La misma teoría que pensamos nosotros, aunque no hay una forma consistente de demostrarlo—dijo Shamal—Explicaría, no obstante, lo que la Almirante Lindy pregunta. El Eclipse crea esos Eclipse Drivers imperfectos debido a que por el tiempo transcurrido los sujetos han sufrido cambios en su código genético. Los Hückebein o bien poseen un linaje más puro o bien han modificado el propio virus, lo que pareciera ser el caso por las marcas que aparecen en ellos, pero sin examinarlos solo podemos conjeturar. Al final lo que parece ser común es la agresividad y la necesidad de matar, incluso en los Hückebein.

—Y a todo esto ¿Cómo se relacionan la Cruz de Plata y los Divisores y Reactores?—preguntó Chrono—El cambio es provocado por el virus, pero esas armas fueron creadas aparte.

—Entraría en relación con los cambios que sufre el infectado—dijo Mariel, tomando la palabra—debido al virus el mago pierde su Linker Core, ya no genera magia como lo hacen los demás, sino una especie diferente de energía con efectos relativamente similares, como es el caso de las armas AEC. Lo que sucede es que los Divisores están pensados para responder a estos tipos de energía y serian inútiles en manos de un mago normal. El Divisor es el que posee la capacidad de usar este poder para romper los enlaces mágicos. Pero los Reactores son simplemente una nueva adaptación. Usando el virus de base el Reactor eleva la transformación hasta niveles superiores, potenciando la regeneración y resistencia del Driver al tiempo que el poder del Divisor. En la mayoría de los casos estos reactores son objetos inanimados o se implantan dentro de los Divisores, y son autenticados con la sangre del usuario.

Mariel hizo aparecer un pequeño teclado y cambio la imagen en la pantalla por otra completamente distinta de la Cruz de Plata.

—Por lo que sabemos este tomo fue creado precisamente para controlar el Eclipse, pero desconocemos el cómo. A su vez con base en este libro es que se crean los Reactores Strosek y se obtiene el Efecto Cero—Mariel hizo una pequeña pausa mientras se acomodaba los lentes—El libro pareciera guardar en su interior el secreto del virus Eclipse, su código genético. Quien pudiera acceder a eso podría modificar el virus a voluntad. Para obtener esos datos se debe formalizar un maestro y para ello se crea una Espiga de Reacción, en este caso llamada Strosek, que debe encontrar y completar un maestro para la Cruz de Plata. De esa manera el dueño se convierte en el usuario del Efecto Cero, un arma de devastador alcance que puede desactivar casi cualquier tipo de energía eléctrica o mágica en sus proximidades, incluso puede hacer que un corazón deje de latir.

La sala se sumió en silencio mientras todos asimilaban aquella información. Yuuno estudio la cara de todos y pudo notar los semblantes preocupados. No era para menos. Los Hückebein tenían actualmente a Thoma y la Cruz de Plata, si ellos podían acceder a ese poder serian indetenibles. Las consecuencias serian imprevisibles.

—Todo esto es fascinante, pero sigo sin ver como se relaciona con lo que vamos a hacer al respecto—dijo Griffith rompiendo el silencio—Si en efecto el Factor Cero es tan peligroso, tenemos que detener a los Hückebein antes de que lo dominen, pero ¿Como nos ayudará el saber esto?

—Precisamente a eso quería llegar—Mariel se acomodó los lentes—La relación entre la Espiga de Reacción, en este caso Lily-chan, y la Cruz de Plata y su dueño es muy fuerte. Si pudiéramos potenciarla es posible que enviemos un mensaje o incluso rastrear el otro extremo de la conexión y ubicarla en el Mar Dimensional. En otras palabras, con la ayuda de Lily-chan podríamos encontrar a los Hückebein.

Yuuno vio como Subaru y sus hermanas se removían en sus asientos, y no era las únicas. Nanoha e Isis también mostraron enorme interés al escuchar esa parte. Ninguna dijo nada, pero era obvio que todas se morían por hacer preguntas. Hayate pareció notarlo porque tomo la palabra de inmediato.

—De momento se harán todos los preparativos para iniciar dicha operación. Los demás permanecerán en alerta pero no procederemos a ningún movimiento hasta que tengamos todos los datos—Hayate miró a todos los presentes—Pueden retirarse, nos reuniremos nuevamente esta tarde en el área de pruebas.

* * *

><p>Ni bien Hayate terminó de hablar los demás se pusieron de pie. Fate también los imitó pero a diferencia de los otros no se dirigió a la salida. Nanoha, que estaba al lado de ella, se giró para mirarla al ver que no venía.<p>

—Quiero hablar de algo con mi madre, ahora te alcanzo ¿Está bien?—dijo Fate.

—Entiendo, nos vemos después entonces—Nanoha sonrió y se despidió con la mano de Chrono y los demás que aun estaban en la sala antes de salir ella misma.

Al final los únicos que se quedaron eran Hayate, Lindy, Carim, Chrono, Fate y Ginga. El grupo se juntó y Fate pudo apreciar lo grande que se veía la sala ahora que la mayoría se había ido. No le gustaba, casi podía sentir como que estaba tramando algo a espaldas de los demás, incluida Nanoha, y eso le hacía sentir extraña. Aquello era necesario más no por eso debía gustarle. Fate y Ginga caminaron hasta donde estaban Hayate y los demás, sentándose al lado de Chrono. Fate saludó a su madre con la mano quien le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Todos los presentes han leído el informe que Fate realizó ¿No es así?—empezó Hayate yendo directo al grano. Los otros asintieron—En ese caso no creo que necesite agregar lo preocupante que es esta situación.

—Eso sería por decirlo suavemente—dijo Chrono—La investigación ya está siendo muy cuestionada, si este asunto sale a la luz pública es probable que la Oficina Central cierre la Sección Especial Seis.

—Solo los aquí presentes saben al respecto—dijo Hayate entrelazando los dedos frente a su rosto—Pero no cabe ninguna duda al respecto. Frank Castle no escapó durante el ataque en Vaizen gracias a la confusión. Alguien le ayudó a salir de su celda y le proporciono materiales extraídos de los laboratorios de la base. Sumando esto a las sospechas que ya teníamos solo confirma la existencia de una brecha de seguridad importante en la Sección Seis. En pocas palabras tenemos un traidor en nuestras manos.

A Fate no le gustaba el sonido de esa palabra y menos en ese contexto. Desde que empezara la investigación había querido equivocarse, pero todas las pistas apuntaban a lo mismo. La Sección Especial Seis estaba llena de gente en la que confiaba, amigos de hacia años, pero de un momento a otro todos se habían convertido en sospechosos. Fate apretó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Todos. Incluida Nanoha. Fate no podía siquiera imaginar semejante escenario, normalmente hubiera descartado la idea de inmediato. Nanoha no podría hacer algo así simplemente porque no estaba en su naturaleza pero durante la breve investigación Fate no había dejado a nadie por fuera. En su fuero interno despreciaba a Castle y a ese desconocido que la obligaba a mirar con ojos suspicaces a sus propios amigos y familia.

—Este es un asunto muy serio—intervino Lindy—que Frank Castle se involucrara en el caso ya es un problema. Es sabido que tiene apoyos entre algunas secciones de la fuerza. Pero lo que me intriga es el cómo puede tener un infiltrado en estas oficinas. Algunos de los miembros de la Sección Especial Seis apenas habían nacido cando él dejó la TSAB.

—Los detalles son irrelevantes en este caso—dijo Carim—tenemos que lidiar con el hecho. Si no atrapamos a este traidor el caso de la Cruz de Plata y el Eclipse podría terminar siendo un autentico Incidente ¿Ya se han tomado medidas? ¿Se tiene algún sospechoso?

—La Enforcer Fate ya me ha presentado su informe y con base en ello hemos podido formar una lista de los posibles responsables—intervino Ginga—Me he puesto a investigarlos personalmente pero incluso así todos en la Sección son virtualmente sospechosos.

—Esto no pudo pasarnos en peor momento—comento Chrono—Estamos cerca de descubrir el paradero de los Hückebein pero si Castle también se presenta en la escena…

— ¿Sabemos algo de sus actividades?—preguntó Lindy.

—Sospechamos que ha regresado a Cranagan con nosotros—dijo Fate—Se han reportado ya 3 casos de ataques a varias casas en la ciudad. Investigando más a fondo las víctimas fueron todas traficantes o vendedores del mercado negro, coinciden con los perfiles típicos de sus víctimas. Así que de momento es razonable suponer que sigue sin tener pistas, lo cual sugerirá que él y su informante no se han puesto en contacto, pero son solo conjeturas. No podemos descartar que solo desee despistarnos.

—De momento no pensamos llevar el asunto a mayores—dijo Hayate—Ginga continuará investigando con delicadeza. Lo último que nuestra gente necesita es que empiecen a desconfiar los unos de los otros. Por no mencionar que con esta nueva información que hemos desvelado puede que nuestro misterioso traidor intente ponerse en contacto con Frank Castle.

—Y Castle solo es uno de nuestros problemas—dijo Chrono mirando a todas las presentes—Los de las Oficinas Centrales están más que enfadados. En la última reunión se hablo de destituir a Hayate del mando o de crear una nueva unidad.

—Es de suponerse cuando consideras como están las cosas—Hayate suspiró—pero al menos Chrono-kun y los demás pudieron defenderme esta vez.

—No fuimos los únicos, la mayoría cree que eres la más calificada para el trabajo—dijo Lindy—pero un sector importante quiere resultados. A consecuencia de las actividades de la familia Hückebein la imagen pública de la TSAB se ha desmejorado. Quieren aparentar que son más eficientes poniendo toda clase de medidas extraordinarias.

Fate asintió. Era comprensible y al mismo tiempo una tontería. Por un lado querían demostrar que la TSAB era capaz de lidiar con cualquier problema pero tomaban toda clase de medidas excepcionales y demás, como diciendo que aquel incidente se salía de la norma y de lo que ellos eran capaces de tomar por cuenta propia. Al final resultaba más un reconocimiento al trabajo de los criminales que otra cosa.

—Técnicas Caledfwlch ya nos ha enviado todo el personal necesario para el control de los nuevos Raptores y ya se aprobó la construcción de otras 6 unidades además de los modelos de prueba que tenemos—Hayate se frotó los ojos—Nanoha y Vita los han estado probando y a los nuevos equipos AEC. Sus resultados están en buenos niveles pero…

—En si son como una continuación del programa de androides de combate—dijo Ginga con voz inexpresiva—Solo son robots pero su apariencia es humanoide y la tecnología base detrás de sus estructuras es similar a la que se usó en mis hermanas.

—La TSAB tomó datos de todas ellas durante su periodo de rehabilitación—admitió Chrono—pero Técnicas Caledfwlch no tenía acceso a dichos datos. Por no mencionar de que en sí no se puede probar que sean de la misma fuente. La empresa fue investigada antes de que se le contratara para producir las armas AEC, ese asunto está zanjado.

—En cualquier caso no pretendo dejar la resolución de este incidente en manos de los Raptores—intervino Hayate—No hemos luchado estos años para evitar que se crearan este tipo de situaciones como para dejar que ocurra ahora. Nosotros resolveremos el problema y los Raptores serán cosa del pasado. En lo referente a Frank Castle, Fate y Ginga tendrán el control de la investigación y solo se reportaran ante nosotros. De momento estaremos ocupados con los preparativos para la prueba así que nos veremos allí.

Nuevamente la gente se levantó de la mesa. Fate quiso ir a saludar a su madre más apropiadamente pero no tuvo tiempo. Inexplicablemente su madre se movió más rápido que ella y antes de que se diera cuenta la tenía justo al lado.

—Fate, no sabes cómo me alegro de verte—dijo Lindy alegremente mientras abrazaba a Fate—no pudimos hablar antes, tenemos que sacar un tiempo mientras estemos aquí.

—Es… es bueno verte, mamá—respondió Fate que había sido tomada por sorpresa. Miró a Chrono quien solo sacudió la cabeza—también a ti hermano.

—Hace tiempo que no tengo a mis dos hijos conmigo, tenemos que quedar un día solo los tres—comentó Lindy soltando a Fate—Chrono no quiere admitirlo, pero a él también le gustaría. Me ha dicho que le gustaría verte más a menudo Fate.

—Mamá… quiero decir, Almirante, ahora mismo tenemos trabajo—dijo Chrono con su habitual semblante serio.

—Bueno a mí también me gusta cuando estamos todos juntos—dijo Fate, ganándose una sonrisa de su madre y una mirada reprobatoria de Chrono.

—Hasta Fate esta de mi parte, las mujeres Harlaown siempre nos salimos con la nuestra.

Chrono cruzó los brazos y murmuró algo inteligible. Por su parte Carim y Hayate sonreían abiertamente y Ginga intentaba disimular tapándose la boca con la mano.

—Además si uno no tiene tiempo para la familia ¿De qué sirve trabajar tanto?—continuó Lindy—No sé porque eres tan serio hijo, no es saludable.

Fate sonrió ahora más abiertamente. La tensión que llevaba por culpa de lo que habían discutido se evaporó un poco y pudo notar que los demás también parecían más relajados. Lindy continuó comentándole cosas de Vivio a Fate mientras insistía en que fuera con ella para saludar a Nanoha. Fate siguió a su madre, quien como siempre había sabido que decir para hacerla sentir mejor. No había olvidado aun las presiones que tenían, pero ahora sentía realmente optimista al respecto.

* * *

><p>Había 10 en el piso de abajo. Lo sabía. No duraron ni 30 segundos, el sonido de las pisadas en la escalera era todo lo que Anthony Balbo necesitaba oír. Tomo el arma de la mesa y apuntó a la puerta, justo donde terminaban las escaleras. Era una Pancor, un arma con rondas blindadas, una escopeta automática. A quemarropa le destrozaría la mitad del cuerpo antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en hacer algo. Los pasos se detuvieron al otro lado de la puerta y cuando pensaba apretar el gatillo el piso debajo de él se quebró. Varias cadenas de un color negro pero resplandeciendo en rojo lo amarraron, apretando sus brazos contra su cuerpo, inmovilizando sus piernas y enredándose en torno a él como serpientes. El arma cayó de su mano y Anthony descendió amarrado.<p>

El piso de abajo era un desastre. Sangre por todas partes, varios cuerpos tirados aquí y allá, pero Anthony solo tenía ojos para él, parado en medio de aquel desastre como si acabara de llegar, sin un solo rasguño encima. Tenía la mano izquierda levantada hacia él, con un pequeño círculo brillando en su palma desde donde salían las cadenas que lo sujetaban. Sus fríos ojos grises se clavaron en Anthony como si quisieran perforarle un hueco en la cabeza.

—Creo que tu gente no entendió la pregunta, así que la repetiré para ti—dijo Frank Castle despacio— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a los Hückebein?

— ¡Por amor de Dios, Castle! ¿A caso te volviste loco? ¡No puedes…!—las cadenas en torno a su cuello se cerraron como una prensa y lo cortaron en media oración. Anthony se retorció y trato de llevarse las manos al cuello pero estaba completamente paralizado.

—Cíñete al tema Balbo—Punisher liberó la presión en el cuello del otro—Traficas armas y equipo por todos lados, los Hückebein tienen muchos juguetes muy raros así que debieron hablar contigo. Si no es el caso entonces con alguien más y tú tienes que saberlo.

—No… no lo sé…—intentó responder Anthony reuniendo el valor que tenía—ellos movían otro tipo de trabajos, Lost Logia y esas cosas. Yo no me muevo con esa clase de mercancía.

—Lo sé, pero ya pregunté en otras partes y me dan la misma escusa—Castle se acercó más al otro—La misma historia una y otra vez. Ellos no pueden estar actuando solos ¿Quién los respalda?

—Mira, son reservados yo no…—súbitamente la cadena que estaba en torno a su pierna apretó y Anthony pudo escuchar el sonido de sus huesos partiéndose antes de que el dolor lo atravesara como un rayo y gritara hasta casi desgarrarse la garganta.

—Cualquier cosa me sirve, empieza a pensar. Todavía tienes otros 3 miembros que puedo romper.

Le tomo 5 minutos a Anthony calmarse lo suficiente para volver a formar oraciones coherentes y otros 2 más para ordenar sus ideas. Punisher no añadió más pero se lo quedó mirando con el mismo aire de antes. Anthony maldijo su suerte y decidió hablar.

—…ellos hacían trabajos… antes—dijo finalmente—pero… hace unos 8 años que dejaron de trabajar… nadie sabe por qué. Dicen que consiguieron apoyo extra, algún nuevo grupo. Desde entonces no trabajan con nadie… no tienen contactos con nadie. La familia Hückebein se mueve por su propio lado y puedes torturar a todo el mundo si quiere… nadie te va a decir otra cosa.

—Eso parece, gracias Balbo—Punisher cerró la mano y las cadenas que envolvían a Anthony desaparecieron haciéndolo caer al suelo—te dejare esta oportunidad. Enderézate, búscate otro trabajo y cambia tu vida. Te estaré vigilando.

Castle se dio la vuelta y Anthony tuvo que contener sus ganas de maldecirlo. El dolor de su pierna lo estaba matando cuando notó un brillo metálico junto a él. Era la Pancor. Balbo miro a Castle quien estaba ocupado registrando a uno de los muertos y sonrió. Tan silencioso y rápido como pudo agarró el arma y la tomó en sus manos. Punisher seguía de espaldas a él. Anthony apuntó directo a la espalda del hombre y llevó su dedo al gatillo ¡Click! El sonido no era muy fuerte pero en el silencio del lugar, y para Anthony en particular, resonó como un trueno. Punisher se levantó y se giró hacia él.

—Las Pancor tienen un seguro, necesitas desactivarlo para disparar—Castle levantó la mano—Te lo advertí.

— ¡NO ESPE…!—un proyectil mágico le hizo estallar la cabeza.

Punisher bajó la mano y suspiró. Todos eran igual de idiotas. Miró a los demás. Magos, mercenarios y asesinos con la conciencia sucia. Tenían lo que merecían. Pero ninguno de ellos había podido darle las respuestas que estaba buscando. Se acomodó su gabardina negra y caminó hacia arriba para terminar de registrar el lugar.

—Soulbreaker cierra el archivo de Balbo—llegó hasta el tope de las escaleras y casi tuvo el impulso de volver a suspirar—Y tú envíale otro mensaje a Micro, necesito esa inteligencia.

—_Sé que soy una terminal de comunicaciones, pero mi principal función es grabar y tomar fotos_—respondió Steed flotando cerca de Punisher—_esto no es lo que tenían en mente cuando me hicieron._

—Una palabra más y te vendo por partes, ahora haz lo que te dije.

—_Sí, lo siento_—el pequeño dispositivo hizo una reverencia pero Punisher no lo estaba mirando.

Aquella cosa había sido idea de Microchip. Luego de la explosión con la Hückebein no había sido complicado salir de la base en ruinas y atravesar el perímetro de los magos. Había ido hasta las coordenadas que Soulbreaker le había indicado. Allí encontró un cambio de ropa, dinero y aquel pequeño dispositivo-cámara. Según Microchip se podía usar el aparato para comunicarse directamente sin riesgo a ser rastreados y que sería mejor que lo conservara a su lado. El encontrar transporte de regreso a Mid-Childa había requerido aun menos trabajo. Castle no había podido más que hablar con Micro una vez en esas dos semanas, el resto lo había dedicado a trabajar.

Mid-Childa era uno de los mundos más limpios y cuidados. Debido a las regulaciones sobre armas no-mágicas y a la presencia de gran número de tropas de la TSAB el planeta en general y Cranagan, su capital, en particular, presumían de poseer la menor tasa de crimines. Desde luego el planeta había sido escenario de Incidentes famosos como el de JS o el asunto con los Mirage 4 años antes, pero en general y aparte del crimen organizado como aquel, Cranagan era un territorio bastante agradable. Lo cual desde luego era perfecto para gente como Balbo. No eran peses grandes, pero movían mercancía y oían cosas. La clase de blancos que Punisher podía usar.

Las dos semanas las dedicó a buscar contrabandistas, traficantes y cualquier persona que pudiera saber algo de los Hückebein. Por desgracia todos le habían dicho lo mismo. La familia Hückebein tenía una historia como mercenarios, pero luego habían dejado de hacer trabajos para otros y de tener contacto con los círculos más comunes para gente de esa clase. Había sido repentino y el mutismo de la familia indicaba que ahora eran o formaban parte de algo más grande y autosuficiente, lo cual era un enorme problema. Balbo era el quinto tipo al que Punisher visitaba en ese tiempo, normalmente le tomaba un mes decidir si daba un golpe o no pero el tiempo jugaba en su contra. Aquella baja de actividad en los Hückebein no podía presagiar nada bueno.

Registró el resto del negocio de Balbo y se llevó todo el dinero que encontró además de algunas de las armas, rompiendo e inutilizando el resto. Salió por la puerta principal, activando la alarma de incendios antes de dirigirse a su van negra y salir conduciendo del lugar.

—_Así que ¿Ahora qué hacemos?_—preguntó Steed al cabo de un rato mientras Castle manejaba.

—Necesito información, hasta que Microchip encuentre algo o alguien sepa decirme lo que quiero tendré que seguir buscando—respondió Punisher sin mirarlo mientras conducía—el problema es que Balbo tenía razón. Nadie me puede decir otra cosa, porque nadie sabe otra cosa. Con esto los demás se pondrán alerta y harán más difícil mi trabajo, así que seguir a este ritmo es insostenible.

—_We need a better plan, my lord_—intervino Soulbreaker.

—Evidentemente. Pero se me acaban las ideas y el tiempo—Frank miró un par de patrullas de policía pasar a toda velocidad por el carril contrario—cada golpe fallido alerta a los demás y a las autoridades. Los Hückebein están bien escondidos y no dan señales de querer que eso cambie. Necesito encontrar un hueco en su armadura pero no sé por dónde buscar.

—_Podría intentar buscar algo que quieran o que necesiten_—sugirió Steed—_Sé que Thoma tenía ese raro aparato ¿No hay más?_

—No, no hay nada que ellos…—Punisher se detuvo cuando una idea surgió en su mente—O mejor dicho si lo hay, pero sería complicado.

—_ ¿El qué?_

Castle no respondió mientras le daba vueltas a la idea que acababa de ocurrírsele. En efecto sería complicado de probar, pero era su mejor pista y quizás diera mejores resultados que estar vagando por Cranagan sin ningún propósito. Aquella sería su mejor apuesta, razonó pisando el acelerador.

* * *

><p>Thoma apretó los dientes cuando la sensación de dolor se propagó por su cuerpo. Su visión se tornó roja por un segundo y los sonidos de la habitación a su alrededor parecieron apagarse por un momento. Se concentró en respirar y se miró fijamente las manos, aguantándolo sin soltar ni un quejido. Gradualmente su vista regresó a la normalidad y el dolor desapareció. El joven suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente, que estaba perlada con sudor. "Ahora son más frecuentes" pensó.<p>

— ¿Estás bien Thoma?—preguntó Stella.

—Sí, no es nada—respondió con rapidez alzando la mirada.

La niña no parecía muy convencida pero tampoco hizo más preguntas mientras continuaba con su labor de limpieza. Thoma la siguió con la mirada. Stella se acercó a un estante y estiró la mano para llegar y limpiar, haciendo que su manga callera hacia abajo revelando la marca de alas azules que tenía en el antebrazo. Thoma apretó los puños. Era fácil olvidar que aquella pequeña niña que le visitaba todos los días y cuidaba de él era una de los Hückebein. Al igual que ellos, y que él, estaba infectada con el Eclipse y aquello implicaba que también debía matar para vivir.

Thoma regresó la vista a sus manos. Fortis y Karen habían confirmado lo que Frank Castle le dijera aquel día. Un Eclipse Driver necesitaba matar para vivir. Las pulsaciones habían empezado una semana atrás y solo venían a peor. Aquello solo podía significar que su tiempo se estaba agotando y lo que sentía era la compulsión de matar y destruir del Eclipse. No había otra explicación razonable.

—Esto… ¿Seguro que estás bien?—inquirió Stella nuevamente. La niña había dejado lo que estaba haciendo y lo miraba con cara de preocupación. Vestida con el delantal blanco y la pañoleta en la cabeza parecía una típica ama de llaves. La sola comparación casi hizo sonreír a Thoma, casi—No te vez bien. Quizás deberíamos pedirle a Fortis que te de algo…

—No necesito nada y menos de él—replicó Thoma en un tono más mordaz del que pretendía.

—No te dejes engañar por su actitud—dijo Stella que no se lo tomó a mal—Fortis es un poco raro pero bastante amable. Igual que Karen y los demás. Solo necesitas acostumbrarte a ellos.

—Nunca quise acostumbrarme a ninguno—Thoma apartó la vista—si por mi fuera, ni siquiera hubiera venido ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Te pareces a Veyron ¿Sabes?—la sola mención del nombre hizo que Thoma pegara un respingo pero Stella no pareció darse cuenta mientras regresaba a su labor de limpieza—Ambos siempre están de mal humor.

—Ustedes me secuestraron, me tienen como prisionero ¿Se supone que debería estar feliz?

—Ese no es el punto—Stella se giró hacia él—Ahora eres uno de los nuestros. Lo único que queremos es que te sientas a gusto. Los demás pueden parecer pesados pero son bastante amables cuando llegas a conocerlos. Karen siempre nos ha vigilado a todos desde que ella nos tomó bajo su cuidado.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Thoma.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo sé muy bien porque yo era muy pequeña cuando pasó—Stella se detuvo un momento a pensar—creo que fue cuando tenía un año o una cosa así. Le he preguntado a Karen y a DeVille pero no me dicen nada. Veyron y los demás llegaron después por lo que tampoco saben mucho al respecto.

— ¿Quieres decir que no son parte de la misma familia?

—No, claro que somos hermanos—replicó Stella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados—No cambies mis palabras. Lo que digo es que antes solo éramos Karen, DeVille y yo. Veyron y Cypha llegaron cuando yo tenía 3 años y Aru apareció por la misma época. Fortis es el que menos lleva con nosotros. Karen me dijo que ella se hizo cargo de nuestra familia luego de que nuestros padres murieran y se puso a buscar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas. A todos los encontramos afuera, tú también Thoma. Solo necesitas entender que nosotros somos tu familia. Igual que los demás.

Stella sonrió y terminó de limpiar, saliendo por la puerta mientras tarareaba una canción. Thoma se quedo quieto. Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía casi nada de los Hückebein y aquello le llenaba la mente con muchas preguntas. No olvidaba el asunto pendiente entre él y Veyron. Karen y Fortis se habían rehusado a tratar el tema de la villa cuando se los había preguntado, por lo que no solía prestarles atención cuando llegaban para hablar con él. Pero la información que le daba Stella era extraña. Si lo que decía era verdad, algo había pasado con los Hückebein alrededor de la época en la que su villa había sido atacada. Stella podía tener 8 años, 9 a lo sumo, y el ataque había sido 7 años atrás.

¿Podría ser que al final ellos no tuvieran algo que ver? Era imposible considerando las marcas azules que él había visto pero aquella duda que empezaba a surgir en su mente lo atormentaba. Al menos creía que, más tarde o más temprano, podría finalmente averiguar el porqué de aquel ataque. Pero ¿Y si no era así? Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía muchas opciones. Si lo que creía era verdad entonces el virus Eclipse lo mataría pronto. Después de todo lo que había pasado. Moriría sin descubrir nada, sin poder volver a ver a Su-chan, Lily e Isis. Aquello era más de lo que podía aceptar.

Thoma miró el brazalete dorado de su muñeca. En todo aquel tiempo no había podido descubrir mucho de la Cruz de Plata o el Divisor. Entre los experimentos, y el tiempo solo y aburrido en su celda la realidad era que aquel aparato escapaba de su compresión. No obstante era su única esperanza. Había algo que no había intentado hasta ahora porque no le había visto el sentido, pero el tiempo apremiaba y ya no podía retrasar más lo inevitable. Pasó su mano por el aro de metal y sintió el tacto del mismo. La próxima vez que Fortis viniera a buscarlo tendría que apostar y hacer su jugada.

* * *

><p>—Es bueno ver que ya te sientes mejor, Karen—comentó Fortis mientras terminaba de leer los datos en las terminales.<p>

—He estado bien desde hace rato, Fortis—replicó Karen—Lo que salió mal ese día fue solo un descuido. Punisher se aprovechó de ello pero no pudo terminar el trabajo.

—No porque no lo intentara.

Karen no respondió. Aquella noche que su plan fracasara había sido el momento que más cerca había estado de morir desde siempre. Por fortuna Castle se había distraído debido a la presencia de la 4ta Strosek y no se había concentrado en ella, pero de haber estado los dos solos él la hubiera matado sin dudarlo un instante. Karen se pasó una mano por el pecho, allí donde la espada la había atravesado. No quedaba la más mínima marca en su piel, pero si se detenía a pensarlo aun podía sentir el dolor de la hoja atravesándola. Un recuerdo de su mortalidad, hubiera dicho su padre de haberla visto. Miró hacia el tanque frente de ella.

Finalmente habían terminado los detalles de su siguiente proyecto. La 5ta Strosek. Desde luego no sería igual que usar a la 4ta pero era mejor que nada. Fortis se había ocupado de su construcción y estaba seguro de que funcionaria pero Karen aun tenía sus dudas, no obstante debido al último fracaso todo eso estaba en manos de Fortis y su creación.

—Pudimos habernos ahorrado todo esto ¿Sabes?—comentó él de repente—Si tan solo me hubieras querido escuchar…

—Hemos tenido esta misma conversación antes y mi respuesta es la misma—interrumpió Karen mirándolo directo a los ojos—no me arrepiento de mis decisiones. Con la 4ta Strosek nuestros planes hubieran resultado mucho más simples. Todo estuvo mal por culpa de los idiotas de los patrocinadores y su gente.

—Claro, el que también fuera lo que Thoma-kun hubiera querido no tiene nada que ver ¿Verdad?—Fortis sonrió de medio lado—Eres demasiado blanda y no solo con él, con todos ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que estamos a punto de lograr?

—Sé lo que estoy haciendo Fortis, sin importar lo que puedas pensar—dijo Karen cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—Lo único que importa es la familia. Thoma-kun ahora es uno más de nosotros o lo será pronto y por lo tanto él también me importa ¿Dónde crees que estarías si fuera como tú?

—A los demás puede que no les importe pero no soy ningún tonto, Karen.

—Entonces no actúes como uno. Completa a la 5ta, haz que haga lo que necesitamos y yo me ocuparé del resto. Igual que siempre.

—Seguro pero ¿Y qué hacemos con nuestros patrocinadores? Ellos quieren recibir su tajada y seguro que no les hará mucha gracia.

—Ya te dije que yo me ocupare de ello, tú limítate a hacer lo que te dije.

Fortis se encogió de hombros y siguió trabajando. Karen apartó su mirada de él. Lo único que importaba ahora era su familia y el futuro del grupo. Con Thoma y la Cruz de Plata podrían finalmente hacer lo que habían planeado desde el principio, desde que tomara su decisión. No había llegado tan lejos para dejar que la detuvieran ahora. Los patrocinadores, la TSAB, Punisher, la Sección Especial Seis… todos eran asuntos secundarios. Ninguno de ellos importaba cuando tenían la meta al alcance de la mano. Con los secretos de la Cruz de Plata todo sería diferente.

* * *

><p>Isis frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras habría la lata de refresco y tomaba un trago. Lily estaba sentada en una pequeña banca junto a ella con su propia bebida entre las manos, sosteniéndola y jugueteando con ella con una expresión pensativa. Isis bajó la lata y miró por el pasillo. Las nuevas oficinas a las que se habían mudado no diferían mucho de las otras en Vaizen, aunque tampoco le parecían tan opresivas, quizás porque el lugar lucia menos como un complejo militar, con más luz natural, pero bien pudieran ser ideas suyas.<p>

—Sabes Lily, pensé que estarías más alegre—dijo Isis para romper el silencio—has estado callada desde la reunión y eso que cuando me contaste todo anoche te veías más optimista.

_"Lo siento, es solo que me puse a pensar demasiado"_ respondió Lily sin levantar la mirada _"De verdad estoy contenta por lo que Mariel-san y los demás descubrieron. Solo que…"_

—No estarás pensando algo como "si fuera mejor" o una cosa así ¿Verdad?—dijo Isis mirándola con ojos entrecerrados—tú lo has hecho bastante bien hasta ahora. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Gracias a ti podremos al final rescatar a Thoma y ¿No es eso lo que importa? Los detalles son lo de menos.

_"Tienes razón"_ reconoció Lily finalmente alzo la vista para mirar a Isis y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa?—inquirió la maga de ojos dorados al notar que Lily se le había quedado mirando.

_"Nada, es solo que me estoy dando cuenta de que no habría sabido como tomar todo esto si no hubieras estado aquí"_ respondió Lily _"Incluso cuando nos conocimos en aquella ciudad y más adelante. Siempre nos ayudaste y has estado conmigo todo este tiempo"_

—Bueno ¿Para qué están los amigos?—dijo Isis devolviéndole la sonrisa—luego de todo lo que pasamos en Ruwella con esos locos Hückebein y el abuelo no era como si solo pudiera decir adiós.

Y era la verdad. Isis no se había parado a pensar en ello. Desde que conociera a Thoma y Lily se había llevado bien con ellos casi de inmediato. Y a pesar de las cosas que habían pasado luego y el peligro en al que había estado expuesta, cuando lo miraba en retrospectiva, no lamentaba nada de aquello. Era cierto que con Thoma apenas si había pasado un par de días juntos pero lo sentía como alguien bastante cercano, quizás porque nunca había realmente tratado de acercarse a nadie durante sus viajes. Al final todo aquello había pasado por accidente y aunque pudiera decir que se había visto arrastrada por la corriente, ahora por lo menos podía afirmar que se dejaba arrastrar por su propia voluntad.

—_Debo decir que es agradable saber que tienes buenos amigos_—intervino una voz mecánica.

—Perfy, no asustes así a la gente—le regañó Isis al ver que Lily pegaba un brinco, ella también se había sorprendido pero estaba acostumbrada a que su dispositivo decidiera abrir la boca en los peores momentos—Creía que te habías ido a dormir.

—_No, estaba escuchando. Aunque lamentablemente no puedo oír un lado de la conversación. Eso será problemático cuando queramos conversar más adelante._

—Aunque últimamente mi vida ha estado tan ajetreada que no sé lo que haré cuando todo se calme—Isis apartó la mirada de su dispositivo— ¿Tú qué planeas hacer Lily?

_"¿Sobre qué?"_ preguntó ella mirándola confundida.

—Ya sabes cuándo recuperemos a Thoma y todo esté en orden.

_"Bueno…"_ Lily se puso pensativa por lo que Isis dedujo que no se lo había planteado hasta ahora _"no estoy segura pero yo quisiera permanecer con Thoma… y también con Isis."_

—Ya veo…—Isis apartó la mirada brevemente ante la sinceridad con la Lily hablaba—no sé si será posible que estemos juntos, pero en lo que pueda estaré por allí si me necesitan.

_"Gracias, Isis"_

—Pero ahora tenemos que irnos, esos doctores del departamento técnico dijeron que querían hacer algo antes de la prueba de esta tarde—dijo Isis de repente—vamos, entre antes empezamos antes terminamos.

Isis tiró de Lily suavemente y las dos jóvenes se pusieron en camino. Lily se sentía extraña. Por un lado la esperanza no paraba de crecer en su interior, y era algo con lo que no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar. Su mundo había sido un negro vacio de desesperación y soledad hasta la noche en la que Thoma le salvara y ahora había conocido a tantas personas buenas que le habían ayudado que casi no lo podía creer. Desde luego perder a Thoma era algo doloroso y sentía como si una parte de ella estuviera perdida pero gracias a los demás tenía esperanza. Era algo extraño y al mismo tiempo familiar. Quizás mientras esperaba a formar el contrato en aquel laboratorio había sentido esperanza de lograrlo finalmente para detener el horror ¿O era algo diferente? No lo quería decir a los demás porque ni ella misma estaba segura.

Aunque, mientras atravesaba los pasillos siguiendo a Isis, Lily sintió una punzada de preocupación. Había algo que no la había dejado tranquila. No le gustaba pensar en la época de su cautiverio, es más aquellos meses desde su "nacimiento" no eran más que borrosos recuerdos pero si se acordaba de algo muy concreto. Constantemente la habían llamado un producto fallido. Se lo había dicho a Mariel-san y a Shamal-san pero ellas le habían asegurado que no veían nada malo en ella. Lily había aprendido a confiar en ellas, como confiaba en Isis, en Nanoha-san e incluso confiaba, de alguna forma, en Castle-san. Les creía, pero mientras más se acercaba el momento de hacer aquel intento le surgía la pregunta ¿Y si aquellos científicos tenían razón?

* * *

><p>Nanoha esquivó al primero elevándose por sobre su cabeza cuando la atacó. Los otros dos Raptores cerca de ella saltaron en ese momento y la atacaron por ambos lados. Nanoha bloqueo a ambos con un escudo y apunto a Raising Heart hacía abajo justo cuando el primer Raptor que había esquivado levantaba su Strike Cannon hacía ella. Ambos abrieron fuego al mismo tiempo y los dos ataques se cancelaron mutuamente con una explosión. Nanoha aterrizó a unos metros del Raptor en tierra que se giró para enfrentarla en tanto los otros dos asumían posiciones junto al primero. Las tres unidades dispararon sus Strike Cannons al mismo tiempo y Nanoha levantó su mano, creando un escudo mágico frente a ella mientras un círculo rosa brillaba a sus pies.<p>

Los ataques sacudieron su defensa sin romperla, creando una nube de humo que segó a los presentes. Percibiendo movimiento a su derecha Nanoha giró el cuerpo cuando uno de los Raptores salió de la nube de humo e intentó atacarla cuerpo a cuerpo. Le esquivó con facilidad y colocó la punta de Raising Heart justo a la altura de la cabeza del Raptor. Las otras dos unidades también intentaron atacarla por la espalda pero de ambos lados aparecieron dos proyectiles mágicos color rosa que impactaron contra ellos haciéndoles retroceder.

—_Suficiente, la prueba ha terminado_—la voz del doctor Chen resonó por la zona de pruebas—_Es evidente que la capitana Takamachi ha podido vencer a los Raptores con facilidad._

El Raptor frente a Nanoha bajó su Strike Cannon y los otros dos se levantaron del suelo, pero ya sin actitud agresiva. Nanoha suspiró y bajó a Raising Heart mientras las puertas de la sala de pruebas se abrían y el equipo técnico entraba para examinar las unidades.

—No ha estado mal. Su velocidad y reacción son muy buenas pero los Raptores son predecibles—dijo Nanoha desactivando a Raising Heart y su Barrier Jacket—se mueven siguiendo un patrón fácilmente reconocible. Como sé que esperar es fácil anticiparse a ellos. No obstante su resistencia es bastante admirable.

—Los Raptores están programados para observar y aprender—dijo el doctor Chen parándose junto a ella—y desde luego aprenderán de la mejor instructora, capitana Takamachi. Estarán en forma en poco tiempo.

—Hago lo que puedo—replicó Nanoha con una ligera sonrisa—aun así ¿Por qué solo usamos tres unidades?

—Las otras tres están teniendo que ser usadas para otras pruebas y para aprender ciertos conocimientos extra—respondió el hombre—con su inteligencia grupal lo que cada uno aprende lo aprenden los demás ¿No es así Unidad 3?

El Raptor junto a ellos se puso en posición de firme y saludo.

—Afirmativo. La información de la batalla ha sido almacenada con éxito, esperando nuevas instrucciones—la voz era similar a la de un dispositivo pero tenía un tono ligeramente humano que hizo que Nanoha se sintiera algo incomoda al oírlo.

—Por ahora eso será todo, descanso—atinó a responder Nanoha.

—Entendido, capitana Takamachi.

—Lo bueno es que son bastante confiables, obedecen cualquier orden que se les dé—el doctor Chen se giró un momento cuando uno de sus subordinados lo llamó—si me disculpa capitana.

—Entiendo, no hay problema—Nanoha le sonrió al tipo mientras se alejaba. No obstante la expresión se le borró cuando miró nuevamente al Raptor 3.

"No me gustan, pero no sabría decir porque" pensó la Instructora "Luego de todo lo que ha pasado debería estar contenta de que tengamos más ayuda pero hay algo que no termina de convencerme" A ella normalmente no le importaba cosas como aquella pero había algo en los Raptores que le parecía fuera de lugar. Había visto muchos robots y demás, pero la sensación que le despertaban aquellas maquinas no era una agradable. A pesar de ello se suponía que ella y Vita tenían que entrenar las unidades para el combate. Los Raptores se habían probado útiles pero carecían de experiencia real.

A Nanoha aquello le había parecido bien en un principio pero, más acostumbrada a tener estudiantes "reales", la experiencia con los Raptores era diferente. Ellos solo necesitaban verla hacer algo una vez y al instante comenzaban a trabajar en maneras de contrarrestarla y derrotarla. Por no mencionar que al carecer de emociones y verse prácticamente iguales, excepto por pequeñas placas en su cuello con el número de unidad, era imposible sentir que realmente estaba tratando con estudiantes y no solo entrenándose sola con simuladores. Quizás era mejor pensar en ellos de esa forma, pero a Nanoha simplemente no le gustaba. Se lo había comentado a Vita pero aunque su amiga parecía compartir sus sentimientos se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y decir que era el trabajo.

"Trabajo… últimamente siento que no hemos hecho nada" Desde que empezara aquel incidente todo había sucedido más allá de su control. Nanoha sabía que todos trabajaban para obtener resultados y aun así el esfuerzo era coronado por momentos agridulces. El perder a Thoma pero salvar a Lily e Isis, evitar la destrucción de la Sección Seis pero perder a Punisher... por cada paso en la dirección adecuada era otro hacía atrás lo cual solo los dejaba como al principio. Nanoha volvió a suspirar mientras salía del área de pruebas. Ya había terminado por el día de hoy. Hayate quería a todos presentes para lo que intentarían con Lily más tarde así que no continuarían con las prácticas.

—Se ve que trabajaste duro, Nanoha.

— ¡Fate-chan!—Nanoha pegó un respingo al oír la voz de la rubia. Se dio vuelta y la vio de pie en medio del pasillo justo a su lado— ¿De-de-desde cuando estás ahí?

—Te vi venir desde que saliste de la sala de pruebas y quise saludar—respondió ella simplemente—pero parece que estabas perdida en tus pensamientos. Lo lamento, no quería asustarte.

—Solo me sorprendiste, es todo—dijo Nanoha sonriéndole amigablemente—Creía que estarías con Lindy-san.

—Mamá tuvo que irse hace poco, algo del trabajo dijo—respondió Fate—le pregunté por Vivio, pero parece que ella y su clase se han ido en un viaje de campo así que no podremos verla hasta que regrese.

—Vivio me lo comentó el otro día—Nanoha sonrió al recordar lo emocionada que había estado su hija—esperaba que ahora pudiera verla más porque habíamos regresado a Mid-Childa…

—Ya la verás cuando todo esto termine—le aseguró Fate—estaba pensando en ir a buscar algo de comer ¿Vienes?

—Sí claro.

Ambas volvieron a caminar una junto a la otra. Viendo aquellos pasillos familiares y estando junto Fate, Nanoha se sintió como de regreso en la vieja Sección Seis. Miró a Fate brevemente. Ella no había cambiado mucho. Estaba un poco más alta, pero por lo demás no había mucha diferencia. Claro salvo el hecho de que ahora tanto Fate como ella tenían una hija y vivían juntas en la misma casa. Todo aquello le había pasado gracias a la Sección Seis y era lo más maravilloso que podía recordar. Sin darse cuenta la sonrisa volvió a sus labios.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—inquirió Fate girándose hacia ella con curiosidad.

— ¡Nyahahaha! No es nada, solo estaba recordando—Nanoha le sonrió a su compañera que parpadeó confundida—últimamente me ha entrado nostalgia, quizás por estar aquí y todo eso. Pensaba en que la última vez que estuvimos aquí pasamos por mucho. Fue algo difícil pero al final ganamos bastante ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón—Fate también le sonrió.

—Aunque a veces se me hace extraño—continuó Nanoha, miró por las ventanas del pasillo mientras ambas entraban a la cafetería—por un lado pareciera que todo es igual y por otro cuando lo piensas todo es tan diferente.

Fate no respondió porque en ese momento alcanzaron la zona de las bandejas. Apenas estaba poniéndose el sol y todavía era temprano, por lo que no había mucha gente por allí. Nanoha tomo una bandeja pero casi no se fijó en la comida que colocó en el plato. Nunca había sido remilgosa, algo que su madre había disfrutado de proclamar orgullosamente cuando alguno de sus hermanos protestaba por las verduras. Nanoha volvió a sonreír pensando en su propia hija y su escaso cariño por los vegetales. Ella y Fate tomaron sus bandejas y se sentaron a comer juntas en una de las mesas. A su alrededor otros miembros de la Sección Seis hacían lo propio.

—Sí, es diferente a como era antes—dijo Fate de repente mientras comían.

— ¿Te refieres a la comida o a lo que estábamos hablando antes?—preguntó Nanoha mientras se llevaba una nueva cucharada de sopa a la boca.

—Un poco de ambos—respondió Fate con una ligera sonrisa—pero más a lo que dijiste. Cuando lo consideras ahora y entonces son situaciones parecidas pero también hay pequeñas diferencias. Eso es lo que implica vivir ¿No? Experimentar cambios y luego cuando miras atrás, todo parece haber pasado por algo.

Nanoha lo consideró un momento. Era cierto que a veces sentía que algunas cosas de su pasado le habían sucedido por un motivo pero algunas otras eran más como casualidades. No sabía si el haberse topado aquel día con Yuuno había sido casualidad o destino, como tampoco si lo que había ocurrido después había sido lo uno o lo otro. Pero tantas cosas le habían pasado que le resultaba difícil por no decir imposible decidir ¿Casualidad o destino? Miró a un lado y, como un chispazo, la imagen de unos ojos grises y duros como el hierro irrumpió en su mente. Frank Castle. Su intervención en todo aquello que estaba pasando parecía casual y aun así en repetidas ocasiones había probado ser un elemento esencial, como predestinado a estar allí.

—Al final creo que es cuestión de cómo uno lo mire…—murmuró Nanoha.

— ¿El qué?—preguntó Fate parpadeando confundida.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en el caso—respondió Nanoha con rapidez—Y de cómo espero que todo se resuelva. Quiero decir ahora con lo de Lily-chan y todo esto parece que todo podría comenzar a solucionarse pero…

—No todo sale como queremos pero está bien—dijo Fate, extendió una mano y tomo la de Nanoha—si las cosas no quieren funcionar entonces las haremos funcionar. Para esto está nuestra magia ¿No?

—Sí, tienes razón—Nanoha apretó la mano de Fate y le sonrió.

Ella tenía razón. Conseguirían que todo funcionara y recuperarían a Thoma de las manos de los Hückebein. Nanoha se sentía segura al respecto pero, por algún motivo, había dos cosas que ni aun así pudo sacarse de la cabeza mientras terminaba de comer con Fate y su conversación giraba hacía otros temas. Lo primero era Frank Castle y la sensación de que él podía tener todavía un papel que desempeñar y lo segundo la curiosa y extraña sensación que provenía de los Raptores. Casi como la de un cadáver.

* * *

><p>Karen sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a Fortis y Thoma. El chico se veía un poco pálido pero en general saludable. No lo había podido ver desde aquel día que fuera a recuperar a Lily. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta ellos. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Fortis quien asintió y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos.<p>

—Me alegro de verte tan bien, Thoma-kun—saludó amigablemente—espero que hayas estado cómodo. No he podido ir a verte porque he estado ocupada, pero Stella me dijo que ahora comes más que antes.

—Estoy bien—fue la seca respuesta de Thoma.

—No tienes que ser tan frío, después de todo eres de la familia.

Thoma se tensó en cuanto ella dijo esa frase pero Karen fingió no darse cuenta. Aquello terminaría por ser verdad al final de aquella reunión. Tanto si Thoma quería como si no. Por supuesto era cuestión de que todo resultaría más fácil si decidía cooperar.

—No soy uno de ustedes, ya se los he dicho—replico él.

—Y nosotros te hemos dicho la verdad eres uno de nosotros—Karen clavó en él sus fríos ojos negros aunque sin borrar su sonrisa—eres el maestro de la Cruz de Plata, algo muy valioso y poderoso.

—No lo soy porque quiera.

—Lo sé, pero para bien o para mal eres el portador. Piénsalo es como el destino ¿No crees? Que tú estuvieras allí para salvar a Lily-chan y llevarte esos tesoros—Karen puso una expresión soñadora—que tuvieras éxito donde tantos fallaron. Eso solo prueba que siempre estuviste destinado a ser uno de los nuestros. Una lástima que no te hubiéramos encontrado antes, ese fue mi error.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió Thoma mirándola sin comprender.

—Es una larga y complicada historia—respondió ella—se puede decir que se remonta a muchísimos años en el pasado y a no hace mucho, relativamente hablando. Las historias familiares pueden ser complicadas. Además, no es del pasado de lo que me interesa hablar. Incluso cuando sé que a ti te interesa mucho el pasado ¿No?

Thoma no respondió pero apartó la mirada y cerró los puños. Karen ahora lo sabía todo y estuvo tentada de decírselo pero ¿Sería una buena idea? Quizás hiciera que finalmente comprendiera pero lo más probable era que solo pusiera a Thoma aun más en contra de ellos. Aquello tenía que manejarse con cuidado.

—Veras, Thoma-kun, al final lo único que importa son dos cosas. Que eres el usuario de la Cruz de Plata y que te necesitamos ¿Serás bueno y cooperarás ahora sí?

Lo último lo había dicho con el tono más dulce que podía hacer, pero sabía desde el principio que no estaba funcionando. Incluso antes de que pasara. Fue cuestión de un segundo. El brazalete en la muñeca de Thoma brilló con un destello blanco que segó a los presentes por un minuto. Karen tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con la mano para protegerse los ojos. Cuando finalmente pudo mirar otra vez se encontró con la punta del Divisor casi en su rostro. Karen ni siquiera parpadeo cuando aparto la mirada del arma para dirigirla a Thoma. La Cruz de Plata flotaba junto a su cabeza y detrás de él mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por su traje de batalla negro.

—Así que finalmente descubriste como liberar el sello que le puse ¿No?—Karen sonrió—cada vez me interesa mucho más que te nos unas.

—A mi no me interesa, nunca quise este poder—replicó Thoma, su agarre sobre la empuñadura del Divisor se tensó—lo que me permitió hacer esto es el impuso asesino. Lo he estado sintiendo desde hace varios días. Lo más probable es que esté llegando a mi límite.

—Oh, pero si es eso lo que te incomoda podríamos ponerle fácil remedio.

—No quiero matar a nadie, nunca quise hacerlo en cualquier caso—la punta del Divisor se acerco más a cuello de Karen que no se movió—pero estoy harto y cansado de mentiras y engaños. Sé que ustedes usaban a Lily de maneras horribles y que experimentan con otros humanos para crear más Eclipse Drivers. Nunca querría formar parte de una familia así. Pienso detener todo esto. Aquí y ahora.

— ¿De verdad?—Karen arqueó una ceja—suponiendo que pudieras matarme, nunca lograrías salir de aquí con vida. DeVille, Veyron, Cypha, Aru, y no olvidemos a los otros niños. No puedes con todos ellos. Así que mejor baja el arma y acepta mi oferta.

—Usaré el Cero.

Karen sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un balde de agua fría. Su expresión no dejó entrever nada, pero sus manos se movieron instintivamente para aferrar su libro. Clavó sus ojos negros en la mirada, ahora esmeralda, de Thoma.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes de eso?

—No mucho—reconoció Thoma—pero recuerdo lo suficiente. Es el arma más poderosa que tiene la Cruz de Plata y el Divisor Cero. Si lo uso, podré destruir todo este lugar hasta sus cimientos. Detener esto de una buena vez.

Karen apretó las manos y respiró hondo. Una parte de ella quería atacar pero si lo hacía y Thoma de verdad liberaba el poder del Cero… claro que podía mentir pero ¿Quién le pudo haber contado lo del Cero? Nadie, tenía que haberlo averiguado solo. Apretó los puños ¿Ahora qué? Con esto sus planes se verían arruinados. A menos que…

—Bueno, creo que nos tienes, Thoma-kun—dijo finalmente—pero hay algo que creo que no has considerado—Thoma no respondió por lo que decidió continuar—creo que va siendo hora de que sea totalmente honesta contigo y te lo cuente todo. La historia de la familia Hückebein y la razón del ataque a tu hogar hace 7años.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien todo está listo—dijo Mariel dando los últimos retoques y mirando a Lily—solo tendrás que repetir el proceso que hiciste cuando formalizaste el contrato y debería funcionar. Nosotros estaremos monitoreando todo, así que tu solo concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer, Lily.<p>

Esta asintió y respiró hondo. Para aquella prueba habían decidido moverse a una de las salas donde normalmente se probaba el equipo AEC. Eran un lugar bastante espacioso y a Lily le parecía demasiado similar a la vieja cámara en el laboratorio de la montaña. Se tranquilizó al ver a Isis y a Nanoha al otro lado de la habitación, hablando con alguno de los operadores. El resto de la Sección Seis estaría observando desde fuera. A Lily la ponía nerviosa tener tanto público, pero la sola idea de que ahora sería capaz de encontrar a Thoma hacía que lo demás pareciera insignificante.

Lily sonrió suavemente al pensar en ello. Gracias a Thoma ahora podía estar allí y además tampoco estaba sola. Tenía a Isis, a Nanoha-san e incluso la familia de Thoma la había aceptado y no la culpaban de nada. Y ahora ella podía empezar a devolver todo lo que había recibido. Le hacía sentir una extraña y cálida sensación en el pecho.

Un ruido fuerte le hizo regresa a la realidad y miró a su alrededor. Mariel le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Lily asintió. Respiró hondo y conjuró su traje de batalla. Un círculo mágico, muy diferente a los de los magos, apareció a sus pies y sus ropas se vieron reemplazadas por el traje negro y blanco. Aquello era algo que a ella misma no se le hubiera ocurrido. Cuando había formado el enlace con Thoma la situación había sido instintiva una respuesta que le era tan natural. Pero ahora debería concentrarse y usar el poder ella misma. Aunque sus recuerdos y comprensión de su naturaleza habían regresado, Lily todavía desconocía que tan buen control podía ejercer sobre ellos.

Entendía ahora lo que se suponía que era y cuál era su propósito, pero también sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Era una molesta sensación que no la dejaba en paz. Decidió apartar esos pensamientos y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. De cierta forma ella siempre había podido decir que Thoma estaba bien gracias al permanente enlace que él y ella tenían pero era la primera vez que de hecho intentaba explorar el que tan lejos podía llegar. El círculo a sus pies resplandeció con una luz verdeazulado. Lily solo tenía que concentrarse en esa pequeña parte en la que sentía a Thoma. La sargento Reiforce le había ayudado los otros días, ya que Mariel-san había dicho que los Reactores y los dispositivos unisono compartían muchas características al punto de que podían considerarse casi la misma cosa.

En un principio no sintió nada pero, conforme fue intentándolo más intensamente la situación comenzó a cambiar. Lily cerró los ojos para ayudarse a concentrarse mejor. No obstante casi de inmediato pudo sentir que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

* * *

><p>Thoma se quedó de piedra cuando Karen terminó de hablar. La mano que sostenía el Divisor le temblaba. Sin darse cuenta dio un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando a Karen sin terminar de creer lo que había escuchado. Aquello tenía que ser mentira pero tenía sentido. Explicaría demasiadas cosas. Pero no quería creerlo, no podía.<p>

—… Es… imposible—murmuró tan bajo que no estaba seguro de que Karen hubiera escuchado.

—No, no lo es—replicó la mujer con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella—todo ocurrió tal y como te lo dije. El legado de Neithus y la familia Hückebein es muy antiguo. Luego de siglos de planearlo puede que finalmente lográramos lo que ellos querían.

—Pero ¿Por qué?—Thoma estaba tratando de procesar todo aquello como podía pero era demasiado y de golpe, sus planes e ideas estaban todos revueltos—terminó hace siglos. Todo está muerto.

—Puede ser pero aun así eso no nos ha detenido ¿Verdad?—Karen dio un paso al frente y apartó la punta del Divisor de Thoma quien no se resistió—Te lo dije, Thoma-kun, este es el momento de dejar las mentiras de lado. Sé que me crees, lo único es que estás impactado. Yo también lo estaría. Algunos de los otros también tuvieron problemas para aceptarlo cuando se los dije, pero creo que verás que todos lo sobrellevamos de maravilla.

Thoma negó con la cabeza y dio otro paso atrás. Aquello era algo que nunca había querido descubrir y menos de esa forma. Pero Karen ganaba mucho si mentía ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que le decía la verdad? Levantó su mano izquierda y la miró un momento. Aquello era una prueba, él mismo era una prueba de que había algo de verdad tras las palabras de Karen. Thoma intentó pensar en algo para refutar lo que había dicho, pero simplemente no tenía nada que decir. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como un tonto y dio otro paso más hacia atrás.

—No…—fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

—Thoma-kun la negación no es buena, aunque creo que entiendo—Karen miró por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta—Fortis, creo que ya está listo puedes hacerla pasar.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas y Thoma vio a Fortis entrar seguido por alguien más. El hombre no parecía en lo más mínimo impresionado por verlo en su traje de batalla. Entró en la habitación con paso resuelto y se hizo a un lado para que la persona detrás de él quedara justo frente a Thoma.

—Mi querido chico permíteme presentarte a Fifth—dijo Fortis con una sonrisa—o, como la llamamos nosotros, la 5ta Strosek.

La joven en la puerta tenía más o menos la misma apariencia que Lily. Llevaba puesta una corta bata de color blanco y tenía un largo y enmarañado cabello color gris. Además y por lo que Thoma podía apreciar era más o menos del mismo tamaño pero había algo incomodo respecto a ella. El pelo le caía frente a su rosto, ocultando sus ojos y ella solo se quedaba allí quieta como si no fuera a moverse. Thoma se sentía incomodo en su presencia pero no hubiera podido decir por qué.

—No seas tímida, Fifth-chan—la voz de Karen sonó justo a su espalda y Thoma pudo sentir las manos de la mujer en sus hombros—Hay que formalizar el contrato.

Antes de que Thoma pudiera siquiera plantearse el hacer algo Fifth pareció cobrar vida ante las palabras de Karen y levantó la cabeza del piso clavando sus ojos en los de Thoma. Allí acababa cualquier similitud entre aquella joven y Lily. Los ojos de Lily siempre habían sido cálidos y compasivos, de un tono verde pálido. Aquella joven tenía la mirada negra, casi igual a la de Karen, unos ojos fríos y sin emociones que hicieron que Thoma quisiera retroceder. Fifth avanzó unos pasos y colocó su mano en el pecho de Thoma, aun sin quitar sus ojos de los suyos. De la nada la mano de ella comenzó a brillar y un brazalete apareció en su muñeca, igual al que Lily había creado.

Thoma miró el brazalete sin comprender pero entonces el lugar donde Fifth había puesto su mano brillo con una luz blanca y el cuerpo de Fifth pareció fundieres con el suyo. Thoma no sintió nada más cuando la luz lo envolvió y se tragó su conciencia.

* * *

><p>Nanoha había estado mirando la prueba de cerca junto con Isis y Fate precisamente porque deseaba conocer de primera mano los resultados. Lily-chan había parecido un poco nerviosa al principio pero todo pareció proceder con relativa normalidad. Si aquello funcionaba significaba que estarían a solo unos pasos de resolver el caso. Por eso mismo ni ella ni nadie se esperaban lo que ocurrió tan solo unos minutos de empezado todo.<p>

_"¡NOOO!"_ El grito mental de Lily fue un golpe que sacudió la conciencia de todos los que pudieron recibirlo. Nanoha se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un acto reflejo al escuchar aquel grito, mescla de dolor y desesperación. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Lily quien de repente colapso en el suelo mientras una honda de energía salía despedida desde ella hacia los demás derribando a las personas junto a ella y destruyendo varios de los equipos. Nanoha trató de actuar pero Fate se le adelantó y atinó a colocar un escudo mágico frente a ellas e Isis para cubrirlas. Las luces se apagaron a consecuencia del golpe pero tanto Nanoha como Fate crearon unas pequeñas esferas de luz con su magia para iluminar el lugar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Una honda de electrochoque…

— ¿Están todos bien?

—Alguien que abra las puertas.

Nanoha ignoró a los demás y corrió hacia Lily, seguida por Isis. Fate por su parte ayudó a Mariel quien había caído hacia atrás cuando la honda ocurrió. Lily estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada. Nanoha la tomó con toda la delicadeza que pudo y la levantó para poder ver si tenía alguna herida o algo pero no pudo apreciar nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?—preguntó una muy angustiada Isis que se arrodillo junto a ella.

—No lo sé, hay que llevarla a la enfermería—respondió Nanoha—tenemos que sacarla mira a ver si abrieron las puertas y llama al departamento médico.

Isis asintió y se puso de pie de un salto. Nanoha regresó su atención a Lily pero la joven estaba completamente ida. A su alrededor el resto de la gente se levantaba y se ayudaban como podían ¿Qué era lo que había salido mal? Y ¿Qué había sido aquello? Nanoha estaba segura de que era similar a lo que había pasado en la cabaña cuando Thoma los había atacado solo que a una escala menor. Tenía varias preguntas pero ahora mismo no era el momento de hacerlas.

—Nanoha.

—Yuuno-kun…—la Instructora levantó la vista sorprendida de ver a su amigo allí ¿Cuándo había llegado?

—Hubo una falla de poder y se fundieron algunas terminales así que forzamos la puerta—explicó el bibliotecario rápidamente—ya han llamado a Shamal ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Diría que está bien pero…

Nanoha no tuvo tiempo para explicarse más porque en ese momento Shamal y otros del departamento médico llegaron con una camilla. Nanoha levantó a Lily del suelo y la colocó con cuidado sobre la camilla y miró como los doctores se llevaban un momento antes de ver si podía ayudar a los demás. No sabía que había pasado pero aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Las dos lunas de Mid-Childa brillaban en el cielo nocturno, pero su luz apenas alcanzaba a iluminar un poco la ciudad debajo de ellas. Frank Castle tomó la licorera de su bolsillo y la sacó para darle un buen trago. El regusto amargo y fuerte del whisky barato le calentó la garganta. Tomó otro trago y finalmente se sentó en la banca. A su alrededor el parque estaba desierto a esas horas de la noche. Una triste farola iluminaba la banca al lado del camino de cemento que recorría el lugar entre las zonas verdes. Aquel era un bonito vecindario.<p>

—Llegas tarde Microchip—dijo Frank en voz alta y sin volverse. Volvió a tomar un trago de la licorera— ¿Qué te entretuvo?

—Un problema en el trabajo, Frank, tú sabes cómo son esas cosas—el hombre salió de entre las sombras y se sentó a su lado en la banca—hoy no todo salió bien.

Punisher no dijo nada pero Microchip explicó lo más brevemente posible lo que había ocurrido en la base de la Sección Especial Seis.

—Un buen plan, lástima que se fuera al garete—comentó Micro cuando terminó.

—Suele pasar—Castle le ofreció la licorera al otro pero este la rechazó por lo que volvió a tomar un trago—No obstante no todo está perdido ¿Has descubierto lo que te pedí?

—Hice las investigaciones y puede que tengas razón—Micro le pasó un pequeño dispositivo almacenador de datos—es una teoría interesante pero creo que veo de dónde vienes.

—Me atengo a los hechos, y si lo que me contaste sobre los creadores del virus es cierto. Entonces tengo razón. Además suena como un curso de acción razonable para alguien que quiere crear un ejército.

— ¿Crees que ese es su plan? ¿Crear un ejército y dominar el mundo o algo así?

—No lo sé—admitió Frank tomando un trago—pero tiene sentido y es lo único que no hemos intentado.

—El virus Eclipse fue creado como un arma en las Guerras de Unificación del Santo Rey. Durante esa época se experimentó con todo tipo de magia y tecnología para crear magos y caballeros invencibles—dijo Microchip rememorando—cuando la gente de Neithus perdió su mundo y se disperso, la mayoría fue a un solo lugar. Y ya que el virus solo funciona con esa gente ¿Qué mejor lugar de reclutamiento que ese?

—Precisamente. Ahora el punto es adelantarme a ellos. Sí lo que pensamos es cierto deben estar buscando a sujetos específicos y no a cualquiera. Los ataques en los otros mundos eran para experimentar y alejar a los ojos curiosos de su principal laboratorio.

—El mundo no administrado # 97, la Tierra.

Punisher asintió. Aunque los pasos que le habían llevado a esa conclusión eran lógicos, no le gustaba la idea de regresar a su mundo natal. No sentía nada respecto a ese planeta, pero no podía evitar ponerse relativamente ansioso debido a lo que aquello implicaba.

—Durante los últimos 50 años varios de los magos más poderosos de la TSAB han venido de la Tierra o pueden rastrear sus orígenes hasta ese planeta—dijo lentamente guardándose la licorera—y si el rastreo que hicimos de la gente que creó el Eclipse es correcto, muchos de ellos terminaron allí.

—Actualmente solo hay 2 magos en servicio cuyas raíces están completamente ancladas a la Tierra—dijo Microchip—la comandante Hayate Yagami, que es huérfana, y…

—La capitana Nanoha Takamachi cuya familia aun vive allí—terminó Punisher por él—habrá muchos otros, pero ese es un buen lugar para empezar a buscar.


	13. Asuntos de Familia

Finalmente y luego de pelear un poco con la inspiración he podido proceder y terminar este capítulo. Notaran que es un poco más delgado que de costumbre, pero creo que se justifica para lo que se vendrá después. No pienso revelar nada pero intentare tener el otro listo en 15 días para compensar este atraso. Así que mis escasos lectores, no se preocupen, terminare el fic. Sin más que agregar adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>XIII – Asuntos de Familia<strong>

Para él las cosas eran tan sencillas. Frank Castle solo le decía lo que necesitaba y luego desaparecía dejando los detalles a su cargo. Microchip suspiró mientras regresaba de su última entrevista con Punisher. Lo que no le había dicho a Castle era lo cerca que podría estar de ser atrapado. Desde luego nadie había dicho una palabra pero Micro podía darse cuenta de que una fina red comenzaba a tejerse para capturarlo. El asunto en Vaizen había sido la gota que colmó el vaso. Demasiado arriesgado, demasiado obvio. Pero completamente necesario.

Aquello no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. La gente de la Sección Especial Seis eran buenas personas y, en general, no se llevaba mal con nadie. Estaba traicionando la confianza que otros ponían en él. Les mentía en la cara, les ocultaba cosas y deliberadamente había tenido que entorpecer su trabajo. Aquello era más de lo que hacía antes, cuando solo le pasaba algunos datos y fechas y en general guardaba distancias. Sacudió la cabeza. Ya era demasiado tarde.

No tenía más remedio que continuar con lo que había venido haciendo. No podía contarle aquello a nadie, no podía buscar consejo y el rendirse solo le traería más problemas. Microchip se detuvo un momento cuando una idea le atravesó la mente. Era algo complicado y mucho más arriesgado, pero infinitamente mejor que ser atrapado. El problema era que para hacerlo tendría que exponerse demasiado y tal como estaban las cosas…

—No, no me queda más remedio—dijo en voz alta. Miró al frente y reconoció el edificio de la Sección Especial Seis. Entró en el interior con paso decidido y saludó al guardia en la entrada —buenas noches.

El hombre masculló un saludo y regresó a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. A Micro no le importó y siguió su camino. Ahora tenía un trabajo que hacer aunque no sería algo que disfrutara en lo más mínimo.

* * *

><p>Hayate cruzó los dedos frente a su rostro y se inclinó sobre su escritorio mirando alternativamente a Signum y a Fate. La guerrera Belka estaba firme y seria como de costumbre, en tanto que Fate parecía un poco intranquila, no obstante ambas enfrentaron su mirada sin ceder ni siquiera un poco.<p>

—Debo asumir que esto es idea tuya, Signum—dijo Hayate finalmente—Shamal me dijo que aun tienes que estar en descanso por lo menos otra semana más antes de siquiera considerar el ponerte de regreso en el servicio.

—Estoy consciente, ama, pero dadas las presentes circunstancias no puedo quedarme tirada en cama sin hacer nada—respondió Signum—no sería propio de un caballero.

—A mi tampoco me gusta mucho la idea, Hayate, pero Signum tiene razón—intervino Fate—además Shamal dice que está bien siempre y cuando se lo tome con calma.

—Sí, asumí que la habrían convencido a ella primero antes de venir conmigo—Hayate se despegó de su mesa y suspiró—aun así como comandante la última palabra es mía.

—Lo sé ama, por eso le pido que me deje regresar a trabajar con Testarossa—dijo Signum—mis heridas ya han sanado y el daño en mis huesos está mucho mejor. Puedo regresar a ser útil.

Hayate asintió mientras lo consideraba. Desde que Signum sufriera aquella derrota en Ruwella todos habían estado muy preocupados por ella, Shamal y ella misma entre los primeros. Sabía que sus caballeros eran duros, guerreros entrenados y que habían tomado lugar en quien sabe cuántas batallas y combates para la TSAB e incluso antes de que ésta existiera. Ella confiaba en ellos y sabía que mientras los tuviera cerca no tendría que temer por nada ni nadie. Pero también eran su familia y arriesgarlos era algo que le resultaba muy difícil. De nuevo el problema de estar al mando.

Pero se quedaba sin opciones. Luego de aquel desastre que pasara en la sala de pruebas Lily había quedado inconsciente y nadie parecía saber que era lo que había ido mal con la prueba. Nanoha se había ofrecido de voluntaria para velar por la joven, ya que Hayate no quería dejarla sola y sin ninguna protección desde el ataque en Vaizen. Aun así su mejor pista se había perdido con aquel lamentable hecho. Fate le había hablado hacia unos días de otra posible ruta de investigación que ella había seguido y el departamento técnico acaba de enviarle la confirmación. Hayate había planeado enviar dos equipos fuera para revisar aquello, pero de alguna forma Signum se le había adelantado y presentado con aquella petición. Al menos no la había confrontado en público, lo cual indicaba que pensaba escucharla pero la conocía demasiado bien como para esperar que aceptara un "no" como respuesta.

—Signum sabes que confió en ti pero no puedo dejarte ir en una misión hasta que estés recuperada—dijo Hayate.

—Desde luego que no, en circunstancias normales, estaría de acuerdo con usted ama—respondió Signum—pero estas no son circunstancias normales. Y necesitamos disponer de cualquier recurso que pueda utilizarse. Eso me incluye desde que soy un oficial en la Sección Especial Seis.

—Podría ordenarte que te quedaras y lo sabes ¿Verdad?

—Desde luego ama.

—Pero me temo que no estarías de acuerdo.

—Acataría sus ordenes sin importar que. Pero Shamal ha dado su consentimiento médico y ella es la encargada. Escuchar sus argumentos quizás sea lo más adecuado ama.

Hayate suspiró nuevamente y se frotó los ojos. Signum pensaba salirse con la suya, así de simple. Y lo peor era que su argumento era válido, ella no tenía razones para negarse más que por sentimentalismo y como comandante no podía permitírselo. Miró brevemente a Fate, que estaba detrás de Signum, y vio la sonrisa resignada que le dirigía. Ella, y Shamal también sin duda, había intentado detener a Signum y éste era el resultado.

—En ese caso supongo que la decisión está tomada—dijo Hayate abriendo la gaveta de su escritorio y rebuscando algo en ella—si la doctora Shamal ha dicho que no hay problema tomaré su palabra. Así que, capitana Signum, la devuelvo a sus labores rutinarias junto a la Enforcer T. Harlaown.

— ¡Sí, comandante!—Signum saludó militarmente.

—Pero necesitaras esto. El departamento técnico lo terminó hoy y pensaba ir a dejártelo más tarde—Hayate finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y lo sacó, tendiéndoselo a Signum.

— ¿Laevatein?—la guerrera Belka como el dispositivo que en su forma sellada tenía la apariencia de un pequeño llavero en forma de espada.

—Ha sido modificado igual que Bardiche, ahora es un dispositivo de 5ta generación. El marco también ha sido reforzado así que está vez debería darte mejor protección—dijo Hayate.

—Entiendo, gracias ama—Signum colocó el dispositivo en su bolsillo.

—De acuerdo ahora que eso se ha decidido creo que puedo darles sus ordenes aquí mismo—Hayate apretó un botón en el tablero y varias pantallas aparecieron. Dio otro comando y las envió hacia Fate que las guardó con Bardiche—en vista de que nuestro último plan para dar con los Hückebein se ha visto frustrado tendremos que recurrir a otra estrategia. Fate, Mariel me ha entregado los resultados de las pruebas y hemos confirmado tus sospechas.

— ¿Así que es posible que sean ellos los que están detrás de todo?—inquirió Fate.

—No podemos saberlo con certeza, pero podríamos tener un indicio aquí. Enviaré a Teana y a Wendi a la otra locación, ustedes dos visitaran ésta—Hayate miró a Signum un momento quien evidentemente no estaba siguiendo bien la conversación—ponte en camino lo antes posible e infórmale a Signum sobre lo que has averiguado este último mes. Ustedes se ocuparan de revisar las instalaciones de la Corporación Vandin.

* * *

><p>Frank Castle miró las armas que tenía en la mesa y frunció el ceño. Lo mejor era limitarse a llevar poco pero pesado. Agarró la escopeta y las pistolas, colocando todo dentro de su gabardina. Más temprano se había procurado algo de dinero local, así que no pasaría problemas por ello. Terminó de guardar sus armas y se dirigió a la puerta. Soulbreaker colgaba de su cuello en forma de cruz y la pequeña cámara se había metido en su bolsillo sin apenas protestar cuando se lo dijo. Por último agarró las dos tarjetas que Micro le había dado. Una para el viaje de ida, otra para el viaje de regreso.<p>

El aparato era un hechizo de transportación dimensional. Los cálculos para hacer esa clase de viajes eran complejos y a Castle siempre se le habían escapado, por lo que era mejor recurrir a algo seguro. Microchip había dicho que ambas tarjetas estaban programadas con coordenadas que servirían a su propósito. Tendría que confiar en él. Aferró la tarjeta y canalizó su magia hacia ella activando el hechizo. Un círculo mágico negro apareció a sus pies y todo quedó envuelto en una luz rojiza cuando el sistema se activó sacándolo de Mid-Childa.

El viajar entre dimensiones con magia era una sensación extraña y vertiginosa. No tanto por el viaje en sí como por el cambio de ambiente, temperatura y hasta en la calidad del aire dependiendo de donde vinieras y hasta donde fueras. Además de la sensación de caer en un poso que hacía que algunas personas perdieran el equilibrio en cuanto llegaban a destino. Punisher se las arregló para mantener la vertical cuando reapareció, pero el golpe a sus sentidos lo desconcertó por un par de segundos mientras se adaptaba al nuevo lugar.

—Odio la teletransportación—masculló Frank frotándose los ojos.

El paisaje había dado un cambio demasiado brusco. De estar a media mañana en una ciudad populosa y gigantesca como Cranagan había pasado a lo que parecía la tarde en una especie de parque, rodeado de árboles y con todos los sonidos de la naturaleza a su alrededor. Aun así rápidamente captó el sonido de motores a lo lejos y al levantar la vista pudo ver un par de edificios asomándose por sobre las copas de los árboles en la distancia. A saber donde lo habría enviado Microchip, comenzó a caminar para salir de donde fuera que se hubiera metido. No tardó en descubrir que lo había enviado a una especie de parque en medio de la ciudad, cerca de un edificio con una arquitectura muy particular y arcos rojos de manera con una enorme escalera que bajaba hasta el nivel de la calle.

Supuso que sería alguna costumbre del lugar, ya que parecía alguna especie de templo. Frank había nacido en este planeta pero en otra parte y no recordaba mucho de su tiempo allí. Descendió las escaleras y decidió buscar información. Lo único que tenía era un nombre y la ciudad. Recordaba haber leído sobre los dos incidentes que habían ocurrido aquí 16 años antes. Ambos relacionados con Lost Logia: Las Jewell Seeds y el Libro de la Oscuridad. Y ambos resueltos con la ayuda de las llamadas Tres Ases del Buro. Frank no recordaba bien los detalles pero si dominaba la información general. Lo cual lo dejaba con nada más que una ciudad y un apellido "Takamachi". Microchip se había puesto algo ansioso cuando le comentó la idea y por eso lo había despedido sin preguntarle nada más. Por lo que le correspondería a él hacer el trabajo. Si no recordaba mal los nombres de los padres de Nanoha Takamachi eran Shiro y Momoko, ya que había vuelto a leer su dossier aquella mañana.

— _¿Ya puedo salir o tengo que seguir aquí adentro?_—la voz de Steed sonaba ahogada entre la tela pero aun así Frank golpeo el bolsillo donde estaba la pequeña cámara.

—La gente aquí no está acostumbrada a ver molestas cámaras parlantes, guarda silencio y quédate allí—replicó Punisher en voz baja—cuando todo esto termine ya veré como deshacerme de ti.

—_No me gusta cómo suena eso…_—empezó Steed pero un nuevo golpe hizo que se callara.

Punisher se encontró rápidamente tragado por la ciudad. Uminari era una ciudad medianamente grande. Pequeña al compararla con Cranagan pero a la mayoría de las ciudades les pasaba lo mismo. Entre tanta gente lo único que Frank Castle se le ocurrió hacer fue conseguirse una guía telefónica. Pudo encontrar una algo gastada cerca de unos teléfonos públicos por lo que la abrió y miro en su interior. Le faltaban algunas páginas y otras tenían cosas escritas pero la que el ocupaba estaba intacta. Ojeándola encontró al menos 15 personas bajo el apellido "Takamachi". Pero solo dos de ellas con el nombre "Momoko" Era un comienzo.

—Se útil, graba estos números—Punisher metió la mano en su gabardina y saco a Steed poniéndole la pagina enfrente y dejando que la pequeña cámara grabara.

— ¿_Ahora qué? Aun no sabemos donde viven._

—No, por eso buscamos a alguien que sepa.

Volvió a meter a Steed en el interior de su gabardina y se alejó de los teléfonos. La siguiente parte requería un poco más de ingenió pero no demasiado. Castle buscó por las calles hasta que dio con lo que deseaba encontrar. Una estación de policía. Se metió en un callejón cercano a la estación y una vez cubierto en las sombras activo su magia. La ventaja de trabajar en mundos no-administrados era que la mayoría de esos no solían tener magia de ninguna clase y por lo tanto era fácil engañar a la gente local con ella. Un simple hechizo cubrió su cuerpo cambiando la apariencia de sus ropas por la de un uniforme similar a los que usaban los policías locales.

Punisher examinó su nueva vestimenta un momento y se dirigió a la estación sin mirar a nadie. Algunos oficiales y un par de civiles levantaron la cabeza al verlo acercarse pero nadie se interpuso en su camino o trató de detenerlo. El edificio era relativamente pequeño pero Castle contó al menos unos 14 agentes que estaban presentes, cada uno ocupado en alguna cosa y un par hablando tranquilamente en un rincón. Moviéndose sin prisa se metió en el interior de la estación con calma hasta que dio con una computadora encendida en un escritorio desocupado. Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie cerca.

—Necesito los números date prisa—dijo Punisher sentándose frente al computador y dejando salir a Steed.

—_Ya voy_—el pequeño dispositivo desplegó una pantalla pequeña con los números mientras Punisher revisaba el sistema.

Le tomó un minuto encontrar lo que podría servirle e introdujo los números que había obtenido. Para su suerte ambos estaban almacenados, habiendo llamado antes a la policía y quedando registradas la direcciones. Castle obligo a Steed a tomar nota y se levantó rápidamente alejándose del monitor. Ahora era cuestión de chequear y esperar, tenía la corazonada de que no tendría que dejar pasar mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Karen sonrió mientras miraba a sus hermanos acomodarse en la sala de reuniones que sus patrocinadores habían insistido en usar. Era una habitación rectangular sin ventanas con una mesa de juntas y varias sillas en torno a ella. Veyron solo se sentó en una de las sillas y se recostó como si estuvieran en casa. Cypha y Fortis estaban uno al lado del otro, la primera con cara de aburrimiento y el segundo con educado interés. Aquel era un día muy importante y Karen estaba de muy buen humor. Luego de tantos años las cosas finalmente comenzaban a caer en su lugar. Ella también se había sentado a la mesa y esperaba con el resto.<p>

Le hubiera gustado tener a todos aquí presentes pero la realidad era que Aru y Stella estaban ocupadas con algo más y DeVille tenía una misión muy especial. Así que era a ellos a quienes les correspondía tratar con sus patrocinadores. Karen miró brevemente su libro blanco y sonrió. Si su padre pudiera verla ahora. La puerta de la sala se deslizó a un lado y por ella entró un hombre de unos 30 años, bien parecido, de aspecto arreglado y limpio, vistiendo un traje completo y sin duda costoso. Detrás de él entraron otros dos hombres vestidos con igual elegancia y un quinteto de guardias con armadura de combate y armas de fuego. Karen tuvo ganas de reírse ante la paranoia de su patrocinador pero se reprimió.

Los hombres con traje tomaron asiento frente a los Hückebein y los guardias se desplegaron detrás de ellos con sus armas al costado. Veyron se enderezó en su silla, Cypha les dedicó una breve mirada y Fortis sonrió educadamente.

—Espero que no les moleste nuestra seguridad es solo que mis socios, aquí presentes, insistieron—dijo el hombre joven con una sonrisa encantadora—yo creo que no necesitamos de tales medidas entre socios y amigos ¿No es así Karen?

—No nos preocupa en lo más mínimo, señor Hardis—respondió Karen rápidamente—Estamos acostumbrados.

—Es bueno oír eso—el hombre sonrió—el último informe que nos enviaron resultaba bastante prometedor es por eso que insistí en que deberíamos compartir los resultados entre nosotros personalmente. Fortis si fueras tan amable.

—Seguro. Lo que sucedió es…

Karen no le prestó atención a la charla de su hermano. Sabía lo que diría de memoria, después de todo había estado presente cuando todo aquello sucedió. En su lugar concentró su mirada en Hardis y los dos hombres a su lado, que escuchaban a Fortis atentamente. Karen se preguntaba en qué momento había realmente caído tan bajo como para tratar con hombres como aquellos. Los tres rezumbaban elegancia, pero mirándolos a los ojos uno podía distinguir el brillo de la codicia y avaricia que realmente los impulsaba. A gente como ellos solo les interesaba el poder y nada más.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando una sonrisa se asomó a sus labios. Era igual a su padre. Aquel viejo bastardo que había sido su progenitor solo le interesaba el dinero y vivía su vida siendo usado por gente como Hardis. Personas que deseaban obtener algo de prestigio usando la fuerza de otros como suya. Todo esto se debía a gente como esa, con más ambición que cerebro y con más recursos que sentido común. Pero había algo con lo que su padre nunca había contado y era con que su hija fuera mucho más ambiciosa que él. Por lo menos no se había esperado nada de lo que sucedió cuando, finalmente harta, Karen había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto y asegurarse el futuro de la familia.

Delmer Hückebein no había visto venir el filo de la espada que tomó su vida hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Mientras la vida se escapaba de los ojos de su padre Karen se había asegurado de que él supiera quien lo había hecho. El hombre casi parecía sentirse traicionado cuando la vio, casi. Lo demás había sido cuestión de estar en el momento y lugar indicados. Cuando Hardis y su gente encontraron la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata y el Eclipse no podían sospechar la relación entre estos y los Hückebein. Solo Karen y su padre habían sabido de los experimentos que la familia nunca había detenido desde la época de la guerra. Y desde luego, aquello había alentado a Hardis. Algunos arreglos y Karen había asegurado el futuro de su familia mientras buscaba a los pocos niños perdidos que quedaban.

Y con la llegada de Thoma finalmente tenía la última pieza del rompecabezas. El maestro para la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata. Solo había un problema. Ahora cuando lo que todos realmente deseaban estaba al alcance de la mano ¿Qué es lo que harían?

—Estas son excelentes noticias, Hardis—dijo uno de los hombres al lado de este—pareciera que nuestros amigos han resuelto el último problema.

—En efecto. Creo que podemos decir que hemos ganado la carrera—dijo el otro—con los secretos de la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata nuestros planes pueden progresar.

—Somos afortunados—asintió Hardis. El hombre paseó la mirada por la habitación y se puso de pie—el virus Eclipse y los Divisores, ese poder podría poner de rodillas a toda esta civilización mágica que hemos construido. Aunque usado adecuadamente el mismo poder que destruye se puede usar para construir.

—Las aplicaciones prácticas del Eclipse son muy variadas—dijo el primer hombre—si se pudieran corregir sus desafortunados efectos secundarios, creo que estaríamos frente a la nueva generación de armas biológicas. No más magos artificiales o androides de combate poco confiables, me refiero a auténticos soldados.

Karen puso los ojos el blanco mientras los tres continuaban su cháchara sobre dominar el mundo. Acarició la cubierta de su tomo blanco y contó mentalmente hasta 100 para tener paciencia. Finalmente los hombres regresaron a la realidad aunque Hardis no volvió a sentarse si no que comenzó a pesarse por la habitación.

—Y todo esto se lo debemos a nuestros amigos, los Hückebein. Sin ustedes no hubiéramos conseguido nada—dijo Hardis, sonriendo.

—Lo dudo, creo que se las hubieran podido apañar muy bien—Karen le devolvió la sonrisa—pero esta asociación ha sido muy fructífera para ambos.

—Desde luego, razón de más por lo cual esto me duele en el alma—Hardis dio un paso atrás y chasqueó los dedos. De repente la pared detrás de los Hückebein se abrió y otros 5 guardias armados entraron por ella. Los primeros guardias levantaron sus armas y todos apuntaron hacia los Hückebein—es hora de que terminemos nuestros negocios juntos.

— ¿Esta es su decisión?—Karen no estaba en lo más mínimo sorprendida. Veyron y Cypha se habían puesto de pie y agarrado sus Divisores. Fortis seguía sentado y parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

—Me temo que sí, negocios, nada personal—el señor Hardis hizo un gesto con la mano y alguien le tendió un pequeño dispositivo que parecía un control—Como comprenderán con la Cruz de Plata en nuestro poder no necesitaríamos más de sus servicios. Y desde luego recuperaremos todo de las instalaciones que aun tenemos activas.

—Una lástima. Esperaba que nos lleváramos bien—Karen se puso de pie junto con Fortis. Veyron apuntó con su Divisor y Cypha desenvaino el suyo.

—Por favor no se resistan—el señor Hardis levantó el control—este aparato está diseñado para apagar sus Divisores ¿Qué clase de tontos seriamos si les diéramos armas tan poderosas sin un seguro?

El sonrió con suficiencia y apretó el botón.

* * *

><p>— ¿Segura que ya te sientes mejor?—preguntó Fate.<p>

En el asiento del copiloto Signum suspiró y ni siquiera se dignó a volver a verla.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Testarossa—respondió Signum en un tono ligeramente irritado—así que deja de molestarme. Ya tuve que escuchar a Agito y Shamal esta mañana y no tengo el menor deseo de que eso se repita.

—Lo siento, pero es que…—empezó a decir Fate.

—Lo sé, ahórratelo Testarossa—la cortó Signum. La guerrera de la espada continuó con un tono de voz más conciliador—Shamal me dio algunas instrucciones para manejar las secuelas de las heridas en mi columna. No pienso sobre esforzarme pero tampoco quedarme en cama como una holgazana. No te preocupes tanto, conozco bien mis límites.

Fate frunció el ceño, no muy convencida. Aquella mañana Signum simplemente se había vuelto a colocar su uniforme contra las, bastante sonoras, protestas de Agito. Shamal había intervenido y Fate también, atraídas ambas por el ruido pero al final la guerrera Belka se había salido con la suya, incluso cuando habían ido a ver a Hayate. A Fate le gustaba poder contar con Signum nuevamente pero no podía evitar preocuparse por ella, algo que la guerrera Belka parecía encontrar molesto por decirlo suavemente.

—Está bien, pero por favor si te sientes mal ve a ver a Shamal en seguida—dijo Fate finalmente.

—De acuerdo ¿Podemos volver sobre lo que estábamos hablando antes?

Sabiendo que eso era lo mejor que podría obtener de su compañera Fate asintió y dejó que Bardiche desplegara las pantallas de datos para Signum, mientras ella conducía el auto. Durante el tiempo que aquel incidente había estado teniendo lugar, Fate y el resto de las investigadoras no habían estado ociosas. Rastrear a los Hückebein había sido solo la mitad del trabajo.

—La Corporación Vandin…—murmuró Signum mientras miraba las pantallas—una teoría interesante ¿Basada en que hechos?

—Evidencia circunstancial más que nada—admitió Fate—pero dadas las circunstancias y las acciones de la familia Hückebein en los últimos meses creo que es razonable asumirlo. En cualquier caso por eso es que tú y yo tenemos que revisarlo.

—Muy bien, elabora—Signum cerró las pantallas— ¿Qué es lo que sabemos?

—La familia Hückebein es un grupo de mercenarios. Su registro está repleto de crímenes de guerra en mundos asolados por conflictos—dijo Fate sintetizando lo más posible—No obstante sus actividades parecen detenerse en el año 0074 cuando se confirma la muerte de su entonces líder Delmer Hückebein. Desde entonces y hasta hace unos 6 meses no se supo de ellos hasta que empezaron los ataques en los mundos no-administrados. Debido a ello es razonable suponer que pudieron darse ataques que no registráramos hasta que empezaron a atacar colonias con ciudadanos de otros mundos.

—Sí, como la villa en el Mundo Inhabitado #14. Por eso fue que nos involucramos en primer lugar—Signum hablaba en un tono normal pero Fate notó que apretaba las manos ligeramente—con base en a los ataques es que descubrimos que muchas de las víctimas habían muerto resultado de un virus y gracias a la investigación descubrimos que se trataba del Eclipse. Hasta allí ¿Qué podemos sacar de esto?

—Que ellos buscaban algo, no cabe duda. El elemento desencadenante pudo ser la adquisición de la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata la primera vez—continuó Fate—Esos años perdidos pudieron gastarse buscándola. Aun así hay otro problema. Los Hückebein son mercenarios, salvo que les ofrecieran un contrato ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias? Si ellos hubieran sido contratados por su relación con el Eclipse en el pasado, sus acciones tienen más sentido. No están siguiendo su propia agenda sino cumpliendo órdenes. Hasta nuestras confrontaciones en Ruwella y Vaizen la familia nunca había atacado a miembros de la TSAB de manera directa. En ambos casos los ataques fueron debido a que nosotros poseíamos algo que ellos necesitaban, en lugar de infiltrarse y tomarlo en secreto o robarlo, decidieron dar un golpe frontal.

—Así que, quien sea que los apoye, debe ser alguien con recursos y que no teme a las consecuencias—dijo Signum—o bien corren con poco tiempo. Su primer intento tuvo éxito a medias gracias a Takamachi… y Punisher.

—Razón por la cual nos hicieron dispersarnos para volverlo a intentar—asintió Fate, ignorando el comentario de Signum sobre Frank Castle—esta segunda vez falló y, por lo que nos consta, no lo han intentado nuevamente. Quizás porque han decidido que Lily no les sirve o quieren hacer un mejor plan.

—No obstante todo eso son conjeturas. Los únicos hechos sólidos son los Hückebein y el Eclipse. No sabemos de quien podrían estar siguiendo órdenes, porque es obvio que algo los empuja a enfrentarnos y actuar como nunca antes lo han hecho ¿En qué te basas para decir que la Corporación Vandin puede estar involucrada?

—Es la mejor pista que nos queda—Fate miró brevemente a su compañera antes de regresar la vista al camino—Desde que empezamos a sospechar quien podría estar detrás de todo esto tuvimos que teorizar bastante. Un trabajo interno era improbable, considerando la reforma que realizamos luego del Incidente de JS, no obstante dejamos que Verossa manejara ese ángulo y no encontró nada. Teana y yo entonces sospechamos un trabajo externo. Debido al alto grado de… sofisticación que requiere el mantener todo esto debía ser un grupo con recursos y tecnología. Hay varias organizaciones criminales que podrían hacerlo, pero allí está el punto ¿Por qué ellos necesitarían a los Hückebein? Esa gente no es dada a cooperar o compartir. Así que debía ser un grupo que no contara con suficiente fuerza, si bien nunca excluimos la primera posibilidad. El problema es que si nos fijamos la cantidad de posibles sospechosos es inmensa. Entre organizaciones, corporaciones y demás era imposible dar con el culpable hasta que logramos recuperar los datos y archivos del laboratorio en Ruwella y las armas de los Eclipse Drivers.

— ¿Revelaron algún detalle los datos? Creía que solo habían muchos informes técnicos sobre el Eclipse—Signum frunció el ceño ya que le había costado ponerse al día desde que se despertara— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—De hecho fueron los Divisores. Mariel y su equipo descubrieron que estos usan una tecnología similar a los dispositivos, pero sus marcos están reforzados con una aleación ligeramente diferente. Un compuesto con un mineral llamado aldebaranio. Es bastante resistente pero muy escaso y difícil de procesar. No hay ninguna mina de este mineral y prácticamente puede contarse con los dedos los mundos en los que existe.

—Cosa que me imagino hiciste.

—Sí, entre los mundos que encontramos estaban Fedikia y Ruwella—Fate dejó que Signum asimilara eso antes de continuar—como es obvio sospechamos que los otros laboratorios, si los hay, podrían estar en esos mundos por lo que la Flota Dimensional fue desplegada pero incluso así hay un hecho que no podemos ignorar. En los últimos años una compañía hizo formidables progresos en el manejo del aldebaranio: la Corporación Vandin.

Aquello había tenido ocupada a Fate y su grupo por días. En primer lugar solo dos compañías habían trabajado con aldebaranio a nivel industrial. No obstante Fate se había inclinado por Vandin casi de inmediato. La Corporación Vandin poseía una serie de contratos con varios mundos para fabricar equipo militar. Helicópteros, tanques, drones, etc. Y, casualmente, todos esos mundos donde estaban sus inversiones no habían sufrido ataques de los Hückebein. Por si solo, aquello no decía nada, al menos dos de esos mundos poseían grandes reservas de aldebaranio lo cual era lógico debido a que la empresa estaba intentando hacer un uso industrial del mismo pero al mismo tiempo había hecho sonar las alarmas en Fate. Aquello era simplemente demasiado conveniente. Desde luego en el equipo recuperado no habían encontrado nombres de los fabricantes o dueños de los mismos pero no había mucha gente capaz de manipular el aldebaranio y pasarlo por alto sería tonto.

—Por lo que leí y por lo que me dices en efecto es todo muy circunstancial, Testarossa—comentó Signum—pero hay un indicio solido. Es razonable que nos aseguremos.

Fate asintió. Era un alivio que Signum lo viera igual que ella. Siguió conduciendo por la autopista a buena velocidad. El edificio de la Corporación Vandin quedaba en las afueras de Cranagan debido a que usualmente requerían de espacio abierto para realizar pruebas de sus vehículos y dispositivos. Fate se llevó una mano al bolsillo y le solicito a Bardiche que iniciara una comunicación con las oficinas de Vandin para informarles que ya estaban por llegar.

—_Sorry sir, unable to comply._

Fate y Signum intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de que la Enforcer volviera a hablar.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Bardiche?

—_All communication lines are busy, sir. __I can't make contact._

— ¿Estarán haciendo algo?—preguntó Signum.

—Puede ser…—dijo Fate—de cualquier forma estamos por llegar, así que lo veremos nosotras mismas.

Ambas magas guardaron silencio mientras continuaban y la silueta de las oficinas de la Corporación Vandin se perfilaba en la distancia.

* * *

><p>Shiro Takamachi paseó la mirada por el Midori-ya y sonrió bastante satisfecho. Acababa de terminar de limpiar el suelo y, por una vez, podía decir con orgullo que el piso estaba limpio y no era una trampa mortal esperando al primer descuidado que pasara para resbalarse en él. Tomó el trapeador nuevamente y se lo llevó de regreso al armario de limpieza. Aquel era un día bastante tranquilo, apenas había un par de clientes en la tienda, no tenía que entrenar al equipo de fútbol y hacía en general un buen día. Incluso después de años de vivir así, era fácil apreciar un día como aquel.<p>

Cuando era joven Shiro había tenido más que suficiente emoción para una vida. Entre los riesgos de su trabajo como guardaespaldas y los enemigos que se había hecho rara vez tuvo alguna oportunidad de estar tranquilo. No lamentaba esa vida pero tampoco la echaba de menos. Regresó al mostrador donde su esposa, Momoko, despachaba a un cliente. Su hija, Miyuki, estaba tomando orden de uno de los clientes en las mesas.

—Cariño ¿Podrías traer más botellas de refresco de la parte de atrás? Ya quedan muy pocas—le pidió Momoko ni bien lo vio.

— ¿De verdad?—Shiro miró hacia el refrigerador solo para confirmar lo que su esposa le había dicho—Tienes razón, pero ¿No le habías pedido a Miyuki que lo llenara esta mañana?

—Sí… sobre eso… creo que lo olvide—dijo Miyuki girándose hacia ellos un poco apenada.

—Como yo tendré que olvidar tu paga del día de hoy, cariño—respondió Momoko sonriendo sin ninguna compasión.

— ¡¿Qué? Eso no es justo…

—Así me aseguro de que prestes más atención. Lo hago por tu bien.

—Bueno, no se ha perdido nada. Podemos dejarlo pasar—intervino Shiro para tranquilizar a su hija—yo iré por las botellas.

Su esposa lo miró y le sonrió tiernamente, con una mirada que quería decir que hablarían al respecto después en tanto que Miyuki suspiró aliviada y regresó su atención al cliente. Shiro decidió emprender la retirada e ir a buscar las botellas antes de que Momoko pudiera llamarlo aparte. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recordar cuando sus otros dos hijos solían estar también por allí. En ese entonces lo más probable hubiera sido que Nanoha se ofreciera a ayudar a Miyuki desde el principio o su hijo mayor, Kyoya, se lo hubiera recordado.

Shiro suspiró mientras entraba en la bodega a buscar los refrescos. A veces echaba en falta a sus otros dos hijos. Kyoya había terminado la universidad y mudado hacía ya un tiempo y Nanoha había sido la primera en dejar la casa luego del colegio. Pensándolo en retrospectiva nunca hubiera imaginado que su hija menor sería la primera en irse o ninguna de las cosas que había pasado con ella. Shiro quería y estaba orgulloso de sus tres hijos pero tenía que reconocer que Nanoha había terminado siendo una caja de sorpresas en más de una forma. Tomó una de las cajas y regresó a la parte delantera para acomodar las bebidas.

Mientras estaba ocupado con el refrigerador, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió de nuevo, con el sonido de las campañillas y Shiro giró la cabeza brevemente mientras Momoko daba la bienvenida al cliente. Era un hombre alto y ancho de espaldas, vestido de negro y con una barba de varios días. El hombre recorrió el local con la mirada y Shiro sintió como los ojos del tipo se detenían en él un segundo más antes de regresar su atención al frente. Casi de inmediato tuvo una especie de presentimiento con respecto a aquel hombre. Había algo en aquellos ojos grises que no le había gustado nada cuando lo había mirado. Momoko no pareció notarlo porque invitó al hombre a tomar asiento con el mismo tono que usaba con cualquier cliente. El tipo camino hasta sentarse en una de las mesas en la esquina, de espaldas a la pared y de cara a la entrada. Miyuki se dirigió hacia él para tomar su orden.

—Solamente un café, gracias.

—Desde luego, ahora regreso.

Shiro siguió a su hija Miyuki con la vista mientras se alejaba del cliente. Por justificarse un poco decidió seguir acomodando las botellas pero de cuando en cuando su mirada regresaba al recién llegado. Shiro sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Siguiendo sus instintos? Aunque se pudiera decir que sus años como guardaespaldas le había ayudado a "presentir" el peligro, la experiencia también le había enseñado a desconfiar de si mismo. Siguió acomodando el refresco. Pero por otro lado aquel cliente de verdad parecía esconder algo. Shiro volvió a mirar en dirección al hombre.

Miyuki regresó en ese momento y dejo el café en la mesa junto al cliente, quien le agradeció con la cabeza y se puso a tomarlo con calma mientras sacaba un periódico y lo ponía sobre la mesa para leerlo. La escena en si misma era bastante inocente pero Shiro notó que mientras el hombre parecía estar concentrado en su lectura sus ojos saltaban cada pocos segundos a la entrada y el ventanal de la tienda. Shiro miró también por la ventana pero el paisaje era completamente normal. Un par de niños jugando, algunos transeúntes y carros, pero nada del otro mundo. Terminó de acomodar los refrescos y se giró para guardar la caja en la parte de atrás.

Aquello era ridículo, pensaba Shiro. Aquel hombre de negro ciertamente no se parecía a sus clientes normales pero nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora era raro. Bien pudiera ser que solo estuviera esperando alguien. Y aun así no se quitaba la sensación de esos ojos grises que apenas había visto por un segundo. Shiro se encogió de hombros y emprendió el camino de regreso cuando un súbito ruido de cristales rotos le llegó desde la parte delantera. El sonido por si mismo no era nada del otro mundo pero Shiro escuchó un grito que reconoció como la voz de su esposa y luego el inconfundible sonido de un arma de fuego al ser disparada.

* * *

><p>Los Hückebein y sus patrocinadores se miraron los unos a los otros por varios segundos luego de que Hardis le diera al botón. Karen pudo contar el paso del tiempo y tuvo ganas de echarse a reír cuando vio las expresiones de triunfo de los hombres delante de ella deformarse en confusión y, aunque aun no era dominante, miedo. Hardis volvió a apretar el botón pero Cypha y Veyron aun tenían sus Divisores armados y listos.<p>

— ¿Qué diablos significa esto Hardis?—inquirió uno de los hombres—deja de jugar y desactívalos.

—No puedo… el comando no responde—Hardis Vandin miró el control y luego pasó su mirada hacia los Hückebein, que aun no se habían movido, como buscando una explicación.

—Eso es mi culpa—dijo Fortis interrumpiendo el silencio—es posible que notara el pequeño y raro seguro que habían puesto en nuestras armas y decidiera removerlo. Creo que es algo de muy mal gusto ¿No es así hermana?

—Desde luego, no es algo que se deba hacer entre amigos—Karen asintió y sonrió dulcemente—aunque creo que en las presentes circunstancias podemos decir quiénes son amigos y quienes son nuestros enemigos.

—Esperen un momento—el otro hombre al lado de Hardis dio un paso al frente—no tenemos porque caer en la violencia, todos podemos ser razonables.

—Desde luego, pero solo hay un problema—Karen lo miró brevemente mientras levantaba su libro blanco—nosotros estamos hartos de ser razonables.

Los guardias abrieron fuego desde dos direcciones pero Cypha se giró para atacar a los que tenia detrás y Veyron abrió fuego contra los otros. Los guardias cayeron en cuestión de segundos, sus balas y municiones rebotando inofensivamente cuando lograban hacer impacto. Hardis y sus socios corrieron hacia la salida pero no llegaron lejos. El libro blanco se abrió de par en par y varias páginas salieron volando de él como cuchillas. Los dos socios de Hardis terminaron empalados por las hojas contra la pared en tanto que el propio Hardis sufrió un destino peor.

La primera hoja cortó su pierna izquierda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer en un charco de sangre. La segunda arremetió contra su otra pierna, luego una cortó su brazo derecho y finalmente el brazo izquierdo. Luego varias hojas se precipitaron sobre él cortándolo y despedazándolo hasta que sus gritos se apagaron y todo lo que quedaban eran unos trozos sangrientos en el suelo.

—Muy bien, es hora de la limpieza. Veyron, Cypha, eliminen a todos. Fortis asegura la ruta de escape y ayuda a Aru—dijo Karen cerrando las tapas de su libro. Sus hermanos se movieron para cumplir sus órdenes y ella se permitió relajarse finalmente.

Estaba hecho. Ahora, con sus patrocinadores muertos la familia finalmente era libre. Tenía tantas ganas de ponerse a reír que estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la tentación, no obstante de repente recibió una llamada mental. Karen frunció el ceño al notar la presencia de Stella mientras escuchaba su voz en su cabeza.

_"Karen… esto… puede que tengamos un problema"_ dijo la niña _"Tenemos unas visitas inesperadas"_

Una pantalla apareció frente a Karen mostrándole una imagen del exterior de las instalaciones donde un carro deportivo color negro entraba en el estacionamiento.

* * *

><p>Y allí termina el capitulo. No hubo forma de alargar este cap o de conectarlo con lo que planeo hacer después sin que quedara un poco forzado. Así que se viene otro capítulo movido y estaremos un paso más cerca de concluir el fic. Hasta el próximo capítulo.<p> 


	14. Estocadas

Cuanto tiempo ¿Eh? Bueno finalmente está aquí el capítulo 14. Hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que vamos directos a ello.

* * *

><p><strong>XIV – Estocadas<strong>

La alerta sonaba por todos los pasillos de la base de Long Arch mientras la comandante caminaba hacia la sala de mando. La puerta se abrió con un ligero zumbido y Hayate ingresó para sentarse en su silla sobre las terminales del resto de operadores. Griffith ya estaba en su lugar junto a la silla y la saludó militarmente al verla acercarse. Hayate se las arregló para devolverle el saludo aunque su mente estaba por completo en otra cosa.

—Reporte ¿Cuál es la situación?

—Hemos detectado una fuerte señal mágica en las siguientes coordenadas, comandante—respondió Griffith mientras la imagen de la pantalla principal cambiaba para presentar un mapa de la zona—la brevedad de la misma nos ha impedido identificar la naturaleza de la señal o su origen pero no cabe duda de que se ha originado en esta zona. Se encuentra alejada de la ciudad pero hay unas instalaciones presentes.

Hayate entrelazo los dedos frente a su rostro mirando la pantalla. Aquellas coordenadas estaban sobre los laboratorios de la Corporación Vandin.

— ¿Ha habido alguna comunicación de parte de las instalaciones?—preguntó con calma.

—Ninguno, cualquier intento por contactar con la compañía ha fracasado también—dijo Griffith haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar—comandante este es el mismo lugar al cual enviamos a la Enforcer Harlaown y a la capitana Signum.

—Estoy consciente de ello puesto que yo misma di la orden ¿Se han reportado?

Ambos sabían que, de haberlo hecho, Griffith lo hubiera mencionado de inmediato pero Hayate quería oírlo.

—Negativo, no hemos podido contactar con ellas tampoco. Pareciera haber una especie de bloqueo en la zona, cualquier intento de comunicación ha fallado.

Las manos de Hayate se crisparon un momento. Aquello no implicaba nada en particular, se dijo a si misma ¿Un accidente industrial? ¿Un atentado? Y de ser cualquiera de los dos ¿Cómo estarían Fate y Signum? Lo único que quería saber era que estaban bien, solo eso. Una parte de ella quería agarrar a Griffith y a los operadores y exigirles que le dijeran que ellas estaban bien, pero aquello sería solo una chiquillada. Signum y Fate eran de las mejores, solo quedaba confiar en ellas y averiguar que estaba pasando.

—Sigan intentando comunicarse con nuestras agentes y preparen un equipo para enviar al lugar solo por si acaso—ordenó Hayate con rapidez.

—Pero comandante, aun no sabemos que es lo que ocurre allí…

—Si es un accidente, necesitaran ayuda con los heridos y si son los Hückebein entonces tenemos que arrestarlos—interrumpió Hayate impasible.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron Nanoha, Vita y Ginga. Hayate se giró parar mirarlas y de inmediato captó la preocupación en sus rostros si bien ninguna dijo nada y se limitaron a saludar mientras Griffith las ponía al corriente de lo que había sucedido. Hayate dirigió otra mirada al monitor pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca otra señal se activo en la zona, apareciendo en la pantalla como un brillante punto de luz.

—Detectada otra reacción mágica—anunció Lucino Lowran, la oficial de comunicaciones sin apartar los ojos de su terminal—estamos identificando el origen… sí, no hay duda la señal mágica es la misma que la de la Enforcer Harlaown.

Hayate reprimió un suspiro de alivio y sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la expresión de Nanoha era mucho más relajada. La pantalla siguió mostrando otras señales, activándose intermitentemente.

— ¿Podemos identificar las otras señales?—pregunto Hayate rápidamente.

—Sí comandante. Hay 5 fuentes distintas, una es la de la Enforcer y la otra es la de la capitana Signum pero hay 3 con un patrón claramente no mágico, son Eclipse Drivers—respondió Lucino.

—Hückebein—masculló Vita poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de todos.

— ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes comandante?—Nanoha dio un paso al frente.

Hayate miró a su amiga solo un momento antes de responder.

—Enviaremos ayuda desde luego—respondió antes de girarse en su silla—oficial Lucino, comuníquese con las fuerzas locales y asegúrese de que mantengan distancia y nos sirvan de apoyo. Capitana Takamachi, teniente Vita, ustedes llevaran los refuerzos incluyendo a Swordfish 1 y las unidades Raptor, prepárense para salir inmediatamente. Ginga te quiero aquí por si los Hückebein planean otra cosa, igual prepárate para salir por si acaso.

— ¡Si, comandante!—dijeron Vita y Nanoha al mismo tiempo, saludaron y salieron de la sala de control.

—Comandante ¿Está segura?—Ginga se había quedado un momento.

— ¿Sobre enviar a Subaru?—Hayate se giró hacia ella—Completamente, en cualquier caso me parece mucho más sensato que el retenerla aquí.

Ginga asintió y se retiró. Hayate entonces regresó su atención a la pantalla. Fate y Signum estaban en combate. La investigación de Fate había demostrado ser impecablemente correcta. Ahora que Lily estaba inconsciente esta podría ser su última pista para recuperar a Thoma y la Cruz de Plata. Esta vez tenían que tener éxito. Hayate miró la pantalla, que seguía marcando las señales de explosiones de energía y apretó los puños. Fate y Signum eran de las mejores, tenía que confiar en que aguantarían hasta que llegara la ayuda.

* * *

><p>—Eres el único a quien le puedo confiar esto, DeVille—había dicho Karen con una de sus sonrisas—nosotros nos ocuparemos del otro asunto. Veyron y Aru son demasiado volátiles y Cypha tiene tendencias similares. Quizás Fortis fuera capaz pero tú lo conoces, no le gusta ensuciarse las manos. Puedo seguir pero creo que ya ves mi punto. Puedo contar contigo ¿Verdad?<p>

DeVille Hückebein había dicho que sí ¿Qué más podía decir? Desde que tenía memoria nunca había podido oponerse a Karen. Ella era la mayor, la que sabía cómo hacer las cosas y él era el musculo que se ponía a trabajar. Tan sencillo como eso. No era una cuestión de confianza, como ella había dicho, era solo que ambos sabían que DeVille solo haría lo que se le había pedido y nada más. Los otros eran mucho más propensos a distraerse, eran niños ruidosos. Más de una vez Karen se había frustrado con ellos precisamente por eso. Así que esto tendría que hacerlo él.

Viajar hasta el lugar que Karen le había indicado era sencillo. Al ser este un mundo no-administrado por la TSAB y sus magos esconderse era mucho más sencillo, aunque invariablemente llamaba la atención por su estatura. Lo mejor era dejar el transporte a cierta distancia e ir directamente a su objetivo. No es que tuviera miedo de que algo saliera mal pero simplemente le apetecía estirar las piernas. Por eso caminaba por las aceras, siguiendo siempre la misma ruta. A su alrededor la masa humana simplemente se limitaba a continuar con su rutina, igual que él. Cada quien por su lado.

Doblar en la siguiente esquina, cruzar la calle, seguir la cuesta hacia abajo, siempre hacia el mismo lugar. En cierta forma así era como DeVille hacia todo. Solo necesitaba algún propósito claro y se dirigía hacia él para cumplirlo. No tenía ambición de nada, no quería nada. Mientras él pudiera seguir como hasta ahora ¿Qué importancia tenía? Karen, desde luego, era la que maquinaba todo y ella no estaría de acuerdo. Pero ella era diferente, sus planes y sus ideas no eran las de DeVille, aun así pensaba ayudarla porque eso era lo que se había propuesto. Él solo debía continuar haciendo lo que se le decía. Aquello era suficiente.

Finalmente tenía su objetivo a la vista. Siguió a la misma velocidad, sin ninguna prisa. Una ráfaga de viento agitó un poco su ropa y envió algo de polvo a su abrigo. Sacudió la prenda sin mucho interés con los ojos fijos en su destino. Ya estaba allí, nada más importaba. Karen había sido muy específica aquella vez. Siempre hacían cosas como esta, pero en aquella ocasión Karen quería un sujeto en específico ¿Por qué? DeVille no se había molestado en preguntar, pero podía suponerlo desde el momento en que escuchó el nombre. Shiro Takamachi. Ese era el blanco. Debía de ser traído vivo y DeVille estaba a solo unos pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del café pudo mirar adentro y vio a una mujer en la caja. Las semejanzas entre aquella persona y la maga que el viera en Ruwella eran demasiado obvias, estaba en el lugar correcto. Fue entonces cuando tuvo un problema. DeVille notó movimiento en su visión periférica y supo que había cometido un error. Debía haber usado sus sensores para escanear el área y no solo entrar sin más. Aquello debía ser sencillo, sin problemas, no había esperado encontrarse precisamente con una situación como aquella.

Giró levemente su cabeza mientras una joven de pelo negro le decía algo que no escuchó. En la esquina del local su mirada se topo con unos fríos ojos grises y de inmediato detectó el movimiento. Punisher tomó la primera acción. Se levantó de su silla como un resorte al mismo tiempo que arrojaba una tasa hacia DeVille quien se cubrió con la mano por puro reflejo. La taza se hizo añicos contra él y sintió como un líquido caliente chocaba contra su piel. Allí fue cuando él pudo reaccionar. Castle había sacado un arma de su gabardina y le apuntó apretando el gatillo justo cuando DeVille se desvanecía en el aire.

El disparo destrozó la entrada en una cascada de cristales rotos que solo fue ahogado por el estallido del arma y el grito de terror de la mujer detrás del mostrador. DeVille reapareció detrás de Punisher quien pareció sentirlo porque intentó darse vuelta para enfrentarlo. DeVille masculló mientras agitaba un brazo y golpeaba a Frank Castle en las costillas, arrojándolo sobre las mesas. El golpe debería haberle roto los huesos pero DeVille había sentido como Punisher alcanzaba a poner una barrera entre ambos.

Una puerta se abrió por detrás del mostrador y DeVille giró la cabeza para mirar salir a su objetivo, Shiro Takamachi, de la misma mirando con ojos como platos hacia él. DeVille dio un paso y se preparó para agarrar lo que había venido a buscar. Punisher se levantó de un salto y con un resplandor negro y rojo atacó. El impacto de la magia fue tremendo, sacudiendo a DeVille hacia atrás en una explosión que le cegó y dejó medio sordo mientras rompía la pared detrás suyo y rodaba hacia otra más, quebrándola también, y ayándose a si mismo en el exterior.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?

— ¿Están las dos bien?

— ¡Eres uno de ellos! ¡Eres del mismo lugar que los otros! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Las voces de la familia fueron acalladas por otra, mucho más firme y dura.

—Ahora no, salgan de aquí ¡Corran!

Más voces llegaban del exterior. DeVille pudo oírlo todo mientras intentaba poner en orden su cabeza y materializaba su Divisor en la mano. Dio un salto y se encontró de regreso en el local justo cuando los Takamachi finalmente obedecían y salían hacia el exterior mientras Punisher levantaba su dispositivo en forma de espada y se arrojaba contra él. DeVille desvió el ataque y se giró para patear a Punisher hacia el exterior, arrojándolo fuera y haciéndolo golpearse contra un vehículo estacionado, doblando el metal y rompiendo los cristales.

— ¡Por Dios!

— ¡Alguien llamé a la policía!

Un grupo de gente se había detenido para presencial lo que estaba pasando. Punisher intentaba levantarse pero DeVille llegó a su altura en solo un instante, levantando el Divisor sobre su cabeza y dejándolo caer con toda su fuerza.

* * *

><p>Fate condujo el vehículo hacia la entrada con un extraño presentimiento. Sus ojos fueron directo hacia la pequeña caseta junto a la entrada pero estaba vacía. El sistema, no obstante, era automático y la barra que les impedía el paso se alzó para dejar entrar el vehículo al estacionamiento. Ella y Signum intercambiaron una mirada. La guerrera se encogió de hombros pero se llevó la mano al bolsillo, Fate asintió y estacionó el vehículo en un espacio libre. Ambas se bajaron del carro y miraron hacia la mole que eran las oficinas centrales, justo frente a ellas dominando por completo el estacionamiento. Era un edificio grande, casi sin ventanas, con el logo de la corporación justo en la entrada.<p>

—No parece que haya mucha gente hoy—comentó Fate mirando a su alrededor. Había unos cuantos vehículos pero también demasiados espacios libres.

—No me gusta, hay demasiado silencio—dijo Signum cerrando su puerta y parándose a escuchar.

Fate también se detuvo para oír y en efecto no captó nada.

—A lo mejor tienen una prueba o algo así…—dijo aunque sin ninguna convicción.

—Puede ser, vamos a ver que encontramos.

Signum comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada y Fate la siguió mirando a su alrededor. Tuvo que coincidir con Signum, había algo allí que no le gustaba. Miró hacia el edificio nuevamente pero no detectó nada fuera de lo ordinario. Ambas continuaron su camino pero la sensación de que algo estaba mal no se le quitaba de encima. Era como un cosquilleo en la piel aunque no podía identificarlo claramente. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Signum ¿Sientes eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?—la guerrera Belka se giró para mirarla.

—No lo sé, es como algo en el aire.

—Hay una atmosfera extraña, es cierto, pero no "siento" nada realmente.

—Yo sí, es bastante insistente.

Signum enarcó una ceja. Fate sabía que sonaba un poco rara. Si hubiera algo sus dispositivos las hubiera alertado o ellas lo hubieran visto. Aquello era de lo más extraño.

—Laevatein no detecta nada, pero sus sensores no son tan sensibles—dijo Signum mirando a su alrededor en el desierto estacionamiento—Aquí no hay nada más que nosotras.

—Sí, quizás solo sea mi imaginación—razonó Fate—vamos.

Signum se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta. Fate alzó la vista y miró más allá de la guerrera justo cuando una ráfaga de energía surgía de la nada frente al edificio en dirección hacia ellas. Signum apenas tuvo tiempo de notarlo por su visión periférica antes de que el rayo llegara hasta ellas.

—_Sonic Move!_

Las palabras de Bardiche se perdieron mientras Fate agarraba a Signum y ambas salían del rango de la ráfaga de energía que destruyó el lugar donde habían estado tan solo medio segundo antes. Fate pudo sentir el calor de la explosión y como la energía casi las atrapaba antes de que su hechizo cobrara velocidad y las sacara a ambas del lugar. Las dos terminaron a varias decenas de metros de la explosión donde una nube de humo cubría el lugar. La explosión había reventado las ventanas de muchos de los vehículos, activado las alarmas y prendido fuego a varios otros por lo que el estacionamiento se llenó de humo y olor a caucho quemado. Fate soltó a Signum ni bien volvieron a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó.

—Perfectamente, buenos reflejos Testarossa—respondió Signum tosiendo un poco al inhalar el humo.

—Ese ataque estaba cargado eléctricamente de alguna forma, aunque bloqueaban los sensores pude percibirlo a tiempo.

Ambas sacaron sus dispositivos y activaron sus Barrier Jackets con un destello mágico. El peso familiar de Bardiche en sus manos hizo que Fate se sintiera más segura. Ambas miraron de regreso al edificio. El enmascaramiento se había caído y ahora podía apreciar los daños y el autentico estado de las instalaciones. Había numeroso huecos por toda la estructura y salía humo de varias partes de la misma, el olor a caucho quemado se sumó al de la carne humana ardiendo. Fate incrementó su agarre sobre el mango de Bardiche cuando unas figuras surgieron del humo.

—No es justo ellas se movieron en el último momento—se quejó una joven pelirroja que sostenía dos extrañas armas negras mientras descendía al nivel del suelo. Fate reconoció a la chica que había atacado la prisión en Ruwella—solo quédense quietas para que pueda dispararles.

—Hückebein… así que ustedes trabajan con la Corporación Vandin después de todo—dijo Fate levantando a Bardiche. A su lado Signum también se puso en guardia.

—Bueno, bueno, parece ser que alguien hizo su tarea. No te sientas tan mal Aru, siempre hay otras oportunidades—otra persona surgió de entre el humo, pero está venia caminando. Veyron Hückebein sonrió a las dos magas con aire arrogante—Estas magas del Buro hicieron una buena investigación. Aunque, como de costumbre, llegan demasiado tarde. Hemos decidido presentar nuestra carta de renuncia a la Corporación Vandin como pueden apreciar.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que están planeando?—inquirió Signum.

—En este mismo momento nuestra misión es muy simple—intervino Aru. Su Divisor brilló al asumir otra forma distinta, ahora tenía un par de ametralladoras de grueso calibre en una mano y una serie de misiles en la otra—solo tenemos que matar cualquier cosa que veamos. Karen dijo que habíamos terminado de escondernos así que mientras ella termina su parte, nosotros hacemos la nuestra.

Antes de que Fate pudiera preguntar a que se refería otra explosión, está vez en el edificio, sacudió el estacionamiento. Fate intentó abrir un canal de comunicación de inmediato.

—Long Arch, está es Fate Testarossa, necesitamos refuerzos—la única respuesta que obtuvo fue mucha estática— ¿Long Arch, me reciben?

—No te esfuerces, servidora pública, ahora somos solo ustedes y nosotros—interrumpió Veyron Hückebein con una sonrisa lobuna—lo que no son buenas noticias para ustedes.

Fue Aru la que atacó. La joven levantó su ametralladora y abrió fuego contra Signum y Fate. Ambas saltaron a un lado para evitar las balas y Veyron decidió intervenir también. El Hückebein se arrojó contra Signum quien lo bloqueó con la espada. Fate intentó ayudar pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Arnage disparó hacia ella nuevamente. Fate se elevó en el aire de otro salto, un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies al tiempo que varias esferas de energía la rodeaban.

— **¡Plasma Lancer!**

Los proyectiles mágicos salieron disparados hacia abajo pero Arnage alzó su arma y disparó contra ellos, cancelando el ataque en una explosión bastante ruidosa que envió una columna de humo directo en su cara segándola por unos valiosos segundos. Fate volvió a levantar a Bardiche mientras su magia se concentraba a su alrededor en forma de un nuevo ataque. El cilindro de Bardiche cargo dos cartuchos y su magia se activó justo cuando el humo se dispersó.

—**_Thuder Blade!_**—el círculo central de Bardiche resplandeció un momento

Alrededor de Fate surgieron varias decenas de "espadas" hechas de energía que resplandecían doradas como el rayo. Las hojas descendieron como una lluvia sobre Arnage y otras atacaron a Veyron sorprendiéndolo por la espalda. Las espadas no impactaron contra ellos sino a su alrededor, inmovilizándolos.

— **¡Break!**

Todas las espadas estallaron en una poderosa explosión que envolvió una buena parte del área en una esfera de mana y electricidad, haciendo desaparecer a ambos Hückebein en medio del ataque. Fate se elevó para evitar la explosión y Signum se le unió en el aire. La guerrera de la espada se veía ilesa pero su Barrier Jacket humeaba un poco.

—La próxima vez avísame antes de hacer algo así, Testarossa.

—Lo siento, estaba improvisando. Con esto deberían darse cuenta de que estamos aquí—respondió Fate mirando hacia abajo—Eso no los detendrá.

—No—reconoció Signum—pero hay otras opciones.

El humo se disipó para mostrar que en efecto ambos Hückebeins parecían ilesos. Fate suspiró, había esperado un mejor resultado. Arnage levantó sus armas hacia ellas y volvió a abrir fuego. Fate y Signum se alejaron en el aire. Signum descendió hacia Veyron quien levantó su propia arma para recibirla y ambos se encontraron en una explosión de fuego y mana. Fate disparó unos cuantos proyectiles mágicos hacia Arnage quien saltó en el aire para perseguirla sin dejar de dispararle. Fate sobrevoló las instalaciones y se dirigió hacia los terrenos detrás de estas, donde había unas cuantas pistas de pruebas sin nada en ellas lo que le permitía maniobrar con facilidad, esquivando los ataques de su oponente.

— ¡Quédate quieta!—le espetó Aru disparándole varios misiles y sin dejar de usar su ametralladora.

Fate casi tuvo deseos de sonreír. Se elevó en el aire mientras los disparos de Aru sumaban a su alrededor. Creó un par de escudos pero los misiles los destruyeron con facilidad por lo que maniobró en el aire moviéndose como un destello dorado y evitando las explosiones a su alrededor. Por el rabillo del ojo captó a Signum y Veyron aun pelando de regreso en el estacionamiento. La guerrera Belka y el Hückebein chocaban el uno contra el otro en una desenfrenada cadena de ataques que sacudían todo lo que tenían cerca.

_"Signum creo que necesitamos acabar con esto rápido. Hay otros Hückebein en el interior"_ dijo Fate telepáticamente mientras seguía esquivando a Aru.

_"De acuerdo ¿Alguna idea"_ respondió la guerrera.

_"De hecho sí"_

Signum sonrió cuando Fate terminó de explicarle su idea. Aquello podía funcionar. Su oponente volvió al ataque. Signum bloqueó el filo del Divisor con Laevatein pero Veyron sacó la mano izquierda de su chaqueta con un extraño guantelete y liberó una cascada de llamas sobre la guerrera. Signum conjuró una defensa y el fuego paso inofensivo a su alrededor mientras ella aprovechaba y pateaba a su oponente en el pecho, saltaba hacia atrás y levantaba su espada por sobre su cabeza mientras un triangulo mágico aparecía a sus pies.

— **¡Hiryū Issen!**

El filo de su espada se dispersó en una cadena de cuchillas envueltas en llamas y mana. La cadena serpenteo en dirección a Veyron quien saltó hacia un lado. El ataque destrozó el pavimento y varios autos más en el estacionamiento. El Hückebein apuntó con su Divisor pero Signum giró la cadena de espadas y esta se movió desde el suelo, estallándose contra el costado expuesto de Veyron, envolviéndolo como una serpiente, clavándose en su cuerpo. Signum volvió a tirarla con toda su fuerza arrojando a Veyron Hückebein hacia el techo del edificio aun atrapado en la cadena de espadas y saltando para quedar sobre él mientras la cadena lo soltaba, dejándolo caer duramente contra el techo. Por sobre las cabezas de ambos resonó un trueno y un as triple de energía mágica cayó sobre Veyron.

— **¡Trident Smaher!**

Fate había detenido su carrera en el aire y disparado hacia Veyron desde arriba, quedando abierta al ataque de Aru que intentó aprovechar el momento para dispararle pero Signum atacó justo en ese instante.

— **_Sturmwinde!_**

Así como la voz de su dispositivo se activaba Signum abanicó la espada mientras una honda de fuego salía de la misma en dirección a Arnage, envolviéndola en llamas y mandándola al suelo en una bola de fuego. Fate se movió para colocarse junto a Signum cada una mirando hacia su propio oponente.

—No nos está yendo mal ¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó Fate sin dejar de mirar hacia Veyron.

—Mejor que nunca—replicó Signum. La verdad era que le había vuelto a doler la espalda, pero no pensaba abrir la boca.

Fate no tuvo tiempo de decir algo más cuando, desde otro lado de la edificación una nueva honda de plasma fue disparada hacia ellas. Signum saltó al frente y colocó un escudo triangular para bloquear el ataque. El rayo se estrelló contra el escudo y la guerrera apretó los dientes al sentir la fuerza del golpe concentrándose para que no se rompiera la defensa. No obstante de repente el aire se lleno de hojas, como las de un libro que descendieron sobre Signum. Fate colocó varios escudos mágicos pero sus defensas no eran tan fuertes y estos cedieron luego de unos golpes junto con el escudo de Signum. Ambas pudieron evitar la explosión saltando en el aire, pero en torno a ambas se cerraron varios anillos de captura, inmovilizándolas.

Fate comenzó a forcejear contra sus ataduras, utilizando su mana para romper el hechizo que la aprisionaba pero con pocos resultados. Junto a ella Signum también forcejeaba para soltarse. Fate miró hacia el edificio justo cuando la líder de la familia Hückebein salía de las ruinas con un extraño tomo blanco en las manos. A ella rápidamente se le unieron Veyron, Arnage y Cypha. Los cuatro se elevaron en el aire hasta quedar a la misma altura en la que Fate y Signum forcejeaban para liberarse.

—Dieron buena pelea, pero es hora de terminar el juego—dijo Karen con una dulce sonrisa, clavando sus fríos ojos negros en ellas.

Sin dejar de intentar liberarse Fate encaró la mirada de Karen mientras los Hückebein levantaban sus armas y dispararan contra ellas. Lo último que Fate alcanzó a ver antes de que todo explotara fueron los fríos ojos muertos de Karen Hückebein.

* * *

><p>DeVille alzó el hacha por sobre su cabeza al mismo tiempo que Punisher activó su hechizo. Unas cadenas negras aparecieron debajo del Eclipse Driver enredándose en torno a su cuello como serpientes. La distracción hizo que DeVille desviara el golpe, partiendo el auto desde el techo al suelo pero fallando a Castle por varios centímetros, mientras sus manos se dirigían hacia su cuello en un acto reflejo. Punisher levantó su mano y colocó la palma en el pecho de DeVille usando su magia para enviar una honda de poder hacia él que lo arrojó de regreso al café en una fuerte explosión.<p>

—_Are you alright my Lord?_—preguntó Soulbreaker

—Todavía respiro—masculló Castle poniéndose de pie. De no haber sido por su barrera y la Barrier Jacket se hubiera fracturado la columna.

—Es cierto, de verdad es uno de ellos—la voz hizo que Punisher girara la cabeza— ¿Es parte de la TSAB? ¿Acaso es compañero de mi hija?

Frank estaba dividido entre si debía maldecir o admirar a Shiro Takamachi. Luego de su primer ataque contra DeVille había tenido pocos problemas en sacarlo a él y a su familia del local antes de que el Hückebein se pusiera a hacer remodelaciones. Lo que no se explicaba era el porqué aquel hombre había decidido regresar. Se veía agitado aunque coherente y no en pánico.

—No hay tiempo, le dije que saliera de aquí—replicó Frank sin quitarle los ojos de encima al café.

—No hasta que explique lo que…—empezó Shiro pero no pudo terminar la frase.

— ¡Castle!—el grito fue seguido de una columna de energía que surgió de los escombros, arrojando peligroso proyectiles en todas direcciones.

Punisher agarró a Shiro Takamachi y saltó con él hacia atrás aterrizando en el techo de una casa y colocando un escudo delante de ellos para evitar que los escombros los aplastaran. Las rocas chocaron contra la barrera mágica sin apenas sacudirla. De entre las ruinas del café DeVille se elevó en el aire con su forma de Reacción, con la larga melena azul y la piel dura y negra como la obsidiana. El Hückebein miró hacia ellos como si mirara a un par de insectos. Punisher apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre Soulbreaker sin quitar el escudo.

—Esa persona es miembro de una organización criminal y está aquí por motivos que están relacionados con su hija—dijo Frank a su involuntario compañero con calma—ahora, si eso lo satisface busque al resto de su familia, encuentre un lugar seguro y déjeme hacer lo que vine a hacer.

DeVille despareció en el aire justo frente a sus ojos. Con un presentimiento Punisher se giró a su izquierda, deshaciendo el escudo. DeVille reapareció al lado de Shiro e intentó agarrarlo pero el hombre se movió con sorprendentes reflejos fuera de su alcance y hacia atrás dejando el espacio libre para que Punisher se pusiera entre ambos. El Divisor y Soulbreaker chocharon con un fuerte sonido metálico.

—Largo ¡Ya!—gritó Castle.

—Tenga cuidado—replicó Shiro Takamachi obedeciendo al fin y saltando fuera del techo.

Punisher sintió como el empuje de DeVille se incrementaba, haciendo que lenta pero inexorablemente se deslizara hacia atrás por sobre el techo de la casa, sus botas rompiendo algunas de las tejas de la estructura sin que pudiera frenarlo. Castle intentó empujar con toda su fuerza hacia adelante pero era como tratar de parar una avalancha con las manos. De repente DeVille desapareció haciendo que Punisher se encontrara sin resistencia y perdiera el equilibrio. El Eclipse Driver reapareció casi de inmediato a su lado para atacar su flanco expuesto pero Frank utilizó su propio impulso saltando hacia adelante evitando el filo del hacha y dando una vuelta en el aire para caer sobre sus pies en la acera.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta de nuevo DeVille apareció junto a él haciendo un barrido con su Divisor. Punisher se agachó haciendo que el hacha pasara silbando sobre su cabeza y rompiera la verja de una casa. El Hückebein corrigió su movimiento y volvió a atacar obligando a Castle a dar un salto hacia atrás. DeVille embistió pero Punisher se deslizó por un costado, aprovechando que la calle era demasiado estrecha para que DeVille pudiera abanicar bien su arma y golpeo al infectado con el filo de Soulbreaker aunque sin mucho efecto que pudiera apreciarse. DeVille se revolvió agitando su Divisor y causando más daños a las paredes intentando golpear a Punisher mientras éste retrocedía fuera de su alcance y le arrojaba varias balas mágicas que se deshicieron sin siquiera tocarlo.

—Venir aquí fue un error Castle—masculló DeVille luego de fallar su último golpe—has interferido demasiado en nuestros planes.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?—replicó Punisher— ¿Qué están planeando?

—Si estás aquí es porque debes sospechar algo ¿No?—DeVille esperó un momento pero Frank no respondió—Como quieras, si puedes vencerme quizás averigües algo más.

—Me parece justo.

Los dos volvieron a embestirse como un par de trenes de carga. La fuerza de su impacto quebró varias ventanas mientras que el sonido de sus golpes se oía por todas partes. Aun así Punisher alcazaba a oír los gritos, los pedidos de ayuda, los llantos y el sonido de sirenas acercándose. "Demasiados civiles… demasiados inocentes" pensó disparando otra serie de proyectiles mágicos contra DeVille. El Eclipse Driver siguió atacando sin que aquello le afectara en lo más mínimo. Frank saltó a un costado de DeVille para intentar apuñalarle en el cuello pero el Hückebein lo vio venir y giró su arma con rapidez y fuerza, golpeando a Punisher en el costado.

Castle pudo analizar que había sido afortunado y desafortunado mientras sentía el golpe del Divisor sacarlo de su posición y hasta de sus sentidos. Por un lado DeVille había sido tan precipitado que lo había golpeado con la parte plana de la hoja del hacha, por el otro había sido igual que si lo hubiera embestido un camión. El golpe lo arrojó al otro extremo de la calle, rompiendo sin ningún problema la fachada de una casa, brindándole una breve visión del interior con un par de personas claramente aterrorizadas, y haciéndolo salir por el otro lado, rodando por el suelo y dándose unas 5 vueltas antes de chocar con una pared de concreto que logró frenarlo.

En un principio no sintió dolor, solo estaba desorientado. La cabeza le daba vueltas y los sonidos le llegaban confusos y distantes. Entonces llegó el dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo. Por fortuna el traje había absorbido el daño y evitado que sufriera heridas serias, pero había consumido una buena parte de su mana el bloquear aquellos impactos. Punisher intentó ponerse de pie, pero sólo alcanzó a ponerse a cuatro patas mientras boqueaba por aire. Sus sentidos fueron regresando a su lugar y se dio cuenta de que las sirenas ahora sonaban más cerca. Una patrulla giró en la esquina y se detuvo a varios metros de él mientras dos oficiales salían de la misma y le apuntaban con sus revólveres.

— ¡Policía quédese donde está!

Punisher no le puso mente e ignorando el dolor alcanzó a ponerse de pie. No importaba en qué mundo fuera, algunas cosas eran iguales en todas partes.

— ¡No se mueva!—uno de los oficiales dio un paso al frente.

—_He is coming this way, my Lord_—anunció Soulbreaker.

DeVille apareció en el aire por encima de los policías y apuntó hacia abajo con su Divisor. Castle intentó dar un paso al frente pero no fue lo bastante rápido. El Hückebein disparó un proyectil de energía hacia la patrulla mientras los oficiales no atinaron si quiera a darse la vuelta antes de que les impactara y desparecieran en una bola de fuego. Frank levantó una mano y creó un escudo para bloquear la explosión. DeVille reapareció a su espalda pero antes de que pudiera actuar se escucharon varios disparos detrás de ambos.

Punisher maldijo al ver a otros 4 oficiales de policía correr hacia ellos disparando sus armas contra DeVille. Las balas impactaban contra el enorme cuerpo del infectado y para el daño que hacían bien hubieran podido ser bolitas de papel. El Hückebein levantó su arma para disparar nuevamente pero Punisher se arrojó hacia él deslizándose por el suelo y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Los policías no obstante intentaron abrir fuego nuevamente pero Castle conjuró 4 proyectiles mágicos que los derribaron dejándoles inconscientes mientras él se revolvía para enfrentarse a DeVille.

Está vez pudo esquivar el Divisor y saltar fuera de rango por sobre la cerca de otra casa. DeVille se apresuró a seguirlo y Punisher volvió a saltar, usando su magia para alejarse más, buscando una manera de sacarlo de las calles. Pero por donde mirara a su alrededor todo eran casas o viviendas, incluso ahora apreciaba algunas personas que se detenían para verlos o incluso grabarlos. Maldiciendo su estupidez Punisher saltó para evitar de nuevo a DeVille corriendo sin dirección aparente y nunca en una línea recta para evitar que él lo bloqueara y arrojándola varios proyectiles mágicos cuando el Eclipse Driver comenzaba a dispararle.

"No puedo lastimarlo, si me atrapa se acabó" pensó Punisher "necesito encontrarla". Su último impulso no fue tan bueno y está vez DeVille pudo bloquearle apareciendo delante de él y abanicando su arma. Castle levantó su espada y bloqueo el ataque con un fuerte ruido metálico pero no pudo evitar caer de regreso al nivel de la calle. DeVille saltó frente a él y se dio cuenta de que Punisher los había llevado de regreso al café.

—Quieres alejarme de los otros humanos, muy noble.

DeVille no recibió respuesta pero no quería una. Disparó contra Punisher sin dudarlo pero éste se hizo a un lado, rodando por el suelo. DeVille aprovechó su oportunidad y se teletransportó junto a Castle dejando caer el filo contra la cabeza de éste mientras Punisher se levantaba de pronto con la escopeta que hubiera perdido al principio. Los sonidos se confundieron, impidiendo identificar nada, pero luego del golpe la sangre se derramó en todas direcciones y el arma cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

* * *

><p>Tres grandes escudos blanco y azul aparecieron en el camino de los ataques y estos explotaron en contacto con la barrera inundando el cielo con una explosión de energía. Nanoha descendió en el aire hasta llegar a la misma altura que Fate y Signum quienes finalmente lograron romper sus ligaduras. Nanoha sintió que el corazón se le llenaba de alivio al ver de nuevo a Fate y ambas se permitieron una sonrisa y una mirada cómplice antes de regresar su atención a los Hückebein.<p>

—Pero si es la As de Ases ¿Quieres la revancha?—la voz de Karen estaba cargada de veneno si bien su expresión era la misma mueca arrogante de siempre—Uno más de ustedes no cambiara nada.

—Les hemos dado innumerables oportunidades de terminar esto de manera pacífica y rendirse—intervino Nanoha mirando a Karen—Pero creo que ya han probado que no desean escuchar, en ese caso nos veremos obligados a derribarlos y ponerlos en custodia.

— ¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo blanquita!—saltó Arnage apuntando sus armas hacia ella y abriendo fuego con sus misiles.

Nanoha suspiró. Los escudos de la recientemente reparada Fortaleza se movieron para cubrirla, no obstante el humo de la explosión los cegó a todos, envolviendo a los Hückebein, a Nanoha y su grupo en una nube negra. La Instructora sintió como Fate y Signum activaban su magia para salir de la nube de humo pero ella se quedó atrás y desplegó los escudos a su alrededor. De inmediato detectó la presencia de los Hückebein. Dos de ellos había descendido y se dirigían hacia Fate y Signum desde abajo en tanto los otros dos habían ido hacia arriba emboscándolas. Levantó el Strike Cannon y disparo hacia adelante mientras las otras unidades de la Fortaleza abrían fuego al mismo tiempo.

Desde que las unidades se rompieran ambas habían recibido mejoras y Nanoha ahora se sentía tan cómoda con ellas como con Raising Heart quien le ayudó con los cálculos de su magia. 4 grandes rayos de energía salieron de la cortina de humo, dispersándola, justo cuando los Hückebein pensaban cerrar su trampa en Fate y Signum. Arnage y Veyron no pudieron bloquear los golpes y fueron derribados con fuertes explosiones pero Cypha y Karen que estaban arriba se cubrieron en una de las barreras de esta última. Nanoha de inmediato se concentró en ella elevándose hacia Karen a toda velocidad mientras llamaba a sus otras unidades. Cypha se vio obligada a saltar fuera del camino cuando tanto Fate como Signum la alcanzaron.

Debajo de ellas Arnage y Veyron emergieron de los cráteres que habían creado solo para verse de pronto rodeados por 6 de las unidades Raptor además de Vita y Subaru. Los dos Hückebein intercambiaron una mirada antes de intentar interponer una pelea contra sus oponentes abriendo fuego y despegando para alejarse. Vita blandió su martillo y atacó a Arnage seguida de 3 de los Raptores en tanto Subaru saltó sobre uno de sus caminos y se lanzó contra Veyron con los otros 3. Pronto tanto en cielo como en tierra las explosiones de ambos bandos sacudieron todo el lugar.

Nanoha levantó el Strike Cannon justo cuando Karen la atacó con una katana. El golpe sacudió el marco del cañón pero Nanoha apenas lo sintió. Resistió el empuje de su oponente mientras dos de sus escudos la rodeaban y atacaban por la espalda. Karen presintió el peligro y levantó su libro blanco, conjurando una barrera que bloqueó el ataque pero Nanoha empujó el Strike Cannon con la ayuda de su otro brazo y la obligó a romper el contacto dejándose espacio para apuntar y disparar.

—** ¡Excellence Cannon Variable Raid!**

Karen creó una serie de proyectiles de energía propios y los disparos de ambas se cancelaron en una explosión. Nanoha descendió de inmediato para poder seguir manteniendo distancias usando las unidades de la Fortaleza en automático para protegerse la espalda mientras volaba y disparaba nuevamente. Karen devolvió el fuego y ella misma descendió sobre Nanoha sobrepasando sus disparos y escudos y llegando en corto nuevamente, estrellando el filo de su katana contra el cañón una vez más. El golpe quebró la hoja de la espada y arañó la superficie del cañón. La Instructora apenas pudo conseguir un respiro antes de que Karen regenerara una nueva katana y volviera a atacarla.

—No te mueves mal—le dijo Karen con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Nanoha no respondió y bloqueó el ataque intentando retroceder para alejarse. Las dos volaron por el cielo estrellándose con fuertes impactos mientras la Instructora intentaba conseguir suficiente espacio para volver a usar el cañón. "Con el armamento AEC no puedo usar balas mágicas" pensó Nanoha al volver a chocar con Karen "Me hace mucho más lenta y reduce mi capacidad de fuego en corto" La Instructora volvió a bloquear a Karen y el ciclo se reanudó nuevamente.

Por su parte Fate y Signum habían hecho un mejor trabajo con Cypha, quien se vio rápidamente abrumada por las dos y obligada a descender hasta colocarse en la azotea del edificio, intentando mantenerse a la altura de sus atacantes. Las hojas negras del Divisor bloquearon el filo de energía de Bardiche, pero Laevatein se deslizó por el otro flanco envuelto en llamas y golpeó el costado de Cypha arrojándola a un lado en una explosión de fuego. Fate esquivó las llamas, pero su mirada se distrajo al ver que Nanoha tenía problemas por encima de su cabeza. Sin dudarlo se elevó para ir en su ayuda justo cuando Cypha salía de entre los escombros y disparaba hacia Signum, obligándola a defenderse con una barrera.

— ¡Tu pelea es conmigo servidora pública!—la Hückebein levantó su espada y disparó un rayo der energía hacia Fate.

—**_Schlangeform_**.

Fate se movió a un costado y esquivó el ataque en tanto que la cadena de espadas de Signum se enrolló en torno a su pierna y tiró de ella hacía abajo mientras Signum saltaba sobre ella y volvía a restallar el látigo de espadas, pero está vez envolviéndola en su mana mientras un triangulo mágico brillaba a sus pies.

— **¡Hiryū Issen!**—el látigo de espadas se vio envuelto en llamas purpura y explotó al contacto con Cypha quien apenas pudo ver la que se le venía encima—Ayuda a Takamachi, Testarossa, me las arreglare con ella.

—Gracias Signum, ten cuidado—replicó Fate mientras dirigía su atención a las estelas que era Karen y Nanoha sobre ella.

Con un destello dorado Fate subió hasta ellas tan rápida como pudo. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su velocidad pero mientras subía dejó que Bardiche realizara varios cálculos de preparación. No había tiempo de acordar un plan con Nanoha pero ella y Fate se conocían de tanto que no hacía falta. La Enforcer confiaba plenamente en ella. Era una verdad que nunca podría negar, incluso si había dudado solo por un segundo debido a Frank Castle, Fate supo que, en aquel momento, aquello había sido solo un pequeño momento de vacilación, allí y ahora ella confiaba plenamente en Nanoha con su vida y sabía que no se vería defraudada.

Nanoha apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando el destello dorado que era Fate se estrelló contra Karen, evitando que volvieran a chocar en el aire. Entonces percibió la magia de Fate y, sin necesidad de palabras, entendió lo que la rubia se proponía. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro mientras ella se ponía fuera del camino y dejaba que Fate se enfrentara a Karen. Nanoha levantó su Strike Cannon nuevamente y apuntó hacia adelante.

Fate y Karen intercambiaron una rápida sucesión de golpes, los cuales ocasionaron que la rubia recibiera dos ligeros cortes en su Barrier Jacket, obligándola a apretar los dientes. Las dos espadas de Bardiche se vieron reforzadas por un ligero impulso que las hizo brillar, cegando a Karen justo cuando esta atacaba con su espada una vez más. Fate activó su hechizo de captura que Bardiche había estado preparando. Con un resplandor dorado varios aros se formaron alrededor de Karen quien segada no atinó a enterarse de lo que estaba pasando. Fate se alejó en el aire ni bien Karen se recuperó y activó su poder para romper las ataduras. El hechizo de la Enforcer se hizo trisas justo cuando el disparo de Nanoha estuvo listo y se dirigía hacia la Hückebein quien recibió el impacto directamente.

Luego de la explosión Karen descendió como un peso muerto hasta el suelo, pero alcanzó a recuperar su vuelo y aterrizar de forma más o menos elegante. A su alrededor el resto de los Hückebein se congregaron con rapidez, todos al nivel del suelo y la Sección Especial Seis los rodeó por completo. Nanoha y Fate descendieron también para formar parte del círculo en torno a los Eclipse Drivers.

—Están acabados, tiren las armas y podremos llevarlos a una instalación para ser tratados—dijo Signum rompiendo el silencio—criminales o no están infectados con una rara y poderosa enfermedad, ya nos aseguraremos que reciban el tratamiento adecuando.

—Vete al infierno—espetó Veyron, poniendo en voz alta lo que parecía ser el sentimiento de los otros.

Nanoha entrecerró los ojos. Los Hückebein se veían cansados, pero las heridas en ellos habían vuelto a cerrar y aunque conservaban algunas manchas de sangre no cabía duda de que volverían a estar de regreso a las andadas. No obstante estaban superados y rodeados pero había algo en la expresión de Karen que hizo a Nanoha mirar por un momento alrededor.

—No tiene sentido continuar con esto—intervino Fate—les hemos derrotado. Si insisten los derribaremos y llevaremos por la fuerza. Si se rinden pacíficamente…

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos tendrán misericordia en el juicio?—interrumpió Karen—Por favor, si creen que nos importa jugar con sus reglas están mal de la cabeza.

—Está vez estamos mejor equipados—dijo Nanoha dando un paso al frente—si no quieren escuchar por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas. Ya nos hemos enfrentado a todos ustedes y les vencimos.

—El problema de enfrentarse a nosotros, As de Ases, es que tienes que meterte con toda la familia—replicó Karen con una extraña sonrisa— ¡Stella, ahora!

Por puro reflejo Nanoha levantó la mirada sin dejar de vigilar a los Hückebein por el rabillo del ojo. Sus compañeras le imitaron. Al principio se vio como si el cielo sobre sus cabezas formara hondas como las de un estanque al caer una piedra y entonces el dispositivo de camuflaje se desactivó y la nave detrás de este apareció en toda su envergadura. Era una gran nave interdimensional, negra como el azabache, que se interpuso entre ellos y el sol, elevándose sobre el área como un amenazante y desproporcionado pájaro de presa. Nanoha, no obstante, captó la visión de algo más pequeño que descendía de la nave.

— ¿Pero qué…?—empezó Vita que también había visto la sombra.

Nanoha sintió un repentino cosquilleo en la piel cuando vio como la pequeña figura desplegaba una especie de gigantescas alas blancas. Le tomó medio segundo el darse cuenta de que aquellas eran hojas, las hojas de un libro. Como en una secuencia en cámara lenta las hojas se desplegaron ampliamente y una gran concentración de energía apareció en ellas justo cuando una autentica lluvia de disparos mágicos salió de las páginas en dirección al pequeño grupo en el suelo.

— ¡Cúbranse!—gritó Signum.

Varias barreras mágicas se levantaron y los escudos de la Fortaleza se elevaron pero la cantidad de disparos fue tan densa que estos sacudieron todas las defensas conjuradas demasiado a prisa y no reforzadas lo suficiente. Nanoha apretó los dientes al sentir como la Fortaleza la drenaba de energía para bloquear los numerosos ataques. Su defensa fue la única que no cedió, pero apenas alcanzó a cubrirla a ella y Fate en tanto que los escudos de los demás fallaron y las explosiones se dieron a su alrededor y sobre ellos, envolviéndolos en una densa nube de humo y polvo, tapando con un manto oscuro.

Finalmente la lluvia de proyectiles se detuvo y Nanoha dejó caer el escudo de la fortaleza al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Comenzó a toser casi de inmediato al aspirar el humo y el polvo pero trató de contenerse mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. A su alrededor escuchó los sonidos de sus compañeros al moverse y sintió la mano de Fate en su espalda.

— ¿Estás bien Nanoha?—preguntó Fate tosiendo un poco a su vez.

—Eso… eso creo… —respondió Nanoha intentando controlar su respiración— ¿Cómo están los demás?

—Unidades Raptor sin daños que reportar.

—He estado mejor—gruñó Vita.

—Sin problemas y Signum-san parece estar bien—intervino Subaru. La guerrera de la espada solo hizo un pequeño ruido afirmativo.

—Detectado un nuevo Eclipse Driver—una de las unidades Raptor pareció activarse—moviéndose para interceptar.

— ¡No espe…!—Nanoha no pudo terminar la frase.

Una ráfaga de viento barrió el humo y el polvo, sacudiéndolos a todos. Nanoha se cubrió los ojos y cuando los abrió no pudo dar crédito a lo que veía. A su alrededor Fate, Vita y Subaru también debieron quedarse como de piedra. La escena le resultaba a Nanoha tan familiar que por un segundo se sintió de nuevo en Ruwella. Frente a ellas, envuelto en su traje de batalla negro y con la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata estaba Thoma. No obstante Nanoha detectó de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, pero era diferente de la primera vez. Cuando lo viera en Ruwella Thoma tenía los ojos de un siniestro rojo sangre pero la mirada perdida y confundida. Se veía como un niño perdido y solo. No era eso lo que pasaba ahora.

Delante de todos ellos Thoma se veía calmado y en control. Sus ojos brillaban rojos, pero las marcas de alas en su cuerpo eran azules, no rojas. El aura que despedía era una de muerte y poder, pero más crudo frío y racional. Sus ojos recorrieron a todos los presentes y se clavaron en Nanoha sin ninguna reminiscencia a los ojos perdidos que le habían mirando sin ver en Ruwella o a la mirada tranquila y sincera de Thoma. Aquella mirada fría y penetrante le recordó más a Frank Castle que a ninguna otra persona. Thoma se erguía delante de ellas con el Divisor en su mano, entre los Hückebein y los magos sin ningún atisbo de duda en sus gestos.

— ¿Thoma?—la voz de Subaru quebró el silencio. Nanoha giró la cabeza para ver a su estudiante levantarse del suelo y mirar hacia Thoma con una mescla de esperanza y temor— ¿Eres tú?

—Objetivo primario localizado, proceder.

Las frías voces metálicas de los Raptores llamaron la atención de todos. Antes de que Nanoha o las demás pudieran decir algo los 6 saltaron hacia Thoma con los Strike Cannons. Thoma apenas se dignó a prestarles atención cuando un misterioso círculo mágico apareció a sus pies y la hoja de su Divisor brilló con fuerza.

— ¡Arriba todos!—exclamo Nanoha presintiendo algo malo y elevándose en el aire.

Las demás la siguieron, Signum tomando a Subaru por el brazo justo cuando Thoma levando el Divisor y lo agito en dirección hacia los Raptores. La hoja de este pareció crecer y llenarse de energía, hasta que el filo se extendió varios metros en una zumbante cuchilla resplandeciente que corto a los 6 Raptores por la mitad antes de que pudieran siquiera tocar a Thoma. Nanoha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras veía caer a los Raptores como piezas de domino. Ella y las demás aterrizaron varios metros por delante de Thoma aun sin acabar de creérselo.

—Muy buen trabajo, Thoma-kun, llegaste justo a tiempo—Karen apareció junto a Thoma al igual que los otros Hückebein.

—Espere hasta que Stella me lo dijo ¿Están bien?—la voz de Thoma era hueca y sin emociones, pero miró hacia Karen como si de verdad hubiera estado preocupado por ella.

— ¡Thoma!—Subaru finalmente había recuperado el uso del habla y se debatía en los brazos de Signum para ir con él— ¡Soy yo, Subaru, Su-chan! ¿No me reconoces?

—Desde luego—replicó Thoma con la misma voz gélida—Eres una maga del Buro, una enemiga de la familia.

— ¡No! ¡Tú y yo somos familia! Mi padre te ofreció adoptarte, Ginga y las demás te consideran su hermano menor ¿No lo recuerdas?—el tono de Subaru era casi suplicante.

—La única familia que tengo son los Hückebein—respondió Thoma implacable y sin poner ningún énfasis en sus palabras—no sé de qué me hablas.

Subaru pareció congelarse por esto y dejo de intentar zafarse de Signum. Nanoha sintió que una rabia le llenaba el cuerpo y apretó los puños para contenerse. Su mirada se apartó de Thoma y se clavó en Karen, quien sonreía mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro del joven.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?—preguntó Nanoha con calma.

—No entiendo a que te refieres servidora publica—respondió Karen con una fingida sonrisa inocente—no hemos hecho nada.

— ¡Respóndeme!—la súbita explosión de Nanoha hizo que Karen parpadeara desconcertada por un momento. Nanoha reprimió su furia y respiró hondo antes de continuar— ¿Qué hicieron a Thoma-kun?

—Solo aclaramos sus ideas respecto a quienes son sus verdaderos amigos y aliados—dijo Karen con tono dulce acariciando la mejilla de Thoma quien no se inmutó por el contacto—a diferencia de los mentirosos magos y humanos del Buro, nosotros si cumplimos nuestras promesas. El es uno de los nuestros ¿No es así Thoma-kun?

—Sí, los Hückebein son mi familia. Y el Buro son nuestros enemigos—respondió Thoma.

—… Eres un monstro—Nanoha miró a Karen con unos ojos tan fríos y fieros que la Hückebein tuvo que apartar la mirada y casi dio un paso hacia atrás— ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con la mente de alguien así? A manipular sus emociones de esa manera…

—Di lo que quiera, servidora publica—Karen pareció recuperar el aplomo y sus hermanos se unieron a ella—pero ahora nosotros tenemos la ventaja.

Nanoha ni siquiera respondió. A su lado Fate y las demás también se alistaron y no se dijo más. No obstante antes de que nadie diera un paso Thoma pareció sufrir una repentina jaqueca que le hizo detenerse.

—DeVille…—murmuró el joven.

* * *

><p>El Divisor rebotó en el suelo antes de desactivarse y regresar a un tamaño más pequeño. La gigantesca figura de DeVille también se desplomó en el suelo, su transformación revirtiéndose y un enorme agujero en el centro del pecho del tamaño de un melón. La sangre comenzó a regarse, bañando todo de rojo y manchando el suelo lleno de escombros. Punisher bajó la Pancor con un suspiro cansado y se puso de pie lentamente. Cada músculo de su cuerpo protestó pero no sintió nada roto mientras se erguía sobre DeVille quien luchaba por recuperar el aliento en el suelo, sin que sus poderes curativos parecieran están funcionando.<p>

—Esas… Esas no son balas… normales…—el Hückebein se las apañó para hablar mientras su boca se llenaba de sangre. Tosió y escupió a un lado sin quitarse los ojos de encima a Punisher— ¿Qué… hiciste?

—Balas perforadoras de expansión. Rellenas con carbonadio… es un metal raro y radioactivo, debería neutralizar tus habilidades curativas al menos por un tiempo—respondió Castle irguiéndose sobre DeVille—Me fue muy difícil conseguirlo y gaste todo el cargador contigo. Si te dejo te morirás desangrado en minutos, pero prefiero apostar sobre seguro.

—Eres un bastardo…—DeVille no apartó los ojos de Punisher—Karen no te perdonara esto… ella te encontrará y te matará… estas acabado, Castle…

—Que se una a la fila, no sería la primera y no será la última—replicó Punisher.

—Esto es diferente… no tienes ni idea de lo que hemos preparado… el legado que construimos con el Eclipse…

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo entenderás pronto… ellos se darán cuenta y tú puedes darte por muerto…—DeVille sonrió débilmente—pero tú ya estás muerto ¿No es así, Castle? No tienes nada… yo al menos tengo a mi familia… tú ni siquiera pudiste salvar a la tuya.

—No. Pero te reunirás con los tuyos muy pronto—Frank Castle sacó un par de rondas más y recargo su arma. A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de más sirenas que se acercaban.

—Eso crees… Karen ya lo tiene todo listo… esto solo era venganza…—dijo DeVille mientras Punisher apuntaba con la Pancor directo a su cabeza—No puedes pararlos… no solo.

—Otros me han dicho lo mismo y aquí estoy, ustedes no son diferentes.

—Ese es tu error. No somos la basura que sueles eliminar. Y en cuanto antes te des cuenta, mejor para ti.

Punisher y DeVille se miraron nuevamente. Los ojos negros del Eclipse Driver estaban fijos en las pupilas grises de Castle quien no apartó la mirada mientras su dedo tiraba del gatillo y hacía desaparecer la cabeza del Hückebein en una explosión de sangre. El cuerpo de DeVille quedó completamente flojo en el suelo y Punisher apartó la escopeta. Las sirenas sonaban cada vez más cerca, tenía que irse antes de que lo encontraran allí. Miró nuevamente el cadáver de DeVille y miró el Divisor a un costado. Había una última cosa que debía hacer.

* * *

><p>No hubo nada que pudieran hacer. De repente Thoma se había girado hacia Karen y ambos parecieron entenderse sin decir nada porque lo siguiente que pasaba era que los Hückebein se retiraban. Así de simple. Los 5 emprendieron el vuelo y se dirigieron a su nave delante de los magos como si ellos no estuvieran presentes. Nanoha y las demás intentaron perseguirlos pero no pudieron llegar lejos antes de que Thoma volviera a disparar contra ellas una lluvia de proyectiles mágicos, obligándoles a detenerse en el aire y cubrirse.<p>

— ¡No, esperen!—gritó Subaru inútilmente.

Sin responder los Eclipse Drivers ingresaron en la nave que despegó con rapidez y se perdió en la distancia, pero incluso así Nanoha pudo detectar cuando la nave activó el portal interdimensional y se introdujo en el mismo. En menos de un minuto ellos se habían ido y escapado justo delante de sus narices. Nanoha apretó los puños justo cuando Subaru finalmente cedió y lanzó un grito desgarrador de puro dolor. Fate se apresuró a sujetarla y la llevó hacia el suelo mientras Vita y Signum se apresuraron a buscar sobrevivientes en los escombros de las instalaciones y llamaban por refuerzos y servicios médicos.

Nanoha se quedó en el aire y abrió una pantalla de comunicación directamente con la base en Long Arch. El rostro de Hayate apareció en cuestión de segundos. La Instructora se guardó toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía y presentó su informe.

—Lo lamento comandante, los criminales han escapado—dijo Nanoha—Hemos podido confirmar que han tomado control de Thoma y la Cruz de Plata. Lamentablemente hemos perdido a las unidades Raptor.

—Detectamos la señal de la nave Hückebein y hemos podido rastrearla—replicó Hayate rápidamente y con aire grave—necesitamos que regresen de inmediato a la nave Wolfram, aparentemente los criminales se dirigen hacia el Mundo No-Administrado #97. Nanoha, los Hückebein se dirigen a la Tierra.

* * *

><p>Y con esto estamos un paso más cerca del final solo unos pocos más. Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo desde el principio y a los que me dejan reviews, son los que hacen que esto valga la pena.<p> 


	15. Desde los Escombros

Lo logré. He terminado el cap de esta semana y, como ya dije, nos encausamos hacia el final de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>XV – Desde los Escombros<strong>

Karen Hückebein no dijo nada mientras daba un paso al frente y encendía la pira. El montón de madera prendió con rapidez y las llamas comenzaron a devorar el cuerpo colocado sobre el montón. Era una ceremonia sencilla, solo la familia y una breve despedida. A DeVille no le hubiera gustado de otra forma, pensó Karen mientras veía las llamas tragarse el cuerpo de quien fuera su hermano. Los demás Hückebein también estaban presentes aquella mañana. El frío a su alrededor era desviado por el calor de la pira funeraria. Nadie dijo nada por un buen tiempo mientras el fuego hacia su trabajo. Nadie se quejó cuando el olor a carne quemada les llegó. Por varios minutos los Hückebein se quedaron velando el cuerpo de su hermano perdido.

Stella lloraba desconsoladamente, abrazándose a Veyron. La niña era la que había tomado aquel asunto con genuino e inocente dolor. Veyron tenía una mano en la cabeza de Stella y parecía mucho más serio que de costumbre, su perpetuo ceño fruncido en una mueca que nadie sabía leer muy bien y, por una vez, no había discutido con nadie en todo el día. Cypha estaba al otro lado de Karen con la misma expresión estoica que solía asumir más su solitaria mirada rehuía la de los otros. Fortis parecía aburrido más que cualquier otra cosa, como si aquello no fuera con él, no obstante mantenía un respetuoso silencio y su eterna sonrisa no estaba presente ese día. Arnage, solo un paso detrás de Fortis, tenía los ojos rojos puesto que ella también había estado llorando y parecía mucho más apagada, incluso aquella mañana se había abstenido de comer lo que en una glotona como ella era una señal de que estaba afectada. Finalmente y un poco apartado del resto estaba Thoma, con un rostro inexpresivo, mirando las llamas sin particular detenimiento. Karen aparató la vista de Thoma y los otros. Sus fríos ojos negros regresaron al fuego frente a ella.

No podía creerlo. Al principio simplemente no podía creerlo. Gracias a Thoma y la Cruz de Plata los Hückebein podían saber todo el tiempo como estaban sus miembros por ello cuando Thoma perdió la señal Karen había sospechado que algo andaba mal con la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata, antes de que algo le había ocurrido a DeVille. No obstante y guiados por un presentimiento habían regresado y sus peores temores solo se confirmaron. DeVille estaba muerto. Incluso ahora Karen le costaba asumir esa realidad. No habían tenido apenas tiempo de recuperar el cuerpo cuando tuvieron que correr y esconderse. Apenas había pasado un día y todo parecía un sueño. DeVille muerto era algo que Karen no podía aceptar.

Desde que tenía memoria su hermano siempre había estado allí. Siempre a su lado como una enorme roca. Impasible, inamovible pero que brindaba cobijo y seguridad. DeVille era el mayor, el que había llegado primero y Karen siempre había contado con él. Ahora que no estaba se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había necesitado y lo necesitaba. Desde pequeños siempre habían estado juntos, su ausencia era algo tan antinatural como si alguien se llevara una parte crucial de ti y aun así pudieras seguir viviendo. DeVille nunca había sido cariñoso o particularmente expresivo pero siempre había estado allí y su ausencia era algo demasiado obvio para dejarse de lado.

Karen suspiró. Era el momento de decir algo pero ¿Qué podría decir? La familia Hückebein, luego de generaciones de ser mercenarios, había perdido cualquier tendencia al sentimentalismo o los rituales. Pocos de sus miembros llegaban a la vejez y allí mismo estaba reunido lo poco que quedaba de aquel orgulloso clan. Viviendo como un mercenario es fácil encontrar la muerte. En cualquier mundo, bajo cualquier bandera y por las ideas de quien fuera. Un mercenario no tiene más valor que lo que le pagan y cuando muere nadie le llora o lo extraña. Karen pensó que DeVille, siendo tan práctico como era, tampoco hubiera querido algo muy elaborado. Sí, él hubiera sido directo y conciso. Karen dio un paso al frente y habló mirando al fuego.

—Fuiste el mejor hermano que cualquiera pudiera haber deseado. Te echaremos de menos y te prometo que haremos pagar al que te hizo esto—conciso, al punto y con lo que realmente sentía, Karen estaba segura de que era a DeVille le hubiera gustado. Por alguna razón recordó una vieja oración que había aprendido de niña, si bien solo la ultima parte no obstante decidió decirlo de todas formas—Que tengas un buen viaje, a donde sea que vallas, y espéranos al final del camino.

Aquello dio por finalizado el pequeño servicio. La hoguera ardió por un par de horas más pero la mayoría de los Hückebein regresaron al interior de la base, solo Karen se quedó allí hasta que el fuego se extinguió. Lo más raro para ella de todo aquello era que, incluso ahora, no podía describir bien lo que sentía. ¿Tristeza? Sí, era probable que eso fuera ¿Ira? Una parte de si misma deseaba venganza. Atrapar al bastardo responsable y hacerle pagar con creces lo que había ocurrido pero al mismo tiempo había cierta indiferencia. Karen no sabía si de verdad sentía aquello o si solo sentía que debería sentirlo. Era complicado y confuso. Todo esto lo había hecho por la familia, por los mismos que habían estado allí y, con DeVille muerto, se preguntaba cuál era el caso.

Si todos murieran y solo quedara ella, si en lo que venía después los perdía ¿Qué habría sido de todo el esfuerzo? DeVille era una torre y había caído. Karen no sabía cómo podrían resultar las cosas. Por primera vez le asaltaron dudas. Mirando las cenizas de DeVille se pregunto si debería simplemente rendirse. Por un breve momento considero esa posibilidad. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y giró la cabeza. Era Fortis.

—Ya es hora de que regreses Karen. Está empezando a hacerse tarde y hay mucho que recoger—dijo él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, asumo que con las cosas tal y como están lo mejor es emprender una retirada—respondió Fortis en un tono muy comedido—Quiero decir lo de DeVille nos sorprendió a todos. Pero estamos acabados. Hay una nave del Buro sobre el planeta, ya deben tener más armas contra nosotros y llamando refuerzos. Quizás sea el momento de capitular y planear algo menos ambicioso.

— ¿Quieres decir rendirse?—preguntó Karen despacio.

—Bueno… no exactamente. Abandonar esta idea que teníamos podría ser un comienzo—dijo Fortis un poco incomodo e incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de su hermana—Si quieres hacer pagar a Castle por esto entiendo pero con la TSAB en nuestros cuellos…

—No—dijo Karen sin alzar la voz pero con una cadencia tan fuerte que Fortis se cortó a media oración.

—Karen yo creo que…—empezó Fortis nuevamente pero no pudo seguir.

— ¡Dije que no!—esta vez sí alzo la voz y Karen se enfrentó a Fortis quien dio un paso inconsciente hacia atrás—Hemos luchado todo este tiempo para ser libres y ahora que estamos tan cerca de lograrlo no pienso detenerme. DeVille sabía de esto y él nos apoyó no pienso dejar que su muerte sea lo que nos haga parar. No lo aceptaría él y no lo aceptaré yo, Fortis.

—Pero ¿Y los magos? ¿Y Punisher?

—Aceleraremos nuestros planes en ese caso. Tenemos lo suficiente aquí, si ganamos servirá igual de bien como ejemplo al resto de la TSAB y el Mar Dimensional—Karen sintió como la certeza comenzaba a apoderarse de ella mientras hablaba. La certeza de hacer lo correcto—Vamos a tomar venganza y a cumplir nuestra meta, todo en uno. Y este miserable planeta será testigo de ello. Vamos a lavar la sangre de DeVille con la de nuestros enemigos.

* * *

><p>La nave Wolfram flotaba en el espacio y el planeta relucía como una enorme joya azul frente a ésta. Hayate no podía evitar sentir nostalgia ante la vista de su planeta natal. Lo lamentable eran las circunstancias que la habían llevado de regreso hacía este lugar. Mientras esperaban flotando en la órbita del planeta el Wolfram tenía todos sus sensores en alerta, esperando detectar la más mínima señal de la nave de los Hückebein. Aunque capaces de rastrear su huida de Mid-Childa y la llegada a la Tierra la Sección Especial Seis había perdido media hora en la cual la nave enemiga había estado fuera de alcance y luego de eso silencio.<p>

Los Hückebein estaban en la Tierra, de eso no cabía duda, el problema era que al ser un mundo No-Administrado la TSAB no podía investigarlo abiertamente y la vigilancia desde la órbita era lo único que tenían. Hayate encontraba aquello frustrante pero procuraba esconderlo mientras hablaba con, un no muy feliz, Chrono a través de una pantalla.

—_Esto es un completo desastre déjame que te lo diga, Hayate_—decía Chrono—_Cientos de muertos, un escándalo público, críticas a la política criminal… te envidio por estar lejos de todo esto._

— ¿Qué tan mal estamos?—preguntó Hayate.

—_En el asunto de relaciones publicas no tan mal, por extraño que parezca_—respondió Chrono—_Gracias a lo que has hecho no hay forma de que se pueda criticar a la Sección Seis por eso y de hecho el público tiene buen concepto de ustedes. El problema es con el desastre que significa el que Vandin esté involucrada con los Hückebein. Hemos cerrado las otras instalaciones de la compañía y lanzado una investigación a gran escala contra cualquiera que estuviera empleado por ellos, sus asociados, varios gobiernos de mundos clientes y puedes imaginarte el caos que hay por aquí. Todos estamos haciendo horas extra para terminar con esto lo antes posible._

—Entiendo, la investigación de Fate fue de vital importancia para llegar a esta conclusión así que la dejé a ella y Signum en Mid-Childa para que pudieran organizarlo todo antes de continuar—Hayate suspiró—la buena noticia es que podríamos decir que los Hückebein están acorralados en la Tierra, la mala es que la gente se vuelve más peligrosa cuando no tiene salida.

—_Es cierto. No obstante creo que mencionaste algo sobre algunas mejoras al sistema AEC._

—El doctor Chen ha realizado algunos avances interesantes gracias a los datos que recuperamos de Vandin y Shamal también. Estamos bastante optimistas al respecto. Aquello fue una tragedia pero intentamos que los datos que nos han llegado sean de algún provecho. Si podemos detener a los Hückebein aquí evitaremos más desastres como el de Vandin.

—_Ya he hablado con la oficina central. Estamos un poco cortos de personal pero enviaron al Decidido para ayudar en lo que sea posible. Según tengo entendido la Almirante Becker se ofreció voluntaria para servir como refuerzo_—dijo Chrono—_ ¿No fue con ella con quien Fate realizó sus patrullas?_

—Sí, Fate-chan puede tener ese efecto en las personas—Hayate sonrió débilmente. Aquellas eran buenas noticias pero en el ambiente en que llegaban no podían apenas subirle los ánimos.

—_Escuche esto de mi madre pero… ¿Es cierto que el joven que había robado la Cruz de Plata apareció de nuevo?_

—Thoma-kun… sí, es cierto. Pareciera ser que los Hückebein le han hecho algo y lo tienen bajo su control o algo así. Subaru apenas ha podido estar tranquila e incluso Nanoha-chan se ha visto muy afectada, primero eso y luego lo de su familia—Hayate sacudió la cabeza—ni bien llegamos le di el día para que fuera a verlos. No creo que hubiera podido retenerla en la nave si no era a la fuerza. Todo esto parece ahora una broma cruel. Gracias a los datos que recuperamos hay muchas cosas que han quedado tristemente claras.

Hayate miró por las ventanas de la nave hacia el planeta un momento. Todo aquello había comenzado meses atrás con los primeros ataques de los Hückebein que la TSAB había empezado a responder pero, al mismo tiempo, todo aquello se remontaba a tan solo unas cuantas semanas en el pasado cuando Thoma había tomado la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata en Ruwella y rescatado a Lily. Hayate sabía el daño que podían hacer las Lost Logias cuando era dejadas a su suerte y encontradas por gente poco preparada, aquel relativamente sencillo acto había desencadenado toda una espiral de muerte y dolor. Los Hückebein, Punisher, ellos mismos, Thoma, Lily e Isis todos habían sido arrastrados a una batalla.

—Es un poco chocante el aprender cómo empezó todo, a decir verdad—dijo Hayate regresando sus ojos a la pantalla—casi pareciera cosa del destino.

—_Entonces lo otro también es cierto. A decir verdad resulta difícil de creer, Hayate._

—Lo es, pero no nos queda otra alternativa más que aceptar los hechos ¿Recibiste los datos?—Hayate miró a Chrono que negó brevemente por lo que ella presionó unos botones para empezar la transferencia mientras hablaba—Thoma-kun es de hecho un chico con una historia muy triste. Nació en Vaizen, en una pobre familia obrera. Eran parte de una pequeña comunidad minera, hasta que hace 7 años ocurrió un terrible accidente y el fue el único sobreviviente de esa tragedia. Fue encontrado después por Subaru Nakajima quien lo ayudó y prácticamente crió como a un hermano menor. De hecho sabemos que se habían hecho planes para adoptarlo en la familia Nakajima. Y quedó envuelto en este caso del Eclipse por los sucesos que ya conocemos. Hasta entonces pensamos que eso era todo pero…

—_Resultó que había una relación entre Thoma Avenir y el Eclipse._

—En efecto. Hemos confirmado que sus raíces pueden rastrearse al mismo mundo que el de los Hückebein y que, de hecho, la mina en la que trabajaba era propiedad de la Corporación Vandin—Hayate terminó la transferencia y se frotó los ojos—Lo que habíamos tomado por un accidente en realidad no lo fue. Uno de los habitantes del pueblo minero quienes descubrieron la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata y desataron su poder.

Aquellos datos habían sido los que más impacto crearon en la Sección Especial Seis. No solo en Subaru y sus hermanas, también en todos los demás. Debido a Subaru todos conocían o por lo menos habían oído hablar del incidente en las minas de Vaizen debido al cual ella y Thoma se habían conocido pero nadie nunca pudo siquiera sospechar que lo que había desatado aquello era lo que los atormentaba ahora mismo. Una espiral de muerte y dolor en efecto.

— _¿No hay ningún error en estos datos?_—inquirió Chrono con calma mirando la información que Hayate acabara de enviarle.

—No. Todo ocurrió como dije. La Corporación Vandin ya parecía haber pensado en hacer algo sucio con el aldebaranio y se aseguraron de echar tierra en el asunto de la mina. La participación de la familia Hückebein en ese incidente fue circunstancial. Ahora sabemos que ellos llegaron después. Todo esto empezó con la Cruz de Plata y el Eclipse.

Chrono asintió y la conversación entre ambos giró en torno a otros asuntos urgentes, particularmente en relación con los detalles de la investigación de Vandin que Chrono tenía entre manos. Finalmente la pantalla se cerró y la comandante pudo quedarse a solas un momento. Hayate volvió a frotarse los ojos y miró brevemente su pequeño medallón dorado. El Tomo del Cielo Nocturno le había brindado al final una familia, poder y una nueva vida pero al coste de tener en sus manos un tomo cubierto con los crímenes de sus caballeros y la sangre de cientos de inocentes. La Biblia de la Cruz de Plata solo parecía traer desgracia allí donde apareciera. "Es por eso que tenemos que parar todo aquí" pensó Hayate "de una forma u otra"

* * *

><p>—No, estudio en el extranjero y venía de visita no estaba aquí cuando todo pasó—dijo Nanoha despacio.<p>

— ¿Segura que no tiene ninguna idea de quienes son las personas en los dibujos, algo?

—No, señor. Lamento no poder serle de ayuda.

—Bien, sí, de acuerdo. Gracias por su tiempo, Nanoha-san—el oficial de policía finalmente desistió y se alejó con sus compañeros de regreso a las ruinas del Midoriya rodeadas por una cinta amarilla.

Nanoha se sintió un poco mal por aquellas oficiales, solo trataban de hacer su trabajo y no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Claro que era frustrante no poder ayudarlos. Para aquellas personas ella era solo Nanoha Takamachi la hija menor de una pequeña familia y supuesta estudiante no la Capitana del Cuerpo de Instructores y la As de Ases de la TSAB. Mundos No-Administrados como la Tierra simplemente no tenían ni idea y era mejor dejarlo de aquella forma. Nanoha regresó sobre sus pasos a su antigua casa. Era extraño tener que volver en aquellas circunstancias. Si lo pensaba detenidamente no había estado en una situación así desde que conociera a Vita y los demás. Después de eso su mundo aquí y el trabajo en la TSAB realmente eran como dos universos completamente diferentes. Le traía extraños recuerdos mientras caminaba por el viejo patio de su familia.

—Nanoha ¿Ya terminaron contigo?—la voz de su hermana mayor la sacó de sus pensamientos—Fueron rápidos a mi me tuvieron dos horas hablando.

—Solo hacen su trabajo, nada más—respondió Nanoha— ¿Cómo sigue mamá?

—Ya está más tranquila, papá está hablando con Kyoka y ella está en la sala. Deberías hacerle compañía un rato—Miyuki intentó sonreír aunque sin mucho éxito. Momoko no se había tomado aquella impresión muy bien y ella tampoco. Nanoha sabía que su hermana solo intentaba llevárselo callado para ayudar a su madre y no dijo nada.

—Claro—Nanoha asintió y caminó hacia la sala.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello había sido enterarse que su familia estaba bien. El primer impacto fue oír que los Hückebein habían salido a toda prisa desde Mid-Childa hasta allí. Hayate los había perseguido tan rápido como había podido y al llegar se habían enterado de la batalla que había tenido lugar en Uminari. Aquello había sido demasiado. Nanoha había llegado de regreso a su casa con el corazón en un puño seguida por Teana y Shari para poder ver la escena. Desde luego ella solo había deseado ver a su familia y no se detuvo hasta que los tuvo en frente y todos pudieron fundirse en un abrazo. No habían sido las mejores circunstancias pero Nanoha nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a su familia.

Luego de la reunión y de asegurarse que todos estaban bien vinieron los escabrosos detalles y la siempre molesta investigación. El problema fue que Sahri y Teana tuvieron que interrogar a los Takamachi y revisar la escena de la batalla que estaba ocupada por un ingente cuerpo de policías, investigadores, reporteros, curiosos y vecinos. Nanoha no le hubiera podido importar menos todo aquello, pero había ayudado a sus compañeras en la medida de lo posible. Los detalles de aquel asunto de esa manera llegaron hasta ellos. Punisher y uno de los Hückebein se habían enfrentado, destruyendo medio vecindario, el Midoriya y matando a dos oficiales de policía, hiriendo a varios otros. Aquello venía a sumarse al hecho de que, hasta donde ellos sabían, tanto Punisher como los Hückebein seguían en el planeta.

Entre preocupada y aliviada Nanoha había agradecido cuando Hayate le dijo que podía pasar todo un día con su familia. Era raro que un oficial tuviera un permiso como aquel en semejantes circunstancias por lo que la Instructora se había limitado a agradecérselo y quedarse con su familia sin agregar nada más. Hayate, que siempre solía tomarse aquello con cierta dosis de humor, solo la había despedido y recordado que en la noche debía regresar a la nave.

Otra emoción se había hecho paso en la mente de Nanoha. La culpa. Siempre había sabido que su trabajo implicaba riesgos, pero había asumido que eran solo para ella. Fate enfrentaba los mismos peligros, si no más y aquello era parte de lo que habían estado viviendo. Cuando Vivio llego a su vida Nanoha decidió dejar sus misiones para cuidarla pero, hasta ese momento, no había considerado seriamente que su trabajo podría implicar al resto de su familia de ninguna forma. Aunque no había manera de probarlo sentía que parte de esto era su responsabilidad.

Mucho de aquello aun estaba por la mente de Nanoha cuando entró en la pequeña sala de su casa. Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, mirando por la ventana con una taza de té en las manos. Nanoha hizo unos ruiditos al entrar y su madre levantó la mirada. Momoko Takamachi seguía siendo la misma de siempre a los ojos de Nanoha. Quizás tuviera unas cuantas arrugas más y las raíces de su cabello se veían un poco demasiado claras, pero su madre seguía igual que siempre para Nanoha. Lo único era que se la veía muy pálida y algo nerviosa, como revelaba el leve pero marcado temblor del té en sus manos.

—Ah, Nanoha, veo que ya estas libre—Momoko sonrió y bebió de su tasa.

—Sí, fue realmente rápido—Nanoha se sentó frente a ella— ¿Ya te sientes mejor, mamá?

—Fue una fuerte impresión, si te soy sincera—dijo Momoko dejando la tasa y mirando a su hija menor— ¿Sueles lidiar con esa clase de cosas muy a menudo?

—Bueno… ya sabes que deje de llevar misiones desde que tengo a Vivio…—respondió Nanoha intentando sonreír pero sin mucho éxito.

—En ese caso lo harías antes—dijo Momoko simplemente—me alegra que en eso salieras más a tu padre.

Nanoha no supo realmente que decir por lo que pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

— ¿Qué pasará con el Midoriya?—preguntó finalmente.

—Ya hemos hablado con la compañía de seguros. Pero no sabemos si la póliza cubrirá los daños o cuánto tiempo tendremos que dejarlo todo como está—Momoko hablaba de manera ligera y como sin darle mucha importancia—por suerte hemos podido ahorrar un poco, ya nos las arreglaremos.

—Yo también quiero ayudar con lo del café—dijo Nanoha.

—No te preocupes cariño, tú ya tienes mucho con lo que ocuparte y nosotros podemos manejar esto. Las vimos peores antes.

Nanoha sintió el impulso de darse de cabeza contra la mesa ¿Por qué Fate no podía estar con ella? La rubia era tan buena para tratar estas situaciones en tanto que ella solo metía la pata. El dinero nunca había sido un tema difícil para su familia desde que tenía memoria. Era cierto que no se volverían millonarios con el café, pero habían tenido lo suficiente para que no les faltara nada pero desde luego perder su única fuente de ingresos y tener que repararlo todo estaría más allá de la capacidad de su familia. Un problema más que añadir a la lista. Nanoha volvió a sentir culpa y decidió que tenía que decir algo al respecto.

—Mamá yo… quería decir que lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?—Momoko parpadeó mirando a su hija ligeramente sorprendida.

—Por todo esto, por lo que pasó yo…—Nanoha pensaba seguir pero su madre la detuvo levantando una mano.

—Nanoha, hija, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. En lo absoluto.

—Pero…

—No fue tu culpa—repitió Momoko un poco más firme pero sin alzar la voz—Nanoha eres una hija excelente, una madre ejemplar y seguro que también eres una gran maga, pero tiendes a poner demasiado sobre tus hombros hija. Lo que paso aquí fue algo bastante fuerte, pero estamos bien y no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer. Saldremos adelante, lo superaremos y esto será un recuerdo más.

—Aun así creo que soy responsable—intervino Nanoha aprovechando que su madre tomaba otro sorbo de té—después de todo si no fuera por mi magia nada de esto hubiera pasado. Esos criminales los estábamos persiguiendo nosotros y es posible que vinieran aquí porque querían vengarse de mí. Los puse a todos en riesgo.

—Si es por eso, también estuve en riesgo cuando tu padre era guardaespaldas, Nanoha, y nunca le he reprochado nada a él y menos a ti—dijo Momoko dejando la tasa y mirando a su hija a los ojos—siempre haces de más. Pero no puedes solo ir cargándolo todo. Lo que paso fue tremendo es cierto, pero tú no tuviste nada que ver, Nanoha. No te tortures con ello. Sé que quieres ayudar y que te sientes impotente, pero como te dije aquello ha pasado. Ahora nos toca superarlo. El "Y si hubiera…" no existe, hija.

—No obstante no me gusta… estaba preocupada por ustedes y yo no pude hacer nada de nuevo…

—Siempre has hecho mucho por nosotros Nanoha—replico Momoko—cuando tuvimos aquella mala época durante el accidente de tu padre eras tú la que me ayudó a seguir. Sé que te sentiste muy mal por aquel momento, pero gracias a ti salimos todos adelante. No se trata de que nos lleves a todos, o de sentir que no haces nada. Cada cosa cuenta y siempre lo superamos todo como una familia. Así que no quiero saber nada de que te echas la culpa. Pero si insistes te dejaré la escoba y podrás barrer todo cuando la policía quite las cintas amarillas.

Nanoha soltó una débil risilla ante el último comentario de su madre. Momoko podía leerla tan fácilmente como siempre ¿Podría ella hacer lo mismo con Vivio? No estaba segura. Su madre parecía poseer un sexto sentido. Pero si la había hecho sentir mejor. Toda su vida sentía que aunque era querida aquel no era su lugar y su madre diciéndole que si lo había sido era muy importante. Había superado aquella sensación con el pasar del tiempo pero aquel desastre se lo había regresado todo a la memoria. Las palabras de su madre la hicieron sentir mejor aunque una parte de ella temía que no estuviera bromeando sobre lo de barrer el desastre.

—Gracias mamá—dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa—aunque se suponía que yo debía ser la que te ayudara.

—No hay problema, para eso estamos las madres para nuestros hijos—replicó Momoko—aunque si de verdad quieres darme una mano ¿Podrías ir a traer leche? Creo que se nos ha acabado toda y quisiera poder cocinarte algo antes de que regreses con Hayate-chan y las demás.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Nanoha se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con un corazón más ligero. Al salir volvió a mirar las ruinas del Midoriya pero aquella visión ya no le causo tanto malestar como antes. Su madre tenía razón, era el momento de salir adelante. No solo para su familia pero para sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo. Para Lily e Isis-chan que también se habían visto atrapadas en todo aquello. Debían ganar y seguir avanzando. Tal vez no fuera tan simple como sonaba pero Nanoha sabía que mientras tuviera a Fate y los demás con ella no habría ningún problema.

Para evitar cualquier encuentro indeseado Nanoha se escabulló por unos caminos laterales menos transitados para llegar hasta una tienda a la cual había solido ir en ocasiones de camino a la escuela. Compró un cartón de leche y emprendió el regreso por la misma ruta. Estaba caminando, pensando en sus asuntos, cuando paso junto a un callejón. Apenas le dedicó una mirada a la calle cuando percibió el movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giro la cabeza a tiempo para ver una mano enguantada en negro que se cernía sobre ella.

* * *

><p>Lily se puso de pie nuevamente para salir de la maquina. El escáner o lo que fuera que había usado en ella era una enorme maquina que podía dar cabida a todo su cuerpo y aunque podía penetrar su piel sin problemas parecía tener algún inconveniente con la tela o eso le había dicho Mariel-san. Miró a su alrededor para localizar su uniforme y vio a Isis parada junto al escáner sosteniendo su uniforme. La joven peli-morada le tendió las prendas y Lily procedió a vestirse en silencio. La puerta se deslizó hacia un lado y Mariel entro en la habitación mirando unas pantallas.<p>

—Ya hemos terminado, Lily-chan, y todo parece normal—dijo Mariel—la doctora Shamal tampoco me reporto nada fuera de lo ordinario cuando ella te revisó ¿Cómo te sientes?

_"Estoy bien o eso creo"_ respondió Lily abotonándose la camisa _"Solo creo que tengo los hombros un poco rígidos"_

—Eso es bueno, en ese caso creo que ya puedes regresar a tus habitaciones—Mariel terminó de revisar algo y cerró las pantallas—La comandante Yagami dice que quizás tengamos otra reunión más tarde y le gustaría que ambas estuvieran presentes. Y Nanoha-san me dijo que quería disculparse por no poder entrenarte estos últimos días, Isis-chan.

—No hay problema, todos han estado muy atareados. Se lo diré cuando la vea—respondió Isis.

Mariel asintió y salió de la habitación. Lily terminó de vestirse y junto a Isis se dirigieron de regreso a la pequeña habitación que les habían asignado en el Wolfram. Lily miro las paredes un momento, la constante presencia del metal le hacía recordar demasiado a las viejas instalaciones donde había pasado su vida. El Wolfram carecía casi por completo de ventanas en las áreas habitacionales y daba una sensación de claustrofobia. Lo único diferente era la tripulación. Los miembros de la Sección Especial Seis ya eran rostros conocidos para Lily, por lo que su presencia además de la compañía de Isis era de una gran ayuda para lidiar con aquella incomoda sensación.

—Que molestia. Estamos orbitando un mundo que nunca había visitado y la comandante nos tiene a todos aquí arriba—dijo Isis—No me gusta estar encerrada tanto tiempo.

_"Seguro que cuando todo se solucione nos dejaran tiempo para pasear, Isis"_ respondió Lily.

Isis miró incomoda hacia otro lado. Lily, aun así, le sonrió a su amiga. Apenas había despertado la noche anterior cuando se enteró de que habían movido toda la Sección Seis a la nave y trasladado de emergencia. No había necesitado hablar con Isis y las demás para saber que estaba pasando. Aun estaba fresca en su memoria lo que había ocurrido aquella otra noche. Su mente había llamado a la de Thoma y aunque por un breve instante se habían encontrado, una nueva presencia los había separado, construyendo un muro entre ambos. Aquella defensa era lo que le había hecho perder el control.

—Supongo que tienes razón—asintió Isis—pero si tenemos que seguir en esta lata ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la sala de descanso? No quiero solo ver metal por el resto de la tarde.

_"Sí, es una buena idea_"

Ambas cambiaron de dirección y se fueron hasta la sala. Aquella parte de la nave era un gran espacio con diversos sillones y mesas donde los soldados podían relajarse un rato. Había algunos grupos pequeños metidos en sus charlas, unos jugando algún juego o simplemente matando el tiempo. A un costado de la sala había varias ventanas hechas de un material reforzado transparente como el vidrio que dejaba ver el exterior. A un lado el negro del espacio salpicado de estrellas y el planeta que orbitaban justo al otro lado.

Lily dirigió su mirada al planeta. Aquella era la primera vez que veía algo desde el espacio. Era una vista impresionante. Aquel extraño planeta se veía enorme y pequeño al mismo tiempo. Se pregunto si todos los mundos se verían similares o si podría decir la diferencia con mirar a la superficie. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más se había atravesado en su camino y chocó con aquella persona.

_"Lo siento"_ se apresuro a disculpase mientras se apoyaba en Isis para mantener el equilibrio.

—Ten más cuidado—le dijo Isis a la otra persona sin demasiado tacto.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa—se disculpó el hombre con una sonrisa avergonzada mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza.

_"No, no, era yo la que no me fije"_ intervino Lily _"Esto… Yuuno-san ¿Verdad?"_

—Sí, Yuuno Scrya—asintió el hombre—Ya nos habíamos presentado antes, pero no he estado por aquí muy a menudo.

—Ah sí, el bibliotecario hurón—soltó Isis golpeando una de sus palmas con el puño. Lily se giró hacia ella con el ceño fruncido—eso fue lo que me dijo la teniente Vita—se excusó.

— ¿Todavía me llama así?—inquirió Yuuno más curioso que molesto—Debí suponerlo. Eso del hurón es una vieja historia… no fue una de mis mejores ideas pero en aquel entonces estaba un poco corto de opciones.

_"Esto… ¿Por qué le dicen hurón?"_ preguntó Lily.

—Cuando tenía 9 años vine a este mismo planeta buscando unas viejas reliquias—explicó Yuuno señalando por la ventana—para hacerlo corto diré que termine muy mal herido y lo único que se me ocurrió para salvarme fue transformarme en un pequeño hurón. Desde entonces nunca me he podido quitar la fama entre mis amigos. Los detalles son información clasificada me temo, pero baste decir que a pesar de todo aquello termino bastante bien para mí.

Lily miró al hombre y luego al planeta nuevamente. La voz de Yuuno revelaba que en efecto parecía tener buenos recuerdos de aquella época. Lily no pudo evitar preguntarse si ella también terminaría teniendo unas buenas memorias en el futuro. Si recuperaban a Thoma ¿Podría ella también seguir viviendo y crear memorias felices? Pensar en el futuro le había siempre resultado aterrador en cierta forma. Cuando estaba en el laboratorio no había ningún futuro en que pensar, cuando obtuvo su libertad no había tiempo para ello. Ahora que en verdad podía pararse a pensarlo resultaba algo extraño.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Lily?—preguntó Isis notando que su amiga se quedaba mirando al vacio sin mirarlo.

_"Estaba pensando, eso es todo"_ respondió Lily _"Con todo esto últimamente he tenido demasiado tiempo para ello y… me incomoda"_

—No es para menos—intervino Yuuno—si me permites que lo diga, todo esto es bastante estresante. Para Nanoha, para Subaru y su familia, para el resto de la Sección Seis y para ustedes también. Es normal sentirse un poco inseguro respecto al futuro.

Isis asintió pero Lily no estaba tan segura. Si nunca antes había tenido un futuro ¿Qué podía esperar de éste? Nunca había esperado ser salvada y allí había aparecido Thoma. Luego no había querido separarse de él pero los Hückebein hicieron que aquello ocurriera y quizás lo habían alejado de ella para siempre. Nanoha-san y las demás personas de la Sección Especial Seis le habían dicho que lucharían para recuperarlo y ella misma había intentado ayudar pero ¿Y si todo fallaba nuevamente? Dividida entre la esperanza y una nueva posible decepción era algo que Lily no sabía bien cómo manejar.

_"Pero en ese caso ¿Qué debería hacer?"_ preguntó Lily finalmente _"Está bien tener esperanza pero ser decepcionado duele… yo evitaba tener pensamientos a futuro porque no tenía uno y cuando lo consigo me da miedo perder lo que he ganado"_

—Para eso es para lo que luchamos precisamente—replicó Yuuno—Lo que sientes es natural. Nadie quiere perder aquello que es importante y ante el riesgo muchos preferirían cerrar su corazón por miedo a ser lastimados. En realidad lo que simplemente debes plantearte es lo que uno realmente desea y cuanto está dispuesto a luchar por ello. Y si me disculpan tengo que hacer algunas cosas, espero poder verlas más tarde.

Yuuno se despidió con la mano y se alejó de ambas jóvenes, saludando a algunos de los otros magos en la sala en su camino a la salida. Lily lo siguió con la mirada mientras sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza. A su lado Isis suspiró profundamente, llamando su atención.

—Él tiene razón, Lily—dijo la maga de los ojos dorados— ¿Te he contado de mi familia?—Lily negó con la cabeza por lo que Isis continuó—Mi familia tiene una compañía que se dedica a proporcionar un servicio de guardaespaldas a celebridades. Todos tienen alguno que otro entrenamiento en combate mágico y todo para poder proteger al que nos pague la tarifa. A mí nunca me gusto eso, por lo que me fui de viaje pero creo que ahora entiendo el porqué alguna gente lucha. A mi no me gusta la violencia pero creo que, si realmente te importa algo, debes luchar por ello. O al menos eso es lo que yo pienso hacer.

_"Luchar por algo que consideramos importante…"_ repitió Lily. Miró sus manos brevemente ¿Tendría ella el poder para hacer alguna diferencia? Realmente no había intentado hacer algo antes, al menos no conscientemente. Si su poder podía ayudar entonces debería usarlo ¿No? De repente recordó a Frank Castle y la historia que él le había contado sobre su familia. Aquel hombre sufría tanto porque no había podido hacer nada por los suyos y esa clase de dolor era lo que le destruía por dentro incluso hoy en día _"Entonces hay que intentarlo"_

— ¿Lily?—Isis giró la cabeza para mirarla.

_"Que hay que intentarlo, Isis. Proteger aquello que consideramos importante. El riesgo de fallar siempre está allí, pero si realmente te importa entonces debes luchar"_ respondió ella decidida. Pasara lo que pasara, ella pensaba luchar para tener a Thoma de regreso. Miró el brazalete de su muñeca. Ya empezaba a tener una idea de cómo hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Eran imágenes de una vieja pelea. Por alguna razón Veyron insistía en ver aquello como si fuera a obtener un resultado importante. Thoma no lo entendía mientras sus ojos se posaban las mismas imágenes que él veía en la pantalla. Eran restos de video de dudosa calidad, producto del sistema de almacenamiento de datos de algún dispositivo. Entre imagen e imagen apenas se podía apreciar nada por el movimiento y la rapidez de la secuencia. Thoma podía, no obstante, decir lo que había pasado pero no le veía utilidad.<p>

— ¿Qué quieres, mocoso? Has estado allí parado como un zombi desde hace rato—dijo Veyron finalmente girándose hacia él.

—Es hora de entrenar—respondió Thoma simplemente.

Veyron masculló algo pero se levantó de su asiento y agarró su Divisor que descansaba a un lado. Thoma se limitó a seguirlo. Sí, aquello era lo normal. Él y Veyron practicaban juntos desde… desde siempre. Por un momento Thoma dudo pero un leve dolor de cabeza le asaltó y sus dudas se desvanecieron conforme el dolor se disolvió. Aquello le pasaba de vez en cuando, particularmente desde que estuvieran en el otro planeta y viera a aquella persona con el cabello azul y los patines. También la otra maga de blanco. Le habían parecido familiares pero no sabía bien porque. Si intentaba desentrañar en ello, el dolor de cabeza se volvía a hacer presente.

Normalmente hubiera acudido a Karen para preguntarle pero ella no estaba muy comunicativa desde la muerte de DeVille y los demás no parecían tener respuesta. Thoma podía decir donde estaban los otros gracias a la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata, notaba el vacio que dejaba la desaparición de DeVille pero ¿Le preocupaba? No lo sabía. Debería preocuparle, él era su hermano ¿No? Pero por alguna razón no era capaz de dar una respuesta. Nuevamente no lograba desentrañarlo y si se presionaba el dolor de cabeza volvía. Era algo extraño, como si el pensar demasiado fuera un hecho doloroso.

— ¡Hey mocoso, presta atención!—gruñó Veyron—me importa una mierda lo que diga Karen, te aplasto la cabeza si te descuidas.

Thoma no se molesto, Veyron siempre era así. Habían llegado al área de entrenamiento de verdad sin darse cuenta ¿Por qué estaría tan distraído? Su traje de batalla se activó y levantó el Divisor para frenar el ataque de Veyron. El arma de éste y la de Thoma chocaron con un fuerte impacto metálico, pero Thoma apenas si se movió. Veyron retrocedió e intentó atacar de nuevo en una rápida sucesión de golpes pero Thoma los paró todos sin esfuerzo. Era un progreso, ahora era más rápido para reaccionar. Veyron sacó su garra y liberó una ráfaga de fuego justo en su rostro.

El calor le envolvió sin lastimarle y el fuego paso alrededor de su cuerpo quemando el suelo a sus pies y cualquier cosa a su alrededor pero Thoma ni siquiera parpadeó. Veyron bajo la mano con una media sonrisa y puso el Divisor hacia el suelo, como si estuviera satisfecho.

—Ya le sacas todo el jugo. El Eclipse te permite adaptarte a toda clase de situaciones ¿Verdad mocoso?—Veyron rio un poco—Es una tremenda ironía.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Nada por lo que debas preocuparse. Solo digamos que recuerdo muy bien mi última visita a la iglesia.

Iglesia. Una iglesia en un campo verde, con el olor de sangre y… el dolor de cabeza interrumpió esos pensamientos y Thoma se dobló un poco mientras intentaba recuperar el control. Está vez el dolor tardo más en irse pero de nuevo regreso la calma. El mundo volvió a cobrar sentido. Thoma volvió a asumir su posición y Veyron siguió intentando atacarlo con todo lo que tenía. Sin saberlo ellos, Fortis y Karen miraban la pelea desde una de las salas de control.

—Esto no me gusta—decía Fortis—sus patrones neuronales se resisten al cambio. Ya he detectado una docena de veces en que el control a debido ser reforzado. Como temíamos Fifth no pude sincronizar bien con él.

—Ya esperábamos eso. Thoma es un chico duro después de todo—respondió Karen con voz inexpresiva—Pero ni siquiera él puede romper algo que no sabe que existe.

—Aun así me sentiría más seguro si pudiéramos dejar pasar un tiempo antes de intentar alguna locura, Karen.

—El tiempo es un lujo que no tenemos, tal y como esta tendrá que servirnos—Karen miró hacia la arena donde Veyron y Thoma entrenaban—Su poder es lo que necesitamos.

—Lo sé… veré si puedo reforzarle el cambio de todas formas. Solo para estar seguros.

—Haz lo que quieras y no se te olvide preparar a los otros.

Fortis asintió y dejo la habitación mientras Karen miraba los datos que tanto habían molestado a Fortis. En efecto Thoma había demostrado ser un luchador y el lavado de cerebro que le habían aplicado parecía querer desmoronarse. Si no hubiera sido por la 5ta Strosek en él, Thoma hubiera roto sus cadenas hacía rato. No importaba. De todas formas, él ya había hecho mucho y Karen estaba complacida con eso. O lo hubiera estado. Ahora mismo solo pensaba en lo útil que le sería aquel poder para su venganza.

* * *

><p>Frank Castle extendió la mano para agarrar a la mujer por el hombro pero está lo vio venir porque se giró hacia él en un instante, retrocediendo dos pasos y quedando fuera de su alcance. La bolsa que traía ella se dio contra el suelo y sus dedos se cerraron en el aire, por lo que bajó el brazo lentamente. Una mirada de un intenso y profundo azul chocó con la suya. La maga tenía su dispositivo como un collar que aferraba con su mano izquierda sin quitarle la mirada de encima, como evaluándolo. Punisher suspiró y sacó su otra mano del bolsillo para demostrar que no tenía nada.<p>

—Eres rápida pero cometiste un error—dijo él—debiste haberme golpeado, si hubiera tenido un arma hubiera podido matarte sin problemas, Takamachi.

—No me gusta atacar sin una verdadera provocación—replicó Nanoha relajando su postura pero sin soltar su dispositivo.

Punisher ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el círculo mágico apareció a sus pies y Raising Heart recuperó la forma de báculo en sus manos. El despliegue de mana hizo que la gabardina negra que él llevaba hondeara al viento mientras su Barrier Jacket tomaba forma. El cartón de leche cayó a un costado en la bolsa, haciendo un ruido sordo al golpear contra el suelo. Nanoha tampoco reaccionó cuando otro círculo mágico apareció a los pies de Punisher y el mundo pareció quedar dentro de un campo que hacía ver el cielo con un tono morado y los edificios en un extraño matiz dorado. "Un circulo negro. Ahora que lo pienso es hasta adecuado. La única persona que he visto usar uno así era Reinforce-san" pensó Nanoha mirando a Castle "¿Es qué planea ir en serio esta vez?"

—Si vas a hacer esto de verdad, activa el campo con tu dispositivo—dijo Punisher—Este lugar estaba demasiado lleno de gente. No soy bueno con los campos de fuerza o las barreras, ten cuidado o se romperá.

—Entonces ¿Debo suponer que esto es un ataque?—inquirió Nanoha con una tenue sonrisa—Es una medida arriesgada. Incluso para alguien como Frank Castle-san.

Frank alzó levemente una ceja en señal de sorpresa. Antes de que pudiera decir algo el dispositivo de la maga blanca se activó, ella se llevó una mano a un lado de la cabeza. Una transmisión del exterior. "Esperaba que fuera más rápido, pero eso comprueba lo que sospechaba" pensó Punisher. Su barrera solo estaba pensada para enmascarar a ambos magos de los locales. No sabía crear un campo que pudiera bloquear las señales o la telepatía. Aquello había desesperado a algunos de sus instructores cuando había sido cadete.

— _¿Nanoha? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_—la voz de Hayate sonaba preocupada—_Detectamos tu magia y luego la creación de un campo ¿Qué pasa allí abajo?_

—_Me he encontrado con alguien ¿Podría iniciar una conversación con la otra persona, comandante?_—respondió Nanoha con calma.

Si Hayate tenía alguna pregunta se la tragó porque lo siguiente que supo era que una pantalla apareció justo a un costado de ambos magos. Nanoha giró la cabeza para mirar a Hayate, quien le devolvió la mirada y luego miró a Frank Castle. Si estaba sorprendida, Hayate logró disimularlo bastante bien, no obstante su rostro se torno serio, asumiendo una expresión profesional que le daba un aura de mando indiscutible.

—_Es toda una sorpresa verlo aquí, Frank Castle. Creo que no nos hemos presentado antes, soy la teniente-coronel Hayate Yagami, comandante de la Sección Especial Seis_—dijo Hayate entrelazando los dedos frente su rostro— _¿Puedo asumir esto como que ha decidido entregarse?_

—No—respondió Punisher simplemente mirando también a Hayate—me limito a hacer una petición formal. Tengo información valiosa sobre el caso que ha hecho que nos reunamos todos aquí. Pero solo se la pienso dar a la capitana Takamachi, quiero 15 minutos con ella para exponerla y entonces me retirare. Lo que pase después dependerá de ustedes.

—Sí posees información respecto al caso podemos discutirlo en la nave mientras te llevamos en custodia—intervino Nanoha—Solo entrégate y nos ocuparemos de esto.

—No. Tengo mucho que hacer y he perdido demasiado tiempo con los Hückebein—insistió Castle—Esas son mis condiciones. Sí las rechazan o si envían más magos aquí abajo, despareceré y me llevaré los datos conmigo.

Nanoha apretó a Raising Heart. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Hayate se ponía tensa en su asiento. Punisher parecía calmado. Las manos fuera de los bolsillos y a un costado de su cuerpo, ninguna señal de un dispositivo o un arma. Nanoha sabía que su amiga no pensaba ceder, lo vio en sus ojos y lo mismo con Frank Castle. "Normalmente diría que es la decisión correcta pero…" pensó dando un paso al frente y atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.

—Comandante, sugiero que escuchemos a Castle-san y me deje tener una conversación a solas con él—dijo en voz alta mirando directamente a Punisher—Una vez que termine su exposición lo convenceré para que se entregue o lo derribaré por la fuerza.

—_Nanoha ¿Qué estás diciendo? Lo mismo pasó la otra vez. Olvídalo, entretenlo y enviare a Teana y Vita en unos minutos allí abajo_—dijo Hayate con la telepatía—_No podemos dejar que se vaya._

—_Lo sé, no quiero dejarlo ir pero esto es mi responsabilidad_—respondió—_Esta ciudad ya ha sufrido bastante daño y además le debo la ayuda que le dio a mi familia. Lo siento Hayate-chan, después podrás pensar un castigo para íi, por ahora me temo que tengo que insistir._

—… _Siempre encuentras la forma de hacer que parezca la mala si me rehusó_—suspiró Hayate—_Eres peor que yo… te doy 10 minutos, empezaremos a movilizarnos entonces._

Aquello era lo más cercano a un "sí" que podría conseguir por lo que Nanoha se limitó a estar de acuerdo sin añadir nada más.

—_De acuerdo, Frank Castle, usted gana. 15 minutos, ni un segundo más_—dijo la comandante en voz alta. La pantalla se cerró un segundo después.

Mejor de lo esperado. Punisher regresó su mirada a Nanoha ¿Cuánto de aquello sería obra suya? Por eso mismo la había escogido a ella y no a las otras para hablar. Aquello de la As de Ases no eran solo cuentos, justo como había pensado.

—Sabía elección. Ya tenemos demasiados problemas para estar peleando entre nosotros—dijo Castle—Pero ni bien termine me iré y no podrás detenerme.

—Aun espero que decidas entregarte por tu propia voluntad—replicó Nanoha.

—Tengo la ubicación de los Hückebein—interrumpió Punisher yendo directo al grano—Cuando maté al grandulón puse un rastreador en su Divisor y ellos se lo llevaron con él.

— ¿Por qué decirnos algo así?

—El lugar estará bien fortificado y defendido. Ir solo es un riesgo. No me gustan los métodos de la TASB, pero en esta ocasión dependo de ellos.

Aquello sonaba posible pero Nanoha no quedó convencida. Frank Castle no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

— ¿Eso es todo?—preguntó despacio.

—Es lo único que podría obligarme a esto—replicó Punisher.

—No, eso no es lo único—dijo Nanoha con certeza, mirando esos fríos ojos grises—Castle-san, también estás preocupado por Thoma-kun y Lily-chan.

Punisher se tensó involuntariamente cuando escuchó eso. Para su desgracia tuvo la impresión de que ella lo había percibido. Su rostro seguía tan inexpresivo como siempre y se esforzó por no dejar entrever nada. Aquellos niños no eran de su incumbencia y no afectaban para nada sus decisiones. No podía dejar que lo hicieran.

—Estoy en lo correcto—insistió Nanoha—Quieres darles una oportunidad, de otra forma ¿Por qué no solo volarlo todo? Hubiera sido rápido y efectivo. Seguro que hubieras podido hacerlo. Pero en lugar de eso decidiste pedir ayuda ¿No ves lo que eso significa? Incluso ahora no es demasiado tarde. Todavía puedes parar, Castle-san ¿No ha sido ya suficiente?

Ella dio un paso al frente y él uno atrás.

—He dicho lo que tenía que decir—dijo Punisher finalmente. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo con lentitud y empezó a buscar algo—Lo que necesitas saber está todo aquí. Además, mejor que te lo lleves, ya no lo soporto.

Sacó un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo y se lo tiró a Nanoha, quien lo atrapó en el aire. Abrió la mano y se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña cámara que había visto que Subaru le regalaba a Thoma. Estaba amarrada con cinta adhesiva y se retorcía en su mano. Nanoha cerró la palma y puso al dispositivo en su propio bolsillo. Era lo que ella había sospechado. Volvió a mirar a Castle y levanto a Raising Heart.

—Te agradezco todo esto, Castle-san, pero aun tenemos un asunto pendiente.

—No, hemos terminado.

Punisher levantó una mano, Nanoha apuntó con Raising Heart y la barrera se destruyó en torno a ellos. Nanoha desvió la mirada al ver el campo hecho pedazos y eso le permitió a Castle atacar. De la palma de su mano surgió un breve resplandor rojizo que arrojó hacia Nanoha. La maga creó una barrera y el proyectil mágico se deshizo contra ella con una leve explosión. Nanoha apartó el humo de un manotazo a tiempo para ver un girón negro que saltaba la cerca al final del callejón. Ella activó su Axel Fin para seguirlo cuando escuchó unas voces.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

—Parecía un disparo.

— ¿Otra vez…?

Nanoha no se quedó. Desactivó su dispositivo y se alejo rápidamente de la escena antes de que llegaran algunos curiosos. Contactó a Hayate con telepatía para informarle pero tenía la sospecha de que no encontrarían a nadie. Punisher había planeado aquel encuentro, aprovechándose de que toda la ciudad estaba con los nervios de punta debido a lo del día anterior. "Castle-san… tal vez aun no sea muy tarde" pensó la maga blanca mientras sacaba la pequeña cámara y le quitaba la cinta adhesiva.

—_Muchas gracias, capitana, apenas podía moverme con eso puesto ¿Sería posible que me llevara con los demás? Frank Castle me dejo con una información que deben oír cuanto antes._

* * *

><p>Fortis terminó con los últimos chequeos y parecía bastante tranquilo.<p>

—Está listo. Ahora tendremos el control completo con la Cruz de Plata—dijo mirando a su hermana—Los otros Eclipse Drivers podrán ser mucho más eficientes. El uso de los dispositivos en sus cerebros o la alteración de los mismos es imposible debido a las capacidades del Eclipse de reparar el daño. Pero el virus mismo está atado por el contrato al usuario del Cero.

Karen asintió sin prestarle mayor atención igual que los otros presentes. A Fortis no le importaba. Siempre era lo mismo. El último en llegar. O mejor dicho el penúltimo. No se preocupaba por cultivar las relaciones con sus hermanos como debería. Quizás habría tiempo de corregir esos fallos luego de que terminaran con aquel espinoso asunto. Pero si perdían estaban igual que muertos. Aunque quizás también hubiera tiempo para rectificar eso en prisión. No era una idea alentadora, pero él siempre consideraba todo.

—Me parece demasiado sencillo—masculló Cypha mirando los tanques donde flotaban los Eclipse Drivers— ¿Insinúas que esto es todo lo que tenías que hacer?

—Podría compartir contigo los datos técnicos si quieres. Te aseguro que es mucho más complejo de lo que parece—replicó Fortis. "Claro que tú nunca podrás entenderlo" pensó—pero baste con decir que esto será más que suficiente.

—Bueno, mientras funcione creo que está bien—comentó Arnage estirándose.

Fortis asintió sin decir una palabra más. Quizás tuviera razón. En realidad la maravilla de aquello radicaba en la simpleza del concepto. El Eclipse era más que un simple virus. Una manera efectiva de crear armas vivientes en poco tiempo y para el bando correcto. En cierta forma era una medida más eficiente que la de crear magos artificiales o cyborgs de combate. Claro que a nadie de su familia le interesaba. Una pena.

— ¿Qué pasa con las demás funciones de la Cruz de Plata?—preguntó Karen de repente— ¿Fifth pudo ganar acceso a ellas?

—A este paso ella puede permitirle a Thoma-kun el control del 90% de las funciones del libro. El tomo es más que una gran terminal de control. Es un compendio con magia de una naturaleza única, adaptada para el Eclipse. No obstante hay algunos fallos debido a lo imperfecto del enlace entre ella y Thoma-kun. No obstante dudo que afecte su manera de comportarse en batalla.

De eso estaba más que seguro. El dueño de la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata controlaba un poder terrible. El mejor truco, no obstante, era el Efecto Zero. Un ataque tan devastador que neutralizaba toda forma de vida mágica, electrónica o animal en el área. Incluso afectando maquinas y hechizos de diversa naturaleza. Un ataque devastador para enemigos y aliados. Fortis suponía que sus antepasados lo habían hecho para tener el último haz bajo la manga. Ahora ellos lo poseían pero…

—Por cierto ¿Qué hacemos respecto a eso?—intervino Cypha de repente señalando un objeto colocado sobre una mesa de trabajo—Ya hemos comprobado lo que traía. Tenerlo más tiempo sería peligroso.

—No importa—dijo Karen girándose hacia ella—Era la invitación que necesitábamos. Ahora ellos vendrán a nosotros en lugar de nosotros ir hasta ellos. Lo hace mucho más simple.

En la mesa el Divisor de DeVille descansaba en su modo desactivado. Fortis había encontrado el pequeño dispositivo rastreador en el arma. Aquello solo podía ser obra de una sola persona. El asesino de DeVille, Frank Castle, y Karen había querido que él lograra llegar hasta la base por el solo placer de poder asesinarlo ella misma.

—En cualquier caso, ya todo está listo. Con algo de suerte Punisher acudirá a la Sección Especial Seis y podremos resolverlo de una vez por todas—continuó Karen dándose la vuelta—Fortis, actívalos.

Él suspiró y presionó una secuencia de comandos en su terminal. Este era el plan de la Corporación Vandin. Todas aquellas otras instalaciones y laboratorios habían sido solo pequeños puestos para realizar experimentos en otros mundos. Durante años ellos se habían dedicado a forjar su pequeño ejército allí mismo, en el Mundo No-Administrado #97. Con los relativamente pocos soldados que tenían Karen había deseado incrementar el número y por eso, además de por un retorcido sentido de la venganza, había enviado a DeVille por el padre de Nanoha Takamachi. Fortis sabía todo aquello y también que Karen no pensaba perdonar a Castle por matar a DeVille o a los Takamachi, en un intento por alejar su culpa. Curioso pero aun así sentía una autentica lastima por ellos, su hermana solía encontrar la manera de salirse con la suya.

Fortis terminó de teclear la secuencia y esperó. Se escuchó el sonido del gas a presión siendo liberado y en los tanques se abrieron 300 pares de ojos de un color rojo sangre.

* * *

><p>Las coordenadas estaban dadas en un formato de latitud y longitud, con un simple mapa se podía ubicar el blanco. Hayate miró la pantalla fijamente. Los Hückebein habían escondido su base en un lugar poco frecuentado y relativamente inaccesible para los habitantes locales. La cordillera del Himalaya. Nunca hubiera imaginado que terminaría yendo a semejantes montañas y menos en las presentes circunstancias. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado Hayate posó sus ojos en el pequeño dispositivo que flotaba sobre la mesa.<p>

— ¿Estos son todos los datos que él te dio?—preguntó en un tono serio.

—_Sí, señora. Los descargó en mi memoria junto con un mensaje de voz que me instruyó debía entregarlo solo a la persona a cargo_—respondió Steed.

La pequeña cámara hizo una reverencia y comenzó a trasmitir. La voz grabada era la misma que Hayate había escuchado más temprano y por un instante pudo imaginarse perfectamente los fríos ojos grises de su dueño.

—_Tienen 48 horas desde el momento en que les di la información. Pasado ese tiempo yo resolveré el asunto personalmente._

Hayate suspiró al oír aquellas palabras. Miró a Griffith, sentado a su lado, y a Signum que acababa de regresar y había llegado para reportarse en persona. Hayate les había pedido a ambos que se quedaran para escuchar esa información.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que piensan?—preguntó.

—Claramente nos está dando un ultimátum muy extraño—respondió Griffith acomodándose los lentes—debe saber que no esperaremos a que se venza el plazo pero ¿Quiere empujarnos a actuar antes o necesita que lo hagamos? Sus motivos se me escapan.

—Es una oportunidad—intervino Signum—él tenía esta información y pudo actuar acorde a ella sin que lo supiéramos. Claramente nos está dando una oportunidad de interferir antes.

—Pero ¿Por qué?

Nanoha había dado una razón. Hayate había escuchado el reporte de su amiga con atención. Era difícil de creer que una persona tan lógica como Frank Castle pudiera dejarse llevar por una emoción tan humana pero, como Nanoha había señalado antes, él era un ser humano. Hayate sabía que ya antes Nanoha había podido predecir los movimientos de Frank Castle precisamente por asumir que él haría algo como aquello.

—Cualquiera que fueran sus razones—dijo Hayate—si esta información es cierta, tendremos que actuar en consecuencia. Ya sea que intente provocarnos para hacer algo precipitado, esperar a que se cumpla el plazo que estableció no es una opción.

—El Decidido llegará mañana temprano con los refuerzos—dijo Griffith—Incluyendo un nuevo lote de armas AEC de Técnicas Caledfwlch. Con ellos de nuestra parte será más fácil pero…

—Los datos que recuperamos de la Corporación Vandin apunta a que ellos intentaban crear un ejército—continuó Signum por él—siendo ese el caso, es razonable asumir que los Hückebein se han hecho con el control de estas instalaciones y los Eclipse Drivers en ellas. Si a eso le añadimos que han dominado la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata, podríamos terminar enfrentándonos a un pequeño ejército de infectados allí abajo.

—Es por eso que el Decidido llega con retraso. El cuartel general aprobó que se le diera el Arc-en-ciel—dijo Hayate con calma. Sus dos subordinados la miraron brevemente—Si de verdad se puede romper el código genético del Eclipse es posible que se inicie una epidemia que destruiría por completo nuestra civilización mágica. Se supone que debemos detenerlo aquí cueste lo que cueste.

Y eso claro contemplaba la posibilidad de destruir la base con un solo ataque desde el aire. El Arc-en-ciel era un rayo devastador que lo arrasaría todo. Ni siquiera un fuerte campo anti-magia podría frenarlo. Un disparo reduciría a todos en la base de los Hückebein a cenizas. Incluyendo a Thoma. Hayate sabía que solo el mencionarlo haría que los demás se molestaran, pero había que considerar cualquier alternativa.

—Entonces ¿La decisión está tomada?—preguntó Griffith.

—No. Existen ciertos hechos que el cuartel general desconoce. En cualquier caso yo sigo a cargo de este caso y la idea de usar el Arc-en-ciel en la Tierra no me agrada demasiado—respondió Hayate—Sin embargo todo dependerá de lo que pase mañana. Shamal me dio un reporte muy interesante hace unas horas. Le compraré todo el tiempo que pueda, pero estamos trabajando contra reloj.

— ¿Un reporte, ama?—Signum miro a Hayate con el ceño levemente fruncido— ¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno, ella me dio muchos detalles que no comprendo del todo pero en esencia me dijo algo que podría cambiar toda la situación—dijo Hayate entrelazando los dedos—Es posible que Shamal haya descubierto una cura para el virus Eclipse.

* * *

><p>Eso sería todo por ahora. Cualquier comentario oy/u review será muy bien recibido.


	16. Tambores de Guerra

El capítulo de esta ocasión, traído para ustedes mis lectores con mucho aprecio. Sé que no muchos leen este fic, pero a los pocos que lo hacen, de verdad gracias. Y si quieren dejar un comentario o una review más que bienvenidos, incluso si no les gusto (Aunque en ese caso como es que llegaron hasta este capítulo no tengo ni idea) Así que sin más preámbulos, a leer.

* * *

><p><strong>XVI – Tambores de Guerra<strong>

Aquello había salido mejor de lo esperado, pensaba Karen Hückebein mientras paseaba la mirada por los Eclipse Drivers. Sus soldados. La idea casi la hacía querer reír. De buena gana hubiera cambiado 100 de ellos por volver a tener a DeVille allí pero ¿Por qué lo extrañaba como hermano? O ¿Por qué lo necesitaba como luchador? Curioso que cualquiera de las dos respuestas seria correcta. Quizás sería mejor considerar que DeVille había sido ambas cosas para ella. Karen asintió. Era mejor verlo así, a él no le gustaría que se pusiera sentimental en un momento como ese y al mismo tiempo reconocía que había sido de su familia.

Detrás de Karen, Fortis parecía seguir trabajando como siempre en los últimos detalles. Stella estaba cerca con Thoma, quien aun se mostraba poco comunicativo. Veyron y Cypha tenían la boca cerrada y se limitaban a permanecer con su cara de aburrimiento. Arnage, para variar, estaba comiendo. Esa mañana había sido un desayuno silencioso, contrario al normal caos que solían ser aquellas comidas. Todos estaban tensos por lo que pudiera pasar y no era para menos. Sus enemigos ya deberían estar preparando una ofensiva, como indicaba el movimiento que habían detectado en el aire.

—Karen no parece haber ningún cambio en la ruta de las naves del Buro—dijo Fortis interrumpiendo el silencio y caminando hacia una terminal que desplegó una pantalla frente a todos ellos. Luego les mostró un mapa del planeta con dos puntos brillantes para señalar las naves que Fortis había mencionado—Una de ellas ha ascendido para permanecer en órbita y la otra se ha metido en la atmósfera. Parecen dirigirse hacia nosotros, como había previsto.

Karen asintió para sus adentros. La presencia de Thoma y el virus Eclipse en la base debía ser lo que empujaba a los magos a actuar de esa forma. Normalmente se hubieran limitado a utilizar un arma de gran alcance para destruirlos, pero ahora era diferente. Si ellos habían podido rescatar algo de las ruinas de la Corporación Vandin sabrían lo que estos tenían preparado allí. Desde luego ellos se habían ocupado de que los empleados y científicos de la compañía recibieran su notificación de despido, cortesía del Divisor de Veyron, pero Karen había dejado todo lo demás intacto. Además estaba Thoma-kun. Mientras el chico estuviera allí las buenas personas del Buro se cuidarían mucho de hacer movimientos precipitados.

—Vienen a visitarnos, lo correcto sería que les preparásemos una bienvenida ¿No?—dijo con una fingida voz dulce—Ya deben habernos escaneado y saben cómo luce nuestra posición, pero no podrían detectar lo que hagamos lo cual nos da tiempo y espacio para avanzar.

— ¿Y?—interrumpió Veyron no muy entusiasmado— ¿Cuál es el plan? Espero que no vayamos a correr de nuevo.

—No, tengo en mente algo diferente—respondió Karen sin inmutarse—Ellos tienen el dominio del aire, pero no les servirá de nada si los obligamos a descender a nuestro nivel. Intentaran tomar la base y capturarnos. Son más una fuerza policial que un ejército, ese es su problema. Para evitar víctimas ellos enviaran a sus propias tropas aquí. Nosotros estamos en desventaja numérica, pero conocemos el terreno.

Karen apretó algunos botones para cambiar la imagen en la pantalla. Ahora representaba un modelo de la base y el área montañosa circundante. La base quedaba justo al fondo de un pequeño valle, casi una especie de agujero entre varios picos y cerros empinados. Como sus oponentes y ellos podían volar, el terreno montañoso no era un obstáculo como lo habría sido para una fuerza terrestre pero seguían siendo un excelente lugar para esconderse.

—Dividiremos nuestras fuerzas en tres grupos—continuo Karen—el principal permanecerá en la base, para defenderla. Los otros dos se esconderán en las montañas alrededor de nosotros. Si la gente del Buró es inteligente enviaran sus ataques en oleadas o, si no lo son, lanzaran un poderoso asalto frontal. En cualquier caso la idea es simple. Los dejamos avanzar, que entre en la base y rompan el perímetro. Luego las fuerzas de emboscada los atacaran por la retaguardia y evitaran que se marchen. Las naves no podrán usar su armamento de gran escala y prácticamente no poseen armas de menor tamaño. Incluso si las tuvieran les resultaría muy difícil descender a una distancia donde pudieran prestar apoyo sin ponerse en riesgo. Naturalmente el resto dependerá de cuales tropas son mejores pero ellos estarán usando magos para luchar contra nosotros, los Asesinos de Magos, disponer de ellos no debería ser un problema.

Para la batalla a seguir aquello era lo único que había podido pensar. Karen sabía que un autentico experto militar nunca hacía planes demasiado elaborados. De vez en cuando era posible pero el enemigo rara vez era lo bastante amable como para actuar según tus expectativas. Al menos ella había sido criada en que la mejor cualidad que podía poseer un líder era la adaptabilidad. En una batalla miles de cosas podían salir mal y darle la vuelta a la situación. Había que observar y reaccionar según fuera el caso.

—Ya veo. Lo que haremos es meterlos en una gigantesca trampa y luego cerrar la puerta—dijo Cypha cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de medio lado—Ellos o nosotros. Los ganadores salen caminando, los perdedores se quedan pudriéndose al sol… me gusta la idea.

—Mientras podamos acabar con algo, no pienso quejarme—intervino Veyron—Pero suena casi demasiado simple.

—Un plan más elaborado tendría más probabilidades de fallar—dijo Karen—en este caso es mejor apostar por algo más seguro.

—Puestos a ello ¿Por qué no mejor aprovechamos y tomamos rehenes?—soltó Fortis de repente. Todos giraron la cabeza hacia él por lo que continuó—Incluso en el supuesto de que ganásemos y aniquilaremos a las fuerzas de la TSAB solo nos quedaría ser bombardeados por sus naves. Si tuviéramos algunos rehenes del planeta o, mejor aún, pudiéramos hacer prisionero a algún oficial de alto rango, podríamos comprar fácilmente nuestra salida. No creo que debamos arriesgarlo todo por la fuerza.

Karen miró a Fortis quien una vez que terminó le devolvió una mirada tranquila. Respiró y pensó bien su respuesta. La idea de Fortis tenía un falló, algo que a ella no le gustaba. Nunca le había agradado demasiado Fortis. Era el último de los "niños" de la familia que habían encontrado y siempre había sido el más distante. No el silencioso DeVille o el iracundo Veyron. Fortis era el que más alejado estaba de todos ellos. Era un hombre cínico, práctico y con una innegable inteligencia. Aquello le hacía útil pero nada más.

—Olvidas Fortis, la razón por la que comenzamos a hacer esto en primer lugar—dijo sin alterarse—La razón por la que aceptamos que Hardis nos usara como sus juguetes, enfrentamos tantos problemas y hemos venido hasta aquí ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú también accediste cuando todos lo hablamos. No hay vuelta atrás. Menos desde la muerte de Hardis. Hemos hecho todo esto por un objetivo. El poder ser libres, Fortis. Si hacemos como dices nos arrastramos bajo las reglas de la sociedad de magos pero nosotros estamos por encima de ellos. Somos los Asesinos de Magos y lo que queremos lo tomaremos por la fuerza. Luego de lo que pase aquí con estas personas, ninguna fuerza del Buro querrá volver a plantarnos cara. Así que mi respuesta es simple: No. Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, sea cual sea el resultado ¡Lo obtendremos por nosotros mismos! Si no terminaríamos igual que antes, debiéndoles todo a ellos y no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Ya les di sus tareas, si no hay más preguntas nos vamos.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más y Karen asintió satisfecha para si misma. Fortis la miró un momento y abrió la boca pero al final se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada. Era lo mejor. Aquello era lo que Karen había tenido en mente desde el día en que matara a su padre. Cuando finalmente se hartó de aquel miserable que había sido su progenitor y le diera muerte Karen solo había querido eso: libertad. Pero el pasado eran unas cadenas que la retenían más allá de toda esperanza. La carga de la familia Hückebein, sus negocios, su herencia… todo conspiraba contra ella. Karen había aceptado la oferta de Vandin cuando le llegó porque realmente no tenía idea de que hacer.

Pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su poder era más de lo que había esperado y con la ayuda de sus hermanos, su sueño parecía ser algo alcanzable. Solo necesitaba estirar la mano y aplastar todo lo que intentara interponerse. Karen sabía que los magos lucharían con todo lo que tuvieran por lo que ella pensaba responder de la misma forma.

"Ellos están con ella, Veyron y Cypha, Aru y Stella no cuentan, Thoma solo es un títere ¿Es que solo ella y yo tenemos ideas propias?" pensó Fortis mientras observaba a sus hermanos y hermanas "Me gusta ese sueño del que tanto hablas, Karen, pero hay un precio que pagar por todo y francamente no me interesa lo suficiente" Lo mejor sería si se ponía hacer sus propios planes mientras aun estuviera a tiempo.

* * *

><p>Hayate paseó la mirada por los ojos de sus oficiales y los recién llegados. En todos ellos pudo apreciar cierta tensión pero al mismo tiempo determinación. Aquello estaba bien. Su mirada se detuvo un momento de más en Nanoha y Fate que estaban sentadas juntas al otro extremo de la mesa. Aquello le hizo sentir mejor. Aunque era una Teniente-Coronel la verdad es que situaciones como la que tenía entre manos eran raras. No podía dejar traslucir su nerviosismo, no obstante, y nada en su rostro traicionaba las dudas que amenazaban con apoderarse de su mente. La Comandante reprimió un suspiro mientras apretaba un par de botones y la unidad en el centro de la mesa de la sala de reuniones se activaba para mostrar un mapa de la zona a la que se dirigían.<p>

—Esto que tenemos delante es la base del enemigo—empezó Hayate— "la boca del lobo" por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque el termino más adecuado debería ser madriguera. Como pueden apreciar se encuentra en un sistema montañoso de gran tamaño y dificulta mucho su acceso por tierra y por aire. Hemos realizado escaneos de la zona y detectado cierto movimiento pero nos ha resultado imposible obtener lecturas claras, sospechamos la presencia de algún tipo de hechizo o barrera que disminuye la efectividad de nuestros sensores. Lo que sabemos con certeza es que a estas alturas deben estar esperándonos.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Hayate captó un asentimiento general. De haber podido tomar a los Hückebein por sorpresa la situación sería radicalmente distinta. Pero aquello era pedir demasiado.

—Entiendo, en ese caso ¿Cómo procederemos?—intervino una voz.

—Solo nos queda una alternativa, neutralizar a los criminales en esa región y tomar el control de la base por la fuerza—respondió Hayate volviéndose hacia la mujer que había hablado—Aunque para ello necesitaremos contar con la participación activa de El Decidido y su tripulación, Almirante.

—Mis órdenes son reforzar la presencia de la TSAB en este lugar y ponerme a las órdenes del oficial de mayor rango presente—respondió Alisha Becker sin mucho énfasis—Comandante Yagami, mi nave y yo estamos bajo su mando.

Hayate asintió, ambas lo sabían pero no estaba de más expresarlo delante de los demás oficiales. En la sala no solo estaban los miembros de la Sección Especial Seis, sino también los demás oficiales y sub-oficiales que se habían presentado con la Almirante para aquella reunión. Con los refuerzos que habían recibido gracias a la presencia de una segunda nave sus efectivos totales se habían elevado a 600 soldados. Aquello había sido idea de Chrono, suficientes tropas para hacer lo que debía hacerse y aun así dejar a Hayate al mando.

Aquella también era una situación extraña por otro motivo. Hayate ostentaba el mando de la operación pese a sus 25 años, en tanto que la Almirante Becker, quien era mayor y tenía más experiencia, estaría bajo sus órdenes. Era raro que un mago recibiera el mando de una nave antes de los 35 y Hayate había temido tener problemas con aquella mujer, pero sus temores se habían mostrado injustificados. Alisha Becker había llegado con los refuerzos la noche anterior y dispuesta obedecer sin problemas. Si algo de aquello le incomodaba ella se lo guardaba para si.

—Será un honor tener a los miembros de la flota con nosotros—dijo Hayate inclinando la cabeza en dirección a la Almirante—Todos los presentes conocen la naturaleza de los criminales que estamos buscando. Gracias a Técnicas Caledfwlch hemos podido proveer a cada uno de los presentes con un arma AEC. Dichas armas nos permitirán combatir a los Eclipse Drivers, pero aun así debido a su potencia y resistencia estaría lejos de ser un combate parejo. En consecuencia hemos tenido que diseñar una estrategia adecuada que nos permita lidiar con las desventajas que tendremos que soportar.

Hayate presionó otra serie de botones y la imagen de la base se vio reemplazada por la de la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata.

—Esto que tienen allí es una Lost Logia del más alto nivel. Desconocemos muchos detalles sobre su origen exacto o como fue creada pero sabemos más allá de cualquier duda que tiene una relación con el virus Eclipse—la Comandante volvió a colocar la imagen de la base—El problema radica en el virus en si. Aunque sería mucho más sencillo bombardear la base desde el espacio hemos tenido que desechar la idea. Incluso de tener éxito y sobrepasar cualquier defensa anti-mágica esta patente el hecho de que hay grandes muestras del virus en ese lugar y no podemos garantizar su completa erradicación con un bombardeo. Por eso habremos de tomar control de la base enviando tropas a tierra pero, gracias a los datos que obtuvimos en la investigación es razonable asumir que la familia Hückebein dispondrá de efectivos suficientes para plantarnos cara. Lo cual nos deja ante una situación que no podemos ganar por la fuerza.

Aquello era el principal motivo por el cual Hayate no deseaba aquella batalla. No tenía suficientes tropas para asegurar la victoria y aunque confiaba en no perder ante nadie si luchaba junto a Nanoha y las demás, no creía que el resto tuviera tanta suerte. Lo último que deseaba era un baño de sangre, incluso si los Hückebein parecían dispuestos a ello.

—Nos dispondremos para descender sobre la base enemiga en tres grandes grupos—continuó Hayate—El primero estará bajo el mando directo de la Sargento Ginga Nakajima. El segundo lo dirigirá la Teniente Vita y el último estará bajo mi mando directo. Sera el grupo más pequeño y esperaremos hasta que sea el momento justo. A cada quien se le trasmitirán ordenes de en cual grupo estará. Tratar de vencer por la fuerza no nos traerá nada por lo que nuestro principal objetivo será la captura y neutralización de los miembros de la familia Hückebein. Concretamente habremos de recuperar la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata y a su usuario, que se encuentra secuestrado a manos de estos criminales. Nada más importa. Con la Cruz de Plata en nuestro poder podremos dar fin a toda la batalla. Así que esa será nuestra prioridad ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Si me permite, comandante—La Almirante Alisha tomo la palabra—tengo entendido que el poder de la Cruz de Plata y su usuario es bastante formidable ¿Cómo planea neutralizarlo?

—La Capitana Takamachi será quien se ocupe de enfrentarse al usuario—respondió Hayate con calma—el trabajo del resto de nosotros será asegurarnos que la oportunidad para acercarse a este y la Lost Logia se presente.

La conclusión más lógica. Luego del último reporte sobre el poder que Thoma había adquirido, Hayate y Nanoha habían acordado que lo mejor sería que el combate se diera entre Thoma y Nanoha misma. El resto de las fuerzas tendría que asegurarse de mantener a ralla a los demás Eclipse Drivers, pero el peso de la batalla recaería en Nanoha. Hayate miró para ver si alguien más deseaba añadir algo. Realmente no se sorprendió cuando uno de los oficiales que no conocía se levantó para tomar la palabra. Hayate dirigió la vista hacia el hombre mientras hablaba.

—Sí, comandante, no es por sonar cobarde pero ¿Qué pasa con la infección? Según tengo entendido el virus Eclipse afecta a los magos ¿Existe riesgo de contagio?

—Me gustaría decir que no pero el hecho es que la posibilidad existe—respondió Hayate—en cualquier caso nuestro departamento médico ha estado trabajando en un tratamiento para el virus. Dejaré que la Doctora Shamal lo explique.

Shamal pareció sorprendida de que Hayate le diera la palabra pero se recuperó justo a tiempo cuando las miradas de todos se volvieron hacia ella.

—No es una cura en el sentido estricto, pero debería poder evitar los síntomas—se apresuró a decir Shamal—el virus Eclipse afecta el cuerpo, pero principalmente se alimenta de la energía mágica producida por el Linker Core de un mago. Si se removiera dicho Linker Core, el virus moriría por falta de nutrientes y los síntomas no se manifestarían permitiéndole al organismo deshacerse del virus de manera natural. No obstante lo más probable sería que el paciente dejara de ser un mago.

Aquello provocó una serie de murmullos, principalmente por parte de los hombres del Decidido, pero también los miembros de la Sección Seis intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras entre ellos. Shamal esperó que los murmullos cesaran para continuar.

—No es exactamente la solución que a mí me gustaría tampoco, pero no he encontrado otra manera—dijo la doctora—sumando mi investigación a la obtenida de la Corporación Vandin se ha determinado que el virus Eclipse da como un máximo 3 meses antes de que el paciente muera por culpa de la inestabilidad del factor curativo o de la necesidad asesina que se apodera de ellos. Si he de tratar a numerosos pacientes no tendría tiempo para buscar otra alternativa, esa fue a la conclusión que llegue después de ver los datos de personas que llevaban años estudiando el virus. Para los que ya han sido convertidos también podría diseñarse un tratamiento pero el resultado sería el mismo. La pérdida de cualquier capacidad mágica.

—Gracias, doctora—intervino Hayate ganándose la atención de todos nuevamente—Espero que quede claro que el ser infectado no puede siquiera llamarse una opción. Otro objetivo con este ataque es prevenir que este virus se convierta en una epidemia, en este mundo o en el Mar Dimensional—hizo una pequeña pausa y abordó el tema que había estado tratando de evitar—Hay un último detalle. Existe la posibilidad de que otro criminal buscado se presente en la escena: Frank Castle, Punisher. Debido a lo delicado de la situación he de dejar en claro que ninguna persona deberá intentar abordarlo o arrestarlo salvo que se vea obligado a actuar en defensa propia. Los Hückebein y demás Eclipse Drivers nos tendrán a manos llenas y Punisher no será considerado un objetivo salvo si su captura puede darse sin riesgos. Eso es todo, pueden regresar a sus puestos y se les transmitirán sus órdenes en cuanto nos pongamos en marcha. Enforcer Testarossa, a usted le pediré que se quede un momento.

Los demás oficiales se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Fate se dirigió hacia ella luego de murmurarle algo a Nanoha en el oído. La Instructora miró a Fate y luego a Hayate pero asintió y salió de la sala. Pronto toda la habitación se vació quedando solo ella y Fate. Hayate finalmente se relajó en la silla y soltó ese suspiro que había estado conteniendo. Notó que había mantenido los hombros tensos durante toda la reunión. Se movió para aligerar la tensión en su espalda.

—Hayate…—empezó Fate pero su amiga la cortó.

—Lo sé Fate, lo sé—dijo levantando una mano—este no es el momento para lidiar con ello. Los Hückebein ya son demasiado, Frank Castle haría las cosas mucho peores. No apruebo para nada sus acciones, y tampoco algunas que Nanoha ha tomado respecto a él pero me temo que en este caso tendremos que dejarlo solo. Gastaríamos el doble de fuerza para ocuparnos de Castle y los Hückebein al mismo tiempo.

—Entiendo pero ¿Qué pasa con nuestra brecha de seguridad?—inquirió Fate.

—Ginga ha hecho algunos descubrimientos interesantes. Quizás hayamos pecado de ser demasiado precavidos en este caso—respondió Hayate—En cualquier caso no es acerca de Frank Castle de lo que te quiero hablar ahora, Fate.

Fate frunció el seño y Hayate la invitó a sentarse mientras se giraba hacia ella.

—La verdad es que no quiero que participes en esta batalla—dijo la Comandante. Fate abrió la boca para protestar pero Hayate la detuvo nuevamente—No te digo que no pelearas, porque lo tendremos que hacer todos, pero hay una misión especial que quiero encargarte y necesito que me escuches ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Después de un segundo de desconcierto Fate asintió y Hayate se prestó a exponer su idea.

* * *

><p>Con un pequeño destello el contenedor apareció encima de la mesa. Frank Castle abrió el paquete y ojeó el contenido sin que su expresión se alterara en lo más mínimo. Levantó la mirada hacia la pantalla donde el otro hombre observaba, ligeramente aprensivo.<p>

—Esto es solo dos tercios de lo que te había pedido—dijo Castle lentamente— ¿Dónde está el resto?

—_Dame un respiro Frank, fue todo lo que pude conseguir en tan poco tiempo_—respondió el hombre—_Tienes suerte de que encontrara tanto. El carbonadium no es abundante, ni barato. Eso que tienes allí es una pequeña fortuna y…_

—Con el extra que me cobras recuperaras la inversión, Weasel—interrumpió Punisher sin darle demasiada importancia. Weasel parecía dispuesto a desmentir la afirmación pero una mirada de Castle hizo que cerrara la boca—Espero que por lo menos sea el producto real.

—_No me insultes Frank, esto es 100% genuino._

Lo más probable es que así fuera.

—El pago está hecho. Te llamare si necesito algo más.

—_No seas así, Frank. Ni siquiera me has dicho para que querías el metal._

—Y me gusta que se mantenga así—dijo mientras revisaba la mercancía y cortó la comunicación.

Punisher había conocido a Weasel hacia unos 10 años cuando el tipo había sido un adolescente en busca de problemas. Su verdadero nombre era Jack Hammer, un hacker de primera clase y un mago de tercera como le gustaba llamarse a si mismo. Castle le había salvado de unos problemas en los que se había metido y a cambio se dedicaba a usarlo para trabajos como aquel. Weasel lo sabía todo del bajo mundo y era capaz de conseguir casi cualquier clase de dispositivo. Pero era mentiroso, cobarde e influenciable. Punisher no confiaba en él para nada y recurría a sus servicios cuando no le quedaba más remedio. Hasta ahora había intentado mantenerlo alejado del Eclipse pero sospechaba que Weasel sabía más de lo que aparentaba sobre sus acciones. No había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto.

Sin pensar más en ello se puso a revisar el paquete. Había 15 balas del raro metal y dos lingotes más gruesos del mismo material. Sacó las balas. Eran de un calibre .450 Marlin, con un peso de 40g cada una. Había esperado tener el doble de balas, pero aquellas tendrían que bastar. No podía volver a usar la Pancor con éstas, dispararía todos los tiros en una única ráfaga. Pero se había preparado para ello. Dejó las balas sobre la mesa y se fue hacia la pequeña cama de la habitación de hotel que había alquilado para pasar la noche.

Sobre la cama descansaba una caja más pequeña que el contenedor que abrió, para tomar su otro pedido. Dentro lo que había era una pistola Thompson Contender, un arma de un único tiro modificada para aceptar cartuchos de rifle como los que había pedido para la ocasión. Usar balas de menor calibre le habría permitido más tiros, pero algo más ligero no penetraría la piel de un Eclipse Driver. Tomó el arma y calculó su peso. Incluso cargada no sería un problema y las balas las podría conservar cerca, el problema sería recargar en medio de la batalla. Las cosas nunca le salían fáciles.

Colocó la Contender en las profundidades de su gabardina y tomó las balas. El autentico problema serian los lingotes. Tenía una idea de que hacer con ellos, pero sospechaba que lo lamentaría después. Incluso ahora, por el mero hecho de estar expuesto a la radiación del metal Punisher se sentía enfermo, como si tuviera el estomago revuelto. Aquella sensación no haría si no empeorar durante el día y quizás hasta podría matarlo si se quedaba con el carbonadio demasiado tiempo. Tomo a Soulbreaker de su cuello y lo aferró un momento.

—_I's all right, my Lord_—dijo el dispositvo.

—Desde luego que no, pero tendremos que hacerlo de todas formas. Solo el exterior y no te tardes—coloco la cruz sobre los metales y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de estos, envolviendo los dos lingotes.

Fue solo un momento y lo dejó. Soulbreaker quedó parpadeando con una siniestra luz rojiza por un par de segundos antes de apagarse. Punisher volvió a tomarlo y se lo colocó al cuello, sintiéndolo ligeramente más pesado que antes. Se giró hacia sus otras armas y tomo un par de pistolas más y un cuchillo, solo por si acaso. Ahora solo restaba esperar a Microchip, si es que decidía aparecerse. Castle comenzó a recoger sus escasas pertenencias y a asegurarse de que no había nada allí que pudiera ser un problema si lo olvidaba.

Todo estaba en marcha para terminar con aquel caso. Los Hückebein ya deberían haber notado que la TSAB se dirigía hacia ellos. Había sabido desde el principio que la comandante de la Sección Especial Seis no pensaba dejarle pasar la provocación. El contacto con Nanoha Takamachi también había sido una buena idea, todo estaba comenzando a dar resultados. Con las fuerzas de la TSAB en línea el ataque a la base de los Hückebein ya no era un suicidio como antes. Aprovecharía la confusión, se infiltraría durante el ataque y mataría a los Hückebein. Rápido y sin complicaciones.

El recuerdo del chico de la Cruz de Plata apareció en su mente por un momento pero sacudió la cabeza. Era una pena, pero lo más probable era que él tuviera que morir como el resto. No importaba lo que Nanoha dijera o creyera que podía hacer, si el chico había caído víctima del Eclipse entonces sería un simple perro rabioso, el que mordiera era solo cuestión de tiempo incluso si aun no lo había hecho. Eliminarlo y destruir la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata eran medidas adecuadas. Las Lost Logias solo traían problemas allí donde aparecieran. Esos libros y cristales antiguos estarían mejor perdidos o destruidos.

Ahora era la cara de Lily la que apareció en su mente. Aquella chica extraña de ojos inocentes que no podía hablar. Punisher sabía que solo era un Reactor, un sistema con forma humana pensado para reforzar el poder de los Eclipse Drivers pero pocas veces había visto a alguien tan genuinamente… humano. Ella le había dado las gracias por ayudarla y a sus amigos ¿Qué pensaría cuando se enterara de que él mataría al chico? Lo más probable es que lo odiara. No sería la primera, ni la ultima. "No, es malo, piensas demasiado. No tienes que pensar" Punisher trató de sacarse sus ideas de la cabeza "Si piensas en esas cosas en la batalla eres hombre muerto, soldado". Pero no era tan simple como apagar una pantalla y dejarlo atrás ¿Por qué tenía que recordar aquello precisamente ahora?

_"Independientemente de sus motivos, Castle-san, nos ayudo cuando lo necesitábamos y eso es algo que no pienso olvidar"_

No, aquello era su trabajo. Nada más. Había una misión que cumplir y él estaba allí para llevarlo a cabo.

—_Incluso ahora no es demasiado tarde. Todavía puedes parar, Castle-san ¿No ha sido ya suficiente?_

Incluso Nanoha Takamachi se paseaba en su mente ahora. Punisher estaba pensando que debía ser el carbonadio, quizás tuviera efectos más nocivos sobre la salud de lo que había creído posible. Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación a grandes pasos, como un animal enjaulado. Esas ideas eran peligrosas, necesitaba alejarlas de su mente o bien podría solo pegarse un tiro allí mismo. Casi gritó cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

—Frank, soy yo. Abre—la voz de Microchip llegó desde el otro lado de la madera y Punisher casi arrastró al tipo hacia adentro cuando abrió.

—Llegas tarde ¿Está todo listo?—preguntó Castle yendo directo al grano. Como siempre.

—Claro, ya te hice los arreglos Frank—respondió Micro sacudiéndose el abrigo y acomodándoselo—hola a ti también ¿Te mataría tener buenos modales?

—No lo sé, no me interesa—replicó Punisher extendiendo la mano—dámela.

Microchip le pasó la tarjeta que Frank prácticamente arrebató de sus dedos y observó por un par de segundos antes de asentir y guardársela en los bolsillos.

—También hice arreglos sobre nuestro pequeño problema con la Sección Especial Seis—continuo Microchip—Ya se han puesto en movimiento. Tendrás que darte prisa.

—Recoge todo, ya sabes que hacer con ello. Te contactaré luego de que termine la operación si te necesito.

Punisher salió de la habitación como si el lugar le quemara y caminó con toda la calma que pudo para salir del hotel sin siquiera mirar hacia Microchip. Sabía que probablemente había ofendido al tipo, no importaba. Necesitaba acción, mantenerse ocupado, y alejar aquellas peligrosas ideas de su mente. Ahora solo tenía una cosa en mente y era su misión.

* * *

><p>Nanoha asintió ante las palabras que el joven sargento le dirigía y le dio una rápida orden. Hayate le había dicho que había requerido que ella y Fate permanecieran fuera de la fuerza principal. Aquello no le había hecho demasiada gracia y menos cuando se había enterado de lo que Fate estaría haciendo pero Nanoha había accedido ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ella y Fate eran las mejores magas de la Sección Especial Seis, era natural que su comandante recurriera a ella para los aspectos más delicados del plan. Solo que la parte de Fate sería más peligrosa y Nanoha no podría ayudarla. Era algo frustrante. Fate se había despedido hacia poco con un beso rápido y marchado sin darle más detalles con las prisas.<p>

_"Nanoha-san ¿Podría hablarle un momento?"_ la voz de Lily llegó a su mente sin que Nanoha se sorprendiera demasiado.

Girándose en redondo Nanoha miró a Lily, quien estaba parada junto a ella en medio del hangar. Asintió y le hizo un pequeño gesto a Lily para que la siguiera. Aquel lugar estaba repleto de magos ocupados en los últimos preparativos para el ataque y no era el mejor lugar para tener una conversación. Nanoha había esperado que Lily se presentara a hablar con ella o Hayate en algún momento. Tenía una buena idea de lo que le diría pero igual dejaría que hablara. Ambas llegaron al otro lado del hangar y regresaron al interior de la nave, mucho más silencioso y tranquilo.

— ¿Y bien, Lily-chan? ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó Nanoha.

_"Sobre este plan que la comandante está llevando a cabo… me gustaría ayudar. Quiero poder ir con ustedes"_ dijo Lily yendo al grano y mirando a Nanoha directo a los ojos_ "Puedo ser de ayuda, la Sargento Rei me ha entrenado un poco y puedo controlar mejor mis poderes. Si de verdad van a intentar ayudar a Thoma entonces quiero participar"_

No, no se había equivocado. Nanoha sospechaba que Lily quizás pidiera algo como aquello. Era de lo más natural.

—Entiendo—dijo la Instructora—realmente estás preocupada por Thoma-kun pero me temo que tengo que decir que no, no puedes acompañarnos.

_"¿Por qué no?"_ inquirió Lily de inmediato.

—Porque ahora iremos hacia una batalla, Lily-chan—respondió Nanoha con calma. Puso las manos sobre los hombros de la joven—entiendo cómo te sientes, de verdad lo hago, pero en este caso tendrás que dejarnos hacer esto a nosotros. Subaru y su familia también están muy preocupados por Thoma y estarán allí para ayudarlo. Todos haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para traerlo a salvo. Tus intenciones son buenas pero no estás a la altura de un Eclipse Driver o nuestros magos de línea para luchar. Podrías tu vida en riesgo y eso es algo que como Instructora no puedo permitir.

_"Pero yo no he podido hacer nada" _replicó Lily con una deje de tristeza _"De verdad quiero ayudar"_

—Ya lo has hecho. Has ayudado más que suficiente—dijo Nanoha apretando sus hombros—también has sufrido bastante. No es necesario que arriesgues tu vida. Déjanos a nosotros. Yo lo prometí ¿No? Que salvaríamos a Thoma-kun cueste lo que cueste. Cumpliré mi palabra y lo traeré de regreso, pero tú tienes que preocuparte de estar aquí cuando el regrese. Sé que estará feliz de verte. No digas que no has hecho nada, Lily-chan, porque no es cierto. Hemos podido hacer todo esto y llegar hasta aquí precisamente porque contamos con tu ayuda.

Lily bajo la cabeza ante aquellas palabras. Nanoha la decía de corazón y había cierta verdad tranquilizadora en ellas pero no le gustaba. Lily miró su muñeca donde el aro metálico, el símbolo de su pacto, descansaba. Había llegado a detestar aquel objeto por momentos y sin embargo era muy valioso. Era una prueba tangente de que ella y Thoma estaban conectados, por lo tanto no podía solo asentir y aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Volvió a levantar la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Nanoha, inspiró para darse confianza.

_"Entiendo… entiendo lo que quiere decir, Nanoha-san, pero no puedo aceptarlo"_ dijo Lily simplemente. Aquello pareció sorprender un poco a Nanoha _"Sé que mi poder no es como el de los demás y que carezco de las habilidades que incluso Isis posee pero hay algo que no puedo ignorar. Mi vida realmente empezó cuando Thoma me saóo de aquel laboratorio. Él y yo formamos un pacto, y me convertí en su Reactor. Usted y las demás persona de la Sección Seis tienen un trabajo que cumplir pero yo también tengo un deber con la persona que elegí como mi usuario. Por eso no puedo aceptar el quedarme atrás y dejar que otros hagan todo. No sé si pueda hacer mucho o poco pero pienso intentarlo y lo hare sola si es preciso"_

Nanoha no se hubiera quedado más sorprendida si Lily hubiera decidido abofetearla. Las palabras, dichas con la mente y por eso con mayor sinceridad y peso, habían resonado en su cabeza. Lily no había "alzado la voz" ni utilizado un tono agresivo solo señalaba lo que sentía y Nanoha estaba segura de que pensaba cumplir su amenaza de ir por su cuenta si la dejaba sola ¿Ella hubiera hecho lo mismo? Recordó aquella vez que de hecho había desobedecido órdenes para ayudar a Fate. Aquello le había dolido pero si se hubiera quedado mirando hubiera sido mucho peor. Ver a una persona a quien quieres ayudar sufrir sin que te dejen hacer algo para ayudar es realmente frustrante. Por eso ella había acudido junto a Fate y entendía porque Lily pensaba hacer lo mismo por Thoma.

—Y yo había pensado que Isis-chan era la rebelde—dijo Nanoha finalmente, soltó los hombros de Lily—Sé que hablas en serio pero ¿Tienes algún plan? No es que desprecie los sentimientos que tienes, pero he aprendido que uno puede pelear la batalla con el corazón pero gana la guerra con la cabeza. En este caso es lo mismo.

_"No tengo un plan muy elaborado pero creo que… No, sé que puedo ayudar en algo"_ respondió Lily con firmeza. Estaba más tranquila ahora que Nanoha parecía dispuesta a ceder pero aun así expuso su plan con detalles.

Lily no había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en los detalles y realmente apenas merecía el nombre de plan, pero era la única solución a la que había podido llegar. La Sargento Rein le había confesado que ella no era muy poderosa en el combate pero que podía dar apoyo y hacer que su ama pudiera concentrarse mejor, entonces Lily había decidido que ella debería hacer lo mismo. Si era lo único que tenía, entonces lo explotaría al máximo. Cuando terminó Nanoha se la quedo mirando por varios segundos. También existía un riesgo, no solo para ella, sino para todo aquel quien apoyara. Lily sabía que aquello era inevitable pero también que funcionaria, tenía que funcionar.

—Es una idea extraña y arriesgada—dijo Nanoha— ¿Podrás hacerlo a tiempo?

_"Una vez que me acostumbre no tendré ningún problema" _respondió Lily.

—… Pareces decidida y la verdad es que necesitaremos todo la ayuda posible—suspiró Nanoha, derrotada—en ese caso, me pongo en tus manos, Lily-chan.

* * *

><p>Era lo último que necesitaban tener listo. Thoma tenía la Cruz de Plata en sus rodillas mientras miraba al cielo, sentado en el techo de la base. Las nubes que siempre solían oscurecer la vista en aquellas montañas se habían ido por hoy y un viento frío soplaba suavemente. Había visto salir a los demás y moverse a todas partes. Él tenía un trabajo específico y lo había cumplido, no había dudas. Sus dolores de cabeza eran menos frecuentes ahora, le permitía pensar con claridad. A su lado Karen seguía dando órdenes y terminando de organizarlo todo con la ayuda de varias pantallas.<p>

—Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que uno pudiera pensar—dijo Karen de repente— ¿Ya terminaste con lo que te pedí, Thoma-kun?

—Sí. No debería tener ningún problema para usarlo a plena potencia, incluso ahora—respondió él poniéndose de pie. La armadura negra cubrió su cuerpo con un destello—Aun así el daño para los nuestros…

—Lo mantendremos como reserva—interrumpió Karen—no creo que lleguemos a necesitarlo, pero si un milagro ocurre y ellos lograran sobrepasarnos…

Karen se interrumpió cuando se escuchó el sonido de unos pasos detrás de ellos. Thoma se giró y vio quien era, antes de que esa persona se estrellara contra las piernas de Karen, casi derribándola al suelo.

— ¡Te encontré!—exclamó Stella mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de Karen con una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta ¡Suéltame!—replicó Karen aunque en un tono bastante suave. Su expresión se había relajado bastante cuando dirigió su mirada a la niña rubia que la soltó al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Stella?—preguntó Thoma—Pronto tendremos que empezar, no puedes permanecer en este lugar.

— ¡Ya lo sé!—la niña se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido pero corrió a abrazarlo también—Solo quería verlos a todos antes de que empiece.

—Ya, no tienes que preocuparte. Nos volveremos a reunir en cuanto acabemos con esos magos—Karen revolvió el pelo de la niña—Es muy importante que no te vean aquí, regresa adentro.

—Sí pero…

Stella se quedó callada y miró al suelo un momento, separándose de Thoma. Karen frunció el ceño y se arrodillo a un lado de la niña, pasándole una mano por la espalda.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Vamos, sabes que me lo puedes decir—dijo Karen con una voz dulce muy diferente a esa que usaba cuando estaba enfadada aunque el tono era similar.

—Es que… tengo miedo—murmuro Stella. La niña alzó la mirada hacia Thoma por un momento pero la regreso a Karen casi enseguida, siguió hablando en voz baja, como conteniendo las lagrimas—Ya sé que no debería pero… ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer todo esto? DeVille está muerto y yo… a mi me gusta estar con todos y ¿No podemos hacer lo que dice Fortis? Solo irnos y seguir como hasta ahora, de hecho creo que…

—Stella—interrumpió Karen sin alzar la voz. La niña se cortó a media oración—sé lo que sientes pero eso que dices es imposible. Ya hemos tomado la decisión, yo tome la decisión. Siempre pienso en lo que es mejor para todos y, créeme, está es la única salida.

—Pero Fortis dijo que…

—Sé muy bien lo que dijo y está equivocado—Karen endureció su tono momentáneamente—Fortis no es el líder de nuestra familia, soy yo. Entiendo lo que quiere decir pero hacer lo que él propone es ridículo. No solo no podríamos hacerlo físicamente hablado pero es que tampoco deberíamos hacerlo. Correr y escondernos para vivir como ratas no es vida. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es permanecer juntos y fuertes ¿Puedes hacer eso, Stella?

— ¡Pero es que no quiero!—saltó Stella— ¡No quiero perder a nadie más! No quiero perder a Karen, ni a Cypha, ni a Veyron, ni tampoco a Fortis o Aru. Hasta quiero quedarme con Thoma ¡¿Por qué no es eso suficiente?! A mi no me molesta cocinar para todos o limpiar o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Es mejor si permanecemos juntos. Si peleamos otros podrían irse como DeVille…

Karen suspiró cuando Stella se arrojó en sus brazos y le palmeó la cabeza con suavidad. Thoma por su parte siguió observando muy atento la escena pero sin decir nada o hacer ningún ademan de intervenir. Karen siguió abrazando a Stella hasta que la niña se calmó y solo entonces rompió el abrazo y le puso las manos en los hombros, mirándola seriamente.

—A mí también me gustaría que pudiéramos quedarnos juntos como hasta ahora—dijo Karen despacio—pero entre las personas que vendrán hoy estará el hombre que mató a DeVille ¿Tenemos que perdonarlo y dejarlo ir?

—Bueno… yo no quiero perdonarlo pero…

—Además incluso si escapamos ¿Qué es lo que harán los magos del Buró?—continuó sin darle tiempo a la niña de responder—Nos perseguirán y nunca nos dejaran en paz. Lo que necesitamos es este plan para poder conseguir lo que hemos estado buscando, nuestro propio mundo. Un planeta donde no tengamos que preocuparnos más por las cosas del legado familiar o por los magos. Así que tendremos que luchar por eso aquí y ahora. Necesito que hagas esto por mí Stella, necesito a toda la familia unida. Solo juntos podremos salir de esta.

Stella se quedó callada unos segundos y abrió la boca para responder pero volvió a cerrarla. Finalmente la niña asintió y se separó de Karen de manera un poco brusca.

—Está bien, lo entiendo—dijo Stella con energía dando media vuelta y caminando de regreso a la base—Yo me ocupare de hacer lo que me encargaste, sin mi todos ustedes siempre meten la pata ¡Pero más te vale que salga bien, Karen! ¡Si algo malo te pasa no pienso volver a hablarte!

Stella se fue, entrando de regreso en la base con un gesto molesto. Karen suspiró nuevamente y se puso de pie.

—Está molesta—dijo Thoma.

—Ya se le pasará.

Ambos interrumpieron la charla cuando una alerta les indico que el momento estaba llegando y de que las tropas del Buró pronto estarían allí. Thoma miró hacia el cielo. Las palabras de Stella le habían provocado más dolores de cabeza, como si le recordaran algo y Karen también parecía afectada por ellas, pero no podía decir el porqué. Aquello no era importante ahora que la batalla se avecinaba pero igual le atormentaba una esquina de su pensamiento. Sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse. Todo saldría como Karen había dicho y si no, pensaba utilizar su as bajo la manga y acabar con todos. Si las cosas se torcían usaría el Efecto Cero una vez más.

* * *

><p>Isis frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos. Tenía su Barrier Jacket activada y estaba a punto de ir hacía el hangar cuando ellas le habían detenido para hablarle un momento.<p>

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?—preguntó mirando fijamente a su interlocutora—Se suponía que daría una mano ¿No? Para eso fue que acepte entrenar todo este tiempo e incluso tome esa ridícula prueba para ser una Maga Temporal.

—Estoy al tanto—respondió Fate con calma—pero estas son las órdenes de la Comandante. No participaras en el combate principal, deberás acompañarnos a la Capitana Signum y a mí. Mientras nuestras fuerzas principales se ocupan del enemigo nuestro trabajo es infiltrarnos y eliminar las defensas de la base además de asegurar las muestras del virus Eclipse. Ya que es posible encontrarnos en una situación donde haya campos AMF deberás brindarnos apoyo.

Isis odiaba pelear o recurrir a la violencia. Pero también había decidido que en esta ocasión haría lo que pudiera por sus amigos. Le había costado mucho pero finalmente Nanoha había dado su aprobación para que ella estuviera en la batalla, diciendo que estaría lista. Realmente no le entusiasmaba la idea, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Lily lucharía, de eso estaba segura, Thoma estaba obligado a luchar ¿Cómo podría ella mirarlos a la cara luego si no hacia lo mismo?

—Eso está bien pero ¿Por qué yo?—inquirió Isis.

—Nosotras tres somos las únicas que podemos usar nuestros poderes con normalidad en las presentes circunstancias—intervino Signum por primera vez. Miró a Isis brevemente y continuo en un tono ligeramente irritado—Es simple. Para esta misión no tendremos apoyo, por lo tanto se requieren a aquellos con mejor capacidad de lucha.

—Naturalmente solo vendrás con nosotros como refuerzo—dijo Fate—deberás mantenerte en la retaguardia en todo momento y escuchar mis órdenes o las de Signum. He oído de Vita que tienes problemas para obedecer y no podemos permitir eso. Evitarás el combate y nos cubrirás, si las cosas se ponen difíciles entonces tendrás que escapar y dejarnos manejar la situación.

— ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Isis en un tono ligeramente más alto del que pretendía—Puedo hacer más que solo eso ¿Y ahora se supone que tengo que ir y quedarme atrás?

—Esto será una batalla. El enemigo ya ha demostrado que no tiene ningún reparo por matar—respondió Fate—aunque pasaras las pruebas eres una cadete. No, ni siquiera eso. Eres una civil que ha aceptado cooperar. Si te lanzas sin considerar las consecuencias entonces solo pondrás en peligro tu vida y las nuestras. No importa lo difícil que sea la situación, necesito saber que puedo contar con que obedezcas órdenes. Para ser sincera estuve en contra de que te nos unieras en esta misión pero yo también debo seguir órdenes—Fate suspiró y suavizó el tono—Puede que no te guste, pero así es como tiene que ser. Quieres ayudar a tus amigos, pero tienes que medir mejor lo que puedes hacer. Ponerte en riesgo no ayudara a nadie.

Isis apretó el puño. Le resultaba difícil enojarse de verdad cuando Fate decía aquellas cosas en un tono que revelaba auténtica preocupación por ella pero era algo que le molestaba. Respiró hondo para calmarse y no soltar lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Aquello no haría si no empeorar las cosas y lo último que necesitaba era que la dejaran atrás porque no podía controlar su genio.

—Entiendo todo eso mejor que nadie—dijo despacio pero comenzó a cobrar intensidad conforme avanzaba—sé que no soy una experta y la verdad es que detesto la idea de usar la fuerza. No me gusta seguir reglas y encuentro la idea de este trabajo aburrida pero no pienso solo ir para mirar que me lleven como si fuera una carga. Entonces todo lo que hice hasta ahora carecerá de cualquier propósito ¡Si voy a ir es para darles a esos una paliza y ayudar a mi amigo! Quedarme atrás y esconderme a salvo cuando sé muy bien que Thoma va estar en el frente no es algo que pueda solo aceptar y Lily tampoco ¡Así que no pienso obedecer órdenes si solo implica que me llevan de paseo!

— ¿Incluso si eso implica que te dejaremos atrás y fuera de esta operación?

— ¡En ese caso iré yo sola!

Fate frunció el ceño mientras Isis la fulminaba con la mirada. Justo cuando parecía que aquello se convertiría en una autentica batalla de voluntades Signum volvió a intervenir. La guerrera de la espada dio un paso al frente, casi irrumpiendo entre Isis y Fate.

— ¡Suficiente!—apenas tuvo que alzar la voz. Fate se giró hacia ella e Isis también. Signum miró a la joven maga de ojos dorados, quien pareció perder un poco de su aplomo pero que no bajo la vista—No tengo la habilidad de Takamachi con los estudiantes descarriados o la paciencia de Testarossa con los niños pequeños. Toda esta discusión no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. Testarossa, eres demasiado blanda. Y tú, niña, eres una subordinada y tienes que mostrar más respeto por tus mayores. Si por mi fuera te sacaría esa actitud a golpes, pero ahora no es el momento ni el lugar. Vendrás con nosotras, vigilarás nuestra espalda y obedecerás las órdenes que se te den. Si quieres probar que lo que dices es verdad entonces ya tendrás tu oportunidad, las acciones dicen más que las palabras. Andando.

Signum dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Fate e Isis la siguieron solo medio segundo después, un poco impresionadas por la rapidez con la que la guerra Belka parecía haber zanjado todo el asunto.

_"¿Qué fue todo eso Signum?"_ Fate uso la telepatía para comunicarse con su compañera.

_"A ese paso no hubieran terminado nunca"_ replicó Signum _"Lo que pasa es que estabas pisando su orgullo. Diciendo esas cosas era menospreciar su esfuerzo, Testarossa… Creo que tanto estar con Takamachi me está afectando, antes le hubiera dado un buen golpe y ya"_

_"¡Esa no era mi intención! Yo solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo"_

_"Lo sé, pero esa niña es demasiado testaruda para reconocerlo. Solo corte por la vía más rápida. Ahora nos escuchará y no dará problemas. Lo que pasa es que tiendes a preocuparte de más, Testarossa. Ella tomó su decisión, así que yo elegí respetarla"_

Fate no preguntó más y asintió para sus adentros.

Isis siguió a las dos magas no muy segura de lo que había pasado. Por un segundo había temido ir demasiado lejos pero ahora parecía como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo sin necesidad de palabras. Isis sacudió la cabeza ¿Todas las unidades serían así o este era un caso especial? Mejor no saberlo. Las tres hicieron su camino hasta una de las compuertas para dejar la nave y saltaron afuera, alejándose del Wolfram a toda velocidad mientras, debajo de ellas, se podía apreciar la cadena montañosa de la que la comandante había hablado. Mientras se alejaba Isis detecto movimiento al otro lado de la nave y vio a los magos abandonarla para dirigirse a sus puestos. La batalla estaba por empezar.

* * *

><p>Y sí, allí lo deje. Intente ponerme con la acción pero se me atravesó todo esto en el camino. El próximo capítulo finalmente empezara la batalla final. Ahora bien, no suelo hablar de mi manera de interpretar los hechos del manga Force o la información que se nos da en esta historia y el cómo adaptarla a mi fic pero solo diré que mucho es hecho por mí y la "cura" de Shamal me pareció mejor que el miserable "Activando anticuerpos… listo, estas libre del Eclipse, Thoma" que uso Lily en el manga. Así que nos vemos la próxima en la batalla entre magos y Eclipse Drivers<p> 


	17. Vencer o Morir

**¿Todavía se acuerdan de esta historia? Es que ha pasado tiempo ¿No? Pero ha sido un capitulo complicado… en algunas partes. Además mi lucha académica no ayuda para nada. Pero después de invertir tanto en esta historia estoy comprometido a terminarla. Gracias a los que decidan leerla y cualquier comentario o crítica es muy bien recibido.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XVII – Vencer o Morir<strong>

—Nos aproximamos a la base enemiga, Comandante—dijo Lucino.

Hayate levantó la vista y miró hacia afuera. Desde el puente de mando no se apreciaba nada fuera de lo ordinario en el paisaje montañoso pero las coordenadas eran las correctas. Aunque no era la primera vez que dirigía tropas al combate, Hayate sintió un familiar malestar y se vio asaltada por una serie de dudas de última hora. No obstante no daría buena imagen si cambiaba de planes y era demasiado tarde para dar media vuelta.

—Alto total, la nave se queda aquí y prepárense para el despliegue—dijo Hayate poniéndose de pie—Que todos los magos se dirijan al hangar.

Sin esperar más respuestas ella misma dejó el puente. Griffith se ocuparía del Wolfram en su ausencia y ella dirigiría el ataque personalmente. Además, flotando muy por encima de ellos, el Decidido estaba listo para abrir fuego si parecía que todo estaba perdido. Era responsabilidad de toda la Sección Especial Seis que no se llegara a tal extremo. Hayate entró en el hangar donde las fuerzas a bordo de la nave se preparaban para salir al exterior. Se topó con Nanoha, quien le dedicó un breve asentimiento y ambas se prepararon para salir con el resto de los magos.

Hayate activó su Barrier Jacket con facilidad y las alas negras aparecieron en su espalda, permitiéndole elevarse y salir al exterior de la nave, seguida por el resto de sus fuerzas. Los magos se formaron según estaban entrenados y el despliegue resultante tenía un aspecto magnifico. Hayate se adelantó un poco para observar a sus fuerzas. Eran un pequeño pero imponente contingente. Visto así parecía imposible perder. No obstante casi de inmediato Hayate notó los primeros problemas del terreno.

Las ráfagas de aire helado sacudían a los magos con frecuencia. Aunque su Barrier Jacket se ajusto rápidamente para mitigar el frío Hayate se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más concentración para mantenerse estable en el aire, ese era un problema que ya se había discutido y por eso mismo todos descendieron hasta situarse por debajo de la altura de los montañas, manteniendo la formación. Cuando todos estuvieron en posición Hayate supo que era el momento de avanzar. Inspiró profundamente y se llevó una mano al comunicador en su oído, activándolo para que la pudieran oír todos.

—Muy bien no soy muy buena con las palabras así que seré breve y concisa—dijo Hayate por el comunicador, clavando sus ojos en el gran grupo de magos delante de ella. Su mano se aferró un poco más fuerte a su báculo dorado—llegados a este punto no podemos retroceder. Para ganar se necesitan soldados vivos, no héroes muertos así que vigilen a sus compañeros, recuerden sus órdenes, cumplan con su deber y traten de regresar a la base de una pieza. Buena suerte.

— ¡Sí, señor!—respondieron los magos a una voz. La fuerza combinada de 600 gargantas hizo que las palabras rebotaran contra las paredes de las montañas y el eco se devolviera como un rugido potente.

Hayate asintió, aquello les levantaría los ánimos. De inmediato las fuerzas se pusieron en marcha y los grupos comenzaron a adelantársele. Nanoha voló junto a ella y se colocó a su lado sin decir ni una palabra. Hayate observó a sus delanteros adentrarse en el cañón, mientras el resto esperaba unos minutos para salir detrás. Debido a lo accidentado del terreno era imposible desplegarse como abanico, por lo que eran obligados a avanzar en línea, adentrándose en la depresión rodeados por las nevadas cimas de las montañas más altas de este planeta.

"Aquí vamos. Ahora solo queda esperar y ver cómo reaccionan ellos" pensó Hayate mientras abría varias pantallas para seguir el movimiento de sus fuerzas "aunque mucho depende de lo que hagamos aquí también dependemos de Fate. Si ella fracasa…"

No pudo permitirse seguir pensando en ello porque justo en ese momento le llegó el mensaje desde el frente. Los Hückebein habían salido a su encuentro y la batallas había dado comienzo.

* * *

><p>Subaru nunca había gustado de pensar demasiado las cosas, su enfoque era directo y al punto como su madre le había enseñado y era algo que compartía con la mayoría de su familia. Por eso mismo ni siquiera lo pensó cuando le tocó formar parte de la vanguardia en esta batalla o cuando se dispusieron a avanzar hacia la base enemiga. Ella solo tenía un objetivo en mente y pensaba pasar sobre cualquier cosa que intentara impedírselo. Quizás por ello no notó al enemigo, aunque nadie lo vio hasta que fue demasiado tarde.<p>

Debido a la altitud los magos volaban cerca del suelo para protegerse de las corrientes de aire, atrapándose entre dos grandes muros de roca. Todos esperaban que el ataque viniera desde aquellas cimas y a nadie se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo. Los Eclipse Drivers se había escondido en el suelo, entre las rocas y cuando la formación pasó sobre sus cabezas se levantaron como un todo, elevándose en el aire en segundos y abriendo fuego contra los desprevenidos magos.

El grito de Nove fue lo que previno a Subaru del peligro y le hizo mirar hacia abajo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar fuera del Wing Road antes de que una serie de proyectiles mágicos explotaran justo donde ella había estado, quebrando el camino que había construido en el aire como si fuera de cristal. Subaru creó un segundo camino bajo sus pies, aprovechando el impulso de su caída, y descendió hacia el suelo en una amplia curva mientras varios disparos más surcaban el aire a su alrededor.

Se detuvo al llegar al suelo y levantó la vista. El cielo era un hervidero de magia, explosiones y seres humanos volando de un lado para el otro. La mitad de la brigada había sido dispersada y el resto fue forzado a romper formación para apoyar en el combate. Una mirada rápida no permitía identificar quienes pertenecían a cual bando, pero Subaru supo calcular que los enemigos eran muchos menos, aunque el número no significara nada en la presente situación. Las batallas entre magos solían ser a distancia, y pocos estaban entrenados para un combate cercano eficiente, aunque aquello era su especialidad.

— ¿Vamos, compañero?—preguntó Subaru en voz alta apretando el puño en que tenía su Revolver Knuckle.

—_Lets go, buddy!_—respondió su dispositivo sin dudarlo.

Subaru sacudió la cabeza, no había otra respuesta posible, era cuestión de luchar para salvar a alguien que la necesitaba. La misma historia de siempre. El Wing Road apareció frente a ella en un instante y saltó sobre este para volver a los cielos. Por el rabillo del ojo captó a sus otras hermanas pero la distancia entre ellas era demasiado grande como para que pudiera acudir a ayudarlas. Sus oídos se llenaron con el sonido del combate conforme recupero altura. Su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para la acción.

Su objetivo fue un Eclipse Driver a unos 20 metros sobre su cabeza. El sujeto era bastante alto, con un cabello de color rojo vivo como las marcas en su rostro y un Divisor en forma de una gran espada-rifle. El infectado pareció notarla porque se giró hacia ella y abrió fuego. Subaru saltó a un lado y creó otro camino bajo sus pies para continuar con el ascenso, pero desviándose a la derecha, como si el ataque la hubiera hecho recapacitar. Más disparos cayeron en su dirección pero ella siguió circulando alrededor del infectado, esquivando los ataques hasta que este se aburrió. El Eclipse Driver se lanzó tras ella y cubrió la distancia a una buena velocidad, intentando tomarla desprevenida se acercó justo cuando el giro que realizaba le obligaba a darle la espalda, levantando el arma por sobre su cabeza para atacar a Subaru por la retaguardia. En el instante en que la hoja del Divisor descendió sobre su cabeza Subaru se giró para enfrentar a su oponente, despegando los pies del Wing Road. Su mano izquierda, cubierta en el guante negro, aferró la hoja del atacante como si fuera un simple bate.

— **¡Sword Breaker!**—con un fuerte "crack" el Divisor se partió allí por donde ella lo aferró. El Eclipse Driver no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Subaru ya movía el otro puño directo hacia su rostro— **¡Divine Buster!**

Usando varios cartuchos para compensar la ausencia de su propia magia en el tiempo de carga Subaru golpeó al infectado en el rostro liberando el poder de su ataque en una explosión azul que los separó a ambos. La fuerza del ataque la envió dando vueltas en el aire hacia atrás, pero recuperó el equilibrio con agilidad y se las arregló para aterrizar en un nuevo Wing Road varios metros más abajo. El Eclipse Driver descendió en medio de una nube de humo hacia el suelo pero Subaru apenas tuvo tiempo de alegrarse por su victoria.

Otros dos infectados se dirigieron hacia ella abriendo fuego de manera continua y forzándola a moverse. Un disparo casi le acierta, pero logró poner una barrera en el último segundo. El ataque explotó contra su escudo pero la desestabilizó y por poco la hace caer mientras descendía nuevamente para evadir a sus perseguidores. Uno de los Eclipse Drivers intentó revesarla por la izquierda y abrir fuego desde allí pero frente a él surgió un camino dorado y, como un torbellino de magia amarilla, Nove surgió del mismo embistiendo al infectado y creando una fuerte explosión. Subaru aprovechó su oportunidad y creó una curva en el Wing Road para regresar hacia el otro Eclipse Driver.

— **¡Oscillating Breaker!**

El puño derecho de Subaru se vio envuelto en un fuerte resplandor azul que ella liberó contra su oponente, quien en su descuidó por la explosión creada por Nove había apartado la mirada. La magia salió desde su puño como una espiral de energía embistiendo al Eclipse Driver de lleno. Subaru frenó su carrera observando a otro infectado caer al suelo. Un camino amarillo apareció junto al suyo y Nove se colocó a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Subaru al ver sangre en la frente de su hermana.

—No hay problema… estos tipos son duros—respondió Nove con una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento—vamos, Gin-nee quiere que ayudemos a recuperar la formación.

Sin esperarla Nove se alejó con rapidez y Subaru la siguió más despacio. Era verdad, los oponentes eran duros. Solo derribar a dos de ellos había consumido la mitad de los cartuchos que había traído a la batalla y una buena parte de su propia fuerza. Pero atacar a cualquiera de aquellos Eclipse Drivers con lo que fuera menos que un poder total sería insuficiente. Por sobre las cabezas de ambas el combate seguía en toda su intensidad.

Muchos magos sentían que llevaban horas combatiendo debido al cansancio pero apenas tenían unos minutos enfrentándose a una fuerza inferior en número pero mucho más poderosa. Los Eclipse Drivers atacaban con furia y un poder tal que ninguno de los mangos de la TSAB podía enfrentar directamente y durante un momento pareció que los magos del frente serian arrasados por la fuerza del ataque. No obstante el enemigo se quedó corto. Superada la sorpresa inicial los soldados pudieron empezar a hacer uso de su superior entrenamiento y su trabajo en equipo para contrarrestar el poder del enemigo.

Evadiendo los disparos, escudándose en conjunto y atacando al mismo objetivo, juntos los magos recuperaron el terreno perdido con la ayuda de sus oficiales y los miembros del NR2 entre ellos. La situación del combate comenzó a cambiar para favorecer a la TSAB. Los enemigos emboscados eran apenas unos 100 contra los 200 magos. La confusa masa de la batalla comenzó a perfilarse mejor cuando los soldados pudieron recuperar algo parecido a su formación y presionar a sus enemigos con los disparos de los equipos AEC, obligando a los Eclipse Drivers a retroceder.

Los infectados, aunque poderosos y temibles, parecían carecer de un mando organizado y su retroceso era desordenado y torpe, en cuestión de minutos las otras brigadas de la TSAB llegarían y sobrepasarían aquella resistencia con facilidad. Fue en ese momento, cuando los magos habían conseguido empujar a los Eclipse Drivers a una parte un poco más ancha de la garganta, que los Hückebein hicieron su movimiento.

* * *

><p>—Espera hasta que sea el momento adecuado.<p>

Esas habían sido las órdenes de Karen. Veyron miró hacia abajo, hacia el combate. Aquellos magos sabían lo que hacían, tenía que reconocerlo. La fuerza bruta del ataque de los Eclipse Drivers se había demostrado incapaz de contener el avanza más organizado y profesional de la TSAB. Veyron escupió en dirección a los magos y levantó su Divisor del suelo. A su alrededor los otros infectados se pusieron tensos, listos para actuar. Eran unas herramientas magnificas pero no grandes conversadores así que Veyron se sentía igual que si estuviera solo. Mejor.

—Como siempre, nada sale como lo planeamos—masculló sin apartar sus ojos de la batalla—en fin… no seré yo el que se queje. Vamos allí.

Se elevó en el aire y alzó el brazo, dejándolo caer con rapidez para indicar que era la hora del segundo ataque. Los Eclipse Drivers obedecieron como un todo caótico y confuso. Saltaron hacia abajo y volaron en dirección a sus objetivos. Más que la carga de un ejército parecía la fuerza de una avalancha. Veyron se permitió sonreír. Si estas fueran las fuerzas totales el ataque de la segunda brigada de Eclipse Drivers hubiera sido el fin de la TSAB.

Los magos fueron capaces de reaccionar a la amenaza a tiempo, deteniendo su avance, pero nada más. El impacto de la nueva fuerza destrozó por completo su línea de batalla, aislando a varias unidades entre las dos fuerzas de Eclipse Drivers. Los miembros del primer ataque de inmediato se unieron a la nueva carga y comenzaron a recuperar el terreno. Varios magos cayeron, precipitándose contra las rocas de abajo, en medio de fuertes explosiones y humo. Las fuerzas de la TSAB se tambalearon y, por un instante, su aniquilación fue casi segura.

Veyron no se sorprendió, mientras seguía observando desde su posición en lo alto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Desde el otro extremo del cañón una nueva nube de magos apareció entre las paredes de piedra. Aquello debía ser el grueso de sus fuerzas, ya que su número superaba incluso al de las unidades que ya estaban en combate. Los magos que ya estaban en la contienda recuperaron los ánimos y fueron capaces de sostener el empuje brutal de los infectados el tiempo suficiente para que la nueva brigada los alcanzara y revelara.

Esta vez no había ataque sorpresa o trucos que se pudieran usar. Los magos y los Eclipse Drives simplemente cargaron los unos contra los otros, las explosiones mágicas y los proyectiles de ambos bandos hacían que el aire vibrara y zumbara por todo el campo de batalla. A pesar del apoyo de la nueva fuerza de magos estos no pudieron recuperar el empuje que mantenían desde antes. Los Eclipse Drivers, incluso ampliamente superados en número, mantuvieron su posición y el combate se intensificó. Varias figuras más se precipitaron a tierra mientras ambas fuerzas intentaban hacer retroceder a la otra.

Veyron seguía contemplando el espectáculo a sus pies con aparente indiferencia. Aunque la estrategia no era lo suyo tenía que admitir que aquella era una batalla perdida para su bando. Sencillamente no podían ganar con fuerza bruta. Había que ser más astuto. Lo curioso es que estaba imitando a alguien a quien odiaba. Veyron levantó su Divisor, apoyando parte del peso en su antebrazo izquierdo para ayudarle a apuntar. A pesar de la distancia pudo reconocer su blanco con facilidad. El mago daba órdenes, rodeado de otros dos en todo momento. Veyron apretó el gatillo y abrió fuego desde el cielo sin dudarlo.

— **¡Flechette Shell!**

Los proyectiles salieron desde su dispositivo y llovieron sobre el oficial y sus subordinados. El mago ni siquiera pudo intentar defenderse y su cuerpo fue atravesado en varias partes. Veyron no dudo que el tipo estaba muerto incluso antes de que la magia que le mantenía en el aire fallara. Satisfecho con el resultado movió su vista para buscar otro blanco. Una desventaja de estar tan organizado era lo obvio que se volvía para quien mirara desde fuera. Disparar para eliminar los soldados uno a uno era una tontería, pero si eliminabas a los oficiales, la estrategia entera se desmoronaba.

Atacar desde lejos. Una lección que había recibido del maldito Punisher. Veyron era práctico, aunque odiaba a ese hombre utilizaría sus mismas tácticas si estas le podían dar una ventaja. Encontró a un segundo oficial y volvió a abrir fuego contra este, derribándolo también. Pudo eliminar a otros dos más antes de que algo más llamara su atención. Entre la multitud de explosiones y personas, ellas resaltaban demasiado. Apuntó y esperó. De repente el caminó mágico de color dorado surgió de entre una de las nubes de humo y Veyron no tuvo más que apretar el gatillo.

—** ¡Piercing Shell!**

Un círculo mágico muy peculiar se formó a los pies de Veyron y de la punta del Divisor salió un único proyectil mágico de color plateado. La fuerza del ataque hizo que Veyron sintiera el aire casi golpearle mientras el proyectil seguía una ruta imparable hacia su objetivo. En el mismo instante que la pelirroja en el traje azul surgía de entre el humo en el camino dorado, el ataque de Veyron hizo blanco en ella.

El poder del ataque destrozó el camino de luz dorada y la chicha se precipitó a tierra sin siquiera poder intentar averiguar quién le había disparado. Veyron no bajo el Divisor y siguió apuntando hacia la pelirroja. No fue decepcionado y un nuevo camino apareció en el aire, atajándola en su caída. Está vez era la otra, la del camino color purpura. Veyron disparó nuevamente, sin siquiera esperar a confirmar por donde vendría la chica.

Apareció por la izquierda pero, a diferencia de la primera, no la tomó por sorpresa. Veyron pudo apreciar pese a la distancia como la otra maga colocaba un escudo frente a si misma mientras cubría a la primera con su cuerpo. El Piercing Shell se estrelló contra el escudo, destrozándolo y derribando a ambas magas del cielo.

—Si no puedes volar, combatir en el aire es una locura—rió Veyron, vio un nuevo camino de color azul claro dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar y volvió a apuntar con el Divisor. La estupidez de algunas personas nunca dejaría de maravillarlo, pensó mientras alaba el gatillo y disparaba otra bala plateada a la maga de la chaqueta blanca y los patines.

* * *

><p>Vita salió disparada detrás de Subaru en cuanto vio lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por suerte para ella Subaru se adelanto demasiado y pudo ver lo que se le venía antes de que ocurriera. Un disparo descendía desde lo alto hacia la joven Nakajima quien, en su prisa por alcanzar a sus hermanas, ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que le rodeaba. Vita apretó su agarre sobre el War Hammer y un aura rojiza envolvió su cuerpo cuando liberó una nueva descarga de magia para acelerarse en el aire. Recorrió la distancia que la separaba de Subaru en una fracción de segundo y movió el martillo hacia el proyectil blanco. El golpe sacudió el War Hammer en sus manos y la explosión no le quemó el rostro gracias a la barrera que puso entre ella y el martillo.<p>

— ¿Teniente Vita? Yo…—Subaru se había detenido y parecía dispuesta a regresar.

—Olvídalo, ve a ver a esas dos y presta más atención—interrumpió Vita, cortante—Estamos en una batalla no en un día de campo ¡Retírate!

—Pero…—Subaru parecía insegura.

—Es una orden, vete antes de que consigas que nos maten a las dos—dijo Vita perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba— ¡Largo de aquí!

— ¡Sí teniente!

Finalmente Subaru dio media vuelta y se alejó en el Wing Road. Vita sacudió la cabeza ¿Cómo podía aguantar a gente así? Aquello sería culpa de Nanoha. Solo ella sería capaz de entrenar un estudiante que perdiera de vista el objetivo en medio de una batalla. Claro que comparado con algunas cosas que había visto esto no era más que una escaramuza. Vita volvió la vista hacia el lugar de donde había venido el disparo. Por encima del caos de la batalla alguien había atacado a Subaru y sus hermanas, así que el cabrón lo intentaría de nuevo.

Como si el solo pensamiento lo hubiera llamado una salva de disparos similares al que había desviado descendieron hacia ella por sobre el nivel de la batalla. Vita se permitió una sonrisa mientras levantaba el War Hammer y emprendía el vuelo hacia el lugar desde donde habían llegado los disparos. Los dos primeros tiros fallaron el blanco por varios metros, el tercero y el cuarto Vita los desvió con dos fuertes golpes del martillo sin dejar de avanzar hacia el otro lado del combate. No le prestó atención a los demás magos o Eclipse Drivers, aquel francotirador se había metido en sus nervios. Atravesó el campo de batalla como un bólido rojo y subió hacia las simas rocosas que se perfilaban contra el cielo.

—Sorprendente, pequeña caballero, sabes moverte bastante bien—aquella voz arrogante le llegó desde atrás por lo que Vita se paró en seco y se dio vuelta para encarar al dueño de la misma.

—Tenías que ser tú…—masculló la guerrera del martillo.

—Teníamos un asunto pendiente. Esta vez ese perro sarnoso no se va a meter entre nosotros—la sonrisa arrogante y el porte petulante del Hückebein parecían no conocer límites—acabo contigo y me arreglo con esas chicas luego.

Vita apretó los dientes y abanicó con el martillo hacia el arrogante Eclipse Driver mientras este aun hablaba. El ataque lo tomó desprevenido pero aun así se las arregló para esquivarlo y levantar el Divisor para disparar. Vita aprovechó el propio impulso del primer golpe y casi que se balanceó, usando el War Hammer como contrapeso, para dar un giro y volver a atacar. El hombre bloqueo el segundo golpe con su arma, pero la fuerza del impacto lo alejo de Vita quien se lanzó tras él de inmediato. El Hückebein se recuperó en su caída y levantó una garra metálica en su mano izquierda liberando una cascada de llamas hacia la caballero de rojo.

— **¡Tödlichschlag!**

De la punta del martillo surgió una luz roja cuando el mana alcanza la cabeza y Vita golpeó las llamas, usando su poder para crear una honda que disperso el fuego a su alrededor. El hombre había aprovechado el respiro y disparó una salva de proyectiles hacia Vita quien conjuró un escudo triangular frente a si misma. Los proyectiles estallaron contra la barrera envolviéndolo todo en humo. Vita retrocedió por puro instinto y de entre el humo surgió el filo de la hoja del Divisor que paso a centímetros de su rostro en un arco. Ella movió el martillo y atacó a ciegas entre el humo. El ataque dio en el aire y Vita aprovechó para impulsarse hacia adelante y dejar la nube de humo mientras un triangulo Belka aparecía a sus pies. Casi de inmediato cuando salió el Hückebein también ella lo hacía y ambos se atacaron al mismo tiempo.

— **¡Birdshot Shell!**

— **¡Schwalbefliegen!**

Unas 5 esferas metálicas aparecieron frente a Vita y ésta las golpeo con el War Hammer mientras una especie de ataque más disperso surgía desde el Divisor de su oponente. Los dos ataques se cancelaron mutuamente con una fuerte explosión y Vita no se quedó para ver como el humo la envolvía de nuevo. Descendió para colocarse por debajo pero su enemigo tuvo la misma idea y ambos se dirigieron hacia el otro. Vita agitó su martillo, usando la cabeza del mismo como una ayuda para maniobrar en el aire y atacar. El martillo y la cuchilla del arma chocaron en dos ocasiones con bastante fuerza antes de que sus dueños retrocedieran un poco para reevaluar sus opciones. Debajo de ellos la batalla seguía cruenta y sin ningún ganador claro.

—Nada mal, caballero—escupió el Hückebein—por cierto, no llegué a captar el nombre. Veyron Hückebein.

—Vita—replicó la guerrera de rojo.

Veyron no dijo nada pero sonrió de una manera muy particular y atacó, arrojándose contra Vita en un parpadeo. Ella lo bloqueó con el War Hammer y se vio forzada a retroceder ante su empuje. Rompió el contacto entre ambos y se alejó de un salto hacia arriba dejando caer una columna de plasma sobre Veyron quien la esquivó con facilidad y respondió con varios disparos de su Divisor.

"El balance de esta cosa es horrible" pensó Vita mientras movía el War Hammer. A diferencia de Graf Eisen el equipo AEC no estaba hecho a medida. Era más pesado, lento y torpe. El tamaño de la cabeza del martillo era casi tan grande como Vita misma y el arma presentaba un fuerte golpe pero le costaba controlar la oscilación y eso la obligaba a realizar más movimientos bruscos para mover el martillo hacia donde quería. Por eso intentaba mantener las distancias.

Vita esquivó una nueva salva de proyectiles de Veyron y se alejó en dirección al combate, ingresando a la zona de batalla con el Eclipse Driver pisándole los talones. El caos en medio del combate la forzó a prestar atención debido a los cientos de ataques desviados que surcaban el aire en todas direcciones. A pesar de ello Veyron no se le quitó de encima ni un momento. Los dos revolotearon por varios minutos, intercambiando varios golpes. Vita alcanzó a Veyron en tres ocasiones distintas, pero las heridas le sanaron casi al instante mientras que ella recibió dos cortes: uno en la mejilla en un momento que él se había acercado demasiado y otro en el brazo, donde la sangre se confundía con el color de su Barrier Jacket.

Pero no había un respiro para nadie. Veyron volvió a atacar, implacable. El Eclipse Driver parecía tener una reserva ilimitada de fuerza. Atacaba por cada agujero que veía, presionando todos los puntos de la defensa de Vita. Aquello era un asalto en toda regla. Aunque sentía que podía seguir Vita sabía claramente que estaba intentando mantener el ritmo y en una pelea larga Veyron tenía las de ganar. Había que terminarlo con un golpe rápido y fulminante.

Claro que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Vita relajó los dedos sobre el War Hammer. Estaba bien, podía hacerlo. Aquella era la última batalla. Lo único era que los Hückebein y sus marionetas luchaban con la fuerza de la desesperación. Levantó nuevamente el martillo y por casualidad su vista se dirigió hacia el resto del combate mientras preparaba su nuevo ataque. De inmediato captó algo que no estaba bien en la retaguardia por lo que se freno, dejando que Veyron le arrojara otra cascada de llamas, pero Vita lo esquivó y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia la retaguardia. Lo que había visto era verdad y aquello solo podía significar una cosa: problemas. "Parece que al final los hemos subestimado" pensó Vita.

* * *

><p>—Envíen ayuda al escuadrón del capitán Guiller, no dejen que ellos pasen la línea de defensa—ordenó Hayate mirando las pantallas frente a su rostro y a su alrededor—Dos lograron atravesar, Unidades 05 y 06 ocúpense del enemigo. Que el pelotón de rescate se prepare para asegurarlos.<p>

No había terminado de decir aquello cuando otra cosa llamó su atención y tuvo que concentrarse en eso. Hayate tenía una media docena de pantallas que le mostraban varios puntos clave y recibía varios informes que debía aceptar, procesar y responder según el caso. Aunque en una escala relativamente menor a la batalla que había tenido que dirigir contra la Cuna, esto era mucho más crudo y la acción nunca estaba demasiado lejos. Alguno que otro disparo perdido caía cerca y en tres ocasiones algunos enemigos habían intentado alcanzarla pero los habían interceptado a tiempo.

Hayate había establecido su puesto de mando en la retaguardia, desde donde dirigía a las tropas en el frente y mantenía un refugio para los heridos y prisioneros, antes de evacuarlos hacia el Wolfram con la ayuda de la magia de Zafira y Yunno. Además había retenido en reserva a 50 magos y a los 10 nuevos Raptores que habían llegado en el último minuto junto con las armas AEC.

Aquellos Raptores no se diferenciaban de las unidades que Hayate ya había observado. No obstante había decidido tenerlos cerca para que ayudaran en la defensa. Por un segundo la comandante miró a su lado y notó que Nanoha seguía en la misma posición donde se habían detenido, mirando la batalla fijamente y con un puño cerrado tan fuerte sobre el Strike Cannon que tenía la mano tan blanca como su Barrier Jacket. Nanoha pareció darse cuenta y giró la cabeza, mirando a la castaña de manera muy elocuente y luego girando los ojos hacia la batalla. Hayate reconoció el pequeño gesto de rebeldía pero negó con la cabeza levemente y Nanoha apartó la mirada sin decir palabra.

Hayate regresó a su trabajo. Entendía los sentimientos de su amiga, pero tenía que aferrarse al plan. Era necesario que fueran los Hückebein quienes hicieran el primer movimiento. Nanoha tenía que estar verdaderamente impaciente si se permitía un acto que casi podía ser considerado insubordinación. Hayate también estaba impaciente, pero no podía ceder a sus emociones por mucho que quisiera. Nada bueno saldría de aquello.

La batalla seguía su curso. La caída de dos de las asaltantes frontales y algunos oficiales había hecho que el empuje de las fuerzas de la TSAB se perdiera y los Eclipse Drivers comenzaron a recuperar terreno lentamente. No obstante Vita había localizado a uno de los Hückebein y lo enfrentaba en ese momento por lo que Hayate había enviado algunos sustitutos desde la retaguardia para asumir el mando de las unidades. Aquello estaba dando resultado y aunque el enemigo era poderoso y resistente, solo duraría unos minutos más antes de que su línea se desmoronara y tuvieran que recurrir a lo que sea que tuvieran en reserva.

—Envíen otros dos pelotones al frente, no dejen que se recuperen—Hayate miró hacia otra de sus pantallas—que el escuadrón 1347 use fuego de cobertura y que los demás avancen. No permitan que se escurran entre las líneas, que haya una clara diferencia entre los grupos.

Los magos iniciaron lo que sería un último avance para quebrar la línea enemiga. Hayate sabía que aquello provocaría una respuesta o bien les daría la victoria. Concentró toda su atención en los Eclipse Drivers pero no había ninguna señal de Thoma o del resto de los Hückebein ¿Qué esperaban? No había más grupos de emboscada en las cimas, los exploradores las habían revisado desde el primer ataque sorpresa sobre la avanzadilla. No debería haber más enemigos que los que tuvieran en frente y esos pronto serian barridos. Una pantalla apareció de repente a un costado y Hayate giró la cabeza.

—_Comandante, es una trampa hay…_—empezó Griffith pero Hayate no pudo escuchar el resto.

— ¡Nos atacan!—alcanzo a gritar alguien.

Como en cámara lenta Hayate se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el cielo. Por un segundo le pareció como si cientos de fuegos artificiales estuvieran a punto de estallar en las nubes, solo que estos no ascendían si no que bajaban y no eran fuegos artificiales. No hubo tiempo de ordenar levantar los escudos o evacuar la zona. Los Hückebein se habían colocado a sus espaldas y era demasiado tarde para intentar nada. Hayate vio como los proyectiles mágicos se dirigían hacia ellos y se preparó para el golpe. Pero algo pasó antes.

Una explosión de magia iluminó todo justo cuando Nanoha despegó justo a su lado, elevándose en el aire y dejando detrás una serie de puntos luminosos como pétalos de cerezo de un rosa pálido. Hayate alzo la cabeza cuando los escudos de la Fortaleza se desplegaron por sobre la cabeza de todos y bloquearon la lluvia de proyectiles. La explosión fue tan fuerte que engulló incluso los sonidos de la batalla, iluminando el cielo con una luz más fuerte que la del sol. Hayate miró a su alrededor sintiendo un tremendo alivio al ver que la rápida acción de Nanoha había salvado a los demás, pero el alivio murió cuando detrás de la nube de humo surgieron decenas de Eclipse Drivers.

— ¡Retirada!—ordenó Hayate recuperando el aplomo y hablando por el comunicador—Las reservas cubran al pelotón médico y el de recuperación, lleven a los heridos y prisioneros a un lugar seguro ¡Tenemos que reagruparnos! Las Unidades Raptor que contengan al enemigo.

Aquél ataque no debería haber ocurrido, pensaba Hayate y lo mismo le debía estar pasando por la cabeza a los demás porque tardaron un poco en recuperarse de la impresión y comenzar a obedecer. Solo los Raptores y Nanoha fueron capaces de reaccionar con la misma decisión y aplomo que de costumbre. Nanoha se había enfrentado a los recién llegados sin dudarlo dos segundos. Los Eclipse Drivers se dispersaron ante su acometida y comenzaron a rodearla mientras los disparos y las explosiones llenaban todo el aire a su alrededor cuando los Raptores se unieron al combate junto a los magos de la reserva.

—Nanoha, necesito que te retires déjales esto a los demás—ordenó Hayate—Ayuda con los heridos y prisioneros hay que reagruparse con la fuerza principal.

Normalmente Hayate hubiera intentado crear un gran hechizo teletransportador y sacar a sus fuerzas de aquella trampa pero si ella y la retaguardia desaparecían los nuevos atacantes amenazarían a la fuerza principal, que estaba comprometida por completo en el combate y no podía enviarles apoyo de inmediato. Aquello era hacer lo que el enemigo estaba buscando, pero no había mucho de donde escoger. Hayate respiro más tranquila cuando vio a Nanoha alejarse del frente y obedecer aunque supuso que no estaría muy contenta. Ya se disculparía luego.

Con la ayuda de Nanoha y los demás el transportar a los heridos y prisioneros fue relativamente simple, mientras Yunno y Zafira seguían intentando sacarlos de allí, pero el sistema de retirada y recogida se había desmoronado. Con más eficiencia que elegancia el grupo logró replegarse hasta que el sonido de la otra batalla se confundió con el suyo. Hayate seguía intentando poner orden y recuperar la iniciativa pero todo parecía haber cambiado en solo unos pocos minutos.

— ¿Cómo pudieron acercarse tanto?—preguntó Hayate en cuanto logró un enlace con el Wolfram—Nuestros sensores debieron detectarlos mientras volaban.

—_No volaban comandante, creemos que dieron un rodeo por tierra_—respondió Griffith—_no emitían señales mágicas así que los pasamos por alto._

—Registren todo nuevamente, no quiero más sorpresas—dijo Hayate— aun podemos repelerlos.

— _¡Comandante!_—una nueva pantalla se abrió junto a ella—_Ellos… el enemigo está haciendo algo. No responden como antes. Son más…_

La pantalla se cerró de golpe con un sonido de estática.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? Oficiales reporten.

—_El enemigo está usando un nuevo poder, pareciera ser que incrementa su fuerza y velocidad_—reportó un sargento—_No se comportan como hasta ahora, actúan en grupo y se dan apoyo._

"¿Todos ellos tienen Reactores? No habíamos contado con esto" pensó Hayate mientras recibía otros reportes similares.

Los Eclipse Drivers eran completamente distintos. Impulsados por el poder de su reacción ahora eran mucho más poderosos que antes y, para colmo, su manera de pelear era distinta. En lugar de atacar a ciegas y usando la fuerza bruta luchaban con disciplina y en grupos. La nueva cooperación aun así resultaba inferior a las tácticas de la TSAB pero sumado a su incremento de poder les bastó para frenar el avance de los magos y suponer una amenaza mucho mayor. Lo que minutos antes era solo una espera de la victoria se estaba transformando en una lucha por sobrevivir.

Hayate intentaba poner orden en medio del combate y movía los escuadrones y pelotones según fuera conveniente. Con el apoyo extra de los Raptores, las fuerzas de los magos aguantaron el asedio pero incluso eso era solo una pantalla. Hayate había esperado algún truco o sorpresa por parte del enemigo a pesar de sus palabras en la reunión. En una batalla rara vez uno se topaba con un oponente tan amable de hacer exactamente lo que esperas que haga pero aquello era demasiado.

— ¡Hayate-chan!—Nanoha apareció a su lado y la agarró por el brazo, abandonando por un momento cualquier formalismo.

Ella miró a su amiga a los ojos y luego de regreso al campo de batalla. Era reticente a dejar que Nanoha se uniera, pero sin Fate ni Signum ella era la única que podía darle un giro a esta situación. Claro que una vez que apareciera Thoma… entonces estarían por completo en manos del resultado de ese combate.

—Lo sé, ve. Pero ten cuidado—respondió Hayate si bien aquello le hizo tener cierto sabor a derrota en la boca.

Nanoha asintió y se alejó para unirse al combate. Hayate siguió dando órdenes, pero sus ojos subieron hacia el cielo por un momento. Arriba, más allá de las nubes el Decidido flotaba tranquilamente con un arma de destrucción masiva apuntada directo hacia ellos. Si todo salía mal siempre era posible recurrir a eso pero la sola idea era tan inconcebible para Hayate que apartó la mirada con brusquedad. No todo estaba perdido, pensó mientras a su alrededor magos y Eclipse Drives se enfrentaban con furia, aun quedaba Fate y su pequeño grupo. Si ellas tenían éxito, la victoria no era imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>Un buen lugar para dejarlo ¿No creen? Ok, lo admito, un poco escapista pero de verdad quería actualizar hace rato, solo que no ha sido posible. Cosas que ocurren. Vamos en la batalla final y prometo que los capítulos saldrán más deprisa ahora. Al menos, me tomare un mes y no dos para hacerlos. Deséenme suerte.<br>**


	18. Recovecos

**Pude actualizar antes de lo que creía posible. Como siempre no hay mucho que decir, si han leído hasta aquí creo que ya deben estar más que cansados de esperar así que veamos que tenemos hoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>XVIII – Recovecos<strong>

—**_Sonic Move!_**

El impulso mágico las proyecto hacia adelante y recorrieron la distancia del valle en un segundo. Fate aterrizó en una cornisa y soltó a las otras dos mientras Bardiche preparaba el siguiente impulso. Miró hacia atrás y no pudo menos que maravillarse por la vista de cumbres nevadas y picos tan altos que incluso desde su posición, muy por encima del nivel del valle, se elevaban hacia las nubes. Isis también parecía fascinada con la vista en tanto que Signum vigilaba, atenta por si alguien o algo se le acercaba. Fate les hizo una seña cuando Bardiche terminó con los cálculos y volvió a agarrar a sus compañeras por la cintura, impulsándolas a las tres con un nuevo hechizo.

Aquella manera de desplazarse era más lenta que volando directamente hacia su objetivo, aunque era una medida necesaria. Fate ya comenzaba a sentir cierto cansancio luego de una docena de impulsos. Normalmente el hechizo se limitaba a liberar una gran cantidad de magia para impulsarla pero ahora debía calcular el peso combinado de Signum, Isis, los dispositivos de ellas y el suyo propio además hacer los ajustes para que la magia se disipara a su alrededor como un pulso eléctrico de baja intensidad y no como una señal fuerte de magia que cualquiera podría detectar. No era un ejercicio imposible pero si complicado y más cuando había que hacer tantos cálculos a los cuales no estaba acostumbrada.

El impulso las llevo hasta una pequeña elevación al otro lado del pico y Fate volvió a soltar a sus compañeras, esta vez deteniéndose para ubicarse con el sistema de Bardiche. Cuando dejaran la nave habían dado un intencional rodeo al paso que la fuerza principal había tomado, intentando llegar a su objetivo evitando las líneas enemigas. A pesar del avance relativamente lento ellas podían moverse mucho más rápido que las tropas de la Sección Seis al no tener que preocuparse por mantener la formación.

—Ya ha empezado—dijo Signum de repente.

—Lo sé—respondió Fate—ahora es cuando cerramos la curva, solo faltan 5 kilómetros. Lo haremos en poco tiempo.

Signum asintió. Isis no dijo nada pero su mirada se giró hacia la ruta por la que habían venido. Fate rectificó su posición y preparó el siguiente impulso. A lo lejos, disimulados por la distancia, se podían apreciar los sonidos de la batalla. Sin duda los Eclipse Drivers habían acudido al encuentro de sus fuerzas como Hayate había sospechado. Fate esperaba que el resto de las predicciones de su amiga fueran igual de acertadas.

El objetivo de su pequeña misión no era otro que el de infiltrarse en la base de los Hückebein, deshabilitar las defensas y hacerse con el control de la misma de ser posible. En cualquier caso también debían asegurar a la líder de los Hückebein e incluso a Thoma si estaba en su poder conseguirlo. Con la batalla ocurriendo directamente frente a la base no habría demasiadas tropas en la misma y eso haría la misión más fácil o al menos, en el peor de los casos, posible.

Dieron otros 3 impulsos más, con ligeras correcciones de curso, antes de que la base se perfilara en la distancia. Era una estructura de lo más discreta, constituida por tres pequeñas estructuras casi como grandes rocas en una zona plana y resguardada al pie de una montaña, con lo que el lugar estaba a salvo de los vientos que podían azotar la cima. No poseía un perímetro visible, pero Fate sabía que el lugar estaba plagado de sensores y cámaras que las delatarían si intentaba acercarse sin cuidado.

—Avanzamos a pie ahora, no hablen si no es necesario y manténganse siempre en un radio de tres metros de Bardiche y yo—susurró Fate a las otras dos antes de moverse.

Iniciaron el descenso, más no hacia las pequeñas estructuras que se veían al fondo. Aquello era solo una pequeña salida de superficie, la autentica base se encontraba en la roca misma, escavada dentro y por debajo de la montaña. Los escaneos de las naves no habían sido concluyentes debido a la interferencia pero aquella era la respuesta más obvia, las pequeñas estructuras visibles no podían contener a los miembros necesarios para producir un ejército y solo formaban un fuerte resguardado, sin duda protegido por alguna medida de seguridad que no se podía apreciar a simple vista. Entrar por allí estaba fuera de cualquier discusión.

Así que Fate, Signum e Isis no se acercaron a la entrada principal y descendieron por el otro lado de la montaña. Fate procuraba mantener una referencia constante con el GPS de Bardiche mientras buscaban un lugar en concreto. Isis y Signum descendían con ella, las dos procurando solo usar el mínimo de energía para tener una caída controlada y no ser detectadas. Fate miraba en las paredes de roca, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera servirles.

—Testarossa—Signum le sujetó el hombro y señaló a un costado.

Fate miró en esa dirección y casi sonrió cuando vio lo que la guerrera Belka había notado.

—Vamos allá—dijo haciéndole un gesto a Isis.

Lo que Signum había visto era una pequeña rejilla metálica en medio de la nieve y la roca, a unos 12 metros por debajo de la posición en la que ellas se encontraban. Las tres descendieron hacia la posición y Fate se arrimó a la rejilla, colocando la mano sobre la misma. Desactivando la protección térmica de su Barrier Jacket Fate pudo sentir el aire cálido que provenía desde el agujero en comparación con el aire a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Isis, rompiendo el silencio pero hablando en voz baja.

—Una rejilla de ventilación. Como la base está bajo tierra tiene que "respirar" es un sistema eficiente y más económico que reciclar el aire dentro del complejo—respondió Fate mientras ponía una mano en la rejilla y conjuraba un pequeño hechizo.

—Entonces ¿Nos metemos por la ventilación?—Isis miró el pequeño agujero, por el cual apenas podría pasar un niño de 5 años.

—No, pero esto nos ayudará a saber hacia dónde hay que ir—dijo Signum. Sacó un cartucho de su bolsillo y se lo colocó a su dispositivo—Donde y cando tú digas, Testarossa.

Fate asintió mientras su magia se expandía en su mano y descendía por el túnel. Era un pequeño hechizo de rastreo, le servirá apenas para detectar cuando este alcanzara una cámara más grande, lo que sería un pasillo o una habitación y entonces Signum podría llevarlas hasta allí. Finalmente obtuvo el resultado que buscaba y se giró hacia su compañera.

—En un ángulo de 45° con respecto a nosotras, llévanos unos 25 metros hacia abajo.

— ¿Qué…?—empezó Isis pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar.

Signum la sujetó por el hombro mientras Fate la sujetaba por el otro y las tres se arrimaron cuando un triangulo mágico apareció a sus pies y el dispositivo de Signum cargo el cartucho.

—**_Whirl Swift Dash._**

Fate sintió un empujón similar al de su propio Sonic Move solo que en esta ocasión el empuje estaba fuera de su control. La fuerza del hechizo hizo que todo se desvaneciera en una intensa luz mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia abajo, atrapado en la fuerza del hechizo sin poder ver nada o hablar. La claustrofóbica experiencia se terminó antes de que se diera cuenta cuando el mundo recupero sonido, color y volvió a sentir que estaba parada sobre algo.

—Es peor de lo que pensaba… me pregunto como hace la hermana Schach para aguantarlo—comento Signum envainado a Laevatein.

—No quiero volver a hacer eso en mi vida—replicó Isis que parecía algo mareada.

Fate no respondió pero se apresuró a crear un círculo mágico a sus pies y envió un pequeño impulso eléctrico a su alrededor destinado a inutilizar o confundir cualquier cámara o sensor que pudiera estar cerca. La habitación era una especie de almacén, con varios instrumentos en cajas y otras cosas en las sombras no realmente visibles. La única fuente de luz era una pequeña lámpara automática por encima de sus cabezas. Fate se levantó ni bien terminó con su hechizo, ahora estaban adentro y tenían una misión que cumplir.

—Creo que hay algo detrás de aquella puerta—Fate apuntó con Bardiche hacia una de las paredes del almacén—vamos.

* * *

><p>—Confirmado, los Eclipse Drivers están cediendo terreno—dijo Fortis girándose hacia Karen—su vanguardia ha presentado una fuerza más formidable de lo que habíamos considerado<p>

—Es el momento para que Veyron haga lo suyo—dijo Karen como si no lo hubiera oído.

Fortis suspiró mientras sus ojos regresaban a las pantallas alrededor suyo. Gracias al enlace entre los Eclipse Drivers y la Cruz de Plata blanca de Karen era posible verlo todo desde diferentes ángulos, permitiendo un control total de la batalla sin necesidad de estar en ella. Fortis reprimió un suspiro cansado. Aquel descabellado plan seguía sin convencerle ¿Qué necesitaba para que los demás se dieran cuenta?

—_Esto… Fortis, creo que tenemos un problema_—la voz de Stella llegó a través del comunicador en la habitación.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—_Me pareció notar algo en la bodega 35 pero luego todo se quedó negro. Perdí los sensores en aquel lugar._

— ¿Intrusos?—Karen se unió a la conversación.

—_No estoy muy segura, puede ser_—respondió Stella con cierta reticencia—_No estoy acostumbrada a este sistema, podría ser un error._

—Deben ser los magos, te dije que intentarían algo así—comento Fortis—si lo deseas puedo encargarme de ello.

Karen lo miró brevemente, luego regresó la atención a sus pantallas y volvió a mirarlo una vez más.

—Confirma de que se trata y si son magos ya sabes que hacer.

Él asintió y salió de la habitación a paso rápido. El Buró se había movido como esperaba. Al parecer incluso un mago podía apreciar las obvias ventajas de una infiltración sobre un asalto frontal. Fortis dirigió sus pasos hasta la sala de control donde Stella estaría ocupándose de todos los detalles. Lo primero era reunir información, luego podría planear una estrategia y ejecutar con la mayor eficiencia posible. La puerta de la sala de control apareció ante el Hückebein y este se apresuró hacia ella, ingresando su código en el tablero de la puerta.

—Bien, Stella, veamos qué es lo que tienes—saludó Fortis dando un paso al frente.

—_Esta es el área en la cual detecte el problema_—respondió Stella sin darse vuelta o mover los labios.

Fortis se acercó a la pantalla. La imagen mostraba el diagrama de las instalaciones y una serie de datos, señalando un leve incremento en la actividad electromagnética. Demasiado pequeño para ser un cortocircuito pero aun así detectable. Fortis miró hacia lo que había cerca de la bodega. Un pasillo que conectaba con más zonas en el área y llevaba hacia los laboratorios y un ducto de ventilación que salía directamente de la propia bodega.

— ¿No notaste nada en este lugar?—inquirió Fortis señalando el ducto.

—_No, no hay nada allí. Ninguna señal de vida o mágica._

—Intenta correr un escaneo más profundo, detecta si hay algo raro en la propia estructura.

—_Dame un segundo…_—Stella se quedó callada por algunos momentos mientras procedía—_Creo que lo tengo, pareciera que algunas de las secciones del túnel están extrañamente cargadas, como si algo hubiera alterado su composición. No lo notaria si no estuviera buscando algo raro._

—Claro ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido?—murmuró Fortis. Levantó las manos y un teclado apareció frente a sus dedos.

—_ ¿Qué es?_

—Veamos, si notamos lo que está mal en esa sección de la ventilación entonces hay un pequeño rastro de partículas cargadas de manera anormal—Fortis parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con Stella pero cuando terminó sus cálculos volvió sus ojos a la pantalla—Ahora, utiliza las especificaciones que te di y has un escaneo de la zona.

—_Bueno, pero si yo ya…_—Stella se detuvo a media frase cuando la pantalla mostró los resultados. Un rastro claramente visible, débil pero constante, que salía desde la bodega y avanzaba por los pasillos— ¡_Intrusos!_

—En efecto. Usaron magia para atravesar la roca y ahora bloquean sus señales con un truco similar, pero no puedes atravesar objetos sólidos sin dejar un rastro, por pequeño que sea—Fortis entrelazó los dedos mientras miraba la señal avanzando—Estos magos están llenos de sorpresas.

— _¿Qué hacemos?_

—Lo más educado, desde luego. Tenemos que darles la bienvenida.

* * *

><p>Avanzar por el pasillo había demostrado ser más complicado de lo que habían pensado en un principio. Ni bien habían puesto un pie fuera de la bodega donde habían aterrizado Fate había tenido que pararlas en seco mientras Bardiche se ajustaba a los sensores y cámaras a su alrededor, desplegando un enmascaramiento que las cubriera a las tres. Debido a la complejidad del hechizo y a lo poco acostumbrada que estaba Fate con estas tareas, tenían que moverse muy juntas y despacio. Signum parecía llevarlo bien, pero Isis daba pequeños saltitos de cuando en cuando. La ansiedad en el grupo era bastante palpable.<p>

El lugar parecía desierto y bastante uniforme. El pasillo era una estructura de metal con varias luces en el techo y un número de puertas a ambos lados con diversos paneles y marcas en ellas. Signum supuso que sería una zona de almacenaje, como parecía sugerir la pequeña bodega que habían dejado atrás. El plan era intentar encontrar alguna terminal que pudieran usar para tener una visión global del complejo y saber hacia dónde dirigirse.

Fate marchaba al frente, Signum caminaba ligeramente detrás y a su izquierda mientras que Isis lo hacía por el otro lado. El sonido de sus pasos parecía ser lo único que había allí. A Signum no le gustaba. Demasiado fácil. De haberse encontrado con un grupo de seguridad o activado alguna defensa se hubiera sentido más tranquila pero habían avanzado bastante sin ver nada, pero con esa sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando. Signum puso una mano en la empuñadura de Laevatein.

— ¿Qué es aquello?—pregunto Isis en voz baja señalando hacia adelante.

—Parece que encontramos la salida de esta zona—aventuró Fate mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta que se alzaba en el pasillo.

Era una simple puerta que se abrió hacia afuera de un empujón sin ninguna clase de seguro electrónico. Del otro lado había una sala más amplia y mejor iluminada. Parecía ser una especie de conexión entre el resto del complejo porque había varias puertas que desembocaban en el mismo lugar. En el centro había un pequeño jardín, con algunas plantas y una fuente, iluminado por unas luces más intensas seguramente creadas para emular luz solar.

— ¿Por qué alguien podría plantas aquí?—preguntó Isis frunciendo el seño.

—Ayuda a mantener los niveles de oxigeno y elimina el dióxido de carbono—respondió Fate—es mucho más eficiente que un proceso artificial.

—A mi me parece una tontería.

—Bueno es cuestión de…

—Creo que deberíamos continuar por allí—interrumpió Signum sin alzar la voz.

Señaló hacia adelante. Algunas de las puertas tenían pequeñas indicaciones pero la que ella apuntaba quedaba directamente opuesta a la que habían usado para llegar y tenía una solo la palabra «Laboratorio» sobre la misma. Fate asintió y, para alivio de Signum, Isis no protestó mientras las tres se dirigían al lugar. Signum se sintió tensa por alguna razón. Miró a su alrededor pero nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario. Volvió a concentrar su mirada en la puerta cuando Isis reaccionó.

— ¡Cuidado!—exclamó señalando al frente.

Fate paró en seco y eso fue lo que las salvo cuando una serie de pequeñas esferas aparecieron sobre sus cabezas y un chorro de llamas cayó sobre las tres. Un escudo mágico de color dorado bloqueó el fuego y Fate rápidamente dispar varios proyectiles mágicos entre las llamas, destruyendo las pequeñas estructuras en el techo.

—Eso pone fin al sigilo—masculló Signum aferrando su dispositivo y mirando hacia todos lados.

No hubo tiempo para dar una respuesta porque más de las pequeñas esferas salieron del techo y de las paredes, abriendo fuego contra ellas con una ráfaga de disparos de energía. Signum supo que estaban calibrados para ser letales ni bien se estrellaron contra su escudo, sacudiendo la barrera con cada impacto. Más sistemas de defensa se activaron, atacándolas por tres costados y forzando a las tres a cubrirse. Fate, la que tenía mejores chances de responder, devolvió el fuego como pudo pero el ataque era demasiado brutal y apenas daba tiempo de preparar nada.

— ¡Testarossa, haz una barrera y cubre a las dos ya!—dijo Signum dando un paso al frente y desenvainado su dispositivo**— ¡Hiryū Issen!**

El escudo se deshizo cuando Signum liberoó su espada. La cadena de cuchillas quedó envuelta en su mana y, agitándose como una autentica serpiente, Laevatein se movió con rapidez, cortando en dirección de las torretas atacantes y destruyéndolas en un par de segundos, dañando toda la habitación y dejando marcas de cortes por todas partes. Signum regresó su dispositivo a su forma de espada y se giró asintiendo mentalmente al ver que Fate e Isis se habían metido dentro de la barrera dorada a tiempo.

—Eso fue… impresionante…—dijo Isis parpadeando repetidas veces.

—No hemos terminado—replicó Signum.

Al mismo tiempo que decía eso los ductos de ventilación comenzaron a bombear una especie de gas en el interior. En frente de las puertas cayeron pesadas placas de acero, sellando todas las salidas.

—Es fosgeno—dijo Isis dando un paso atrás cuando algo del gas llegó a su altura y comenzando a toser—puede… paralizar los… pulmones…

—Tenemos que salir—Fate se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta más cercana—Bardiche.

—**_Haken Form_**

La cuchilla de luz resplandeció mientras Fate cortaba en dirección a la puerta, atravesando el acero con facilidad y haciendo otros dos cortes para abrir un camino. Signum tomó a Isis por la cintura y la siguió mientras la cámara se llenaba con el gas. Las dos magas se impulsaron hacia adelante para alejarse de la puerta. Al llegar a la primera intersección una pesada compuerta de acero cayó a sus espaldas, aislándolas del gas y permitiéndoles un respiro. Signum colocó a Isis en el suelo, la joven maga se puso a toser, llevándose las manos a su garganta.

— ¿Estás bien?—Fate se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Sí… solo es… solo es molesto… se necesita más para… matar…—consiguió responder Isis entre toses.

— ¿Cómo supiste que clase de gas era?—preguntó Signum.

—Es fácil… cuando haces explosivos… tienes que saber química—Isis consiguió controlar sus toses y se puso de pie—el fosgeno no es inflamable pero puede usarse como comburente. El problema es que irrita la garganta y en altas dosis dilata los pulmones, deje de usarlo por eso mismo.

—Un gas muy problemático—Fate giró la cabeza hacia la plancha de metal que los había separado del gas—Extraño que no piensen seguir atacando ¿No crees?

—Quieren que sigamos, seguro que nos prepararon algo más adelante—respondió Signum—Podríamos usar el otro cartucho y…

— ¡No!—salto Isis—Ya llegamos hasta aquí, no podemos irnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero ten el cartucho libre por si lo necesitamos—asintió Fate, deshaciendo la guadaña de luz de Bardiche.

Signum reprimió un suspiro pero asintió. Su ama le había encomendado la seguridad de dos cabezonas. Esperaba que Vita y Shamal la tuvieran más fácil con Nanoha y Hayate. Claro que era mucho pedir que ninguna de ellas hiciera algo que no preocupara a los demás. Las tres se adelantaron por el pasillo pero ni bien dieron dos pasos Signum sintió algo viniendo hacia ellas.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar la guerrera Belka desenvaino a Laevatein mientras conjuraba un escudo detrás de si misma y se daba la vuelta. No pudo ver qué pero "algo" chocó contra su barrera y la hizo pedazos, impactando también contra ella. Por suerte había puesto el filo de su espada hacia delante y lo que sea perdió gran parte de su fuerza chocando contra el dispositivo pero pudo sentir como pasaba rosándole los hombros y cortando su cuello, haciéndola sangrar.

— ¡Signum!—Fate se dio la vuelta pero antes de que ella o Isis pudieran dar un paso en su dirección otra pesada placa cayó desde el techo, separándolas.

_"¡Maldición! Signum ¿Estás bien?"_ Fate pasó a la telepatía rápidamente, dejando ver toda su preocupación.

_"Estoy bien, no seas tan preocupona Testarossa"_ respondió Signum pasándose una mano por el cuello. La herida no era grave.

_"Dame un segundo, destruiré la puerta"_

Signum dio un paso atrás. Sin embargo en lugar de ver a Fate cortar el acero, la pared se vio envuelta en una pequeña luz azul, un campo de energía. El sonido que le llegó desde el otro lado le indicó que también había aparecido allí y bloqueado a Fate. Unos pasos sonaron en el pasillo detrás de la guerrera Belka y de repente todo le quedó claro. Signum ahora sí que suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta.

_"Olvídalo Testarossa. Tú y la niña sigan adelante, yo las alcanzo en cuanto termine aquí"_

_"Pero Signum, solo necesito un…"_

_"Tenemos ordenes y no pienso escuchar las quejas de la chicha de los explosivos si nos retrasamos más. Tengo algo que hacer aquí, termino con esto y las alcanzo"_

Hubo una pequeña pausa pero la respuesta llego finalmente.

_"Está bien, pero más te vale tener cuidado Signum"_

_"Lo mismo digo, Testarossa"_

Con eso cerró la comunicación mental. Su oponente, como había supuesto, no hizo ningún ademán por tomar ventaja de la situación. Signum había estado esperando aquello desde que se infiltraran en la base.

— ¿Terminaste de hablar con tus amiguitas, servidora publica?—inquirió Cypha con una sonrisa lobuna, levantando sus dos espadas—Espero que estés lista para terminar nuestro duelo pendiente.

* * *

><p>Fate apretó los dientes cuando Signum terminó de hablar. Miró la barrera delante de si. Un campo de contención protegiendo una puerta de acero, quizá podría atravesarla con el Zamber o incluso intentar sobrecargar los circuitos y forzarla pero no había ninguna garantía. Además no sería una buena idea usar su electricidad rodeada de tanto metal, podría lastimar a Isis o incluso a Signum.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Isis mirándola confusa—Tenemos que derribar esa cosa.

—No, no tenemos tiempo—respondió Fate girándose y dándole la espalda—hay que seguir.

— ¡¿Qué?! No podemos dejar a la capitana allí.

—Ella escogió quedarse, luego nos alcanzara—Fate comenzó a caminar—si es Signum no habrá ningún problema.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?—Isis la siguió todavía sin acabar de creérselo.

—No lo estoy—reconoció Fate sin girarse—pero tengo que creer que ella estará bien. No nos queda más remedio que confiar en ella y seguir. Tú lo dijiste ¿No? Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí.

Isis bajó la cabeza y no añadió más mientras corrían por el pasillo. Fate tuvo que aflojar el agarre que tenia sobre Bardiche cuando comenzaron a dolerle los dedos. Dejar a alguien atrás no le gustaba nada pero Signum tenía razón, no podían retrasarse más. Estaba comenzando a odiar este plan.

El pasillo las llevó a una bifurcación y tomaron el camino de la derecha, que las condujó a una serie de elevadores. Fate intentó con uno, pero el aparato estaba fuera de línea. Isis probó otro con idénticos resultados. Al parecer los Hückebein querían mantenerlas donde sea que estuvieran. Fate cortó en dos la puerta de uno de los elevadores y pudieron descender a través del túnel. En ningún momento se activó alguna trampa o defensa y pudieron descender unos 5 niveles sin problemas antes de topar con el fondo. Atravesaron la puerta y ni bien dieron un paso fuera del túnel se escuchó un enorme estruendo justo detrás, como si algo estuviera cayendo a toda velocidad. El impacto fue tremendo y llenó todo el pasillo de polvo.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?!—exclamó Isis cuando el polvo comenzó a despejarse.

Las puertas del túnel estaban obstruidas por una gran cantidad de escombros y pedazos de metal retorcido, obstruyéndolo por completo. Debido al daño que podía apreciarse en las otras puertas Fate supuso que lo mismo abría pasado en todos los túneles de servicio en aquella planta.

—Nos han bloqueado el regreso—respondió Fate—deben estar planeando algo, mantén los ojos abiertos.

Isis asintió y las dos se alejaron de los restos del ascensor. No tuvieron que andar mucho antes de llegar a un nuevo tipo de intersección similar a la otra en la que las habían emboscado, pero esta vez no había ningún jardín en el centro. Fate comenzó a leer las indicaciones cuando las luces de la sala se apagaron de golpe y pesadas planchas de acero bloquearon las salidas. Ambas magas se pusieron en alerta pero la iluminación regresó parcialmente, marcándoles una especie de camino iluminado hacia una de las puertas, que se abrió justo delante de sus ojos, revelando otro pasillo iluminado.

Fate le hizo una seña a Isis y ambas se encaminaron hacia allí. Claramente las estaban dirigiendo hacia una trampa pero no había mucho de donde escoger. Las luces siguieron marcándoles el camino por otras dos intercepciones hasta que se toparon con una nueva puerta con la señal: «Sala de pruebas» escrita sobre la misma.

— ¿Qué es lo que están pensando?—masculló Isis—si quieren pelear que lo hagan.

—Seguro que buscan ponernos en un lugar del cual no podamos escapar. No te separes de mí—respondió Fate dando un paso al frente. La puerta se activó y se abrió para dejarlas pasar.

La oscuridad se volvió total cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Fate no podía ver nada y de hecho le tomo un par de segundos el darse cuenta de que ya no estaba caminando sobre acero si no sobre tierra suelta. Se agachó para examinar el suelo pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo las luces se encendieron, permitiéndole ver el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Era una especie de campo de entrenamiento, similar al que habían tenido en Long Arch solo que bajo tierra. El lugar era una enorme habitación con una especie de domo sobre sus cabezas y una vasta sección limpia de cualquier clase de objetos menos la tierra en el suelo. Debajo de la tierra Fate pudo apreciar las estructuras eléctricas del generador de imágenes holográficas, sin duda pensado para que aquel lugar reprodujera cualquier clase de ambiente. A los extremos se podían apreciar las gruesas paredes metálicas y justo al otro lado de donde se encontraban se veía lo que parecía ser una sala de control.

—Increíble…—Isis se quedó mirando aquel lugar con los ojos abiertos— ¿Cómo lograron hacer todo esto dentro de la montaña?

—Fue muy difícil, jovencita—respondió una voz antes de que Fate pudiera decir nada—solo excavar este lugar llevo 6 meses.

Bardiche emitió un resplandor dorado y varias esferas mágicas aparecieron alrededor de Fate mientras ella apuntaba con su dispositivo al recién llegado. Isis se colocó a su lado y se puso en guardia. El hombre no pareció sorprendido y continuó un avance tranquilo, casi descuidado, hacia ellas. Vestía una larga túnica negra con una capa corta sobre los hombros que le llegaba hasta la mitad del pecho y la espalda. Tenía el cabello largo y de un color verde oscuro y apagado y unos ojos negros con un brillo burlón que a Fate no le gustó nada.

No parecía estar armado y no emitía ninguna clase de amenaza en su modo de andar o sus gestos. Fate tampoco podía percibir ninguna clase de energía emanando de él. Parecía muy tranquilo mientras caminaba hacia ellas a pesar de tener unos 20 proyectiles mágicos apuntándole directamente.

—Alto—ordenó Fate y para su sorpresa el hombre obedeció deteniéndose a unos 10 metros de ellas—Ya que esta aquí supongo que es un miembro de la familia Hückebein ¿Me equivoco?

—En lo absoluto, mi nombre es Fortis Hückebein—el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza que las otras dos no respondieron—supongo que usted es la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, he oído mucho sobre sus casos. Y nuestra otra invitada… ah sí, Isis Egret, si no me equivoco. Thoma-kun me contó sobre ti así que me tome la libertad de investigar al respecto.

Isis se puso tensa cuando escuchó el nombre de Thoma. Fate la volvió a ver y negó brevemente con la cabeza. La joven maga apretó los dientes, visiblemente enfadada, pero se contuvo.

—Si no tiene ninguna intención hostil entonces puede rendirse y ser puesto bajo custodia—dijo Fate dando un paso al frente—si coopera para detener al resto de los Hückebein será tenido en cuenta al momento de su juicio.

—Típico de un agente de la ley, esa mentalidad tan estrecha—Fortis sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando en un tono condescendiente—me temo que esos términos son muy malos para mí. Aunque si lo desea puedo ofrecerle un trato mejor. Si la TSAB retira a los magos y las naves de este planeta yo puedo garantizar la devolución de Thoma-kun, a cambio solo pediría tiempo para retirarnos en paz.

—No puedo acceder a eso, solo una rendición sin condiciones—replicó Fate.

—Vamos, Enforcer Harlaown, estoy siendo muy generoso—dijo Fortis sonriendo—con Thoma-kun de su lado podrían acceder al Factor Cero del Eclipse y hasta crear una cura. No habría ninguna razón para proseguir con esto. La Corporación Vandin está destruida, nosotros nos perderíamos para no ser vistos y el Eclipse deja de ser una amenaza.

— ¿Por qué abríamos de acceder a eso?

—Es lo mejor para todos. Al final ¿Qué se ha perdido? Solo unas cuantas villas en mundos no administrados. Siempre hemos mantenido nuestras actividades fuera de los mundos de la TSAB. Es cierto que Vandin tenía planes para ustedes pero ellos ya no están. Creo que no hay necesidad de luchar por tan poca cosa como…

El hombre se cortó en seco cuando uno de los proyectiles mágicos le pasó rozando la cabeza.

—Después de todas la vidas que han tomado y todo el daño que han hecho—dijo Fate despacio, reprimiendo la rabia que crecía en su interior— ¿Cree que simplemente vamos a ignorar sus crímenes? Los Hückebein tienen que responder por todo lo que han hecho en nombre de esta investigación enfermiza. Ahora le repito, ríndase sin condiciones o me veré forzada a derribarle por la fuerza.

—Y yo que esperaba tener una conversación civilizada—suspiró Fortis frotándose los ojos—estoy muy decepcionado Enforcer. Pero si es la fuerza el único vocabulario que domina que así sea. Yo también puedo hablar ese primitivo lenguaje.

Fortis metió una mano en su bolsillo pero Fate actuó primero disparando las balas mágicas hacia él. La explosión lo envolvió en una nube de polvo pero antes de que Fate o Isis pudieran dar un paso se activaron las otras defensas. Una trampa se abrió a sus pies y ambas magas despegaron para evitar caer al suelo, elevándose en el aire mientras otras armas automáticas aparecían en diversas partes y abrían fuego contra ellas.

—**_Defenser!_**

La barrera dorada de Bardiche se activó a tiempo rodeando tanto a Fate como a Isis, protegiéndolas de los ataques desde tierra. Fate apuntó con la mirada hacia abajo y contó unas 5 torretas automáticas. Bardiche cargó dos cartuchos y lanzó el hechizo justo cuando la segunda ráfaga hacia caer la barrera.

— **¡Plasma Lancer!**—5 flechas mágicas fueron disparadas hacia abajo encontrando todas un blanco y destruyendo las armas automáticas. Fate se giró hacia Isis— ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… ah… sí…—alcanzó a responder la joven todavía tratando de poner en orden lo que había pasado— ¿El tipo aquel estará muerto?

—Lo dudo, pensaba incapacitarlo pero no creo que sea tan fácil—respondió Fate.

Por respuesta otras armas se activaron desde el suelo y las paredes. Desde tres direcciones las defensas del campo dispararon una ráfaga de cohetes hacia ellas. Fate e Isis maniobraron para salirse del camino pero los cohetes siguieron su movimiento, uniéndose a una nueva ráfaga y amenazando con rodearlas por todas partes. Fate apretó los dientes y sujetó a Isis por la cintura usando su magia para impulsarlas a ambas a mayor velocidad, provocando que varios de los misiles chocaran en el aire y creado una fuerte explosión que las sacudió a ambas.

— ¡Vienen más!

Fate giró la cabeza hacia donde señalaba Isis. Más misiles atravesaron la nube de humo creada por los otros y una nueva ráfaga fue disparada desde tierra. Fate levantó a Bardiche pero antes de que pudiera lanzar un nuevo hechizo Isis se le adelantó.

— **¡White Perfume No.7 Mystic Flight!**—entonó la joven mientras levantaba el brazo derecho.

Pequeñas formas blancas aparecieron a su alrededor un instante antes de que los misiles las alcanzaran y perdieran todos el blanco, pasando inofensivamente a su alrededor y estrellándose aleatoriamente en el aire o en tierra sin siquiera acercarse. Fate miró a Isis, sorprendida.

— ¿Qué has…?—preguntó Fate.

—Una simple confusión, eso es todo—dijo Isis con una media sonrisa alzando un dedo frente a su rostro. Fue entonces cuando Fate notó que lo que había tomado por pequeñas hojas blancas eran mariposas, hechas de lo que parecía ser agua—los perfumes blancos son pare defenderse, los perfumes negros para atacar.

Antes de que Fate pudiera añadir algo más se escucharon unos aplausos desde el suelo. Ambas bajaron la vista. Fortis Hückebein estaba de pie en una pequeña formación rocosa, aparentemente ileso, y mirándolas con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro.

—Muy impresionante, una demostración de estrategia y pensamiento rápido—dijo el hombre dejando de aplaudir—parece ser que he subestimado un poco la capacidad de acción de nuestra joven invitada. Asumí que usted seria la mayor amenaza, Enforcer Harlaown. Un error que espero enmendar muy pronto. Thoma-kun nunca me comentó que fuera tan hábil, señorita Egret.

— ¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima grandísimo…!—Isis se zafó de Fate y poco faltó para que se abalanzara sobre el Hückebein.

—No dejes que te provoque, eso es lo que quiere—Fate la sujetó por el hombro.

—Si ya han terminado de hablar creo que es momento de seguir con nuestro pequeño asunto—dijo Fortis—ya que han insistido en hacer las cosas de esta forma…

Él hombre sacudió la cabeza. Fate tuvo un mal presentimiento desde el inicio y se preparó para atacar al hombre directamente pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo apareció justo detrás de Isis, preveniente de la pared a su espalda. Fate intentó alcanzar a la joven para sacarla del camino pero ni bien se había empezado a mover en esa dirección el objeto la alcanzó. Fate solo pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Isis antes de que fuera engullida por una especie de estructura metálica que se expandió y la envolvió por completo antes de llevársela y caer rodando al suelo dando tumbos.

— ¡Isis!—Fate se apresuró a seguirla, olvidándose por completo de Fortis y tratando de contactar con la joven mediante telepatía pero sin obtener respuesta. Llegar hasta abajo le tomó solo un segundo pero su mente estaba a mil por hora pensando si era que el golpe había dejado a la joven inconsciente o peor.

Lo que había atrapado a Isis era una capsula de contención usada para capturar animales salvajes, reconoció Fate. Eran estructuras metálicas hechas de manera que pudieran lanzarse como redes y luego asumir una forma solida como jaulas esféricas. La propia capa exterior impedía ver lo que había adentro por lo que Fate activó la cuchilla de Bardiche pero una trampa se activó debajo de la esfera y esta desapareció de la vista antes de que Fate pudiera llegar a ella. Fate prácticamente se estrelló contra el suelo en un impacto dorado.

— ¡No! ¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste?!—la Enforcer se giró hacia Fortis.

El Hückebein avanzaba a paso tranquilo, como si aquello no fuera con él.

—No ha sido cosa mía. Le pedí un favor a uno de mis aliados, creo que ella ha respondido con su acostumbrada diligencia—dijo él simplemente—pero en cualquier caso creo que la señorita Egret estará bien. Es una amiga de Thoma-kun y nosotros sabemos tratar bien a nuestros amigos.

Fortis soltó una pequeña risa que murió en su garganta cuando Fate se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo oscilar su dispositivo hacia su cuello. El impacto provocó una fuerte explosión que sacudió todo a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>Isis abrió los ojos y se encontró en una completa oscuridad. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y notaba que estaba cabeza abajo, con el cuello en un doloroso ángulo respecto al resto de su cuerpo. Intento moverse pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada en algo muy pequeño que apenas le permitía cierta libertad de movimiento. "¿Qué es esto?" pensó mientras intentaba encontrar una posición más cómoda. De repente recordó todo. La pelea con el tipo de negro, este amenazándolos, Fate-san corriendo hacia ella y luego el mundo dando tumbos sin control.<p>

—Perfy ¿Estas allí?—Isis intento ponerse de pie pero apenas atinó a quedarse sentada. Se paso una mano por el cuello.

—_Estoy funcionando correctamente_—respondió el dispositivo—_Me alegra que estés bien, estuviste inconsciente varios minutos._

—Genial, solo genial—masculló Isis examinando su prisión.

Era esférica y hecha de alguna aleación metálica. No era muy grande, apenas unos 3 metros de diámetro, calculó después de examinarla. Isis generó una pequeña luz para iluminar el interior pero solo vio unas cuantas aberturas, sin duda para dejar entrar aire, y nada más. Aquello era preocupante. Intentó contactar por telepatía pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por lo que desistió. Isis suspiró y se puso a repasar sus opciones.

Lo principal era salir de allí, obviamente. No podía hablar con el exterior y quedarse sentada hasta que algo pasara no era su estilo. Podía intentar destruir su celda pero si no lo hacía bien podría incinerarse a si misma en el proceso. Claro que si aquella celda tuviera alguna clase de circuito podría intentar sabotearlo. Lo cual podría o bien abrirla o bien solo garantizar de que nadie pudiera abrirla luego…

— ¡Ahhgrr! Es muy complicado—exclamó Isis revolviéndose el pelo—Debería bastar si hacemos volar esta cosa ¿No?

—_Yo diría que sí, pero ten cuidado._

—Siempre tengo cuidado.

Perfy no respondió e Isis puso manos a la obra. Golpeó los bordes de la jaula hasta que detectó el que le parecía más hueco, justo bajo sus pies. Preparó la mescla y apuntó con el brazo izquierdo hacia abajo mientras ponía el derecho ante su rostro. No sería una de sus técnicas habituales, pero debería bastar para destruir aquellas paredes. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—**Black Perfume No.1: Star Bomb**

El ataque fue más crudo que los otros que solía usar. Una liberación del químico negro del perfume en un chorro denso y continuo para luego encenderlo en una poderosa explosión. Isis sintió el calor de las llamas cuando su ataque afectó todo a su alrededor y se apresuró a reaccionar con el otro perfume en el brazo derecho. La fuerza de la explosión sacudió la jaula y finalmente hizo que el piso de esta cediera liberando una cascada de humo y llamas hacia abajo.

Isis salió en medio de aquel desastre tosiendo sin control pero con una sonrisa satisfecha. Sus Barrier Jacket parecía haberse quemado en varios lugares y sentía que también había faltado bien poco para cocinarse entera pero aparte de algunas quemaduras menores seguía entera y era libre. Se alejó del humo y miró a su alrededor. El lugar en el que se encontraba parecía estar justo debajo de la cámara donde ella y Fate-san se habían enfrentado al tipo de pelo verde.

Era una especie de sección con elevadores y montacargas además de toda una selva de cables y sistemas para hacer funcionar las estructuras arriba. Isis dio unos pasos y miró hacia arriba pero no pudo ver ninguna abertura en aquel lugar por lo que dirigió la mirada hacia abajo. Ni bien lo hizo una de las puertas a un costado de la sala se abrió, invitándola a pasar.

—A esta gente si que le gusta mostrarte el camino…—murmuró la joven frunciendo el ceño.

No tenía mucho de donde escoger. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente o donde estaban Fate-san o la capitana Signum. Intentó hacer alguna clase de contacto mental pero no obtuvo respuesta. Apretando los puños Isis corrió hacia la puerta y la cruzó. Ni bien lo hizo ésta se cerró a sus espaldas. Sin más opciones Isis siguió por el pasillo atenta a cualquier señal de peligro.

Sus pasos resonaron por el lugar vacio y la llevaron a una intercepción. No tuvo siquiera tiempo de plantearse por donde ir antes de que las luces le indicaran el camino. Suspiró y siguió por donde le habían marcado. Siguió por el pasadizo, subió unas escaleras y llegó a otro pasillo. Aquel complejo parecía igual en todas partes. Isis comenzaba a sentirse intranquila ante tanta calma ¿Qué era lo que querían lograr? Al llegar ante una nueva desviación la puerta de la derecha se abrió mientras que la de la izquierda permaneció cerrada. Isis dio dos pasos hacia la derecha pero se detuvo antes de cruzar.

— ¡Ya estoy harta!—exclamó mirando en todas direcciones— ¡Me voy a ir por donde yo quiera y no por donde me digan! ¡Perfy!

Levantó el brazo izquierdo y se preparó para volar la puerta de ese lado pero antes de que Isis pudiera pensar si quiera en que perfume utilizar una voz llamo su atención.

—Detente.

Fue una simple palabra, dicha sin ningún énfasis, pero Isis obedeció y bajo el brazo lentamente. Ella conocía aquella voz. Era cierto que apenas había compartido un par de días con el dueño de la misma pero durante ese corto periodo Isis había llegado a apreciar mucho a su dueño. Aquello era tan inesperado que Isis se giró despacio hacia la derecha justo cuando la otra persona cruzaba el umbral.

— ¿Thoma?—Isis no pudo reprimir cierta sorpresa al ver a su amigo.

Había leído los reportes que la Sección Seis había hecho sobre su último encuentro con él pero en el fondo ella siempre había estado esperando encontrarse con su amigo nuevamente. Thoma estaba de pie junto a ella, con una extraña Barrier Jacket negra y con varias marcas y tatuajes de color azul. Sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre. No obstante Isis se permitió una tímida sonrisa y dio un paso hacia él.

— ¡Thoma! Me alegro que estés…—Isis pensaba llegar hasta él pero un movimiento le detuvo. Miró hacia abajo y pudo notar la punta del Divisor de Thoma cerca de su garganta. La sonrisa de Isis vaciló mientras intentaba darle un sentido a lo que estaba mirando— ¿Qué estas…?

—No puedo permitirte proceder, si das un paso más serás neutralizada—respondió Thoma con frialdad.

Isis parpadeó varias veces e intentó hablar pero no le salía la voz.

—Tho-Thoma so yo, Isis ¿No me reconoces?—dijo cuando recuperó el dominio del habla—He estado muy preocupada por ti. También Lily y Su-chan quieren verte, vinimos hasta aquí para llevarte de vuelta. Para llevarte a casa…

La voz le falló en ese momento. Ella había visto a Thoma perder el control una vez con el Eclipse, pero incluso entonces ella podía haber asegurado que su amigo estaba allí, atrapado bajo aquella extraña enfermedad. No obstante lo que tenía delante daba la sensación de ser más una maquina que un ser humano. No había nada de la habitual calidez de Thoma en aquella figura. Isis no podía sentir nada emanando de él. Era como estar frente a un cadáver.

—Ya estoy en casa—respondió Thoma con la misma frialdad—aquellos que han traspasado deben ser destruidos.

Y levantó el brazo con el Divisor. Isis pensó en correr, en llorar, en suplicarle que volviera a la normalidad, en golpearlo, en defenderse, en esquivar y en muchas cosas mientras veía como Thoma levantaba su arma contra ella. No obstante su cuerpo no se movió, no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Isis se limitó a mirar como sonámbula mientras Thoma se preparaba para darle un golpe mortal que jamás llegó. Antes de que la hoja del Divisor se hundiera en su cuerpo Thoma se detuvo en seco, como si alguien estuviera hablándole y dio media vuelta, alejándose de Isis.

— ¡No, espera!—finalmente la mente de la joven reaccionó y trató de detener a Thoma cuando este ya se había alejado de ella.

Thoma, su amigo, la persona por la que ella había arriesgado todo e incluso roto sus propias creencias ni siquiera se dignó a girarse o darle una respuesta y la dejó sola en aquel complejo con una mano extendida al frente y la boca abierta para llamarlo nuevamente. Isis cerró el puño y sus piernas le fallaron en ese momento, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Todo lo que le había dicho a Lily, todas la veces que había insistido en que ella quería ayudar y lo que había tenido que hacer para llegar hasta allí no habían sido más que palabras y acciones vacías. Isis sintió la derrota, el dolor y la vergüenza mezclándose en su interior mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había pasado. Thoma se había presentado delante de ella ¿Y qué había hecho? Nada. No había podido hacer nada. De no ser por cualquier otra casualidad que había intervenido estaría muerta. Todo lo que se había prometido a si misma hacer no había valido a la hora de la verdad. Isis noto que veía borroso antes de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Una voz se escuchó en el pasillo pero Isis no entendió las palabras, aunque sonaba a una voz infantil. Isis se apoyó contra la pared, mientras sus lagrimas seguían resbalando por sus ojos ¿Qué importaba ya nada? Pensó mientras escuchaba un ruido mecánico a su alrededor y todo se volvió fuego y humo.

* * *

><p><strong>… Para ser francos Thoma tiene más personalidad aquí que en el manga. La batallas final continua. Veremos qué más podemos hacer la próxima ocasión. Gracias por leer y si tienen algún comentario no duden en expresarlo.<strong>


	19. Sangre y Acero

**Creí que no lograría actualizar antes de año nuevo. Con todo eso de que el fin del mundo se venía no he estado escribiendo mucho así que tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Para todos mis lectores, aquí está el siguiente cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>XIX – Sangre y Acero<strong>

Vita soltó un gruñido cuando el ataque de Veyron la obligó a dar una vuelta muy cerrada en el aire. El Hückebein disparó una ráfaga de lo que pareció perdigones desde su costado, obligando a la caballero a girar hacia el otro lado y enderezarse para bloquear la hoja del Divisor, cuando Veyron atacó nuevamente. El golpe resonó con fuerza, pero Vita aguantó y empujó hacia arriba, haciendo oscilar su martillo para golpear a Veyron, quien atinó a poner el brazo con la garra justo cuando el War Hammer lo mandó hacia una de las paredes de roca. Vita quiso seguirlo pero un dolor agudo en su costado la detuvo.

Se pasó una mano por el costado derecho. Tenía dos costillas rotas y un feo corte en el antebrazo del mismo lado, además se había quemado la mano izquierda con las llamas por lo que moverse para atacar o defenderse era un autentico dolor. "Y pensar que cuando Shamal me dijo que ya no éramos tan resistentes le dije que solo tendríamos que esforzarnos más" pensó Vita, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el dolor "No me importaría recuperar esas habilidades ahora".

—Hey, no te distraigas—Vita levantó la vista cuando Veyron apareció sobre su cabeza y apuntó hacia ella con el Divisor— **¡Flechette Shell!**

**— ¡Kometfliegen!**

Una esfera de energía roja se creó por encima de su cabeza y Vita la golpeó con el War Hammer, haciendo que se dirigiera hacia el ataque de Veyron y haciéndolo estallar casi en su rostro. Vita ascendió para alcanzarlo pero una cascada de llamas la obligaron a cambiar de dirección, no obstante llegó hasta la misma altura que Veyron sin muchos problemas y ambos hicieron chocar sus armas nuevamente. El impacto fue mucho más violento y disperso el humo de su previa explosión.

Veyron retrocedió en el aire y Vita siguió atacando con el martillo, intentando derribar a su oponente pero siendo bloqueada o esquivada. Por su parte el Eclipse Driver intentaba acuchillarla o incinerarla pero no podía atrapar a Vita con la garra o pasar sus defensas y cuando se alejaba para disiparle ella lo bloqueaba con facilidad. Alrededor de ambos la batalla seguía su curso, si bien ellos solo se fijaban lo suficiente como para no darse con otros oponentes. Un nuevo martillazo falló el blanco y Veyron abanicó con su Divisor, usando la energía en la hoja para alargar el filo y apuntando a la cabeza de Vita quien esquivo el último ataque inclinándose hacia atrás y dando una voltereta en el aire.

—Eres un paquete de sorpresas, enana—rio Veyron mientras disparaba una nueva salva de proyectiles.

Vita no respondió y colocó un escudo para bloquear el ataque. Aquello no estaba yendo bien. Veyron parecía inagotable y ella ya estaba luchando por mantener el aliento. Vita no estaba prestando demasiada atención a la batalla pero no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo con aquel tipo. El problema era como ponerle fin a aquello. "Si pudiera hacer que se quedara quieto unos segundos…" pensó. Aun podía hacer un intento, pero no creía que el War Hammer pudiera manejarlo. En teoría no debería haber un problema pero no habían hecho suficientes pruebas para garantizar el éxito. Vita masculló una maldición y se preparo para Veyron. El Hückebein se había quedado en el aire unos segundos, como mirando a su alrededor y luego asintió, centrando de nuevo su atención en Vita.

—Mala suerte enana, parece que tendremos que terminar esto antes de lo que esperaba—dijo Veyron con una exagerada mueca de decepción.

— ¿Es qué ya quieres rendirte?—replicó Vita sin bajar la guardia y atenta a todo.

—Me gusta esa actitud—Veyron le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna mientras levantaba su Divisor y hundía la hoja en su antebrazo, cubriéndola con su sangre—se buena y no te mueras muy rápido enana.

[Divisor 928. Reacted]

Vita abrió los ojos de par en par cuando comprendió todo y con un destello rojizo se arrojó contra Veyron mientras su Divisor cambiaba. Una luz forzó a Vita a cerrar los ojos pero recordando donde estaba su oponente golpeó en esa dirección. El War Hammer oscilo con fuerza e impactó algo muy duro, sacudiendo a la caballero que casi perdió el agarre sobe el equipo AEC.

— ¡Maldición!—masculló Vita cuando recuperó la vista.

—Buena idea, enana, ese es el espíritu—Veyron había detenido el golpe del War Hammer sin mucho esfuerzo. Su Divisor había desaparecido y en su lugar tenía una extraña armadura en sus brazos y piernas por sobre su ropa. La garra de su mano izquierda ahora también estaba en su derecha y el resto de los brazos estaban cubiertos por placas de metal solido, de un color negro con rojo—pero esto… esto es poder.

Sin que Vita pudiera impedirlo el Eclipse Driver soltó el martillo y avanzó hacia ella. Vita movió el War Hammer justo en el mismo instante que Veyron lanzaba un puño en su dirección. La fuerza del impacto fue mucho mayor a nada que pudiera haber esperado. Vita fue arrojada hacia atrás en el aire, sintiendo como si la hubiera golpeado un tren. Dio varias vueltas intentando recuperar el control pero cuando finalmente lo consiguió Veyron estaba justo delante, atacando con una patada. Un escudo triangular bloqueo el golpe pero se hizo añicos y la patada la alcanzo en el tórax donde Vita pudo sentir otras dos costillas cediendo bajo la presión con un doloroso chasquido.

La fuerza del golpe la arrojó nuevamente en el aire pero esta vez se estrelló contra algo duro antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar recuperar el control del vuelo. Vita dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor cuando se dio de lleno contra la pared de piedra, rompiéndola y estrellándose más mientras caía al suelo sin ninguna clase de control. Perdió el martillo en la caída mientras todo daba vueltas hasta que finalmente golpeó un suelo más estable que detuvo las sacudidas y le regresó su sentido de arriba y abajo. Un golpe pesado cerca de ella le indicó el lugar donde había caído el War Hammer.

Vita sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie. Le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo, pero en particular el pecho donde sus costillas fracturadas hacían que cada inhalación fuera una autentica tortura. Logró ponerse de rodillas y escupió en el suelo. Al menos aquello se debía que se había roto algo en la boca y no a que tenía un pulmón perforado. La patada de Veyron le había emparejado las costillas rotas y había superado la protección del escudo y la Barrier Jacker, pero esta última había podido protegerla de los demás impactos.

—Aun vives, supongo que eso es un plus, enana—la voz de Veyron resonó por encima de Vita—pero ya no tenemos tiempo para jugar más, así que se buena niña y muérete de una vez.

Haciendo un esfuerzo mayor Vita logró levantarse pero perdió el pie y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de roca mientras levantaba la mirada. Veyron estaba volando unos metros por sobre su cabeza y se preparaba para atacar nuevamente. Vita miró a su alrededor y pudo notar el War Hammer a solo unos metros. Gruñendo un poco por el dolor trató de ir por él tambaleándose un poco y segura de que no lo alcanzaría antes de que Veyron atacara. Vita ignoró el dolor, a Veyron y todo lo demás, centrándose por llegar hasta el martillo. Pudo notar, no obstante, la acumulación de energía en el ataque de Veyron y justo cuando pensaba que la golpearía un flash de luz azul irrumpió en el escenario bruscamente.

— ¡¿Qué diablos…?!—La exclamación de Veyron fue cortada de en seco cuando Subaru apareció a un costado suyo, golpeándolo con el Revolver Knuckle y sacándolo de su posición con un destello azul.

— ¡Teniente!—Subaru saltó del Wing Road y se apresuró a llegar hasta Vita— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— ¡No, no le des la espalda!—alcanzó a exclamar Vita pero su advertencia llegó tarde.

Subaru se quedo quieta y pudo intentar girarse pero no fue lo bastante rápida. Veyron se dirigió hacia ella desde su lugar de impacto y la atacó por la derecha. Subaru intentó bloquear pero la garra izquierda de Veyron se cerró como una prensa sobre el brazo derecho de Subaru, aplastando el Revolver Knuckle. Subaru intentó usar su otra mano pero Veyron alzó la garra derecha y le aferró el rostro.

—Ya tenía ganas de matarte a ti también—dijo Veyron con una sonrisa lobuna—pero esto es demasiado fácil. **Napalm Fang**

El calor comenzó a generarse en la palma de la garra pero nunca alcanzó a Subaru. Veyron solo sintió un enorme destello rojo a su espalda antes de que algo lo golpeara con fuerza y le hiciera perder su agarre sobre la maga de los patines. Vita aterrizó donde había estado Veyron con el War Hammer en sus manos, envuelto en una aura rojiza de su magia. Solo le dedicó un breve vistazo a Subaru para asegurarse que estaba bien y levantó el martillo conjurando un triangulo mágico a sus pies y enviando una gran cantidad de mana hacia el dispositivo.

—Así que aun tenías un as bajo la manga enana—Veyron pateó las rocas que lo habían sepultado y dio unos pasos al frente.

—Ya he tenido suficiente de ti—replicó Vita, levantando el martillo—es hora de acabar esto.

—Si crees que puedes inténtalo, enana.

Veyron dejó que su poder fluyera a las extremidades y se arrojó contra Vita con todo lo que tenía, en medio de un destello de poder. Vita se permitió una sonrisa mientras levantaba el martillo. Su Linker Core estaba al límite de su capacidad y todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor, pero ella siguió conjurando el poder hacía su arma sin que le importara el daño que pudiera sufrir ésta o ella misma. No era el peor dolor que había experimentado. Vita podía soportarlo todo, menos perder a alguien. Mientras ella tuviera un solo aliento en su cuerpo, nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasara a ninguno de sus seres queridos. Un poco de dolor no era nada.

— **¡Zerstörungshammer!**

No era un movimiento elegante o bien pensado. Vita tenía su técnica pero el martillo era simple de usar. La cabeza estaba creada para aplastar, si pones suficiente poder en el golpe no hay nada que no puedas martillar. Esa era la única filosofía que Vita creía y lo último que le pasó por la cabeza cuando el martillo carmesí calló hacía adelante justo cuando Veyron se le venía encima a toda velocidad.

El impacto fue percibido por todos, cuando una columna de magia de color rojo se elevó hasta el cielo, dispersando a todos los luchadores cercanos y sacudiendo las paredes de roca del cañón en el que luchaban. El golpe fue tan fuerte que varias montañas cercanas sufrieron avalanchas y el ruido opacó cualquier otro combate en la zona. Tanto Veyron como Vita desaparecieron en el potente resplandor mientras las rocas volaban en todas direcciones y la magia se dispersaba en forma de luz y calor, como si el sol del ocaso hubiera aparecido justo allí.

—Yo soy… la Caballero del Martillo de Acero…—dijo Vita cuando la luz despareció rebelando el enorme cráter donde una vez había estado Veyron, de quien no había ni rastro—no hay nada… que no pueda aplastar… idiota…

* * *

><p>— <strong>¡Hiryū Issen!<strong>

Signum desenvainó a Laevatein con un gesto rápido y la hoja de la espada se dividió en una larga cadena con cada eslabón envuelto en su poder mágico. Cypha movió ambas espadas y concentró la energía en el filo de sus armas, haciendo un tajo hacia el ataque. Ambas fuerzas se cancelaron con una explosión, obligando a Signum a recuperar la hoja de su espada. La guerrera Belka levantó su vaina en un acto reflejo justo cuando una hoja invisible cortaba el humo por la mitad y se estrellaba contra su barrera.

La fuerza del golpe la empujó unos centímetros hacia atrás pero Signum mantuvo el equilibrio y retrocedió cuando Cypha atacó directamente. Las hojas del Divisor pasaron a solo centímetros de su cuello antes de que Laevatein volviera a formarse en espada y pudiera contraatacar. Los filos de las espadas chocaron varias veces, sacando chispas debido a la fuerza que ambas ponían en cada golpe.

—Eres bastante buena, servidora pública—gruñó Cypha mientras bloqueaba su espada con las suyas—seguro que tú también has esperado esto ¿No? Aquél día en Vandin apenas tuvimos tiempo de calentar.

Signum no respondió pero rompió el contacto, empujando a Cypha hacia atrás y atacándola por el costado mientras su espada se veía envuelta en llamas.

—**_Shiden Issen_**

Cypha soltó una maldición pero alcanzó a bloquear el golpe con la hoja derecha, provocando que un intenso muro de llamas se expandiera a su alrededor y apuntando la otra espada hacia el rostro de Signum. La guerrera Belka giró la cabeza pero la hoja alcanzó a cortarle la mejilla antes de que pudiera alejarse para recuperar la distancia, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse fuera del rango de Cypha en los confines del pasillo.

— ¿Vas a seguir dándome el trato del silencio, caballero?—inquirió Cypha mirando su brazo derecho, quemado por el último ataque pero que empezaba a sanar—eras mucho más conversadora en nuestro primer encuentro.

—Salvo que quieras rendirse, no hay nada que hablar—replicó Signum secamente.

— ¡Por fin!—exclamó Cypha soltando una carcajada—Seguro que hay mucho que quieres decir ¿No? Alguna otra aldea de la cual quieres saber o incluso alguna persona que tal vez haya matado. Karen siempre me mandaba a mí para eliminar los blancos de la TSAB, a lo mejor mate a un conocido o un amigo… ¿Nada? ¿No vas a cargar hecha una furia como la otra vez?

Signum no alteró el rostro pero su puño se tensó sobre la empuñadura de Laevatein.

—Ya lo había pensando pero creo que has perdido algo de tu chispa, caballero—continuó Cypha haciendo oscilar sus espadas—no hay nada más emocionante que un duelo a muerte como éste. Solo relájate y disfrútalo, caballero.

Con sus últimas palabras Cypha levantó sus espadas en un doble movimiento, formado una equis con el aire con ellas. Signum levantó ambas manos y conjuró un escudo triangular frente a ella cuando percibió el ligero destello de la energía en las espadas. El destello de luz le llegó al mismo tiempo que los filos de algo chocaban contra su escudo, sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

Sin darle un respiro Cypha agitó las espadas de nuevo y atacó otras dos veces, cada golpe forzando a Signum hacia atrás, y agotando la fuerza de su escudo. "No pudo seguir bloqueando" pensó Signum "pero si dejo el escudo el ataque me partirá en dos." Aquello era frustrante. Cypha estaba a solo unos 9 metros, pero la velocidad entre sus ataques era tal que nunca podría cubrir la distancia que las separaba antes de que ella pudiera atacarla. Signum apretó los dientes, Fate seguro que podría hacerlo pero ella no era ni de lejos tan rápida.

— ¡No vas a ganar si sigues a la defensiva, caballero!—la reto Cypha—pero si no quieres salir de tu caparazón entonces te obligaré.

La Hückebein juntó ambas espadas y el resplandor de estas se volvió mucho más intenso en el siguiente movimiento. Cypha abanicó con sus armas y el siguiente ataque impactó contra el escudo de Signum con más fuerza que ningún otro. El escudo se hizo pedazos y Signum sintió como si una hoja le hiciera un corte en el pecho. El impacto la dejó sin aire y la arrojó contra el otro extremo del pasillo, golpeándose contra la pared con tanta fuerza que Signum casi sintió que se había partido el cráneo.

Fue como una extraña repetición de la primera vez, el dolor en el pecho, la sangre, el verse impotente, la oscuridad que se quería apoderar de su cabeza… Con un esfuerzo supremo Signum se sacudió aquello, aferrándose al presente. Se miró el pecho. La sangre salía del corte y empapaba sus ropas, pero no parecía profundo, sin embargo el dolor en su espalda era tremendo, quizás se hubiera fracturado algo. Signum se concentró en eso mientras se ponía de pie, si bien solo llegó a colocarse de rodillas. La Barrier Jacket estaba dañada en toda esa zona, dejando ver la herida con claridad. Signum levantó su mano y la pasó por la zona dañada, reparando el traje y haciendo que el sangrado se detuviera.

—Eso es, mucho mejor—dijo Cypha dando unos pasos hacia ella— ¡Mas te vale no dejar que me aburra!

Signum levantó su espada cuando las dos hojas descendieron sobre su cabeza. La fuerza del golpe casi le hizo soltar a Laevatein pero aguantó como pudo y estiró una de sus piernas haciendo un barrido hacia los pies de Cypha quien dio un ligero salto en el aire para esquivarla. Signum aprovechó la oportunidad y se impulso hacia adelante con magia, apuntando la hoja de su espada hacia la garganta de Cypha. La Hückebein retrocedió con ella para evitar el filo del dispositivo, moviendo su propia espada en el camino y apartándose de un salto.

—Eso fue muy peligroso—Cypha sonreía pero en su único ojo Signum creyó detectar miedo, aunque solo fue un segundo—nunca puedo tomarte a la ligera ¿Verdad? Bueno, si quieres jugar así entonces creo que es momento de dejar de ser amable.

Cypha levantó su Divisor y apuntó a Signum con éste, conjurando la energía en la punta de la espada. Signum se apresuró a levantar su mano y conjuró una salva de proyectiles de fuego pero Cypha fue más rápida. El ataque avanzó hacia ella, por lo que Signum se tiró a un lado, sintiendo como la pared era destruida y todo a su alrededor se tambaleaba. Cypha masculló algo y volvió a disparar en su dirección con andanadas más pequeñas pero igualmente peligrosas y letales. Con un resoplido para aplacar el dolor Signum respondió al asalto con su propio ataque, alejándose de Cypha en el proceso mientras el fuego y humo llenaban todo a su alrededor.

"Concentra el poder en la hoja y luego lo envía a través del filo, creando un ataque que lo destruye todo" pensó Signum "Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarla entre un ataque y el otro…" Había notado un patrón en la manera en la que Cypha disparaba. Signum podía apreciarlo incluso ahora. Cada vez que ella disparaba los tambores de la culata, similares a los de un revolver, giraban y les tomaba un tiempo acomodarse para realizar un segundo ataque. Era un hueco en la brutal acometida de Cypha, si estuviera frente a ella podría intentarlo pero corriendo nunca llegaría desde aquella distancia. Signum apretó los dientes mientras esperaba el siguiente movimiento de su oponente.

_—Tu armadura es muy ligera, un solo golpe y morirás, Testarossa._

_—Como eres tan fuerte lo único que puedo hacer es moverme más rápido._

Signum no pudo reprimir una ligera sonrisa al recordar aquello. Contra la fuerza, lo mejor es la velocidad. Una idea audaz, muy propia de alguien joven e impulsivo. Y pensar que la misma persona le decía que tenía que cuidarse, aquello era casi para reírse. No obstante había algo de útil en aquel concepto.

— ¿De qué diablos de estas riendo?—inquirió Cypha.

—No es nada, solo una idea que he tenido—respondió Signum sin inmutarse—una idea para terminar este combate.

— ¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes vencerme tan fácil?—Cypha soltó una carcajada burlona—No eres nada, caballero. Nosotros somos un veneno que puede matar el mundo, los asesinos de magos. Alguien que depende de la magia para ganar nunca podría vencerme.

—Tú lo has dicho, asesina de magos, yo soy una caballero.

Cypha gruñó y sus espadas resplandecieron mientras canalizaba el poder hacia ellas. Signum inspiró profundamente y un triangulo mágico apareció a sus pies mientras varios cartuchos desaparecían en el sistema de Laevatein, dejándolo vacio. Aquello era un todo o nada, si fracasaba no tendría tiempo de recargar o defenderse bien.

— ¿Quieres jugártelo todo a una carta?—Cypha le lanzó una mirada desquiciada con su único ojo— ¡Si tanto quieres morir ven aquí, servidora publica!

Signum dio un paso al frente mientras Cypha enviaba el poder en sus espadas. El primer ataque fue una ráfaga de energía que Signum evitó haciéndose a un lado y dejando que el ataque pasara por sobe su cabeza, casi rosándole pero sin tocarle, mientras corría hacia Cypha. La Hückebein no se inmutó y apuntó con su otra espada, disparando varias ráfagas más pequeñas. Signum conjuró un escudo que la cubrió como una armadura, permitiéndole avanzar mientras resistía todos los ataques y continuaba su carrera.

Allí fue cuando la sonrisa confianza de Cypha comenzó a fallar mientras recargaba sus armas. Abanicó con la espada y la ola embistió la defensa de Signum con fuerza. El escudo se hizo trisas y el impacto casi le hizo perder el equilibrio pero Signum se impulsó con un breve hechizo mientras Cypha intentaba conjurar otro ataque y Laevatein se veía envuelto en llamas.

— **¡Shiden Issen!**

* * *

><p>Por un segundo fue como si todo se volviera rojo y Hayate tuvo que cubrirse los ojos cuando Vita y Veyron se atacaron mutuamente. No fue la única en verse afectada. Magos y Eclipse Drivers también sufrieron a consecuencia de la onda de choque y por un instante la batalla quedó en suspenso mientras la magia se dispersaba. Los primeros en recuperarse fueron los magos, quienes atacaron al enemigo con un renovado vigor, alejándolos de la zona de la explosión mientras un grupo de extracción se dirigía al lugar a toda velocidad. Hayate no perdió tiempo y de inmediato intentó contactar a Vita, enviando un mensaje hasta su dispositivo con el corazón en un puño. En un principio solo recibió estática, haciéndola temer algo grave pero la señal se aclaró al cabo de unos segundos.<p>

—_… ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!_—gruñó una molesta Vita, seguramente hacia los miembros del grupo que habían ido a buscarla—_ ¡Puedo moverme sola!_

Hayate sintió un enorme alivio y poco le faltó para soltar una carcajada, incluso allí en medio de aquel combate. Si Vita estaba tan animada como para quejarse eso significaba que estaba bien. No obstante veía que tenía numerosas heridas por todo el cuerpo y supo de inmediato cual era el problema.

—Teniente—dijo finalmente. Vita se giró hacia ella de inmediato—reporte.

—_He encontrado y enfrentado a un miembro de la familia Hückebein y le he neutralizado, no obstante ignoro donde se encuentra en este momento_—respondió Vita asumiendo su mejor tono profesional—_procederé a buscarlo inmediata…_

—No lo creo teniente—interrumpió Hayate—la señal del War Hammer es débil así que este se encuentra dañado y usted no está en condición de continuar. Regrese con el escuadrón hasta nuestro equipo médico y es una orden.

—_Pero…_—empezó Vita, no obstante se interrumpió e inspiró profundamente—_a la orden comandante._

La pantalla se cerró y Hayate pudo permitirse un suspiro. Por un segundo había temido que su obstinada caballero se pondría a discutir con ella. Vita era excelente pero en cuanto se refería a poner su propia seguridad por encima de la de sus subordinados o Hayate misma, rara vez hacía caso o al menos no sin protestar. El ama del Tomo del Cielo Nocturno regreso su atención a la batalla de inmediato con una nueva idea en la mente.

—Creo que ya hemos esperado bastante—dijo en voz alta mirando hacia atrás—Nanoha, es tu turno. Ataca el frente enemigo, ahora que solo queda uno de los Hückebein en el campo ellos estarán más desorganizados. Nosotros tomaremos ventaja y terminaremos con esto de una buena vez.

— ¡Sí comandante!—Nanoha la saludo pero antes de despegar añadió—No te preocupes, vencemos como siempre, Hayate-chan.

Y con eso su amiga se alejó en el aire en un resplandor rosado. Hayate la miró alejarse y asintió. Nanoha tenía razón. Aquella no era la primera situación difícil en la que se encontraban. Mientras todas ellas estuvieran juntas no había oponente que pudiera derrotarlas. Hayate regresó su atención a las pantallas y comenzó a coordinar el movimiento de las unidades, aprovechando la confusión que la caída de Veyron había sembrado en los Eclipse Drivers.

La caída de uno de sus líderes había hecho que las fuerzas enemigas perdieran empuje más no ferocidad. No obstante su coordinación había quedado afectada. En el otro flanco la Hückebein restante, una joven pelirroja con un enorme arsenal había mantenido la presión y una sensación de formación entre sus tropas pero en el flanco donde Veyron había estado los Eclipse Drivers habían perdido el sentido de la dirección y empezaron a ceder frente al empuje de las tropas de la TSAB. Incluso llegados a ese extremo los infectados hubiera podido sostener un combate prolongado, pero en ese momento Nanoha entró en acción.

Hayate pudo apreciar el cambio ni bien su amiga entro en la batalla. Nanoha irrumpió directamente en el centro de la contienda, atravesando las líneas de los magos e impactando a los enemigos como un misil. Los Eclipse Drivers cedieron ante su empuje y se replegaron un instante. Normalmente aquello hubiera sido suicida ya que entonces el enemigo se habría limitado a rodear a su atacante pero el empuje de Nanoha fue seguido por el resto de los mangos, Hayate dirigiendo el ataque para mantener una presión constante hacia el frente, usando a Nanoha como la cabeza de un ariete para romper la resistencia.

El efecto fue inmediato. Los Eclipse Drivers rompieron cualquier intento por mantener una formación y cedieron por el centro y el costado izquierdo, forzando a su flanco derecho, el único que aun contaba con guía, a moverse para evitar quedar aislado. Los Eclipse Drivers lograron mantener algo similar a la disciplina y en lugar de dispersarse por entre los enemigos más numerosos comenzaron a retroceder hacia su base. No era una retirada organizada, más tampoco era una fuga propiamente dicha. Pero surtió el efecto deseado.

Los magos continuaron empujando al enemigo hacia atrás, haciendo caer a más y más de ellos. Desde luego sufrían bajas pero nada parecía capaz de parar el nuevo empuje de la TSAB. Los Eclipse Drivers seguían ofreciendo una lucha feroz y resistiendo como podían pero nuevamente su desorganización e incapacidad para trabajar en equipo les estaba pasando factura. Solamente el grupo cerca de la última de los Hückebein mantenía un adecuado orden y trataba de recuperar el mando general.

Hayate miró su báculo dorado un momento. Era cuestión de tiempo para que los infectados cedieran pero ya habían sufrido numerosas bajas y el cansancio estaba comenzando a hacer mella en sus fuerzas. Aunque no se percibía desde el frente, muchos magos estaban agotando sus reservas de mana y su desempeño no era comparable al que daban al principio de la contienda. Hayate sabía que los miembros de las Fuerza Aérea se encontraban entre los más duros de la TSAB pero no podían luchar por siempre y aún tenían más problemas con los cuales lidiar.

—Atención todos los lideres de escuadrón—dijo Hayate hablando por el comunicador a todos los oficiales—detengan el avance y contengan al enemigo. No les dejen penetrar las líneas y terminen de empujarlos con ataques a distancia.

—_ ¿Comandante, qué es lo que…?_—intentó preguntar uno de los oficiales.

—Usaré un hechizo de amplio rango en la fuerza enemiga—interrumpió Hayate. Detrás de ella las alas negras de su Barrier Jacket se extendieron sin problemas—prepárense para detenerlos y asegurarlos, ninguno debe escapar.

Con un breve impulso Hayate despegó y se dirigió al frente mientras sus mente se concentraba en los cálculos para el hechizo y mantener el vuelo en aquellas condiciones. De inmediato unos 5 magos la rodearon y la siguieron sin mediar ninguna palabra. Hayate no le puso más mente pero agradeció que sus oficiales tuvieran un poco más de sentido común que ella. Su poder como maga no era el más apto para el combate. Aunque con un rango mágico SS, Hayate era una de las magas más poderosas en la TSAB, sus hechizos requerían demasiado tiempo para activarse o utilizarse, haciendo que en los combates uno a uno su desempeño fuera bastante lamentable.

Había sido algo que siempre lucho por cambiar cuando era más joven pero sin mejores resultados. Hayate entonces descartó la idea de ser un oficial de campo como sus amigas y se concentró en comandar, aunque en este tipo de situaciones su poder podía ser útil. Con un respaldo adecuado ella podía canalizar la magia sin temor a ser atacada y liberar una fuerza devastadora. El Tomo del Cielo Nocturno apareció frente a su rostro justo cuando Hayate llegó al frente. Por entre los otros magos pudo distinguir a Nanoha y las hermanas de Subaru ayudando a mantener a raya a los Eclipse Drivers, que usaban el inesperado respiro para reconstruir su grupo y no tanto para atacar. El momento era perfecto.

—Los suspiros de la nieve de plata, el gobernante de la nieve blanca, con alas de plata transforma la tierra en una visión de hielo—empezó a recitar Hayate. El Tomo del Cielo Nocturno brillaba con una luz blanca y un triangulo mágico había aparecido a sus pies. Hayate cerró los ojos concentrándose solo en los cálculos y el área donde debería lanzar el hechizo y desentendiéndose de todo lo demás—uniéndose con el aire, juntándose en la briza, transfórmense y avancen como el aliento de la helada. **¡Atem des Eises!**

La magia del libro y del báculo, junto con la suya propia, se concentro en un gran haz de luz blanca. Respondiendo con la disciplina esperada los magos de la TSAB se hicieron a un lado ni bien el hechizo fue lanzando. Hayate abrió los ojos para seguir con la mirada el camino del ataque. Sin Rein para ayudarle con los cálculos hacer aquello había sido una auténtica pesadilla y no deseaba que sus cálculos fallaran y lastimaran a nadie. La magia convertiría el aire en torno a los Eclipse Drivers en hielo, atrapándolos en una jaula de la cual no podrían salir, terminando el combate.

El rayo blanco avanzó como una marea imparable a los ojos de Hayate. Su mente, aún concentrada en el hechizo, tardó medio segundo en regresar a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y cuando lo hizo, era demasiado tarde. Lo primero que notó fue un dolor en su espalda antes de ver la hoja de la espada aparecer atravesando su pecho y salpicando de rojo por todos lados. Hayate sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca mientras su magia se desactivaba y el hechizo se deshacía sin tocar a nadie.

—Si mato a la que está al mando, todo debería detenerse ¿No?—dijo Karen Hückebein justo detrás de ella mientras hundía la hoja de la espada aun más profundamente en su espalda.

* * *

><p>Las paredes de la sala se sacudieron víctimas de un leve temblor, haciendo que un poco de polvo y escombros callera del techo. Fortis miró a su alrededor como queriendo comprobar algo.<p>

—Parece que alguien se está excediendo los limites allí fuera—dijo el hombre con una ligera sonrisa— ¿Usted qué opina Enforcer? ¿Fue uno de mis hermanos o alguno de sus compañeros?

La voz de Fortis seguía teniendo el mismo tono arrogante de siempre pero a Fate le pareció percibir cierta inquietud en él. Ella misma se estaba preguntando que era aquello, pero no tenía modo de comunicarse con el exterior y, al paso que llevaba, tampoco podría salir para averiguarlo. Fate tenía una fea herida en el costado, allí donde Fortis se las había arreglado para encajarle un buen golpe. No creía que hubiera roto nada pero dolía bastante y hacia que moverse fuera incomodo. Por su parte Fortis estaba completamente ileso.

—Como desee Enforcer, sea una inmadura al respecto—continuó el Hückebein dando un paso hacia ella—una lástima que no tengamos el tiempo de conversar, seguro que tiene una charla de lo más estimulante.

—… Para alguien que disfruta tanto escuchando su propia voz, lo dudo—replicó Fate finalmente.

— ¿Es tan fácil de notar?—Fortis soltó una ligera carcajada—me ofende, Enforcer. No tengo mucha gente con quien pueda charlar de igual a igual.

Fate no respondió y apretó los dedos sobre Bardiche. Fortis Hückebein había probado ser un duro oponente. Sus ataques era simples pero efectivos y su defensa había resultado impenetrable. Aquello era lo principal. Cuando era más pequeña una vez se le había planteado un problema similar ¿Cómo vencer a alguien cuya defensa es impenetrable? Fate había encontrado una respuesta, o eso creía, pero aquello no parecía aplicarse allí. Todos los intentos que había hecho por atravesar la defensa de Fortis habían fracasado.

—En fin, creo que no podemos continuar sin hacer nada ¿Verdad?—el Hückebein le dedicó una sonrisa—No es que me moleste hablar pero Karen sin duda se enojara conmigo, espero que lo entienda Enforcer.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos y aquel extraño círculo mágico apareció a sus pies. Fate no espero y saltó hacia un lado cuando una nueva serie de pequeños hilos plateados salió disparada en su dirección. Los hilos fallaron pero se revolvieron como serpientes, respondiendo a los comandos de las manos de Fortis y se volvieron contra ella nuevamente. Fate saltó y emprendió el vuelo justo cuando dos de ellos caían como un látigo sobre su posición, cortando la roca y creando una enorme cantidad de polvo.

Los otros cables la siguieron en el aire pero Fate maniobró entre ellos, agitando a Bardiche en su forma Zamber para cortarlos y hacer que la energía se dispersara. Pero ni bien acababa con uno, otros dos aprecian desde el suelo, impidiéndole hacer lo que quería que era llegar hasta Fortis, quien se encontraba en el suelo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—**_Plasma Lancer_**

El disco dorado de Bardiche resplandeció brevemente mientras los proyectiles se formaban en el aire y salían disparados hacia su objetivo. Fortis arqueó una ceja y levantó ambas manos, creando un campo a su alrededor donde los proyectiles mágicos impactaron con una tremenda explosión. Fate apretó los dientes y descendió con rapidez solo medio segundo antes de que una ráfaga de energía fuera disparada hacia ella. El ataque falló por varios metros pero nuevamente los hilos de Fortis se expandieron hacia ella.

Fate creó una barrera para bloquear unos 3 que la embistieron como si fueran rayos. Tratando de mantener la barrera mientras conjuraba otro ataque Fate se vio empujada para atrás cuando más hilos golpearon su escudo, sacudiéndolo con fuerza y finalmente rompiéndolo. El empuje la arrojó de espaldas y Fate se apresuró a rodar para salir del camino del ataque que destrozó el lugar donde había caído apenas se movió hacia el costado.

—_Sir!_

La advertencia de Bardiche llegó demasiado tarde. Fate sintió algo raro en la pierna y apenas pudo ver uno de los cables enroscándose en su pierna izquierda cuando este pegó un tirón, sacándola de su balance y por poco haciendo que soltara a Bardiche. Fate intentó liberarse pero el cable la arrojó como si fuera una muñeca contra una de las formaciones de roca de la sala. El impacto la dejó sin aire y confundida, pero el cable volvió a agitarse y la arrojó contra otra roca antes de que pudiera parpadear.

El segundo golpe fue peor. Fate sintió que su espalda se movía en un ángulo poco natural y dolor en su columna bastó para hacerla soltar un grito. Cayó al suelo, soltando a Bardiche en el proceso, y tratando de ubicarse. El cable que atrapaba su pierna se tenso, pero esta vez comenzó a apretarla como si fuera una serpiente. Mas hilos plateados aparecieron de la nada y se enroscaron alrededor de Fate, apretando con fuerza y cortándole la respiración de golpe.

—Esto fue un… entretenimiento bastante interesante, Enforcer—dijo Fortis mientras hacía que sus cables apretaran aun más—pero me temo que hemos de terminar. Adiós, Enforcer T. Harlaown.

Fortis se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada una súbita liberación de mana lo golpeó de lleno, cegándole y destruyendo sus hilos. La fuerza de lo que sea que estuviera pasando fue suficiente para arrojarlo hacia atrás, forzándolo a levantar una barrera para no ser empujado aun más lejos.

—Overdrive, Shin Sonic Form.

Por puro reflejo Fortis reforzó la barrera que le rodeaba medio segundo antes de que un destello de magia dorado la embistiera, sacudiendo la barrera con fuerza.

— ¿Pero qué esta…?—intentó preguntar pero un nuevo ataque corto sus palabras y lo empujó hacia atrás.

Fate finalmente dio un paso fuera de la nube de polvo en la versión ligera de su Barrier Jacket. Bardiche había sido dividido en dos espadas unidas por una cadena dorada y Fate las levantó, preparándose para otro ataque.

—Había oído los reportes y visto la confrontación de Cypha pero esto es…—dijo Fortis bajando las manos—un estilo de lucha muy arriesgado. Descuidar la defensa nunca es una buena idea, Enforcer. Los ataques rápidos, con la esperanza de acabarlo todo de un golpe… es una mentalidad de lo más infantil.

Fate no respondió. En cierta forma él tenía razón. Era una idea que se le había ocurrido cuando era una niña. Acabarlo rápido de un golpe preciso y limpio. Velocidad y poder. Era todo lo que tenía. Años de entrenamientos le habían permitido ser algo más flexible con su estilo de lucha pero al final todo siempre se reducía a esto. Fate inspiró lentamente, dejando que el mana de su Linker Core fluyera por todo su cuerpo, un círculo mágico apareciendo a sus pies y las hojas de Bardiche resplandeciendo con una luz dorada.

—Esto es mi especialidad—dijo simplemente.

—Es una completa…—empezó Fortis pero no pudo continuar.

En menos de un parpadeo Fate cubrió la distancia que los separaba moviendo las dos hojas de sus espadas hacia Fortis. El Hückebein creó una berrera en el último segundo y los filos chocaron contra ésta con una fuerte sacudida, arrojando mana en ambas direcciones. Fortis se alejó de un salto, tomando el vuelo y generando más de sus hilos hacia Fate quien simplemente desapareció de su vista, haciendo añicos su ataque antes de reaparecer justo a su espalda. Nuevamente Fortis creó una barrera, bloqueando el ataque.

Sin dejarse intimidar Fate retrocedió en el aire y embistió nuevamente, esta vez no dándole un respiro a Fortis. Una y otra vez los filos de Bardiche chocaron contra la barrera del Hückebein, quien había creado una autentica esfera para guardarse como dentro de una concha. Los impactos se repetían una y otra vez sin ningún aparente cambio. Cada ataque solo incrementando la sonrisa confiada de Fortis.

—Sé lo que está pensando, Enforcer, pero esto no funcionara—dijo Fortis luego de que Fate fallara un nuevo ataque—quiere debilitar mi reserva de energía y la estructura de la barrera atacando siempre los mismos puntos. Lamentablemente yo puedo reconfigurar la forma de mi defensa, reparando los "daños" que consigue infligir. Su táctica es como querer romper una roca arrojándole copas de cristal. Solo tengo que esperar a que se acaben las copas.

Fate no respondió y se detuvo en sus ataques a unos 6 metros de Fortis.

—Tiene razón, así nunca conseguiré nada pero—un nuevo círculo mágico apareció a sus pies—no era mi intención romper la barrera de esta forma.

Fortis alzo una ceja, confundido, mientras Fate terminaba las últimas preparaciones que había estado llevando a cabo. Como una erupción de energía su magia fluyó de su cuerpo hasta las hojas de su espada y Bardiche se apresuró a cargar todos los cartuchos que quedaban dentro de su marco, incrementando el tamaño de ambas espadas. Fate asintió para si misma y se arrojó contra Fortis quien reforzó instintivamente su barrera mientras Fate levantaba ambas espadas por sobre su cabeza.

—**_Riot Zanber II_**

Los dos filos de Bardiche brillaron con intensidad al volverse una única y gran espada por sobre la cabeza de Fate. Aquello era lo que había estado preparando. No debilitando la barrera de Fortis pero generando el mana para convertir su poder en una hoja de pura energía mágica concentrada, con la capacidad de cortar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente. Fate apretó las manos sobre la empuñadura e hizo descender el Riot Zamber con todas sus fuerzas.

El impacto entre la espada y la barrera fue mucho más potente esta vez. El filo de Bardiche impacto la barrera con tal fuerza que esta comenzó a perder integridad casi de inmediato. Fortis abrió los ojos como platos y se apresuró a reforzar su defensa pero Fate envió aun más magia hacia Bardiche e incremento la presión hacia abajo. Finalmente y con poderoso estruendo la barrera de Fortis se hizo añicos y la hoja del Riot Zamber descendió sobre él como una guillotina.

* * *

><p>Con un resoplido por el esfuerzo Signum tiró de Laevatein. La espada se desprendió finalmente del cuerpo inerte de Cypha y Signum se dejó caer al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente. Su último ataque había tenido éxito aunque por poco. Miró su abdomen donde el Divisor estaba profundamente enterrado. Al embestir a su oponente Signum había concentrado todo en dar un buen impulso y una poderosa estocada. Cypha había bloqueado con una de sus espadas en el último segundo posible mientras que su otra espada había arremetido a ciegas.<p>

Signum apretó los dientes y tiró del Divisor lentamente. La hoja finalmente salió, empapada en sangre y más comenzó a salir por la herida por lo que Signum se apresuró a cauterizarla con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz, lo cual finalmente le arrancó un breve grito de dolor. Con la vista borrosa la guerrera miró en dirección a su oponente. Cypha estaba tirada en el suelo, con la mitad del cuerpo quemado y destrozado en una masa sanguinolenta que desprendía un olor a carne y cabello quemado. Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo Signum se inclinó sobre ella y le tocó el cuello, sorprendiéndose al notar un pulso.

—Bastarda resistente…—masculló Signum.

Al menos se la veía completamente fuera de combate. El Divisor se había roto durante el ataque, la hoja con la que Cypha había bloqueado se había quebrado y la que apuñalara a Signum se la veía cubierta de grietas y a punto de caerse a pedazos. La pequeña hoja del Reactor estaba partida en dos a un lado. Signum miró a Laevatein. El dispositivo también presentaba serios daños, su hoja tenía una muesca horrible allí donde impactara contra el Divisor.

"Tengo que alcanzar a esas dos cabezonas" pensó Signum "solo un rato más, luego descanso". Sin duda cuando regresara Shamal la mandaría a tomar cama por un año. Agito también insistiría desde luego. Signum sonrió de medio lado mientras se ponía de pie con cierto esfuerzo. En ese momento una onda de choque sacudió todas las paredes, haciendo que se tambaleara hasta tener que apoyarse en el muro. Signum sintió retazos de la magia de Fate llegar hasta ella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Testarossa?—murmuró mirando hacia el techo como si pudiera atravesar la roca.

Tenía que moverse. Signum dio un paso al frente pero regresó su mirada a Cypha, aun inconsciente en el suelo. Con un suspiro resignado se agachó y levantó a la criminal, acomodándosela sobre su espalda y arrastrándola consigo sin muchas más ceremonias. El peso muerto de Cypha era una carga bastante molesta sumada a sus heridas pero Signum se las arregló para sobreponerse al dolor y comenzar a caminar.

El pasillo donde ambas había estado peleando estaba completamente destrozado, al punto que en algunas partes el metal se había derretido por el calor y la plancha de acero que la había separado de Fate e Isis había sido destruida por Cypha en algún momento de la pelea. Signum avanzó por los pasillos intentando contactar con Isis o Fate y enviando alguno que otro mensaje hacia el exterior pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Signum no tenía forma de saber que estaba ocurriendo fuera de la base o en el mismo complejo y aquello no le gustaba nada. Solo esperaba que a los otros les estuviera yendo mejor.

* * *

><p>El filo de la espada estaba cubierto de sangre y sobresalía de su abdomen como una extraña protuberancia. Hayate soltó su báculo dorado que cayó al suelo dando vueltas y se perdió de vista. El Tomo del Cielo Nocturno también cayó al suelo, varios metros por debajo, mientras el hechizo que mantenía a Hayate en el aire perdía su fuerza y se desactivaba. No obstante su atacante la sujeto por la espalda e inicio un lento descenso sin tomarse ninguna prisa. Por un instante los magos de la TSAB y los Eclipse Drivers se quedaron mirando la escena sin acabar de procesar lo que estaba pasando hasta que finalmente todo regreso de golpe a la normalidad.<p>

Hayate pudo notar como las fuerzas enemigas emprendían un nuevo ataque contra los magos quienes cedieron terreno ante la sorpresa de lo que acababa de ocurrir y la repentina recuperación de lo que hasta hace unos segundos era un enemigo derrotado. No obstante lo único que la comandante pensaba era en cómo salir de aquello pero no podía hacer nada. El dolor le impedía concentrarse bien en su magia e incluso así no tenía ninguna clase de hechizo que pudiera usar en una distancia tan corta.

—Una lástima, señorita comandante—dijo Karen mientras ambas tocaban el suelo. De un tirón liberó la espada, abanicando para limpiarla de sangre—no debiste traer un cañón a una pelea de cuchillos.

Hayate sintió que sus piernas no podían sostener su peso y apenas Karen liberó la espada cayó de rodillas, incapaz de levantarse.

— ¡Comandante!

Finalmente algunos magos consiguieron organizar un pequeño grupo que se abalanzó sobre Karen Hückebein. Hayate quiso advertirles pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Karen hizo aparecer su extraño libro blanco y las hojas de este se desprendieron como una lluvia de navajas sobre los magos, cortándolos en varios lugares y arrojándolos del aire como si fueran un grupo de moscas molestas.

— ¡No! Detente…—Hayate intentó ponerse de pie pero no consiguió más que girarse levemente para encarar a Karen.

—Demasiado tarde, señorita comandante—replicó Karen con una sonrisa dulce pero con sus ojos negros, fríos como el hielo, mirando a Hayate desde arriba con arrogancia—tú lo empezaste, ahora yo lo terminaré…

Karen se cortó a media oración cuando un destello rojo apareció justo a su derecha. Vita surgió de la nada abanicando el War Hammer hacia Karen, apuntando a la parte de atrás de su cuello. El martillo paso limpiamente, atravesando la silueta de Karen como si esta no estuviera. Vita perdió brevemente el control del arma al no encontrar resistencia y trato de girarse pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un destello de energía la golpeo por la espalda, destrozando su traje rojo y enviándola contra el suelo con una pequeña explosión.

— ¡Vita!—Hayate la perdió de vista con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Algo la golpeó por la espalda y la acostó contra el suelo. Intentó levantarse pero una pesada bota la volvió a enviar al piso y la mantuvo allí aplicando una nueva presión sobre su herida y arrancándole un grito de dolor.

— ¡Esto es por el martillazo!—escupió Veyron mientras aplastaba a Hayate. Estaba cubierto de tierra y sangre, con una expresión de pura ansia asesina.

—Oportuno como siempre, Veyron, date prisa y mátala, tenemos trabajo—dijo Karen, cerrando su libro con un golpe seco.

Hayate apretó los dientes cuando Veyron le dio un nuevo pisotón en la espalda y finalmente se separó de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a distinguir a varios magos y oficiales intentando llegar hasta ellos pero un grupo de Eclipse Drivers los mantenía a raya. Veyron siguió la línea de su mirada y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

—Nadie va a venir a salvarte, servidora pública—escupió él—pero todos van a tener un asiento de primera fila para verte morir.

Veyron le dio una patada en el costado que la levantó en el aire y le rompió dos costillas. Hayate soltó otro grito de dolor al caer al suelo, varios metros más allá de donde había estado. Tratando de resistir el dolor Hayate intentó incorporarse de nuevo, notando que a su lado estaban los cuerpos de algunos de los magos que intentaron rescatarla. No podía solo dejar.

El Hückebein se acercó, sin duda para terminarla. Con una sonrisa confiada Veyron se agachó sobre ella pero en ese momento Hayate levantó el brazo derecho y le arrojó una pequeña daga celeste. Era un hechizo creado por Rein y lo único que Hayate había podido crear en tan poco tiempo. Veyron se vio sorprendido pero atajó el proyectil antes de que tocara su rostro y lo hizo pedazos con su mano.

—Aún tienes algo de espíritu ¿Eh? Ridículo—el Hückebein arrojó los pedazos del ataque al viento y apuntó la palma de su mano izquierda hacia Hayate—mejor sería si le rezaras a cualquier dios impotente en el que creas, servidora pública porque estás a punto de conocerlo. **Napalm Fa…**

Hayate no tuvo tiempo de pensar en hacer nada más cuando la cabeza de Veyron Hückebein simplemente estalló con un estruendo que opacó cualquier otro sonido. La sangre salpicó en todas direcciones y el cuerpo se derrumbó como un peso muerto.

—Hablas demasiado, si vas a matar, solo hazlo—dijo Frank Castle bajando el cañón humeante del arma.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Saben? Mientras escribía este capítulo y el anterior de hecho, algo me decía "estas olvidado un detalle" y ahora ya sé que olvide. Punisher regresó al fic en caso de que su no aparición hasta el momento hubiera generado preguntas. Llegó algo tarde pero tienen que entender, él no puede volar. Ahora sí estamos más y más cerca del final, veamos que pasa la próxima ocasión, pero esto será todo por este año ¡Feliz año nuevo! Y nos vemos en el 2013<strong>


	20. ¿Victoria?

**Finalmente pude sacar este capítulo. No tienen idea de lo que me ha costado escribir estas partes, queridos lectores. Después de tanto trabajo solo espero que puedan gustar y que cualquiera que lea este fic piense que valió la pena. Sin más preámbulos vamos a ello.**

* * *

><p><strong>XX – ¿Victoria?<strong>

Signum apretó el paso cuando una nueva honda hizo temblar las paredes a su alrededor. Apenas se había alejado del lugar donde ella y Cypha habían luchado, arrastrando el cuerpo de esta última sobre sus hombros, pero ya sentía como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros. Sus heridas le trasmitían un constante y palpitante dolor, además del esfuerzo de cargar con un peso muerto. No obstante ella seguía su camino, aprovechando el dolor para mantenerse alerta y no perder el sentido. Había perdido algo de sangre y lo último que necesitaba era desmayarse.

Miró a Cypha un momento y casi gruñó al notar que las heridas de esta ya no se veían tan graves. Había sospechado que ese sería el caso por eso la había traído a cuestas. El Divisor que ella había usado estaba atrás, roto e inutilizable, pero Signum sabía que Cypha podía ser un problema incluso sin esa arma, no obstante ya no podría neutralizar su magia y las ataduras resplandecientes que le había colocado deberían mantenerla quieta.

Siguió avanzando hasta que llegó a una bifurcación y tomó el camino de la izquierda. "Sigo sin saber como es este lugar por dentro, necesito encontrar una terminal" pensó Signum "además ¿Por qué la seguridad aún no me ha atacado?" Sin duda ya debían saber que Cypha había fallado ¿Estarían Testarossa e Isis causando problemas en otra parte y por eso no le prestaban atención o acaso ya le habían montado una trampa y solo esperaban para activarla? Sacudió la cabeza, imposible saberlo.

Finalmente Signum llegó hasta una nueva puerta, cerrada como las otras que había visto pero con una señal que le hizo detenerse «Puesto de Seguridad». Se acercó y tanteó el material de la puerta. Era sólo una capa de acero reforzado de poco espesor. En condiciones normales no sería un verdadero problema pero ahora… Signum tomó la empuñadura de Laevatein y dejó a Cypha en el suelo. Solo podía intentarlo. Ignorando el dolor y concentrando parte de su magia en la hoja Signum lanzó un tajo hacia la puerta, cortándola en dos limpiamente. Movió la espada y repitió el proceso haciendo un hueco en la entrada y pateando la plancha de metal para poder entrar.

Signum dio un paso adentro y miró a Cypha al otro lado. Aun seguía inconsciente. Decidió dejarla y entró. La oficina era un pequeño puesto de seguridad, similar a otros que ella había visto en bases de la TSAB. Un pequeño escritorio cerca de la puerta, un par de cubículos más al fondo, una pequeña mesa con un sofá y varias terminales encima de los escritorios. La guerrera Belka se acercó a una y la encendió. La máquina tardó unos segundos en ponerse en marcha y, por fortuna, no le pidió una contraseña.

Ni bien la terminal se activó por completo desplegó una serie de pantallas con distintas alertas. Signum miró hacia ellas. Era una especie de mapa de las instalaciones, con algunas áreas brillando en rojo e información sobre lo que había ocurrido. Signum miró detenidamente. La que estaba más abajo supuso que seria sobre su pelea con Cypha, había otras menores y una señal más grande en lo que parecía ser la parte más amplia del complejo, un poco más arriba. La última señal era más débil y estaba ligeramente por debajo de la grande. La información no era muy detallada, solo informaba de incendios y humo pero la señal en la habitación grande describía una anormal cantidad de energía eléctrica.

—Testarossa—Signum casi sonrió. Aquello parecía sugerir que ella e Isis se habían separado. No se explicaba otra razón para la señal ligeramente separada de la de Testarossa. Signum estaba a punto de marcharse cuando algo más llamo su atención en una de las pantallas— ¿Medidas de contención activadas?—leyó en voz alta y presionó la pantalla en cuestión.

La imagen se desplegó para tapar las otras. Había mucha información y números pero a Signum le interesó en particular la referencia a un "riesgo de contaminación". Introdujo una serie de comandos y finalmente tuvo lo que quería. Aquello hacía referencia a una cámara acorzada en la parte más profunda del complejo. Sin duda donde se guardaban las muestras del Eclipse para su estudio. Signum miró hacia la otra pantalla. Si se dirigía hacia abajo no podría ayudar a Testarossa ni a Isis.

—Maldita sea—masculló dándole un golpe a la mesa.

Una de sus órdenes había sido destruir las cepas del Eclipse guardadas en la base, pero hacer eso era dejar a sus compañeras en cualquier problema que se hubieran metido. Signum maldijo de nuevo pero tomo una decisión. Tenía que cumplir su misión y rápido. Luego regresaría y ayudaría a esas dos. Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta pero Laevatein emitió una ligera señal que le hizo detenerse.

—No puede ser…

* * *

><p>Cuando Bardiche rompió la barrera y finalmente descendió sobre Fortis ella movió la hoja para evitar la cabeza y apuntó hacia el hombro. El Riot Zamber descendió con rapidez y atravesó limpiamente al cuerpo de Fortis, descendiendo desde el hombro hasta sus pies en un solo arco. El ataque fue preciso, eficiente y sin embargo algo estaba mal. Fate intentó comprender que era mientras su espada cortaba a su oponente en un tajo limpio, demasiado limpio. Sin sangre, sin resistencia, como si solo hubiera abanicado la hoja en el aire. Fate intentó hacer algo pero mientras recuperaba el control de su espada Fortis fue mucho más rápido.<p>

—Mire que obligarme a usar métodos tan poco elegantes—dijo Fortis con una expresión apenada mientras movía su mano y atravesaba el pecho de Fate—verdaderamente lamentable.

Fate se quedó sin habla mirando hacia abajo. El brazo de Fortis estaba incrustado en su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. No dolía, no había sangre, de hecho si no lo estuviera viendo ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. Fate inspiró profundamente, recuperándose de la impresión, el pulso de su corazón se regularizó, como queriendo desmentir lo que sus ojos veían. Estaba bien.

—Una ilusión, no es real—dijo Fate— ¿Dónde está el verdadero?

—Supongo que es una conclusión lógica. Las ilusiones son buenas pero carecen de capacidades ofensivas, algo de lo cual no estoy desprovisto—replicó Fortis.

Antes de que Fate pudiera preguntar a que se refería un dolor agudo atravesó su pecho, como si alguien la hubiera apuñalado justo en el corazón. Fate bajó la vista hacia la mano en su pecho mientras luchaba por respirar. El dolor se incrementó, como si algo estuviera estrujando su corazón, sintió nauseas y todo a su alrededor comenzó a verse borroso. Fate intentó concentrar su magia o moverse pero estaba paralizada por el dolor. Las fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarle y el agarre sobe su espada se aflojó mientras su vista se volvía negra…

—**_Defenser_**.

Una esfera dorada envolvió a Fate y estalló, liberando la presión de la magia en todas direcciones, separando a los dos luchadores. Fate sintió un alivio inmediato cuando el dolor en su pecho desapareció y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Con un giro logró recuperar el control y aterrizar con un golpe mucho más suave, pero cayendo de rodillas, tosiendo y aferrándose el pecho. "¿Qué fue eso?" pensó mientras intentaba controlar sus latidos "Era como si estuviera exprimiéndome el corazón ¿Cómo…?"

No era una ilusión. Ninguna ilusión podía haber infringido un daño como aquel, pero ¿Qué clase de ataque había sido? Lo que fuera había atravesado su Barrier Jacket sin problemas y apenas sin causar algún daño. Miró su pecho donde, en efecto, la Barrier Jacket seguía intacta. Aquello era algo nuevo.

—_Are you alright, Sir?_

—Estoy bien… gracias Bardiche…—respondió Fate lo mejor que pudo, acariciando la empuñadura del dispositivo. Por el rabillo del ojo detectó movimiento y se giró rápidamente dando un salto hacia atrás.

—Siempre olvido lo útil que puede ser la IA de los dispositivos inteligentes—dijo Fortis mirando a Bardiche con una expresión aburrida—Ojala pudiéramos instalar algo similar en un Divisor, pero lamentablemente los parámetros de compatibilidad no son…

— **¡Photon Lancer!**

Las 6 flechas doradas volaron hacia su objetivo cortando a Fortis en media oración. Fate aprovechó la explosión para moverse hacia adelante, evitando la nube de humo y esperando por Fortis. Una serie de hilos plateados salieron despedidos hacia ella pero Fate se alejó de un salto, realizando un barrido con Bardiche y cortándolos antes de que pudieran tocarla.

—Un ataque sorpresa en medio de una conversación, que comportamiento tan incivilizado—se burló Fortis cuando el humo se disipó—supongo que no debería ser tan exigente, después de todo la desesperación hace que la gente cometa actos de lo más irracionales.

— ¿Desesperación?—repitió Fate, poniendo un tono indiferente, Bardiche emitió un resplandor y la hoja del Riot Zamber volvió a tomar la forma de dos espadas—en lo absoluto.

—Tal vez aun no hemos alcanzado ese estado, al menos no de manera consciente, pero le aseguro que no tardará—Fortis sonrió y abrió los brazos, como dándole la bienvenida—pero no se contenga, Enforcer, si tal es su deseo de atraparme en ese caso la invito a que continúe.

Fate apretó los dientes ante la obvia trampa. Él quería que ella se acercara, sin duda para usar aquel extraño poder nuevamente. No obstante ya no contaba con la ventaja de la sorpresa. Fate sabía a qué atenerse y ya no podría sorprenderla. A pesar de lo peligroso del ataque ella podía esquivarlo con su velocidad superior, bastaba con evitar que la tocara, aquello era fácil. O debería serlo. Aun no sabía nada del exterior o de Signum o Isis. Tenía que terminar aquello y buscarlas.

Con un destello dorado Fate se dirigió hacia Fortis, quien nunca dejo de sonreír. Fate llegó a su lado y apuntó sus espadas para atacarlo por el costado pero ni bien llego al rango de su ataque sintió como si se hubiera dado contra una masa de agua. Su movimiento sufrió una desaceleración súbita y fue casi como en cámara lenta. Fortis se revolvió y su mano se dirigió hacia Fate quien trato de impulsarse hacia atrás. Consiguió alejarse con un salto mágico y aterrizó lejos de Fortis quien se giró para quedar frente a ella.

"¿Un nuevo tipo de campo?" pensó "pero no veo nada. Si es una especie de escudo para frenarme entonces tengo que destruirlo". Fate frunció el ceño al ver que Fortis no intentaba nada ¿Estaría tan confiado? Aquello no era una buena señal, pero no dejaría que la intimidara y menos cuando tenía gente que ayudar. Un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies y Fate concentró la magia en las hojas de las espadas, haciendo que estas emitieran pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Era ahora o nunca. Dio un paso al frente y volvió a arrojarse contra Fortis.

El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando Fate llegó a su altura y movió las hojas de la espada hacia adelante, liberando el poder que había concentrado en ellas. El golpe eléctrico afectó a Fortis quien recibió la descarga en su cuerpo y salió despedido hacia atrás, golpeando la roca con su espalda. Fate dio un paso al frente y sus espadas se movieron directamente hacia su oponente, pero las hojas atravesaron su cuerpo como si este no estuviera allí.

Fortis se recuperó y movió su mano para alcanzar a Fate nuevamente. Instintivamente Fate retrocedió pero esta vez no pudo evitar por completo a Fortis y la mano de él se hundió en su costado antes de que pudiera alejarse. El dolor fue tan rápido como intenso y provocó que Fate perdiera el control de su salto, haciéndola aterrizar con muy poca elegancia, dando tumbos hasta golpear una piedra que la detuviera.

—Creo que aun no lo entiende Enforcer—dijo Fortis caminando hacia ella—No puede vencerme con métodos tan barbaros como esos. Usted es capaz de mucho más, seguro que ya ha formulado varias teorías para explicar este extraño giro de eventos.

Fate se puso de rodillas y usando pura fuerza de voluntad volvió a ponerse de pie, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas. Fortis Hückebein dio un paso en su dirección levantando las manos y soltando una nueva andanada de hilos plateados hacia ella.

* * *

><p>Stella miraba la pantalla con el seño fruncido. Fortis estaba tomándose su tiempo, aquello estaba bien pero había perdido a Cypha luego de librarse de la otra molestia. Concentró su mente en los sensores y equipos que había en la zona donde Cypha había estado luchado. Detectó el humo, el fuego, el acero derretido y los retazos de energía de ambas luchadoras pero nada más, en aquella parte había quedado ciega. Stella suspiró y se quedó pensando que hacer.<p>

Integrase a un sistema tan amplio pero poco complejo como el de la base era algo sencillo para ella. Siempre había sido la que se integraba con la nave cuando viajaban. Su poder como Eclipse Driver era el de conectarse a cualquier maquina y operarla con sus propias funciones cerebrales. Por eso mismo Fortis había conseguido hacerle una terminal especial que facilitaba el monitorearlo todo y era muy similar al que tenía en la nave.

Pero ahora mismo no podía ver grandes secciones de la base debido a los daños provocados en diversos puntos. Stella estaba preocupándose. Karen y Thoma se habían ido, así que los únicos allí eran ella, Fortis y Cypha. Pensó en llamar a su hermana mayor pero Karen se enojaría si no era algo urgente. Stella seguía concentrada en aquello cuando un ruido la hizo volver la cabeza. Era un sonido fuerte, como si alguien estuviera golpeando metal. El sonido venia del techo. Stella alzó la vista justo cuando el techo sobre ella colapso en una ruidosa explosión.

— ¡Por fin! Ya estaba harta de ese lugar—Isis aterrizó en la sala a través del techo. El humo y el polvo le impidieron ver nada hasta que se dispersaron, revelándole una imagen de lo más extraña— ¿Qué diablos…?

Frente a ella había una especie de máquina circular asegurada en el suelo, con cuatro estructuras largas saliendo hacia arriba y numerosas pantallas a su alrededor pero lo que le llamó la atención fue la persona en el centro de dicha estructura. Mirándola de manera confusa había una niña de uno años con un vestido verde. Aquello era tan diferente a lo que Isis había esperado que por un segundo ambas se quedaron mirando sin decir una palabra.

_"¡¿Quién eres tú?!"_

— ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Isis se quedó confundida por un segundo al escuchar la voz en su cabeza, pero se recuperó de inmediato. La niña le había sonado por un segundo como Lily, pero a diferencia de ella Isis no podía percibir la presencia de una conciencia ajena, solo oír su voz, como en una conversación telepática normal. La niña frunció el seño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, dejando entrever las marcas azules en su muñeca. Isis se puso tensa al notarlo y dio un paso hacia atrás.

_"¡Mi nombre es Stella y a ti ya te recuerdo! Tú eres la molestia que Thoma tuvo que ir a detener"_ los ojos de la niña se abrieron con comprensión_ "¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Se supone que deberías estar muerta"_

Stella se revolvió molesta en la maquina. Isis apretó los puños. Sobrevivir a la explosión no había sido fácil. Perfy había puesto una barrera y, aprovechando la confusión, la había movido a actuar, arrojando sus perfumes para crear una pantalla de humo y desliarse hacia los conductos de servicio. El resto había sido moverse mirando cuidadosamente en cada esquina y siguiendo los cables para encontrar el generador de la base. No obstante se había perdido y en su enojo había usado sus explosivos para abrirse camino cuando no encontró manera de descender para seguir los cables.

—Eso no importa, tú estás con los Hückebein así que voy a tener que detenerte—replicó Isis—voy a apagar esa máquina que tienes allí y luego voy a ir a buscar a Thoma para llevármelo de este lugar.

_"Thoma es uno de nosotros ahora. Él mismo te lo dijo"_ aunque no movía la boca para hablar era obvio que la niña estaba enfadada_ "Éste es su hogar y no hay nada que ustedes magos le puedan dar a cambio"_

— ¿Su hogar? ¿Qué él es uno de ustedes?—repitió Isis despacio mientras bajaba la cabeza—sí, lo escuche de él la primera vez… eso fue lo que dijo…

_"¡Porque es la verdad! Thoma tiene un lugar a nuestro lado. Un asesino de magos no puede vivir con su presa. Es parte de mi familia y tiene que quedarse aquí"_ Stella inspiró profundamente mientras seguía _"Cuando lo encontramos estaba sufriendo. Nosotros lo aliviamos mientras ustedes solo han intentado meterse en nuestro camino ¡Thoma nos escogió a nosotros!"_

— ¡Eso no es cierto!—replicó Isis de golpe, levantando la cabeza—Yo no conocí a Thoma mucho tiempo pero si vi de él lo suficiente para saber que no es de los que abandonan a los demás de esa forma. Todo lo que quería era ponerle orden a su vida pero cuando se vio arrastrado en esto dejó sus problemas de lado para ayudar a otros ¡Yo conocí a la verdadera familia de Thoma y sé que no hay manera de que los dejara por un montón de asesinos como ustedes!

_"¡Mientes!"_ Stella alzó las manos y una esfera de energía apareció en ellas. Con buenos reflejos Isis bloqueó el ataque con su propia defensa_ "¡Estas mintiendo! Thoma es feliz aquí"_

— ¿Feliz? ¡Ustedes le han lavado el cerebro!—replicó Isis—Solo hay que verlo para saber que no es él mismo. Fui una tonta al creer otra cosa, pero voy a revertir lo que le hicieron y a regresarlo donde pertenece.

_"¡CÁLLATE!"_ la fuerza del grito mental hizo que Isis se llevara las manos a la cabeza. La niña dio un paso al frente con los ojos brillantes y una expresión decidida _"¡Todo esto es su culpa! Los magos nos hicieron esto. Por ustedes DeVille está muerto y Karen tiene que hacer cosas malas ¡No voy a dejarlos!"_

Antes de que Isis pudiera preguntarse a que se refería un nuevo ataque comenzó a formarse en las manos de Stella. Isis no quiso esperar a ver que se traía entre manos y activó su propia magia.

— **¡Black Perfume No.5: Rumbling Sparrow!**—Isis retrocedió cuando la bandada de gorriones emprendió el vuelo, pero antes de que pudieran tocar a su objetivo una plancha de metal se alzó del suelo y bloqueó el camino— ¡¿Qué?!

"_Yo controlo todo aquí, y lo voy a usar para detenerte"_ Stella levantó las manos e Isis sintió como el suelo debajo de ella se movía.

Con un salto la maga de los explosivos se alejó hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo pero una vez allí comprendió su error cuando vio descender un arma automática desde el otro extremo del corredor. "Esto no lo vi en el entrenamiento…" pensó cuando el arma comenzó a abrir fuego. Isis arrojó una esfera de su perfume blanco para crear un humo que la hiciera invisible y se alejó de la puerta, usando uno de sus perfumes negros para arrojar un ataque al arma. Una explosión le indicó que había dado en el blanco.

— ¡Sí! —su celebración se interrumpió cuando una bala mágica paso a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

_"Esta vez me asegurare de no fallar"_ dijo Stella atravesando el humo. A su alrededor aparecieron docenas de pequeños proyectiles mágicos, todos apuntando hacia Isis.

* * *

><p>Punisher supo que había cometido un error incluso mientras abría el arma y tomaba un nuevo cartucho. Se había precipitado. Como un novato, atacando a la primera oportunidad, obviando el objetivo y haciendo un acto innecesario pero vistoso. Veyron Hückebein había sido el blanco perfecto y tentador. Poderoso, confiado y descuidado. Pero matarlo fue obviar el objetivo. Frank sabía que ese error podía ser fatal pero solo era humano ¿Cómo resistirse?<p>

— ¡CASTLE!

De alguna forma el grito opacó los demás sonidos mientras Karen Hückebein daba un paso al frente y arrojaba un haz de luz roja contra Frank. La fuerza del golpe fue suficiente para arrojarlo hacia el borde del cañón, rompiendo las rocas con el impacto y despareciendo momentáneamente en la explosión. Karen no esperó a que se asentara el polvo y un círculo mágico apareció a sus pies mientras conjuraba sus energías nuevamente y disparaba una segunda ráfaga, una tercera, una cuarta y una quinta.

No había existido alguna posibilidad de esquivarlo, pensó Castle. Incluso mientras recibía el mismo golpe una y otra vez contra la piedra, no había nada que hacer. El primer golpe lo había dejado sin aire antes de que el explotar en las rocas lo dejara ciego y sordo. El impacto en la cabeza fue lo más desconcertante, desenfocando todo. Los demás fueron solo una serie de luces seguidas por unos intensos estallidos de calor y dolor que se expandieron por todo su cuerpo como un una descarga antes de que siquiera pudiera recuperar el aliento.

Finalmente la roca se derrumbo de tantos golpes y Punisher la atravesó por completo rodando hacia el otro lado y dándose de cara contra el suelo. Frank intentó levantarse, ignorar el dolor, pero el mundo era una extraña macha borrosa y nada parecía tener sentido. Levantó la vista pero solo distinguía luces y sombras volando por el aire. El ruido era tan intenso y cercano que le impedía decir que pasaba y todo lo que tenia para aferrarse era el arriba y abajo. Aquello era algo y trató de trabajar con eso. Arriba. Tenía que pararse. Abajo era malo. Estar abajo era perder, rendirse y la misión aun estaba sin completar.

Un ruido más cercano y una sombra más oscura ocuparon la atención de Castle. Levantó la mirada, aun de rodillas en el suelo, y su cara se vio de lleno contra una bota que le hizo levantarse y caer de espaldas mientras su cuello por poco se fracturaba. Karen se erguía sobre él con aquel extraño libro blanco de cual surgía una extraña energía que lo azotó como cadenas. Las presas de hierros e cerraron en torno a sus muñecas y tobillos, levantándolo y arrojándolo de nuevo contra la piedra. Sosteniéndolo allí como un muñeco.

— ¡No eres más que un animal!—Karen acompañó sus palabras con un golpe directo en la quijada— ¡Asesino! ¡Monstruo!

Las palabras no eran nuevas y dolían menos que los puños. Punisher encajó ambos como pudo. Todo en su cabeza era un caos del cual apenas conseguía comenzarse a recuperar. Tenía que usar algo para enfocarse así que lo hizo con el dolor. Aquello era normal, era constante. Un nuevo golpe en el estomago por poco le hizo vomitar y le sacó todo el aire de golpe. Un tintineo metálico le anunció que las cadenas se movían y mientras estas lo soltaban, una nueva presa se cerró en su cuello, casi aplastando su tráquea y cortando su suministro de aire. La cadena se movió como una serpiente y lo arrojó al suelo, apretando su garganta todo el tiempo. Frank maldijo cuando el movimiento le hizo perder de vista a su objetivo y lo dejó mirando al cielo.

Karen se acercó a Punisher mientras su cadena le destrozaba el cuello. Quería verlo retorcerse y morir suplicando piedad. Necesitaba ver como sus ojos sea apagaban para siempre. Pero ni bien se inclinó sobre él, su mano se movió una rapidez que no creía posible y le aferró el rostro con fuerza. Karen, sorprendida, tardó demasiado en reaccionar cuando sintió un calor en la palma y una descarga mágica le explotó en pleno rosto.

Punisher tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando la cadena desapareció y rodó hacia un lado para quedar boca abajo, boqueando por aire. Aquello había sido difícil. Pero por fortuna no era el único que cometía errores. No hay que volverlo personal, nunca debes perder de vista el objetivo. Aquello era básico para sobrevivir. Claro que habiendo roto la regla el mismo ¿Quién era para juzgar? No había tiempo para aquello, la misión tenía prioridad.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano Punisher pudo ponerse a cuatro patas. La cabeza aún le dolía horrores pero solo era lo que más notaba mientras el resto de su cuerpo parecía una gran magulladura. Los sonidos de la batalla lo confundían pero ya podía notar mejor las diferencias y fue por ello que volvió a escuchar los pasos de alguien alzándose sobre él. Frank levantó la mirada y sus ojos se perdieron el brillo de la hoja que descendió sobre su cabeza como una guadaña.

* * *

><p>— ¡Comandante! ¿Se encuentra bien?—un oficial se inclinó junto a ella y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ambos—Solo un momento, la sacaremos de aquí.<p>

—No—Hayate apartó la mano del mago y el círculo desapareció haciendo que el breve alivio que había experimentado se fuera pero ella no dejó que el dolor la detuviera—Estoy bien. La teniente Vita y los demás necesitan una evacuación de emergencia, tenemos que sostener la línea de combate.

—Pero…—el hombre intentó protestar.

—Es una orden, sargento—replicó Hayate alzando la voz. Una tos la interrumpió y la boca se le lleno de sangre. Escupió en el suelo y se limpió con la manga—necesito mi dispositivo, hay que restablecer el orden.

El sargento dudo solo un segundo antes de repetir las órdenes a los soldados. Hayate reprimió un suspiro. El dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso, la sangre salpicaba su Barrier Jacket y se derramaba por el piso, las costillas rotas eran como una constante puñalada cada vez que respiraba. Sintió otro ataque de tos y volvió a escupir sangre con un regusto amargo. Algo se había reventado por dentro y cada movimiento era una tortura.

Hayate no pudo evitar gruñir cuando el sargento le ayudó a incorporarse. Por un segundo todo se volvió borroso y estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero consiguió mantenerse consiente mientras le aplicaban un rápido vendaje para evitar una hemorragia. Su propia magia intentaba reparar el daño pero era difícil concentrarse con las heridas y el caos del combate a su alrededor. Alguien, no pudo ver quien, regresó con su báculo y el libro. Hayate tomó ambos y dio un par de pasos al frente separándose de sus soldados y sintiendo como si fuera a venirse abajo en cualquier momento, pero apoyándose en Schwertkreuz consiguió seguir de pie.

—Aquí la comandante Yagami, todas las unidades reporte—Hayate activó de nuevo las funciones de comunicación de su dispositivo y de inmediato varias pantallas se proyectaron frente a ella en cuanto los oficiales comenzaron a reportar—reagrúpense en las coordenadas del 3er Escuadrón y organicen la evacuación de los heridos. Se ha confirmado la presencia de Frank Castle en el área ¿Alguien puede comunicar su localización?

—_Comandante. Hemos confirmado la presencia de uno de los blancos principales y de Punisher._

— ¿Cuál es el estado del objetivo?

—_Ambos se encuentran luchando, imposible de saber quien está ganando ¿Debo acercarme?_

Hayate miró la pantalla. En efecto el polvo y las explosiones hacían imposible conseguir una imagen adecuada.

—Negativo, ignórenlos por ahora nuestra prioridad es sacar a nuestra gente de aquí—respondió finalmente—Nadie entra en combate hasta que confirmemos que uno de los dos ha caído.

Una punzada de dolor en el costado la obligó a detenerse y mirar la herida. El vendaje ya estaba cubierto de rojo y seguía escurriéndose sobre su traje. Hayate sentía que la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a afectarla pero sacudió la cabeza intentando despejarse. No podía desmayarse. Los magos y los Eclipse Drivers habían regresado a un estancamiento en el cual ninguno podía sacar ventaja. Solo un error y todo podía venirse abajo, tenía que aguantar de alguna forma.

* * *

><p>Fate intentaba controlar su respiración mientras que su oponente no parecía alterado en lo más mínimo. Aquel combate se había prolongado más de lo debido, pero no estaba en su poder el detenerlo ahora mismo. Fate se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras pensaba en algún plan. Fortis en cambio parecía dispuesto a esperar a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento, manteniendo la misma distancia entre ambos y con su incesante y arrogante sonrisa.<p>

— ¿Se nos acabaron las ideas? Algo de lo más decepcionante Enforcer—dijo Fortis—parece que el intelecto sigue sin ser un requisito para ejercer un cargo como el suyo.

El levantó las manos y un nuevo ataque de hilos salió despedido de sus dedos. Fate movió sus espadas en un tajo horizontal, destruyendo los hilos que se dirigían hacia ella de un golpe y dando un salto hacia adelante. Fortis volvió a atacar pero Fate uso su magia para impulsarse nuevamente hacia adelante y aparecer a la espalda de Fortis, moviendo sus espadas para golpearlo. Justo cuando entró en el pequeño radio cerca del Eclipse Driver Fate volvió a experimentar la misma sensación de desaceleración que le permitieron a su oponente el girarse y lanzar un ataque hacia ella.

La explosión del ataque de Fortis destruyó por completo las rocas que estaban a su espalda mas Fate pudo evitarlo acelerando con su magia para elevarse en el aire por encima del Hückebein, quien se limitó a mirar hacia arriba con cara de aburrimiento.

—Ya hemos intentado tácticas de esta naturaleza, Enforcer. No han funcionado en el pasado y…

—… Densidad—interrumpió Fate mirando al hombre a los ojos.

— ¿Perdón?—Fortis parpadeo confundido, claramente disgustado de que le interrumpieran.

—Estaba pensando cómo podía ser que mis ataques no funcionaran—dijo Fate despacio mientras descendía—Y esa es la mejor respuesta. Un Eclipse Driver puede controlar la densidad de sus músculos y huesos para resistir impactos. Nosotros asumimos que solo se usaba para endurecer la piel, que se puede hacer lo contrario no es tan inusual. Hay algunos tipos de magia que pueden hacer efectos similares ¿Me equivoco?

Aquella era en verdad la única conclusión que Fate había alcanzado. De alguna forma aquel hombre podía manipular la densidad de su cuerpo hasta el punto que no presentaba mayor resistencia que el aire. Ella se había entrenado para penetrar cualquier defensa por solida que fuera, pero aquel era un tipo de escudo que nunca había visto. En lugar de resistirse te dejaba pasar, haciendo cualquier intento por romperlo completamente inútil.

— ¡Ja! Muy bien pensado, la felicito—Fortis aplaudió a Fate con un falso entusiasmo—me estaba preguntando si podría realmente descifrar mi poder. Es todo como usted ha dicho. Entre mis hermanos soy el único que ha logrado dominar esta clase de técnica. Muy útil en situaciones de combate, particularmente contra oponentes de corto alcance. No obstante esa información no cambia en nada lo sustancial. Sigo teniendo la ventaja y creo que ya va siendo hora de que saque un completo provecho de la misma. Adiós, Enforcer, disfruté mucho con nuestra charla.

Las manos de Fortis emitieron un resplandor plateado mientras un extraño círculo mágico aparecía a sus pies. Fate levantó sus espadas y se preparó para el impacto cuando Fortis lanzó su nuevo ataque. De entre sus manos surgieron más hilos plateados pero estos se concentraron hasta formar una autentica red que él arrojo contra ella. Fate dio un paso al frente y trató de cortar a través de ésta pero el filo de sus hojas encontró mucha resistencia y la fuerza del ataque la empujó hacia atrás. Con un destello dorado ella saltó fuera del camino justo cuando la red se cerró sobre sí misma, causando una fuerte explosión.

"La energía ahora está más concentrada ¿Ha estado usando ataques más débiles a propósito?" pensó Fate "si lo hubiera hecho antes…" Una nueva red venia en camino y Fate disparó una salva de balas mágicas contra esta, intentando hacerla explotar pero los ataques parecieron desviarse y pasar a través de los agujeros forzando a Fate a elevarse en el aire.

—** ¡Trident Smasher!**—tres haces de luz dorada descendieron sobre Fortis. Uno detuvo un nuevo ataque y los otros dos explotaron justo sobre él, cubriéndolo de polvo.

Una serie de hijos plateados rompió la nube y Fate los esquivó en el aire cargando otra salva de disparos mágicos y abriendo fuego sobre su oponente. El ataque provocó una fuerte explosión mas Fortis no se vio afectado, arrojando una nueva red contra Fate quien se impulsó hacia un costado, soltando un leve grito cuando forzó demasiado el lugar donde Fortis la había golpeado.

—Cuidado, Enforcer, los humanos son muy frágiles, incluso una poderosa maga como usted—Fortis sonrió con arrogancia—un lamentable defecto que nosotros corregimos.

Nuevamente un destello plateado anunció su ataque y Fate se movió fuera del camino en el último segundo. No podía continuar así para siempre. Necesitaba un plan. "Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No soy capaz de crear un buen hechizo de captura como Nanoha y tampoco puedo golpearlo" pensó con rapidez "tiene que haber algo que pueda hacerle". Un súbito dolor en el tobillo le hizo mirar hacia abajo. Uno de los hilos la había agarrado. Con un tajo rápido Fate lo cortó pero en ese momento una de las redes se le vino encima.

Fate creó un apresurado escudo para bloquear el ataque y la red se estrelló contra el círculo mágico con fuerza, explotando con intensidad y empujando a Fate de regreso al suelo. Fate soltó otro grito de dolor cuando se estrelló contra el piso. Su Barrier Jacket había absorbido lo peor del impacto, pero aun dolía demasiado. Se enderezó como pudo, las costillas dándole pinchazos de dolor y algo mareada por el golpe. A su lado Bardiche emitió un leve resplandor dorado.

—_Are you alright, Sir?_

—Sí… eso… eso creo—respondió Fate—gracias Bardiche…

Le sonrió a su dispositivo con una confianza que no tenía. ¿Su dispositivo? Fate se detuvo un momento cuando se dio cuenta de algo ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? En medio de aquella batalla, con tantas cosas en su cabeza y todo lo que había estado considerando, no se había percatado de algo que tenía justo frente a sus ojos. O más bien lo que no tenía. Fate ignoraba si el caso de los Eclipse Drivers era diferente a los magos pero tenía una oportunidad de probar su teoría. O al menos la tendría de no estar en aquellas condiciones.

Notaba como su fuerza mágica no era la de antes. Estaba cansada, herida y luchando contra un oponente que parecía capaz de seguir todo el día. Fate suspiró y miró hacia su dispositivo. Quedaban 5 cartuchos más dentro de él y tenía unos 16 más consigo. 21 cartuchos. Esperaba que fuera suficiente porque los necesitaría todos si quería tener una oportunidad de acabar con este combate.

Un destello plateado le aviso de que Fortis volvía a atacar. Fate se hizo a un lado, ignorando el dolor en sus costillas mientras usaba a Bardiche para poder ponerse de pie y mirar hacia su oponente. Fortis avanzaba hacia ella con un paso tranquilo, completamente abierto al ataque. Fate apretó el mango de Bardiche pero se concentro en mirar a su oponente detenidamente. En efecto era como ella había esperado, más hasta allí llegaba todo. Si se equivocaba entonces… no, era mejor no pensar en eso.

—Debo decir que aunque su tenacidad es digna de admiración, Enforcer, la encuentro francamente molesta a estas alturas—dijo Fortis en un tono afectado—ceder a mis demandas cuando las planteé hubiera sido el curso de acción más lógico, ahora estamos forzados en esto… una autentica pesadilla para cualquier forma de vida inteligente.

— ¡Bardiche!—Fate ignoró al Hückebein y conjuro un círculo mágico a sus pies—usaremos todo lo que tenemos ¿Listo?

—_Get Set._

Fortis suspiró cuando Fate se elevó en el aire con un destello dorado, conjurando una enorme cantidad de poder.

—Realmente esto es una completa…—empezó el hombre cuando notó algo más en el ambiente— ¿Qué es esto?

El aire a su alrededor comenzó a cargarse de electricidad, como si todo el interior del domo estuviera tratando de contener una fuerza eléctrica. "Esto es ¿La Enforcer? Pero no debería quedarle tanto poder e incluso así el nivel de esto es demasiado" Fortis se congeló un segundo "A menos de que esté usando…". Miró a su alrededor y aquello confirmó sus temores. Luego de tantos ataques y golpes las paredes metálicas de la sala estaban cargadas eléctricamente por el poder de Fate, que no había tenido tiempo de ser liberado y ahora ella estaba reconcentrando todo para un ataque final, cuando todo a su alrededor estaba cargado de electricidad.

Fate se elevó hasta quedar directamente por debajo del centro del domo mientras un círculo mágico mucho más grande de lo usual aparecía a sus pies y su magia comenzaba a condensarse a su alrededor. Aquello era algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Rara vez podía usar un hechizo tan largo, más estando sin apoyo pero no le quedaría más remedio que intentarlo.

—Bardiche, te lo encargo—dijo Fate cerrando los ojos.

—_Yes Sir!_

—Arcus, Cultus, Aegeas—recitó Fate regresando a Bardiche a la forma original que poseía y concentrándose plenamente en lo que tenía que hacer.

21

Aunque abstraída en su hechizo Fate pudo notar el cambio en el ambiente cuando Fortis atacó. Los hilos plateados se estrellaron contra una serie de escudos emitidos por Bardiche, destruyéndolos pero quedando anulados en el proceso. Fate siguió concentrando su fuerza y le dejó la defensa a Bardiche, llevando una cuenta mental mientras Fortis intentaba alcanzarla.

18

—Lamento decirle Enforcer que no pienso solo quedarme a observar como ocurre esto—la voz de Fortis ahora estaba teñida de cierta rabia y miedo contenidos—un plan muy mediocre el utilizar un hechizo tan largo.

Un nuevo ataque se estrelló contra una nueva defensa, cancelándose ambos en la explosión. Fate siguió con el hechizo. La defensa nunca había sido su fuerte. Desde que era pequeña Fate siempre había explotado su velocidad, no solo para moverse pero para reaccionar, calcular y actuar. Era lo que mejor sabía hacer. Pero siempre se olvidaba de que había más respecto a sus poderes.

15

Una nueva explosión a sus pies y Bardiche agotaba un nuevo cargador de cartuchos. Fate sabía que su poder no aguantaría un asalto semejante por lo que había confiado en que Bardiche crearía una defensa usando el poder almacenado en los cartuchos, que se agotaban rápidamente conforme los intentos de Fortis por alcanzarla hacían más y más desesperados.

10

Esta vez el ataque fue mucho más poderoso pero Bardiche consiguió mantener el escudo. Fate estaba casi lista. La táctica que tenía en mente era simple. Fortis Hückebein era un Eclipse Driver, forzosamente debía poseer un Divisor más ¿Por qué no le había visto ninguno? ¿Por qué alguien tan arrogante y hablador no lo había mencionado? Solo había una razón: era algo que no quería que ella supiese.

4

La explosión casi llegó hasta ella. Fate sabía que algo debía permitirle a Fortis el mantenerse junto cuando era tan poco denso, quizás incluso darle un área de control sobre su poder. Algo que él no podría alterar sin dañar y perjudicarse. Si se podía construir un Reactor dentro de un Eclipse Driver ¿Por qué no también un Divisor? Y si este era destruido ¿Cómo podía un Eclipse Driver usar sus poderes?

0

— **¡Thunder Rage!**

La última defensa de Bardiche cedió ante el empuje de Fortis cuando el ataque de Fate descendió sobre este como una autentica tormenta eléctrica, inundando todo con un resplandor dorado y enviando una honda de poder por toda la base.

* * *

><p>— <strong>¡Black Perfume No.3: Humming Bird!<strong>

Una bandada de aves negras inundó el pasillo, oscureciendo el otro extremo con sus alas y explotando en cuanto golpearon las armas en el techo llenando todo de humo nuevamente.

_"No te muevas" _gritó Stella cubriéndose los ojos y disparando varios proyectiles mágicos a ciegas.

Isis masculló una palabrota y aprovechó la ocasión para adelantarse y atacar a su oponente desde más cerca. Ni bien puso un pie fuera de la nube de humo una de las paredes pareció arrojarse sobre ella, enviando una estaca metálica en su dirección. Con un movimiento brusco Isis se arrojó hacia el otro lado, casi estrellándose contra la pared, pero evitando el otro ataque. En ese momento Stella la vio y levantó las manos en su dirección. Isis se impulsó hacia atrás, evitando el ataque, pero la explosión dispersó el humo de su primer ataque.

—Fallaste—se burló Isis.

Stella no respondió pero volvió a atacarla, esta vez disparando incluso más proyectiles en su dirección. Isis arrojó una nueva ráfaga de su perfume para cubrirse mientras corría hacia atrás, alejándose por el pasillo. La ventaja en ese lugar era de Stella, quien podía controlar toda la estación, mientras que Isis apenas tenía espacio para moverse.

—_Isis, estamos a la mitad de capacidad en ambas botellas, no podemos seguir haciendo esto por siempre_.

— ¿Tienes más buenas noticias, Perfy?—gruñó Isis quien se giró para ver el camino, casi dándose contra una de las planchas de metal que cayeron del techo y cerraban el paso.

—_Nos tiene._

Isis se volvió para enfrentar a Stella, quien parecía muy satisfecha consigo misma. Un par de pequeñas torretas de defensa salieron del suelo justo al lado de la niña apuntando hacia Isis quien no tenía más salida que la ruta por la que había entrado.

_"Se acabo. Cuando me ocupe de ti voy a ocuparme de la otra Strosek también. Thoma se va a quedar con nosotros"_ Stella levantó las manos y más proyectiles mágicos aparecieron en el aire alrededor de ella_ "Ninguno de ustedes magos va a llevárselo"_

—Él no es uno de ustedes y pienso demostrárselo a todos—replicó Isis—su verdadera familia lo está esperando.

_"¡No! No pienso dejar que me quiten a nadie más"_ Stella movió una de sus manos para restregarse los ojos que se le habían puesto extrañamente brillantes_ "Yo también puede hacer lo que haga falta"._

El número de proyectiles mágicos se incrementó e Isis dio un paso hacia atrás, golpeando la plancha de acero a su espalda. "No puedo volar las paredes y ella bloquea mi único camino" pensó la maga de los explosivos "no se me ocurre nada". La estrategia jamás había sido su fuerte, por eso le gustaba usar explosivos si algo le estorbaba, bastaba con volarlo en pedazos y seguir el camino. Pero eso no le serviría aquí. Su poder de fuego era inferior al de Stella. Si tan solo pudiera…

Un extraño ruido llamó la atención de ambas. Era una serie de estallidos que venía incrementándose en intensidad y frecuencia. Isis frunció el ceño cuando notó que Stella se movía de manera extraña y los cables rodeaban su cuerpo y la mantenían conectada a todo se apagaban y caían al suelo sin razón aparente. Justo en ese momento, lo que fuera, golpeó donde ellas estaban. Las luces del pasillo incrementaron su intensidad y estallaron dejando caer una lluvia de chispas mientras que las defensas automáticas parecieron sufrir un corto y explotar al mismo tiempo.

Isis cerró los ojos para protegerlos cuando las luces estallaron y no perdió ni un instante en pensar que estaba ocurriendo. Stella se había quedado distraída por lo que estaba pasando e Isis aprovechó la ocasión. Sin las luces la única iluminación era la de las balas mágicas de Stella quien estaba claramente confundida y no le prestaba atención. Isis levantó su mano y arrojó un nuevo ataque contra la niña quien apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar la mirada cuando lo escuchó venir.

— **¡White Perfume No.2 Dust Cloud!**

— ¡¿Qué…?!—Stella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una nube de humo blanco estallara en su rostro haciéndola toser cuando lo inhalo por la sorpresa. De inmediato se sintió mal y la última luz en el pasillo se apagó cuando su hechizo se deshizo al perder la concentración—No… no voy a…—intentó hablar entre otro ataque de tos pero todo se volvía mucho más oscuro—no… quiero…

Isis atrapó a Stella cuando esta finalmente perdió la conciencia y la arrastró consigo mientras corría por el pasillo a ciegas conteniendo la respiración. Uso su magia para moverse más rápido y alejarse de la nube blanca antes de finalmente detenerse en la oscuridad y dejarse caer al suelo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—_Eso fue arriesgado, Isis, gastaste la mitad de nuestras reservas para hacer esa mescla y por poco te matas_—la voz de Perfume Grab sonaba molesta—_Espero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre._

Ignorando a su dispositivo Isis se apresuró a chequear el pulso de Stella. Para su alivio lo sintió bastante deprisa. Dejando a la niña en el suelo con toda la delicadeza que pudo Isis se relajó un poco. Usar el fosforo blanco había sido arriesgado. Era un agente de lo más peligroso y podía perfectamente matar, pero era lo único que había pensado para derribar a Stella sin lastimarla gravemente. Como Eclipse Driver ella debería absorber mejor el daño, o eso había esperado. Claro que soltar una nube tan densa en un lugar tan estrecho por poco la había sofocado a ella también, si Stella hubiera estado prestando atención lo más probable hubiera sido que le hubiera disparado antes de que el humo pudiera noquearla.

—Tuvimos suerte, Perfy…—Isis se sentó en el suelo y creó una pequeña luz con su magia para iluminar el pasillo— ¿Tienes idea de que fue lo que pasó?

—_Una especia de descarga eléctrica masiva a lo largo de toda la estación. No obstante el origen de esta descarga es mágico._

— ¿Estás seguro?—Isis levantó la cabeza—tiene que ser la Enforcer, tenemos que…

_"¿Testarossa? ¿Niña? ¿Alguna de las dos me oye?"_ una voz mental hizo que Isis se detuviera en seco.

_"¡Capitana Signum!"_ se apresuró a responder Isis_ "¿Está bien?"_

_"Oh, eres tú chica de los explosivos. Estoy de maravilla. Tengo a una de los Hückebein conmigo y estoy todavía en los niveles inferiores ¿Puedes decirme donde estas?"_

_"Bueno…"_ Isis miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada que le sirviera para identificar aquel pasillo en particular_ "Creo que estoy cerca de la sala de control"_

_"Bien. Tengo un mapa de la estación te lo enviare a tu dispositivo. Sin dunda este lugar tiene luces de emergencia deberían activarse de un momento a otro así podrás moverte, te marcaré en el mapa la última ubicación que tengo de Testarossa. Ve y confirma si necesita ayuda"_

_"¿Y usted capitana?"_

_"Tenemos una misión que terminar. Encuentra a Testarossa y luego reúnete conmigo aquí abajo, puede que necesite tu ayuda. Nos vemos cuando llegues aquí"_

Isis pudo sentir como la capitana cortaba la comunicación y Perfume Grab recibió un archivo. El dispositivo desplegó una pantalla frente a su rostro con un mapa de la base. En ese momento una serie de luces rojas se encendieron en el pasillo dándole una iluminación escasa pero eficiente. Isis se puso de pie y miró a Stella por unos momentos. Con un resoplido se agachó y levantó a la niña, asegurándose de ponerle una atadura como le habían enseñado y se dirigió rápidamente hasta el lugar que la capitana le había marcado.

"Al menos ya estamos terminando aquí, espero que a los demás les este yendo mejor" pensó Isis.

* * *

><p>Karen hizo descender la espada con toda su fuerza sobre Castle. La hoja resplandeció con la luz de las explosiones y destellos a su alrededor al trazar un arco descendente sobre el cuello de su víctima. Punisher alzó la mirada en el último segundo cuando un objeto de un color blanco y azul se interpuso entre ambos. La espada impacto contra un escudo antes de tocar a Castle. El filo de la hoja se estrelló contra la armadura con un fuerte sonido metálico.<p>

— ¿Qué…?—Karen se giró por instinto pero antes de que pudiera defenderse otro escudo azul y blanco la atacó por el costado, golpeándola en las costillas y levantándola en el aire con la fuerza del golpe. Karen maldijo cuando el escudo se abrió por el extremo por el cual la habían atacado y liberaba un poderoso ataque de plasma a quemarropa, haciéndola desaparecer en la explosión.

Punisher miró el escudo que lo había protegido de la espada y de la explosión por un instante antes de suspirar y usarlo como apoyo para ponerse de pie. Una nube de humo le impedía ver que había sido de Karen Hückebein pero una fuerte presencia mágica a su espalda le hizo girarse.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Castle-san?

—Espero que esto no se haga costumbre, Takamachi—respondió Frank mirando a la maga de blanco cuando esta aterrizó a su lado.

—Tomaré eso como un sí—replicó Nanoha indiferente al tono frío de su interlocutor—No necesito recordarle que aun tenemos una orden para su arresto.

—Si dentro de 10 minutos seguimos con vida puedes intentar cumplir esa orden.

Un movimiento al otro lado de la nube de humo les llamó la atención y ambos se movieron hacia un lado cuando una serie de proyectiles mágicos atravesaron la cobertura, dispersándola. Nanoha dio un salto hacia atrás, imponiendo el escudo mediano mientras los otros circulaban a su alrededor en tanto Punisher se impulsó hacia un lado evitando la honda de la explosión por unos metros. Ambos magos aterrizaron a unos 10 metros de su posición original, enfocando su atención de regreso en el enemigo.

Una tormenta de páginas termino de dispersar lo que quedaba del humo y del centro de la misma Karen dio un paso al frente. Su rostro estaba parciamente quemado pero el daño comenzó a sanar de inmediato dejándola igual a como estaba antes. El aura de su poder despedía una intención asesina en tanto que su magia fluía entre las páginas de su tomo blanco, cargando el ambiente con un aura densa y pesada. Nanoha levantó el Strike Cannon y Castle recargó su Contender, ambos amputando directamente a Karen.

— **¡Excellence Cannon Variable Raid!**

—**Shot Breaker.**

Un rayo de plasma salió del extremo del Strike Cannon seguido de un proyectil oscuro y rojizo de la Contender. Ambos ataques hicieron blanco, la explosión del ataque de cañón los cegó a ambos y les obligó a cubrirse el rostro. Ambos magos bajaron la mano del rostro al mismo tiempo para apreciar el daño que habían hecho.

—No…—Nanoha apretó el agarre en el Strike Cannon—esperaba poder evitar esto.

Punisher no dijo nada pero se apresuró a buscar otro cartucho sin dejar de mirar a su nuevo oponente. Frente a Karen había aparecido una nueva figura vestida de negro, con una enorme espada en una mano y un tomo negro con una resplandeciente cruz plateada flotando junto a él. Los mismos ojos rojos y las mismas marcas azules. Thoma bajó el Divisor y miró a los dos magos frente a él con una expresión fría y calculadora.

—Nada mal. Un cañón de plasma y un disparo de alta densidad—Karen se colocó al lado de Thoma, sus ojos negros destellando odio hacia Punisher—No más juegos, magos. Ahora es cuando enfrentaran el verdadero poder de la Cruz de Plata.

* * *

><p><strong>Así que allí vamos. El próximo será el último capítulo de este largo fic. De haber sabido que me tomaría tanto tiempo y escribiría tanto, no sé si me hubiera animado a comenzar pero ya lo hice y pienso llevarlo hasta el final así que deséeme suerte y los veo la próxima actualización que espero sea pronto.<strong>


	21. Pulso Final

**Lo hicimos… debo ser honesto, y creo que lo dije antes pero lo repito, de haber sabido que sería tan largo no creo que hubiera empezado nunca. Pero, para bien o para mal, otras personas me convencieron de lo contrario así que este es el resultado. Quisiera agradecerle a Isa/Akane mi primera lectora que me recomendó que siguiera escribiendo, a Aleksei cullos fics son sin duda más conocidos que este pero quien me ha dado muchas buenas reseñas, lo mismo Mizu, Kodashi, Babydoll y Michel. Un saludo especial a la gente de Mangateca, a la jefa, Neo y los demás. También le quiero dar gracias a Nura de Mithlond, quien sin ninguna obligación me dio unos buenos consejos y una reseña positiva. Y por último pero no menos importante gracias a todos mis lectores, tan numerosos como lleguen a ser, por darle una oportunidad a este fic.**

**En fin ha viaje largo y, espero, no tan tedioso así que sin más preámbulos les dejo con su bien merecido final.**

* * *

><p><p>

**XXI – Pulso Final**

Isis apuntó correctamente y arrojó el hechizo sobre la puerta del elevador causando una fuerte explosión que abrió un hueco lo bastante grande como para poder pasar. La maga asintió complacida y se agachó para recoger a Stella, saltando por el hueco del elevador con la niña en brazos. La niña seguía inconsciente por el gas que había usado en ella pero al menos estaba respirando. Usando su magia Isis frenó su descenso en la planta que le indicó Perfy. Usando sus poderes volvió a volar la puerta y entró en la planta.

— ¿Estás seguro que es aquí?—preguntó Isis ni bien dio unos pasos dentro de aquel lugar.

La habitación era una especie de sala de control, con varias consolas y sillas todas mirando hacia un gran cristal. El problema era que la única luz provenía de una serie de lámparas de emergencia de un tono rojizo y no le permitían ver nada al otro lado del cristal. Isis se acercó a una de las sillas y depositó a Stella en ella, asegurándose de poner un anillo de atadura extra para sostenerla en su lugar. Casi le parecía innecesario tomar tantas precauciones con una niña tan pequeña pero lo último que quería era un ataque por la espalda.

—_Esta es el área donde te separaste de la Enforcer Fate. Ella tiene que estar aquí_—respondió Perfy.

Isis asintió y caminó hasta el cristal tratando de mirar hacia el otro lado pero no pudo apreciar mucho más que sombras y algunos destellos brillantes que supuso serían las luces de la arena. Quitó el rostro del cristal y se puso a mirar a su alrededor. "Si esto es una sala de pruebas la ventana no se va a romper aunque use mis explosivos" pensó Isis "tiene que haber alguna otra manera de bajar". Comenzó a rebuscar por la habitación hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Una pequeña puerta lateral daba hacia unas escaleras internas que dejaban pasar a la arena de pruebas. Por suerte la cerradura en la puerta interna no era eléctrica y ésta se abrió sin problemas. Isis saltó hasta la última planta y volvió a usar sus explosivos para destruir la puerta que comunicaba al exterior. Caminó hacia afuera del recinto y ni bien sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz pudo apreciar lo que había pasado.

—Realmente destrozaron este lugar…—murmuró Isis.

Alzó vuelo para poder apreciar la magnitud del daño. Había numerosas marcas de explosiones y cráteres por el terreno rocoso que cubría la arena de pruebas. El techo también presentaba serios daños y en varias partes este había colapsado sobre sí mismo, casi presentando un derrumbe. El suelo estaba cubierto de escombros y algunas de las luces de emergencia parecían haber sido dañadas porque la iluminación era bastante irregular.

— ¿Cómo se supone que encuentre a alguien aquí?—masculló Isis mirando hacia abajo. No sabía usar hechizos de localización y Perfy no tenía escáneres para detectar vida. Intentó enviar un mensaje telepático pero no recibió respuesta ni tampoco cuando Perfy intentó contactar con el dispositivo de Fate. Tomó aire y decidió tratar una medida más directa— ¡Enforcer, soy Isis ¿Puede oírme?!

—_Podría estar inconsciente, de otra forma hubiera respondido a la telepatía_—apuntó Perfy.

—Mejor bajemos, quizás podemos encontrarla entre los escombros.

Con cuidado Isis descendió hasta una de las pilas de rocas más grandes y se agachó para escarbar en ella. No notó nada extraño y se movió para buscar más abajo cuando le pareció oír un sonido a su espalda. Con un salto Isis llegó a la base de los escombros y se giró lista para encarar lo que fuera, pero una mano cayó sobre su hombro en ese momento y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Isis giró el cuerpo de inmediato, lista para arrojar un hechizo cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Fate abrió los ojos de golpe y de inmediato trató de ponerse de pie. Ni bien se movió todo su cuerpo se resintió por las heridas y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas por lo que volvió a recostarse mientras el mareo pasaba y ella intentaba descubrir que había ocurrido. Lo último que recordaba era haber usado su hechizo en Fortis Hückebein y luego todo se había vuelto negro cuando la explosión la había atrapado junto a su oponente. Con más cuidado Fate volvió a enderezarse hasta quedar sentada. Cada movimiento le provocaba alguna clase de dolor pero se las arregló para soportarlo.<p>

Mirando a su alrededor notó que estaba en un pequeño cráter sin duda a causa del impacto al caer. Su Barrier Jacket estaba dañada en varias partes, tenía una serie de heridas menores y se sentía completamente agotada. Un pequeño destello dorado llamó su atención en medio de aquella luz rojiza que ahora iluminaba el área. El pequeño triángulo dorado de Bardiche estaba a un lado de ella, medio enterrado en la arena. Fate lo tomó del suelo y pudo notar que tenía varias grietas, sin duda producto del estrés de canalizar tal cantidad de magia con las modificaciones.

—Gracias Bardiche…—murmuró aferrando el dispositivo que emitió otro leve resplandor dorado.

Con un resoplido y mucho esfuerzo Fate se arrastró hasta una pila de escombros y los usó para ayudarse a ponerse de pie. Tratando de ignorar el dolor comenzó a dar unos pasos mientras pensaba en contactar a sus compañeras cuando notó otra presencia mágica en el lugar justo adelante. Fate dio la vuelta a la pila de escombros escuchando los ruidos que hacia la otra persona y casi se rio de alivio al ver a Isis delante de ella. Estiró la mano para llamar su atención pero perdió el pie y tuvo que apoyarse en Isis quien se giró ante el contacto haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas al suelo.

— ¡Enforcer!—la joven reaccionó sorprendida pero se recuperó rápido arrodillándose a su lado y tomando uno de los brazos de Fate sobre su hombro para ayudarla a ponerse de pie— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Un poco adolorida, pero estoy bien—respondió Fate con una sonrisa débil—me alegro que estés bien ¿Alguna noticia de Signum?

—Sí, la capitana fue la que me envió a buscarla—dijo Isis—ella aún sigue en los niveles inferiores.

Fate asintió y reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Tanto Signum como Isis seguían con vida. Había estado muy preocupada por ellas, incluso mientras luchaba por su vida contra Fortis. Con la ayuda de Isis ambas llegaron hasta la puerta que daba acceso a la sala de control y subieron las escaleras. Una vez de regreso arriba Isis ayudó a Fate a sentarse mientras le curaba la heridas lo mejor que podía con un kit de emergencia que encontró por allí. Isis le contó lo que le había pasado desde que se separaron.

—Thoma dejó el edificio… quizás este luchando afuera ¿No hemos podido comunicarnos con la fuerza principal?—preguntó Fate cuando Isis terminó con su apresurado tratamiento.

—Lo intente pero no he conseguido nada y parece que la capitana tampoco—respondió Isis.

—No me gusta esto… deberíamos buscar a Fortis antes de ir a reunirnos con Signum.

—No tenemos tiempo, la capitana dijo que debíamos reunirnos y no creo que podamos ir cargando con otro prisionero.

Fate miró hacia un costado donde Stella seguía atrapada en los anillos mágicos de Isis. Sintió que un viejo sentimiento de rabia se apoderaba de ella. Nunca dejaba de enfermarle el ver a niños como Stella atrapados en situaciones como aquella. Fate inspiró profundamente, a pesar del dolor de sus costillas, y trató de calmarse. Sin refuerzos no era mucho lo que ella e Isis podían hacer, incluso si no se sintiera completamente agotada.

—En ese caso… mejor si nos movemos…—Fate se apoyó en la consola y se puso de pie, Isis se adelantó para darle una mano—no, tú sigue llevando a la niña… no quiero dejarla aquí…

—Pero no puede escapar con ese hechizo encima y sólo nos estorbaría—replicó Isis aunque con claras dudas—podemos venir a buscarla después.

—Tendremos que volver… por Fortis pero… no voy a dejar a una niña sola en esta base—respondió Fate mientras se terminaba de enderezar—yo puedo moverme perfectamente.

Isis dudó un segundo pero al final pareció rendirse y volvió a tomar a Stella en brazos para irse. Fate la siguió, ignorando sus heridas y agotamiento.

* * *

><p>El estruendo de la batalla entre los magos y los Eclipse Drivers todavía resonaba por el cañón, rebotando en las paredes de roca. Aún así aquello parecía ocurrir a una tremenda distancia y apenas afectar lo que ocurría allí y ahora. Nanoha miró a Thoma a los ojos y no le sorprendió la mirada vacía que le recibió. Detrás del joven Karen sonreía con una mueca cruel, sus ojos negros destellando un odio intenso. Nanoha inspiró lentamente y dejó salir el aire de golpe. Aquello era para lo que se había preparado. Un ruido a su lado le recordó a Castle. Un aliado extraño pero un aliado al fin de cuentas o eso esperaba.<p>

[Múltiples presencias hostiles detectadas. Iniciando eliminación de elementos hostiles]

La voz de la Cruz de Plata era fría y mecánica. Thoma dio un paso al frente con el tomo resplandeciendo a sus espaldas. Nanoha apuntó el Strike Cannon hacia él, los escudos de la Fortaleza flotando a su alrededor, listos para bloquear cualquier golpe. A su lado Punisher abrió la pistola en sus manos y el cartucho utilizado cayó al suelo, humeante, una nueva bala remplazó a la otra y la pistola se cerró con un chasquido metálico. Fue aquella la señal que estaban esperando.

En menos de un segundo Thoma cubrió la distancia que los separaba, moviendo el Divisor en un arco descendente apuntando directo a la cabeza de Nanoha. La Instructora retrocedió por instinto pero el escudo medio se interpuso en el camino bloqueando el ataque. El filo del Divisor se estrelló contra el escudo con la fuerza de un choque de trenes. El escudo se agrietó y finalmente cedió, partiéndose en pedazos y creando una onda de choque lo bastante fuerte para arrojar a Nanoha hacia atrás.

La maga intentó frenarse clavando el escudo de su brazo derecho en el suelo y dejando un surco hasta que su magia y la fricción consiguieron detenerla. Thoma volvió a levantar el Divisor para atacar pero en ese momento Punisher apareció detrás de él apuntando su arma directamente a la Cruz de Plata. Thoma se giró y levantó la mano izquierda hacia Castle justo cuando este disparaba a quemarropa. Nanoha movió el escudo mayor de la Fortaleza para cubrirse de la explosión. La onda de choque hizo temblar su escudo y el ruido de la explosión la dejó momentáneamente sorda.

Nanoha apartó el escudo hacia un lado justo a tiempo para mirar que Thoma no había sufrido ninguna herida de la explosión, bloqueando el ataque con una sola mano. Punisher, sorprendido, volvió a abrir la pistola pero Thoma movió el Divisor hacia él forzándolo a usar su magia para alejarse de un salto, disparando varios proyectiles mágicos que se deshicieron en el aire antes de tocar al joven. Thoma atacó de nuevo con el Divisor mientras Castle tomaba su espada y bloqueaba el golpe, retrocediendo ante la acometida.

— ¡Castle-san!—Nanoha activó su magia y se dirigió hacia ellos pero un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo la hizo girar hacia la izquierda, cubriéndose con el escudo menor cuando una espada se estrelló contra éste explotando al impacto.

—Preocúpate más por ti misma—escupió Karen levantando su libro blanco con un extraño círculo mágico a sus pies—** ¡Unlimited Swords!**

Una serie de espadas tomaron forma junto a Karen y se arrojaron sobre Nanoha como lanzas. La maga puso su magia en el escudo menor y creó una barrera antes de que los proyectiles la alcanzaran. Las explosiones y la fuerza de los impactos la arrastraron hacia atrás pero la barrera soportó los golpes. Karen preparó una segunda ráfaga pero en ese momento el escudo mayor apareció a su lado para atacarla.

— ¡No esta vez!—Karen hizo aparecer una espada en su mano y la arrojó hacia el escudo, sacándolo de trayectoria—necesitas nuevos tru…

Karen se giró para mofarse pero su torso recibió el golpe del Strike Cannon. Nanoha puso toda su fuerza en el golpe, usando la unidad para reforzar la fuerza del impacto y arrojar a su oponente hacia un costado estrellándola contra las rocas. Siguiendo la inercia del movimiento Nanoha embistió a Karen, usando el escudo para golpearla en el plexo solar y libreando la energía de la cuchilla del escudo durante el impacto. La explosión las separó y Nanoha saltó varios metros hacia atrás. Una nueva explosión a su lado la hizo girarse. Punisher aterrizó cerca con un poco menos de elegancia pero por lo visto aún de una pieza.

Thoma apareció en ese momento para atacar pero Nanoha se movió e interpuso el escudo mayor, colocándose detrás del mismo y aplicando su mana en la barrera. Punisher se levantó de un salto y aprovechando que Thoma estaba ocupado con Nanoha se movió por el lado para atacar la Cruz de Plata nuevamente, esta vez con la espada. La hoja del dispositivo descendió sobre el libro pero Thoma movió la mano y atajó el golpe, deteniendo el filo de la espada con el guantelete metálico en su mano izquierda.

— ¿Pero qué…?—Frank intentó mover su arma pero el agarre de Thoma era increíblemente fuerte.

Por un segundo los tres se quedaron quietos hasta que la energía comenzó a concentrarse en Thoma. Con un simple movimiento apartó la hoja de Castle y antes de que éste pudiera moverse le disparó un rayo desde la punta de sus dedos, arrojándolo contra las rocas en una explosión rojiza. Nanoha sintió que la presión en el escudo se incrementaba y reforzó la barrera cuando Thoma se giró para concentrar su atención en ella. El Divisor brilló con un destello rojo y el joven movió la hoja hacia adelante. La barrera y el escudo de Nanoha cedieron con un crujido metálico. El Divisor cortó limpiamente el escudo mayor haciéndolo estallar cuando la magia en él se liberó de golpe.

Nanoha aterrizó a varios metros de la explosión habiendo dejado el escudo antes de que cediera y levantó el Strike Cannon para atacar pero Thoma apareció a través del humo, completamente ileso, y atacó nuevamente. Nanoha levantó el último escudo pero el Divisor destruyó este último con facilidad, dejándole el brazo derecho entumecido por la fuerza del impacto. La Instructora retrocedió para tener espacio y usar el Strike Cannon pero Thoma desvió la punta de éste hacia un lado usando su mano libre como una garra sobre la cabeza de Nanoha.

La fuerza del agarre era como el de una tenaza de acero. Nanoha intentó mover el brazo derecho para tratar de soltarse, pero ni siquiera pudo aflojar el agarre de Thoma quien la levantó como si no pesara nada y la arrojó con fuerza hacia un costado. Nanoha rodó por el piso, golpeándose varias veces contra la roca antes de detenerse. Con la cabeza aún adolorida y algo mareada la maga consiguió volver a ponerse de pie y preparar el Strike Cannon, poniendo todo su poder en el arma y buscando a Thoma con la mirada. El joven levantó su Divisor y le apuntó con éste, cargando un ataque propio.

— **¡Excellence Cannon FullBust!**

El rayo de plasma del cañón se estrelló contra el ataque de Thoma y por un segundo ambos haces mantuvieron la misma fuerza pero en el último instante el de Thoma ganó más empuje y forzó el ataque de Nanoha de regreso hacia ella. La Instructora soltó el Strike Cannon y activó su magia elevándose y alejándose del mismo pero la fuerza de la explosión la atrapó antes de que pudiera volar lo bastante lejos. Nanoha se cubrió el rostro con las manos, usando la unidad de vuelo de la Fortaleza como último recurso para crear una barrera a su alrededor antes de ser tragada por la explosión.

—**Shot Breaker.**

En el momento en que Thoma bajaba el Divisor Punisher apareció a unos metros a su izquierda apuntando la Contender hacia la Cruz de Plata y enviando todo el mana que pudo hacia el disparo. Ni bien apretó el gatillo, no obstante, Thoma apareció frente a él, colocando la mano justo en el extremo del arma mientras concentraba su propio ataque en su palma. Ambas fuerzas estallaron al contacto en una explosión de energía negra y roja.

La fuerza del último ataque había arrojado a Nanoha contra el suelo con bastante fuerza. La maga aterrizó de golpe a varios metros creando un pequeño cráter al darse contra el suelo. Nanoha se puso de rodillas ni bien notó el sabor de la tierra en la boca. Su Barrier Jacket estaba humeando y le dolía todo el cuerpo pero su barrera había resistido la explosión. Con un chasquido la unidad de vuelo de la Fortaleza se desprendió de su cintura y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. Nanoha miró hacia abajo para confirmar que la unidad estaba completamente destruida. Una nueva explosión llamó su atención y levantó la vista para ver a Castle aparecer rodando por el suelo, estrellándose contra unas rocas.

—Castle-san… —Nanoha se puso de pie con cierto esfuerzo y camino hacia él, cojeando ligeramente— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—… Te dije… que no lo hiciéramos costumbre…—replicó el hombre intentando ponerse de pie. Nanoha le ofreció la mano y él la tomó luego de dudar solo un instante.

Ambos magos volvieron a mirar hacia la nube de humo donde había estado Thoma, los dos presintiendo que aún seguía activo.

—Es mucho más fuerte que antes…—dijo Nanoha—Y la otra sospechosa debería haberse recuperado ahora.

— ¿Quieres rendirte?

Por toda respuesta Nanoha tomó el pequeño collar que era Raising Heart y lo activó con un destello rosa.

—_Stand by ready._

—Eso pensé…—Punisher le sonrió de medio lado cuando su propio dispositivo volvió a aparecer en sus manos.

* * *

><p>En el centro del combate la pelea con los restantes Eclipse Drivers estaba disminuyendo en intensidad. Los enemigos cada vez presentaban una lucha más descoordinada y los focos de resistencia disminuían rápidamente. Con unos pocos minutos más la lucha contra la fuerza de los infectados se resolvería. Todo eran buenas noticias pero Hayate no miraba con tanto detenimiento el combate de sus fuerzas como la otra batalla que se había desatado en uno de los extremos de cañón. Era como si al disminuir la resistencia en su lado se aumentara en el otro.<p>

Una punzada de dolor hizo que Hayate desviara la mirada hacia su herida nuevamente. El dolor ahora se estaba volviendo menos intenso y su visión comenzaba a nublarse. Era la pérdida de sangre y el cansancio. Aunque estaba usando su propia energía mágica para mantener su cuerpo en pie el nivel de concentración y el estrés estaban cobrándose su precio. Hayate sacudió la cabeza y devolvió su atención a las pantallas, no podía permitirse distraerse o sentirse débil. No ahora.

—Capitán Lovhaug mueva su unidad al frente y apoye los últimos esfuerzos, quiero al enemigo derribado ahora—ordenó Hayate sin dejar que su voz flaqueara en lo más mínimo—El escuadrón de captura debe estar listo, quiero sacar a los prisioneros y heridos cuanto antes.

Una nueva pantalla apareció junto a su rostro. Hayate se sorprendió de ver que provenía del Decidido y no del Wolfram por lo que abrió la comunicación de inmediato.

—_Comandante Yagami, estamos recibiendo señales muy perturbadoras allí abajo_—dijo la Almirante Becker ni bien apareció en la pantalla—_Creo que es momento de que usemos el dispositivo…_

—No—interrumpió Hayate—hemos arriesgado demasiado y usar el Arc-en-ciel ahora no ayudara en nada.

—_Entiendo sus sentimientos pero este es el momento de tomar acciones_—insistió Alisha Becker—_No podemos permitir que ellos escapen._

—Un ataque a gran escala solo creara caos. No podemos permitirnos esto ahora que estamos tan cerca.

—_ ¿No lo entiende? Comandante es ahora o nunca, no tendremos una segunda oportunidad. Ordene la evacuación y dispararemos._

—Me rehusó a erradicarlos de esta manera Almirante. Sus órdenes son proceder sólo si no somos capaces de continuar. Mientras mis subordinados estén aquí abajo luchando entonces pienso continuar con la misión. No se usará el Arc-en-ciel y es una orden.

La otra mujer se le quedó mirando fijamente por varios segundos. Herida, cansada y sintiendo que estaba a punto de caer Hayate soportó la mirada de la Almirante sin dudarlo. Por un instante llegó a temer que Alisha se rehusaría a obedecer pero la mujer finalmente suspiró y asintió.

—_Lamento mucho la intromisión, Comandante, permaneceremos en espera_—la Almirante saludó y cortó la transmisión.

Hayate siguió observando sus pantallas y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Entendía porque la almirante quería atacar ahora. El poder que emanaba de la Cruz de Plata se podía sentir en la totalidad del lugar como una capa que lo cubriera todo con un aura densa y pesada. De hecho ese poder crecía conforme la resistencia de los Eclipse Drivers disminuía. Ya sólo unos 5 continuaban ofreciendo resistencia y ésta era más y más débil. "No puede ser" pensó Hayate "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" Activó una pantalla nueva, esta vez llamando al Wolfram.

—_Comandante, aquí Griffith ¿Qué sucede?_

—Necesito una confirmación de algo, escaneen el área a nuestro alrededor pero concéntrense en la emisiones de la Cruz de Plata—ordenó Hayate rápidamente.

—_A la orden…_—Griffith esperó unos minutos para que el resultado se mostrara junto a él—_Esto es… ¿Cómo pude ocurrir algo así?_

—Porque ellos comparten una naturaleza similar—dijo Hayate—La Cruz de Plata está recolectando el poder disperso de los ataques de los Eclipse Drivers y ahora está tomando el poder de los propios infectados. Thoma-kun se está fortaleciendo a través de sus aliados.

Era algo que Hayate nunca había considerado. Ese poder era similar al de Nanoha, cuando ella misma tomaba la energía mágica de los alrededores para concentrarla en un ataque masivo. Thoma estaba haciendo lo mismo, según el scanner que podía detectar la frecuencia de energía de los Eclipse Drivers. Todo estaba concentrándose en la Cruz de Plata y su usuario. Aquello era demasiado peligroso pero daba una única oportunidad que antes no habían tenido.

Como siguiendo la idea los últimos Eclipse Drivers finalmente cayeron cuando la Cruz de Plata alcanzó su pico de poder sacudiendo todo a su alrededor. Las señales mágicas de Nanoha y Punisher, más pequeñas, apenas eran apreciables ante la abrumadora presencia de Thoma.

—A todas las unidades esta es la comandante. Empiecen a replegarse de regreso a Wolfram de inmediato—ordenó Hayate al resto de sus fuerzas—el 3er y el 4to escuadrón ofrecerán cobertura a los demás. Los Heridos tienen prioridad. Bajo ninguna circunstancia intenten intervenir en el conflicto aún en desarrollo. El NR2 se quedará como respaldo y sus miembros acudirán a mi posición ahora.

Hayate cerró la comunicación y miró su herida nuevamente. Podía usar su magia para no sentir el dolor pero solo sería una ilusión, cuando su poder fallara el daño que se había hecho regresaría para atormentarla. Pero no podía permitirse flaquear por algo así. Aplicando su mano sobre el vendaje ensangrentado sintió como el constante dolor de la herida se desvanecía y la sensación por poco la hizo suspirar de alivio. No obstante se mantuvo enfocada mientras abría su libro y buscaba el hechizo adecuado. En ese momento una nueva transmisión la sorprendió. Hayate miró la pantalla y esta vez sí sonrió cuando vio el nombre de Fate.

* * *

><p>A pesar del dolor y el cansancio Fate se las había arreglado para seguir a Isis mientras las dos bajaban hasta el nivel inferior de la base. Isis caminaba delante con Stella en brazos aún inconsciente y atrapada en los anillos mágicos, Fate iba detrás apoyándose en las paredes de cuando en cuando. Finalmente ambas llegaron hasta una puerta metálica más grande que las demás. Era una pieza maciza de acero con varias alertas de materiales tóxicos pintadas a lo largo de la misma y un enorme agujero en el centro.<p>

— ¿Signum, estas allí?—Fate se adelantó a Isis y cruzó la entrada.

—Ya era hora Testarossa, estaba aburriéndome.

Signum estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes de la sala. Su Barrier Jacket aún mostraba los signos de su lucha y estaba manchada de sangre seca. No obstante Signum parecía estar bien en líneas generales. A un lado de la guerrera estaba el cuerpo inerte de Cypha, atrapada en una serie de anillos mágicos.

—Me alegro que estés bien Signum—dijo Fate regresando su atención a la guerrera de la espada—Aunque esa herida se ve bastante mal, deberíamos…

—Luego Testarossa, ahora tenemos trabajo—interrumpió Signum alzando una mano.

Fate dudó, claramente queriendo preguntar más pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Isis entró detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—preguntó la joven maga mirando más allá del pequeño grupo.

La sala era una gran habitación con un techo medianamente alto, cubierta casi en su totalidad de tubos de cristal rellenos de un líquido amarillento. Sorprendentemente la maquinaria aún funcionaba, y un proceso constante parecía estar llevándose a cabo mostrándose una serie de datos sobre varios paneles de control en una estación cerca de la puerta y en varias máquinas conectadas a los tanques directamente.

—Es donde guardan las muestras del virus—respondió Signum—el objetivo que la comandante nos envió a destruir.

— ¿Todo esto es el virus Eclipse?—Fate miró hacia uno de los tanques—Es posible que tengan más salas como ésta.

—No lo creo. Los esquemas de la base muestran que esta habitación es la más protegida de todas—dijo Signum desplegando una pantalla con los datos—tiene sentido que conserven sus muestras de esta forma. Si el virus se hubiera soltado en la base, éste habría matado a todos.

Fate asintió. Eso tenía bastante sentido considerando la clandestinidad de todo aquello. Lo último que hubiera querido nadie era que el virus Eclipse se liberara sin control por el planeta.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó Isis—aún tenemos que encontrar a Thoma y regresar con el resto.

—Hay que destruir esto, asegurarnos de que no quede nada—respondió Fate— ¿Este lugar no tiene un sistema de incineración de emergencia?

—Sólo lo más básico sigue trabajando, el resto de los sistemas están muertos así que no sabría decirlo—dijo Signum—Y no creo que tenga suficiente magia para incinerarlo todo, al menos no como debería. Y ese virus se nutre de magia. No estoy segura de que un ataque mágico fuera a destruirlo.

—Yo puedo ayudar con eso—intervino Isis de nuevo—si uso mis explosivos podría hacer que el aire se convirtiera en fuego, destruiría cualquier cosa en esta área.

—En ese caso hazlo. Destruiremos esto y luego regresaremos—dijo Fate—estoy preocupada por los demás.

Isis asintió y dejó a Stella en el suelo. La joven se movió hacia el interior de la sala y comenzó a soltar el líquido atrapado en su dispositivo como un aerosol en el aire, llenando el lugar con un olor extraño y químico. Fate tosió al inhalar algo de aquello y se alejó hacia el pasillo para evitar más espasmos que atormentaran sus costillas. Signum se acercó para ver si estaba bien, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Fate giró la cabeza para agradecerle cuando vio una sombra moverse por detrás de la guerrera.

El sonido de las ataduras mágicas al romperse fue lo último que Fate tuvo que oír para intentar apartar a Signum del camino pero la guerrera también escuchó el ruido y empujó a Fate tomando su lugar. Como un gato Cypha se alzó del suelo y atacó a Signum por la espalda, usando un tubo metálico, que había tomado del suelo, como una lanza para atravesarla. Signum intentó girarse pero Cypha chocó contra ella y la fuerza de su impulso hizo que ambas cayeran al piso.

— ¡Signum!—Fate intentó intervenir y se movió hacia ellas pero Cypha se levantó de un salto con una sonrisa de pura locura y arremetió contra Fate.

Demasiado cansada y sorprendida Fate no pudo esquivar a su atacante y ambas cayeron al suelo. Las manos de Cypha se dirigieron como garras hacia su garganta y apretaron con fuerza, cortando cualquier flujo de aire. Cypha sonreía con una mueca de pura locura, su único ojo destellaba odio y satisfacción mientras su agarre apretaba más y más. Fate intentó zafar pero Cypha era mucho más fuerte que ella, el dolor, el cansancio y la falta de aire le imposibilitaban usar sus poderes.

—Voy a matarte servidora pública y luego acabaré con la caballero y con esa niña inso... —una bota impacto a Cypha en el rostro antes de que pudiera continuar.

El impacto hizo que la Hückebein aflojara su agarre y permitió que Fate tomara una bocanada de aire. Cypha volvió su atención hacia Isis quien la había pateado pero Fate aprovechó el momento y, con un esfuerzo tan terrible que casi sintió una costilla partirse, se enderezó y golpeó a Cypha en el rostro poniendo un poco de su magia eléctrica en el impacto. El golpe atontó a la Eclipse Driver y una nueva patada por parte de Isis terminó de quitársela de encima a Fate.

— ¡Enforcer tenemos que irnos!—exclamó Isis ayudándola a levantarse con urgencia.

Antes de que pudieran moverse Cypha regresó al ataque. Con un movimiento rápido tomó a Isis por la garganta y la separó de Fate, dándole a esta última un rodillazo en el estómago que la envió contra la pared, sacándole el aire y dejándola atontada. Fate luchó por levantarse pero Signum se movió primero. La guerrera tomó su dispositivo y de un salto llegó hasta la Eclipse Driver y realizó un tajo descendente cortando la espalda de Cypha quien liberó a Isis y se alejó con un grito de dolor.

— ¡Las matare a todas!—Cypha se giró hacia las magas y levantó la mano mientras un círculo mágico aparecía a sus pies.

— ¡No, espera!—gritó Fate al darse cuenta de lo que la otra pretendía.

Signum soltó una maldición y se giró rápidamente, agarrando a Isis y arrojándola sin muchas ceremonias hacia Fate. Esta atrapó a la joven justo cuando Signum se agachaba para tomar a Stella del suelo y corría hacia ellas activando su propio círculo mágico. En el mismo instante que Signum las alcanzó Cypha disparó su magia y toda la sala se convirtió en un auténtico infierno.

Fate cerró los ojos esperando a sentir el impacto, demasiado cansada para poder utilizar algún hechizo defensivo, no obstante lo único que sentía era que se movían. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió de ver como el metal daba paso a la roca mientras ella, Signum, Isis y Stella se movían a través de la base hacia el exterior. Antes de que se diera cuenta el aire gélido de las montañas la golpeó con un frío abrazo y el grupo entero cayó en la nieve con un golpe sordo. Rodando a consecuencia de la inercia de su movimiento Fate parpadeó cuando miró hacia el cielo azul justo sobre su cabeza. Le tomó dos segundos procesar lo que había pasado y se levantó, aunque esta vez con cuidado, para mirar a su alrededor.

— ¿Están todos bien?—preguntó mirando a las otras.

—Eso… eso creo—respondió Isis, aún algo impactada. Estaba a sólo un metro de Fate, sacudiéndose la nieve del pelo— ¿Qué pasó?

—Signum usó el cartucho y el programa del hechizo para atravesar sólidos y nos sacó de la base—respondió Fate girando la cabeza para ver a la guerrera en la nieve junto al cuerpo de Stella— ¿Signum? ¿Todo en orden?

Fate se arrastró hacia la caballero de la espada, esperando que ésta se levantara y reaccionara como siempre pero cuando se acercó, pudo ver que la nieve alrededor de ella estaba cubierta por una fresca capa de rojo. Con el corazón en un puño Fate alcanzó a Signum y le dio vuelta con delicadeza. Justo a la altura de los riñones la guerrera tenia incrustado el tubo metálico que Cypha había usado como arma durante su ataque sorpresa.

— ¿Capitana?—Isis se acercó a ellas y se llevó una mano a la boca cuando vio la sangre— ¿Está…?

Por un aterrador segundo Fate también temió lo peor pero Signum gruñó y se agitó cuando la movió para examinarla mejor.

—No, solo esta inconsciente—Fate suspiró con alivio pero un ligero temblor a sus pies y la súbita señal mágica que llegó hasta ella la hizo tomar conciencia de su situación—tenemos que movernos. Mira si la niña está bien.

Mientras Isis tomaba a Stella, Fate abrió una pantalla y trató de establecer comunicación. Para su alivio Hayate respondió casi de inmediato.

—_Fate, me alegro de tener noticias tuyas_—el rostro de Hayate estaba pálido y Fate pudo notar que su amiga debía estar soportando un gran dolor ella misma pero no pudo preguntar porque Hayate asumió su tono de mando— _¿Cuál es su estado, Enforcer?_

—Algunas heridas menores, nada demasiado grave. Isis se encuentra bien pero tenemos una prisionera y Signum está herida, necesita una evacuación de inmediato—respondió Fate en el mismo tono—logramos neutralizar a las fuerzas enemigas por este lado y el virus Eclipse ha sido destruido.

—_Entendido, tengo su localización, enviare un escuadrón en su dirección. Las tres quedan relevadas del servicio y…_

—Hayate ¿Qué está pasando?—interrumpió Fate.

—_Thoma-kun ha aparecido junto con la líder de los Hückebein_—respondió Hayate luego de un segundo—_Nanoha-chan se encuentra luchando con ellos y Frank Castle también parece estar involucrado. Estoy retirando a nuestras fuerzas y planeado un ataque final, Fate regresa a la nave, ya has hecho bastante._

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, ni bien Signum e Isis estén con el escuadrón médico pienso seguir hasta su posición comandante—dijo Fate con firmeza.

—_Eres tan obstinada como siempre, Fate-chan pero supongo que está bien. Si aún puedes actuar hay algo que necesito que hagas._

Fate asintió mientras Hayate le explicaba su plan. A lo lejos las explosiones de la lucha llegaban apagadas pero intensas.

* * *

><p>Castle apenas pudo seguir el movimiento del chico cuando este volvió a arrojarse sobre ellos con una liberación de energía que dispersó todo el humo a su alrededor. Por puro instinto alzó el brazo y un escudo mágico apareció frente a él pero sabía que un simple golpe con el divisor lo rompería. A su lado Nanoha activó su propia magia justo cuando Thoma los alcanzaba y hacia un barrido con su arma. Punisher apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos por un instante, preparándose para el golpe pero este no llegó como esperaba. El sonido de un fuerte impacto resonó en sus oídos y al abrir los ojos pudo ver lo que había pasado.<p>

— ¿Pero qué diablos…?—masculló en voz alta. La hoja del Divisor había destrozado su escudo con facilidad pero una barrera de color rosa había bloqueado el filo parando el golpe en seco. La barrera había envuelto a ambos magos protegiéndoles del ataque. Punisher miró a Nanoha quien tenía una expresión concentrada y mantenía su dispositivo en alto— ¿Cómo lo haces?

La maga no pudo responder porque en ese instante Thoma volvió a atacarlos. Concentrado un nuevo ataque en el filo de su arma el chico realizó un tajo descendente contra la barrera sacudiéndola con fuerza y casi enterrándola en el suelo. La defensa mágica resistió pero Punisher pudo ver como Nanoha apretaba los dientes. Thoma volvió a intentarlo otras dos veces pero los golpes rebotaron sin romper el escudo. Castle apretó su agarre sobre Soulbreaker pero la barrera no tenía ningún agujero por el cual salirse y si rompía la concentración de Nanoha la defensa se haría trizas.

Thoma retrocedió a ver que su asalto frontal era inútil y comenzó a cargar un nuevo ataque. El extraño círculo mágico apareció a sus pies mientras un enorme poder comenzaba a concentrarse alrededor de él. Punisher miró a su alrededor cuando notó el movimiento de pequeñas partículas de energía que se desprendían a su alrededor y de todo el resto del campo de batalla.

—Está reuniendo todo el poder que los otros usaron—dijo Nanoha mirando a su alrededor—Eso explica su fuerza.

—Olvida eso, déjame salir. Hay que atacar antes de que…—Punisher agarró a la maga por el hombro como si fuera a hacerla un lado pero un movimiento captó su atención fuera de la barrera— ¡Cuidado!

Un rayo de energía blanca golpeó la barrera como ariete. El poder del impacto levantó a ambos magos en el aire en medio de una explosión. Nanoha consiguió mantener la barrera unida y a ambos intactos pero Thoma se arrojó sobre ellos en ese momento. El golpe que propino a la esfera fue tan fuerte que la lanzó contra una de las paredes de roca del cañón, quebrándola como si fuera de cristal. Nanoha soltó un pequeño quejido debido a la fuerza del golpe pero se recuperó antes del siguiente ataque

Los golpes del chico eran como cañonazos. La fuerza de los impactos sacudía la barrera a cada golpe y la arrojaban contra un nuevo objeto, intentando en vano romperla. Nanoha ponía su atención en la defensa e intentaba mantener junta la barrera pero algunas grietas comenzaban a apreciarse. Castle sólo podía mantenerse detrás de la Instructora y ver cómo eran arrojados de un lado al otro como una pelota. El campo dentro de la barrera les permitía mantener la vertical y les protegía de los golpes pero a cada impacto ésta parecía debilitarse más y más.

— ¡No podemos sólo defendernos Takamachi!—saltó Punisher finalmente cuando una grieta apareció en el borde, expandiéndose rápidamente.

— ¡Ya casi lo tengo solo necesito…!—replicó Nanoha pero un nuevo impacto la interrumpió.

— ¡Sí seguimos así va a matarnos!

Punisher aprovecho que el golpe los había arrojado contra una pared de piedra nuevamente y movió el brazo con la espada. El filo de Soulbreaker brilló con un resplandor mágico negro rojizo al impactar contra la grieta de la barrera. Nanoha, sorprendida, no pudo mantener la construcción de la defensa y esta comenzó a agrietarse. Por el rabillo del ojo Castle vio a Thoma acercarse a toda velocidad por lo que empujó a Nanoha hacia un lado mientras se impulsaba en la dirección contraria y aplicaba toda su fuerza en el golpe. La defensa se rompió con una poderosa explosión que alejó a los dos magos de Thoma quien recibió el impacto de lleno junto a una avalancha de rocas y sedimento que lo sepultó tapándolo de la vista.

Creando un escudo para amortiguar su caída Punisher aterrizó en el suelo con cierta elegancia. Nanoha descendió a su lado con mucha más gracia aunque con la respiración agitada.

—No puedes competir con él en fuerza—escupió Frank poniéndose de pie.

—Lo sé, esa no es mi intención—respondió Nanoha sin mirarlo—Sólo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarme pero esto es problemático… ya era difícil lidiar con él antes.

—Esta vez no dejará que destruyamos el libro…

—Entonces tendremos que encontrar otra forma.

Más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo, pensó Frank. Había perdido su mejor arma y gastado todas sus balas contra Thoma sin apenas arañarlo. Solo le quedaba Soulbreaker y sus otras armas pero su magia era completamente inútil. Nanoha por su parte había perdido las armas AEC pero de alguna forma había encontrado la manera de usar su magia de manera eficiente contra un Eclipse Driver. Aunque conveniente aquello distaba de ser una ventaja considerando el enorme poder que Thoma estaba desplegando. Una explosión alertó a los dos magos de que el chicho volvía por ellos. Thoma emergió de entre las rocas sin que pareciera estar herido en lo más mínimo. La Cruz de Plata flotaba detrás de él como un extraño y deforme pájaro, con sus páginas revoloteando aquí y allá.

Thoma dio un paso al frente y, como si se rompiera un espejo, unas 6 unidades Raptor aparecieron a su alrededor blandiendo Strike Cannons. Thoma reculó pero estaba completamente rodeado por los robots quienes atacaron todos al mismo tiempo disparando sus armas desde una corta distancia. Punisher y Nanoha se cubrieron detrás de sus escudos cuando la onda de choque los alcanzó.

Con un resplandor plateado la Cruz de Plata liberó una serie de hojas contra las unidades Raptor cortándolas en pedazos como si fueran una lluvia de navajas. Las unidades cayeron al suelo, completamente dañadas pero en ese momento una potente señal mágica apareció sobre la cabeza de los presentes y un círculo mágico se conjuró debajo de Thoma con un resplandor blanco. Castle alzó la cabeza y vio a la comandante de la fuerza militar flotando sobre ellos con su báculo dorado y el libro marrón en sus manos.

—**Atem des Eises**—recitó la maga levantando el báculo.

Una serie de cubos blancos aparecieron junto a Thoma y dispararon un hechizo helador contra él a quemarropa. Una señal de la Cruz de Plata se activó y una honda de poder envolvió a Thoma, pero el hechizo estaba tan concentrado y era tan cercano que la fuerza de la magia pudo atravesar el efecto del Divisor y envolver a chico en un manto de hielo. La Cruz de Plata, algo alejada de él quedó fuera del casquete que se formó y en ese momento Punisher pudo sentir una nueva señal mágica, esta vez en tierra.

—** ¡Sprite Zanber!**

Con un resplandor dorado Fate se arrojó sobre la Cruz de Plata y embistió hacia ésta con toda su fuerza, usando una increíble cantidad de poder en el filo de la espada de Bardiche y apuntando directamente al libro, cuya barrera automática fue atravesada sin miramientos. El filo dorado se dirigió hacia el centro mismo del tomo y el impacto provocó una explosión de energía que rompió el casquete de hielo, liberando a Thoma pero segando a todos los demás.

— ¡Fate-chan!—Nanoha fue la primera en recuperarse y tratar de mirar. Punisher se descubrió el rostro y miró también. Con una ráfaga de viento el polvo se disipó a un lado.

—Buen intento, servidora pública, ese último casi funciona—la voz de Karen era una especie de burla, acorde con su sonrisa lobuna.

El filo dorado de Bardiche había sido desviado por una katana que la líder de los Hückebein sostenía en sus manos. El arma se partió con un sonido metálico y cayó al suelo. Karen tenía el brazo, que había usado para sostener el arma, negro y quemado pero, detrás de ella, la Cruz de Plata flotó tranquilamente de regreso hasta su usuario. Por encima de ellos Hayate, quien había usado todo su poder, solo pudo mirar brevemente antes de que su magia fallara y se precipitara hacia el suelo. Aquella había sido su última carta y había fallado.

Nanoha alzó una mano y pudo crear un colchón con los escudos para atajar a su amiga antes de que se estrellara, depositándola suavemente en el suelo. Karen le dedicó una breve mirada a la comandante antes de regresar su atención a los otros magos. Thoma apareció entre los restos del hielo, algo alejado de Karen pero completamente ileso.

— ¿Cómo lo haz…?—Fate puso una rodilla en tierra, sus últimas reservas mágicas se había agotado también. Apoyó a Bardiche en el suelo y lo uso para levantarse, ignorando como sus rodillas se negaban a sostenerla—No te vi en ningún momento.

—Fue fácil. Sabía que intentarían algo estúpido como esto—Karen soltó una carcajada casi histérica—Jugárselo todo a un último recurso ¿No es eso lo más natural?

Una katana apareció en las manos de la líder de los Hückebein. Punisher apretó el mango de Soulbreaker, preparándose para intervenir. Karen avanzó hacia Fate, quien claramente estaba demasiado cansada para defenderse. La Enforcer intentó levantar su dispositivo pero se vio completamente incapaz. Castle dio un paso al frente pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a Thoma mover su Divisor y supo que era una trampa. Frank se detuvo justo cuando sintió que Nanoha se movía.

— **¡A.C.S Driver!**

Con un repentino despliegue de magia Nanoha activó la forma de lanza de Raising Heart y se lanzó hacia adelante ni bien Karen levantó la katana.

— ¡Takamachi espe…!—Frank apenas tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque todo paso demasiado rápido.

Nanoha se arrojó contra Karen quien giró la cabeza un instante. Al mismo tiempo Thoma se arrojaba hacia Nanoha y Fate activaba un círculo mágico. Justo antes del impacto Nanoha cambió de dirección bruscamente, frenando en seco usando las alas en sus tobillos para compensar la inercia y apuntando su dispositivo directamente hacia Thoma. Un haz de energía golpeó al chico, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Fate creó un pequeño pero intenso relámpago, arrojándolo a los ojos de Karen quien, segada, falló con el filo de su espada y le permitió a Fate darle un golpe en las costillas abanicando su dispositivo y alejándose de Karen en el proceso.

Punisher bajó la mano que había extendido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Aquellas dos habían acordado ayudarse mutuamente y deshacerse de sus oponentes en un instante sin siquiera decirse una palabra. Su coordinación era increíble.

—Fate-chan ¿Estás bien?—Nanoha miró rápidamente a Fate quien había vuelto a caer de rodillas en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

—Creo… creo que sí… Nanoha tenemos que…—empezó Fate intentando levantarse.

—Tienes que ayudar a Hayate-chan—interrumpió Nanoha regresando su atención hacia donde Thoma había desparecido—fue ella quien hizo todo eso ¿Verdad? Apenas puedo sentir su señal mágica o la tuya. No tengo tiempo para explicar pero tengo una idea para lidiar con Thoma.

—No pienso… dejarte sola aquí…

—No estoy sola Fate-chan—replicó Nanoha sin volverse—confía en mi ¿Ok? Además Castle-san cuidara mi espalda. Ayuda a Hayate-chan primero.

Fate se quedó quieta un segundo pero finalmente se puso de pie. Mirando fijamente a Nanoha.

—Entiendo… espera a que regrese entonces.

La Enforcer se alejó pero por un instante le dedicó una breve mirada a Frank con sus curiosos ojos carmesí. Punisher la vio alejarse cuando él llegó a la altura de Nanoha.

—Lo siento, Castle-san, tendré que pedirle que se ocupe de algo—dijo Nanoha dando un paso al frente. Sus alas volvieron a aparecer en los tobillos.

—Si de verdad puedes, ayúdalo o lo haré yo—respondió Punisher sin mirarla.

Nanoha asintió y se alejó con un destello mágico. Castle se giró, levantando a Soulbreaker y mirando a Karen directo a los ojos cuando ésta finalmente salió de entre las rocas para encararlo.

* * *

><p>Karen avanzó hacia su objetivo con lentitud. Arrastraba algo pesado detrás de ella y Punisher notó que era el cuerpo, inerte, de la otra miembro de los Hückebein con una larga cabellera roja. Castle retornó sus ojos hacia Karen quien parecía completamente perdida. Tenía la mirada dura y vacía que él había visto en muchos otros a lo largo de los años. El aura de su poder se había desvanecido pero una extraña sensación de peligro parecía emanar de la Eclipse Driver, como una cobra lista para saltar. Punisher apretó la mano sobre la empuñadura de Soulbreaker. Había perdido la Contender con Thoma y su magia no podría tocar a Karen. Tendría que recurrir al cuerpo a cuerpo.<p>

Castle tensó los músculos, preparándose para el ataque pero no se movió. Sus ojos captaron el pequeño libro blanco flotando detrás de Karen, quien seguía caminando lentamente hacia él. Si intentaba acercarse aquella cosa lo atacaría. No había más Eclipse Drivers cerca, los magos estaban en retirada, eran solo ellos dos. Punisher dio un paso atrás para mantener las distancias, era solo otro día para él. Karen finalmente se detuvo y soltó el cuerpo de la otra.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya…—dijo Karen de repente, mirando a Frank a los ojos—Tú… tú causaste todo. Pero eso es lo que haces ¿No? Destruyes todo lo que tocas. Comparados contigo incluso nosotros somos poca cosa—miró brevemente a la otra Eclipse Driver en el suelo—Aru tuvo que darle energía también, pero ya no importa. La Cruz de Plata lo barrera todo. Todo lo que teníamos está en esa cosa pero tú no vivirás para verlo, tendré el placer de llevarte conmigo.

Algo se movió detrás de Punisher. Se giró para mirar y demasiado tarde comprendió su error. Había estado enfocado en Karen, no había siquiera pensado la posibilidad de que hubiera más oponentes. Ella lo había engañado. Una figura lo atacó por la izquierda. Tenía un extraño traje azul y negro, además de un casco con forma de burbuja, sujetaba una de las armas que había visto usar a los magos antes. No obstante mientras se giraba para enfrentar este peligro algo más lo golpeó en la espalda con fuerza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y precipitarse hacia adelante.

Punisher cayó al suelo y rodó sobre el mismo, tratando de parase nuevamente. Los dos atacantes volvieron a la carga y Castle pudo ver que ambos tenían un extraño brillo purpura alrededor de sus cabezas, con un círculo mágico que reconoció como el de los Eclipse Drivers. El que lo había golpeado levantó un martillo por sobre su cabeza y lo dejó caer con fuerza. Punisher levantó a Soulbreaker y bloqueó el golpe pero el ataque casi le dejó el brazo entumecido. El segundo atacante se precipitó hacia él con un Strike Cannon. Punisher levantó la otra mano y lo bloqueó con un escudo. Los dos atacantes continuaron empujando para llegar hasta él pero justo cuando el escudo cedió, liberó una honda de magia que los desestabilizó y les obligó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

Punisher dio un salto hacia adelante y abanicó con su dispositivo hacia la cabeza del atacante del martillo. El filo de la espada destrozó el casco y lo que había debajo con una pequeña lluvia de chispas. Castle retiró la espada de un tirón y se giró hacia el otro atravesándole la cabeza de parte a parte y empujándolo hacia atrás de una patada. Antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntarse dónde estaba Karen algo explotó a sus espaldas y la honda de impacto lo sacudió como un si lo hubiera embestido un toro. Frank perdió el pie y cayó de cara al suelo.

Mientras intentaba levantarse algo pateó a Punisher en las costillas. El golpe lo elevó unos metros y le sacó todo el aire. Castle levantó la mirada en el suelo al ver un destello descender hacia él y levantó su dispositivo como respuesta. La hoja de la katana se estrelló contra Soulbreaker con un fuerte golpe metálico. Punisher miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a Karen sobre él con una expresión asesina.

— ¡¿Por qué no te mueres de una maldita vez?!—Karen empujó la espada hacia abajo usando su fuerza y la gravedad para forzar la hoja hacia el rostro de Punisher.

—Soulbreaker ¡Ahora!

El filo del Divisor emitió un leve resplandor rojizo y el color de hoja paso de negro a plateado en un segundo. El filo de la katana comenzó a resquebrajarse y finalmente se partió en pedazos. Soulbreaker subió con un ataque hacia el cuello de Karen quien se levantó de un salto, pero el borde la espada le alcanzó en la base del cuello. Castle se puso de pie con una maldición mientras Karen retrocedía, llevándose una mano al corte, que no se cerraba.

— ¿Qué has hecho?—Karen miraba desconcertada la herida. En lugar de cerrarse y cicatrizar como cualquier otra esta seguía abierta y notaba un dolor punzante—Carbonadio… cubriste la espada con ese metal ¿Verdad?—Frank no respondió— ¿Crees que eso me detendrá? Ya te lo dije, te llevaré conmigo ¡Punisher!

Una explosión ocurrió detrás de Karen segando a Castle un momento. Cuando recuperó la vista vio a la líder de los Hückebein cargar hacia él como una bala. Con un resplandor mágico Karen alcanzó a Punisher, sacando una nueva espada en su mano y haciendo un tajo descendente hacia su oponente. Frank levantó la espada y concentró su poder mágico en su cuerpo, reforzando su postura y su fuerza cuando ambas hojas chocaron. La fuerza del golpe hizo que el suelo debajo de Castle se agrietara, pero de alguna forma logró soportar el golpe.

Karen soltó un gruñido y retiró la hoja solo para volver a golpear con toda su fuerza en un barrido lateral. Punisher bloqueó el segundo golpe y desvió la hoja pero cuando quiso aprovecharse para atacar, una segunda espada apareció en las manos de Karen y ésta pudo defenderse, iniciando una nueva serie de ataque sobre Castle, obligándole a retroceder. Por encima de ambos una serie de explosiones iluminaron el cielo cuando el otro combate comenzó a alterarse pero ninguno de ellos le prestó atención, enfocados en el contrincante como estaban.

Punisher tenía experiencia y, usando su magia sobre su cuerpo, podía mejorar su velocidad y la fuerza pero Karen era más joven, más rápida y más fuerte. La Eclipse Driver estaba completamente concentrada en matarlo y aunque aparentemente debilitada por el combate y lo que fuera que la Cruz de Plata hacía, estaba ganando. Castle apenas podía mantener el ritmo a pesar de no haber luchado tanto. Los golpes que había recibido aún le molestaban y comenzó a notar que aflojaba el ritmo.

Las espadas y Soulbreaker chocaron varias veces. Punisher rompió otras 3 espadas pero Karen solo hacía aparecer otras y continuaba el ataque como si nada. En un momento Frank rechazó ambas hojas y Karen reculó, dejando un hueco en su defensa. Punisher dio un paso al frente para aprovecharlo pero una serie de páginas del libro bloquearon a Soulbreaker. Castle retiró la hoja y dio un paso atrás para darse espacio pero un círculo mágico apareció en el escudo de papel y un proyectil mágico le dio de lleno en el pecho.

El ataque rompió la placa frontal de su Barrier Jacker, agrietando la calavera en el pecho y arrojándola contra las rocas con un golpe tan fuerte que le hizo temer el haberse roto la espalda. Castle se separó de la roca, pero sus piernas no parecían querer sostenerlo y se tambaleó hacia adelante. Una cadena se arrojó sobre él como una serpiente y le atrapó el brazo izquierdo, sacándolo brevemente de su aturdimiento. Punisher movió a Soulbreaker y cortó la cadena, pero otra se le enroscó en las piernas. Un nuevo tajo lo liberó pero en ese momento Karen lo alcanzó. Los filos de sus espadas resplandecieron con una potente luz mágica cuando ambos descendieron sobre Punisher.

Castle levantó a Soulbreaker para bloquear el ataque y las hojas chocaron con un fuerte golpe, pero esta vez el impulso del ataque más la carga fueron más fuertes. Con un chasquido metálico bastante fuerte, Soulbreaker se partió. La espada se agrietó hasta la mitad, reteniendo un momento más los filos de las katanas antes de que estas terminaran de partir el dispositivo y se quebraran también con una fuerte liberación de energía que separó a ambos luchadores.

Punisher cayó de espaldas, con los restos de Soulbreaker todavía en su mano, algunos de sus fragmentos cayendo frente a sus ojos antes de darse de bruces contra el piso. El brazo derecho estaba completamente entumido. El flujo de mana que le había estado impulsando se había cortado y Castle pudo sentir como su reserva de magia se estaba gastando. "Aún no, de pie soldado" pensó mientras intentaba alzarse. Había perdido sus armas, su magia, pero seguía respirando así que no había terminado la lucha. Karen fue más rápida que él.

Un filo atravesó su mano izquierda, clavándola en la tierra. Frank soltó un gruñido de dolor pero antes de que pudiera levantarse otros dos filos atravesaron sus piernas, a la altura del muslo. Estaba clavado en la tierra. Apretando los dientes Punisher soltó la empuñadura de Soulbreaker y trató de llevar la mano hasta una de las espadas pero una bota aplastó su brazo contra el suelo. La sombra de Karen cubrió su rostro y Castle movió sus ojos grises para toparse con los pozos negros de la líder de los Hückebein quien, sangrando por varias heridas, lo miraba con una expresión de total locura y odio.

—Estaba pensando en matarte deprisa, pero creo que mejor debería tomarme mi tiempo—siseó Karen, a una señal suya las espadas se retorcieron, haciendo que Castle se arqueara por el dolor pero no soltó más que un gruñido—eres rudo, eso es bueno Punisher. Así el juego dura más. Tú lo sabes bien ¿No? Es mucho mejor cuando la víctima siente como se muere, como la vida se le escapa…

—Apresúrate… no tengo… todo el día…—masculló Castle sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rosto de Karen cuando disparó un proyectil mágico al pecho de Frank. El ataque terminó de romper la calavera y la placa del pecho, Punisher casi maldijo cuando notó que 3 costillas cedían con un crujido.

—Ya te lo dije, hay que tomarse el tiempo. Y hacer que la víctima sienta el morir—dijo Karen despacio—Esto es por todo lo que nos has hecho, por todo lo que me has quitado, Castle. Y cuando termine, me suplicaras que te mate.

Punisher apretó los dientes. No había nada que hacer. No podía liberarse, estaba atrapado. El dolor no era nada, era solo una sensación más, solo había que aguantar. Era de esperarse que terminara así. Aquel lugar era tan bueno como cualquiera. Castle se maldijo por rendirse pero, en aquella situación no tenía mucho de donde escoger. Karen golpeó de nuevo, esta vez rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo. Era una aficionada, no debería durar demasiado a pesar de sus palabras. Al menos no tendría que escucharla por mucho más, la pérdida de sangre haría que se desmayara pronto.

Con un gesto cansado levantó la vista al cielo justo cuando un extraño resplandor comenzó a llenarlo todo. Karen también lo notó porque se detuvo y miró hacia arriba. Una intensa luz blanca, tan fuerte que oscurecía el sol más arriba, lanzaba una serie de destellos en todas direcciones. Una de las hondas de poder golpeó hacia abajo, sacudiéndolo todo como un terremoto. Se podía sentir un enorme poder atrapado en la luz, deseando salir y, por un instante, pareció que lo que sea que fuera aquello rompería su misteriosa prisión. El nuevo pulso que envió la luz fue tan intenso como inesperado.

—No… No puede…—Karen se atragantó con sus palabras cuando el pulso los golpeó.

Fue una sensación similar a la que habían experimentado en la cabaña. El Efecto Cero. Punisher sintió como si un enorme peso intentara aplastarlo y eliminarlo por completo, su visión parpadeo y por un aterrador segundo la oscuridad estuvo a punto de tragárselo. No obstante su vista recuperó la normalidad antes de lo que esperaba y notó como las espadas que lo atrapaban contra el piso perdían solidez y se deshacían en el aire. Era libre. A su lado Karen había caído de rodillas por la fuerza del pulso y ambos pudieron notar cómo se estaba preparando uno nuevo dentro de la luz.

— ¡No! Yo seré quien…—Karen se giró hacia Punisher y se arrojó sobre él, llevando las manos a la garganta para estrangularlo pero ni bien se inclinó sobre Punisher notó que todas sus restantes fuerzas le abandonaban— ¿Eh? ¿Qué…?

Karen miró hacia abajo y vio una empuñadura negra, con solo unos pocos palmos de hoja de un color grisáceo atorada en su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Su vista bajó por la mano que sostenía la espada hasta el hombre en el suelo. Castle, con la respiración trabajosa y el rostro en una mueca de dolor la miró sin decir una palabra. Karen tosió y notó el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Quiso decir algo, hacer algo, pero no tenía fuerzas. Su cuerpo se dejó caer sobre la espada y Punisher finalmente se la sacudió de encima arrojándola a un lado.

—… No… yo tenía… DeVille…—Karen miró hacia arriba y lo último que vio antes de que la oscuridad se llevara su consciencia fue aquella extraña luz blanca.

* * *

><p>Nanoha tomó aire y lo soltó lentamente. Aquello había sido mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Un dolor agudo se expandió por su brazo derecho y no le sorprendió ver que sangraba, manchando su Barrier Jacket. El resto de su cuerpo se sentía igual, como si en lugar de sangre tuviera fuego en las venas. Era una sensación constante, casi agónica, muy diferente a lo que sentía cuando usaba su poder normalmente. Nanoha se apretó el brazo brevemente y se concentro en su respiración para ignorar el dolor mientras se elevaba.<p>

Debajo el cañón mostraba toda una serie de cicatrices producto de la batalla. Nanoha sabía que se habían arriesgado muchas cosas para poder llegar hasta este momento. Era una única oportunidad, sin margen de error. Era algo que no había experimentado en un buen tiempo. Fracasar ahora ni siquiera era una opción. Nanoha suspiró y miró hacia Thoma quien ascendió hasta colocarse al mismo nivel seguido de la Cruz de Plata.

[Presencia hostil al frente. Fuente de poder desconocida]

La voz de la Cruz de Plata interrumpió el silencio.

—Hemos pasado por mucho ¿No es así Thoma-kun?—dijo Nanoha. Thoma volvió a mirarla con aquellos ojos rojo sangre—Lamento mucho el haberte fallado antes. Pero esta vez será diferente. Me lo juego todo a una sola carta. Una de una amiga muy importante para ti Thoma-kun.

Nanoha cerró los ojos un momento, aunque sin descuidar su guardia y dejó que su mente le enviara un mensaje a Thoma. La telepatía era una manera de comunicación muy directa y solo posible cuando ambos magos se conocían y podían enviarse pensamientos el uno al otro. Nanoha jamás se había unido a Thoma pero en este caso ella era solo un conducto. Thoma pareció darse cuenta de ello porque no atacó si no que se quedó quieto cuando la otra conciencia hizo contacto con la suya.

_"Thoma… Ha pasado mucho tiempo"_ dijo Lily.

— ¿Quién…?—por primera vez Thoma pareció reaccionar. Su rostro reflejó su confusión— ¿Quién eres?

_"Soy tú enlace, tu espiga de reacción. La Strosek que prometió que te salvaría"_ respondió Lily enviando el mensaje directo hacia la mente del joven _"Nuestra unión puede ser debilitada, incluso bloqueada pero no cortada. Tú y yo somos uno sólo. Así como me ayudaste en el pasado, ahora pienso sacarte de este mundo de dolor y…"_

_"No"_ una nueva voz interrumpió. No fue un grito o un ataque, fue una simple negación. Una presencia apareció en el enlace y la mente de Thoma fue bloqueada de golpe, como si cerraran la puerta. Thoma se revolvió en el aire y se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de dolor.

—No puede ser…—Nanoha abrió los ojos de golpe—así fue como lo hicieron. Lo obligaron a fusionarse con otro Reactor, por eso apenas podía percibir su conciencia antes. Lo están forzando incluso ahora.

_"No puedo romper su unión, Nanoha-san"_ dijo Lily dentro de ella _"Están demasiado vinculados. Tengo que volver a formar el contrato, pero no sé si eso…"_

—No importa. Ya lo dije, esta es nuestra última carta Lily-chan—interrumpió Nanoha—solo nos queda intentarlo. Igual que siempre hacemos lo mejor posible.

Nanoha activó su magia, sintiendo nuevamente una oleada de dolor conforme la energía llenaba su cuerpo. Lily, encerrada dentro de ella, transformaba su mana en algo diferente, algo que los Divisores no podían destruir pero que su cuerpo apenas podía soportar. Nanoha sabía que aquel poder la estaba lastimando. Su visión se estaba volviendo borrosa y su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera de plomo. Cada minuto que pasaba hasta el acto de aspirar era como si se quemara por dentro. Pero eso era lo que había apostado.

Cuando Lily se lo había comentado antes de la batalla la joven había estado preocupada por la salud de Nanoha. Ambas habían concluido que era un plan arriesgado pero al final decidieron implementarlo. Todo por la pequeña oportunidad de acercarse a Thoma y liberarlo. Lily había tardado mucho tiempo en fusionarse propiamente con Nanoha sin infectarla con el Eclipse ni formar un contrato y su sincronización dejaba mucho que desear pero ambas estaban enfocadas en lo mismo y aquello las ayudaba a compensar sus diferencias. Nanoha pensó que sus amigas se enojarían por esto, Fate-chan incluso dejaría de hablarle por una temporada. Pero tenía que intentarlo o no podría vivir consigo misma.

Lily pensaba igual. Eso era lo único que podía hacer. Su poder de combate era muy escaso en el mejor de los casos, nunca sería tan buena como los miembros de la Sección Especial Seis. Pero ella era la unión con la Cruz de Plata. Lily sabía que aquello le causaba un gran dolor a Nanoha, poniendo un enorme estrés en su cuerpo que la maga apenas podía soportar y no obstante ella no se quejaba. Guiada por el ejemplo se tragó sus dudas y se concentró en lo que tenía que hacer.

—Zenryoku Zenkai—murmuró Nanoha, recordando la frase que solía decir cuando niña.

Thoma finalmente se detuvo y bajo las manos de su cabeza. Como un autómata levantó el Divisor y disparó hacia Nanoha. Esta elevó la mano y bloqueó el ataque con un escudo. Sin esperar a su oponente la maga movió a Raising Heart y disparó una serie de balas mágicas hacia Thoma. La Cruz de Plata se abrió de golpe y bloqueó todos los disparos, cargando un ataque a continuación y disparando una ráfaga mucho mayor de proyectiles mágicos de regreso.

Nanoha se movió en el aire y retrocedió a toda velocidad, volando en un patrón errático para evitar los disparos. Dando un giro muy amplio evitó la mayoría de los proyectiles y se dirigió hacia Thoma. El Eclipse Driver abanicó el arma hacia ella, arrojándole una media luna de color plateado en su dirección. Nanoha creó otro escudo pero el impacto rompió la defensa, cancelándose con el golpe pero desviándola en el aire.

_"Nanoha-san la unión esta…"_ Lily sonaba preocupada.

—Me doy cuenta… —interrumpió Nanoha—no hay problema… solo continua.

_"Pero…"_ Lily intentó protestar pero Thoma volvió a disparar contra ellas, captando su atención.

Un rayo de luz descendió hacia Nanoha pero se apartó a tiempo. Por reflejo intentó conjurar un ataque para cubrirse mientras ascendía pero su poder no respondió a tiempo, obligándola a desviarse cuando una lluvia de balas mágicas cayó sobre ella. Su reacción se estaba volviendo más lenta y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado. Nanoha apretó sus manos sobre Raising Heart. La unión entre Lily y ella se estaba debilitando, en respuesta al desgaste su cuerpo intentaba cancelar la fusión. "Me estoy debilitando y la Cruz de Plata se hace más fuerte" pensó la maga mirando hacia arriba "No puedo ganarle, es demasiado fuerte…".

Thoma volvió a levantar el Divisor y las hojas de la Cruz de Plata se expandieron alrededor de él como un enorme abanico, cubriendo el cielo con un siniestro resplandor rojizo. El chico volvía a tener la misma mirada vacía que antes, ni rastro de la confusión que Lily le había producido. Nanoha pudo sentir como el aire vibraba a causa de la concentración de poder.

—Sí… no puedo ganar por fuerza—dijo Nanoha en voz alta—pero había olvidado que no tengo que hacerlo.

_"¿Nanoha-san?"_

—Es una carrera, Lily, solo tengo que alcanzar a Thoma antes de que me quede sin poder—respondió la Instructora. Aferró aún más fuerte a Raising Heart y le apuntó a Thoma—**A.C.S Driver.**

Raising Heart emitió un leve resplandor rosa y varias alas se desplegaron a lo largo de su forma, con un círculo mágico apareciendo bajo los pies de Nanoha. Ella sonrió a pesar del dolor que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Aquello era algo que podía hacer. Por encima de su cabeza Thoma se alzaba en medio de las páginas de la Cruz de Plata sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Con un último suspiro Nanoha concentró su magia y se elevó hacia su objetivo. Arriba, Thoma bajó el brazo y los proyectiles mágicos descendieron como una lluvia roja.

Nanoha ni siquiera pensó en detenerse o crear un escudo y se metió entre la lluvia de balas mágicas a toda velocidad. Esquivó los primeros proyectiles con facilidad pero entonces los demás comenzaron a desviarse y cambiar de dirección para atraparla. Dos vinieron desde abajo pero una sencilla pirueta hizo que se estrellaran entre si y la explosión atrapó a más balas mágicas, pero cientos más subieron o se desviaron, intentando interceptarla.

Unas cinco más se precipitaron desde arriba pero Nanoha se escabulló entre ellas y se arrojó hacia el costado cuando dos volvieron a subir de golpe. Otras dos explotaron cerca y tres aparecieron entre el humo fallando el blanco cuando Nanoha tomó un último impulso para acelerarse y continuar subiendo. A su alrededor las balas mágicas revoloteaban como abejas enojadas, algunas chocando contra las otras, obligándola a cambiar de dirección y maniobrar entre ellas pero siempre manteniendo una ruta ascendente hacia el centro de los disparos.

Nanoha se concentró solo en su objetivo y los obstáculos, ignorando como su cuerpo casi gritaba de dolor, como estaba a punto de estrellarse, incluso lo que Lily decía o que pasaba más allá de aquel campo minado en el cielo. No podía pararse, no debía parar. Siguió subiendo, desviándose y cambiando de ruta pero siempre hacia arriba. Thoma se había quedado donde estaba controlando las balas mágicas y tratando de detener aquel destello rosa que cortaba el aire debajo de él.

"Solo un poco más" pensó Nanoha esquivando otras dos balas mágicas que se estrellaron la una contra la otra y atraparon a las demás que la estaban siguiendo dejando a Thoma completamente vulnerable unos 50 metros por encima de su cabeza. Nanoha se precipitó hacia él de inmediato pero en ese momento Thoma apuntó con el Divisor y un aura extraña comenzó a rodearlo.

_"¡Nanoha-san, cuidado es el Zero!"_ el grito de Lily si le llegó esta vez.

Casi como si todo fuera más lento Nanoha vio a Thoma cargar el ataque y prepararse para dispararlo. No podía esquivarlo, incluso si no le daba de lleno el efecto la desestabilizaría y la haría caer pero Nanoha sabía que no podía alcanzarlo antes de que él terminara. Apretó los dientes y se preparó para el golpe.

**— ¡Black Perfume No.5: Rumbling Sparrow!**

Isis apareció detrás de Thoma con una expresión decidida mientras su magia se activaba. Una bandada de aves negras saltó alrededor de Thoma y se estrelló contra él, haciéndolo detenerse por un instante y desviar el Divisor.

— ¡Ahora Nanoha-san!—gritó Isis.

Thoma giró el Divisor hacia ella empalándola en el estómago y activando el ataque nuevamente. Isis escupió algo de sangre cuando la hoja la atravesó pero le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa a Thoma cuando este retiró la espada y activó su poder.

—**_ Divide…_**

Nanoha lo alcanzó en ese instante. Cuando el Divisor comenzó su descenso Nanoha finalmente pudo aferrar a Thoma y en ese momento todo explotó en un resplandor blanco cegador.

Como si le hubieran retirado todo el aire de golpe Nanoha sintió que sus fuerzas le fallaban y su cuerpo cedía ante el dolor y el cansancio. La conciencia de Lily se alejó de su mente y por un instante todo lo que pudo ver fue la luz blanca. Aquello le hizo perder el dolor y Nanoha sonrió, dejando que su conciencia se resbalara en la luz hacia la oscuridad. Estaba tan cansada. Dormir le parecía una idea tentadora. Pero mientras la luz blanca se alejaba algo comenzó a molestarle en los oídos, un ruido incesante y tedioso.

"Como viento…" pensó distraída. Por casualidad giró la cabeza y el cielo cambio de forma, ahora era blanco y gris "como las montañas…". Nanoha abrió los ojos de golpe al comprender que lo que oía era el viento silbando en sus oídos mientras se precipitaba a tierra. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Isis cayendo con ella. Sin pensarlo Nanoha extendió la mano y atrapó la de la joven, que había perdido la conciencia, y la atrajo hacia sí.

Con algo de desesperación intentó conjurar su magia para frenar la caída pero le costaba concentrarse y no sentía ningún poder dentro de ella. Lo había usado todo para llegar hasta Thoma. Nanoha cerró los ojos y abrazó a Isis contra su pecho, preparándose para el impactó. Pero en lugar de un golpe tremendo y seco sintió más bien como su velocidad se regulaba y finalmente paraba suavemente en la nieve. Nanoha finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada verde muy familiar.

— ¡Yuuno-kun!—Nanoha nunca había estado más feliz de ver a su amigo.

—Justo a tiempo, Nanoha—la sonrisa del bibliotecario desapareció cuando miró hacia arriba—O más bien con el tiempo justo…

Nanoha también alzó la vista hacia la intensa luz blanca que se alzaba sobre ellos.

* * *

><p>Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Thoma no veía ni escuchaba nada, solo estaban él y un vacío sin sonido ni forma ¿O no estaba solo? Había algo más pero era demasiado esfuerzo es enfocarse en sus sentidos como para confirmarlo. No sabía decir cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Bien pudieran ser días o meses. No importaba demasiado. De vez en cuando Thoma casi sentía algo, una extraña urgencia en el fondo de su mente, como un eco de algo que trataba de avisarle, de llamarlo, pero era sólo un murmullo suave y débil en el mejor de los casos. Todo era más tranquilo en el vacío.<p>

_"Solo déjate llevar. No hay nada más aquí"_

Sí, eso era lo mejor. Pero otras veces era él mismo quien se inquietaba. Imágenes, palabras, rostros… memorias que lo asaltaban de golpe, pero no conseguía que le importaran. Tal vez en alguna parte él sabía lo que aquello significaba pero la voz siempre le recordaba lo que era importante. El silencio y la tranquilidad eran lo mejor.

_"Solo duerme y olvídalo todo"_

E incluso esa parte consiente de sí mismo podría entenderlo ¿No? Thoma no podía decirlo con certeza pero esto era mejor que aquellos recuerdos que intentaban despertarlo. Solo concentrarse en respirar y existir. Sin preocupaciones, sin dolor ni sufrimiento, solo paz. Tal vez por eso, incluso con aquella incomoda sensación en el fondo de su mente, esto se sentía correcto.

_"Aquí solo estas tú. Aquí estarás bien. No necesitas nada más…"_

_"¡Thoma!"_

La voz tranquila había sido cortada por otra voz. Thoma sintió que la nueva voz le resultaba familiar ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes? Quizás pudiera descubrirlo si abría los ojos para mirar o si se movía hacia aquella nueva presencia. Sabía que podía oírla pero se sentía lejos, como si estuviera a una gran distancia. Thoma decidió intentarlo pero descubrió que no se podía mover. Otra presencia, una más cercana, parecía retenerlo.

_"No escuches. Aquí no hay nadie más. Duerme otra vez, solo…"_

_"¡Thoma! No lo hagas ¡Escucha mi voz y no la suya!"_

Ambas voces eran ahora igual de demandantes. Thoma quería revolverse pero era difícil. La primera voz, la más cercana, seguía reteniéndole. La segunda voz, la más fuerte y lejana, parecía intentar alcanzarlo. Thoma sentía que conocía ambas voces, pero el tono de la segunda le parecía más intenso, si tan solo pudiera recordar…

_"Los recuerdos son dolor, el olvido te dará paz, solo deja de escuchar y vuelve a dormir"_

_"¡No es cierto! ¡Thoma soy yo! ¡Soy Lily!"_

¿Lily? El nombre resonó en la conciencia medio adormilada de Thoma. Era un bonito nombre. Incluso a Su-chan le hubiera gustado… ¿Su-chan? Thoma se dio cuenta de que la nueva voz estaba despertando los recuerdos. Normalmente la primera voz los hubiera acallado pero en esta ocasión, con las dos voces en conflicto, él supo que ahora dependía de su decisión.

_"¡No!" _la primera voz ahora tenía un tono angustiado _"¡No lo hagas!"_

_"Thoma, he venido por ti, todos hemos venido"_ la segunda voz volvió a asaltarlo _"Tienes que recordar"_

Thoma sentía que más recuerdos comenzaban a aflorar hacia él. Por pura curiosidad, casi por inercia, los aceptó en lugar de rechazarlos. Fue como abrir las puertas de una represa. Como un torrente sus memorias regresaron de golpe, irrumpiendo en su adormilada mente y llenándola de nuevo con recuerdos. Thoma no sabía si podía pero gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando su mente despertó del letargo que había estado sujetándolo.

Las imágenes de su infancia, el ataque en la villa, los demás años todo hasta culminar con su viaje y el descubrimiento al que este lo había llevado. Todos los rostros que antes eran solo sombras borrosas regresaron a él. Su-chan, sus hermanas, Steed, Isis, Nanoha-san, Castle-san, los Hückebein, Lily… Thoma se revolvió contra la presencia que sentía alrededor.

_"¡Lily!"_ Thoma también gritó aunque no con su voz y trató desesperadamente de moverse hacia adelante, aunque no podía ver nada.

_"¡No, no despiertes!"_

_"¡Thoma!"_

Finalmente la resistencia en torno a si mismo desapareció y Thoma pudo lanzarse hacia adelante. Fue como saltar fuera del agua. Al instante sus sentidos regresaron y la información casi lo dejo mareado por la impresión que sintió cuando su mundo recuperó el color y el sonido de golpe. Thoma sintió como si se precipitara hacia abajo pero un cuerpo lo atajó y controló su descenso. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con otros que había estado deseando mirar desde hacía mucho.

—Lily…—a Thoma casi le sorprendió escuchar su propia voz. Lily solo asintió y su agarré se volvió un poco más fuerte.

_"Bienvenido Thoma"_ las emociones que bullían dentro de ella se pasaron con su voz mental y Thoma le devolvió el abrazo en medio del aire.

A Thoma no le importaba el aire frío que silbaba a su alrededor, el olor a pólvora y fuegos ni ninguna otra cosa más que aquella otra persona. Lily parecía igual, solo concentrada en él mientras ambos parecían flotar ajenos al mundo. Y por aquel momento, hasta que ambos tocaron el suelo, Thoma sintió que eso era lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Nanoha entrecerró los ojos cuando el último destello de luz de la Cruz de Plata resulto ser más fuerte que el resto. Volvió a mirar de inmediato pero apenas pudo dar crédito a sus ojos cuando notó que algo se desprendía de la masa de luz.<p>

— ¡Son ellos!—A su lado Subaru, que había regresado con el equipo médico casi saltó para correr hacia las dos figuras que descendieron desde las alturas.

—Prepárense para atenderlos y alisten la evacuación de emergencia—Shamal, más centrada, se dirigió hacia los otros dos miembros de su equipo, siguiendo a Subaru a un ritmo más tranquilo.

Nanoha sintió el impulso de levantarse pero ni bien intento dar un paso fuera del hechizo sanador su cuerpo cayó al suelo. Aunque el dolor de las heridas estaba desapareciendo ella había gastado toda su reserva mágica y apenas podía tenerse de pie. Nanoha se sentó y miró hacia arriba. Claramente aquellos eran Thoma y Lily. Sintió un enorme alivio al comprobar que Thoma ya no tenía aquella armadura negra. Aquel plan había sido arriesgado pero parecía que daba sus frutos. La pareja aterrizó a unos pocos metros de donde Nanoha se encontraba a los cuidados de Yuuno y casi de inmediato se vieron rodeados.

Con lágrimas en los ojos Subaru fue la primera en alcanzarlos y prácticamente tacleó a Thoma cuando se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo. Shamal y su equipo médico chequearon a Lily y aprovecharon la primera oportunidad que encontraron para tomar a Thoma de los brazos de Subaru, quien no parecía querer dejarlo ir.

— ¡Thoma, no sabes cómo me alegro de que estés bien!—Subaru finalmente lo soltó y se apartó de él enjugándose los ojos.

—… Yo… lamento mucho el… haberte preocupado Su-chan—Thoma sonrió tristemente a Subaru y luego miró hacia Nanoha— ¡Nanoha-san! Y-yo, quería decir que…

—No importa—Nanoha alzó una mano y le guiñó un ojo a Thoma, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—Solo importa que estés bien ¿Entiendes? No hay nada más que discutir.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro…—dijo una voz grave y algo forzada.

Nanoha giró la cabeza y se sorprendió de ver de nuevo a Frank Castle. El hombre tenía bastantes heridas y parecía haberse arrastrado hacia ellos. Sus ojos se cruzaron brevemente con los de Nanoha antes de dirigirle una rápida mirada a Thoma y Lily, pero finalmente el hombre volvió a posar sus ojos en el cielo.

—Eso no se ve muy amistoso.

En el cielo, la esfera de luz de la Cruz de Plata parecía haber crecido de tamaño. Ya no emitía los pulsos pero se sentía como una enorme fuerza a punto de liberarse y arrasarlo todo. La luz de la esfera ya era tal que opacaba la del sol. Nanoha se vio obligada a apartar la mirada al cabo de unos segundos.

—No sé qué está pasando pero la energía de la Cruz de Plata no deja de aumentar—intervino Yuuno creando numerosas pantallas a su alrededor mientras intentaba analizar aquello—a este ritmo no tardara en colapsar.

_"La Cruz de Plata ha perdido a su amo"_ intervino Lily mirando hacia el cielo_ "Dentro de unos minutos el campo de contención automático caerá y liberara todo el poder en su interior"._

Y cuando pasara la explosión los destruiría. Nanoha podía sentir el tamaño de aquella fuerza, dudaba que incluso su Starlight Breaker pudiera compararse a aquello. Miró a Yuuno y Shamal quienes asintieron y de inmediato crearon un círculo mágico debajo del grupo. No obstante había un último problema que resolver.

—Sí se queda aquí morirá, Castle-san—Nanoha se giró hacia el mago negro.

—No necesito su ayuda esta vez—Punisher rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña tarjeta metálica. Nanoha reconoció el objeto como un dispositivo.

—… No podemos dejar que se valla. Esto tiene que acabar.

—Tal vez… pero hoy no—Punisher se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Subaru y los otros escoltas parecieron dar un paso al frente pero Nanoha alzó la mano para detenerlos. Con la ayuda de Yuuno consiguió ponerse de pie y miró a Castle directamente a los ojos.

—Algún día, incluso si es por la fuerza, lo detendré, Castle-san.

—Siéntase libre de intentarlo—Punisher activó su dispositivo. En el último momento su vista se posó sobre Thoma y Lily—… Buena suerte.

Con un destello de luz el hombre desapareció. Nanoha suspiró aliviada cuando sintió que el hechizo de tele-transportación funcionó y ellos también desaparecieron. Lo último que Nanoha pudo ver antes de desaparecer fue cuando la esfera de energía colapsó y todo se volvió de un blanco cegador.

— ¡Nanoha!

La voz de Fate fue lo primero que la Instructora escuchó cuando el grupo se rematerializó en el hangar del Wolfram. Nanoha abrió la boca para responder pero Fate llegó hasta ella y la atrapó en un abrazo, casi arrancándola del agarre de Yuuno. Nanoha devolvió el abrazo y miró por sobre el hombro de Fate por un momento.

Thoma y Lily también eran recibidos por Ginga y el resto de la familia de Subaru. A Nanoha le alegró notar que incluso Isis se había recuperado lo suficiente como para saludar suavemente mientras los retiraban hacia la enfermería para atenderlos. Un pequeño movimiento le indicó que los motores de la nave se había activado y la voz de Griffith-kun resonó por los parlantes para explicar las nuevas instrucciones.

No obstante Nanoha ya no estaba prestando mucha atención. Era como si todo el cansancio de aquel día le hubiera bajado de golpe y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. No protestó cuando Shamal llegó a recogerla a ella y a Fate-chan. Apenas notó como las llevaron a la enfermería y las dejaron en camas contiguas. Solo procuró seguir teniendo algún contacto con Fate antes de que el sueño la venciera y finalmente cerrara los ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es final, damas y caballeros, si les he entretenido esa ha sido mi recompensa y si les he ofendido les pido perdón.<strong>


	22. Epílogo

**Sí, ya sé que había dicho que el otro capítulo era el final pero no podía irme sin arreglar algunos cabos sueltos. Esto es para aquellos que se preguntan ¿Y qué paso después? Así que me permitiré abusar de su paciencia un poco y explicarlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Hayate se tapó la boca con la mano, intentando reprimir un bostezo. Derrotada dejó el reporte que había estado leyendo sobre su escritorio y se frotó los ojos, tratando de despejar el cansancio que se estaba apoderando de ella. Miró hacia el sofá, a un costado de la oficina, donde Rein había caído dormida hacía rato y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. No era de extrañar puesto que el reloj ya marcaba las 3:00 de la mañana y habían estado trabajando desde la tarde anterior.

"Dormir suena tan tentador ahora mismo" pensó Hayate tomando de nuevo el reporte y tratando de seguir con su trabajo, no obstante un ligero golpe en la puerta le hizo levantar la mirada nuevamente.

—Adelante—dijo Hayate activando el control para abrir.

—Sabía que aún seguirías en esto—dijo Shamal entrando en la oficina con un par de tasas de café humeantes. Le tendió una a Hayate quien la tomó agradecida—Como tu doctora tengo que hablar en contra de estas horas extra, Hayate-chan.

—Yo podría hablar en contra también—replicó Hayate tomando un sorbo de café pero dedicándole una sonrisa cansada a Shamal—Ya tengo nuestros permisos listos para estas vacaciones, solo quiero asegurarme de no dejar cabos sueltos antes de irnos.

— ¿Es sobre el Incidente de la Cruz de Plata?—preguntó Shamal sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio—Estas cosas no parecen acabar nunca.

Hayate asintió y tomó otro sorbo de café. Ya habían pasado 7 meses desde la operación en la Tierra y el rescate de Thoma, pero bien hubieran podido ser años. Luego de aquella operación habían llevado acabo un recuento de bajas: 78 muertos, el triple de heridos graves y muchos más heridos leves. Hayate había insistido en firmar personalmente las cartas enviadas a los familiares de los caídos y a seguir trabajando a pesar de sus propias heridas. Había tanto por hacer que al final fue imposible tomárselo con calma.

Al regresar a Mid-Childa lo primero fue lidiar con todo el embrollo que el caso había creado. Afortunadamente la oficina central se hizo cargo de los medios, pero a la Sección Seis le tocó explicarse a sus superiores. Para empezar la Lost Logia se perdió junto con cualquier rastro de la instalación y los experimentos de los Eclipse Drivers. Además, con la participación de Frank Castle y con la muerte de los directores de la Corporación Vandin y de los líderes de la familia Hückebein, determinar quiénes fueron los responsable era una prioridad. No obstante los datos reunidos por Fate y su equipo durante su búsqueda y los encontrados al investigar a la Corporación Vandin habían esclarecido la culpabilidad de estos últimos sin lugar a dudas, y su asesinato a manos de los Hückebein. Así mismo el rol de Punisher en aquel caso. El resultado había sido favorable para Hayate quien ante todo deseaba evitar que algún inocente terminara siendo inculpado. Thoma y Lily habían sido tratados como víctimas y su caso se manejó completamente en ese contexto a pesar de que algunas voces se alzaron en protesta.

Lo mismo no se pudo decir de los dos miembros de la familia Hückebein que sobrevivieron: Stella, la menor, y Arnage, solo unos pocos años mayor. Ambas eran menores de edad, pero infectadas con el virus Eclipse, habían participado en numerosos asesinatos y ayudado a agravar el Incidente hasta mayores escalas. Al final fueron sentenciadas y enviadas a una prisión orbital con el deseo de rehabilitarlas, Hayate había movido algunos hilos para asegurarse de que al menos estuvieran juntas.

El último problema, pero al mismo tiempo el principal, fue el virus Eclipse. Aunque destruida las principales cepas del mismo y aseguradas las otras reservas en los laboratorios de Vandin, el virus seguía siendo una amenaza potencial. Afortunadamente el tratamiento de Shamal pudo ser perfeccionado cuando más recursos científicos se enfocaron a ello, haciendo que el virus perdiera su naturaleza letal si bien seguiría dejando a su víctima sin magia. Los únicos pacientes infectados, Thoma y las dos Hückebein se habían curado sin problemas.

Con la amenaza eliminada Hayate entonces había abogado por la destrucción de las armas AEC y la cancelación del proyecto Raptor de Caledfwlch. Aunque se consiguió lo primero el proyecto continúo aunque con un enfoque civil y no militar. Los Divisores que se recuperaron de las instalaciones de Vandin y los Hückebein fueron almacenados y guardados como peligrosas Lost Logias.

Todo aquello había implicado muchos días de trabajo a un ritmo frenético. Hayate había insistido en hacer su parte y más, si bien ni su familia ni sus amigas habían dejado de ayudarle. Y finalmente se estaban acercando a la auténtica conclusión del caso, luego de tanto papeleo.

—Hayate-chan… estás cabeceando.

— ¿Eh?—Hayate regresó al presente y levantó la vista. Shamal la acaba de sacudir y la miraba algo preocupada—Lo siento… sé que llevo demasiado pero ya casi está listo.

—Bien, pero prométeme que terminaras y te iras a la cama—Shamal cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirándola seriamente—aún con nuevo rango, yo todavía puedo darle ordenes si es necesario, Coronel.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Prometo que seré buena—Hayate tomó otro sorbo de café. Uno de los resultados de aquel caso había sido su ascenso de Teniente-coronel a Coronel—lo último que querría es preocupar a la familia.

—Lo hiciste bastante bien—dijo Shamal suavizando su expresión—nunca dudes de tus propias capacidades, Hayate-chan.

—Intento no hacerlo, es solo que… a veces es muy cansado—Hayate bostezó nuevamente. Puso su taza de café en la mesa y se estiró un poco—bueno, mejor termino esto antes de dormirme sobre el teclado.

—No sería la primera vez.

—Y, a como pintan las cosas, tampoco será la última.

Shamal suspiró y se levantó, dejando la oficina. Hayate la miró salir y regresó sus ojos al reporte que estaba leyendo. La última situación que había tenido que arreglar era la investigación que Giga y Fate respecto a la perdida de información. Durante un tiempo incluso barajaron la posibilidad de tener un traidor en sus filas pero, al final, todo resulto mucho más "inocente".

En la terminal de Griffith se había ubicado un pequeño dispositivo transmisor. Al analizarlo y tratar de ubicar hacia donde transmitía fue cuando descubrieron la verdad. Aparentemente alguien se había infiltrado, durante el traslado de las armas AEC, y colocado el dispositivo en ese lugar, logrando burlar la seguridad con los protocolos y códigos del segundo al mando.

Hayate terminó de leer el reporte final que Ginga había hecho y suspiró. No se sentía particularmente orgullosa de haber tenido que investigar a sus subordinados, y aunque le aliviaba que no tuviera traidores el hecho de que los hubieran burlado de esa forma era frustrante. Sí, aquel no sería el último caso que tuviera que manejar y para la próxima no volvería a cometer los mismos errores. Hayate volvió a tomar un sorbo de café y se puso a terminar su trabajo con una nueva sensación de confianza.

* * *

><p>— ¡Vamos, arriba ustedes dos!—exclamo Isis.<p>

Thoma entreabrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su amiga, notando el peso de Lily a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera despejarse por completo las sabanas debajo de él se movieron y su cuerpo se precipitó hacia un costado de la cama, rodando y cayendo en el suelo con Lily aterrizando algo más suavemente encima de él.

_"Ah… buenos días Isis" _saludó Lily levantándose.

— ¡¿Cómo que "buenos días"?!—replicó Thoma desde abajo. Lily se movió para dejarle espacio y el chico se puso de pie de un salto para encarar a la otra joven— ¿Es qué quieres matarnos?

—Ya, ya, no seas tan delicado—respondió Isis agitando una mano para restarle importancia—pero llevo unos minutos intentando levantarlos y hoy tenemos que salir temprano. Ya decidimos que participaríamos en el festival así que hay que irnos ya o no llegaremos a tiempo.

—_Sí tomamos en cuenta los horarios de los servicios de transporte y la caminata hasta la estación, ella tiene un buen punto_—Steed apareció flotando cerca de Thoma.

_"Además suena divertido, yo creo que no hay problema"_

—… ¿Acaso soy el único con sentido común por aquí?—el joven reprimió el impulso de darse una palmada en la frente y suspiró—bueno, ya nos levantamos ¿Podemos al menos desayunar antes de irnos?

—Desde luego, pero vamos Lily, tenemos que arreglarte ese cabello y cambiarte de ropa—dijo Isis tomando a la otra joven de la mano y llevándosela hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Thoma inspiró y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, sentándose en la cama. Aquella habitación de hotel era mucho más espaciosa y cómoda que aquellas a las cuales se había acostumbrado cuando viajaba solo. Tenía dos camas, un televisor, incluso una pequeña salita y un baño propio. Claro que la idea de que él y Lily durmieran juntos había sido de Isis. En vano había intento convencerla de lo contrario, y el hecho de que a Lily no le importara no había ayudado en lo absoluto.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?_—preguntó Steed.

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió Thoma levantándose y buscando la ropa para cambiarse—pero puedo pasar una mañana sin ser arrojado de mi cama.

—_Intente detenerla pero nunca me hace caso_—Steed voló de nuevo hasta colgarse al cuello de Thoma otra vez—_Además, me da la impresión de que no te molesta tanto._

—… Es doloroso más que nada—dijo Thoma cambiándose de ropa rápidamente—para la próxima despiértame antes.

—_Lo haré, no te preocupes._

"Bueno es mejor que nada" pensó Thoma, sin mucho que hacer fue hacia la ventana para mirar al exterior "Aunque Steed tiene razón. No me molesta. Es bastante mejor que antes, aunque algo ruidoso. Después de todo aquello… es un cambio agradable". Thoma miró al cielo, aquella era una bonita mañana a pesar del abrupto despertar. Un cielo despejado y un sol brillante pero tolerable. Era una escena de paz que una parte de él aún se resistía a creer que fuera posible.

Thoma miró su muñeca derecha donde antes había estado el brazalete de la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata. Sus recuerdos del año pasado eran confusos y dolorosos, pero aún estaban frescos en su memoria. Lo primero que había sentido luego de que Lily lo salvara de Fifth y el control de los Hückebein había sido alivio, pero la culpa y el remordimiento fueron mucho peor. Aunque desde luego Su-chan y Nanoha-san le habían asegurado que no había matado a nadie, él se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había obligado a hacer.

Manejar su culpa había sido lo peor aunque Thoma tenía que reconocer que en ese aspecto Lily e Isis habían sido una ayuda inestimable. Además Hayate-san y los otros habían luchado y defendido su caso en los meses siguientes al incidente, insistiendo que había sido una víctima involuntaria en todo lo ocurrido. Y con la ayuda de la doctora Shamal se había podido liberar del Eclipse para siempre.

Aquello era lo que más aliviaba a Thoma, aun cuando por eso mismo había perdido cualquier habilidad mágica que tuviera antes. A pesar de eso su cuerpo había cambiado, notaba que era mucho más fuerte que antes y podía resistir muchas horas de actividad física sin problemas. La doctora le había dicho que eran solo efectos residuales y que quizás con el tiempo se irían pero que no podía estar segura. Thoma alzó la mano derecha y la apretó con fuerza. El virus Eclipse le había dejado muchas marcas y cambios al pasar por su cuerpo, algunos más visibles que otros pero todos lo marcarían por el resto de su vida.

—_Estás pensando en lo que paso hace meses ¿Verdad Thoma?_—dijo Steed de repente, soltándose de su cuello.

—De hecho, sí—respondió Thoma aun mirando al cielo pero bajo la vista hacia la pequeña cámara—me sorprende que puedas leerme la mente ahora que ya no estamos conectados.

—_No tengo esa función, pero somos compañeros. Estuvimos juntos en aquel otro viaje incluso si nos separamos por el camino._

—Ahora estamos en un nuevo viaje—Thoma se alejó de la ventana.

—_Pero esta vez es muy diferente. Esta vez, puedo decir con certeza, eres realmente feliz._

Thoma se agachó para recoger sus cosas pero se detuvo al escuchar las últimas palabras de Steed ¿Era feliz ahora? Se puso a recoger sus cosas, pero al alzar su jacket del suelo la billetera se escapó de su bolsillo, abriéndose al caer al suelo. Thoma la recupero y se quedó mirando brevemente su nueva identificación. Había perdido sus papeles en el primer viaje así que había ido a sacar unos nuevos, pero esta identificación tenía una gran diferencia con la anterior. En el nombre ponía: Thoma Nakajima.

Uno de los mayores cambios que había tomado su vida, al menos en lo que a Thoma respectaba, era que al final había aceptado la oferta que le hiciera Genya, el padre de Subaru, y se había unido a la familia. Aquello había ocasionado el pequeño inconveniente de ser abrazado con fuerza por Su-chan y todas sus hermanas, lo cual era tierno pero también peligroso por la fuerza sobrehumana que todas poseían. Thoma sospechaba que su nueva resistencia era lo que había salvado sus huesos de una fractura.

Luego del viaje y las respuestas que había obtenido Thoma se dio cuenta de que por fin había podido poner su pasado detrás. Hayate-san le había dado acceso a todos los reportes e informes sobre lo ocurrido en su pequeño pueblo minero, incluido los nuevos datos de la investigación. Solo confirmaron lo que Karen le había dicho. Su pueblo había sido destruido cuando se toparon con la Cruz de Plata. Un accidente, tal y como siempre había sido.

— ¡Listo!—Isis abrió la puerta del baño y salió de un salto, sobresaltando a Thoma— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece el del día de hoy?

Thoma alzó la vista hacia Lily quien salió detrás de Isis con una sonrisa algo tímida. La joven tenía puesto una blusa azul verde con un corsé del mismo color sobre ella y una falda blanca, con medias largas también blancas y unas botas cortas. El joven sacudió la cabeza, desde que comenzaran el viaje Isis había tomado la costumbre de usar a Lily como "modelo" para sus diseños y no había visto que Lily usara el mismo traje por más de tres veces.

—Bastante bonito—dijo Thoma con una sonrisa sincera.

_"A mí también me gusta, gracias Isis"_

—No hay problema, además soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias—replicó Isis recogiendo sus cosas—es bueno no perder la práctica.

_"Es cierto, tal vez deberíamos quedarnos un poco más en el próximo pueblo"_ dijo Lily pensando un momento.

—Podría ser buena idea…—Isis miró su reloj y abrió mucho los ojos— ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?! tenemos que bajar a desayunar o no podremos llegar a tiempo.

_"Pero aún no he recogido mis cosas"_ dijo Lily mirando hacia su maleta.

—Yo me ocupo, adelántense—intervino Thoma—solo guárdenme algo para comer cuando baje.

Con un "gracias" al unísono ambas jóvenes salieron de la habitación. "Aunque sea pudieron fingir que querían ayudar" pensó Thoma mientras se ponía a ello. Lily había estado tomando muchas costumbres de Isis ahora que lo pensaba. Lily era otro cambio afortunado en aquella situación. Ella también había sido introducida a la familia de Su-chan y para alivio de Thoma había encajado bastante bien con las otras. Genja también se había ofrecido a adoptarla pero Lily prefirió conservar su nombre, lo que todo el mundo interpretó como que quería ser algo más para Thoma que su hermana menor. Aquello era algo sobre lo que ni él ni ella se habían pronunciado, aunque Isis lo daba por hecho y según tenía entendido también Su-chan y sus hermanas.

Lily no era humana, pero su cuerpo había sido creado para resistir y los exámenes que le hicieron solo rebelaron que podría seguir teniendo una vida normal por un largo periodo de tiempo. Sin riesgo de expandir más el virus Lily había aceptado una nueva vida pero solo quedándose cerca de Thoma. Él no protestó, la verdad era que se habían acostumbrado mucho el uno al otro. Lo cual solo le daba a Isis más municiones para molestarlos.

Thoma encontraba que su amiga sastre era un poco demasiado alegre, pero la entendía mucho mejor ahora. Isis se había quedado con ellos después del incidente. En parte aquel viaje, que empezaran hacia solo dos meses, era idea de ella. Thoma se había sorprendido que Su-chan y su familia no protestaran cuando les comentó la idea y en su lugar le desearan buena suerte. Lily había estado encantada con la idea y al final se habían marchado los tres. En cierta forma esto le recordaba su viaje inicial pero, como Steed le había dicho, ahora no estaba solo. Thoma terminó de arreglarlo todo y se puso de pie.

—Creo que tenías razón, Steed—dijo Thoma dejando que la pequeña cámara volviera a su cuello.

— _¿Sobre qué?_

—Ahora mismo soy feliz.

* * *

><p>Nanoha estaba colocando la mesa cuando unos pasos apresurados la hicieron volverse hacia las escaleras. Un pequeño revoltijo de pelo rubio bajó corriendo y pasó a su lado casi sin detenerse en dirección a la lavandería.<p>

—Buenos días Vivio—saludó Nanoha sin poder reprimir una sonrisa al ver a su hija con tanta energía en la mañana— ¿No vas a sentarte?

— ¡No puedo tengo que irme o llegaré tarde!—la niña regresó con los zapatos deportivos que había ido a buscar, acomodándose mejor la sudadera. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó una tostada antes de dirigirse a la puerta, poniéndose los zapatos a toda carrera en el recibidor— ¡Nos vemos luego mamá!

—Cuídate y no te vayas tan…—un portazo la cortó a media frase—deprisa. Esta niña…

La Instructora sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, recogiendo uno de los platos que acaba de poner. Serían solo dos en la mesa esta vez. Nanoha regresó a la cocina para preparar el café. Vivio había quedado con sus amigas para entrenar temprano en la mañana pero, Nanoha estaba segura, se había acostado demasiado tarde y dormido de más. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre el refrigerador, apenas eran las 7:00 de la mañana. "Yo también me levanto temprano para entrenar pero Vivio debería disfrutar mejor sus vacaciones" pensó Nanoha sirviendo dos tazas de café "Bueno, mientras esté contenta no diré nada". Regresó al comedor y colocó ambas tazas. Unos pasos, mucho más lentos que los otros, volvieron a llamar su atención a las escaleras.

—Buenos días Fate-chan—Nanoha sonrió ante la vista de la rubia.

—Bue-buenos días…—Fate reprimió un bostezo y miró a su alrededor— ¿Y Vivio? Creí que ya estaba despierta.

—Acabas de perderte su rápida salida—Nanoha se encogió de hombros—apenas se detuvo para saludar, creo que tenía prisa.

Fate asintió restregándose los ojos y moviéndose como un autómata hacia el café. Nanoha reprimió una risilla y regresó a la cocina por el resto del desayuno. Fate rara vez tenía energía en la mañanas y solía decir que no podía empezar el día sin una buena taza de café. Nanoha también tomaba aunque nunca le habían gustado las cosas amargas por lo que solía ponerlo "insoportablemente dulce" según le decía Fate. Vivio por su parte no había dejado la leche con caramelo.

Aquella pequeña rutina familiar era un cambio bastante agradable, reflexionó Nanoha. Durante el Incidente de la Biblia de la Cruz de Plata y todo el trabajo y la tensión que habían pasado la Instructora nunca llego a darse cuenta lo mucho que se había acostumbrado a la rutina hogareña. Una parte de Nanoha estaba sorprendida. El regresar al frente luego de tantos años la había hecho sentirse útil nuevamente. No obstante cuando finalmente pudieron asentarse luego de todo el escándalo, Nanoha se descubrió bastante contenta con volver a su rutina.

No era que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho, ni de la decisión de ser parte de aquella misión. Nanoha solo tenía que recordar los rostros de Thoma y Lily para darse cuenta de que aquello había valido la pena. A pesar de las vidas perdidas y de todo el daño, ellos habían hecho una diferencia. En ese aspecto Nanoha estaba segura de que su decisión fue acertada. Pero el volver con Vivio y estar en su casa luego de tantos meses fuera le había dado una extraña sensación de comodidad que difícilmente podía ignorar.

"Claro que ahora mismo no tengo que preocuparme del trabajo" pensó Nanoha sirviendo los huevos que había estado cocinando. Hayate les había conseguido un raro y largo permiso de vacaciones a ella y a Fate. Con tan buena sincronización que coincidía con las vacaciones escolares de Vivio. En parte esa era la razón de que la niña estuviera tan activa, habían planeado un viaje familiar y se irían en una semana por lo que ella deseaba aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con sus amigas. Nanoha difícilmente podía culparla por eso. Con los platos listos regreso a la mesa donde Fate se había puesto a ver las noticias.

—Gracias Nanoha—Fate tomó su plato y se puso a comer casi de inmediato.

La Instructora sonrió y se sentó también pero un reportaje en la pantalla llamó su atención.

[Estas son las noticias MBC. Aparentemente hay nueva información sobre el ataque contra la célula terrorista en el Mundo Administrado #31. Nuevos datos apuntan al conocido vigilante Frank Castle, alias "Punisher". El descubrimiento de nueva evidencia en la escena del crimen apunta a que el antiguo Enforcer estuviera envuelto con…]

—No hemos vuelto a oír nada de él ¿Verdad Fate-chan?—Nanoha le bajó el volumen al televisor y miró a su compañera.

—No, nada. El caso vuelve a estar en manos de la misma gente pero no hay nuevos datos—respondió Fate poniendo los cubiertos a un lado—pero esta noticia es solo una. Quien sabe que más habrá hecho o estará haciendo.

Nanoha asintió. No todo había terminado cuando la Cruz de Plata fuera destruida. Solo un pequeño detalle seguía molestándola después de todo lo que pasara. Frank Castle, Punisher, la persona que ella misma había dejado escapar. Nanoha no había sido acusada de nada respecto a sus encuentros con Punisher, pero sospechaba que Hayate había echado tierra sobre el asunto. No era que temiera enfrentar consecuencias por sus actos. Nanoha solo sentía que, en lo que respectaba a Castle, había dejado una labor sin concluir.

—Casi esperaba que pudiera dejarlo…—murmuró Nanoha—que pudiera ponerle fin a esa lucha que lleva a cabo.

—Pierdes tu tiempo con gente como él, Nanoha—Fate se puso seria—Punisher está más allá de toda ayuda. Lo único que podemos hacer es detenerlo antes de que alguien lo mate o él aniquile más gente. Pero nada puede sacarlo de donde está ahora.

— ¿De verdad es lo que piensas, Fate-chan? Nunca pensé que te oiría hablar así—Nanoha miró a la rubia a los ojos. Su tono no era acusador, solo extrañado—Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no quiero creer que no podamos hacer nada.

—Nanoha…—Fate suspiró y extendió la mano para tomar la de la Instructora—sabes que creo en las segundas oportunidades. Signum, Hayate, Nove-san… todos nos beneficiamos de que nos dieras una oportunidad. Pero hay personas a las que las palabras ya no los alcanzan. Punisher no puede salvarse porque no quiere. Es un hombre vacío y roto. No puedes pretender arreglarlo luego de tanto tiempo. No niego la tragedia que sufrió, pero sabes también como yo que eso no justifica sus actos. He visto a gente como él, con esa misma mirada. Simplemente… no hay nada en ellos que puedas alcanzar—Fate apretó su agarre sobre la mano de Nanoha—No quiero sonar cruel, pero es que odiaría verte sufrir por alguien como Frank Castle.

—No, no eres cruel—Nanoha también apretó la mano de Fate—te entiendo, Fate-chan, de verdad. Pero yo he hablado con él, lo he visto a la cara y sé que hay algo en Castle-san que todavía puede rescatarse. Incluso debajo de esa mascara que usa puedes ver el dolor y la rabia que lo comen por dentro. No está roto, solo creo que está perdido en su propio infierno personal. No puedo solo ignorar a alguien así.

Fate suspiró. Nanoha solo pudo sonreírle a modo de disculpa. Hayate había tenido la misma conversación con ella y estaba segura de que Signum-san, Vita-chan y todos los demás pensaban algo similar. Todos coincidían en que Frank Castle era una causa perdida y que Nanoha era ingenua al creer que podía hacerse algo al respecto. Una parte de ella estaba pensando que a lo mejor tenían razón, después de todo ella también había visto aquellos fríos ojos grises y leído las historias sobre sus crimines. Pero Nanoha también había escuchado de boca de Lily el relato que Castle le había hecho y al final había podido ver elementos muy humanos en él.

—Tú estás decidida ¿No?—Fate soltó la mano de Nanoha y la miró preocupada—te conozco y sé cuando tienes la mente en algo.

—Lo siento, Fate-chan, pero en esto no puedo solo rendirme—Nanoha suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos—de hecho a veces me pregunto si yo misma no podría acabar así. Sí, los cielos no lo permitan, algo le pasara a Vivio o a ti… ¿De qué sería capaz? Era un pensamiento que nunca me ha dejado en paz.

—Nanoha ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensarlo?!—Fate volvió a tomar las manos de la Instructora—Tú no eres para nada como ese hombre. Eres la persona más gentil y amable en el mundo y sé que tomarías la decisión correcta. Y si acaso no lo hiciera yo no te dejaría caer tan bajo. Ni yo, ni Hayate, ni Vita ni ninguna de nosotras te dejaría.

—Lo sé, Fate-chan, pero ese es el punto. Yo las tengo a ustedes él no tiene a nadie—Nanoha sonrió dulcemente cuando Fate abrió la boca para protestar pero se quedó sin palabras—ustedes nunca se rendirían conmigo, por eso mismo yo no quiero darme por vencida con él.

—… Ahora ya veo de donde saco Vivio esa maña de torcer lo que digo para darle la razón—Fate no perdió la seriedad en ningún momento—Sí ese es el caso entonces no puedo disuadirte pero al menos prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

—Sabes que sí, no es como si fuera a salir para perseguir a Castle-san ahora mismo—Nanoha rió un poco—además, tengo muchas cosas buenas por aquí como para dejarlo todo. Lo que quiero decir es que, si se vuelve a presentar, no pienso dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer algo por él.

Fate asintió más tranquila y ambas pudieron volver al desayuno, que se había enfriado un poco. Su conversación giró en torno a otros tópicos, como los planes que tenían o lo que Vivio estaría haciendo y la mañana recupero aquella alegría que había perdido con la mención de Punisher. Nanoha recogió los platos en cuanto terminaron y se puso a lavarlos mientras Fate subía a darse una ducha.

Lo que le había dicho a Fate era verdad. Nanoha deseaba ayudar, pero al mismo tiempo notaba que otra parte de ella empezaba a disfrutar y considerar la idea de quedarse en casa y volverse una Instructora a tiempo completo. Aquel extraño conflicto era lo que la tenía preguntándose cómo proceder. Vivio estaba creciendo y dentro de poco ya no necesitaría que Nanoha estuviera tanto en casa. Por mucho que le doliera Nanoha sabía que su hija ya no era aquella pequeña que había tomado su corazón tantos años atrás. Aún amaba a su hija, pero pronto ella empezaría a buscar su espacio y querer su independencia.

"¿Disfrutar los años que me quedan con ella antes del final o volver a la acción?" pensó Nanoha mirando los platos en sus manos. No era una elección fácil. Por otro lado tampoco era una que tuviera que hacer de inmediato. Siempre había pensado que su magia era un regalo que ella tenía que usar para ayudar a otros y eso era algo que también le había enseñado a Vivio. Con una idea así, darle la espalda a alguien para su propio beneficio era impensable. Pero al mismo tiempo su familia era lo más importante en su vida.

Nanoha suspiró. Nadie le había dicho que fuera fácil y ella no era del tipo de personas que se acobardaban ante un reto. Encontraría la manera de vencer los problemas conforme fueran apareciendo, como siempre. Nanoha sonrió para sí misma mientras colocaba los platos en su lugar y se volteó para subir las escaleras y prepararse. Tenía todo un día por delante.

* * *

><p>Con un suspiro resignado Micro tomó su cerveza y le dio un buen trago, apoyándola en la barra cuando hubo terminado. El pequeño bar en el que estaba parecía tener una buena noche, con sus habituales clientes y varios más completamente ocupados en sus propios asuntos. Algo que había que agradecer de vez en cuando.<p>

—No te veo por prácticamente medio año, Frank, y de pronto apareces aquí como si nada hubiera pasado—dijo Microchip mirando al lado— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

—Necesitaba vacaciones—respondió Castle tomando un trago de su propia cerveza.

— ¿Punisher, vacaciones?—Micro rio por lo bajo ante la idea—sé que has estado activo. Al menos lo poco que llega a estos lados desde los mundos no administrados.

—Es… relajante—Frank tomó otro trago—te ayuda a dar una buena perspectiva de las cosas.

Microchip soltó un resoplido pero no dijo nada. Su mirada se paseó por su acompañante. Las ropas de Castle se veían gastadas y sucias, la barba le había crecido hasta hacerse notable y por una vez no parecía ojeroso ni particularmente cansado. "Cualquiera diría que acababa de regresar de un viaje de placer", pensó Micro.

—Así que vacaciones, está bien—dijo finalmente— ¿Y la falta de contacto?

—No te necesitaba. Eres bueno encontrando cosas perdidas, pero allí era demasiado fácil encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

—Casi me lastimas con esas palabras—Microchip volvió su atención hacia la botella—ha pasado mucho con el caso de la Cruz de Plata y…

—Lo sé—interrumpió Punisher—incluso donde estaba llegaron las noticias.

—… Solo pensé que te gustaría saber que no se pudo recuperar nada de aquella Lost Logia—siguió Micro. Hizo una breve pausa y luego siguió—Además, hay buenas noticias, los chicos que se metieron en el caso salieron bien librados del mismo. Sé que te preocupaban bastante…

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Scrya—Punisher se volvió hacia él, alzando apenas el tono de voz.

Yuuno casi sonrío ante aquello. Castle solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba molesto por algo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ser "Microchip" que casi pensaba que él había olvidado su nombre por completo.

—Tú sabes mejor que yo, Frank—dijo el bibliotecario alzando las manos—no hay necesidad de enfadarse. Pero tú solo apareces cuando necesitas algo ¿De qué se trata?

Punisher metió la mano en su gabardina y le pasó un pequeño sobre marrón.

—Entrega esto, yo no puedo hacerlo. Y permanece atento, quizás te necesite para algo más.

— ¿Y a quien debería entregarlo?

—No está cerrado.

Punisher se levantó, terminando la cerveza de un trago y se alejó de la barra, perdiéndose entre los clientes antes de que Yuuno pudiera siquiera protestar. Resignado el bibliotecario miró dentro del sobre y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el contenido.

—Por todos los… me debes una por esto Frank—Yuuno se terminó su propia cerveza y salió poco después, listo para cumplir un encargo.

* * *

><p>Nanoha apretó un poco el paso cuando finalmente vio su casa a la vuelta de la esquina. Había tenido que salir un momento a comprar ingredientes para la cena cuando la lluvia la había sorprendido a mitad de camino en el regreso. Nanoha había creado una pequeña barrera mágica a su alrededor para no mojarse pero aun así sentía el frío y húmedo aire. Pensando en retrospectiva la Instructora supo que el auto hubiera sido una buena idea. No obstante ya estaba en casa así que aquello la animó un poco. Fate y Vivio habían salido por lo que tenía la casa sola hasta que regresaran para cenar.<p>

Al llegar a la puerta comenzó a buscar sus llaves cuando notó algo que estaba pegado en la misma. Era una pequeña bolsa plástica con un sobre marrón en su interior. Nanoha frunció el ceño y lo descolgó, abriendo la puerta para refugiarse del clima y poner sus compras en el suelo.

— ¿Sabes si esperamos algo Raising Heart?—preguntó Nanoha mientras se quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor y se encaminaba a la cocina con sus compras.

—_Not that I am aware, my Master_.

—Qué raro—Nanoha miró el sobre y lo sacó del paquete. No tenía ninguna clase de marcas o señas y estaba abierto. Metió la mano y notó un pequeño papel adentro por lo que lo sacó para verlo y contuvo la respiración por unos instantes—No puede ser…

En sus manos estaba una vieja y maltratada foto familiar con unas cuatro personas en ella, sonriendo bajo un gran árbol de flores blancas, delante de una casa de madera y con las montañas de fondo a la distancia. El padre abrazando a la madre y los niños junto a ellos. Mirándola ahora Nanoha pudo notar lo mucho que los niños se parecían a sus padres. La niña tenía el mismo pelo oscuro y los ojos grises que el padre y el niño el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes de la madre. Una escena feliz y tranquila, un momento congelado en el tiempo de épocas más felices.. Nanoha se quedó mirando la foto por lo que le pareció una eternidad antes de darle la vuelta por instinto. En la parte de atrás, en una letra clara se leía simplemente "gracias". Nanoha finalmente sonrió y volvió a guardar la foto en el sobre.

—De nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahora sí que he terminado este viaje. Fue un recorrido interesante, lleno de emociones y me ayudo bastante para el futuro. Quizás esta no sea la última vez que veamos a Punisher en el mundo de Nanoha, pero esa es otra historia que ya contaré si algún momento llega a pasar. Gracias por leer este fic, sé que no fue corto, y espero haberlos entretenido. Hasta la próxima.<strong>


End file.
